Una nueva aventura en Kuoh
by erendir
Summary: Tras el ataque de Acnologia a la isla Tenrou los magos del gremio Fairy Tail creen que sus nakamas han fallecido, cosa que no es verdad. Nuestros magos se encuentran vivos gracias al escudo que creo Mavis y ahora tendrán una nueva gran aventura en un nuevo mundo. Clasificacion M por echi, palabrotas, violencia y futuro lemon. NatsuxHarem, Gale, Gruvia, Lami, Elfever y Lissx? Ale.
1. Prologo

Ni Fairy Tail ni High School DxD son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Es mi primera historia.

Hay otra historia del autor Great Vampire-Shinso llamada **Highschol DxDragon Slayer,** al principio puede parecer que es igual o que la he copiado, solo digo que esperen a ver cómo se desarrolla.

Sin más mi primer capítulo.

-comentarios normales-

-"pensamientos"-

* * *

Prólogo

**En otro mundo**

Nuestros magos favoritos están en la isla sagrada de Fairy Tail, la isla Tenrou. Todo parece en calma después de haber derrotado a Hades, pero no es así ya que por los cielos vuela un poderoso y malvado, un ser temidos por todos, el dragón del Apocalipsis, el rey de los dragones Acnologia. Cuando el enorme ser llega a la isla nuestros valientes mago luchan contra el para intentar derrotarlo pero ni siquiera el maestro Makarov es capaz de dañar al enorme dragón. Cuando este alza el vuelo para lanzar su poderoso rugido nuestros magos se unen esperando la muerte. En el momento en el que todos están cogidos de las manos el dragón lanza su rugido destruyendo la isla y con ella a nuestros magos.

La noticia del ataque del dragón y la desaparición de la isla y los magos no se hace esperar, provocando en el gremio una gran tristeza y angustia. PERO QUE COJONES ESTOY CONTANDO ¡! Nos hemos desviado de la historia jejeje. Bueno, la cosa es que en Earthland todos creen que han muerto pero no es así. Esta historia empieza en otro mundo, para especificar en un instituto de Japón llamado Kuoh, aunque creo que me he adelantado jeje. Bueno ahora sí, un una mansión ENORME se encuentra nuestro dragonslayer de fuego Natsu Dragneel y su fiel compañero trollHappy, quiero decir Happy jeje. Natsu se empieza a despertar cuando se da cuenta de que no se encuentra en la isla, sino en otro lugar, cuando de repente le vienen los recuerdos del ataque a la isla y a sus compañeros.

-¡LUCE! ¡GRAY! ¡ERZA! ¡TODOS! ¿¡DONDE ESTAIS!? – Se pone a gritar desesperado al no encontrar a ninguno, pero entonces se percata de un bulto azul a su lado, reconociéndolo al instante - ¡HAPPY! ¡MENOS MAL QUE ESTAS BIEN!

-¿Aye? ¿Natsu? – Empieza a decir el neko, cuando también se le vienen de repente los recuerdos y empieza gritar como poseso - ¡Natsu donde están los demás!

Natsu, el cual se ha calmado "algo", empieza a observar el lugar y se da cuenta de que ya no están en la isla. Entonces una voz lo saca de sus pensamientos.

-No deberías de agobiarte Natsu Dragneel.

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunta dándose la vuelta y poniéndose en posición de batalla.

-Jeje eres muy entretenido – contestaba la voz de una mujer o niña, según se mire – Mi nombre es Mavis Vermilion y soy la primera maestra de Fairy Tail. – termino de decir mientras sonreía.

Natsu y Happy se quedaron sin palabras hasta que algo hizo "clic" en sus cabezas. Y entonces volvieron gritar.

-¡¿COMO?! ¡¿ESO SIGNIFICA QUE ERES LA MAESTRA ANTERIOR AL VIEJO Y AL OTRO VIEJO?! – enserio menudo par de idiotas.

-Así es. – Respondió de lo más calmada la rubia – y es gracias a vuestros lazos que pude usar el escudo para salvaros la vida.

-Entonces eso quiere decir – contesto el mago – ¡que los demás están vivos!

-Exacto, solo que no los traeré a todos de golpe, los iré sacando poco a poco.

-"Me pregunto porque no puede sacarlos a todos de golpe. Bueno da igual" – pensó el pelirrosa – Bueno maestra, entonces ¿Por qué me ha sacado aquí y que lugar es este? ¿Y no debería estar muerta? – pregunto.

-Bueno este es otro mundo distinto al nuestro, algo parecido a Edolas. – aclaro la maestra. – Y os he traído aquí porque el escudo tardara en desaparecer siete años de nuestro mundo. Y si estoy muerta y por lo tanto soy un espíritu, solo los que tienen la marca de Fairy Tail pueden verme, aunque en este mundo muchos pueden verme si quiero debido a un hechizo que he creado.

-Ahhh, así que eres un fantasma – 3… 2…1… - ¡¿COMO QUE SIETE AÑOS?! ¡¿Y QUE ES ESO DE AÑOS EN NUESTRO MUNDO?! –pregunto/grito Natsu.

-Uno, no vuelvas a gritarme o te arrepentirás. – le advirtió Mavis con una cara tan aterradora que hizo que el pobre mago asintiera miles de veces mientras intentaba no mearse encima.

-"Da más miedo que Luce, Erza y Mira cabreadas" – fue el pensamiento de un acojonado Natsu.

-Segundo, el tiempo de aquí no es igual al tiempo de Earthland, por lo que no sé cuánto tiempo tendremos. Y el motivo por el que os he traído aquí es para que no perdáis el tiempo. En Fiore todo seguirá avanzado y para que no os quedéis atrás he decidido traeros aquí, aunque me ha costado convencerlos. – esto último lo dijo en un susurro, aunque Natsu pudo oírlo pero prefirió no preguntar por si enfadaba a la maestra.

-Otra cosa, aquí no puedes usar magia debido a que en este mundo los humanos desconocen la existencia de esta.

-¿Ehhh? ¿Así que no podré usar magia? – pregunto tristemente el dragonslayer.

-Bueno, no exactamente. En este mundo además de los humanos hay un montón de especies con las cuales si puedes usar tu magia, con los humanos comunes no debes usarla.

Natsu pareció entender lo que le explicaba la maestra. Iba a hacer una pregunta a Mavis cuando esta se le adelanto.

-Supongo que querrás saber que otras especies hablo. – a lo que Natsu asintió – bueno, eso lo iras descubriendo con el tiempo, pero debo decirte que en este mundo hay seres increíblemente poderosos, tanto que superan a los magos santos.

Al terminar de decir eso último tanto Natsu como Happy se tensaron imaginando a esos nuevos contrincantes, a lo cual Natsu solo pudo ponerse de pie de golpe mientras encendía sus puños.

-¡Estoy encendido! – grito mientras Happy hacia su típico "Aye". Mavis al ver esto solo pudo sonreír pensando en la gran generación actual del gremio.

-¿Maestra entonces que haremos en este mundo mientras no nos enfrentemos a los nuevos contrincantes? – pregunto Happy.

-Bueno Natsu tendrá que asistir al instituto y tú no puedes ni hablar ni usar tu magia neko, aquí los gatos ni hablan ni vuelan.

-Espere un momento maestra. – Interrumpió Natsu - ¿Qué quiere decir con instituto? ¿Tendré que estudiar? – pregunto poniéndose su frente azul recordando cuando Erza le hizo estudiar para no ser un completo inútil.

-Así es. – contesto la primera con una sonrisa viendo como Natsu se iba a una esquina hincándose y haciendo círculos con el dedo murmurando cosas como "Ya se hacer eso Erza, por favor deja la espada".

Siguieron hablando un buen rato. Mavis les explico que la casa la "compro" para que estuvieran hay todos los del gremio cuando salieran, además de que tendría una semana libre antes de empezar el instituto. También le conto que irá sacando a sus nakamas con el tiempo, así que no deberían preocuparse, cosa que hizo que Natsu y Happy se calmaran.

-Luce. – fue lo que susurro el mago de fuego aunque nuestro amigo troll, es decir, Happy lo oyó, a lo que contesto con su gran frase.

-Te gusssssta. – haciendo reír a Mavis y cabrear al mago

Durante esa semana Mavis les fue enseñando a Natsu y Happy como funcionaba este nuevo mundo, aunque estaba claro que Natsu no entendería nunca como funciona un móvil. Happy se volvió un adicto a los videojuegos. Estos dos le preguntaron a Mavis como es que sabía tanto y esta les contesto que estuvieron tres días durmiendo por lo cual pudo investigar, ya que hacía mucho tiempo que no iba a ese mundo. Ante esto último ambos la miraron extraño, pero ella les dijo que esa historia la contaría mas tarde. La semana paso muy rápida y consiguieron adaptarse a su nuevo hogar temporal. El lunes llego y Natsu se levantó para ir a su primer día en el instituto. Mavis le explico lo que debía de saber para estar ahí y que estaba toda la documentación entregada, por lo cual no tendría problemas. Happy no podía ir por lo cual se la pasaba o jugando o explorando la nueva ciudad, eso sí, con la amenaza de Mavis de que si se le ocurría hacer una tontería haría gato a la plancha para cenar.

Natsu fue caminando a la escuela pensando en todo lo que ha pasado desde el ataque del dragón. – "Que gran aventura va a ser esta" – fue lo que pensó mientras ponía su característica sonrisa.

* * *

Bueno este fue mi primer capítulo, la verdad es que cuesta más de lo que parece jejeje, y si, en algún momento pondré alguna gilipollez que se me pase por la cabeza.

Si alguien quiere dejar algún review o MP lo agradeceré y la verdad si alguien quiere ayudarme con mi historia (leyéndola antes de que la publique para ver fallos o darme alguna idea) se lo agradeceré.

Lo he resubido debido a unos cambios que he hecho.


	2. Muerte, resurrección y demonio

Ni Fairy Tail ni High School DxD son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

**treeofsakuras****:** gracias por comentar. En cuanto a la historia, me guiare por la novela ligera, pero aunque se sepa que va a pasar le daré mi toque. En cuanto al harem pondré las que por ahora tiene Ichiei en su obra (voy por el tomo 16) De Fairy Tail incluiré a una, la cual se sabrá dentro de poco, para hacer la cosa más entretenido jejeje.

**Reptilian95****: **hombre ¡! Hace mucho que no sabía de ti, desde que dejaste de actualizar, que nos debes un final en una y una violación e intento de asesinato en otra jejeje. Gracias por comentar, en cuanto a los capítulos el primero era un prólogo, intentare hacer los capítulos de 5000 palabras mínimo, si tengo un buen día jejeje. Y gracias por lo del principio, yo le daré mi toque a esta historia pero ya que la base es la misma (mismos enemigos, lugares, etc.) habrá cosas parecidas, pero como he dicho lo hare a mi modo. Espero que salga como yo me lo imagino.

Este fic contendrá momentos echi, violencia y palabras malsonantes.

-comentarios normales-

-"pensamientos"-

Capítulo 1:

MUERTE, RESURRECCION Y DEMONIO

Natsu llego al instituto y se quedó impresionado ya que nunca había visto uno. Al no saber dónde estaba su clase le pregunto a un chico rubio que pasaba por ahí. Cuando llego espero afuera de clase por petición del profesor.

-Muy bien alumnos, hoy recibimos a un nuevo alumno. Pasa por favor.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel, espero que nos llevemos bien. – contesto Natsu mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia.

-Muy bien joven Dragneel, siéntese al lado de la ventana.

Las horas fueron pasando mientras Natsu se aburría como pocas veces. Debía darle las gracias a Erza cuando la viera, ya que gracias a sus terribles clases cuando eran pequeños ahora no le resultaba difícil seguir el ritmo de la clase, salvo en Historia. Al llegar el recreo Natsu iba caminando por los pasillos cuando de repente escucho unos fuertes gritos femeninos.

-¡Atrapad a esos degenerados! ¡Que no escapen!

Sin pensarlo dos veces Natsu los cogió del cuello de la camisa y los levanto a ambos en el aire sin ningún esfuerzo.

-¡Pero que haces! ¡Suéltanos idiota! – grito uno de los pervertidos, el cual llevaba gafas.

-¡Eso mismo, suéltanos antes de que nos cojan! – grito el otro que tenía el pelo rapado.

Ya los tenemos. – Dijo una de las muchachas – muchas gracias por atraparlos, debes ser muy fuerte para levantarlos a ambos así. – termino de decir impresionada.

-No es nada pero, ¿Por qué los perseguís?

-Estos dos degenerados nos estaban espiando en los vestuarios. – aclaro mientras las demás que iban con ella les daban una paliza al dúo pervertido.

Natsu siguió su camino a la cafetería después de que las chicas le dieran las gracias por atraparlos. Cuando llego a la cafetería sintió como su estómago rugía debido al hambre que tenía.

-"Ojala estuviera aquí Mira, ella sí que sabe cómo cocinar" – pensó mientras recordaba como por la mañana casi destruye la cocina intentando usar la vitroceramica, lo cual es muy raro, pero es Natsu al fin y al cabo. Cuando termino de desayunar se fue directamente a clase pero se tropezó con una joven la cual le pregunto algo al mago que lo dejo en shock unos momentos.

-Disculpa Dragneel-kun pero ¿podría pedirte que fueras conmigo esta tarde a una cita?

-Disculpa pero no te conozco de nada. – dijo Natsu después de recuperarse del shock.

-Eso es cierto jeje, bueno mi nombre es Amano Yuuma, ¿entonces que contestas?

Esto es extraño, siento una sensación extraña, seguramente es lo que me advirtió la maestra esta mañana.

(Flashback)

-Escúchame Natsu, en este mundo además de humanos hay otras especies las cuales aquí las clasifican sobrenaturales debido a que son distintas a los humanos.

-¿A qué se refiere con eso maestra?

-Me refiero a que confíes en tus instintos de dragón. Cuando tengas una sensación extraña, algo que dice que te mantengas alerta será debido a que es un ser sobrenatural o un mago.

-¿¡Aquí hay también magos!? ¡Eso es genial! – respondió Natsu con mucha alegría.

-Si aquí también hay magos, pero no te fíes de ellos. – Natsu la iba a interrumpir pero ella no le dejo – digo esto porque muchos magos de este mundo intentan acceder al nuestro, pero no está permitido, aunque siempre hay casos excepcionales como ha ocurrido con vosotros. Además la mayoría de mago aquí no son muy fuertes y no durarían nada en Earthland, además la magia no es exactamente como la nuestra. Bueno volviendo al tema principal, fíate de tus instintos, yo me iré a nuestro mundo pero volveré. Espero que no destruyáis la casa. – termino de decir la maestra para luego desaparecer.

(Fin flashback)

Natsu sudo frio recordando la última frase de la maestra ya que casi destruye la cocina.

-¿Y bien, que me dices?

El mago se lo pensó pero termino diciéndose de que sería buena idea saber quién era realmente y que quería.

-Está bien.

Ante esta respuesta Yuuma solo pudo sonreír y acordó con el quedar a las cinco en la entrada del instituto. Natsu tenía la sensación de que fuera quien fuese realmente, ya que no la creía, iba a causar problemas. Después de esa corta conversación que tuvo siguió hacia su clase pero al bajar las escaleras para ir se encontró con una pelirroja. Mientras Natsu bajaba no pudo evitar mirarla debido a que tuvo otra vez esa sensación, solo que esta vez no era de peligro, sino de que no era humano pero tampoco alguien que fuera a atacarle. La pelirroja también volvió su vista al mago y éste puedo fijarse mejor en ella. Tenía el pelo largo y rojo como la sangre y unos ojos azules. Cuando termino su contacto visual siguió su camino a clase pensado que no sería la última vez que vería a la pelirroja.

Al terminar las clases se fue directo a casa pero mientras caminaba por la calle vio una joven que parecía estar repartiendo unos panfletos. Cuando paso por al lado suyo esta le entrego uno, al fijarse bien en el papel éste tenía un dibujo extraño y las palabras "¡Vamos a conceder su deseo!". Al llegar a casa se encontró con Happy en la tele gigante, cien pulgadas ni más ni menos, YO TAMBIEN QUIERO UNA ASI, vale se me ha ido la cabeza, bueno estaba en la tele jugando a la PS4, y para rematar jugando al Mario, el cómo lo hacía, ni idea.

-Oye Happy vamos a comer.

-¡Aye sir! – respondió el felino con una gran sonrisa mientras pausaba el juego.

-Por cierto Happy, esta tarde mi iré a las cinco.

-¿Y eso?

-Tengo una cita. – respondió con simpleza el mago a lo que Happy dejo de comer y lo miro con los ojos abiertos como platos y la boca abierta.

-Pero Natsu, ¿tú sabes lo que es una cita?

-No.

Luego se miraron y siguieron comiendo hasta que Happy iba a hacer una pregunta pero Natsu se le adelanto.

-He tenido una sensación extraña. – Happy lo miro sin entender hasta que recordó lo que les dijo Mavis – No sé qué querrá pero voy a averiguarlo.

-Pero Natsu, ¿Qué pasara si te intenta hacer algo?

-Tranquilo Happy – dijo Natsu intentando calmar al neko – no me pasara nada.

-Aye.

Al llegar la tarde Natsu salió de la mansión para dirigirse al punto de encuentro con Yuuma. A partir de ahí se pasaron la tarde en los recreativos, paseando y otras cosas. Al llegar la tarde iban paseando por el parque cuando Yuuma empezó una conversación.

-Muchas gracias Dragneel-kun, me lo he pasado muy bien.

-Yo también aunque no sabía qué hacer, esta es primera cita. – "Algo va mal, lo presiento"

-Entonces podría pedirte un último favor. – Le dijo a lo que Natsu contesto asintiendo con la cabeza - ¿Podrías morir?

Ante esta pregunta Natsu cambio completamente su cara a una seria.

-Me parece que eso no va a ser posible.

-Eso está por ver.

Ante este comentario de la espalda de Yuuma salieron un par de alas negras y su ropa cambio. En ese mismo instante empezó a crear lanzas de luz las cuales volaron en dirección al mago.

-"Mierda me van a pillar, no entiendo porque no he recuperado mi magia, a este paso me va a dar" – fue el pensamiento de Natsu mientras esquivaba las lanzas.

Al final no pudo esquivarlas todas por lo que una se le clavo en el estómago provocando que este escupiera una gran cantidad de sangre y empezara a brotar sangre una vez que la lanza desapareció.

-Siento que esto haya acabado así – empezó a decir, ya claro como si lo lamentase de verdad – pero tenía que matarte, tienes una poderosa Sacred Gear por lo que no podía dejar que siguieras con vida, por cierto mi verdadero nombre es Reynare.

Después de decir esto se dio la vuelta y empezó a irse pero se detuvo, se dio la vuelta y no pudo esquivar una bola de fuego, la cual le impacto en el abdomen. Después de levantarse observo como Natsu seguía de pie con la sangre cayendo de su estómago. Este no espero, encendió sus puños y le dio un golpe en el rostro a Reynare, la cual acabo estrellándose con los árboles.

-¡¿Cómo es posible que aun te puedas mover?! ¡Te he atravesado el estómago! ¡Se supone que tu poder está oculto!

-¿Poder oculto? Me temo que te equivocas, lo que pasa es que mi magia no se ha recuperado.

Ante este último comentario Natsu se lanzó de nuevo a atacar al ángel caído. Esta intentaba esquivar los ataques de Natsu, el cual aun con su enorme herida en el estómago podía seguir peleando. Después de darle algunos golpes Natsu se disponía a rematar a Reynare pero la herida le paso factura. Este se desplomo en el suelo y Reynare se levantó con gran parte de su cuerpo lleno de golpes y quemaduras.

-"¿Cómo es posible que este simple humano tenga tanto poder en su interior? ¿Y ha dicho que su magia no se recuperó? Seguramente era un mago" – pensó cuando se pudo arrodillar en el suelo después de la paliza que se llevó – Sin duda eres fuerte, no quiero ni pensar en que pasaría en un futuro si no te hubiera matado ya. Bueno esta es la última vez que nos vemos. Adiós.

Después de ese último comentario desplego sus alas negras y con dificultas empezó a volar hasta desaparecer de la visión de Natsu. Este estaba tumbado en el suelo boca arriba mientras notaba que no podía moverse. Su herida era demasiado grande y no estaba Wendy para poder ayudarle.

-"Mierda, ¿esto es el final? ¿Aquí es donde voy a morir? ¡NO! ¡No pienso morir aquí! ¡Aún tengo que encontrar a Igneel y encontrarme con los demás y volver a Earthland y otras cosas! ¡Mierda! ¡MIERDA!" – fue el pensamiento de Natsu mientras notaba como moría.

-Aun… no…. puedo…morir… tengo… que…. vivir.

En ese instante nota que hay alguien al lado suyo. Al fijarse bien observa que es la pelirroja que vio en el instituto la que se encuentra con él.

-Conque tú me has llamado, sabía que ibas a ser interesante pero esto es más de lo que me imaginaba. Guardas un grandísimo poder dentro de ti. Lo he decidido, te voy a salvar.

-¿Qué… dices?

-Increíble. – Susurro impresionada – aun después del ataque de un caído y esa herida puede hablar. Bueno, que sepas que a partir de ahora tu vida me pertenece y vivirás para mí.

En ese momento Natsu termina de cerrar los ojos pensando que ha sido una alucinación. Al día siguiente Happy se despertó debido a que el despertador de Natsu estaba sonando y este no se despertaba. Happy al ver que su padre no lo apagaba se levantó y lo apago, entonces se dio cuenta de que Natsu dormía como un tronco.

-Natsu despierta que tienes que ir a clase.

Happy al observar que Natsu no se movía pensó la mejor manera de despertarlo así que cogió un cubo, lo lleno de agua helada, fue hasta su habitación y se lo tiro en toda la cara.

-¡AHHH! – fue el grito que se oyó en toda la ciudad - ¡HAPPY PERO QUE MIERDA HACES!? – pregunto/grito el dragonslayer.

-Pues es que no te levantabas y no se me ocurría otra cosa para despertarte.

-"Ya claro y yo soy rubio" – fue el pensamiento del mago mientras lanzaba a su felino amigo una mirada de muerte.

Al terminar de arreglarse y desayunar se fue corriendo a la escuela ya que se le había hecho tarde. Entonces se dio cuenta de que el sol lo molestaba, no demasiado pero aun así esto lo desconcertó ya que a el nunca le había molestado.

-"¿Qué fue eso de ayer? Estoy seguro de que lo viví pero entonces, ¿Cómo es que sigo vivo? Aquí hay algo raro" – siguió pensando hasta que se hartó de pensar ya que eso no era lo suyo.

Con ese pensamiento llego al instituto. Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad pero Natsu se notaba raro. Sentía que le había pasado algo y estaba furioso consigo mismo ya que no conseguía recordar que fue lo que le paso, el cómo de porque seguía vivo. Los días fueron pasando y Natsu cada vez estaba más confundido y cabreado. No solo el sol le molestaba, un poco, además de que cada día le costaba bastante trabajo levantarse y a él nunca le costaba levantarse temprano, y por último la noche era más raro todavía. Notaba como al llegar la noche tenía más energía que por el día, además de que su vista había mejorado notablemente ya que podía ver en la oscuridad como si fuera de día, en cambio sus sentidos del oído y olfato no habían tenido ningún cambio. Se había acostumbrado tanto a salir por la noche de empezó a hacer ejercicio en ese momento del día. Happy solía acompañarlo ya que había cogido la mala costumbre de levantarse tarde, por lo que entre eso y las siestas que se daba tenia energía para aguantar la noche con Natsu. Una de esas noches Natsu se había ido solo dejando a Happy durmiendo en casa.

Mientras caminaba Natsu se dio cuenta de que se encontraba caminando por el parque en el que Reynare casi lo mato. Siguió caminando hasta que se dio cuenta de que alguien lo observaba. Camino unos cuantos metros más hasta que un hombre apareció delante de él. Al ver que el hombre no iba a hablar Natsu pregunto.

-¿Quieres algo?

-Pues la verdad es que sí. Veras esta un una gran noche y…

– Lo siento pero no me van los tíos – interrumpió Natsu ya que no le gustó nada la frase del tío.

–Jajaja me temo que no estoy intentando ligar contigo chaval.

-Mira estoy ocupado, así que dime que es lo que quieres de una vez. – esto último lo dijo con el semblante serio ya que ese tío no le daba buena espina.

-Está bien iré al grano. Dime quien es tu amo.

-¿Eh? – fue lo único que pudo articular Natsu ya que no entendía a que se refería con amo. Estaba claro que no se refería al maestro Makarov porque sería maestro no amo.

-Si tú amo o no me digas que eres un exiliado. Si ese es el caso no tendré problemas en matarte.

-Ohhh ¡Y una mierda! Tu amiga casi me mata pero te aseguro que esta vez no me pillareis con la guardia baja. – termino de decir mientras encendía sus puños.

El ángel caído saco su par de alas negras y creo una lanza de luz la cual la lanzo hacia Natsu pero este la destruyo al darle un puñetazo.

-Si crees que volveré a caer vas por la camino.

El caído solo chisto y volvió a lanzar lanzas de luz que Natsu esquivaba. En un momento de descuido por parte del caído Natsu decidió darle un buen golpe.

-Karyu no Tekken!

Ante este ataque el caído salió volando y al estabilizarse observo en su abdomen que este tenía una quemadura. El ángel se fue directo a darle un puñetazo a Natsu con su mano recubierta de luz, entonces Natsu rodeo su mano con fuego. Al chocar ambos ataque se creó una onda pero Natsu cogió con la otra mano la mano del caído, aunque noto que le quemaba le dio igual, lo alzo y luego lo estampo contra el suelo. Después del golpe el caído creo otra lanza de luz que fue destruida por el puño de fuego de Natsu. Siguió dándole golpes y el caído lanzándole lanzas. Según las esquivaba Natsu intentaba acercarse a donde estaba el caído y cuando estuvo debajo de éste Natsu le dio un golpe en la barbilla que mando al caído a volar. Mientras el caído intentaba estabilizarse Natsu se impulsó con chorros de fuego en sus pies y a gran velocidad se posiciono encima del ángel, dándole una patada en vertical y mandándolo a estrellarse contra el suelo. Cuando se consigue levantar el mago agarro al caído por la espalda sujetándole las alas pero el ángel alzo su puño y de este salió una luz de cegó momentáneamente a Natsu, luego creo una lanza la cual le hizo una herida que le llegaba desde el hombro a la cintura. Ante esto Natsu, más furioso que otra cosa, soltó sus alas, le cogió la cabeza, la golpeo un montón de veces y acabo estampándolo con fuerza en el suelo, del cual surgió un gran boquete debido al impacto.

-Vaya, eres más fuerte de lo que pensaba.

Al darse la vuelta Natsu se dio cuenta de que era la pelirroja. Entonces recordó que fue gracias a ella que seguía vivo, pero el cómo era algo que seguía sin saber.

-Vaya vaya así que tú eres Rias Gremory. – dijo el caído.

-Así es, y tú has atacado a mi siervo.

-Bueno más que atacarle, hemos tenido un pequeño desacuerdo. – Contesto el caído – Así que es tu siervo, bueno en ese caso me retiro. – Volviéndose hacia Natsu – lamento la confusión y la herida que te he provocado. "Menos mal que tengo una gran resistencia gracias a mis siglos de vida, sino me hubiera dejado mucho peor"

Dicho esto el caído se fuel volando.

-¡¿Se puede saber que mierda acaba de pasar aquí?! ¡EH TU PEDAZO DE CABRON VEN AQUÍ Y TERMINEMOS LA PELEA! – grito Natsu, el cual estaba entre furioso y confundido por lo que acababa de pasar.

-Tranquilo. – y poniéndole un dedo en la frente Natsu cayo dormido.

(En casa de Natsu)

Poco a poco Natsu empezó a abrir los ojos y recordó la pelea con el tipo de alas negras. Se llevó una mano al pecho donde le había hecho el corte pero se sorprendió al ver que no tenía ni siquiera una cicatriz. Mientras pensaba en cómo era posible escucho unos sonidos al lado de su cama, unos sonidos de una respiración calmada. Al mirar hacia el otro lado de su cama se encontró con algo que no esperaba. La chica pelirroja que lo había ayudado y que le salvo la vida. Al observar más de cerca se dio cuenta de algo que lo dejo congelado en el sitio. ¡ESTABA COMPLETAMENTE DESNUDA! Natsu no era tonto, posiblemente algo lento, pero no tonto. Él sabía lo que era tener relaciones sexuales y sabia apreciar el cuerpo de una mujer, solamente que él tenía un libido sano y no iba por ahí como un pervertido. Si fuera así Lucy lo habría matado hace mucho tiempo. Bueno el caso es que ambos estaban desnudos en su cama, cosa que tampoco sabía cómo habían llegado ahí. Se puso a pensar en la charla que les dio Makarov hace unos pocos años. Esa charla les dejo un gran trauma a los jóvenes del gremio ya que no se quedó corto en las explicaciones.

-"Haber está claro que aquí no ha pasado mucho, sigo siendo virgen" – el cómo lo sabía pues fácil. Él sabía que la primera vez de una mujer suele sangrar, y hay no olía a sangre. – "Pero ¿y si ella no era virgen y lo había violado? " – ese pensamiento lo confundió aún más.

Sin darse cuenta, ya que estaba muy metido en sus pensamientos, la pelirroja se levantó de la cama dejando su pecho al descubierto y miro con una sonrisa a Natsu ya que estaba segura de lo que pensaba el pelirrosa.

-Deberías estar tranquilo, no hemos hecho nada. – fue lo que dijo sacando al mago de su mundo.

-Si es así ¿Por qué estamos desnudos? – pregunto con desconfianza.

-Sencillo, la herida de tu pecho. – Respondió señalando al pecho del mago – Para curarla necesitaba que nuestros cuerpos y yo compartí un poco de mi poder mágico en ti, porque tú estaba en un estado débil. Yo era capaz de hacerlo, porque somos del mismo clan.

-¿Eh? – fue lo único que salió de su boca.

-jeje. – Rio de forma adorable – Tranquilo, después te lo explicare todo.

-Ok, por cierto has visto a Happy mi gato.

-¿Ese gato azul? Si, cuando llegamos estaba dormido enfrente de la tele.

Ante este último comentario Rias empezó a salir de la cama seguida de la mirada de Natsu. Bueno ya hemos dicho que no es un pervertido pero que levante la mano el que no haría lo mismo que él, ¿ninguno?, ya me lo imaginaba. Nuestro mago se quedó observando el cuerpo de Rias. Pechos grandes, cintura estrecha, caderas anchas y buen trasero y unas piernas largas y torneadas. Sin duda una belleza que no tendría nada que envidiar a las chicas del gremio. Después de ponerse la ropa interior Rias se dio la vuelta para ver a Natsu pero este, para que no lo viera, tenía la cabeza mirando hacia la ventana.

-Tranquilo, puedes mirar todo lo que quieras. Ah por cierto, soy un demonio y tú eres mi siervo.

Después de este comentario Natsu volvió la cabeza hacia Rias pero, a diferencia de lo que ella creía en esa cara no había asombro, sino duda.

-Así que eres un demonio y yo soy tu siervo. – Comento con tranquilidad – Eso explicaría las cosas. – Volvió a comentar pero en un susurro.

-Vaya, ¿no te sorprendes de que sea un demonio? – pregunto con asombro.

-La verdad es que no. Sabía que no eras humana pero no que eras un demonio.

-"Sin duda hice bien en salvarlo". Bueno hoy en la escuela te lo explicare más calmadamente.

Después de esa pequeña charla Rias se fue de la mansión, seguramente a la escuela. Natsu se arregló y bajo hasta el salón donde, como había dicho Rias se encontraba su gatuno amigo acostado en el sofá mientras murmuraba cosas sobre pescados. Natsu decidió devolverle la que le hizo con el cubo de agua, así que se acercó a la oreja del neko y grito.

-¡HAPPY SE HAN ACABADO LOS PECES, NO QUEDA NI UNO!

-¡NOOO! ¡MIS PECES! ¡MORIRE SIN MIS PECES!

Happy se dio cuenta de que era una broma ya que vio a Natsu en el suelo partiéndose el culo de la risa.

-¡Natsu eres malo! ¡Con los peces no se juega!

-Eso te lo debía por lo del cubo con agua. – De repente se puso serio – Happy ya sé cómo es posible que aun siga con vida.

-¿En serio? ¿Cómo?

Entonces le conto lo que le había dicho Rias.

-Entonces lo sabremos todo en la escuela.

-Así es Happy. Escúchame – dijo llamando la atención al gato – quiero que estés lo más cerca posible de mí en la escuela pero sin que te vean.

Después de esa plática ambos se pusieron rumbo al instituto. Durante las clases Natsu estuvo tenso debido a que por fin tendría las respuestas que buscaba y además de que esperaba que no pillaran a Happy. Cuando toco la música del recreo Natsu salió al pasillo y se encontró con un chico rubio.

-Tú eres Natsu Dragneel, ¿no? – Natsu solo asintió – Me alegro de encontrarte, me envía Rias Gremory-sempai, sígueme por favor.

Estuvieron caminando por un rato hasta que acabaron delante de una puerta que tenía un cartel encima en el que se podía leer Club del Ocultismo. – Buchuo ya lo he traído. – fue la frase que soltó el rubio a lo que le contestaron con un adelante. Cuando entraron se encontraron con una amplia habitación. Había signos extraños y palabras en todas las áreas del salón de clases. En el piso, en la pared y el techo estaban cubiertos de signos extraños. Y el más extraño buscando era un círculo escrito por señales situadas en el centro de la habitación. También hay un par de sofás. Un sillón detrás de un escritorio y a una peli platino sentada en el sofá mientras comía algo. Antes de que el rubio cerrara la puerta entro Happy, el cual se subió a la cabeza de Natsu ya que este estaba agachado.

-¿Y ese gato? – pregunto el rubio.

-Es mi gato, se llama Happy. – ante esta respuesta el rubio solamente asintió.

-Koneko te presento a Natsu Dragneel. – le dijo el rubio a la peli platino.

-Un gusto. – contesto para después fijarse en Happy.

Después de la pequeña presentación se escuchó el sonido de una ducha y a dos mujeres hablando. Natsu reconoció la voz de Rias, pero no supo identificar de quien se trataba la segunda. Luego de un pequeño rato la pelirroja salió de la ducha con su uniforme puesto y el pelo húmedo.

-Gracias por esperar, es que anoche no me pude duchar ya que estuve contigo. – Al acabar la frase miro a Happy – Vaya has traído a tu gato.

-No te importa que lo haya traído, ¿no?

-Para nada, es un gato, no molesta.

-"Que ganas tengo de saber las caras que pondrán cuando se enteren de que puede hablar y volar" – pensó mientras sonreía.

-Bueno creo que es hora de que hagamos las presentaciones correctamente. Mi nombre es Rias Gremory.

-Mi nombre es Akeno Himejima, un placer conocerte. – se presentó la morena.

-Mi nombre es Yuuto Kiba, un placer conocerte Natsu-kun. - se presentó el rubio. En serio, a nadie más le fastidia lo de kun, san, sama y demás? A mí me molesta lo que no está escrito.

-Y supongo que ya conoces a Koneko Tojo. – Volvió a tomar la palabra Rias – Ahora que todos nos conocemos, te damos la bienvenida al Club del Ocultismo Natsu Dragneel. Supongo que ahora querrás que conteste a tus preguntas. – ante lo dicho Natsu solo asintió.

Los cuatro se sentaron, Kiba y Natsu en el sofá y Rias y Akeno detrás de la mesa.

-Haber por donde empiezo. Bueno iré directa al grano. – Posando su vista en el mago – A ti estuvo a punto de matarte un ángel caído.

-¿Un qué?

-Te acuerdas del tipo que te ataco ayer. – Natsu solo asintió – pues él es un ángel caído, se les diferencia por sus alas negras. El porqué de lo que te paso fue debido a que creían que tenías un Sacred Gear.

-¿Y eso que es? – pregunto cada vez menos tranquilo. Happy se mantenía haciéndose el dormido mientras escuchaba la conversación.

-Tranquilo. Sacred Gear es un poder único que se otorga a ciertos seres humanos. Por ejemplo la mayoría de las personas cuyo nombre está registrado en la historia se dice que son poseedores de Gears sagrados. Se utilizó el poder de su equipo para grabar su nombre en la historia.

-La mayoría de los Gears sagrados tienen funciones que sólo son utilizables en la sociedad humana. – Continúo hablando Akeno - Pero hay excepcionales Gears sagrados que son una amenaza para los demonios y los ángeles caídos. Natsu, levanta su mano hacia arriba.

Natsu hizo caso y levanto su mano izquierda.

-Cierra los ojos e imaginar lo que usted piensa que es el más fuerte. – esta vez volvió a hablar Rias - Entonces, imagina a esa persona. Ahora imitar la postura de esa persona. Tienes que copiar correctamente, y no se puede detener.

Según hablaba Rias Natsu hacia lo que ella le pedía. Al imaginar al ser más fuerte automáticamente su imaginación fue a su padre, el ser más fuerte que haya conocido. Se levantó del sofá y bajo su brazo. Puso su pierna derecha más atrás que la izquierda, se agacho y encorvo un poco y encogió sus brazos y por ultimo puso una mirada como la de un cazador que va a devorar a su presa, supongo que os habréis imaginado la postura de Igneel. Ante esa mirada los chicos del club se asustaron pero lo que hizo a continuación los dejo aún más impactados. Lo único que se escuchó en toda la ciudad fue un gran rugido, el rugido de un gran animal. Ese rugido provenía de Natsu, el cual venía acompañado de una gran llamarada. El grupo Gremory tuvo que agacharse para no quemarse con el fuego. Después de semejante espectáculo se levantaron con cuidado y al mirar a Natsu se encontraron con este mirando su brazo, el cual estaba cubierto por un montón de escamas rojas de metal con una gema verde en la mano y unas garras en los dedos.

-B-bueno. – Tartamudeo la pelirroja – Eso es tu Sacred Gear, solo tú puedes usarlo. Tú perdiste la vida debido a tu Sacred Gear iba a ser una gran amenaza para el ángel caído. Tú me invocaste cuando estabas al borde de la muerte. Que fue convocado por este cartel. - Rías sacó un folleto único.

Natsu al observarlo se acordó de la chica que le dio uno igual.

-Este folleto es el que dejó de funcionar. Este círculo mágico se utiliza para llamar a nosotros, los demonios. Últimamente, la gente no dibuja este círculo que nos convoquen. Les damos estos folletos a las personas para que puedan convocar a los demonios. Este círculo mágico es seguro y fácil de usar. Ese día, uno de nuestros familiares, se disfrazó como un ser humano y te entregó esto. Después de que fuiste atacado por el ángel caído, me llamaste mientras estabas al borde de la muerte. Tú deseaste esto con tanta fuerza que me llamaste. Pero había un problema, y eso fue que eran un momento de la muerte. No sólo los demonios, sino también a los seres humanos morirían al instante si atravesado por la lanza de la Luz. Tú también estuviste en un estado así, así que decidí salvar su vida. Al hacerlo te convertiste en mi siervo y por tanto ahora eres parte del Club del Ocultismo y de la casa Gremory.

Después de esta última frase en la espalda de Natsu y el grupo Gremory aparecieron un par de alas de demonio.

-¡NATSU TIENES UNA ALAS EN LA ESPALDA! – fue el grito de Happy después de ver las nuevas alas de su padre.

-Eso parece.

-Kya! – Fue el grito de Akeno, la cual tenía estrellas en los ojos – Ese gato acaba de hablar.

-¡¿Tu gato puede hablar?! – fue el grito de Rias.

-Aye y también vuelo. – y saco sus alas.

Koneko se acercó hasta Happy y extendió sus manos hacia él. Happy al ver eso no se le ocurrió otra cosa que ir a ellos. En cuanto lo tuvo entre sus brazo Koneko se sentó en el sofá y se puso a acariciarlo. Natsu empezó a observar su brazo, el cual aún tenía el Sacred Gear activado, y se acordó de la llamarada que provoco.

-Etto, lamento lo del fuego. – dijo apenado.

-Tranquilo, Akeno se encargara de eso.

-Por cierto Natsu con esas alas te pareces un poco más a Igneel, aunque no sean iguales. – dijo Happy entre ronroneos.

-Tienes razón Happy. – dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica.

-Oye Natsu-kun, ¿Quién es Igneel? – pregunto el rubio.

-Es mi padre. – contesto con voz orgullosa.

-¿Y por qué dice que te pareces un poco más a el? – fue el turno de preguntar de Rias.

-Porque es un dragón.

Silencio profundo. Eso es lo único que se oía, bueno y los ronroneos de Happy, hasta que se escuchó un "Aye" de este y preguntaron, o más bien gritaron.

-¡¿UN QUÉ?!

Bueno aquí está el segundo capítulo. He espero que lo hayáis disfrutado. Yo ya he acabado mis exámenes, sino he suspendido ninguno, así que tendré más tiempo para escribir, espero. Como ya dije en esta historia me baso en la Novela Ligera, pero aun no voy a poder realizar los cambios que quiero hacer. Ya aviso de que habrá un gran cambio en comparación con la serie. Lo más posible es que en el próximo o después del próximo aparezca parte de la sorpresa, solo que no se si les gustara. Tranquilos, explicare el porqué de eso. Bueno ya sabéis, dudas o mensajes privados para lo que puse en el capítulo anterior serán bienvenidos. Ale, nos leemos cuando actualiza, y como dijo alguien:

SIN PAUSA PERO SIN PRISA


	3. Trabajos, una monja y el primer combate

Ni Fairy Tail ni High School DxD son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Este fic contendrá momentos echi, violencia y palabras malsonantes.

-comentarios normales-

-"pensamientos"-

Capitulo 2:

TRABAJOS, UNA MONJA Y EL PRIMER COMBATE

-¡¿COMO QUE ES UN DRAGON?! ¡¿ENTONCES TU ERES UNO?!

-No, no soy un dragón, fui criado por uno. Igneel me encontró en el bosque y me enseño casi todo lo que se pero, un día desapareció y por mucho que lo busque no lo encuentro.

-Entiendo. – Dijo Rias mientras ponía su mano en su barbilla en pose pensadora – Eso quiere decir que es un [Imitator dragon] – termino de razonar.

Natsu prefirió no decir nada ya que prefería no decir por el momento que era un dragonslayer.

-Bien, ahora que ya tienes tu Sacred Gear he de decirte que Si estás conmigo, tu estilo de vida y el futuro llegará a ser muy brillante. – Comento Rias cambiando de tema - Para decirte la verdad, hay rangos entre los demonios. Algo llamado "Título de nobleza". Yo también tengo uno. El lugar donde han nacido y la familia que nacieron juegan un papel importante en ella, pero no son demonios que se levantan. Todo el mundo comienza como un novato en primer lugar.

Natsu no hizo ningún gesto pero lo parecía lógico lo que le estaba contando.

-La mayoría de los demonios puros fueron asesinados en la guerra de hace mucho tiempo. Por eso empezaron a hacer un montón de servidores. Al igual que los seres humanos, los demonios se separaron en los géneros de hombre y mujer y son capaces de dar a luz. Pero incluso con parto normal, se necesitará mucho tiempo para volver a la misma población que antes. Los demonios también tienen una tasa de natalidad muy baja, por lo que no serán capaces de levantarse contra los ángeles caídos. Así que como los seres humanos que tienen buena calidad y los convertimos en demonios como nuestro sirviente.

Natsu seguía escuchando atentamente, lo cual sorprendió a Happy ya que Natsu no era de los de escuchar tanto tiempo sin aburrirse y pasar de ello.

-¿Natsu te estas enterando o solo asientes porque si? – pregunto el neko, que estaba en el regazo de Koneko.

-Por supuesto que sí. – pregunto con enfado ya que no le gusto que su compañero lo tratara como un tonto.

-Continuo, el número de demonios aumento, pero no el de demonios poderosos. Así que se creó una nueva regla, las ocasiones u oportunidades se les dieron a los demonios reencarnados que fueran poderosos, en otras palabras, los demonios que se han reencarnado de los seres humanos. Los reencarnados se dan nobleza y si son de gran alcance debido a que hay muchos demonios provenientes de la sociedad humana. También hay demonios como yo, que llegaron a la sociedad humana.

-Osease, que hay demonios que vienen de donde vengáis vosotros hasta el mundo humano.

-Exacto, y es raro que no sepas que venimos del inframundo.

-Bueno. – empezó a hablar Natsu nervioso y rascándose la cabeza – Es que no conozco ninguna religión, además de que siempre me ha dado igual.

-¿No sabias nada de la religión cristiana? – pregunto Akeno a lo que Natsu solo negó – ¿ni de la nórdica? ¿La griega?

-No conozco ninguna.

Esa respuesta seca dejo impresionados a los Gremory ya que era raro que alguien no conociera alguna de las grandes religiones de la historia.

-Entonces ¿no tienes ningún ser superior? – esta vez pregunto el rubio.

-Ni lo tengo ni me interesa tenerlo, a mí no me preocupa eso y si alguno se mete en mi camino simplemente me lo quitó de en medio.

Los chicos estaban que no se lo creían, no solo no conocía ninguna religión sino que le daba igual e incluso se atrevía a decir que lucharía con uno si se metiera en su camino. Hubo un gran silencio hasta que Rias decidió continuar con lo que le estaba contando.

-Ejem sigamos con la explicación. Las personas con una ambición fuerte o las personas que desean obtener ayuda de los demonios por lo general pueden distinguir con fuerza. Estamos por lo general convocado por el que se puede distinguir entre ellos por el folleto con el círculo mágico que damos hacia fuera. Eso quiere decir que con el método correcto serías capaz de obtener un título de nobleza No es imposible, aunque tomaría mucho tiempo y esfuerzo para lograrlo.

-Entiendo, aunque debo decir que a mí no me interesa nada de la nobleza ni de tener siervos. Yo lo único que quiero es hacerme más fuerte para derrotar a todo el que me enfrente. – dijo mientras pensaba en Erza, Laxus, Gildarts, Acnologia y otros más.

-Comprendo, pero a partir de ahora tendrás que llamarme Buchuo.

-¿En serio tengo que hacer eso? – pregunto confundido.

-Por lo menos aquí en la escuela.

Han pasado días desde la gran explicación por parte de Rias. Natsu empezó su nueva vida con un nuevo punto de vista debido a que ahora sabía que es lo que le había pasado. Empezó a pensar en lo que le dijo Rias sobre la luz y los tipos que debía evitar enfrentarse a toda costa. Estos son los ángeles y ángeles caídos ya que ellos usan ataques de luz. Como hacia cada noche desde que se convirtió en demonio salía a hacer ejercicio por las noches e intentaba activar su Sacred Gear pero nunca lo conseguía. También noto que su magia no se recuperaba, por lo que cada vez se preocupaba más.

Todos los días iba repartiendo volantes en los buzones de la gente con un dispositivo especial. Hay una pantalla, los botones y un lápiz táctil. Cada demonio se le da un cierto territorio en el mundo humano y es también la única zona donde se les permite hacer su trabajo.

Cierto día después de la escuela Natsu fue hasta el Club del Ocultismo y como hacía en Fairy Tail entro sin ni siquiera llamar a la puerta.

-Que bien que has venido Natsu. – Le hablo la pelirroja nada más verlo entrar – Akeno adelante.

-Hai Buchuo, Natsu-kun ven aquí. – señalo la morena al centro del salón, en medio del círculo.

-Natsu, tu trabajo de repartir folletos ya culminó ahora puedes comenzar su trabajo como un demonio profesionalmente. – volvió a hablar con una sonrisa Rias - Ya que es la primera vez que va a ser un contrato con alguien que tiene un pequeño deseo. Koneko recibió dos contratos de antemano. Puesto que es difícil hacer las dos cosas, voy a dejar una para ti.

Natsu observa a Akeno, que se encuentra dentro del círculo, que está haciendo algo que desconoce. Entonces, el círculo mágico comienza a emitir luz azul y blanco.

-Mantente tranquilo Natsu. Akeno está creando tu sello tallado en el círculo mágico.

-Extiende tus manos – le dice la pelirroja Gremory.

Al extender las manos empieza a escribir algo en la palma de la mano izquierda con sus dedos. Al terminar el símbolo se ilumina y Rias le aclara.

-Este sello mágico se utiliza para el transporte y se puede transportar a un lugar del cliente al instante. Y cuando el contrato se terminó le permite volver a esta sala. Ahora, ve al centro del círculo. ¿Está listo Akeno?

-Hai Buchuo.

-Bien pues ahora ve mi siervo.

En ese instante Natsu desaparece de la sala y aparece en otro lugar, más precisamente en una habitación. Aún estaba un poco impresionado por la tele transportación que no se dio cuenta de que cierta persona estaba mirándole fijamente.

-Tú no eres Koneko-chan.

-Etto… no, es obvio que no soy ella.

-Y porque no está aquí. Yo la convoque a ella.

-Porque soy un novato y ella recibió dos, por lo que este me ha tocado a mí.

El hombre se quedó mirándolo un buen rato hasta que no tuvo más remedio que aceptarlo.

-Mi nombre es Morizawa.

-Yo soy Natsu. Oye ¿que querías que hiciera Koneko?

-Quería que se pusiera esto. Es el uniforme de Nagato Yuki.

-No se tu pero eso no me lo pongo ni borracho. – hablo Natsu ya que se lo imagino con el puesto.

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! ¡ESTO ES DE MI ADORABLE KONEKO-CHAN! ¡UN IDIOTA COMO TU JAMAS PODRIA PONERSELO!

-¡COMO QUE IDIOTA MALDITO IMBECIL! ¡QUIERES VER COMO TE CALCINO! –grito Natsu ya que no le había gustado nada como lo llamo Morizawa.

-¡¿CALCINARME?! ¡¿TU?! ¡SI SOLO ERES UN PUTO NOVATO!

-¡VALE AHORA SI QUE ME HAS CABREADO IMBECIL!

Ante este último comentario Natsu empezó a expulsar fuego de su cuerpo, tanto que incluso empezó a quemar el techo. Morizawa, al ver esto solo pudo gritar e ir corriendo a coger el extintor. Al verlo Natsu apago sus llamas, con lo cual Morizawa solo pudo mirarlo perplejo.

-Entonces sí que puedes usar fuego. – susurro aun impresionado.

-Por supuesto que sí.

-Ok, ok. Me disculpo por eso. Mejor empezamos de nuevo. Entonces sobre mi deseo… ¿Qué tal hacerme rico?

-Espera que lo compruebe.

Natsu uso su dispositivo para poder ver cuánto le costaría conceder su deseo. Al observarlo miro al hombre y le contesto.

-Podría concedértelo pero me temo que el precio sería tu vida.

-¡¿QUE?! ¡¿TAN POCO VALE MI VIDA?! Pues vaya mierda, y ¿Qué tal tener un harem?

-Más de lo mismo.

-Buaaaaa. – Se puso a llorar – Lo siento por haber nacido. – y siguió llorando.

-Seguro que hay algo que pueda hacer, ¿no deseas otra cosa?

-Bueno. – Se puso a pensar - ¿podrías darme entradas VIP para el festival mundial del anime y manga? – no sé si existe, así que usad la imaginación.

-Espera un momento, sí, eso parece que si podría. - Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa.

-En serio, genial, ya sabía que algo debía valer mi vida, ¿Cuánto me costaría?

-Tu resistencia física.

-Ok, trato hecho.

Después de pedir su deseo ambos firmaron el documento de contrato. Al volver a la sala Rias observo el contrato del cliente con Natsu. Al terminar observo a Natsu con una sonrisa y le hablo.

-No está mal. Has cumplido el deseo del cliente y has conseguido una buena crítica suya.

Al día siguiente volvió a hacer un trabajo, solo que esa vez el cliente era raro…. MUY RARO.

"Bienvenido-nyou". Era un cuerpo robusto, y tenía una presencia sin igual. Era un tipo enorme, con los músculos increíbles llevaba un traje de lolita gótica. Si miraba con atención los botones de la ropa, parecía que estaban a punto de caer y en algunos lugares parecía que estaban a punto de ser arrancados. También sus ojos eran de un bebé a pesar de que sentía como si estuviera a punto de morir. Lo más inusual fue la cabeza. Tenía las orejas de gato.

-Tu convocaste a un demonio del clan Gremory? – pregunto Natsu aun impactado por el tío que tenía delante.

-Sí-nyou. Yo lo llamé Akuma-san, porque hay un deseo que quiero-nyo. Miru-Tan quiere convertirse en una chica mágica-nyo. ¡Akuma-san! ¡Por favor, dale a Miru-tan el poder de la fantasía nyo! – esto último lo dijo mientras lloraba.

-Oi oi cálmate Voy a escuchar lo que tienes que decir. – enserio, ese tío era MUY RARO.

Sin duda Natsu no quería recordar lo que había pasado con ese tío.

–"Por Mavis espero que no se enteren los del gremio lo que me ha hecho hacer" – ese fue su pensamiento al terminarlo. Se preguntaba cuanta gente rara lo llamaría para que pudiera cumplir su deseo y también si lo llamaría alguien normal para que tuviera que darle una paliza a alguien, ya que pelear era su especialidad. Al volver a la sala vio a Happy dormido en el regazo de Koneko mientras esta lo acariciaba. El neko le había cogido el gusto a estar ahí mientras Natsu estuviera haciendo trabajos. Además desde que habían salido del escudo de Mavis echaba de menos las caricias de su amiga rubia.

Paso el día y llego el siguiente. Después de la actividad regular del club estaba de camino casa, solo ya que Happy se fue a no sé dónde.

-Ay! – escucho de repente mientras iba paseando.

-Oye, ¿te encuentras bien? – pregunto mientras extendía su mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Awwww. ¿Por qué sigo tropezando con...? Oh, lo siento. Muchas gracias.

Cuando se levantó Natsu comprobó que se trataba de una muchacha de la misma edad que él, solo que era más baja, aunque no tanto como Levy. Pudo apreciar que era rubia y de ojos verdes. Siguió observando cuando se dio cuenta de su ropa. Por lo que le habían dicho, ella debía tratarse de una monja.

-Etto, ¿estás de viaje o algo parecido?

-¿Ah? O no, no, solo es que me han transferido a una iglesia de esta ciudad. El problema es que no sé dónde está y al no saber hablar japonés no hay nadie que me ayude.

-"Cierto, Rias me dijo que al ser demonios podemos hablar todas las lenguas, por lo que ella me entiende a mí y yo a ella" – en serio, ¿desde cuándo Natsu razona tanto?

-Bueno yo llevo viviendo un tiempo aquí y se dónde se encuentra la iglesia, ¿quieres que te lleve?

-¿En serio? Muchísimas gracias. ¡Todo esto es gracias a Dios! – respondió con una sonrisa.

Cuando Natsu miro el rosario que lleva en el pecho, le dio una reacción muy negativa. Empezaron a caminar y al llegar a un parque oyeron el llanto de un niño.

-¿Estás bien hijo? – le pregunto su madre

Parece que sólo tropezó. Pero, de repente, la monja se volvió hacia el parque.

-Hola. – fue lo primero en decir.

La hermana entró en la casa del parque y se dirigió hacia el muchacho que seguía llorando. Natsu no tardo en seguir a la monja.

-¿Estás bien? Los chicos no deben llorar por una lesión de menor importancia como esta. – volvió a hablar la rubia

Le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza del muchacho. El niño probablemente no entendía lo que estaba diciendo, pero la rubia tenía una expresión muy amable. Esta puso la palma de la mano donde el niño tenía la herida. Natsu se quedó impresionado con lo que paso al hacer eso. Un orbe luz verde que apareció de la palma de la mano de la hermana y fue intermitente en la rodilla del niño. Cuando miro más atentamente, las lesiones del niño empezaron a desaparecer. Natsu se preguntó cómo pudo hacer eso, primero pensó que era una dragonslayer como Wendy, pero se acordó de que Mavis le dijo que solo unos pocos seres de ese mundo sabían de la existencia de los dragonslayers y de Earthland. Ante ese razonamiento cayo en lo único que podía ser eso. Un Sacred Gear. Un poder especial que se otorga a ciertas personas. Creo que eso es lo que dijo antes de Kiba. Cuando volvió a mirar al niño la lesión se había ido. No había ni siquiera rastro de la herida. Este es el poder de su Sacred Gear. La madre del niño se asustó. La rubia dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza al muchacho y miró a Natsu.

-Lo siento. Pero tenía que hacerlo.

Ante esto la madre cogió a su hijo y empezó a alejarse de la pareja.

-Muchas gracias señorita. – fue el grito del niño.

La monja no entendió aunque sonrió porque intuía lo que quiso decir el niño. Siguieron caminando hasta que Natsu se decidió a hablar.

-Así que tú también tienen su Sacred Gear.

La monja lo miro sorprendida por lo que acababa de escuchar, aunque luego se tranquilizó al mirar la pequeña sonrisa de este.

-Sí, es el poder de curar. Se trata de un poder especial que Dios me dio.

Tuvo el impulso de decirle que el también tenía uno, pero se acordó de que por el momento no tenía a ninguno de sus compañeros para que evitara hacer o decir tonterías. La conversación terminó ahí y siguieron caminando hacia la iglesia. Llegamos a una antigua iglesia después de caminar durante unos minutos. Era bastante vieja. Natsu empezó a tener un mal presentimiento y entonces le llego un olor a su nariz.

-¡Esta aquí! ¡La puta de alas negras!

Buchuo dijo que nunca debe estar cerca de una iglesia o un santuario.

-¡Sí, este es el lugar! ¡Gracias a Dios!

La monja mostró un suspiro de alivio. Estaba oscureciendo por lo que Natsu pensó que era hora de irse.

-Entonces voy a seguir mi camino.

-Por favor, espera. Me gustaría hacerte un té.

-Lo siento pero tengo un asunto y ya llego tarde. ¿Qué te parece si nos reunimos de nuevo?

-Sí, me parecería bien. – contesto la monja con una sonrisa.

-Ok, por cierto mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel, puedes decirme Natsu.

-Yo soy Asia Argento, pero puedes llamarme Asia.

Después de eso Natsu empezó a caminar hasta el Club del Ocultismo. Al llegar ahí Rias lo miraba preocupada y Natsu le conto lo que le había pasado. Después de contarle la historia se notaba que Rias no estaba para nada contenta.

-No vuelvas a acercarte a una iglesia. Para nosotros, los demonios, la iglesia es un territorio enemigo. Sólo entrando en él puede causar una guerra entre los demonios y dios. Ya que era un acto de bondad la iglesia no te ha hecho daño. Pero los ángeles siempre están al acecho y podrían haberte clavado una lanza de luz. No te involucres con gente de la iglesia, especialmente con los exorcistas. Ellos son nuestro mayor enemigo. Ellos podrían fácilmente a eliminarte debido a que sus poderes son apoyados por la oración de Dios. Más aún, si se trata de un exorcista con un Sacred Gear. Eso sería lo mismo que poner un pie en el límite de la muerte. Se podría evitar la muerte como un ser humano al ser resucitado como un diablo. Pero los demonios que son exorcizados son completamente eliminados. Se convierten en nada. Nada. ¿Entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo?

-Lo último de la nada no.

-Eso es porque tienes el cerebro derretido. – dijo Happy con las manos en la boca.

Natsu solo le miro como mira a Gray cuando le dice lo mismo. En cambio Rias lo miro con una sonrisa.

-Tú serias un buen demonio Happy.

-¡Aye sir!

-Jejeje. Lo siento por cómo me he puesto, pero Natsu hazme caso. No vuelvas a acercarte a esa gente.

-¿Buchuo pasa algo? – pregunto Akeno apareciendo de repente, pero Natsu ni se inmuto.

Aunque ambas estaban impresionadas de que Natsu no hiciera ningún movimiento siguieron con lo que estaban hablando.

-Ya nada Akeno. ¿Qué ocurre?

-Tenemos un trabajo del archiduque.

Diablos exiliados o callejeros, como queráis llamarles. Son demonios convertidos en sirvientes de un demonio con un título de nobleza pero algunos traicionan y matan a su amo. Casos como esos a menudo se producen. Son demonios enormemente poderosos. Ni siquiera se puede comparar con el momento en el que eras un ser humano. Hay algunos que optan por usar ese poder para sus propios intereses. Esos demonios salen de la zona de su maestro y causan alboroto en toda la zona circundante. Estos tipos de demonios son llamados "demonios callejeros". Cuando se encuentran, el líder o los otros demonios de esa zona son enviados para eliminarlos.

Natsu fue al edificio sin uso ubicado en la parte exterior de la ciudad junto con los demás. Cada noche, un demonio callejero está atrayendo a los seres humanos a la construcción con el fin de alimentarse de ellos. Como tal, fue una petición del demonio de clase alta para darle caza.

Era de noche y no se veía mucho, solo lo que alumbraban las farolas. El grupo iba caminando pero Natsu se detuvo de golpe. Los demás siguieron caminando hasta que se dieron cuenta de que se había parado.

-¿Ocurre algo Natsu? – pregunto Rias desconcertada.

-Sangre, huele a sangre.

-Tiene razón. – Esta vez fue Koneko la que hablo – ¿Cómo lo has sabido antes que yo? – pregunto a Natsu.

-Creo que es porque eres un [Imitator dragon] – contesto por el Rias.

-"En serio, me está fastidiando ese término" – pensó Natsu.

-Bien Natsu este es el momento para que veas lo que podemos hacer. – Dijo mientras ponía las manos en la cadera – además de explicarte el rango de los demás.

-¿Rango? – pregunto confuso Natsu.

-Un demonio que se convierte en un maestro puede darle rangos a los que se convierten en sus siervos. – continuo la pelirroja - Sí es probable que sea hora de que explique al respecto y la historia de los demonios. "No fue una guerra de tres lados entre los demonios, los ángeles caídos, y Dios con sus ángeles. Los tres lados tenían un gran ejército y pelearon durante casi toda la eternidad. Como resultado, los tres lados han perdido la mayor parte de sus tropas y la guerra terminó hace cientos de años sin ningún bando ganador.

Kiba continuó.

-Los demonios no fueron una excepción. Grandes demonios con título de nobleza que estaban al mando de 20 o 30 soldados perdieron la mayor parte de sus subordinados, debido a la guerra. Ellos perdieron tantos que ni siquiera podían formar nuevos ejércitos.

-He oído que la mayoría de los demonios puros fallecieron en esa guerra. – esta vez fue el turno de Akeno - Pero incluso después de la guerra, todavía hay problemas entre los demonios, los ángeles caídos y Dios. Incluso cuando los ángeles caídos y ángeles de Dios también perdieron la mayor parte de sus tropas, todavía estamos en una posición donde no podemos bajar la guardia o de lo contrario estaremos en problemas.

Después Rias volvió a hablar.

-Entonces los diablos decidió utilizar un sistema para formar un pequeño grupo de soldados. Y eso es las piezas del mal, Evil Piece. Diablos, con título de nobleza decide utilizar las características de un juego del mundo humano el ajedrez, en sus sirvientes. Es irónico porque la mayoría de los servidores son los demonios que se han reencarnado eran seres humanos. Desde entonces, el ajedrez se convirtió en un juego popular en el mundo de los demonios. Los demonios que son maestros son un "Rey". En nuestro caso, que soy yo. A partir de ahí crearon 5 rasgos especiales que se compone de la Reina, Torre, Alfil, y el Caballo. Como no podía hacer un ejército, decidieron tener un pequeño número de demonios y les dan un enorme poder. Este sistema se hizo en los últimos cien años, y este inesperado se hizo popular entre los demonios con título de nobleza. Ellos comenzaron a competir unos contra otros. Por ejemplo, como, "Mi caballo es más fuerte", O "No, mi torre es más fuerte" Como resultado empezaron a jugar un partido como el de ajedrez, uno contra el otro con sus sirvientes. Nosotros lo llamamos el "Juego de clasificación". De todos modos este juego se hizo muy popular entre los demonios. Ahora incluso hay torneos para ello. La fuerza de sus "piezas", y también los hace fuertes ya que el juego afecta a la posición de la sociedad de los demonios, y su título de nobleza. Hay una cosa que se llama "Piece recoger" donde se reúnen los seres humanos con talentos y convertirlos en sus piezas. Es muy popular recientemente. Los sirvientes con talento son convertidos en eso. Yo al no ser una demonio madura no puedo participar de forma oficial.

Al terminar de contar todo miro a Natsu, el cual estaba con una póker face.

-Etto Natsu ¿has entendido lo que te he dicho? – pregunto preocupada por este.

-Tranquila, solamente ha sido mucha información de golpe y le esta costando trabajo entenderlo todo. – contesto Happy por el pelirrosa, a mi también me costaría si me lo contaran de golpe jeje.

Siguieron mirando al mago hasta que se dio cuenta de que todos le estaban mirando fijamente.

-¿Pasa algo?

-¿Has entendido lo que te he explicado Natsu?

-Bueno – empezó a decir mientras ponía su mano en la barbilla – algo de que cada uno tiene un rango y que hay un torneo para ver quién es más fuerte.

-Aye al menos has entendido algo Natsu.

-¡Cállate Happy!

-Bueno lo mejor será explicarlo más tarde y más pausadamente.

-Oye Buchuo ¿Qué rango tengo yo?

-Ah sí, tú eres el peón.

-¿Con que el peón eh?

-Pero Natsu-kun ¿tú sabes jugar al ajedrez? – pregunto Kiba

-Una vez jugo contra Luce y quien ganara podría pedir cualquier cosa al otro, esto lo hizo para pedir a Natsu que dejara de molestarla. – aclaro Happy.

-¿Y quién gano? – volvió a preguntar el rubio

-Increíblemente gano Natsu. – comento Happy mientras ponía cara de asombrado.

-¿Cómo lo saber? – pregunto Natsu sorprendido.

-Jejeje un mago nunca revela sus secretos. – comento el neko mientras se cubría la boca con sus patas.

-¿Y que pidió? – pregunto esta vez Rias.

-Pues no lo sé, yo me fui porque me aburrí.

-Entonces ¿qué pediste Natsu?

-Eso solo lo sabremos Luce y yo. – contesto mientras desviaba la cabeza para que no se la vieran.

-Seguro que algo pervertido. – y como siempre nuestro amiguito troll volvió a abrir la boca.

Ante esto Natsu se volvió y como hizo Erza en el anime le dio una patada mandándolo a volar mientras el gritaba su "Ayeeeeeeeeeeeee".

-Ejem, mejor sigamos con el trabajo. – dijo de repente Natsu serio.

Siguieron acercándose a la fábrica hasta que una voz hablo.

-Puedo oler algo desagradable. Pero también puedo oler algo delicioso. ¿Es dulce? ¿O es amargo?

-Demonio callejero Vaizor. Nosotros estamos aquí para eliminarte. – contesto Rias con voz autoritaria.

Los ecos de la risa los rodeaban. Desde las sombras, algo apareció. Era una mujer en topless. Lo siguiente que apareció era el cuerpo de una bestia gigantesca. La parte inferior del cuerpo del monstruo tenía cuatro piernas gordas con garras afiladas y una cola de serpiente.

-Dejando de lado de su amo, y arrasa lo que quieras sin duda merece la muerte. En el nombre del duque Gremory, con mucho gusto te eliminaremos.

-¡Sí que eres valiente niña! Voy a rasgar tu cuerpo y su color será rojo al igual que tu pelo.

-¡Yuuto!

-¡Si!

Kiba pasó a una enorme velocidad al lado de Natsu – "Wow sin duda es rápido, me pregunto si será igual o más rápido de Jet".

-Natsu a partir de aquí voy a explicar lo que dejé pendiente antes. – este solo asintió - La posición Yuuto es" Caballo". Su fuerte es la velocidad. Aquellos que se convierten en un caballero tienen mayor velocidad.

-"Por eso es tan rápido"

La velocidad de Kiba iba en aumento hasta que finalmente le costó demasiado seguirlo. –"Sin duda es más rápido que Jet, aunque sea por poco" - El monstruo estaba usando una lanza que tenía en las manos para atacar pero no conseguía golpearlo.

-Y la última arma de Yuuto es la espada.

Kiba detuvo sus movimientos y de repente que estaba sosteniendo una espada. Lo sacó de la vaina y la espada desnuda se refleja la luz de la luna. De repente desapareció y un instante después se escuchó el grito del monstruo.

-¡Gyah!

Cuando Natsu se fijó sus brazos se separaron del resto del cuerpo junto con la lanza. La sangre brotaba de su herida.

-Este es el poder de Yuuto. Una velocidad con la que no se puede seguir con los ojos y habilidades con la espada de la de un maestro, la cual consiguió entrenando con el caballero de mi hermano. Mediante la combinación de estos dos, se convirtió en el más rápido caballo.

-"Impresionante sin duda a Erza le encantaría luchar con él, pero dudo que pudiera vencerla. Espera un momento, ¿Rias tiene un hermano? Espera, ¿esa que está en la pata no es Koneko?"

-La siguiente es Koneko, ella es una torre y su rasgo es…

¡PUMMM! Fue lo que se escuchó. El enorme monstruo trató de acabar con Koneko pero los pies del monstruo no chocaron con el suelo. La pequeña le levantó los pies al monstruo.

-La fuerza absoluta y también una defensa muy alta. Es imposible que un demonio con ese calibre pueda acabar con Koneko.

-Vuela.

Koneko salto alto y le dio un puñetazo en el estómago del monstruo muy agudamente.

El enorme cuerpo del monstruo se lanzó hacia atrás.

-Por ultimo Akeno. – esta se ríe y vuela hacia el monstruo. - Akeno es una reina. Es la persona que es el más fuerte después de mí. La reina tiene todos los rasgos de peón, caballo, alfil y torre.

-Ara ara, parece que todavía tiene algo de energía en ti. Entonces ¿qué te parece esto?

De repente, el cielo brillaba, y un rayo fulmina al monstruo.

-Gagagaggaaaaaa!

El monstruo recibió una descarga eléctrica mortal. Su cuerpo fue quemado y el humo salía de ella.

-Oh, parece que siguen con mucha energía. Parece que puedes tomar más. –comento Akeno.

Entonces otro rayo golpeó al monstruo. La cara de Akeno tenía una expresión de miedo y fría a pesar de que estaba sonriendo. Natsu tuvo un escalofrió ya que le recordó a alguien, creo que todos sabemos a quién recuerda.

-Akeno sobresale en el uso de la magia, se podría decir que utiliza los elementos naturales como el rayo, el hielo y el fuego y tal. Y, sobre todo, que es una sádica suprema. – aclaro Rias mientras Natsu terminaba de confirmas que se parecía a Mira.

-"Algo me dice que esas dos se van a llevar muy bien" – pensó mientras su cara se ponía azul y perdía todo rastro de color en su cuerpo.

-Por lo general, ella es muy amable. Pero una vez que empiece la batalla, ella no se detendrá hasta que se calme. Oye ¿estás bien? – pregunto al ver como se encontraba el pelirrosa.

-S-sí, e-esq-que m-me ha re-ecor-d-da-do a al-gui-en. – contesto tartamudeando. Si con una Mira no tenían poco pues ahora había dos.

-Tú no tienes que tener miedo Natsu. Akeno es muy amable con sus compañeros así que no es un problema. Incluso me dijo que eras lindo. La próxima vez déjate perder, ella sin duda te abrazará con amabilidad. – contesto con una sonrisa la pelirroja.

-Fufu. ¿Cuánto de mi rayo te puede llevar Monster-san? Todavía no puedes morir. La que remata al final va a ser mi maestra pero antes tenemos que dejar que el lindo Natsu demuestre lo que puede hacer. ¡Ohohohoh!

-"Empiezo a creer que es más sádica que Mira".

Durante unos minutos, los ataques eléctricos de Akeno continuaron. Después de que se calmara Rias asintió con la cabeza y miro a Natsu.

-Muy bien Natsu, pude ver que contra el ángel caído te defendiste bastante bien. Ahora demuéstranos lo que puedes hacer, pero antes déjame decirte que el peón, cuando está en territorio enemigo, puede cambiarse por cualquier otra pieza menos por el rey, pero quiero ver que puedes hacer sin cambiar a otra pieza.

-¡Yosh, ESTOY ENCENDIDO!

-¡Karyu no Kenkaku!

Con este ataque encendió todo su cuerpo y se lanzó directo contra el monstruo, dándole de lleno en el estómago. El monstruo sale disparado contra la pared atravesándola.

-¡Karyu no Köen!

Natsu salto hacia el cielo y creo una gran bola de fuego y lanzándola contra el monstruo. Al disiparse el humo se observa un cráter en el suelo y pequeñas llamas alrededor, producto del ataque. Lo que sorprendió a los demás es que no había rastro del demonio. Al mirar a Rias Natsu con cara apenada y rascándose la nuca le dice.

-Lo siento, creo que se me fue la mano jeje.

-N-no pasa nada, pero la próxima vez acuérdate de que soy yo la que los destruye. – comento después de recomponerse.

-"Natsu-kun/sempai sin duda es muy poderoso" – fue el pensamiento del resto del grupo.

-Sin suda es impresionante que aun sin unas el Sacred Gear tengas tanto poder, aunque al haber sido criado y entenado por un dragón es normal. Aunque es la primera vez que veo a un [Imitator dragon] con tanto poder.

-Supongo que sí. "No me acostumbro a que me diga eso, ofende a mi orgullo de dragonslayer"

-Aye Natsu has sido muy malo. – comento Happy, el cual apareció de repente.

-Eso es tu culpa por hablar más de la cuenta.

-Por cierto Rias – pregunto el neko - ¿Que es un [Imitator dragon]?

-Pues un mago que imita a los dragones, aunque son tan pocos porque aunque los intentan imitar no tienen un gran poder, aunque parece que con Natsu es diferente. Bueno se acabó. Buen trabajo a todos.

Y se marcharon de vuelta a la sala.

Bueno, tercer capítulo estrenado, jeje sí que voy rápido, creo que debería ralentizar un poco. Bueno con respecto a las sorpresas y el cambio empezaran a partir del próximo capítulo. Nos leemos gente.


	4. Un toca huevos, una amiga y una muerte

Ni Fairy Tail ni High School DxD son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Antes de nada tengo varias cosas que decir, la primera es que he pasado de 90 visitas a más de 200 en dos días ¡! Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que leen esta historia (liderados por México) y también a aquellos que ponen favoritos y follows, además de los que me mandan reviews (aunque por ahora sean pocos)

Lo segundo es que en este capítulo pondré la primera sorpresa, aunque vuelvo a decir que no será agradable para algunos, o eso creo, al final explicare el porqué.

**Una cosa que se me olvido decir antes. La apariencia de los personajes de FT será la misma que en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, es decir, la forma que Natsu lleva su bufanda o el estilo de ropa de Gajeel con la cinta en la frente o el estilo de pelo que usan Lucy y Juvia, etc.**

treeofsakuras: bueno, cuando Natsu recupere su magia estará casi al nivel de Sairaorg, puño contra puno, sin Sacred Gear. Y la sorpresa ya me dirás que te pareció.

Este fic contendrá momentos echi, violencia y palabras malsonantes.

-comentarios normales-

-"pensamientos"-

* * *

Capítulo 3:

**UN TOCA HUEVOS, UNA AMIGA Y UNA MUERTE**

-"Ahhh esto de los deseos es muy aburrido, no acaban nunca." – pensó Natsu mientras estaba tumbado en la cama.

Se puso a recordar la charla que tuvo con Rias en la sala del Club después de volver de la fábrica.

(Flash back)

-¿Oye Buchuo tienes más piezas además de nosotros? – le pregunto el mago a la pelirroja.

-Si. Tengo un arfil pero él no está aquí. Mi alfil está en un lugar diferente, siguiendo un orden diferente, trabajando para mí. Más adelante te lo presentare.

-Ahhh, me pregunto cómo será. – comento en pose pensativa.

-Te puedo asegurar que te asombrara. – comento mientras sonreía.

(Fin flash back)

Ante este recuerdo se puso a pensar en las personas con las que ahora formaba parte del grupo Gremory. Rias era bastante amable y sabia imponer autoridad en su grupo. Akeno, bueno mientras no la cabreara no habría problemas. Koneko era muy inexpresiva, salvo cuando estaba con Happy, entonces se le podía observar una pequeña sonrisa. Y Kiba era muy amable y relajado. Por un momento Asia le vino a la mente. Algo no cuadraba con ella. ¿Cómo es posible que una buena chica como ella este con la puta de Reynare? Había algo en esa Iglesia que no le daba buena espina, pero Rias le había dicho que no se acercara allí.

Al llegar medianoche se puso a "trabajar". Cuando se acercó a la puerta para tocar el timbre se dio cuenta de que la puerta estaba abierta y le vino un fuerte olor a sangre, sin duda algo no andaba para nada bien.

-¿Hola? ¿Soy un demonio del clan Gremory? ¿Está el cliente aquí? – pregunto con la cara muy seria ya que esa sensación cada vez iba a peor.

Al principio parecía que no había nada anormal, pero entonces dirigió su vista hacia la pared. Hay había un cadáver clavado al revés. Es el cadáver de un ser humano. Se trata de un hombre.

-"¿Sera el cliente? ¿Pero porque esta así? ¿Quién ha sido el hijo de pura que ha hecho esto?" – pensó mientras se ponía tenso debido a la furia que estaba sintiendo.

El cadáver había sido cortado brutalmente. Algo que parecía una molleja estaba saliendo de las partes heridas. El cadáver estaba clavado en la pared con un tornillo, tenía la forma de una cruz invertida. Había tornillos grandes y gruesos clavos en las palmas de las manos, los pies y en la mitad de su torso. Había un charco de sangre en el suelo por las gotas de sangre que caían del cadáver. Hubo escritos en la pared.

-¿Qué es esto? – mientras se agachaba para observar mejor.

- Está escrito como "Quien peca, es esclavo del pecado ", sólo tomó prestada la frase de alguien importante.

Al oír esa frase y voz se dio la vuelta con lentitud debido a que algo le decía que el dueño de esa voz era el que hizo eso. Al observar al sujeto se dio cuenta de que era un hombre con el pelo blanco. Es joven y parecía ser un extranjero y se veía como si fuera todavía un adolescente. Está vestido como un sacerdote.

-"¿Un sacerdote? Mierda, Buchuo me dijo que no me acercara a ellos, pero ¿Por qué ha hecho esto? No lo entiendo" – fue su razonamiento.

-Bueno, bueno. ¡Si sólo es un demonio-kun!

-"Que mal rollo me está dando este tío."

- Soy un sacerdote. Un sacerdote joven. Corté los demonios. Y yo me río al cortar la cabeza de ustedes, los demonios. Lalalala.

-"¡¿Está cantando el muy hijo de puta?!"

-Mi nombre es Freed Zelzan. Yo pertenezco a un grupo determinado de exorcistas. Oh, sólo porque me presenté, no es necesario que te presentes. Por favor, no lo hagas. Porque recordar el nombre de un demonio es un desperdicio de mi memoria. Está bien. Tú vas a morir pronto. Me aseguraré de ello. Puede doler al principio, pero después te sentirás tan bien que vas a llorar. ¡Ahora vamos a abrir la puerta de nuevo!

-"Este tío está fatal. Como sea el causante de esto ¡LO MATO!" – Pensó para después hablar – ¿Tú has matado a esta persona?

- Sí. Sí, yo lo maté. Porque él era un delincuente habitual que ha sido convocar a los demonios. Así que tuve que matarlo".

-¡¿QUE CLASE DE ESCUSA ES ESA?! – pregunto/grito mientras se enfurecía cada vez más.

-¿Eh? ¿Está usted sorprendido? ¿No estás huyendo? ¿Eso es raro? Extraño en verdad. Me refiero a los seres humanos que hace un pacto con los demonios son escoria. ¿No puedes entender eso? ¿No? ¿Es así? Bueno, tú eres un canalla, demonio.

-¡¿Cómo puede un ser humano mate a otro ser humano?! ¡¿Y más siendo un sacerdote?!

-¿Eh? ¿Qué carajo es eso? ¿Un demonio como tú dándome sermones a mí? Jajaja. Me diviertes mucho. Probablemente se podría obtener una recompensa por ser divertido. Está bien, entonces. Escucha con atención demonio de mierda. Ustedes usan la avaricia de los seres humanos para sobrevivir. Si tú vives al hacer un pacto con el diablo, entonces ya no eres un ser humano. Es el fin. Es por eso que lo mate. Me gano la vida matando a los demonios y los que son contratados para un demonio. Ese es mi trabajo.

-¡Incluso un demonio no llega tan lejos!

-¿Eh? ¿De qué estás hablando? Los diablos son basura. Es de sentido común. ¿No lo sabías? En serio, debes comenzar su vida detrás de un niño pequeño. Esperar, es inútil decir que se trata de un demonio reencarnado como tú. Más bien, tengo que matarte. Jajajaja. Es impresionante, ¿no?

El sacerdote sacó una espada que no tenía la cuchilla y una pistola. De repente un sonido vibra en el aire. La espada que sólo tenía un mango se convirtió en algo parecido a un sable.

-De alguna manera me irritas, por lo que te puedo cortar ¿Puedo disparar? ¿Está bien? Está bien, entonces. ¡Ahora voy a apuñalar tu corazón con la espada de luz, y yo voy a volar la cabeza con esta pistola de aspecto atractivo!

El sacerdote salió volando hacia Natsu para cortarlo con la espada, pero paso algo que no espero, Natsu se lanzó hacia el más rápido y lo golpeo con su puño envuelto en fuego.

-¡Karyu no Tekken!

Al golpearlo el sacerdote salió disparado contra la pared, atravesándola. Al hacer eso se dio cuenta de que le dolía la pierna izquierda. Al observársela se dio cuenta de que tenía una pequeña herida de bala. No sabe cuánto tiempo estuvo pensando como lo había hecho hasta que vio al sacerdote debajo de la pared destrozada.

-"Es resistente el carbón".

-¿Cómo es? – Pregunto al ver a Natsu observar su herida - ¡La bala especial hecha de la luz que está hecho especialmente para los exorcistas! Y no hace ningún sonido. Debido a que la bala está hecha con "luz". Esta situación resulta tanto de nosotros en adelante, ¿no?

-"Conque ataques de luz, esto se complica, pero aun así le pienso matar a este tío."

-¡Muere! ¡Muere puto demonio! ¡Conviértete en polvo y desaparecer! ¡Esto es todo para mi entretenimiento!

El sacerdote se estaba riendo con locura y estaba a punto de volver a atacar a Natsu hasta que se escuchó otra voz.

-¡Por favor, basta!

El sacerdote se congeló cuando estuvo a punto de atacar, y miró el lugar donde venía la voz. Natsu también busco en la misma dirección. Una niña estaba allí y yo la conocía.

-"Asia".

Sí, la monja rubia estaba allí.

-"Bueno, si es mi asistente, Asia-chan. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Ya terminarte de poner la barrera?

-¡Nooooooo!

Asia, gritó después de ver el cadáver clavado a la pared.

-¡Gracias por el grito adorable! Oh, sí, esta es tu primera vez viendo un cadáver, ¿no es lindo Asia-chan? A continuación, ve con cuidado. Este es el destino de los seres humanos que están pactando con un demonio.

A continuación, Asia miro a ambos y se sorprendió al ver a Natsu.

-Padre libera a esta persona. – pidió esta.

-¿Persona? No, no. Esta mierda aquí es un demonio. Jajajajaja. ¿Qué estás entendiendo mal?

-Natsu-san es un demonio.

Al parecer se sorprendió al encontrar la verdad, y no podía encontrar qué decir.

-¿Qué, qué? ¿Ustedes se conocen? Guau. Ahora bien, esta es una gran sorpresa. ¿Es el amor prohibido entre un demonio y una hermana? ¿En serio? ¿Hablas en serio?

-¡¿TE PUEDES CALLAR DE UNA PUTA VEZ PESADO?! – grito Natsu ya cansado del sacerdote.

-¡CALLATE TU PUTO DEMONIO DE MIERDA! Esas balas de luz tienen un poder anestésico que te impide moverte con normalidad además de producirte un gran dolor.

-"Por eso me cuesta moverme un poco pero ¿dolor? Bueno ventaja para mi"

-Ahahahaha! ¡Los demonios y los seres humanos no pueden coexistir! ¡Sobre todo los seres humanos que son de la iglesia por los cuales los demonios son los mayores enemigos! También somos un grupo de herejía que fue abandonado por Dios. Asia y yo somos los seres humanos que no pueden sobrevivir sin el apoyo de los caídos ángeles.

-"¿Abandonados? por Dios, eso lo explicaría pero, ¿Por qué estas con ellos Asia?"

-De todas formas ya en realidad no importa. Pero tengo que matar a esta basura aquí para terminar mi trabajo. ¿Estás listo?

Ante esto volvió a apuntar su espada hacia Natsu pero Asia caminaba entre el sacerdote y el mago. Se puso de pie delante de el con los brazos extendidos protegiendo a Natsu. La expresión del sacerdote cambió después de ver esto.

-Hey, hey ¿Hablas en serio? Asia-chan, ¿sabes lo que estás haciendo? – pregunto sorprendido por lo que estaba viendo.

-Sí, Padre Freed. Sé lo que hago. Se lo ruego, por favor, perdone a esta persona. Por favor, déjela ir.

-"¿Por qué me protege? Esto es cada vez más extraño." – pensó Natsu sorprendido también por lo que estaba haciendo Asia.

- No puedo soportarlo más. No se puede matar a la gente sólo porque están pactando con un demonio. Tampoco se puede matar a los demonios. ¡No está bien!

-¡Haaaaaaaaah! ¡No hables mierda, puta! Tú te enteraste de que los demonios son quienes destruyen la iglesia ¡En serio, tienes problemas en tu cerebro!

Freed tenía ahora una expresión angustiada.

-¡Hay gente buena, incluso entre los demonios! – siguió intentando convencer la rubia.

-¡No hay, idiota! – contesto el sacerdote cada vez más furioso.

-Eso es lo que yo pensaba hasta hace poco. Sin embargo, Natsu-san es una buena persona. ¡Este hecho no cambia incluso después de que me enteré de que él es un demonio! ¡Matar a alguien es imperdonable! ¡Dios no permitirá que tales actos! – grito mientras volteaba a ver el cadáver.

Después de esta última frase Freed no aguanto más y la aparto golpeándola. Asia cayó al suelo y se pudo observar el moretón que tenía en la cara producto del golpe.

-Nee-san insistió en que no te mate. Pero yo estoy un poco molesto. No la pueda matar, pero tal vez la pueda violar. Si no lo hago, no voy a ser capaz de sanar mi corazón. Pero antes de eso, tengo que matarte basura.

Natsu no aguanto más y se lanzó a una gran velocidad, aun con la herida de la bala de luz. El sacerdote no se esperó que pudiera hacer eso por lo que esta vez no tuvo ni siquiera oportunidad de disparar contra el pelirrosa. Al recuperarse observo impresionado a Natsu, al igual que Asia. El mago estaba cubierto de llamas y parecía un cazador que iba a cazar a su presa.

-Así que antes de demonio eras un estúpido [Imitator dragon]. Bueno da igual ¿En serio vas a pelear conmigo? ¿Tú vas a morir? ¿Vas a morir con mucho dolor? No tengo ninguna intención de matarte sin dolor, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora bien. ¡Vamos a ver si puedo hacer un disco nuevo de los más pequeños de carne picada!

El sacerdote volvió a apuntar su pistola de luz contra Natsu pero esa no llego a su destino debido a que se quemó por las ardientes llamas de Natsu. Eran más calientes que cualquier fuego que el sacerdote hubiera visto. Este se impresiono debido a que un imitador de dragones no debería tener tanto poder ya que solo eran eso, imitadores.

Aun con el shock por la sorpresa en el cuerpo Natsu empezó a avanzar hacia este tranquilamente mientras dejaba marcas en el suelo debido a que lo derretía.

-¡Karyu no Saiga!

Concentro sus llamas en la mano y se lanzó al ataque. Ante este rápido ataque el sacerdote le disparo en la otra pierna pero no evito el ataque de Natsu, el cual provoco una gran quemadura en el pecho y abdomen de este. Natsu noto que le había dado en la otra pierna, por lo cual ahora le costaba más moverse, pero aun así, estaba demasiado furioso como para importarle. Se volvió hacia el exorcista, el cual estaba con una mano examinándose la quemadura.

-¡PUTO DEMONIO DE MIERDA! ¡AHORA SI QUE TE MATARE! ¡SIN PIEDAD! ¡VOY A DISFUTAR CORTANDOTE EN TROCITOS!

Al terminar de gritar fue hacia Natsu blandiendo su espada de luz. Natsu no estaba seguro de que sus llamas pudieran parar el golpe de esa espada como había hecho con las balas. En ese momento no se le ocurrió otra cosa que activar el Sacred Gear. Cuando supo de su existencia le costó activarla, pero este caso era de extrema urgencia. La espada de luz choco con las escamas metálicas del brazo de Natsu.

-¡HUAJAJAJAJA! ¡ADEMAS TAMBIEN TIENES UN SACRED GEAR! ¡SIN DUDA ME HA TOCADO EL GORDO! ¡COMO VOY A DISFRUTAR MATANDOTE!

Natsu ya arto del loco un "Karyu no Enchu" para alejar al sacerdote. Este al levantarse, y aun con las quemaduras que tenía en su cuerpo, no dejaba de sonreír con locura y reírse. Sin duda estaba más loco que Zero. Iba a continuar golpeándolo hasta que apareció un brillo, y junto a ese brillo apareció el grupo Gremory.

Hemos venido a rescatar, Natsu-kun. –hablo Kiba con su típica sonrisa.

Oh, esto es horrible. – comento Akeno al observar el cadáver de la pared. Sacerdote. – hablo Koneko con su típica voz inexpresiva.

-¡Wowooof! ¡Esto es un regalo para un grupo de demonios!

El sacerdote comenzó a recortar su espada. Se escuchó el sonido del choque de metales. Kiba bloqueó el ataque del sacerdote con su espada.

-Lo siento pero es de nuestro grupo ¡y no podemos dejar que lo dañes!

-¡Guau, guau! ¡Una palabra que sale de tocar un demonio! ¿Qué son ustedes? Eso está bien. Puedo sentir el calor. ¡Me estoy encendiendo!

-¡HIJOPUTA QUE ESA ES MI FRASE DESGRACIADO COPION! – grito Natsu ya que no le gusto que usara su frase, y meno él.

-Ya ves lo que me importa. Entonces, ¿cómo es? ¿Tú eres el que lo hace? ¿Tú lo recibes? ¿Así que son ustedes en este tipo de relación? – siguió hablando el loco.

-"Este tío además de loco enfermo" – fue el pensamiento del pelirrosa.

Ellos empezaron un intercambio de estocadas. A pesar de las heridas y quemaduras de Natsu sacaba la lengua mientras peleaba con Kiba. Todos tenían cara de angustia al ver a ese tío. Sí, ese tipo es, sin duda desagradable.

-¡Qué boca vulgar! Es difícil creer que eres es un sacerdote. ¡Oh, es por eso que tú eres un "exorcista callejero"!, ¿verdad? – pregunto Kiba mientras seguía peleando.

-¡Sí, sí! ¡Yo soy vulgar! ¡Lo siento por eso! ¡Porque yo soy un callejero! ¡Que fui expulsado! ¡Por eso, abandoné el Vaticano! ¡Estoy bien, siempre y cuando llego a cortar los demonios cada vez que se me da la gana!

Ambos seguían el intercambio de golpes. Kiba tenía una expresión tranquila, pero sus ojos ya habían capturado a su enemigo. El sacerdote, Freed, seguía riendo y disfrutando de la pelea.

-Tú eres el tipo que es el más difícil de tratar. Alguien que se siente como que están viviendo solo para matar. Para nosotros, el tipo más dañino. – siguió hablando Kiba.

-¿Haaah? ¡No quiero que le digan fuera por un demonio! ¡Estoy tratando de vivir ahora al igual que otras personas! ¡No estoy en una posición donde las plagas como tú me puedan hablar a mí!

-Incluso los demonios tienen reglas.

Este comentario fue de Akeno, la cual estaba sonriendo, pero sus ojos eran serios. Ella estaba mostrando un signo de la voluntad de lucha a Freed.

-Bien. Me gustan esos ojos apasionados. Nee-san, eres increíble. Puedo sentir tu necesidad de querer matarme. ¿Es esto amor? No. ¡Yo creo que es un intento de asesinato! ¡Excelente! ¡Esto es genial! ¡Me encanta la sensación de tener la intención de matar y conseguir la intención de matar!

-"Nunca he visto a un tío que hable tanto, creo" – pensó Natsu que se puso a repasar mentalmente a todos los que se enfrentó.

-Entonces hare que desaparezcan.

La persona que apareció al lado del mago era Rias.

-Natsu lo siento. Nunca esperé que el exorcista visitara la casa de este cliente. – le comento con tristeza - ¿Recibiste alguna herida?

-Nada importante Buchuo. – contesto Natsu mientras seguía mirando fijamente la lucha de Kiba y Freed

-Parece que cuidaste de mi lindo sirviente. – le hablo Rias al exorcista con una voz baja.

-Sí, sí. He estado jugando un rato con él. Yo tenía la intención de cortar su cuerpo en todo, pero me interrumpieron. Terminó como si fuera un sueño.

Al mismo instante en que termino una parte de los muebles detrás del sacerdote fue destruida por Rias, que disparó una bola de magia.

-Nunca voy a perdonar a aquellos que hacen daño a mis sirvientes. Sobre todo no puedo perdonar a un delincuente como tú que daña mis bienes personales.

Su intensidad se sentía como si le congelara la atmósfera. Había cosas que parecían como las olas de poder mágico que rodea Buchuo.

¡Buchuo!, Parece que hay un grupo de ángeles caídos los que se dirigen a esta casa. A este paso vamos a estar en desventaja.

Este comentario fue de Akeno, que parecía estar detectando algo e informo inmediatamente a Rias.

-Akeno, ayuda a Natsu y prepara el transporte. Vamos a volver a nuestra base.

-Sí.

Akeno-san comenzó a lanzar un hechizo tan pronto se lo ordeno. Rias le dedico una mirada a Natsu, el cual iba a protestar.

-No pienso dejar que sigas peleando.

-Pero Buchuo esto no es nada, además debo darle una paliza al loco.

Rias negó con la cabeza y volvió su mirada al sacerdote, el cual había dejado de luchar con Kiba. Natsu paseo su vista hasta que vio a Asia.

-¡Buchuo tenemos que llevarla con nosotros! – le hablo Natsu a la pelirroja mientras señalaba a Asia.

-Es imposible. Sólo los demonios pueden utilizar el círculo mágico de transporte. Además, este círculo mágico sólo puede transportarlos a mí y a mis sirvientes.

-P-pero.

-Natsu-san, - le hablo la rubia - vamos a reunirnos de nuevo.

Eso fueron las últimas palabras que intercambiamos en este lugar. Un momento después, Akeno terminó su hechizo y el círculo mágico en el suelo comenzó a brillar de nuevo azul.

-¡Yo no los dejaré escapar basura!

El sacerdote se acerca al grupo, pero Koneko lanzó el sofá en su contra. El sacerdote lo corto y siguió corriendo hasta el grupo. Natsu no aguanto más y le lanzo un Aliento del Dragón de Fuego que le dio de lleno, mandándolo a volar bien lejos. Después de eso se transportaron a la sala del club.

Al llegar Rias empezó a hablar con Natsu para explicarle las clases de exorcistas que hay mientras lo curaban.

-Escucha Natsu, al igual que con los demonios hay dos tipos de exorcistas. Los que reciben la ayuda de la oración de Dios y los callejero. Ese sacerdote de antes era uno. Cuando los exorcistas empiezan a disfrutar matando demonios y se convierte en diversión son expulsados de la iglesia o los eliminan. Los que sobreviven se van con los ángeles caídos, ya que es obvio que no se irán con los demonios. A pesar de que los ángeles caídos son seres que fueron expulsados del cielo, todavía tienen el poder de la luz que puede matar a los demonios. Los caídos también perdieron muchos de sus camaradas y sus soldados en la guerra anterior. Es por eso que comenzó a reunir sirvientes, igual que nosotros.

-Entonces eso quiere decir que ese loco esta con ellos. – comento Natsu serio.

- Sí, eso es exactamente lo mismo. Por eso se les llama "callejeros" a ese tipo de exorcistas. Algunos exorcistas peligrosos que se hicieron adictos a la matanza, comenzaron a atacar a los demonios y a los seres humanos con conexiones con los demonios, esto lo hacen por el préstamo de los poderes de los ángeles caídos. No son tan peligrosos como los de la iglesia, pero aun así, siguen siendo un gran problema.

-"Mierda, si mi magia se recuperara pero no lo hacer. ¡¿Qué cojones estará pasando para que no me haya recuperado?" – Aun así, tengo que salvar a Asia.

-Es imposible. ¿Cómo vas a lograrlo? Tú eres un demonio y ella es una esclava de los ángeles caídos. Son dos cosas que no pueden coexistir. Si la salvas los caídos te atacaran y entonces yo tendré que atacar también.

-Ya perdí a alguien pensando que estaba muerta cuando no fue así y no pienso pasar por eso de nuevo.

Ante este último comentario Natsu se levantó y se marchó de la sala notablemente cabreado.

-"¿Qué me estarás ocultando Natsu?"

Fue el pensamiento de la pelirroja, que des de que lo salvo se ha dado cuenta de que no conoce nada del pasado del mago, además de que hay algo que oculta. Muchas veces lo encuentra distraído, como si estuviera pensando en algo o alguien importante.

Era mediodía y Natsu no había ido a clases en todo el día. Las heridas de sus piernas ya se habían curado porque a pesar de ser un demonio también era un dragonslayer y por tanto su curación era más rápida. No sabía dónde se había metido Happy, aunque no se preocupaba por él, sabía cuidarse. Salió de la mansión para dar una vuelta mientras pensaba en la manera de ayudar a Asia. Siguió caminando hasta que su estómago rugió de hambre y se acercó a un puesto de comida. Al darse la vuelta para volver se encontró con quien menos esperaba.

-¿Asia?

-¿Natsu-san?

Debido a que Asia no conocía el japonés Natsu pidió lo mismo para ella, osease, una hamburguesa. Después de enseñarle como se comió decidieron dar un paseo y ya de paso divertirse. Pasaron la tarde en los juego, pasándolo como nunca ya que Asia nunca había visto algo parecido. Estaba anocheciendo y llegaron al parque donde Reynalle mato a Natsu. Este soltó un pequeño quejido de dolor debido a las heridas, si bien el ser un dragonslayer no le curaba del todo los ataques de luz y la curación de Rias no ayudaba mucho. Asia al ver esto pidió a Natsu que se sentara, el cual lo hizo sin rechistar. Asia se sentó al lado suyo y entonces una luz verde empieza a rodear las piernas de Natsu.

-¿Cómo lo has hecho? – exclamo impresionado.

-Es gracias a un poder que Dios me dio.

-Se trata de un Sacred Gear ¿verdad?

Asia se quedó impresionada mirando a Natsu pero asintió con una sonrisa.

-Si te soy sincero yo también tengo uno, pero no es tan útil como el tuyo. – hablo Natsu con su sonrisa.

Asia se volvió a impresionar al saber que su amigo también tenía uno.

-Si te soy sincero me recuerdas a una amiga mía. Ella usa magia de curación y de viento.

-No sabía que eras mago Natsu-san.

-Pues sí, lo soy y a mucha honra. – volvió a comentar, pero esta vez con una sonrisa más grande – por cierto Asia ¿puedes curar a cualquier especie?

En ese momento ella hizo una expresión confusa, y luego una cara triste. Algunas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos. Después de llorar empezó a contar una historia, la historia de la [Niña Santa].

En una región de Europa una niña huérfana creció en una iglesia junto con otros niños huérfanos para convertirse en monja. A la edad de ocho años recibió un poder especial. Un día curo a un cachorro con ese poder, pero una persona de la Iglesia Católica la vio y se la llevo a la Iglesia principal. Fue simbolizada por muchos como una "niña santa" por su poder curativo. Utilizó su poder para sanar a muchos creyentes. Les dijeron que era una potencia de la protección divina. Pero estaba sola. Ella no tenía amigos con quien hablar, todo el mundo la trató muy bien y era amable con ella pero no había nadie dispuesto a convertirse en su único amigo. Al final comprendió por qué. Ella sabía que se miraba como algo irregular, no la miraban como un ser humano sino como una criatura que podía curar a los seres humanos.

Pero un día cambió. Por casualidad había un demonio y lo sanó. Pensó que, incluso si se trataba de un demonio, que tenía que curarse si estaba herido. Era su bondad que la hizo tomar tal acción. Pero eso cambió su vida para siempre. Una de las personas de la iglesia vio el incidente y notificó a los demás. Las personas de la sociedad más altas de la iglesia se sorprendieron al respecto diciendo frases como: "¿Un poder que puede curar a los demonios?" "¡Algo absurdo como eso no puede suceder!" "¡El poder de la sanación es sólo para sanar a los seguidores de Dios!" Al parecer, un incidente similar había ocurrido en el pasado. El poder de curar a los ángeles caídos y los demonios que no estaban protegidos por Dios. Pero eso era temido como el poder de una "bruja". Así que la gente la veía como un hereje. "¡Maldita bruja que cura los demonios!"

La niña que fue respetada como una [Santa Doncella] la catalogaban ahora como una bruja. Así que la Iglesia Católica la exilió para siempre. El grupo que la recogió fue un grupo de "exorcistas callejeros". En otras palabras, tenía que conseguir la protección divina de los ángeles caídos. Pero la niña no se olvidó de orar a Dios. Ella nunca olvidó también dar gracias a Dios. Pero la niña fue arrojado todavía lejos. Dios no la salvó.

-Es que yo no rezaba lo suficiente. ¿Ves? Es porque soy torpe. Soy tan estúpida que ni siquiera puedo comprar una hamburguesa por mí misma. – Le dijo la monja al mago mientras este la miraba con tristeza y furia por como la trataron - Esta es también una prueba de que Dios me dio. Soy una monja muy torpe, Dios me dio este castigo, así que tengo que soportarlo. Estoy segura de que voy a hacer un montón de amigos algún día. Yo tengo un sueño. Quiero ir a comprar flores con un amigo y también ir a comprar libros y hablar. – termino de decir mientras lloraba.

-"¿En serio la trataron así solo por eso? Sin duda incluso aquí hay gente sumamente imbécil y retrasados. Espero por su propio bien que no los encuentre nunca o los incinerare." Tranquila Asia, ya no estás sola, yo soy tu amigo, ¿no? – le dijo mientras ponía su típica sonrisa.

-¿Aunque yo sea una monja y tu un diablo? – pregunto con esperanzas la monja.

-Por supuesto, en mi gremio nos da igual de que raza sea un compañero, no nos interesan esas tonterías.

Asia asintió con la cabeza y sonrió.

-Eso es imposible.

Hablo una tercera voz. Cuando se giraron en dirección a la voz se sorprendieron. Había una persona que conocían. Una chica delgada con el pelo negro y sedoso.

-¡TU! ¡LA PUTA DE ALAS NEGRAS!

-Je. Has sobrevivido. Y para añadir que, como un demonio. ¿Hablas en serio? Eso es lo peor.

-Mejor que ser una marginada del cielo y un juguete sexual para los demás caídos. "Menos mal que me explicaron ciertas cosas".

-¡¿COMO HAS DICHO SUCIO DEMONIO DE CLASE BAJA?!

-Digo lo que me sale de los cojones, ¿o es que además de puta eres sorda?

La caído se siente furiosa por las palabras del mago y está a punto de crear una lanza de luz para atacar a Natsu, pero una voz la detiene.

-Reynalle-sama.

Asia llama al caído ya que le impresiona que se encuentre ahí. Al acordarse de la monja Natsu se pone delante de esta y le pregunta al caído.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Yo no quiero nada de un sucio demonio de clase baja. Esa chica, Asia, es mi pertenencia personal. ¿Por qué no vuelves? Es inútil huir.

-Y yo no quiero hablar con una sucia puta, pero que se le va a hacer.

-No, yo no quiero. No quiero volver a esa iglesia. No quiero volver a ver a la gente matar a otras personas.

-Ya has oído fea, estas tardando en irte.

Ante ese comentario de Natsu la caído no aguanto más y le lanzo una lanza de luz. Al ver esto Natsu cubrió de fuego su mano derecha y destruyo la lanza.

-Vaya así que es verdad. – Comento Reynalle al ver esa acción – Así que eres un estúpido [Imitator dragon]. Es increíble que Freed tuviera esas heridas al haber sido atacado por un estúpido y débil intento de dragón.

-Ohhh ya está ¡AHORA SI TE VOY A QUEMAR CACHO PUTA!

Natsu no tardo en cubrir su cuerpo de fuego e impulsándose con dos chorros de fuego es su pies se lanzó a darle un fuerte puñetazo a la caído. Dicho puñetazo le golpeo en el estómago mandándola a volar, pero Natsu apareció detrás de ella y con una patada vertical, aumentada por el fuego, la golpeo y la enterró en el suelo.

-Sera mejor saber con quién te enfrentas antes de abrir la boca.

Al disiparse el polvo observo que no había nadie ahí, pero escucho un pequeño grito. Al mirar a Asia esta estaba siendo agarrada por una muy malherida Reynalle.

-¡¿Cómo coño te has hecho tan fuerte?! ¡¿Cuándo te mate no tenías esta fuerza?!

-Sera mejor que la sueltes o las cosas se van a poner aun peor. – comento Natsu.

-Y una mierda que la voy a soltar. El Healing Twilight es muy difícil de encontrar además de un poderoso Sacred Gear, y pienso conseguirlo.

-¿Qué planeas hacer?

-Un simple ritual para obtenerlo.

Y con este último comentario desapareció para desesperación de Natsu. Al llegar a la sala del club del ocultismo y contarle lo que había pasado a Rias, esta se levantó y le dio una bofetada a Natsu. Este se sorprendió por ello y le miro con mala cara a la pelirroja.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetir? No es no. No puedo permitir que te juntes con esa monja.

-Entonces voy a ir solo. Estoy preocupado por lo ritual. Los ángeles caídos están haciendo algo en las sombras. No hay ninguna garantía sobre la seguridad de Asia. Además su Sacred Gear puede curar a cualquier clase de especie. ¡NO ENTIENDES QUE TENGO QUE IR A SALVARLA!

-¡¿ERES REALMENTE TAN ESTUPIDO?! ¡DEFINITIVAMENTE VAS A MORIR SI TE VAS! ¡NO SERAS CAPAZ DE VOLVER VIVO! ¡¿ES QUE NO LO ENTIENDES?!

-LO QUE PARECE QUE TU NO ENTIENDES ES QUE ASIA ES MI AMIGA Y EN MI GREMIO NO DEJAMOS A LOS AMIGOS ATRÁS.

El grupo lo miro asombrado, nunca les había dicho nada de que fuera miembro de un gremio. Natsu se dio cuenta de que había dicho de más y se reprendió mentalmente por ello.

- Natsu entiende que tus acciones afectan no sólo a mí sino también a los otros miembros. Eres un demonio del clan Gremory y por tanto tienes que ser consciente de ello. – volvió a hablar Rias mas calmadamente intentando convencer a Natsu.

-Entonces, déjame estar fuera de este clan. Voy a ir allí como demonio callejero si hace falta.

-No puedo hacer eso ¿Por qué no lo entiendes?

Se podía observar que, a pesar de ser solo una disputa verbal, este era un duelo titánico. Rias pudo observar el aura de Natsu. Esta constaba de dos grandes dragones rojos, uno rojo puro y el otro rojo fuego con la panza amarilla. Ambos la miraban como un cazador a su presa. Sin duda era impresionante, llegando a asustar, y mucho. Pero Rias no se daba por vencida.

-Es una cosa maravillosa lo que sientes. Creo que es sorprendente si se puede decir eso. Pero eso es diferente a lo que estamos hablando ahora. La relación entre un diablo y un ángel caído no es tan simple como piensas. Las dos partes han estado mirando el uno al otro durante cientos y miles de años. Si se les muestra una sola brecha de debilidad, ellos vendrán y nos mataran. Ellos son nuestro enemigo. – Siguió hablando - Esa chica era originalmente de parte de Dios. Ella es una persona que no siempre puede coexistir contigo. Incluso si ella se fue con los ángeles caídos, ella sigue siendo el enemigo de los demonios.

-Asia no es nuestro enemigo. – dijo Natsu nada más termino de hablar Rias.

-Aun así ella no tiene nada que ver contigo. Solo olvídate.

Tras este último comentario Akeno se acercó a Rias y le susurro algo al oído. Ambas empezaron a marchar hasta la sala, seguidas por la mirada seria de Natsu.

-Escucha Natsu, dado que no ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que te convertiste en demonio hay restricciones, por lo que es probable que todavía sea imposible para tú ser promovido a la pieza final, "la reina". Pero tú puedes cambiar a otras piezas. Si tú lo deseas con fuerza y dices "promoción" con el corazón, entonces habrá un cambio en tus habilidades.

Rias comenzó a acercarse a Natsu.

- También una cosa más. Cuando tú uses tu Sacred Gear, sólo recuerda esto. – Le dijo mientras acariciaba la mejilla del mago - Voluntad. El poder del tu Sacred Gear depende de la fuerza de voluntad del usuario. También determina tu poder también. Incluso si eres un demonio, tu fuerza de voluntad no se desvanecerá. Hay una última cosa que no debes olvidar nunca. Incluso un "peón" puede acabar con el "Rey".

Tras esto se marchó junto a Akeno.

-Natsu-kun – llamo Kiba al mago - ¿Te vas?

-Por supuesto que sí. Sinceramente me duele desobedecer a Rias, pero no pienso abandonar a Asia.

-Vas a morir. Incluso si tú tiene un Sacred Gear, e incluso si utilizas la "promoción", no se puede acabar con un grupo de exorcistas y ángeles caídos por ti mismo.

-No lo creo. He notado que mi Sacred Gear ya no me esta succionando energía. Es cierto que no estoy recuperado del todo, pero aun así estoy más fuerte que antes.

-Eso es cierto, Aye. Yo voy contigo Natsu. – hablo Happy, el cual había estado en el club mientras Natsu estaba con Asia.

-Yo también voy. – Contesto Kiba ante la mirada asombrada de Natsu - Yo no sé mucho sobre Asia-san, pero tú eres mi compañero. A pesar de lo que Buchuo dijo, hay una parte de mí que respeta tu decisión. Además, a mí personalmente no me gustan los ángeles caídos y los sacerdotes. Los detesto.

Ante esta declaración lo único que hizo Natsu fue sonreír.

-Buchuo dijo que recorrerás un largo camino. Por supuesto, esto también significa que debo soportarlo contigo. Buchuo puede tener algún tipo de plan. Si no, te hubiera encerrado en alguna parte. – volvió a comentar Kiba mientras se echa a reír un poco.

-Yo voy también.

-¿Eh, Koneko?

-Me siento incómoda si sólo dos personas van.

-Entonces los tres iremos a una misión de rescate. "¡Espéranos Asia!" – fue el pensamiento de Natsu.

Era de noche y solo estaban las luces de las farolas. De camino a la iglesia iban los cuatro compañeros, Natsu, Happy, Kiba y Koneko. Según se iban acercando a esta la mala sensación se iba haciendo más grande.

-Esto es porque hay un ángel caído ahí dentro. – hablo Kiba.

Al estar a una distancia "segura" Kiba saco un mapa.

-Aquí, mira este mapa. Además del santuario, también hay un dormitorio. El santuario se ve sospechoso, así que podemos pasar por alto el dormitorio. Lo más probable. La mayoría de los grupos de "exorcistas callejeros" suelen hacer alguna alteración en el santuario. Por lo general, llevan a cabo rituales sospechosos en el santuario.

-¿Y eso? – preguntaron Natsu y Happy.

-Es el lugar que solían respetar como un lugar sagrado. Al hacer algo que rechaza la existencia de Dios los hace satisface porque es un insulto a este. Debido a que amaban a Dios pero fueron rechazados, por eso es que deliberadamente lanzar hechizos malignos en el santuario como una representación de su odio.

-"En parte es lógico" – pensó el pelirrosa.

-El santuario se encuentra justo detrás de las puertas. Creo que podemos ir directamente. El problema es encontrar la puerta del sótano una vez que entremos en el santuario, y también si podemos derrotar a los asesinos que nos esperan. – siguió hablando Kiba.

-¡Genial, vamos a patear traseros! ¡Estoy encendido! – comento con entusiasmo Natsu.

Se pusieron a avanzar hacia la iglesia. Natsu golpeo las puertas derribándolas. Observaron el lugar y vieron que estaba bastante abandonado. Al mirar al altar observaron que la cruz con Jesús crucificado estaba sin cabeza, totalmente arrancada. De pronto se oyeron unos aplausos y una risa demasiado conocida.

-¡Reunión! ¡Se trata de una reunión! ¡Estoy muy emocionado!

Como tenía que ser, tenía que aparecer el loco de turno para tocar los huevos.

-¡Bueno, nunca me encontré con un demonio dos veces antes! ¡Véase, porque soy súper fuerte, yo corto en pedazos a los demonios cuando los veo por primera vez! ¡Una vez que los veo, los mato en el acto! ¡Entonces beso el cuerpo y les digo adiós! ¡Así es como yo solía vivir! Pero desde que ustedes arruinaron…

Fue cortado debido a un puñetazo recubierto de fuego que lo mando a estrellarse contra uno de los pilares, atravesarlo y chocar con la pared.

-No tengo tiempo de aguantar tus gilipolleces imbécil. – dijo con la voz muy seria y baja.

-Natsu-kun ¿Cómo has hecho eso? ¿Has ascendido a torre?

-Para nada, como ya te dije, he recuperado mi fuerza.

-"Me gustaría ver que tan fuerte es cuando se recupere completamente". – fue el pensamiento del rubio.

Al recuperarse Freed vio al dragonslayer con todo el odio y desprecio que podía tener. Estaba furioso. Sacó su pistola y su espada y se lanzó hacia Natsu mientras gritaba.

-¡PUTO DEMONIO DE MIERDA! ¡HIJO DE LA GRANDISIMA PUTA! ¡TE VOY A CORTAR EN PEDAZOS!

Pero antes de que pudiera acertar una estocada su espada de luz choco con otra espada, la cual era sostenida por Kiba. Este empujo al sacerdote hacia atrás, pero lo que no observo el loco eran que los asientos estaban siendo lanzados hacia el gracias a Koneko.

-¡Estoy molesto! ¿Por qué son ustedes tan ruidosos? ¡Lo siento por hablar en un idioma de la muerte! ¡Perdóname después de tu muerte! – volvió a gritar Freed.

Kiba esquivó las balas sin sonido con las piernas orgullosas, pero no paraba de atacar. Pero el sacerdote también podía luchar a la par con el demonio.

-Impresionante. Eres fuerte. – fue el comentario de Kiba.

-Jajajajaja! ¡Tú también! Un "caballo", ¿eh? ¡Ni siquiera tienes un solo punto ciego! ¡Ahora bien, esto es genial! Sí, sí. Esto es todo. ¡No he tenido una batalla como ésta últimamente! ¡Yo estaba a punto de llorar a causa de ella! ¡Yo te voy a matar!

-Entonces voy a luchar en serio.

-¿Lucha en serio? ¿Cómo?

-Cómete eso.

Su tomo de voz era bajo. A continuación, una cosa negra salió de la espada de Kiba cubriéndola. Oscuridad.

-¿Qué diablos es esto? - pregunto el sacerdote que parecía confundido.

-Es el "Borrador Santo", una espada de la oscuridad que come luz. – le explico el rubio.

-¿Tú también eres un poseedor de Sacred Gear?

-"Así que no soy el único que tiene uno." – pensó Natsu ante la revelación del sacerdote.

-Natsu-kun adelántate, nosotros nos ocupamos de él.

-Dadle una buena paliza.

-¡No me jodas! ¡Mierda! ¡Eres un demonio de clase baja, no dejare que te vayas! ¡Te voy a matar! ¡Por supuesto! ¡Definitivamente, voy a matarte! ¡Te voy a cortar en pedazos, mierda!

Ante el grito del sacerdote Natsu se volvió y con más fuerza que antes golpeo a Freed mandándolo lejos.

-¡ESO ES POR ASIA MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA!

Ante este comentario empezó a correr hacia donde estaba el olor de Asia. Bajo por unas escaleras que había en el altar.

-"¡Ahí esta! ¡Al final del pasillo! ¡Puedo olerla!"

Se acercó a la puerta y la derribo de una patada.

-Bienvenido demonio.

El ángel caído, Reynalle, habló desde el fondo de la sala. La sala estaba llena de sacerdotes. Todos ellos tenían una espada de luz. Al mirar a la cruz observo que Asia estaba atada ahí.

-¡ASIA! – fue el grito de Natsu nada más verla.

-¿Natsu-san? – fue apenas un susurro.

-¡Tranquila, vengo a salvarte!

-¡Ahhh! – fue el grito que dio Asia poco antes de que pudiera decirle algo más a Natsu.

-¡ASIA!

Empezó a correr hacia ella pero entonces un grupo de sacerdotes se pusieron delante de él impidiéndole el paso.

-¡APARTAOS DE MI CAMINO MALDITOS IMBECILES! ¡Arte Secreto del Asesino de dragones, Loto Carmesí: Cuchillo de Llamas Explosiva!

Ante este ataque, no solo el grupo de sacerdotes que tenía delante sino que otros que estaban cerca fueron golpeados por tan poderoso ataque, dejándole el camino libre. Otros sacerdotes iban a atacarlo pero fueron bloqueados por la espada de Kiba y los golpes de Koneko.

-Parece que voy a tener que ir a toda velocidad desde el principio. Odio a los sacerdotes. Si hay esta cantidad, entonces no me voy a detener hasta devorar su luz.

-¿Que ha pasado con el loco? – fue la pregunta de Natsu.

-Se fue, huyo. –esta vez respondió Koneko.

-¡Nooooo! – volvió a gritar la rubia, haciendo que el trio la mirara.

Al mismo tiempo una gran luz salió del cuerpo de Asia. Reynalle lo agarró con la mano.

-¡Eso es! ¡Este es el poder que yo anhelaba desde hace mucho tiempo! ¡El Sacred Gear que amaba! Con esto, ¡estaré completa!

Con una expresión de éxtasis, Reynalle abrazó a la luz. Al hacerlo una brillante luz envolvió todo el salón del ritual. Cuando esta se detuvo, el ángel caído brillaba con un color verde.

-Fufufu. Ahahahahaha! ¡Por fin lo tengo! ¡El poder supremo! ¡Con esto puedo convertirme en un ángel caído supremo! ¡Con esto haré pagar a los que se burlaron de mí! ¡Gracias por este regalo, ya no haces falta!

Creo una gran lanza de luz y apunto a la monja.

-¡ASIA! – fue el grito de un horrorizado Natsu.

-Gracias por ser mi amigo Natsu-san.

En ese instante la caído lanza la lanza y crea una explosión. Al disiparse el polvo lo único que se ve son los restos destrozado de la cruz pero ningún rastro de la monja. Natsu ni siquiera puede percibir su olor. Ha desaparecido, ha fallecido. Happy lloraba mientras Kiba y Koneko bajaban la cabeza y ponían una cara triste, si, incluso Koneko. Pero esto no tardo mucho ya que los tres empezaron a sentir algo, algo muy poderoso. Una sed de sangre y un enorme poder como nunca antes lo habían sentido. Y por lo que parece no solo ellos tres, sino que todos observaban a Natsu, el cual estaba rodeada por un aura roja fuego mientras de su cuerpo salían grandes cantidades de este. Kiba cogió a Koneko y a Happy y salió lo más rápido que pudo fuera de la sala y de la iglesia. Por suerte salió a tiempo porque justo después se oyó un rugido enorme, mayor que el que oyeron cuando Natsu consiguió su Sacred Gear, además pudieron ver una enorme columna de fuego salir de la ahora destrozada iglesia.

En otro lugar no muy lejos de la iglesia se podían ver a Rias, Akeno y tres ángeles caídos.

-No ha sido muy lógico que hayáis puesto una barrera para que no pudiéramos escapar. Ahora sois vosotras las que no podréis huir.

-Fufú me parece que estas muy equivocado caído. – Comento Akeno con una sonrisa nada tranquilizadora, mientras salían chispas de su cuerpo – sois vosotros los que vais a desaparecer.

Justo antes de que ninguno hiciera un movimiento se escuchó un poderoso rugido mientras veían una ENORME columna de fuego. Cabe decir que incluso los ángeles caídos estaban temblando del miedo.

-¡¿De quién cojones es ese poder?! – pregunto/grito uno de los caídos.

-Natsu. – fue lo único que dijeron las demonios mientras miraban el fuego.

-Sera mejor que acabemos esto rápido Akeno, hemos de ir ahí ya. – fue la orden de Rias.

-Bien. – fue la respuesta de Akeno que se puso muy seria al ver eso.

Acabaron rápidamente con los caídos y volaron rápidamente hacia la iglesia.

[¡BOOST!]

Dentro de la sala se podía ver a Natsu cubierto de llamas, pero eso no era lo increíble. Lo increíble era que solo se encontraban él y la caído, la cual estaba cubierta de grandes quemaduras, las cuales se estaban curando gracias al poder que le robo a Asia. Reynalle se levantó, cosa que no debió hacer, y en cuanto lo hizo recibió un gancho en la mandíbula, el cual exploto e hizo que esta atravesara el techo volando hacia el cielo. Natsu se elevó rápidamente hacia el cielo gracias al fuego de sus pies. Al llegar a la altura de la caído la detuvo dándole un golpe para después golpearla con más fuerza que antes.

-¡Arte Secreto del Asesino de dragones, Loto Carmesí: Puño del Dragón de Fuego!

[¡BOOST!]

Tras este poderoso ataque Reynalle salió disparada contra el suelo, creando un profundo cráter. Natsu aterrizo y se fue acercando a ella.

[¡BOOST!]

El Sacred Gear de Reynalle empezó a curarla pero incluso con eso eran demasiados daños los que había sufrido. Sus alas estaban quemadas, no tenía el brazo izquierdo además de un montón de huesos rotos y gravísimas quemaduras. Al mirar a Natsu observo el Sacred Gear de este en su brazo izquierdo.

-Imposible. ¿Qué es eso? ¿Por qué? Cosas como ésta no puede suceder. Se supone que su Sacred Gear es el [Twice Critical], que puede duplicar el poder del poseedor. No puede ser. Es imposible. ¿Por qué ha superado su poder el mío? El nivel de poder mágico que siento supera al de un clase media, incluso diría que está en clase alta, muy alta.

Dijo entre horrorizada y asombrada.

-¡Mentira! ¡Esto es todo mentira! ¡Yo soy el ángel caído que tiene el poder sanador por excelencia! ¡Me convertí en un ser superior mediante la obtención del [Twilight Healing]! ¡He recibido el derecho a ser amada por Azazel-sama y Samyaza-sama! ¡Yo no perdería a alguien como tú! ¡Nunca!

Reynalle una vez más creo lanzas de luz en la única mano que tenía. Las lanzo contra Natsu pero este solo las desvió con su brazo izquierdo. Reynalle no podía estar más aterrada. El resto del club del ocultismo llego justo a tiempo para ver a Natsu desviar las lanzas de luz. Rias pudo observar como Natsu iba a acabar con ella. Estaba temblando al ver el poder y las ganas de sangre de su peón, pero no lo admitiría.

-Para Natsu, yo me encargare de acabar con ella.

Hablo lo más seria y con la mayor autoridad que tenía, pero al recibir la mirada de Natsu se cayó. Nunca había visto una mirada como la que tenía el en ese momento. Esa mirada demostraba la furia, el dolor y tristeza que tenía en ese momento. Rias se apartó comprendiendo que sería mejor no meterse en el camino de Natsu en ese momento. Natsu al ver que la pelirroja se apartaba siguió caminado hacia el ángel caído.

-Por favor Natsu perdóname, no me mates. – hablo Reynalle con la voz de Yumma.

-No mereces perdón, ni piedad. Acabare contigo ahora mismo.

[¡BOOST!]

Concentro todo su poder mágico en su boca. Iba a acabar con Reynalle en ese lugar y no se iba a contener.

-¡Karyu no Hoko!

Lanzo su poderoso rugido, el cual arraso todo a su paso. Esas llamas eran más poderosas y ardientes de lo que normalmente eran. Al terminar se pudo observar que no quedaba nada, ni paredes, ni árboles, ni ángel caído. Los Gremory miraban con asombro el poderoso ataque de Natsu. Intentaron acercarse a él pero con una voz que demostraba la tristeza que tenía les dijo.

-No os acerquéis. Dejadme solo.

Empezó a caminar seguido solamente por Happy, desapareciendo de la vista de los demás.

-Kiba, Koneko – empezó a decir Rias - ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

Ambos empezaron a contarle absolutamente todo. Al acabar Rias observo la dirección en la que se fue el mago.

-"Lo siento Natsu." – fue el último pensamiento de la pelirroja.

* * *

Pues ala, aquí está el tercer capítulo. Ahora entenderéis por qué he tardado un poco más, estaba pensando en cómo quitarme a Asia de en medio, porque sí, me he cargado a Asia. Hay esta la sorpresa. Os preguntareis porque he hecho eso, fácil. Asia nunca me ha terminado de convencer en la obra de Ichiei. Bueno ya me diréis que os ha parecido que me la haya cargado.


	5. Boosted Gear, arfil y entrenamiento

Fairy Tail ni High School DxD son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

asler: ya tengo pensado quien sustituirá a Asia como arfil, y tengo mis motivos para poner a ese personaje, los explicare al final.

Reptilian95: jeje aún me quedan algunas, la primera es ahora.

DragFire: a mi me gusta Kiryu, es una hija de su madre, en el buen sentido, una jodia pervertida.

treeofsakuras: intentare hacer a Natsu más sobreprotector y en cuanto a las llamas, me has dado una idea, ya veré como la desarrollo.

Este fic contendrá momentos echi, violencia y palabras malsonantes.

-comentarios normales-

-"pensamientos"-

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

-["pensamientos de Ddraig, Albion, etc."]

* * *

Capitulo 4:

**BOOSTED GEAR, NUEVA ALFIL Y ENTRENAMIENTO**

Natsu ha estado distante y triste desde lo ocurrido con Asia. Casi no habla con nadie que no sea Happy, ni siquiera con los del club. Por las noches hacia su trabajo como demonio o salía a entrenarse. Una noche después de hacer los trabajos se dispuso a dormir. Mientras dormía tuvo un sueño. En este se podía observar que estaba en Earthland, más específico, donde vivió con su padre Igneel. Se sentó en el césped mientras le venían todos los recuerdos de su infancia. Pudo ver como un pequeño pelirrosa iba corriendo seguramente intentando cazar algún insecto. Un poco alejado observo al poderoso dragón, el cual estaba tumbado mientras observaba con una sonrisa al niño. Las lágrimas empezaron a caer por su rostro mientras ponía una pequeña sonrisa nostálgica. Sin duda tener aquellos sueños le tocaban la fibra sensible.

-[No me digas que ese de ahí es Igneel.]

Natsu se puso de pie de golpe mientras observaba a todos lados buscando al dueño de esa voz.

-[Estoy al lado tuyo.]

Natsu se dio la vuelta y entonces lo vio. Un enorme dragón rojo puro. Tenía los ojos grandes de color rojo sangre. Una mandíbula que llega hasta las orejas, donde tenía un montón de afilados colmillos de gran tamaño. Un cuerno grueso y escamas que cubrían su cuerpo. Tenía los brazos y las piernas gruesas como las de un árbol gigantesco. Las garras muy afiladas y curvas. Y encima de eso dos pares de alas que se extienden a los lados.

-[Por fin nos reunimos. He estado tratando de hablar contigo todo el tiempo, pero debido a que estabas muy débil, mis palabras no llegaban a ti. Ahora finalmente soy capaz de aparecer en frente de ti. ]

-"¡Un dragón, es un dragón! Espera un momento… ¿Cómo ha sabido que era Igneel?"

-[Eso es debido a que lo conocí hace mucho tiempo. Bueno no exactamente yo, sino que fue el Sekiryuutei de esa época.]

-¿El qué? ¿Y cómo has sabido lo que pensaba? ¿Y quién eres tú?– pregunto mientras lo señalaba acusatoriamente.

-[El Sekiryuutei, el cual actualmente eres tú. Y como supe lo que pensabas, pues fácil, escucho tus pensamientos como si habláramos.]

-Ahhh, pero aun no me dices que es el sekurenoseque.

-[Jajaja, me parece que nos vamos a llevar muy bien. Bueno como explicarlo. Tú eres el poseedor del [Boosted Gear], en el cual está mi alma, y el Sekiryuutei es el nombre que recibe el portador. Y yo soy Ddraig, el Dragón Celestial Emperador Rojo.]

-Creo que comprendo, pero ¿cómo sabias que ese dragón era Igneel? ¿Y cómo es posible que TÚ estés aquí dentro? – pregunto señalándose el brazo izquierdo, el cual tenía el [Boosted Gear] activado.

-[Todo a su tiempo compañero, solo era para que supieras de mí y decirte que a partir de ahora seremos socios.]

Después de esa pequeña y rara charla con el dragón Natsu se despertó de la cama y observo su brazo, donde estaba el [Boosted Gear]. Se preparó para ir a la escuela, por suerte era viernes, pero al ir a la cocina se encontró con Happy, que estaba comiendo pescado, y a la maestra Mavis sentada en la mesa con las piernas colgando, que lo miraba muy seria.

-Siento mucho lo que paso con la monja Natsu. – le hablo con seriedad y tristeza.

-No pasa nada maestra. – contesto con una sonrisa falsa.

-Ya, como si me lo creyera. En fin, he venido a decirte que voy a "soltar" – haciendo gestos con los dedos" - a uno de tus compañeros, creo que es el más adecuado sabiendo lo que ha pasado y lo que está a punto de venir. – termino de hablar con una sonrisa mientras balanceaba las piernas.

-¡¿En serio?! ¡Eso es genial! ¿Y quién va a ser? – pregunto con prisa.

-Jeje me temo que no te puedo decir quién es, solo decirte que por lo que se es alguien muy importante para ti. Lo veras cuando vuelvas de clase.

Acto seguido desapareció. Natsu y Happy se pusieron muy contentos debido a que por fin verían a uno de sus compañeros. Terminaron de desayunar y se pusieron en marcha hacia el instituto.

-Oye Natsu ¿Quién crees que será? – pregunto el felino, que estaba en la cabeza de Natsu.

-No lo sé, pero tengo el presentimiento de que se quién puede ser. – contesto con una amplia sonrisa.

Al llegar a las puertas del instituto Happy bajo de la cabeza de su padre y se fue a saber dónde. Las clases pasaron con mucha lentitud para Natsu, el cual se estaba desesperando por la espera. Cuando llego el recreo fue hasta el Club del Ocultismo, en el cual entro con un gran ánimo, el cual los demás no lo habían visto hace días.

-Buenos días Natsu, veo que estas de mejor humor. – Hablo Rias con una sonrisa al ver a su peón riendo otra vez – ¿Puedo preguntar el por qué?

-Bueno – empezó a hablar mientras se rascaba la barbilla – resulta que va a venir un amigo.

-¿Es uno de tu gremio? – pregunto Kiba.

-Etto. – el pobre Natsu no sabía que decir.

-Cuando nos contaras sobre ti Natsu-kun. – hablo esta vez Akeno.

-Lo primero es que sí, es de mi gremio. Lo segundo no es cosa mía, aun no tengo permiso para contar nada sobre mí.

-¿Y cuándo podremos saber sobre ti? – pregunto Rias con una mirada triste.

-Ni siquiera yo lo sé, pero algo me dice que será dentro de poco. Bueno mejor me voy a clase.

Dicho esto se levantó del sofá en dirección a su aula.

-¿Crees que deberíamos preguntarle, forzar un poco? – pregunto Akeno a Rias.

-No, lo mejor será esperar a que él nos cuente. Además tengo ganas de saber a quién estará esperando.

-Ara ara. ¿No será que quieres convertirlo en otro de tus siervos? – pregunto/acuso Akeno a Rias mientras sonreía.

-Es posible Akeno, es posible.

Al terminar las clases Happy estaba esperando a Natsu en la entrada del instituto, entusiasmado por llegar pronto a casa y saber a quién había liberado la maestra. Debido al entusiasmo salieron corriendo en dirección a la mansión. No tardaron mucho en llegar y entraron casi destrozando la puerta. Al entrar pudieron oler a comida, más específicamente a pescado frito, arroz con mucho picante y una sopa. Corrieron hasta la cocina para encontrar a dos rubias de espaldas, una era la maestra y la otra pudo reconocerla por su olor y figura. La maestra al verlos sonrió, observando cómo estos miraban con gran alegría a la otra persona que había ahí. Esta se dio la vuelta dejando ve a una preciosa rubia de ojos chocolate y una muy buena figura. Hay que aclarar que casi todas las chicas de Fairy Tail tienen una muuuy buena figura, así que… ¡joder como me gustaría pertenecer al gremio!

-¡LUCE! – fue el grito del mago y el neko que saltaron en dirección a la rubia para abrazarla.

-¡Natsu, Happy! ¡Cuánto me alegro de volver a veros! – dijo mientras salían lágrimas de sus ojos.

-Os dije que os alegraríais. – fue el comentario de Mavis.

-Por supuesto que sí. – contestaron los tres.

-Bueno, ahora que estamos los tres juntos, ¿podríais contarme que ha ocurrido mientras no estaba? – le pregunto Lucy al Natsu, Happy y Mavis.

-Bueno la cuestión es que…

Los tres empezaron a contarle a Lucy lo ocurrido desde el ataque de Acnologia. La maga no interrumpió en ningún momento, espero a que acabaran de contar toda la historia.

-… y eso es todo lo que ha ocurrido hasta ahora.

-Entonces – hablo Lucy mirando a Natsu – moriste, te revivió una demonio y ahora eres su siervo y peón, como en el ajedrez. – sigue hablando mientras Natsu asentía – y tienes un artefacto llamado [Boosted Gear] que contiene el alma de un dragón.

-Exacto.

Silencio. Un largo silencio.

-Si no fuera porque la maestra me ha contado algo parecido no me lo creería.

-Pues es lo que nos ha pasado.

-Entonces ¿lo que nos salvo fue un escudo? – pregunto Lucy.

-Más concretamente un hechizo llamado Fairy Sphere. – contesto la Primera.

-Ok, y estamos en otro mundo debido a ese hechizo, pero no nos contaras por el momento como ha pasado.

-Correcto, ¿alguna pregunta?

-¿Natsu no hizo ninguna? – pregunto la maga con una gota en la cabeza.

-No y no me sorprende sabiendo lo que se. – contesto Mavis mientras sonreía.

-Ahhh. Ejem ¿Cómo sabes cosas de nosotros maestra?

-Eso es debido a que vi vuestros recuerdos. – contesto con naturalidad.

-¡¿EHHH?! – Fue el grito de los dos magos -¡¿LO SABE TODO?!

-Absolutamente todo.

Contesto Mavis con una sonrisa para nada tranquilizadora, mientras los dos magos se pusieron muy nerviosos. Después de que se quitaran esos nervios justificados Lucy volvió a preguntar.

-¿Esta casa no es demasiado grande para todos los del gremio?

-Bueno, algo me dice que aquí se alojaran más personas además de las del gremio. – comento otra vez con una sonrisa perversa.

-Oi Luce, ¿Qué te parecería unirte al club?

-¿Ehhh? – pregunto la rubia confusa.

-Me refiero a convertirte en demonio, como yo. Seriamos un equipo también en el club, además sería divertido. – le comento con su típica sonrisa.

-Etto. No sé qué decirte Natsu. Acabo de llegar y todo me parece muy confuso. Además no conozco a ninguno de esos.

-¿No confías en mí? – pregunto el pelirrosa con tristeza y haciendo un puchero.

-Claro que confío en ti Natsu, pero todo esto me resulta muy extraño. Además, no sé si me lo pedirá.

-Pero si lo hace ¿aceptaras? – pregunto esperanzado.

-Pufff. Es posible. – le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡Bien! Pues ya que todo está aclarado, yo me vuelvo al escudo. – hablo Mavis.

-Pero maestra yo no conozco nada de aquí. Además ¿Qué voy a hacer todo el tiempo?

-Pues iras al instituto con Natsu, obvio. Todo está arreglado así que no te preocupes.

Dicho esto la primera maestra desapareció. Los tres intercambiaron una sonrisa y cambiaron de ropa. Por la tarde Natsu y Happy le preguntaron a Lucy que había hablado con Mavis, y resulta que le había dicho lo mismo que le dijo en su momento a Natsu, añadiéndole lo que le había pasado a este durante este último tiempo. El dúo dinámico le enseñó a Lucy cómo funcionaba las cosas de la casa, aunque algunas no eran muy distintas como lo son en Magnolia. Al llegar la noche cenaron y se fueron a la cama. Por la mañana paso algo que nadie esperaba, ya que seguramente levanto a toda la ciudad.

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡QUE HACES EN MI CAMA!

Ese grito y un golpe fue lo que se escuchó aproximadamente a las nueve de la mañana en la ciudad. Sin duda más de uno estaría de mala hostia por levantarse temprano un fin de semana. Mientras en la mansión.

-No hace falta que me golpees Luce.

-¡Como que no te golpee! ¡Estabas en mi cama! – le recrimino la rubia.

-En Magnolia no me pegabas tan fuerte.

-Parece que no vas a cambiar, ni siquiera en este mundo. – Hablo más calmadamente Lucy - Bueno. Vamos a desayunar que me tienes que enseñar la ciudad y contar más cosas. – esta vez hablo con una sonrisa en la cara.

-¡Aye sir!

Todo el fin de semana Natsu, Lucy y Happy recorrieron la ciudad mientras el pelirrosa y el neko le contaban a la rubia lo que le había pasado al dúo, además de otras cosas como el instituto, el club, lo que es ser un demonio. Esto último sorprendió a la rubia ya que por las noches Natsu salía a hacer ejercicio y no volvía hasta tarde, para entonces este se metía en su cama y ni se enteraba. Bueno, en Magnolia hacia lo mismo jeje. Algo que también sorprendió a la rubia es que en Japón hablaran igual que en Fiore.

Llego el lunes y con él la vuelta al insti. Según la maestra Lucy no debía tener problemas para dar clase ya que estaba todo resuelto. Los tres salieron de la mansión en dirección al instituto. Como ya dije antes de empezar el capítulo anterior, el aspecto de los chicos de FT es el mismo que en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos. Lucy llevaba puesto el uniforme de Kuoh y llevaba a Happy en sus brazos. En la entrada del instituto Lucy dejo a Happy en el suelo y entraron. La mayoría de chicos se le quedaban viendo a Lucy con cara de pervertidos, ya que por ahí no se veía a una rubia con esas curvas. Natsu acompaño a Lucy hasta el despacho del director para terminar de aclarar las cosas. Al llegar al aula el profesor hizo esperar a Lucy fuera del aula.

-Muy bien escuchadme todos. Hoy tendremos una nueva estudiante, tratadla bien. Adelante.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia. Espero que nos llevemos bien. – hablo con una sonrisa, aunque en poco tiempo se convirtió en una sonrisa forzada.

-¡WOW! ¿¡TIENES NOVIO!? ¿¡CUALES SON TUS MEDIDAS!? ¿¡DONDE VIVES!? – fueron los gritos de los salidos, ejem ejem quería decir de los chicos.

Los chicos la miraban como unos súper salidos mientras que las chicas la miraban algunas con mucha envidia por su gran desarrollo y otras como miraban a Rias y Akeno.

-¡Basta ya! ¡Callaos de una vez! – Fue el grito del profesor – Señorita Heartfilia por favor siéntese delante del señor Dragneel.

-H-hai. – aun nerviosa por lo de antes.

-Mira que has armado alboroto Luce.

-Cállate Natsu.

Al ver la conversación de esos dos los murmullos no tardaron en aparecer, hasta que.

-Muy bien, abran el libro de matemáticas por la pagina cincuenta.

Las clases pasaron lentas mientras Lucy intentaba seguir el ritmo, aunque no le costó mucho gracias a las clases que le daban sus antiguos tutores. Al terminar las clases ambos salieron del insti con Happy en dirección a la mansión. Comieron, descansaron y por la tarde-noche se fueron al Club de lo Oculto. Lucy se sentía nerviosa debido a que no sabía ni cómo eran ni como la tratarían.

-Tranquila Luce, son muy buenos, no te dejes engañar porque sean demonios. – le dijo Natsu consiguiendo tranquilizarla.

Lucy ya no era cobarde ni miedosa como cuando llego a Fairy Tail. Gracias a las grandes batallas que vivió con Natsu y su equipo habían conseguido que su carácter fuera más fuerte, al igual que paso con Wendy, eso sí, lo de llorona no se lo quita nadie. Al entrar pudo observar cómo era la sala. Se impresiono al ver la gran cantidad de "dibujos" que había. Después se fijó en las cuatro personas que había ahí. Al fijarse bien los nervios que tenía bajaron bastante, ya que eran como Natsu y Happy le habían dicho.

-Chicos quiero presentarles a mi mejor amiga y compañera Lucy Heartfilia. – le hablo Natsu con su típica sonrisa.

-Mucho gusto. – comento la rubia con una pequeña reverencia.

-Así que tú eres la nueva y la compañera del gremio de Natsu. – Hablo Rias mientras Lucy le daba una mirada reprobatoria a Natsu y este se rascaba la nuca – Mucho gusto. Yo soy Rias Gremory y ellos son Akeno, Kiba y Koneko.

-Un placer. – hablo el resto.

-Y cuéntame – siguió hablando la pelirroja - ¿también eres maga?

-Así es. Soy maga estelar.

-Aye, Lucy puede convocar espíritus. – dijo por primera vez Happy.

-¿En serio? ¿Podrías enseñárnoslo? – pregunto Akeno.

-Etto. – Empezó a decir Lucy, que miro a Natsu y recibió un asentimiento de este – De acuerdo. ¡Ábrete puerta de San Nicolás! – vale no sé si se convoca así, solo se me el de las llaves doradas.

Al abrir la puerta apareció una criatura pequeña, con una piel blanca, ojos suaves y una nariz en forma de cono, además de que no paraba de temblar.

-¡QUE LINDO!

Fue el grito de Rias y Akeno, que no tardaron el lanzarse a cogerlo. Ante este comportamiento a los magos se les resbalo una gota de sudor.

-Etto Lucy-san. – la llamo Kiba.

-Dime.

-Podrías explicarnos tu magia.

-Ok. Como habéis visto puedo convocar espíritus a través de estas llaves. – Le hablo mostrando sus llaves – Tengo en total diez llaves doradas, que son las del zodiaco, y cinco de plata, claro que estas no las uso para combatir.

-Lucy-sempai ¿podrías mostrarnos unas de las doradas? – pregunto inexpresivamente Koneko.

-De acuerdo. "¿Sera así de inexpresiva siempre?". ¡Ábrete puerta de la Doncella! ¡Virgo!

Ante esta invocación apareció una chica joven, delgada y cabello rosa usando un traje de sirvienta, con cadenas en las muñecas, y ojos color azul.

-¿Desea algo Hime-sama? ¿Es hora del castigo?

-No Virgo, no es hora del castigo. – le dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿Es sadomasoquista por casualidad? – le pregunto Akeno con una sonrisa lasciva.

-Por que preguntas.

-Luce, recuerda que te dije que se parecía a Mira. – le comento Natsu bastante nervioso.

Lucy miro a Akeno, que ya no estaba con Plue, que miraba a Virgo de una forma que hasta esta se puso un poco nerviosa.

-B-bueno Virgo y-ya puedes irte.

-Como desee Hime-sama.

-Sin duda tienes una magia que nunca he visto. ¿Te gustaría convertirte en mi Arfil? – le pregunto la pelirroja a la rubia.

-¿Arfil?

-Bueno, ¿sabes usar espadas? – la rubia negó - ¿Y combatir cuerpo a cuerpo? – Volvió a negar – Pues la única que me queda es el Arfil, y por lo que he visto, tu magia sirve perfectamente.

-Etto.

Empezó a pensar y entonces miro a Natsu. Este solo le dedicaba una gran sonrisa y la rubia recordó las palabras que le dijo en la mansión. Ella siempre confiaría en él.

-Está bien. Acepto.

-Muy bien. – Volvió a hablar Rias con una gran sonrisa, cogió la pieza arfil y la introdujo en su cuerpo – Desde ahora te convertirás en mi siervo, con la pieza de arfil, pasaras a ser parte de mi sequito y de la familia Gremory. A partir de ahora tu vida me pertenece y vivirás para mí.

Terminado el comentario, no sé si es así lo que tiene que decir, a Lucy le salieron unas alas de demonio en la espalda y su cuerpo se cubrió de una luz verde. Esta, al notar algo raro se miró la espalda y se sorprendió, y mucho.

-¡Tengo alas en la espalda!

-Jajaja es cierto, se me olvidó mencionar eso Jajaja.

Natsu se rio al ver la cara de su amiga al ver las alas, recibiendo como respuesta un buen golpe de la rubia.

-Oye es cosa mía o ¿te ha cubierto una luz verde? – pregunto Natsu con un enorme chicón en la cabeza.

-Pues la verdad es que sí, me pregunto si será un Sacred Gear. – hablo esta vez Rias.

-Oi Kiba.

-¿Si Natsu-kun?

-Hazme un corte. – le dijo mientras le enseñaba el brazo.

-Ok. – le respondió el rubio mirándolo con curiosidad.

-¡Pero que estás diciendo idiota!

Natsu no hizo caso del grito de la rubia y espero a que Kiba le hiciera el corte. Al hacérselo lo extendió hacia Lucy mientras esta veía el corte y la sangre que le goteaba.

-Escúchame Lucy, creo que sé que Sacred Gear es, pero necesito que te concentres en curar la herida, solamente acércate y pon tus manos encima de esta sin tocarla.

-¡Pero que estás diciendo! ¡Yo no soy como Wendy!

-Solo haz lo que te digo, confía en mí.

Aun con desconfianza hizo lo que Natsu le ordeno. Los demás les miraban con curiosidad. La rubia extendió sus manos concentrándose en curarla, pero no pasaba nada.

-Ya te lo he dicho Natsu, no puedo curar heridas así.

-Inténtalo otra vez, pero esta vez no dudes. – le recrimino con la cara seria.

Volvió a intentarlo, pero esta vez como le había dicho el pelirrosa. Poco a poco fue apareciendo una luz verde en las manos de la rubia que poco a poco empezaba a curar la herida del mago. Después de unos segundos no quedaba ni cicatriz.

-Como lo suponía, es el Sacred Gear de Asia.

-¿El de la monja? – pregunto Koneko.

-Sí, es el suyo. Creo que se llamaba [Twilight Healing].

-Ara ara Rias, sin duda tienes buen ojo. – comento Akeno a la pelirroja.

Después de convertir a Lucy en demonio Natsu hablo con Rias sobre su Sacred Gear. Esta solo se quedaba impresionada al saber esa noticia.

La rubia aún seguía en impactada por lo que acababa de hacer. Siguieron un rato más en el club mientras Rias le explicaba lo que haría por las noches a partir de ese momento, es decir, lo mismo que hizo Natsu. Salieron del club y mientras la rubia repartía los panfletos le pregunto a Natsu, el cual la acompaño por ser su primera vez.

-Oye Natsu, ¿tus sentidos mejoraron tanto cuando te convertiste en demonio? Yo siento que los míos han mejorado, incluso veo en la oscuridad.

-Pues no, lo único que me mejoró fue la vista, ahora puedo ver por la noche, mis demás sentidos no sufrieron ningún cambio.

-Aye, eso es porque tienes sentidos de dragón Natsu, Aye.

-Eso quiere decir que los sentidos de un dragón son mejores que los de los demonios. – termino por razonar la rubia.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡No hay nada mejor que un dragón!

Pasaron los días y Lucy no tardó mucho en dejar de repartir panfletos y pasar a hacer contratos. Al principio Natsu insistió en acompañarla pero tanto Rias como Lucy lo convencieron de lo contrario.

-Buchuo ¿qué pasa si me piden algo indebido? – pregunto muy nerviosa Lucy.

-Tranquila, los demonios del clan Gremory no tienen ese tipo de deseos. Hay seres humanos que solicitan ese tipo de deseos, por lo que hay demonios especiales que toman esos trabajos. Los puestos de trabajo que tomamos son seguros. Incluso los demonios tienen zonas que son profesionales en algunos casos.

Eso la tranquilizo pero debido a su físico los contratistas solían invocarla para hacer que se pusiera cosplay, solo que a diferencia de Koneko los suyos eran MUCHO más atrevidos, prácticamente eróticos. Algunas veces intentaban propasarse, pero con una Lucy Patada se les quitaban las ganas.

Cuando no realizaba ningún contrato, o después de hacer estos, se iba con Natsu y Happy a entrenar ya que tenían demasiada energía como para irse a dormir.

Un día Rias hablo con Natsu y Lucy para revisar sus entrenamientos y condición física, lo cual era gracioso ya que Natsu había sido criado y entrenado por Igneel. Al principio ambos pensaban que no pasaría nada, pero Lucy al ver lo que Rias le ordenaba a Natsu como que se le quito las ganas.

-Venga Natsu, quiero otras 50 vueltas al parque.

-¡¿PERO QUE COJONES PASA CONTIGO?! ¡LLEVO MAS DE 200 VUELTAS! – le grito el mago ya arto de dar tanta vuelta.

-"Espero que a mí no me pida tanto." – fue el pensamiento de la rubia.

-No voy a perdonar que mis sirvientes sean débiles. – hablo otra vez Rias.

-¡QUE COJONES ES ESO DE DEBIL! ¡PUES AHORA VOY A DAR 100! ¡A VER QUIEN ES EL DEBIL AHORA!

Ante esa respuesta idiota tanto a Lucy como a Happy les resbalo una gota de sudor. Al terminar todas las vueltas a Natsu se le notaba un poco cansado.

-Buen trabajo. Ahora vamos a estirar.

Después de los estiramientos Natsu se puso a hacer flexiones con Rias en su espalda.

-301, 302, 303…

-Vaya impresionante. Aun conmigo encima no pareces muy cansado, supongo que al haber sido criado por un dragón te ha dado una enorme condición física. Bueno, haz cien más y pasaremos a otro ejercicio.

-Lucy. – la llamo Happy.

-D-dime Happy.

-Tú también harás eso (risa de Happy con sus patas cubriendo su boca)

-N-no c-creo.

-Me temo que si Lucy. – le hablo Rias, la cual había oído todo.

-¡¿EHHH?!

-Estoy con Natsu ahora porque ha sido más tiempo demonio y por haber sido creado por un dragón, pero dentro de poco tú también harás esto, así que ya sabes, esfuérzate. – le hablo con una sonrisa, aunque a Lucy le parecía una sonrisa malvada.

-"¿Porque creo que quiere hacerme sufrir?"

Un día Natsu regreso de un trabajo a la sala del club donde ya estaban todos. Lucy y Koneko estaban hablando de los cosplay que les hacían ponerse. Sin duda esas dos se llevaron bien.

-Buen trabajo. Voy a hacer el té verde ahora.

La primera en darle la bienvenida fue la vicepresidente del club.

-Hola. ¿Cómo te fue? – pregunto esta vez Kiba.

-Buchuo, he vuelto.

Le hablo el mago pero esta estaba mirando en una dirección determinada.

-¡BUCHOU, HE VUELTO!

Esta vez Natsu grito, sacando de sus pensamientos a la pelirroja.

-Yo... lo siento. Estaba aturdida. Buen trabajo Natsu.

-"Últimamente esta rara, que estará pensando."

Volvieron a la mansión hablando sobre lo que le podía estar pasando a su jefa. Al llegar Natsu le dijo que se iba a dar un baño. Sin duda adoraba esa mansión. No solo las habitaciones eran grandes, sino que todo en esa mansión era enorme. La televisión, los sofás, las camas, ¡HASTA EL BENDITO CUARTO DE BAÑO! ¡HAY HABIA DE TODO! No tardó mucho en ducharse y se fue a su habitación para cambiarse. Iba solamente con una toalla cubriéndole la cintura cuando una luz apareció en el suelo de la habitación. Al dejar de brillar una chica demasiado conocida apareció ante él.

-¿Rias?

Sin duda Natsu estaba asombrado porque la pelirroja apareciera en su casa y más de esa manera. Pero su sorpresa fue aún mayor cuando esta le dijo las siguientes palabras.

-Natsu hazme el amor. Quiero que tomes mi virginidad en este momento.

Haber recordemos que Natsu no es inocente, tiene un libido sano pero no es inocente, y que una chica como Rias te pida eso en tu habitación sin duda es algo que te deja MUUUY sorprendido.

-Date prisa y ve a la cama. Estoy lista para esto.

El pobre o suertudo cabrán, como lo veáis, de Natsu estaba en shock. Había visto a mujeres desnudas e incluso se había bañado con ellas y nunca se inmuto, o eso parecía, pero NUNCA antes le había pasado eso.

-R-rias, ¿q-que esta p-pasando aquí?

-Vamos a tener relaciones sexuales, así que túmbate ya en la cama.

Se quitó toda la ropa hasta quedar en bragas. Esta era la segunda vez que Natsu la veía desnuda. El jodio hijoputa seguía aun en shock cuando noto como Rias lo empujaba a la cama y se ponía encima suyo, cadera sobre cadera.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No soy lo bastante buena?

-N-no es eso, s-solo que nunca me había pasado algo así.

-Entonces ¿tú también eres virgen? – Natsu solo asintió.

-Bueno, pensé en todo tipo de cosas pero este es el único modo.

-"¿A qué se refiere?"

-Si hay pruebas, entonces no pueden quejarse de ello. La única persona cerca de mí que es capaz de hacerlo conmigo eres tú. – Natsu la miro confundido - Yuuto no lo haría, él es un Caballo, me rechazaría inmediatamente. Es por eso que tú eres al único al que le puedo pedir esto. - Natsu no sabía cómo tomarse ese comentario. - Hay cosas que todavía no sabes, pero tienes potencial.

Acto seguido le acaricio la mejilla, cogió su mano derecha y la puso sobre su pecho. Natsu aun seguí confuso por todo lo que le estaba contando Rias pero por acto reflejo no pudo evitar darle un suave apretón a su pecho.

-Lo sientes, yo también estoy muy nerviosa.

Fue acercándose al rostro de un sonrojado Natsu y…. espera espera espera, ¡¿NATSU DRAGNEEL SONROJADO!?, pues sí, es un hombre después de todo y parece que le iban a violar. Ojala estuviese yo en su lugar jejeje.

Antes de que Rias besara a Natsu un brillo volvió a aparecer en el suelo.

-Pufff, parece que no va a poder ser.

Del brillo apareció una mujer de pelo plateado y sus ropas parecían las de una doncella.

-¿Estás tratando de romper el acuerdo haciendo algo como esto? – hablo la desconocida.

- Si no hacía esto, mis padres y onii-sama, no me escucharían. – le contesto la pelirroja.

-Tanto Sirzechs-sama y el maestro se pondrían tristes después de saber que has intentado dar su virginidad a un esclavo como este.

Si el pobre Natsu antes estaba confundido ahora lo estaba mucho más, además de que se estaba cabreando porque lo llamara esclavo.

-Mi virginidad me pertenece. ¿Qué hay de malo en que yo decida a quien dársela? Y no te permitiré que llames a mi lindo sirviente un esclavo. Incluso si eres tú, no te perdonaré, Grayfia.

-De todos modos. Usted es la próxima heredera del clan Gremory por lo que no debe mostrar su piel ante un hombre, más aún si se encuentra en medio de esta situación.

A continuación puso el sujetador en el cuerpo de Rias. La mujer miró a Natsu y este le mantuvo la mirada.

-¿Quién eres? Soy una persona que sirve a la familia Gremory. Mi nombre es Grayfia. Yo seré su contacto a partir de ahora.

Rias al ver que Natsu no le contestaba decidió hablar.

-Grayfia, ¿viniste aquí por tu propia voluntad? ¿O es que has venido aquí porque la familia te envió? ¿O fue onii-sama?

-Todos ellos. Le respondió Grayfia.

Rias soltó un largo suspiro y volvió a hablar.

-Si tú que eres la "Reina" de Onii-sama vino al mundo humano personalmente, por lo tanto, sólo puede ser por eso. Entiendo. Lo siento Natsu. Vamos a fingir que nada sucedió. Yo no estaba pensando claramente. Vamos a olvidarnos del incidente de hoy.

-Espera un momento, este chico ¿Es Natsu Dragneel?

-Así es, es mi peón y el portador del Boosted Gear.

Grayfia miro a Natsu con cara asombrada.

- Grayfia, volveremos a mi habitación. Voy a escuchar lo que tienes que decir ahí. Akeno también pueden asistir, ¿verdad?

-¿La sacerdotisa del rayo? Me da lo mismo. Es una necesidad de los demonios de alto nivel tener a su "reina" acompañándola todo el tiempo.

-De acuerdo pues. Natsu – Rias lo llamo y le dio un beso en la mejilla – lo siento por esto. Nos veremos mañana en el club.

Dicho esto ambas desaparecieron en el círculo mágico.

-"Vale. Esto ha sido de las cosas más raras que me han pasado en mi vida."

* * *

Ya sé que este capítulo es caca, pero tenía que hacerlo sí o sí. Tranquilos, en el próximo empezara la parte de la batalla contra Phenix, aunque no sé si meteré la pelea en el próximo.

Bueno, ahora explicare por qué he elegido a Lucy. Ha sido por 3 motivos.

1.- admito que me gusta la pareja Natsu y Lucy.

2.- he estudiando a las demas magas y me he dado cuenta de que para la pieza Arfil solamente valdrían Lucy y Wendy, pero a esta ultima la veo más como la hermana pequeña de Natsu. A las demás chicas las veía más como Caballero, en caso de Erza, o como Torre.

3.- por su magia me parece bastante útil.

4.- y si, le he dado el Sacred Gear de Asia a Lucy, denunciarme.

Nos leemos en el proximo. Y parecen que los reviews van aumentando, genial.


	6. Un pajarraco y entrenamiento

Fairy Tail ni High School DxD son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Naruto Kurosaki Uzumaki: gracias me alegro que te guste :)

treeofsakuras: bueno, como se suele decir, para gusto los colores (me refiero al nalu, a algunos le gusta y a otros no). En fin, me alegra que entiendas porque elegí a Lucy como arfil, su magia de espíritus es la que mejor ocupa la pieza arfil, como tú has dicho, vamos creemos nosotros dos jejeje. En un principio no pensé en ponerle el Sacred Gear pero ya que Wendy (la cual puede curar gracias a su magia) no va a luchar siempre al lado de los Gremory pues necesitaba a alguien de sanadora para cuando la dragonslayer no pudiera hacerlo en batalla, por eso se lo he dado. Y en cuanto a Natsu, está afectado, pero su pequeño cambio en el carácter saldrá cuando estén peleando, en otro momento no lo sacara a relucir.

Toaneo07 Ver2.0: no sé si leerás esto, pero en ese caso tengo unas cuantas cosas que decirte. Lo primero, puedes opinar lo que te dé la gana pero no pienso consentir que alguien me llame copión. Para que lo sepas, antes de escribir siquiera el prólogo hable con Great Vampire-Shinso para exponerle mi idea y no tuvo ningún inconveniente ya que sabía que las historias se iban a parecer mucho debido a que ambos nos basamos en la Novela Ligera de la serie DxD, por lo cual la trama es casi la misma. Segundo, si, mate a Asia, a quien no le guste pues lo siento, pero es algo que iba a hacer sí o sí. En cuanto a lo de Lucy, tienes razón, podría haberlo hecho mejor, pero nunca antes he hecho ninguna historia y tampoco se me da bien cómo has notado. Y si te desagrada la historia pues no la leas, solo te pido que no vuelvas a insultar a mi persona.

Qwerty: como ya he dicho, lo siento si te disgusto la muerte de Asia, pero a mi gusto pues…. Nunca me ha agradado, pero tampoco la odiaba, y no podía hacer otra cosa, o la unía al grupo Gremory (cosa que no quería) o la mataba. Así que opte por lo segundo.

Este fic contendrá momentos echi, violencia y palabrotas.

-comentarios normales-

-"pensamientos"-

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

-["pensamientos de Ddraig, Albion, etc."]

**Aclaro por última vez que yo no he copiado nada a nadie, ya lo explique, a quien no le guste que no la lea. Si no me creen pregunten a ****Great Vampire-Shinso, ya aclare que ambos nos basamos en la Novela Ligera y por tanto las historias serán parecidas debido a la trama principal. Y me gustaría que si alguien va a escribir un review o MP en el que diga que esto es una copia de la obra de Great Vampire-Shinso por favor ahórrese el escribirlo.**

Capítulo 5:

UN PAJARRACO Y ENTRENAMIENTO

Al terminar de vestirse Natsu bajo a la cocina a cenar. Tanto Happy como Lucy notaron que el mago estaba demasiado serio. Tras muchos intentos y sobornos consiguieron que el mago les contara todo lo que había pasado en su cuarto, claro que no esperaban la reacción de la rubia.

-¡¿QUE ESA ZORRA A HECHO QUE?! ¡LA MUY PUTA! ¡¿COMO SE LE OCURRE PEDIRTE ESO?! ¡CUANDO LA PILLE LE VOY A ARRANCAR TODOS LOS PELOS! ¡LE VOY A…! – y así siguió la rubia, jurando miles de torturas a la pelirroja.

-N-Natsu. – llamo el neko a su padre

-¿A-Aye? – le pregunto este mientras miraba acojonado a la rubia.

-Lucy da miedo.

-A-Aye.

Durante un rato dejaron que la rubia se calmara hasta que Natsu se atrevió a hablarle.

-O-oi Lucy tampoco es para tanto.- grave error.

-¡¿COMO QUE NO ES PARA TANTO?! ¡¿SABES LO QUE TE HA PEDIDO?!

-P-pues sí.

-Y me vas a decir que ibas a aceptar. – le dijo en un tono muy bajo mientras se iba acercando al mago muy lentamente.

-¡N-no lo sé! ¡Nunca antes me había pasado eso! Además ¡¿Por qué te pones así?!

Esta pregunta hizo que Lucy detuviera su camino y se quedara pensando en porque había reaccionado así.

-Es porque esta celooooooosa.

Ante ese comentario Lucy se dio la vuelta cual niña del exorcista.

¡PUM!

Eso fue lo único que se oyó ya que cierto neko intentaba imitar a los astronautas gracias a una tremenda patada de la rubia. En la mansión Natsu miraba aún más acojonado a la rubia, deseando que no le hiciera algo pero a él.

-¿Tienes algo que decir? – le pregunto al pelirrosa mientras un aura igualito al de Erza y Mira la cubría

El mago negó fuertemente esperando que se relajara.

-Por lo que parece debe de ser algo muy importante para que me pidiera algo así, ¿no? – le pregunto intentando que se relajara.

-Mmm es posible, pero aun así no debería haberte pedido que te acostaras con ella.

-B-bueno, no pasa nada. Mañana lo sabremos.

-Tienes razón, en fin, me voy a la cama. – después se paró y lo miro con una mirada matadora – Y por tu bien espero no verte mañana en mi cama.

-¡Aye! – saludo al estilo militar.

A la mañana siguiente los dos magos fueron al instituto. Por lo que Natsu podía observar el humor de Lucy había mejorado, seguía un poco molesta pero algo es algo. Al llegar la tarde se fueron al Club, encontrándose con Kiba en el camino.

-Oi Kiba. – saludo Natsu.

-Oh Natsu-kun, Lucy-san.

-Oye ¿sabes qué problema tiene Buchuo? – pregunto la maga.

-¿Buchuo tiene algún problema?

-Así que tú tampoco sabes nada. Me pregunto que podrá ser. – sigue hablando Lucy.

-Seguro que nos lo dirá ahora. – hablo ahora Natsu desinteresadamente.

Siguieron caminando hasta la sala. Antes de que Natsu la abriera Kiba dijo algo que dejo confuso a ambos magos.

-Tardé en darme cuenta de esta presencia, solo a he percatado ahora.

Kiba puso una cara seria al tener unos los ojos intensos. Dentro de la habitación estaban Rias, Akeno, Koneko y Grayfia. Esta última tenía el mismo aspecto que la noche pasada. Rias tenía una cara muy perturbada. Como siempre Akeno sonreía pero se notaba que no era sincera, sino que en realidad estaba muy seria. Koneko estaba sentada en una silla, situada en una esquina, tranquila. Parecía como si no quisiera involucrarse con los demás. La habitación estaba en completo silencio, nadie hablaba una sola palabra.

-Esto es muy malo. – fue lo que dijo Kiba al observar el ambiente.

Los cuatro (Natsu, Happy, Lucy y Kiba) entraron en la habitación. La tensión que había era enorme. Después de que entraran Rias hablo.

-Parece que todo el mundo está aquí. Antes de comenzar las actividades, hay algo que tengo que decirles a todos ustedes. La verdad es que.

Antes de que pudiera continuar un círculo mágico apareció donde estaba el de los Gremory.

-Phenex.

Ambos magos y el neko miraron interrogantes a Kiba. La luz brilló a través de la habitación y apareció una persona del círculo mágico. Había llamas procedentes del círculo mágico que se encendieron en toda la habitación.

-"Huele a comida frita caducada" – fue el pensamiento del pelirrosa, que se tapó la nariz al oler las llamas.

-¿Qué pasa Natsu? – preguntó el neko.

-Esas llamas huelen horrible.

No se veía la silueta de un hombre detrás de las llamas. Cuando extendió el brazo hacia los lados, las llamas desaparecieron.

-Jeje. No he venido al mundo humano desde hace mucho tiempo.

El hombre que apareció llevaba un traje casual rojo, así que no tenía una corbata y la camisa estaba abierta hasta el pecho. Parecía que tenía 20 años. Tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Tenía pinta de mujeriego.

-Oi Natsu, ¿a quién te recuerda? – susurro Happy.

-Pues ahora que lo dices… me recuerda a Laxus.

Los dos magos y el neko soltaron una pequeña risa. El hombre miró a su alrededor hasta que encontró a Rias.

-Mi querida Rias, he venido a verte.

Rias lo miró con los ojos furiosos y por lo que parecía no quería darle la bienvenida. Pero el chico no parecía importarle y se acercó a ella.

-Entonces Rías. Vamos a echar un vistazo al lugar de la ceremonia. La fecha de la boda está decida por lo que tenemos que comprometernos cuanto antes.

-"Así que se trataba de eso, ahora entiendo, pero aun así no debería haberle pedido eso a Natsu." – pensó la rubia.

El tipo agarró el brazo de la pelirroja, cabreándola más de lo que estaba.

-¡Suéltame, Raiser!

Esto se lo dijo con una voz profunda y grave y se soltó de su mano.

-Buchuo – llamo Lucy a Rias – así que el asunto se trataba de un matrimonio concertado.

-Así que Natsu te lo conto. – Dijo mirando a Natsu el cual desvió la mirada nervioso – Tranquilo Natsu, comprendo. – le hablo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Lo siento Buchuo.

-Ya te he dicho que no pasa nada. – volvió a comentar calmadamente.

-¿Y tú quién eres rubia? ¿También quieres casarte conmigo? – le pregunto con una sonrisa de superioridad o galán, ere confusa.

-Soy Lucy Heartfilia, arfil de Buchuo y ante preferiría casarme con un cerdo.

Esto provocó que los del grupo Gremory soltasen una pequeña risa mientras que Natsu y Happy se estaban descojonando.

-¡Pero tú quien te crees que eres para hablarme así! ¡Yo soy Raiser Phenex y no tolerare que nadie me insulte!

Intento darle una bofetada pero un puño recubierto de llamas lo goleo haciendo que se estrellara contra la pared.

-Atrévete a tocarla y no dejare ni tus cenizas. – comento Natsu con la voz muy profunda y amenazante.

Los demás miembros miraron asombrados a Natsu pero entendían su comportamiento, salvo Grayfia. Raiser se levantó muy cabreado.

-¡Tu maldito imbécil! ¡Ha osado golpear mi hermoso rostro! ¡Te voy a destruir!

Intento lanzarse contra Natsu pero fue detenido por Grayfia.

-Joven Phenex cálmese.

-Tsk.

-Natsu-sama.

-¡¿?!

Natsu estaba asombrado por como lo había llamado, ya que la noche pasada no empezaron con buen pie.

-Esta persona es Raiser Phenex-sama. Él es un demonio puro de clase alta, y el tercer hijo de la Casa Phenex. Y es el prometido de la heredera del clan Gremory.

-Me da igual quien sea. Si alguien osa atacar a mis amigos lo incinerare. – hablo con voz y mirada desafiante.

Las cosas se calmaron un poco y todos se sentaron en los sillones y sillas de la sala.

-El té hecho por la Reina de "Rias" es exquisito. – comento Raiser.

-Muchas gracias.

Akeno estaba sonriendo como de costumbre, pero no uso ni su "ara ara" ni "fufú". Rias estaba sentada en el sofá y Raiser se sentó junto a ella sin cuidado y la abrazó en su hombro. Rias seguía alejando sus brazos de ella pero este seguía tocándole el cabello con sus manos en sus hombros. Natsu miraba al Phenex con un gran cabreo mientras Lucy miraba con tristeza a Rias. Raiser siguió tocando a Rias pero esta vez empezó a tocarle los muslos.

-¡Basta ya!

Grito y al mismo tiempo se puso de pie, gesto que fue imitado por el Phenex.

-¡Raiser ya te lo dije antes! ¡No me voy a casar contigo! – volvió a gritar la pelirroja.

-Sí, he oído eso antes. Pero Rías, creo que tu familia está en una carrera para evadir la crisis. – comento intentando ver si cambiaba su opinión.

-¡Eso no es asunto tuyo! ¡Yo soy el próximo heredero de la Casa de Gremory, yo voy a elegir quien será mi esposo! – siguió gritando dando muestras de que su paciencia se había agotado - También hice una promesa, voy a ser libre hasta que me gradúe de la universidad.

-Eso es correcto. Tú eres libre. Puedes ir a la universidad y puedes hacer lo que quieras con tus sirvientes. Sin embargo, tus padres y Sirzechs-sama están preocupados. Tienen miedo de que su familia se acabe. Hemos perdido a un gran número de demonios de sangre pura en la última guerra. Incluso si la guerra ha terminado, nuestra rivalidad con los ángeles caídos, los ángeles y Dios no ha terminado todavía. No es raro que un demonio de sangre pura sea asesinado y eso conduce a la extinción de la familia por luchar contra ellos. Así que los demonios puros que son de primera clase que se cruzan con otros demonios de primera clase sería la solución absoluta para solucionar esta situación. El linaje de los demonios de primera clase. - Raiser siguió hablando después de beber el té - La nueva producción de demonios son demonios reencarnados, se están expandiendo en términos de fuerza, así que los demonios de sangre pura, pierden su lugar. Hay nobles ancianos que se acercan a los más poderosos demonios reencarnados. Pero eso está bien. Los demonios de nueva producción son importantes para el futuro. Pero no podemos permitir que los demonios pura sangre vayan directo a la extinción. Fuimos elegidos con el fin de evitar que los demonios puros desaparezcan. Tengo a mis hermanos mayores en mi casa, así que mi linaje está a salvo. Entonces sólo faltarías tú, Rias, que debes heredar el honor del clan Gremory. Si no te casas, la casa de Gremory se extinguirá en esta generación. ¿Estás tratando de aplastar a la familia que ha sido histórica desde los tiempos antiguos? A causa de la guerra pasada, no es ni la mitad el número de demonios que se conoce como "72 pilares". Este matrimonio tiene el futuro de los demonios.

Los demás miraban atentón la discusión pero el pobre Natsu se había perdido hace tiempo he intentaba hacer que Lucy se lo explicara.

-Yo voy a casarme Raiser, pero no contigo. – hablo Rias después de la larga charla del Phenex.

- Yo también soy un diablo que lleva el nombre de Phenex detrás de mí. No puedo dejar que ese nombre se manche. Yo ni siquiera quería venir a un pequeño edificio viejo como este en el mundo humano. En realidad no me gusta el mundo humano. El fuego y el viento en este mundo son asquerosos. ¡Para un demonio como yo, que simboliza el fuego y el viento, no puedo soportarlo!

Al terminar de hablar de su cuerpo salieron llamas. Había pequeños trozos de fuego alrededor de la habitación.

-Yo te llevará de vuelta al infierno, incluso si tengo que quemar todos sus sirvientes.

Natsu no espero ni un momento y volvió a golpear a Raiser, pero esta vez mucho más fuerte que antes. El lugar donde el demonio impacto se originó un enorme cráter. Si no llega a estar defendido por magia sin duda la hubiera traspasado. Natsu intento volver a golpearlo pero Grayfia se puso delante de él.

-Natsu-sama, por favor le pido que no vuelva a atacar al joven Phenex.

-¡¿Pero lo estar oyendo?!

-Perfectamente, pero se lo vuelvo a pedir. No vuelva a atacarle.

Natsu iba a protestar pero sintió que tanto Lucy como Rias tenían una mano en cada hombro. El mago se relajó y volvió a sentar en su sitio. Raiser se levantó y estuvo dispuesto a atacar al mago pero al igual que hizo con Natsu Grayfia lo detuvo.

-Aunque me lo diga la "Reina más poderosa", ni siquiera me daría miedo. Definitivamente no quiero pelear contra la gente del grupo de Sirzechs-sama que se dice que se compone de los monstruos.

Aun con lo dicho miro a Natsu intentando matarlo con la mirada, pero este se la mantuvo igual.

-Todo el mundo sabía que iba a ser así. Ha decir verdad esto iba a ser la reunión de último recurso. Todo el mundo sabía que no iba a ser resuelto, por lo que decidió hacer una última opción.

-¿Única opción? ¿Qué quieres decir Grayfia?

-Ojou-sama, si desea mantener su posición, entonces ¿por qué no lo deciden haciendo un " Rating Game " con Raiser-sama?

-¿Eso qué es? – pregunto Lucy a Kiba.

-Es un juego que es jugado por los demonios con título de nobleza y compiten haciendo que sus esclavos peleen.

-Al igual que Ojou-sama sabe, un "Rating Game" sólo puede ser jugado por demonios mayores de edad. Pero si se trata de un partido no oficial, incluso de para un demonio de sangre pura que no han alcanzado la edad madura puede participar. Pero en este caso.

-Implica el problema de la familia y del hogar, ¿verdad? En otras palabras otou-sama y los demás optaron por hacer que nosotros hagamos el juego como un último recurso, cuando yo lo iba a rechazar, ¿no? ¿Porque todos quieren tener el control de mi vida?

Rias sin duda estaba muy cabreada, y eso se podía sentir.

-Entonces Ojou-sama, ¿usted está diciendo que se niega a participar en el juego? – pregunto confundida Grayfia.

-No. Esta es una oportunidad. Bien entonces, vamos a decidir esto por el juego, Raiser.

-¿Está aceptando? Me da lo mismo. Pero yo ya soy un demonio maduro y que ya he participado juegos oficiales. Ya que he ganado la mayoría de los juegos. ¿Aun así, todavía quiere participar?

Raiser, le respondió de nuevo con un tono desafiante a lo que Rias hizo una mueca.

-Lo haré y te venceré Raiser!

-Está bien. Si ganas harás lo que quieras. Pero si gano, te casarás conmigo de inmediato.

Ambos se miraron como si quisieran matarse.

-Entendido. Entonces yo, Grayfia, confirmaré su opinión a ambas partes. ¿Está bien?

-Si. – fue la respuesta de ambos.

-Está bien. Voy a informar a las dos familias a continuación.- Dijo inclinando la cabeza y desapareciendo en un círculo mágico.

-Oye, Rias. ¿Esos de aquí son tus sirvientes?

-Si ¿Y qué?

Raiser se echó a reír después de Rias le respondió, como si le pareciera divertido.

-Entonces, este partido será un chiste. Sólo tú "Reina puede luchar a la par de mis sirvientes.

Cuando Raiser dijo eso, chasqueó los dedos. El círculo mágico en el suelo brillaba. Las sombras aparecieron a partir del círculo mágico.

-Y estos son mis lindas sirvientes.

-Pues que yo sepa hay alguien que está por encima de tus sirvientas y por encima incluso de Akeno.

-¿Y quién es ese?

-Mi peón. Natsu Dragneel.

Raiser siguió la vista de Rias hasta que dio con Natsu.

-Jajaja este mequetrefe por encima de mis sirvientas Jajaja.

-No habías dicho eso cuando te estampe dos veces contra la pared. – le dijo Natsu con una sonrisa desafiante.

-¡¿Pero que está diciendo este animal?! ¿Le ha hecho algo Raiser-sama?

Las sirvientas empezaron a ponerse alrededor del Phenex poniéndose en posiciones para nada sanas.

-Así que si es un mujeriego, y uno con poca clase. – dijo Lucy mientras miraba asqueada la escena.

Los del grupo Gremory no pudieron evitar reírse ante el comentario de la maga. Las sirvientas al oír eso no pudieron hacer nada más que insultar con todo tipo de palabras a la rubia.

-Vaya vaya, ¿no será que quieres unirte a mi harem? – pregunto Raiser con autosuficiencia.

-¡Por favor no! ¡Para que me pegues algo!

Si antes se estaban riendo ahora estaban riéndose a carcajada limpia.

-Mira, adelante.

-Si Raiser-sama.

Era pequeña como Koneko. Tenía un palo como los artistas marciales e hizo uso de su postura después de moverlo alrededor. Se preparó para atacar a Lucy pero una enorme llama impacto con la pequeña mandándola a estrellarse. Todas las miradas fueron a Natsu, el cual había dejado de reírse y volvía a estar muy serio. Antes de que alguien hiciera ningún movimiento Raiser volvió a tomar la palabra. Mientras las demás iban a ayudar a la pequeña.

-Rias, ¿Por qué no lo hacemos dentro de 10 días? Podríamos hacerlo ahora, pero eso no sería interesante.

-¿Me estás dando una ventaja?

-¿Estás en contra? ¿Te humillo? Un "Rating Game" no es algo sencillo que se puede ganar sólo con tus sentimientos. No importa el mucho potencial que tenga, no importa cuánto poder tienes, he visto demonios que han perdido sin necesidad de utilizar su poder infinidad de veces.

-Que sí, que sí. Lo que tú digas pollito.

Ante el comentario de Natsu, Raiser lo volvió a mirar con la mirada desafiante.

-Me encargare de darte personalmente la mayor paliza de tu vida y te enseñare que tus llamas son una mierda en comparación con las mías.

-Jejeje sin duda te vas a llevar más de una sorpresa pajarraco.

Tras esta disputa Raiser y sus sirvientas desaparecieron entre las llamas y los miembros del club se fueron cada uno por su lado.

A la mañana siguiente Rias fue hasta la mansión de los magos para que se prepararan para irse a entrenar. Fueron hasta el club y se tele transportaron a través del círculo mágico hasta unas montañas.

-Muy bien escuchadme todos, en la cima hay una mansión en la cual estaremos entrenando hasta el día del partido.

Cuando llegaron todos fueron a cambiarse para empezar su entrenamiento. Durante esos días Natsu estuvo hablando con Ddraig, informándose de todo lo que debía saber cómo Sekiryuutei, claro que esto impresiono a los demás.

-¡Espera un momento Natsu! ¡¿Ese es el Boosted Gear, el que contiene al dragón Ddraig?!

-Así es, por lo que me ha dicho soy el actual Sekiryuutei.

-¡Y cuando pensabas decírmelo!

-Etto.

El ánimo de los demonios aumento al saber el Sacred Gear de su compañero. Lucy descubrió que podía convocar dos puertas al mismo tiempo, pero no tenía suficiente poder para convocar el Urano Metria ella sola. La primera noche Rias le dijo algo al grupo.

- Vamos a tomar una ducha después de la comida. Se trata de un baño al aire libre, ¿a qué es maravilloso? Oye Natsu ¿quieres bañarte con nosotras? A mí no me importa. ¿Tú que dices Akeno?

-No me importa si se trata de Natsu-kun. Jejeje. Siempre quise lavar la espalda de un hombre.

-¡Deteneos! ¡No podéis hacer eso! – grito la rubia.

-¿Hay algún problema Lucy?

-¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Nos vería desnudas!

-Ya te he visto desnuda Luce, no veré nada que no haya visto. – comento con naturalidad el mago.

-Pues me temo que no podrá ser Natsu, lastima.

-Si espías, entonces te guardaré rencor por siempre. – comento Koneko con su cara inexpresiva.

-Tranquilo Natsu-kun, nos bañaremos nosotros dos.

-Pues vale.

Óle por la naturalidad. A la mañana siguiente Rias estuvo enseñando a los magos cosas que debían saber sobre los demonios.

-Nuestro mayor enemigo son los ángeles dirigidos por Dios. ¿Cuál es el nombre dado a los ángeles superiores? Y también ¿cuáles son sus nombres? – le pregunto Rias a Natsu.

-Etto, creo que eran es Serafines y los nombres eran – después de un rato pensando - Miguel, Rafael, Gabriel y Uriel.

-Correcto.

-Me sorprendes Natsu, yo pensaba que no usabas el cerebro. – le comento con una sonrisa Lucy.

-Ahora los demonios, ¿cuáles son los nombres de los Cuatro Grandes Satanes?

-Leviatán, Lucifer, Belcebú, y Asmodeo.

-Perfecto Lucy.

-Y por último los ángeles caídos, ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?

-El líder era Azazel, su mano derecha era Shemhaza, los demás líderes eran Armaros, Barakiel, Tamiel y…. no me acuerdo. – contesto Natsu.

-Benemue, Kokabiel y Shariel. – termino de decir Lucy.

-Bien hecho Lucy. Natsu tienes que acordarte de todos, es lo mismo que con el gobierno japonés.

El pelirrosa solo se puso tenso y nervioso.

-No me digas… que no los conoces.

-Etto. – el pobre no sabía que decir.

Durante el resto del día Rias seguía enseñándole cosas importantes que debían saber. Al llegar la noche Natsu fue hasta la cocina para beber un vaso de agua cuando vio a la pelirroja en la sala.

-¿Vaya? ¿Estas despierto?

-Hola Rias.

-Bienes justo a tiempo, vamos a charlar un rato.

Rias encendió unas velas y las puso en la mesa.

-Esto es sólo para las miradas, puedo pensar con más claridad cuando tengo puestas mis gafas. Esta es la prueba de que he estado en el mundo de los humanos durante tanto tiempo.

Sobre la mesa había un montón de papel que parecían un mapa y una estrategia de batalla

-Si te digo la verdad, leyendo esto no me ayuda en absoluto

-¿Y eso?

-Si nuestro oponente es un demonio de clase alta, entonces podríamos luchar si leemos esto. Este libro está escrito con mucha investigación. Pero el problema no es eso, el problema es que nuestro oponente es un Phenex.

Rias sacó un libro y lo puso sobre la mesa. A continuación, señaló en una página abierta. Había una foto de un pájaro de fuego con las alas extendidas de par en par.

-Hace mucho tiempo la bestia mística, el Ave Fénix, fue vista por los seres humanos como un ave que representa la vida. Las lágrimas del fénix pueden sanar todas las heridas y la sangre que fluye dentro de su cuerpo, puede dar la juventud eterna a los que lo beben. Se convirtió en una leyenda y es como se dice en el mundo de los humanos. Pero también había otro clan que era diferente de la bestia mística. Ellos eran los demonios que tenía el rango de duque, y fueron conocidos como uno de los 72 pilares. Los "Phenex". Los seres humanos le dieron un nombre diferente al ave fénix demonio, para distinguirla de la bestia mística ave fénix. Les dieron el nombre de "Phenex". Pero la bestia mística fénix tiene la misma capacidad que los del clan de Raiser. En otras palabras, la inmortalidad. Tenemos que pelear con alguien así.

-No existe la inmortalidad.

Rias miro entre asombrada e incrédula al mago.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Lo que he dicho. – Contesto Natsu – mientras haya algo o alguien que pueda matarte no eres inmortal.

-Puede que tengas razón, pero mientras no aparezca ese algo o alguien es inmortal.

Se miraron unos momentos hasta que Rias volvió a hablar.

-Sigamos, los Phenex básicamente son invencibles. Incluso si los atacan, sus heridas sanan de inmediato. Sus llamas no se extinguirán incluso si se les sale los huesos. Raiser tiene un record en el Rating Game. 8 victorias y 2 derrotas. Este es el registro oficial de los resultados de Raiser en sus Rating Game. Peleó 10 veces y ganó 8 partidos. Perdió dos partidos a propósito por bondad a uno de los clanes cercanos. En otras palabras, ganó la mayoría de sus juegos. Ya se convirtió en un candidato para obtener un título en el juego oficial. Me sentí algo incomoda cuando eligieron a Raiser como mi novio. Creo que otou-sama y los demás lo eligieron a él en caso de que algo como esto llegara a suceder. Eligieron a Raiser, así que no tendrán otra elección. Incluso hay un partido entre clanes, ellos sabían que no podía ganarle. – Hablo con pesar Rias - Cuando se hizo popular el Rating Game, los que ascendieron primero fueron los Phenex. No hubo muchas batallas entre los demonios hasta que el juego fue introducido. En un juego donde el "Rey" también participa, la fuerza de los Phenex se hizo más clara. El clan Phenex lidera el grupo de las familias supremas. Inmortales. Los demonios se dieron cuenta de lo terrible era este poder por primera vez. No hay manera de ganarle. – termino de hablar con una sonrisa triste.

-¿Eso es lo que crees?

-¡¿?!

-Nadie es invencible, y créeme, he conocido a muchos que decían serlo.

-Natsu has escuchado lo que te he dicho.

-Por supuesto. Pueden recuperarse de distintos ataques. Eso no es problema, solo debo golpearlo hasta que se ponga a llorar. – hablo con una sonrisa arrogante, recordando la paliza que le tenía guardada.

-Bueno… es una posible manera. Además a ti no te afecta el fuego por lo que es una ventaja.

Terminada la conversación Natsu se fue a su habitación y Rias se quedó pensando. Después de un rato Lucy fue hasta la sala para hablar directamente con Rias.

-¿Pasa algo Lucy?

-Se por lo que estás pasando Rias. Yo también pertenecía a una familia muy rica. Mi padre intento casarme con alguien que no conocía. Era el hijo de un socio suyo y quería aumentar la riqueza de mi familia, pero yo no quería.

-¿Y qué hiciste? – pregunto Rias con curiosidad.

-Me fui de mi casa y me uní a Fairy Tail. Aunque tuve suerte. Me encontré con Natsu y el me llevo al gremio.

-Vaya, ojala pudiera hacer algo así.

-Parece que lo tuyo es más complicado.

-Un poco, pero aun así, gracias. En verdad yo quiero estar con alguien que me ame porque ser yo. Ese es mi pequeño sueño. Por desgracia, Raiser, sólo me mira como a Rías Gremory. Es por eso que lo odio. Pero aun así, el orgullo de ser un Gremory es muy importante. Puede ser que sea una situación complicada, pero quiero cuidar este pequeño sueño que tengo.

Ambas chicas se pasaron un buen rato hablando hasta que se fueron a dormir. Durante los días siguientes siguieron entrenando con mucha más moral. Natsu además de entrenar con el grupo muchas veces se alejaba para hablar con Ddraig y que le enseñara cosas, sobre todo como luchar con la Boosted Gear.

Llego el día de la batalla y estaban todos en la sala. El día anterior Rias les dijo que todos fueran con su uniforme.

-Si mi grupo tiene un uniforme, entonces tiene que ser el de nuestra academia. Puesto que nosotros somos los miembros del club de ocultismo.

-Oi Buchuo – llamo Natsu – ¿podría hacer un pequeño cambio? Es que no me siento del todo cómodo luchando así.

-Claro Natsu pero, ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Natsu se quitó la chaqueta, se arrancó las mangas y se habría entera la camisa, dejando ver su cuerpo y su marca del gremio, además de llevar su bufanda en el cuello. Las chicas se sonrojaron levemente.

-Vaya Natsu-kun, ojala yo tuviera ese cuerpo.

-Bueno, yo he estado entrenando desde niño pero tú tienes un cuerpo más delgado, pero eso no quiere decir que no seas menos fuerte. – le contesto con su típica sonrisa.

Kiba tenía un guante en su mano y tenía una armadura en su pierna. Tenía sus espadas contra la pared. Koneko estaba sentada en la silla y estaba leyendo un libro en sus manos llevaba guantes de dedos. Akeno y Rias estaban tranquilas y bebían té. Diez minutos antes del juego, el círculo mágico brilló y apareció Grayfia.

-¿Están todos listos? Ya faltan diez minutos antes de que el juego comience.

Todo el mundo se puso de pie después de que Grayfia los informo. Entonces comenzó a explicarles cómo será la batalla.

-Cuando sea el momento de empezar la batalla, serán transportados al campo de batalla con este círculo mágico. La ubicación del lugar es una dimensión diferente usada para las batallas. Así pueden luchar con todo su poder. Es un espacio aparte, así que siéntanse libres de luchar a su antojo.

-Buchuo ¿y el otro arfil?

-Por desgracia, el otro "Alfil" no puede participar. Les hablaré de esto después.

-Este "Rating Game" también será transmitido a los miembros de ambas familias desde un lugar diferente. – Volvió a hablar Grayfia – su hermano también estará viendo la batalla. Ya es la hora, todo el mundo vaya al círculo mágico.

Se reunieron en el círculo mágico después de Grayfia se lo dijo.

-También una vez que te transportes, no se puede utilizar el círculo mágico hasta que el juego termine.

Después de hablar una luz los envolvió llevándolos hasta donde se desarrollaría la batalla.

Bueno capítulo 5 terminado. Aviso de que tardare un poco más en actualizar debido a que subiré el segundo capítulo de mi otro fic "Mago angelical".

treeofsakuras: he mostrado un poco del nuevo carácter de Natsu, con Rias y Lucy, seguro que lo has notado (con Raiser). Y en cuanto a las llamas, eso lo dejare cuando haya batallas más difíciles.


	7. Dragon vs Phenex

Fairy Tail ni High School DxD son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Naruto Kurosaki Uzumaki: Jajaja espero que la pelea me salga bien.

treeofsakuras: la cosa se pondrá más interesante, sobre todo en la mansion.

Este fic contendrá momentos echi, violencia y palabrotas.

-comentarios normales-

-"pensamientos"-

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

-["pensamientos de Ddraig, Albion, etc."]

* * *

Capítulo 6:

**DRAGON VS PHENEX**

Cuando volvieron a abrir los ojos se encontraron en el instituto y era medianoche.

-Hola a todos. Soy Grayfia, una criada de la casa Gremory. Hoy seré el árbitro del juego entre los clanes Gremory y Phenex. En el nombre de mi maestro, Sirzechs Lucifer, mantendré mis ojos en este juego. Mediante el acuerdo entre Rias-sama y Raiser-sama hemos creado este campo de batalla. El campo de batalla para este juego es una réplica de la escuela donde Rías-sama asiste, la "Academia Kuoh".

-"Así que una réplica, espero que no me pongan límites." – pensó el pelirrosa con una sonrisa.

-El lugar donde los dos equipos fueron transportados será su base. La base de las Rías-sama sería la sala del club de ocultismo situada en el edificio de la vieja escuela. La base de Raiser-sama será el cuarto del consejo estudiantil, ubicada en el nuevo edificio. Para que los "peones" utilicen la "promoción", deben ir a la base del enemigo.

-Natsu – lo llamo Rias – ahora podrás ascender a cualquier pieza.

-Bahhh, no creo que me haga falta.

-Aye, Natsu freira al pollito sin ascender. – comento Happy mientras se comía un pez, espera un momento… ¿DE DONDE COJONES HA SACADO UN PEZ?

-Happy no es momento de comer.

Todos se contagiaron al ver el buen humor y valentía del dúo.

-Todo el mundo por favor ponga el transceptor en sus oídos.

Akeno les dio a todos un transmisor-receptor de tipo auricular.

-En el campo de batalla utilizaremos esto para comunicarnos entre nosotros. – comento esta vez Rias.

Ahora es el momento para el comienzo de la batalla. Ahora bien, este partido seguirá hasta el amanecer en el tiempo los humanos. Entonces, el juego comienza. – comento Grayfia.

[RING]

La campana de la escuela sonó. Ese fue el sonido para el comienzo del partido.

-Primero tenemos que acabar con los peones de Raiser. Va a ser problemático si se promueven todas a "Reina. – Empezó a explicar Rias su estrategia - Yuuto.

-Si. – contesto con energía mientras extendía un mapa.

-Hay un bosque cerca de nuestra base. Seguro que piensan que este es nuestro territorio. En otras palabras, el nuevo edificio escolar sería el territorio de Raiser. Es probable que haya una emboscada al entrar en su territorio. El campo de la escuela es visible desde el nuevo edificio, por lo tanto es peligroso pasar por ahí.

-Entonces, tenemos que pasar por el campo de deportes para llegar al edificio de la escuela nueva. – comento Natsu.

-Exacto. Pero el enemigo también lo sabe. Así que tendrá a sus esclavos en el campo de deportes. Seguramente va a tener a su "Caballo" o "Torre", situados en una de las habitaciones del club ubicadas en el campo de deportes. No, si se trata de un campo de deportes se necesita una persona con "movilidad". Así que tendrá un "Caballo" y 3 "de los peones, un total de 4 esclavos situados aquí. Entonces tendrás el control de la pista deportiva.

-El gimnasio está cerca del edificio de la vieja escuela. ¿No deberíamos ocupar este lugar primero? Si es nuestro territorio, entonces vamos a tener una ruta hacia el nuevo edificio escolar. El gimnasio es un pasaje a los edificios por lo que también puede contener al enemigo. – comento Kiba.

-Sí, yo también tengo la misma opinión. En primer lugar vamos a capturar el gimnasio. En términos de ubicación, el oponente puede tener su "torre" situada allí. Ya que es dentro de un edificio, sería mejor utilizar la "Torre" con un poder destructivo que un "Caballo" con mucha movilidad. – volvió a comentar Rias

Natsu solo escuchaba, ya que si fuera por el entraría a lo loco golpeando a todo el que se encontrase.

-Yuuto y Koneko. Ustedes dos pongan trampas en el bosque. Aquí hay otro mapa para ustedes. Marqué los lugares donde pondrán las trampas, voy a hacer una copia después y darle a todo el mundo.

-Sí/Entendido. – fueron las respuestas de ambos.

Koneko y Kiba salieron de la habitación de inmediato y tomaron un mapa y una caja de herramientas con ellos.

-Todo el mundo estará esperando hasta que finalice las trampas. Akeno. "

-¿Sí?

-Después del regreso de Yuuto y Koneko, ¿puedes crear ilusiones y nieblas por el bosque y el cielo? Por supuesto, una trampa que sólo reaccione con el grupo de Raiser. El comienzo del juego será así. Nosotros nos moveremos a la mitad del juego, así que te dejo las ilusiones a ti Akeno.

-Entiendo, Buchuo.

Rias ya preparo la estrategia pero ya que no nombro ni a Natsu ni a Lucy esta última le pregunto.

-Etto Buchuo, ¿nosotros que hacemos?

-Ahora os lo digo. Natsu, recuéstate aquí. - dijo Rias señalando sus muslos.

-Etto, ¿vale?

Obviamente la rubia no puso buena cara a eso, ya que aún estaba molesta. Rias puso la mano en la frente de Natsu.

-Voy a abrir tus sellos.

-¿Sellos? – pregunto Natsu.

-Cuando te resucite note un gran poder en ti, uno distinto a tu Sacred Gear. Tuve que usar mis ocho piezas de peón para evitar que tu cuerpo resultara dañado. Cuando recuperaste tu poder y controlaste el Boosted Gear me di cuenta de que ya no hacían falta los sellos. Podrás luchar con todo tu poder.

De repente Natsu noto un enorme poder dentro de el-

-Ahora sí que vuelvo a ser yo. – sonrió mientras se levantaba.

-[Bueno socio, ese pajarraco no tiene nada que hacer. Nada puede contra las llamas de un dragón, y menos contra un dragonslayer de fuego.] – solamente Ddraig, Lucy y Happy lo sabían.

-Tienes razón Ddraig – mirando su mano – ese pollito está más que frito.

-Natsu, recuerda que tienes que derrotar a todos tus oponentes, da igual quienes sean.

-Por supuesto Buchuo, pero el pajarraco es para mí, así podre líbrate de casarte con ese idiota.

Le comento mientras ponía una sonrisa Made in Natsu. Rias se sonrojo ante el comentario y sonrió.

Después de que Kiba y Koneko volvieran se puso en marcha la estrategia. Natsu y Koneko se dirigieron hacia el gimnasio.

-¡Estoy encendido!

-Entonces Natsu, Koneko, ustedes no serán capaces de evitar una batalla una vez que entren al gimnasio. Hagan las cosas como la planeamos. Ese lugar será importante.

-Entendido. – respondieron ambos.

-Entonces me retiro.

Kiba puso su espada en la vaina y se marchó.

-Yuuto, haz lo que planeamos. – le dijo Rias.

-Entendido.

-Lucy esperará conmigo. Vamos a ir después de recibir una señal de Natsu y los demás. Pero ten cuidado, estaremos perdidos si perdemos nuestra sanadora.

-De acuerdo

Según la estrategia de Rias no podían perderlas ni a ella ni a Lucy, una por ser el "Rey" y la otra por su poder sanador.

-Akeno, confío en que te movilices cuando sea el momento adecuado.

-Sí, Buchuo.

-Ahora mis lindos sirvientes. ¿Están listos? No podemos dar marcha atrás. Nuestro enemigo es Raiser Phenex, quien se dice que es un genio del clan inmortal Phenex. ¡Ahora! ¡Vamos a hacerlo pedazos!

-¡Sí! – fue la contestación general.

Todos fueron a sus posiciones. Natsu y Koneko se dirigieron al gimnasio.

-Lo hueles Koneko.

-Si sempai.

Natsu abrió la puerta de una patada. Ya sabía que había enemigos ahí dentro, así que no valía la pena ser cuidadoso.

-Presencia enemiga. – Se oyó – Son los sirvientes de Gremory.

Aparecieron cuatro chicas. Una mujer con un vestido chino, dos gemelas y la chica que intento golpear a Lucy. La mujer con el vestido de china es una "Torre", las gemelas son "peones" y la chica del palo también es un "peón".

-Parece que tenemos diversión. ¿Con cuál te quedas Koneko?

-Yo me quedo con la "Torre".

-Bien pues, ten mucho cuidado.

-Si sempai.

De repente se escuchó como las dos motosierras de las gemelas eran arrancadas.

-Es hora de destrozar. – dijeron ambas.

-Te devolveré lo que me hiciste.

-Venid entonces. – contesto con una sonrisa.

Se pudo escuchar como Koneko y la otra "Torre" empezó a pelear. Koneko tenía mayor movilidad por su cuerpo, pero la otra "Torre" también era hábil. Las gemelas se lanzaron hacia Natsu con sus motosierras, dispuestas a cortarlo, pero Natsu cubrió sus manos con fuego y agarro las motosierras, las cuales se empezaron a derretir por el calor.

-¡¿COMO ES POSIBLE QUE HAGA ESO CON LAS MANOS DESNUDAS?! – grito una de las gemelas.

-¡LAS ESTA DERRITIENDO!

Natsu no espero a que salieran del shock y les dio un puñetazo a ambas haciendo que se estrellaran contra la pared y quedaran eliminadas.

-Dos menos.

La otra peón intento golpearlo con el palo pero Natsu la esquivo y le dio una patada vertical hacia abajo haciendo que se estrellara fuertemente contra el suelo.

-Y otra más, Pufff esto es aburrido.

-(Tres peones de Raiser Phenex han sido eliminados) – se oyó.

-¡¿COMO?! – fue el grito de la "Torre".

-Natsu, Koneko. ¿Me escuchan? – hablo Rias por el auricular.

-Hai Buchuo. – respondieron.

-Bien, buen trabajo con los peones. Ahora quiero que os mováis de acuerdo al plan.

-Hai.

Después de la orden ambos salieron corriendo del gimnasio.

-¿Estáis huyendo? ¡Esta ubicación se supone que es un lugar muy importante! – fue el grito de la "Torre".

Nada más salir y enorme rayo destruyo el gimnasio y con el eliminando a la "Torre".

-¡Zas, en toda la boca!

Koneko y Natsu miraron al cielo donde vieron a Akeno con una mano levantada y una sonrisa lasciva.

-Joder, como se nota que lo ha disfrutado. – murmuro Natsu.

-(Una Torre de Raiser Phenex eliminada)

-Con esto, la primera fase de nuestro plan se ha completado. – Volvió a hablar por el auricular Rias - Akeno debe recargar, ya que sólo usa un rayo a la vez. Su uso repetido es imposible. El enemigo no supera en número. También vamos a atacar tan pronto como el poder mágico Akeno se recupere. ¡Así que quiero que cada uno de ustedes pase a la siguiente fase!

-¡Sí!

La siguiente fase era reagruparse con Kiba, pero entonces se oyó una explosión cerca de Natsu. Cuando este se dio la vuelta pudo ver que Koneko estaba en el suelo con su uniforme destrozado.

-¡Koneko! – fue el grito de Akeno y Natsu.

-Jejeje. Cuando cazas una presa, es mejor cuando la presa logre algo, porque ese es el momento en el que es más vulnerable. Es necesario para nosotros "sacrificar" a nuestras piezas con el fin de acabar con una de sus piezas. Su grupo tiene un número reducido de miembros, incluso esto sería suficiente para poner a su equipo en una situación difícil. Incluso si nos derrotan, no pueden derrotar a Raiser-sama. Es inútil resistirse. "

La chica se echó a reír como si le pareciera gracioso. Natsu corrió hasta Koneko y la sujetó.

-Natsu-sempai. Akeno-sempai. Lo siento, yo quería ser de mayor utilidad para Buchuo.

-Tranquila Koneko, lo has hecho muy bien. – le hablo Natsu, que se notaba muy furioso.

Koneko empezó a desvanecerse hasta que Grayfia informo de lo sucedido.

-(La "Torre" de Rias Gremory ha sido eliminada)

-¡Maldita puta! ¡Te voy a convertir en ceniza!

-Fufú. ¡Eres un ruidoso "Peón"! ¿Quieres explotar como esa chica?

Natsu iba a lanzarle un rugido cuando observo que la "Reina" esquivaba un poderoso ataque mágico. Fijo su vista en quien había sido el atacante cuando observo a Akeno, la cual expulsaba furiosamente su aura.

-Ara ara. Yo seré tu oponente, "Reina" de Raiser Phenex, Yubellna-san. ¿O debo llamarte "Reina Explosiva"?

-No me gusta ese nombre debido a su mal gusto, "Sacerdotisa del rayo". Yo quería pelear contra ti.

-Natsu-kun, ve con Yuuto-kun. Yo me encargaré de esto.

Natsu estuvo debatiendo si hacerle caso o acabar el mismo con la "Reina". Miro a Akeno y volvió a ver la intensidad de su aura, sin dudo estaba furiosa. Le dolía no poder ser él el que la derrotara, pero tenía un pollito que quemar.

-Muy bien, pero haz que sufra.

Y sin más se marchó hasta donde debía reunirse con Kiba.

-Está bien. Voy a vengar a Koneko-chan. Derrotaré a esta "Reina" con todo lo que tengo.

Poco después se podían oír el sonido de explosiones y rayos. Un poco antes de llegar hasta Kiba volvió a sonar la voz de Grayfia.

-(Tres "peones" de Raiser Phenex eliminados)

Natsu se fue acercando hasta que pudo ver a Kiba, el cual lo miraba con su típica sonrisa.

-Natsu-kun.

-Kiba.

-He oído el anuncio, así que lo sé. Nunca supe lo que realmente estaba pensando, pero para este partido, mostró mucha preocupación. También estaba trabajando duro cuando estábamos preparando las trampas en el bosque.

Se formó un pequeño silencio hasta que Natsu pregunto.

-¿Tú has eliminado a los tres peones?

-Así es. La sala del club ubicado en el club deportivo es un lugar importante. Así que es natural que haya un montón de enemigos. Atraje a los peones hasta aquí para hacer que salieran otras piezas, sin embargo la persona encargada de este lugar es muy tranquilo y no ha caído en mi provocación. Parece que a Phenex le gusta sacrificar a sus siervos. Es algo que sólo él es capaz de lograr a causa de su inmortalidad y el número de siervos que tiene. Las piezas que se encuentran ahí son un" Caballo ", una" torre ", y un" Alfil". Un total de tres piezas.

-Tú te encargas del caballo, yo de los otros dos.

-¿Estás seguro Natsu-kun?

Este le dirigió una mirada muy seria a Kiba, el cual al verla pudo ver que estaba muy furioso por lo de Koneko.

-¿Estas nervioso? – pregunto Natsu al ver que temblaba.

-¡Por supuesto! Al contrario que tu yo no tengo experiencia en batalla. Y ahora estoy aquí en una batalla real. Soy un novato en comparación con los experimentados. Natsu-kun, tú dijiste que tengo experiencia en batalla, eso es cierto, pero es mi primera vez en participar en el Rating Game. Un duro enfrentamiento entre los demonios. Incluso si este partido es un caso especial, no cambia el hecho de que se trata de una lucha seria. Nos involucramos en una lucha entre demonios, nos guste o no. Y este es nuestro primer juego. No podemos ni siquiera bajar la guardia. Este es un partido donde tenemos que dar el máximo como los sirvientes de Buchuo. Esto será importante, esto decidirá su futuro. Me siento feliz y asustado a la vez. No quiero olvidar esta sensación de miedo en mis manos. Esta sensación de estar nervioso. La atmósfera intensa. Quiero sentir todo y obtener una experiencia de esto. Vamos a ser fuertes juntos, Natsu-kun.

-Eso suena bien, muy bien. – hablo Natsu con la mirada seria pero una pequeña sonrisa.

-Yo soy el "Caballo" de Raiser Phenex-sama, ¡Carlamaine! Me aburrí de tratar de rastrearlos a través de sus estrategias. "Caballo" de Rias Gremory, ¡te reto a un duelo!

En el centro de la cancha de béisbol, había una mujer de pie usando una armadura.

-Kiba. – susurro Natsu.

-¿Si?

-Barre el suelo con ella.

-Entendido.

Ambos sonrieron. Entonces Kiba avanzo hasta estar a poca distancia.

-Yo soy Yuuto Kiba, "Caballo" de Rias Gremory. El partido entre "Caballos". He estado esperando por esto. Personalmente, me gusta pelear en ese tipo de batallas.

-¡Bien dicho "Caballo" de Rias Gremory!

Nada más terminar de hablar ambos se lanzaron contra el otro con sus espadas. Las espadas chocan entre sí. Ya que ambos tienen una velocidad divina a Natsu les cuesta seguir sus movimientos.

-Pareces aburrido.

Natsu fijo su vista en la voz que le hablo, era una mujer con una máscara que cubría su ojo izquierdo. Poco después apareció otra que iba quejándose. Tenía un vestido como el de princesas occidentales y un peinado en forma de taladro en ambos lados.

-Caray, sólo piensa en espadas, espadas y espadas. Carlamaine estaba haciendo una cara amarga cuando los "peones" estaban siendo sacrificados. ¿Ella odia la estrategia de batalla de su amo, el "Rey"? Pero cuando pensé que me encontré con un chico lindo, él también es un fanático de la espada. Maldición, qué mala suerte.

Natsu seguía mirándolas con su cara seria.

-"Esas deben ser la "Torre" y el "Alfil". El olor de la rubia es igual que el del pollito, ¿serán parientes?"

-Ummm. Así que este es el "peón" que Rias-sama adora. Parece que no tiene mal gusto por los hombres. Izabella. ¿Quieres ser su rival? – hablo la rubia.

La mujer con la máscara asintió con la cabeza. El "Alfil" se alejó después de recibir la confirmación de la "Torre", y los miraba desde lejos.

-Vamos a luchar ya que estoy aburriéndome. – Le hablo la "Torre" – Por cierto, esa persona es Ravel Phenex, la hermana menor de Raiser-sama. Ella se convirtió en esclava de Raiser-sama por un método especial, pero ella es la hermana real de Raiser-sama.

-"Su hermana, eso lo explica."

-¡Bien, aquí voy "Peón" de Rías Gremory!

La "Torre" se lanzó directa contra Natsu, pero este no se movió. La "Torre" lo golpeo con el puño levantando una gran cantidad de polvo. Cuando este se disipo observo que Natsu tenía agarrado su puño sin ningún problema.

-¿Eso es todo?

-¡¿?!

Natsu golpeo a la "Torre" mandándola lejos, pero esta se recuperó.

-Eso me ha dolido muchísimo, parece que eres mucho más fuerte de lo que pareces. ¿Has ascendido a "Torre"?

-No me hace falta ascender a nada para acabar con todos vosotros.

-Entonces iré más rápido, no duplicaré la velocidad de mis golpes.

Esta hizo un extraño movimiento y se lanzó contra Natsu a una velocidad que casi igualaba la del "Caballo". Natsu se sorprendió por su nueva velocidad y como pudo bloqueo su ataque. La "Torre" siguió atacando hasta que Natsu se arto y expulso llamas de su cuerpo, alejando a esta.

-Te estaba subestimando. Si te digo la verdad pensaba que te derrotaría con unos cuantos golpes. Parece que Rías Gremory te entrenó bien. Sobre todo tu resistencia es magnífica.

-Ja. Rias no tiene que ver nada aquí. Esta resistencia no tiene nada que ver con ella o que sea demonio.

-Entiendo. Posiblemente el ser un [Imitator dragon] te ha dado mayor resistencia, aunque nunca antes se ha visto a uno con tanto poder.

Cuando termino de hablar se oyó el sonido de un viento cortante. Al mirar a los "Caballeros" Kiba tenía su Borrador Santo, la misma que uso contra el exorcista.

-Por desgracia, tu Sacred Gear no funciona en mí. – comento la "Caballero".

-Entonces yo también te digo esto. Lamentablemente, eso no es todo de mi Sacred Gear.

-Deja de fanfarronear "Caballo" de Rias Gremory. Es desagradable para un Caballo decir.

-Congelar.

Cuando Kiba dijo eso en un tono bajo, había algo que se sentía en la espada. La espada de Kiba empezó a congelarse. El hielo empezó a acumularse, y tomó la forma de una espada.

-Esta espada es el "Borrador de llamas", todo fuego desaparecerá.

-¿Me estás diciendo que tienes dos Sacred Gears?

En el instante que la espada de Carlamaine tocó la espada de Kiba, las llamas de la espada se congelaron, se hizo pedazos, y luego desapareció, pero no dejó de atacar. Tan pronto como ella arrojó su espada, tomó una espada corta de su cadera. Entonces atacó y gritó.

-Nosotros los miembros del invencible clan Phenex, gobernamos el fuego y el viento. ¡Toma esto! ¡Torbellino de fuego!

-¡Carlamaine! ¿Has olvidado que tus aliados están aquí también? – grito la "Torre" mientras se cubría con su brazo.

La espada de hielo de Kiba comenzó a derretirse después de recibir el viento de fuego, pero Kiba no parecía molesto.

-Ya veo, estas tratando de quemarme con tu torbellino de fuego, pero. - Kiba puso su espada frente a él y dijo con voz fuerte - ¡Para!

Su espada absorbió el viento mientras hacía un gran ruido. El viento se detuvo y todo quedo en silenció.

-Por fin se calmó. Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que mostré más de dos espadas demoníacas en una batalla.

-¿Tienes múltiples Sacred Gears? ¿O tu Sacred Gear absorbe distintas habilidades y las haces tuyas? – pregunto confusa la "Caballo".

Kiba negó con la cabeza ante la pregunta.

-Yo no tengo múltiples Sacred Gears. Tampoco absorbo los Sacred Gears de los demás y los hago míos. Yo los creo.

-¿Los... creas?

-Sí. Espada naciente, yo puedo crear espadas demoníacas. Ese es el nombre de mi Sacred Gear y verdadera habilidad.

Varias espadas aparecieron desde el suelo cuando puso su mano en el suelo. Todas ellas eran de diferentes formas.

-"Así que puede crear distintas espadas, no es muy diferente a la magia de Erza. Sin duda se van a llevar muy bien." – fue el pensamiento del pelirrosa.

Este aprovecho que la "Torre" estaba distraída para lanzarse contra ella.

-¡Izabella cuidado! – fue el grito del "Arfil".

-¡Karyu no Tekken!

Natsu concentro su magia en su puño y con ese ataque golpeo en el estómago de la "Torre", mandándola a estrellarse contra el suelo después de volar muchos metros.

-(La "Torre" de Raiser Phenex ha sido eliminada)

-Izabella y yo subestimamos tu poder. Tal como lo pensé, no eres un simple "peón". Y no has usado tu Sacred Gear. – Comento Carlamaine - Sin embargo, tu eres un maestro de las espadas demoníacas, que afortunado. Puede que tengas un destino similar a los que manejan las espadas especiales.

Kiba parecía muy interesado después de oír eso.

-¿Así que hay alguien aparte de mí que usa espadas demoníacas?

-No. Usa una espada sagrada.

Kiba se puso muy serio. Sin duda el tema de las espadas sagradas era un tema sensible para él.

-Háblame de que el portador de la espada sagrada.

-Como somos espadachines, hablar sería de mala educación. ¡Yo te responderé con mi espada!

Ambos se miraron con intenciones asesinas. Natsu solo observaba, hasta que escucho otras voces.

-Así que es aquí.

-¿Eh? ¿Dónde está Izabella-neesan?

-¿Así que fue derrotada?

Algunas esclavas de Raiser empezaron a reunirse. Había dos "peones", un "Alfil", y un "Caballo

-Ah, hola Peón-kun, mira hacia allá. Raiser-sama dijo que está luchando con una. Mira allí.

La muchacha señaló muy alto en el cielo. Natsu fijo su vista en donde indicaba la joven. Había una sombra con alas de fuego y una sombra con las alas negras.

-¡Natsu! ¿Puedes oírme? – llamo Lucy por el auricular.

-¿Qué ocurre Lucy? – pregunto con voz seria y tranquila.

-Ahora mismo estoy con Buchuo en la azotea de la escuela. Su oponente, que es el pollito la desafío a un duelo y lo aceptó.

-Pero que cojones está haciendo. Sabe que el pajarraco es mío.

Ante ese comentario la hermana de Raiser le hablo.

-Parece que la Onii-sama retó a Rías-sama a un duelo, hizo que la batalla fuera inesperada. Si luchamos normalmente, ya habríamos ganado, pero nos dieron lastima. A este ritmo, serás derrotado antes de pelear con él. Ohohoho.

-Akeno vendrá tan pronto como derrote a la "Reina" y Kiba también derrotará a todas ustedes con su combinación de espadas.

-La "Princesa Carmesí de la destrucción", "Sacerdotisa del rayo", "La espada naciente", y el "Boosted Gear". Sólo escuchar sus nombres me dan escalofríos. Sin embargo, su oponente es el "ave inmortal". No importa el tipo de poder que poseas, no es nada en contra del ave inmortal.

-Eso lo veremos.

La hermana de Raiser chasqueó sus dedos y las esclavas de Raiser rodearon a Natsu.

-Carlamaine dejaré al "Caballo" solo para ti, pero si pierdes no lucharemos uno a uno lo derrotaremos juntas. ¿O está tratando de avergonzar a los Phenex?

Carlamaine se puso de acuerdo con las palabras de la hermana de Raiser.

-Sieris.

-Entendido.

La que dio un paso adelante era una mujer con un aspecto salvaje. Llevaba una espada en la espalda.

-Ella es otra Onii-sama "Caballo". A diferencia de Carlamaine, ella no tiene nada de eso "honor". Ella te derrotará. Así de simple.

La mujer llamada Sieris sacó una enorme espada de su espalda.

-Debemos acabarte. Ni, Li.

-Nya. - contestaron ambas.

Eran dos chicas con orejas de gato, se trataba de "peones".

-No subestimes a estos peones. Su combate cuerpo a cuerpo es notable.

Todas se lanzaron contra Natsu al mismo tiempo pero este no se movió. Cuando estuvieron a poca distancia de él, Natsu expuso llamas de su cuerpo de una forma muy violenta. Las llamas cubrieron por completo a las chicas. Fueron eliminadas al instante debido a que sus llamas eran tan calientes de derritieron el suelo haciendo un hoyo de casi un metro de profundidad.

-(Dos "peones", un "Alfil", y un "Caballo" de Raiser Phenex eliminados)

-¡¿COMO COÑO HAS HECHO ESO?! ¡ES IMPOSIBLE! – fue el grito del otro "Caballo".

-Kiba, termina ya.

-Hai.

Este se lanzó contra la "Caballo" y la golpeo repetidas veces. Debido al shock en el que se encontraba la "Caballo" no pudo defenderse de los ataques de Kiba.

-(Un "Caballo" de Raiser Phenex eliminado)

-Impresionante Natsu-kun. ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

-Simplemente no tengo ganas de gilipolleces. Tengo un pollo que asar.

-(La "Reina" de Rias Gremory eliminada)

-¡¿QUE?! – fue el grito de ambos.

Se escuchó un violento sonido que venía de donde se encontraba Kiba. Al mirar ahí Natsu pudo observar que este yacía en el suelo y empezaba a desaparecer.

-(El "Caballo" de Rias Gremory eliminado)

Si Natsu antes estaba furioso ahora estaba más que eso. Levanto su vista hasta mirar a la "Reina".

-Uno menos.

Nada más terminar esas dos palabras voló a gran velocidad hacia donde se encontraba Raiser.

- ¿Así que sigues de pie?

Natsu no necesito ni mirarla para saber que se trataba de Ravel, la cual parece que sobrevivió a sus llamas.

-Yo no pelearé. Ya que es una pérdida de tiempo, ya perdieron desde el principio.- saco una pequeña botella que contenía algún liquido - Son lágrimas del ave fénix. ¿Sabes qué son? Es muy sencillo. Nuestras lágrimas pueden curar cualquier tipo de heridas. No nos digas tramposos. Ustedes poseen una chica que tiene el [Twilight Healing]. Las reglas dicen "Solamente pueden usarlos dos personas por "Rating Game". Es limitado, ya que es demasiado poderoso. Bueno, eso sería natural. En nuestro caso le dimos a nuestra "Reina". Es por eso que nuestra "Reina" fue capaz de derrotar a la "Sacerdotisa del rayo". También estas lágrimas se venden a precios altos. Gracias a esto, el clan Phenex es muy rico. Fuimos beneficiados desde que se creó el "Rating Game" con la inmortalidad y nuestras lágrimas. Siempre tuvimos la ventaja.

No se dio cuenta de que Natsu estaba bastante lejos de su posición, ya que iba corriendo hacia el edificio.

-¡Espera! ¿Me estás ignorando? Perderás de todos modos ¿Por qué no te quedas aquí conmigo?

-¡Cállate, sólo eres una habladora niña pájaro! ¡Happy!

Happy, el cual se encontraba con Rias y Lucy oyó la llamada de Natsu y voló a gran velocidad hacia él. En cuanto lo vio no necesito mucho para saber lo que quería. Lo cogió por la camisa y lo subió hasta donde se encontraban las mujeres.

Rias y Raiser se enfrentaban. Lucy estaba un poco más atrás de la pelirroja, la cual está respirando con dificultad. Su cabello rojo estaba arruinado y su uniforme estaba rasgado.

-¡Natsu! – gritaron ambas al ver al mago.

-El mocoso dragón, eh. Ravel, ¿por qué lo dejaste pasar?

-Rias, Lucy encargaos de la "Reina", dejadme al pajarraco a mí. – dijo con una voz muy baja y agresiva.

-De acuerdo/Ok. – fue la respuesta de ambas.

-Raiser-sama. ¿Debo encargarme del "Peón" y la "Alfil"? El poder del "peón" podría ser prob.

No pudo terminar la frase porque vio como Raiser recibía un puñetazo de fuego y salió disparado contra el suelo, y seguido de él iba Natsu.

-¡Raiser-sama!

La "Reina" intento seguirlo pero vio que un látigo la sujetaba del pie.

-No te olvides de nosotras. – hablo seria Rias.

Lucy salto hacia el suelo arrastrando consigue a la "Reina". Antes de que tocara el suelo Happy la agarro. La rubia le dio un tirón al látigo y la "reina" acabo estrellándose contra el suelo.

-Rias tengo un plan.

-Te escucho.

-Convocare a uno de mis espíritus para que centre su atención en él, cuando este distraída yo usare mi látigo para agarrarla y tú la eliminas.

-Muy buen plan Lucy. Vamos entonces.

-Aye.

-¡Ábrete puerta de los Mellizos! ¡Géminis!

-Que deseas Lucy. – preguntaron los mellizos.

-Quiero que os transforméis en mí y mantengáis a esa ocupada. – dijo mientras señalaba a la "Reina" que se estaba incorporando.

-De acuerdo.

Ambos se fusionaron y se convirtieron en Lucy, solo que esta iba en toalla.

-¡Pero no así! – grito enojada la rubia.

-Perdón.

Ahora si se transformó como debía, con la ropa que llevaba. La "Reina" se reincorporo y miro con odio a Géminis, pero ella no sabía lo del cambiazo.

-¡Maldita puta! ¡No voy a dejar nada de ti!

Géminis empezó a esquivar todos los ataques de la "Reina", mientras Lucy preparaba el **Fleuve d'étoiles **para poder atraparla.

-Lista Buchuo.

-Adelante.

Lucy meneo el látigo y este se enrollo en el cuerpo de la "Reina".

-¡Ahora! – grito la rubia.

Rias acumulo poder y se lo lanzo a la "Reina", derrotándola al instante.

-(La "reina" de Raiser Phenex eliminada)

-Pufff, ha salido bien. – Comento Rias – Buen trabajo.

-Aye. – dijeron la rubia y el neko.

Los tres subieron hasta el techo, Happy cargando a Lucy, para poder ver la pelea de Natsu contra Raiser. Estuvieron en silencio observando hasta que Happy grito.

-¡VAMOS QUE TU PUEDES NATSU! ¡ARRAAANCALE LA PUTA CABEZAAAAA! – Ojo, esto lo dijo mientras ponía los ojos como platos y hacia gesto asesinos con el resto del cuerpo.

Ambas mujeres miraron con miedo al neko, ya que nunca hubieran esperado que Happy dijese algo así.

-Happy. – lo llamo la rubia.

-¿Aye? – pregunto volviendo a la normalidad.

-Ha partir de ahora nada de películas o series para mayores de siete años.

-¿Aye? – pregunto confundido.

(Momentos antes)

Raiser había salido disparado contra el suelo y Natsu iba disparado contra él. En cuanto Raiser se reincorporo volvió a recibir otro puñetazo de Natsu, mandándolo a estrellarse contra el suelo.

-Te voy a dar la mayor paliza de tu vida pajarraco. Te demostrare que las llamas de un fénix no son nada comparadas con la de un dragón.

-Las llamas de un dragón son una mierda. Los dragones son basura.

Natsu convoco el [Boosted Gear] recordando que Ddraig quería demostrarle al Phenex lo que podía hacer un dragón.

-¡Jajaja y ahora convocas tu Sacred Gear Jajaja! ¡Pero si no es más que un artefacto defectuoso!

Comento mientras seguía riendo, hasta que se cayó al sentir un poder gigantesco. Entonces miro a Natsu, que tenía una cara de incrédulo.

-Defectuoso.

-[Defectuoso]

-Te ha llamado defectuoso. – dijo mirando su brazo.

-[Me ha llamado defectuoso] – hablo muy irritado Ddraig.

-¿Y ahora qué? – pregunto Natsu con sonrisa psicópata.

-[¡MUERTE!]

Hay que recordar que la voz de Ddraig la escucho todo el mundo.

-Hay pajarito, la que te has ganado.

Natsu expulso sus llamas mientras aumentaban su poder gracias a Ddraig.

[BOOST]

El mago se lanzó contra Raiser a una enorme velocidad.

-¡Karyu no Tekken!

Conecto su puño con el careto del Phenex mandándolo a volar, pero Natsu no se quedó ahí, sino que se impulsó con su fuego para alcanzarlo.

-¡Karyu no Gokugeki!

Agarro a Raiser y enciendo sus brazos y manos con fuego, en forma de alas de dragón como apoyo, para arrojarlos y al mismo tiempo quemarlo. Siguió atacando sin dejar a Raiser ni respirar.

-¡Karyu no Kagitsume!

-¡Karyu no Köen!

-¡Karyu no Enchu!

-¡Karyu no Saiga!

Y por último su clásico "¡Karyu no Hoko!". Después de ese recital de ataque se podía ver al Phenex que le faltaba un brazo, tenía el cuerpo cubierto de quemaduras, en algunas se le podía ver los huesos, y también en el rostro.

-Llama de la muerte y el renacimiento. – grito mientras le lanzaba una enorme bola de fuego.

Natsu no se movió en ningún momento, recibiendo el impacto.

(Con el trio)

-N-Natsu, ¿q-que has hecho? ¿Por qué no lo has esquivado? – pregunto mientras lloraba.

-No tienes que preocuparte Buchuo. – contesto la rubia.

-¿Cómo?

-Observa.

Los tres miraron como Natsu absorbía las llamas.

-¿Cómo ha hecho eso? No debería poder hacerlo.

-Es porque es un dragonslayer, no un [Imitator Dragon]

-¡¿COMO?!

(De vuelta con Natsu)

-Ahhh, da igual con lo que me ataque, yo me recuperare gracias a las lágrimas de Phenex. – dijo mientras jadeaba.

-¿Y quién ha dicho que esto queda aquí? – Dijo después de comerse las llamas – Lo sabía, saben asquerosas.

-¿C-Co-omo? – pregunto acojonado.

-Ya te lo he dicho pajarraco. Estas muerto.

Ahora no solo expulsaba llamas, sino también rayos.

-Modo Dragon Slayer del fuego y el trueno. – susurro.

-¡NO! ¡ESTO NO PUEDE PASAR! ¡YO SOY RAISER PHENEX! ¡UN SER INMORTAL!

-Ya veremos.

Raiser empezó a hacer movimientos extraños con los brazos y de estos salió un remolino de viento.

-¡Jajaja este viento apagara tus llamas! ¡Ahora estas acabado!

El viento fue directo hacia Natsu, pero este ni se inmuto.

-¡Esto es por Koneko! ¡Golpe del Dragón de Llamas Eléctricas!

Su puño recubierto de fuego y rayos atravesó fácilmente el escudo de viento de Raiser, golpeándolo de lleno. Nada más golpearlo se lanzó contra él.

-¡Esto es por Akeno! ¡Puño Relámpago de Dragón de Llamas Eléctricas!

-¡Esto es por Kiba! ¡Llama brillante del Dragón de Llamas Eléctricas**!**

-¡Y esto por Rias y Lucy!** ¡**Rugido del Dragón de Llamas Eléctricas**!**

A pesar de que le faltaba un brazo y parte de una pierna Raiser, el cual estaba temblando de miedo convoco todo su poder y combino sus poderes de fuego y viento, creando un enorme y poderoso ataque, lanzándolo contra Natsu.

-¡MUERE!

-Arte Secreto del Asesino de Dragones – dijo en un susurro mientras se ponía en posición - ¡Loto Carmesí: Explosión de Hojas de Llamas Eléctricas**!**

El poderoso ataque de Natsu volvió a traspasar el ataque de Raiser golpeándolo. Al verlo observo que estaba tirado en el suelo en peores condiciones que antes.

-P-or f-fav-or. B-bast-a ya.

-Me temo que esto aún no ha acabado. Vamos allá Ddraig. Esto es por insultar mis llamas.

Empezó a acumular fuego y rayos en su mano derecha.

-Y esto es por Ddraig.

En su palma izquierda apareció una bola de energía rojo puro que era pequeña pero se notaba todo su poder concentrado. Choco sus manos y las alzo. Se pudo observar una bola de fuego, pero este fuego era rojo puro debido a que el fuego de Natsu se había fusionado con el poder del [Boosted Gear], por no decir que esa bola de fuego estaba recubierta de rayos.

-¡Llamas Eléctricas del Dragón Celestial de Fuego!

Y se la lanzo a Raiser. Seguramente la explosión se oyó en todo el mundo. Al dispersarse el polvo se pudo ver lo que quedaba de Raiser. La mitad de la cara, la otra mitad o se le veía los huesos o no tenía nada, el cuello y el pecho, los cuales tenían gravísimas quemaduras. Eso era lo único que quedaba de Raiser Phenex.

-(Raiser Phenex ha sido eliminado. La ganadora es Rias Gremory)

El espacio virtual se rompió y Natsu empezó a dormirse debido al agotamiento, pero antes de caer inconsciente pudo ver a Rias y Lucy que se acercaban a gran velocidad. Rias lo cogió y lo abrazo como si fuera a irse, y Happy llevaba a Lucy.

* * *

Bueno aquí termina el capítulo 6, ¿Qué os ha parecido el combate? He puesto todos los ataques que me conozco de Natsu, salvo las técnicas secretas en su estado normal.

La frase que dice Happy es de la peli **Little Nicky****. **Me encanta esa película.

En un principio iba a subir el segundo capitulo de "Mago Angelical", pero me esta costando un huevo arrancar. Haber si tengo un poco mas de suerte e inspiración y termino de acabarlo de una vez.


	8. Explicaciones, mudanza y problemas

Fairy Tail ni High School DxD son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Naruto Kurosaki Uzumaki: habrá que esperar a después de la saga de las espadas sagradas para poder ver a otro, pero os sorprenderéis al saber quién será.

treeofsakuras: bueno, en cuanto a poder no sabría decirte, solo diré que tiene una gran ventaja contra Vali, ya la descubriré.

Qwaiser-Izanagi: gracias, me alegra que te guste. En cuanto al dúo, la verdad es que para hacer la cosa más interesante dejare el primer puesto empatado entre esas dos. Lucy lo conoce desde más tiempo y tiene una estrecha relación, pero Rias es más "activa", y eso es un plus. Ninguna dará su brazo a torcer ni lo dejara fácil.

Este fic contendrá momentos echi, violencia y palabrotas.

-comentarios normales-

-"pensamientos"-

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

-["pensamientos de Ddraig, Albion, etc."]

* * *

Capítulo 7:

**EXPLICACIONES, MUDANZA Y PROBLEMAS**

El pelirrosa abrió los ojos y observo que estaba en una acomoda cama. Se incorporó y observo que la habitación era bastante grande y lujosa.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-[Te desmayaste socio, usaste todo tu poder.]

-¿Ddraig? Ya veo, pero ganamos, ¿no?

-[Exacto socio. Apenas dejaste nada del pájaro.]

-Genial.

De repente escucho que la puerta se abría, entrando tras ella una bola de pelos azul. Happy al mirar que Natsu se había levantado voló a toda velocidad hacia el abrazándole la cara.

-¡Natsu! ¡Pensé que no te levantarías nunca! – cuanto dramatismo.

-..fi p..d l…ta…

-¿Eh?

Natsu agarro la cola del felino y lo aparto de la cara.

-Que no podía respirar. Por cierto ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormido?

-Un par de horas, Aye.

-Tengo mucha hambre. ¡Vamos a comer!

-Aye. Por cierto Natsu, ahí tienes ropa. La otra la destrozaste.

Natsu comprobó lo que decía el felino. Al borde de su cama había un pantalón de traje negro, una camisa roja, unos zapatos negros y su bufanda.

-Oye Happy ¿Esto no son ropas formales?

-Aye, es que tenemos una reunión. Vístete y vamos que tengo pescado esperándome. – dijo mientras empezaba a babear.

Natsu termino de vestirse y se colocó su bufanda. Al salir de la habitación se guio por su olfato hasta una enorme sala. En esta había una gran mesa con mucha variedad de comida, incluso podía oler que algunos platos llevaban picante. También observo que estaban ahí los miembros del Club del Ocultismo, Grayfia, un pelirrojo que aparentaba tener treinta años y otra pareja de pelirrojos más mayores, aunque la mujer parecía la hermana de Rias.

-¡Natsu! – Grito Rias mientras se lanzaba a abrazarlo - ¡Cuánto me alegro de que ellas despertado!

Natsu estaba impresionado por el reciente abrazo de la pelirroja, así que lo único que pudo hacer fue corresponderlo. Al mirar las ropas de los demás vio que todos estaban arreglados, lo cual le era confuso.

-Oi Rias – la llamo recibiendo una cara sonriente - ¿Por qué estamos vestidos así?

-Porque hay que vestirse formal para cenar. Por cierto, bienvenido al castillo Gremory.

-¿?

El rio de pelirrojos más Grayfia se acercó hasta Natsu. Este pudo oler que se trataban de familiares de Rias debido a su olor.

-Encantado de conocerte Natsu Dragneel-kun. Yo soy el padre de Rias, Lord Gremory, aunque puedes llamarme otou-san. – se presentó el padre mientras estrechaba la mano del mago.

-Yo soy Benelana Gremory, la madre de Rias. ¿Te importa si te llamo Natsu-kun? – Ante esto Natsu alzo los hombros en gesto de que no le importaba – Muy bien, entonces a partir de ahora te llamare así. A mí me puedes decir Benelana u oka-san. – esto último lo dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Etto. – el pobre no sabía que decir, nunca antes le habían dicho eso.

-Y yo soy Sirzechs Gremory el hermano mayor de Rias, puedes decirme cuñado. – acto seguido recibió un golpe con un abanico dado por gafilla.

-Sirzechs-sama compórtese. A mí ya me conoces pero me presentare. Soy Grayfia Lucifugus, esposa y "Reina" de Sirzechs.

Terminadas las presentaciones se acercaron el resto del grupo.

-Ara ara Natsu-kun, menuda paliza le diste a Raiser. – hablo Akeno.

-Una pena que no pudiera ver la pelea Natsu-kun. – se lamentó Kiba.

-Bien hecho Natsu-sempai. – hablo Koneko con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Como siempre tuviste que destruirlo todo, ¿no Natsu? – le recrimino Lucy mientras Happy iba a sus brazos.

-Jeje. – fue lo único que salió de su boca mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-Bueno ahora todos a comer, que seguro que tenéis hambre. – hablo Benelana.

-Pero antes. – dijo Rias.

Acto seguido cogió la cabeza de Natsu y lo beso. No hubo lengua así que relajaos. Natsu abrió los ojos a más no poder mientras se sonrojaba. Al terminar Rias y lo miro sonriente y le dijo.

-El primer beso es muy importante para una mujer.

Lo que esos dos no se dieron cuenta pero el resto si fue que cierta rubia emanaba un aura asesina dirigida a la pelirroja.

-Etto, Lucy-sempai. – la llamo temerosa Koneko, aunque no se notaba mucho.

-"¡¿Lo acaba de besar?! ¡Lo ha besado! ¡Y delante de mí! ¡La mato! ¡LA MATO!" ¿Si? – contesto la rubia con una voz muy baja.

-Happy.

Lucy dejo de emitir esa aura y miro al pobre neko, el cual estaba siendo estrangulado por la rubia mientras su alma salía de su cuerpo.

-¡Ahhh lo siento Happy! – grito mientras aflojaba el agarre.

-"Parece que la cosa se va a poner muy entretenida." – fue el pensamiento de los matriarcas Gremory y Sirzechs.

-"Lucy-san/sempai da miedo." – fue el pensamiento de Kiba y Koneko.

-"Ara ara que celosa esta." – este fu el de Akeno.

Lo único que vieron Natsu y Rias fue a la rubia intentando reanimar al neko. Cuando lo consiguió todos fueron a la mesa para empezar a comer. Natsu se sentó en el centro con Rias a su izquierda y Lucy a su derecha. Claro que como es normal Natsu empezó a comer a lo loco, recibiendo un buen golpe de la rubia.

-Natsu haz el favor de tener modales. No estamos en el gremio.

Este asintió mientras se rascaba el chichón de la cabeza. Empezaron a comer hasta que Rias hizo la pregunta que llevaba horas aguantando.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras un dragonslayer Natsu?

Todos dejaron de comer mientras miraban al mago, pero una voz que no era la suya llamo la atención de los presentes.

-Fue por orden mía.

Todas las miradas fueron a una silla antes vacía pero que ahora estaba siendo ocupada por Mavis.

-Vaya Mavis Vermilion, no te veía desde nuestra pequeña reunión.

-Jeje, es que he estado un poco ocupada.

-¿Quién es ella? – pregunto la pelirroja, aunque los demás del club también la tenían.

-Soy Mavis Vermilion, fundadora del gremio Fairy Tail y primera maestra de esos dos. – se presentó mientras señalaba a los magos.

-Encantada pero eso no responde a mi pregunta.

-Hermanita eso es porque los dragonslayers no son de este mundo, y ellos – señalando a los magos – tampoco lo son.

-¡¿EH?! – fue el grito del grupo Gremory.

-¿Mavis les cuentas tú?

-Por supuesto Lord Gremory. Veréis hace un poco más de cien años en Earthland, que es de donde vinimos, yo aún no había fundado el gremio. Antes de eso me encontraba creando un hechizo de protección llamado Fairy Sphere. Lo que ocurrió fue algo que no tenía calculado. En vez de crear un escudo lo que hizo fue mandarme a este mundo.

-Vaya, pensaba que solo podía hacerse eso a través de la Grieta Dimensional. – susurro Rias.

-Eso es verdad, pero además de la Grieta mi hechizo puede hacerlo también si yo quiero. El caso es que cuando vine aquí no sabía dónde estaba y por una enorme casualidad me encontré con Sirzechs. El amablemente me llevo hasta este castillo. Yo le conté lo que me había pasado y él se puso muy curioso.

-¿Y qué esperabas Mavis? Me encontré con alguien que había viajado entre mundos sin usar la Grieta. Es de lo más normal que tuviera curiosidad.

-Jeje cierto. - sonrió la rubia.

-El caso es que ante este hecho nos reunimos los Cuatro Maouh, Azazel, Barakiel, Miguel y Gabriel.

-¿Os reunisteis todos vosotros? – pregunto Akeno.

-La situación lo ameritaba. Alguien que pudiera hacer eso, era algo imposible hasta ahora. La cuestión es que, después de comprobar que no era una amenaza dejamos que se quedara aquí hasta que pudiera volver. Además su ayuda nos vino muy bien.

-¿Su ayuda? – pregunto Lucy.

-Si. Hace unos cincuenta años un grupo terrorista estuvo dándonos problemas a las Tres Facciones, ahí fue cuando descubrimos que Mavis era la mejor estratega que habíamos visto nunca. Nos ayudó a derrotar a los terroristas y se ganó nuestro favor.

-Por eso dije que me costó convencerlos. Cuando les dije la situación estuvieron pensándolo hasta que pude convencerlos de que me dejaran que os quedarais aquí hasta que pasara los siete años de Earthland.

-Eso quiere decir que no sabemos cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí. – comento Natsu.

-Exacto, es como con la guerra de los dragones, el tiempo fluctúa de forma muy distinta y no se sabe cuánto tiempo pasara aquí hasta que volvamos a Magnolia.

-Es decir, que pueden pasar meses o años hasta que volvamos. – comento Lucy.

-Me temo que sí. Yo estuve aquí un total de dos años, cuando volví a Earthland había pasado una semana.

Esto dejo en shock a los jóvenes. Después de salir del shock Natsu pregunto algo de un tema que le intereso.

-Etto, ¿Qué quisiste decir con que paso igual que en la guerra de los dragones?

-A eso te responderé yo. – Hablo Sirzechs – hace aproximadamente trescientos setenta y cinco años los dragones malignos y otras especies atacaron a los dragones que ahí aquí, en el inframundo. Debido al ataque sorpresa los dragones no tuvieron tiempo para poder defenderse. Entonces un dragón llamado Tannin atravesó la brecha dimensional hasta vuestro mundo y convenció a unos dragones para que les ayudasen. Por lo que se en vuestro mundo fue hace poco más de cuatrocientos años. Los dragones que vinieron aquí fueron Igneel, Metalicana y Grandine, pero junto a ellos vinieron tres dragonslayers, el de agua, el de tierra y el del rayo. Claro que en ese entonces no sabíamos que eran de Earthland. Al final acabamos metiéndonos Leviatán, Azazel, Miguel y yo.

-¡ESPERA UN MOMENTO! ¡INGEEL VINO AQUÍ! – grito Natsu mientras se reincorporaba de un salto.

-Así es, ¿lo conoces? – pregunto Sirzechs.

-¡ES MI PADRE!

Silencio. Eso era lo único que se escuchaba. Los Gremory mayores lo miraban con los ojos abiertos como platos hasta que Sirzechs se rio a carcajada limpia.

-¡Tú eres el hijo de Igneel! ¡Eso lo explica todo! – Dijo mientras seguía riéndose hasta que se calmó – Soy afortunado. Pude luchar a su lado y ahora conozco a su hijo. Jeje lo que es el destino. Sin duda has sacado sus llamas. No hay dragón que pueda igualarlas.

-Por algo es el rey del fuego. – comento con orgullo.

-¿Natsu no lo has entendido todo? – le pregunto la rubia.

-¿Eh?

-Lo que ha dicho significa que los padres de Gajeel y Wendy también estuvieron aquí.

-¡Es cierto!

-¿Os réferis a Metalicana y Grandine? – pregunto Benelana.

-Así es. – Contesto Mavis – en mi gremio tengo cuatro dragonslayers. Los hijos de esos tres dragones que pertenecen a la Primera Generación y uno que obtuvo su poder de una lácrimas perteneciente a la Segunda Generación.

-Pero… - susurro Rias llamando a atención de todos – ¿Eso quiere decir que os iréis?

-Pero no os abandonaremos. – Respondió Natsu devolviendo la sonrisa a los demás – En Fairy Tail no abandonamos a nadie.

-Me alegra escuchar eso. – sonrió la pelirroja.

El resto del grupo también se relajó al escuchar lo que Natsu dijo mientras los demás sonreían. Después de la explicación de la maestra los magos entendieron lo que les dijo al principio, cuando llegaron a ese mundo. Según terminaron de cenar se fueron al salón a charlar, aunque Natsu lo único que hacía era preguntar cosas de su padre a Sirzechs. Al llegar la noche todo el grupo volvió al mundo humano y allí cada uno se fue a su casa. Los magos se entretuvieron dando vueltas hablando de lo que les había contado la maestra. Llegaron a la mansión y Lucy se puso a hacer la cena hasta que cierto gato que no aprecia su vida decidió joder un poco a la rubia.

-¿Natsu?

-Si Happy.

-¿Qué tal fue el beso con Rias? – pregunto con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Lo único que se oyó fue algo afilado clavándose a milímetros de la cabeza del neko. Ambos, asustados, miraron a la izquierda de la cabeza de Happy encontrándose con un ENORME cuchillo jamonero clavado en la silla. El pobre neko se desmayó del susto. Había sido mucho para él. Mientras Natsu observo a la rubia que había vuelto a hacer la cena pero se notaba la mala hostia que tenía en ese momento.

-O-oi L-Lucy. ¿Estás bien? – ¿en serio pregunta eso?

-Estoy muy bien Natsu. – mentira.

-¿Estas cabreada porque Rias me beso? – este idiota quiere morir.

-Nooo que va. Solo quiero torturar a Rias, nada más. – pues menos mal.

-Oi Lucy date la vuelta.

-Que quie.

No pudo terminar porque el mago de fuego la estaba besando. Fue un beso corto y la rubia estaba como estuvo Natsu cunado Rias lo beso. Al separarse Natsu estaba con una enorme sonrisa y Lucy estaba más roja que un tomate. Sonó el timbre y el mago fue a atender la puerta. Cuando se fue la rubia llevo sus dedos a los labios rememorando el momento y poniendo una sonrisa tonta.

-¡Oi Lucy! ¡Ven un momento!

-¡Hai! – contesto más alegre que Happy.

Camino hasta la puerta y todo el buen humor que tenía se esfumo al ver de quien se trataba y lo que traía. La persona que estaba en la puerta era nada más ni nada menos que Rias y llevaba un equipaje del que Erza estaría orgullosa.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto de malas Lucy, cosa que fue captada por Rias.

-Vengo a mudarme aquí. – contesto con una sonrisa desafiante.

-¡¿QUE?!

-Pues eso. He decidido que tengo que mejorar mi relación con mis siervos.

-¿No será que vienes a estar más tiempo con Natsu? – pregunto Happy… ¿Cuándo cojones se ha recuperado?

-¡N-No! ¡Q-Que estás diciendo! – contesto más roja que su pelo.

-Bueno, no creo que haya problema. Mavis compro esta mansión para situaciones como esta… o eso me dijo. – contesto Natsu, el cual no captaba el ambiente.

Este ayudo a Rias a meter sus maletas en la mansión. Rias al pasar al lado de Lucy la miro con una sonrisa de victoria mientras esta la mataba con su mirada.

(Flashback)

En el castillo Gremory antes de volver al mundo humano.

-Rias.

-Si madre.

-No eres la única interesada en Natsu-kun.

-¿Eh?

Y se fue dejándo con la duda a la joven pelirroja. Cosa que aclaro al ver a la rubia en la puerta.

(Fin flashback)

La rubia termino de preparar la cena y se pusieron a cenar, obvio. Lo malo es que la tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Lucy y Rias se lanzaban miradas matadoras. Natsu y Happy, al ver esto, decidieron terminar de cenar rápido y se largaron de ahí cagando leches. Al llegar la noche cada uno se fue a su habitación para descansar.

Cuando llego la mañana cierta rubia se encontraba desperezándose cuando vio que en su cama solo se encontraba Happy.

-"¿Dónde estará Natsu? ¿Es raro que no esté aquí? Q-Quiero decir, que es raro que no esté con Happy jeje."

Se levantó de la cama y se fue a la cocina para ver si se encontraba ahí, pero tampoco. Entonces pensó que debía estar durmiendo en su habitación. Se fue hasta ahí y abrió la puerta lentamente, haciendo el menor ruido.

-¿Oi Natsu estas a…qui?

Los ojos se le abrieron como platos al observar la escena. En la enorme cama del pelirrosa estaba este con un corto pantalón de pijama y encima de él estaba cierta pelirroja totalmente desnuda y la posición era muy comprometedora.

-¡¿PERO ESTO QUE EEEEEEEEES?!

(Minutos antes)

Natsu, al intentar incorporarse, noto un peso en la parte izquierda de su cuerpo y observo con los ojos abiertos como platos a la hermosa pelirroja.

-¿Rias?

-Buenos días Natsu.

-¿Qué haces aquí y desnuda?

-Es que no quería dormir sola y no pude evitar la tentación además, yo siempre duermo desnuda.

Natsu desvió la mirada de sus ojos y empezó a pasearla por el cuerpo de la pelirroja.

-¿Qué pasa Natsu? ¿Quieres hacerme cositas? – pregunto de una manera sensual mientras se ponía encima suyo.

-Y-Yo.

El pobre Natsu estaba rojo como un tomate mientras cierta parte empezaba a "despertar".

(Volviendo al presente)

-¡¿PERO ESTO QUE EEEEEEEEES?!

Ambos miraron a la rubia que estaba entre asombrada y furiosa.

-Buenos días Lucy, ¿pasa algo? – pregunto de manera "inocente."

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Rias? – huy la que se avecina.

-Es que no quería dormir sola y me vine aquí. – sonrió esta vez desafiante.

-¿Y por qué estas desnuda?

-Siempre duermo desnuda, además no tengo que darte explicaciones. No eres su novia ni mujer, ¿me equivoco?

-Pero tampoco es el tuyo. No puedes hacer eso.

-Que yo sepa nadie me lo impide, no será que ¿me tienes celos por mi cuerpo?

-Yo tengo un cuerpo perfecto, nada que envidiar al tuyo.

-No me lo creo, sino seguro que no te daría vergüenza dormir desnuda con Natsu. Además, en el amor y la guerra todo vale, ¿no?

La rubia se quedó cayada mientras que Natsu miraba aterrado la escena. Parecía que ambas iban a comenzar una guerra en su habitación, por lo que hizo lo más lógico.

-"Yo me largo."

Sin que ninguna de las dos lo notaran el pelirrosa salió de la habitación estilo ninja.

-"Algo me dice que esto se va a complicar."

Después de ese pequeño incidente, que no sería el último ni mucho menos.

Un sonido metálico retumbó en el cielo azul oscuro, ya que casi era de noche. Una bola iba por el aire hasta que Natsu la atrapo.

-Buena atrapada, Natsu

El Club del Ocultismo estaba practicando béisbol en el patio trasero del edificio de la vieja escuela.

(Flashback)

-La próxima semana la Academia Kuoh tendrá un 'Torneo de Bola'. Es una batalla entre los clubes que no podemos perder. – explico Rias.

En general, se trata de un evento en el que hay deportes de pelota, como el béisbol, fútbol, baloncesto y tenis. Estos partidos incluyen competencias entre clases, géneros y, obviamente, también los hay entre los clubes. Independientemente si se pertenece a un club deportivo o si es un club obligatorio, por lo tanto incluye al Club de ocultismo. Cuando los clubes que compiten no tienen el mismo número de miembros, se establecerá el juego limpio, para que tengan el mismo número. De acuerdo con el anuncio del Consejo Estudiantil, algunos deportes pueden requerir más jugadores, por lo que deben asegurarse de tener reservas.

(Fin flashback)

Al día siguiente Natsu estaba saliendo del baño cuando observo a un grupo de chicos que le tenían rodeado, y no parecían amistosos.

-¿Tu eres Natsu Dragneel?

-Sí, ¿Qué pasa?

-Es cierto que Rias Gremory y Lucy Heartfilia están viviendo contigo.

-¿Algún problema?

-Sera mejor que tengas cuidado Dragneel. Te puede pasar algo malo.

-¿?

El líder, que era bastante corpulento, estilo Laxus, paso al lado suyo y le dio un fuerte golpe con el hombro pero no esperaba que fuera como darle a un muro de hormigo. Volvió la vista hacia Natsu y se fue tocándose el hombro. Pobre idiota. Al darse la vuelta para volver al aula se topó con Koneko.

-¿Pasa algo Koneko?

-Esos chicos. – mirando hacia donde se habían ido.

-Ah ellos. No te preocupes.

Koneko solamente afirmo con la cabeza y volvió a mirarlo.

-Buchuo nos ha llamado. Quiere vernos en la sala.

-Ok. Voy a por Lucy y vamos.

Mientras en el aula de los magos Lucy estaba hablando con una chica con gafas llamada Kiryu.

-Y entonces ¿ya te has acostado con él? – pregunto Kiryu

-¡¿Pero qué dices?! – Grito la rubia – "Joder, se parece a Cana."

-¿Me estás diciendo que no? No puede ser verdad. Vivís juntos y por lo que se y he visto cualquier chica querría dormir con el… y hacer muchas cosas pervertidos, pues menudo cuerpo tiene y seguro que hay abajo tampoco estará nada mal. – esto último lo dijo con una mirada lasciva.

La rubia solo se sonrojo mucho.

-Somos amigos. No estaría bien.

-Claaaro, solo amigos. Y yo no uso gafas. – Comento con sarcasmo – Además no pasaría nada, y si no pues podríais dormir juntos desnudos, sois amigos ¿no?

-P-Pero.

No termino la conversación cuando Natsu entro en clase llamando a la rubia.

-Oi Luce, Buchuo nos llama.

-Ya voy.

-Recuerda lo que hemos hablado, además recuerda que lo de Rias.

Fue recordárselo y se notaba su furia. Además se preguntaba porque le había contado eso a Kiryu.

Al llegar a la sala ambos magos observaron que no estaba solo los miembros Gremory, sino que había otro grupo de estudiantes ahí.

-Natsu, Lucy ella es Sona Sitri, presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

-Encantados.

-¿Oh, así que Dragneel no sabe de nosotros, Rias-sempai? Es raro que le informaran, ya que somos demonios también.

Kaichou, que es como se le dice a la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, respondió en voz baja al secretario.

-Saji, no pude evitarlo, ya que no nos mostramos. Además, no ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que te convertiste en un demonio. Dragneel-kun está respondiendo como debería.

-Sona es un demonio de clase alta, y la próxima heredera del clan Sitri. – Siguió explicando la pelirroja – El clan Sitri es uno de los 72 pilares que sobrevivieron a la Gran Guerra, al igual que los clanes Gremory y Phenex. Esta escuela está controlada por el clan Gremory, pero durante el día lo controla el Consejo Estudiantil, en otras palabras, el Clan Sitri.

-Ustedes tienen una vida pacífica en la escuela por el hecho de que Kaichou y sus sirvientes trabajamos durante el día. Por cierto, mi nombre es Saji Genshirou de 2º año y soy el "peón" de Kaichou. – comento Saji.

-¿En serio? – Pregunto Natsu – Entonces eres igual que yo.

-No me lo recuerdes, se lastima mi orgullo.

Lo único que hubo fue silencio hasta que Sona volvió a hablar.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que lastima tu orgullo?

Todo buen humor que tenía Natsu se fue a la mierda.

Pues eso. Que alguien como tu sea "peón" de Rias Gremory hiere mi orgullo como peón.

-Etto ¿era Sona, no? – le pregunto a Kaichou, y esta afirmo.

-Te importa se lo pongo en su sitio.

-La verdad es que me vendría bien que aprendiera modales.

-Pero que dices Kaichou. Si me enfrento a él acabara muy lastimado. – dijo Saji de forma arrogante.

Sona sabía quién era Natsu por lo que le había contado Rias, así que no desperdició la oportunidad de que su "peón" aprendiera.

-Está bien.

Saji invoco algo en su mano izquierda. Tenía forma de lagarto y era negra. De su boca salió disparado algo que se le pego a Natsu en el brazo.

-¿Y esto?

-Es mi Sacred Gear, el cual absorbe tu poder. En él está el alma del dragón Vvitria.

-Con que un dragón jejeje, no deberías haber hecho eso. – dijo Natsu mientras señalaba su brazo.

-Por qué lo di.

No pudo terminar de hablar debido a un enorme dolor que le llego al brazo izquierdo. Estuvo un rato así hasta que hizo desaparecer su Sacred Gear. Saji se estaba recuperando cuando Sona hablo.

-Saji él es Natsu Dragneel, hijo de Igneel, dragonslayer de fuego y el Sekiryuutei, además consumió las ocho piezas de peón.

Saji miro impresionado a Natsu, ya que no pensaba que se tratara de él. Cuando se levantó hizo una reverencia hacia Natsu.

-Perdóname por mi comportamiento.

-Vale, no ha pasado nada.

-Creo que esto es suficiente. Nos retiramos. Hay un documento en el que debo terminar durante el almuerzo. Rias, estoy deseando que llegue el Torneo. – le dijo Sona a Rias.

-Sí, yo también. – hablo la pelirroja.

Dicho esto los miembros del Consejo Estudiantil se fueron. Llego el día del torneo y natos tenía un mal presentimiento, ya que desde que se encontró con esos chicos había habido varios intentos de dejarlo en un mal estado, osease, intento de homicidio.

En la pista de tenis se encontraban Rias y Sona, ambas vestidas con una equitación de tenis, que les quedaba muy bien.

-No pienso perder contra ti Sona.

-Ni creas que te pienso dejar ganar Rias.

El partido que tuvieron llego al punto de increíble. Si Nadal Y Federer lo hubieran visto se sentirían humillados.

Después de diversas pruebas llegaron al que enfrento al Club del Ocultismo y al del grupo de chicos que amenazo a Natsu. La prueba era "El Balón Prisionero".

-Todos a por Dragneel. – grito el líder.

-Malditos hijos de puta.

-Atención. – Llamo Rias al resto del grupo – Ellos son los que han intentado hacerle daño a Natsu todo este tiempo. No mostréis piedad. – Termino con una voz que daba miedo – "A mi Natsu no lo toca nadie."

Natsu seguía esquivando las pelotas hasta que vio que una iba hacia Kiba, el cual andaba distraído.

-¡Kiba!

-¿?

Natsu se puso delante pero paso algo increíble. ¡LA PELOTA LE DIO A NATSU EN SUS PELOTAS! Le dio donde más nos duele a los hombres. Al pobre casi se le salían los ojos y pequeñas lágrimas salían de estos. Acto seguido se cayó al suelo mientras se agarraba la entrepierna.

-Ara ara Buchuo, parece que han intentado dejar a Natsu-kun sin descendencia.

-¿Cómo? – Preguntaron Lucy y Rias en una voz muy baja – ¿Han intentado dejar "eso" inútil? ¿Han amenazado nuestra descendencia?– volvieron a preguntar las dos ahora con la voz más baja.

-Lucy. – llamo la pelirroja a la rubia.

-¿Si?

-Muerte.

Lo que ocurrió después fue una masacre. Sin duda no había sido buena idea golpear a Natsu ahí. Después de que las dos locas dejaran al otro equipo medio muerto llevaron a Natsu a la enfermería.

-N-Natsu no te muevas. – hablo muy nerviosa la rubia.

El pelirrosa estaba confuso y aun dolorido por el balonazo pero el dolor se fue calmando cuando Lucy puso su mano casi tocando su hombría mientras lo curaba.

El torneo termino dejando al Club en primer lugar. Al día siguiente estaban todos en la sala del club cuando Rias abofeteo a Kiba.

- ¿Ya despertaste?

Rias estaba muy enojada. Todos habían ayudado en las pruebas, pero el rubio estaba raro y distante. Debido a sus cambios repentinos, parecía una persona totalmente diferente.

-¿Has terminado ya? El torneo ha terminó. No vamos a entrenar más, así que ¿puedo tomar un descanso esta noche? Estoy un poco cansado así que tomaré un descanso de las actividades del club. Lo siento por mi comportamiento en el partido, es que no me sentía bien. – le dijo Kiba mientras ponía su sonrisa.

-Kiba, te has comportado raro últimamente. – le dijo Natsu.

-No es asunto tuyo. – respondió fríamente.

-Es preocupante una situación como ésta, cuando estamos tratando de formar un grupo unido. Así nos sentimos todos después de la amarga derrota en el juego anterior. ¿No debemos cubrir nuestros puntos débiles a partir de ahora? Somos nakamas.

-Nakamas. – susurro Kiba.

-Sabes que Natsu-kun. Me has recordado para que vivo.

-¿No lo haces por Rias? – pregunto desconcertado.

-No. Estoy viviendo para buscar venganza, para destruir las Espadas Sagradas Excalibur. Esa es la razón por la que vivo.

Después de esto Kiba se fue de la sala y todos volvieron a su casa. En la mansión Rias, Lucy, Natsu y Happy estaban reunidos en la habitación de Natsu.

-Buchuo. – La llamo Lucy – ¿Podrías explicarnos que pasa?

-Veréis, Yuuto es un sobreviviente del proyecto "Espada Sagrada. Hace muchos años la Iglesia Cristiana realizo un proyecto para poder encontrar a alguien que pudiera controlar la espada sagrada Excalibur. Las espadas sagradas son las armas definitivas para acabar con los demonios. Si llegáramos a ser alcanzados por una espada sagrada no quedaría rastro de nosotros, nos evaporaríamos. Se les podría llamar como el arma definitiva de aquellos que creen en dios y ven a los demonios como sus enemigos. El origen de las espadas sagradas viene de muchos lugares. Pero, creo que la más famosa seria la espada Excalibur. Incluso en Japón, aparece en muchos libros. Es un arma sagrada creada por magia y alquimia por aquellos que alcanzan el territorio de dios. Pero las espadas sagradas eligen a sus portadores, He escuchado que solo una persona cada cien años es elegida.

-Impresionante. – susurraron los magos y el neko.

-Ningún Sacred Gear puede competir contra "Excalibur", "Durandal", "Ascalon" o "Ama no Murakumo no Tsuguri" a causa de que esas espadas sagradas son muy poderosas. Lo mismo ocurre con las espadas demoniacas. Yuuto recibió tratamiento artificial para adaptarse a las espadas sagradas, especialmente Excalibur.

-¿Entonces Kiba es capaz de usar las espadas sagradas? – pregunto Lucy.

Rias lo negó con su cabeza.

-Yuuto no se pudo adaptarse a las espadas sagradas. No solo Yuuto, ninguno de los que recibieron el tratamiento similar al de Yuuto pudo adaptarse. La Iglesia decidió que los que no podían usar las espadas sagradas eran "defectuosos", así que los desecharon. La mayoría de las personas con las que experimentaron fueron asesinadas, incluyendo a Yuuto. Solo porque no pudieron controlar las espadas sagradas.

-Eso es horrible. – volvió a decir la rubia mientras Natsu solo escuchaba.

-Cuando reencarne a Yuuto en un demonio, él juró que se vengaría, incluso en el estado en el que estaba. A causa de su talento, fue usado para el proyecto de las espadas sagradas desde que nació. Pero yo quería que use su talento como demonio. El talento que tiene con las espadas sería un desperdicio si solo lo usara para controlar las espadas sagradas. Ese chico no podría olvidarse de eso. Las espadas sagradas. Aquellos que están involucrados con las espadas sagradas.

-"Ahora tiene sentido" – pensó el mago.

-De cualquier forma, solo lo observaré por ahora, justo en este momento su cabeza está llena de sentimientos con respecto a las espadas sagradas. Espero que regrese a su estado habitual. – Comento en un susurro - Vamos a dormir, incluso si pensamos sobre eso. No hará que el comportamiento de Yuuto vuelva a la normalidad.

Tras esto Rias empezó a quitarse la ropa.

-¡¿Pero qué haces?! – grito Lucy.

Ya sabes que no puedo dormir si no estoy desnuda.

-¡Lo que quiero decir es ¿Por qué te desnudas en el cuarto de Natsu?!

-Es porque voy a dormir con él.

-¡No pienso dejarte!

-Tú no puedes hacer nada. – le dijo con una sonrisa de victoria y superioridad.

-¡Entonces yo también duermo aquí!

-¿También dormirás desnuda? – pregunto Natsu con lo que parecía confusión, pero en el fondo lo deseaba.

-¡Por supuesto que no! – le grito mientras lo golpeaba dejándolo inconsciente.

-Lo sabía. – Dijo Rias captando la mirada de Lucy – Tienes vergüenza de tu cuerpo y no te atreves a mostrarlo.

No se vosotros pero yo sí sé de qué son capaces las mujeres llegados a este punto, y más si es por un hombre y el ego de una mujer.

-¡Como qué vergüenza! ¡Ahora veras!

Cogió a Happy y lo mando fuera de la habitación, estampándolo contra la pared cerrando la (pobre gato) puerta con un portazo, y acto seguido agarra a Natsu y lo lanza a la cama. Mientras Rias lo deja en calzoncillos, o bóxer o como lo digáis, Lucy se quitó toda la ropa y se metió en la cama. La situación era un Natsu inconsciente, a su izquierda Rias y a su derecha Lucy, ambas mirándose a matar hasta que les gano el sueño.

* * *

Para dejarlo claro, cuando cenan en el castillo Gremory son las 7 de la noche, cuando cenan en la misión son casi las 12.

No me quejo pero si alguien más quiere dejarme un review lo agradeceré.


	9. Espadas sagradas

Fairy Tail ni High School DxD son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Después del follón con mis padres parece que poder seguir escribiendo, pero muy limitado. Las actualizaciones serán más lentas.

treeofsakuras: siento decirte que no meteré a ninguna más de FT al harem, ya hay muchas en la obra de Ichiei, y las que seguro que faltaran en la Novela. Siento decepcionarte por eso, pero tranquilo que saldrá, todo a su tiempo.

Qwaiser-Izanagi: si ahora hay follón cuando se una Akeno será un desmadre.

Este fic contendrá momentos echi, violencia y palabrotas.

-comentarios normales-

-"pensamientos"-

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

-["pensamientos de Ddraig, Albion, etc."]

* * *

Para quien no lo sepa antes del subir el AVISO, ahora borrado, subi el capitulo 7.

Capítulo 8:

ESPADAS SAGRADAS

Después de dejar a Natsu inconsciente este se sumergió en un profundo sueño. Estaba en un mar de llamas cuando puso distinguir al dragón rojo Ddraig.

-[Hola socio, ¿podemos hablar?]

-Por supuesto. ¿De qué quieres hablar?

-[Principalmente de tu ama y el blanco.]

-¿?

-[Veras, los Gremory y sus sirvientes son seres con una extraordinaria afección entre los demonios. Tu ama y amigos igual. Especialmente el amor que te tiene Rias, es muy profundo. Parece que te adora mucho.]

-Bueno, yo también la aprecio. ¿Qué hay de raro?

-[Jajaja no te hagas el tonto conmigo. Para que lo sepas se lo que piensas. No puedes ocultarme nada.]

-No sé de qué hablas. – dijo mientras volvía la cabeza.

-[Claaaro. Entonces te daba igual que tu "amiga" rubia durmiera desnuda a tu lado al igual que la pelirroja. Si sé que lo deseabas cabroncete. Esas dos pedazo de hembras desnudas abrazadas a ti. Jajaja.]

-¡C-Cállate!

-[Jajaja. Probablemente estas en la edad en la que debes experimentar ese tipo de cosas. Trata de experimentarlas lo más pronto posible, no se sabe cuándo "el chico blanco" pueda aparecer en frente de ti.]

-¿El chicho blanco?

-[El dragón blanco, El Dragón Desvanecedor. Albion y su portador. Tu sabes que hubo una gran guerra entre las tres facciones de ángeles, ángeles caídos y demonios hace mucho tiempo, ¿cierto?]

-Sip. Rias nos lo conto.

-[En ese tiempo varios poderes apoyaron a ciertos bandos. Hadas, espíritus, monstruos europeos, demonios asiáticos y humanos. Pero los dragones fueron los únicos seres que no se aliaron a ningún bando.]

-Normal. A los dragones les importa una mierda todo lo que no les interese.

-[Jajaja como se nota que te crio un dragón y además eres medio dragón.]

-¿Medio dragón?

-[Prácticamente a los dragonslayers les falta tener el verdadero cuerpo de un dragón para ser uno. Tenéis sus sentidos, poder y otras cosas, solo falta el cuerpo. Pero eso te lo contare más tarde.]

-ok.

-[Bueno, seguimos, los dragones son seres que están hechos de puro poder y actúan libremente y egoístamente. Hubo dragones que se volvieron demonios o se unieron al lado de dios. Pero a la mayoría de ellos no les importaba la guerra y vivieron libremente. Pero durante la gran guerra de las tres facciones, había dos estúpidos dragones que empezaron a pelear. Y ellos eran de la más alta clase de dragones y tenían un poder que podía ser comparado con el de dios o un Maou. Aunque por encima suyo hay dos dragones imposibles de igualar, pero eso más tarde. Empezaron a luchar uno contra el otro mientras derrotaban a miembros de las tres facciones. Para las tres facciones no había nada más problemático que esos dos dragones. Las tres facciones tenían una guerra seria para tomar control del mundo, y los dos dragones estaban interrumpiendo en el campo de batalla sin importarles.]

-Jajaja propio de los dragones.

-[Al ver que los dos dragones les interrumpían la guerra decidieron acabar con ellos. Dios, un Maou y los líderes de los ángeles caídos atacaron a los dos dragones. Lo malo es que esos dos idiotas les atacaron también. Lo gracioso es que los dos dragones no se acordaban de porque luchaban entre ellos. Bueno, después de todos los dos dragones fueron cortados en pedazos y sus espíritus sellados en cuerpos humanos como Sacred Gears. Los dos dragones que fueron sellados en los humanos los usaron como recipientes y se encontraron el uno con el otro y lucharon innumerables veces. Cada vez uno de ellos ganaba uno de ellos moría. A veces uno de ellos ya estaba muerto antes de que el otro viniera y luchara contra él. Pero la mayoría de las veces peleaban. Si el recipiente moría entonces los dragones dejaban de funcionar por un cierto tiempo. Así que sus espíritus permanecían en este mundo, y los humanos con poderes de dragón nacían. Eso se repitió innumerables veces por muchos años.]

-Vosotros dos sois los dragones.

-[Exacto.]

-Y lleváis luchando entre vosotros tanto tiempo que ni os acordáis por qué lucháis.

-[Sip.]

-Entiendo… vosotros sois idiotas.

-[¡!]

-No solo hacéis que vuestros portadores mueran sino que no paráis. En mi opinión sois idiotas.

-[Viéndolo así. Lo que quería preguntarte es, ¿Qué pasara ahora?]

-¿A qué te refieres?

-[Es la primera vez que mi portador es un dragonslayer y además un demonio. Tengo curiosidad.]

-Sinceramente paso de enfréntame al "blanco" a un combate a muerte solo por vuestra estúpida lucha. Si me enfrento a él será para obtener una revancha, no para matarlo o que él me mate.

-[Jajaja, también es la primera vez que tengo un huésped como tú. La mayoría de mis huéspedes en el pasado eran muy orgullosos de sus poderes o le temían a sus poderes. Así que en ambas situaciones terminaban teniendo una vida miserable.]

-¡Yo estoy orgulloso de mis poderes!

-[Pero no te volverás loco como ellos. Veras, mis antiguos portadores o se volvían locos y morían o los mataban. Llevar al Dragón Emperador quiere decir que pelearas con enemigos fuertes que son atraídos por el poder.]

-¡Yosh! ¡Quiero pelear contra gente fuerte!

-[Jajaja además las mujeres también vendrán hacia ti.]

-¿Eh?

-[Hablo en serio, todos mis huéspedes eran rodeados por mujeres. Pienso que los llamarías populares, ¿cierto? No tenían que preocuparse por tener mujeres. Había uno que dormía con una mujer diferente cada noche, y por lo que veo, tú ya vas por ese camino.]

-¡Oye! ¡No soy ningún mujeriego!

-[No he dicho que lo seas. Recuérdame que luego hablemos sobre dragones.]

-De acuerdo. Por cierto Ddraig, ¿Qué tan fuerte es el "blanco"?

-[Para empezar, tenemos poderes que incluso podrían oprimir a Maou o a Dios. Es por eso que nos pusieron una maldición al ser convertidos en Sacred Gears. Estamos en una situación difícil para poder liberar todos nuestros poderes. Incluso, si llegaras a controlarlos, los demonios de clase alta y los ángeles de clase alta no serían nada contra nosotros.]

-Vaya, sí que sois poderosos. Podre darle una paliza a Laxus, Gildarts y el viejo, MUAJAJAJAJA.

-[Jajaja eres divertido. Espero que esta relación dure.]

-Y yo también Ddraig.

La alarma sonó y Natsu intento estirarse para apagarla pero se dio cuenta de que no podía. Abrió los ojos y observo a las dos preciosidades que estaban desnudas y abrazándolo.

-"Joder, así da gusto despertarse."

Las dos mujeres notaron como Natsu intento incorporarse por lo que estas se levantaron dejando que las sabanas cayeran hasta sus cinturas. Como es lo normal Natsu se fijó en el cuerpo de ambas. Rias tenía un poco más de pecho que Lucy pero como que importaba una mierda. Ambas tenían un buen par de melones.

-Buenos días Natsu. – salido la pelirroja.

-¿Eh? – El pobre estaba embobado – Ah sí. Buenos días.

-¿Qué hora es? – pregunto la rubia.

-Hora de levantarse. – Hablo Rias – Vaya, yo pensaba que te teñías, pero parece que eres rubia natural.

-¿?

La rubia se miró el cuerpo y vio que las sabanas apenas la cubrían, y lo peor es que Natsu no dejaba de mirarla.

-¡KYAAAAA! – grito al mismo tiempo de que se tapaba como podía.

Pasaron dos días y la situación era la misma todas las noches y mañanas. Happy se mudó a la antigua habitación de Lucy porque no tenía "espacio" para él. Lucy dejaba inconsciente a Natsu para meterse desnuda en su cama junto con Rias y por la mañana lo golpeaba para vestirse. Sip, todo era muy raro, pero tiene que acostumbrarse. Al tercer día en la sala del club Rias hablo al grupo.

-Hoy han venido unas exorcistas desde Europa para hablar con nosotros. Aunque vengan en son de paz no me termino de fiar, así que estad atentos.

A la sala del club entraron dos chicas de la edad de Natsu. Una era castaña y tenía el pelo en dos coletas, la otra era peli azul con una mecha verde. Ambas se sentaron en el sillón que había enfrente de donde estaba sentado el grupo Gremory. La primera en hablar fue la castaña.

-Encantada, mi nombre es Shidou Irina. Veréis, Recientemente las espadas santas Excalibur que eran guardadas en el cuartel general de la Iglesia Católica del Vaticano, la Iglesia Protestante y la Iglesia Ortodoxa del este fueron robadas.

-¿Pero – interrumpió Natsu – no era una?

-Lo siento. Dos de mis sirvientes recientemente se convirtieron en demonio, ¿podrías continuar con la plática mientras explicamos sobre Excalibur?

La castaña asintió.

-Excalibur se quebró en la Guerra y ahora luce así.

La mujer con pelo azul y un mechón verde agarro su arma que estaba cubierta de ropa y la mostro. Lo que apareció fue una espada larga.

-Los fragmentos de la antigua Excalibur fueron colectados y tomaron una nueva forma por la alquimia. Se hicieron 7 espadas. Esta es una de ellas. La Excalibur que tengo se llama "Excalibur Destrution". Esta es una de las 7 espadas que fueron creadas. La Iglesia Católica la pose.

Después de su explicación la castaña volvió a hablar mientras mostraba una pulsera.

-La mía es la "Excalibur Mimic". Puedo cambiar su forma en cualquier cosa que quiera así que es muy útil para llevarla a cualquier lado. Al igual que esta, cada Excalibur tiene una habilidad única. Esta está en posesión de la iglesia protestante.

-Irina, no hay razón para que les digas las habilidades de las Excaliburs, ¿o no?

-Vaya Xenovia. Incluso si ellos son demonios nosotras tenemos que tener una relación de confianza con ellos en esta situación. Además, incluso si la habilidad de mi espada es revelada, no caeré ante todos los demonios aquí presentes.

Natsu pudo notar como Kiba cada vez se enfurecía más.

-"Espero no haga ninguna locura." – pensó la rubia que también había sentido a Kiba.

-Así que, ¿qué harían las Excaliburs robadas en un país localizado en el este del mundo? – pregunto Rias.

-La Iglesia Católica está en posesión de dos Excaliburs incluyendo la mía. La Iglesia Protestante también posee dos. Incluso la Iglesia Ortodoxa del este posee dos también. La ultima que falta se perdió en la Guerra entre Dios, los Demonios y Ángeles Caídos. Una Excalibur fue robada en cada iglesia. Quien las robo escapó hacia Japón y las trajo a esta ciudad. – hablo Xenovia.

-Parece que mi territorio está lleno de incidentes. ¿Quiénes fueron los que robaron las Excaliburs?

-Los responsables de esto es Grígori.

-¿Las espadas santas fueron robadas por la organización de los ángeles caídos? No es una cuestión de error. Pero ciertamente se trata de los ángeles caídos cuando se trata sobre robarlas.

-Conocemos al principal culpable que robo las Excaliburs. Uno de los líderes de los Grígori, Kokabiel.

-"Ese era uno de los líderes de los caídos." – pensó Natsu.

-Mandamos sacerdotes y exorcistas secretamente a esta ciudad pero ellos han muerto. Nuestra orden es que no queremos que ningún demonio se entrometa en la batalla entre nosotras y los ángeles caídos por las Excaliburs. En otras palabras, venimos aquí para decirles que no interfieran con lo sucedido.

-"No me gusta como habla esa." – pensó Natsu refiriéndose a la peli azul.

-Esa manera de hablar. ¿Es de restricción? ¿Pensabas que nosotros colaboraríamos con los ángeles caídos? ¿Qué tal vez nos uniríamos a ellos para hacer algo con las Excaliburs? – pregunto ofendida Rias.

-Los cuarteles generales piensan que eso no podría ser imposible. Nuestros superiores no confían en los demonios ni en los ángeles caídos. Se nos ordenó que si las espadas santas fueran arrebatas del lado de Dios entonces los demonios estarían contentos, ¿cierto? Los ángeles caídos también le sacarían provecho. Por esas razones no sería raro que formen una alianza. Es porque les estamos dando una advertencia. Si forman una alianza con el ángel caído Kokabiel entonces los eliminaremos a todos ustedes. Incluso si eres la hermanita del Maou.

-"Pero será…" – volvió a pensar Natsu. No le gustaba como estaba hablando la chica.

-Si sabes que soy la Hermana del Maou, entonces eso significa que tienes muchas conexiones con los superiores de la iglesia. Entonces te lo diré. No formaremos una alianza con los ángeles caídos. Nunca. En el nombre de la casa Gremory. ¡No haría algo que pudiera manchar el nombre de nuestro Maou! – le respondió Rias con un tono serio pero a la vez furioso.

-Con escuchar eso basta.

-¿Donde fue enviada la persona de la Iglesia Ortodoxa? – pregunto Rias más calmada.

-Tienen a esta persona retenida en este caso. Están planeando proteger la última Excalibur si Irina y yo llegáramos a fallar.

-¿Así que solo son ustedes dos? ¿Solo ustedes dos piensan recuperar las Excaliburs del líder de los Ángeles Caídos? Es imprudente. ¿Están intentando morir?

Todos los miembros del club estaban expectantes de la respuesta.

-Si. – respondió Irina.

-Tengo el mismo punto de vista que Irina, pero si es posible no quisiera morir.

-¿Vinieron a Japón preparadas para morir? La creencia en sus enseñanzas son extremas como siempre.

-No hables mal de nuestras creencias, Rias Gremory. ¿Cierto, Xenovia?

-Cierto. Incluso la Iglesia decidió que era mejor que destruyan todas las Excaliburs que dejar de que sean usadas por los ángeles caídos. Nuestro objetivo mínimo es alejar las Excaliburs de los ángeles caídos. Para cumplir eso, está bien para nosotras morir. La única manera de pelear contra las Excaliburs es con Excaliburs.

-Menuda burrada. – susurro Lucy.

-No oses insultar nuestra creencia demonio. – Le dijo Xenovia – Ahora que me acuerdo, nos dijeron que una demonio tenía el poder de la hermana Asia, ¿eres tú la que tiene su Sacred Gear? – pregunto con voz amenazante.

-¿Y si es así? – le pregunto Lucy igualmente.

-En ese caso es mi deber acabar contigo. Ningún demonio debe tener el poder del [Twilight Healing]. Seguramente lo robaste.

-¿Y cómo es posible que lo robara? Además, que yo sepa la monja fue asesinada por un ángel caído. No es mi culpa que ahora lo tenga yo.

-Eso me da igual. Tú vendrás con nosotras y serás juzgada por la Iglesia.

Esto se lo dijo mientras le apuntaba con su Excalibur. Natsu se puso rápidamente delante mientras cubría su cuerpo con fuego.

-Tócale un pelo y no pasaras de hoy.

-¿Es una amenaza demonio? – pregunto Xenovia mientras se ponía en guardia.

-Tómatelo como te salga de las narices. – hablo con voz baja.

-Natsu basta. – intento calmarlo Rias, pero no espero que Kiba se pusiera al lado de Natsu.

-Entonces yo seré tu oponente exorcista.

-¿Quién eres tú?

Kiba sonrió ante la pregunta de Xenovia.

-Yo soy tu sempai. A pesar de que aparentemente era un fracaso.

En ese instante un incontable número de espadas demoniacas aparecieron en el cuarto del club.

-Sería interesante poner a prueba la fuerza de sus sirvientes de Rias Gremory. También estoy interesada en la fuerza de ese sempai.

Xenovia acepto el reto de Kiba, además de que les prometió que esa pelea no se reportaría a la Iglesia.

Estaban en el lugar donde practicaron para el torneo. Kiba estaba parado un poco alejado de Natsu. Irina y Xenovia estaban paradas en frente de estos. Había una barrera mágica que separaba a los combatientes de los demás del grupo Gremory.

-Entonces comencemos. – hablo Xenovia.

Irina y Xenovia se quitaron su vestimenta blanca dejando ver ropa negra de batalla. Xenovia revelo su Excalibur mientras la Excalibur de Irina tenía tomo la forma de una Katana. Kiba por el otro lado había activado su Sacred Gear y habían muchas espadas demoniacas rodeándolo.

-¿Te estás riendo? – pregunto Natsu, que estaba confuso por la risa de este.

-Si. La cosa que deseaba derrotar y destruir apareció enfrente de mí. Estoy feliz. Jajaja, incluso he escuchado que estar cerca de un demonio y un dragón, "los poderes" se reunirían. Pero para mí encontrarme esto tan pronto.

-"Me recuerda a alguien, ¿pero a quién? Bueno da igual. A ver a qué nivel están estas."

-Espada naciente. El poseedor puede crear cualquier espada demoniaca que imagine en su cabeza. Es único entre las espadas demoniacas relacionadas con los Sacred Gears. Escuche que había un "sujeto" que evito ser desechado por el proyecto "Espada Sagrada" ¿Ese eres tú?

Kiba no contesta a la pregunta de Xenovia. Solo dirigió sus intentos asesinos hacia ella.

-Natsu-kun – lo llamo Irina – Yo seré quien te juzgue con mi Excalibur, ¡Amen!

-¡Yosh, vamos allá!

Fuera de la barrera la mayoría de las mujeres del grupo Gremory estaban nerviosas.

-Pero que les pasa a esos dos. ¿No entienden contra que se enfrentan?

-Tranquilízate Rias. – le dijo Lucy.

-¿Cómo puedes decirme que me tranquilice? Como los toque una de esas espadas pueden desaparecer.

-Solo hay que esperar a ver qué tan hábiles son con las espadas. – hablo tranquilamente.

De vuelta a dentro de la barrera, La Espada Sagrada y la espada demoniaca sacaron chispas debido a que Kiba se lanzó contra Xenovia con toda su furia. Esta sonrió después de bloquear el golpe de Kiba.

-Los Sacred Gear "Espada naciente" y el "Twilight Healing". Todos ellos son Sacred Gear son una herejía para nosotros. Tal vez era natural que te convirtieras en un demonio.

-Mi poder es también el poder hecho por el odio de mis camaradas, ¡quienes fueron asesinados con arrepentimiento! ¡Venceré a aquellos que tienen la Excalibur en su poder, y destruiré las Excaliburs! – Hablo furioso Kiba mientras creaba una espada demoniaca en donde estaba parado - ¡Ahora de vuelta a donde estábamos! ¡Fuego! ¡Y hielo! "Flare Bland" y "Freeze Mist!

Una de las espadas demoníacas de Kiba creó un torbellino de fuego, mientras que la otra creó una ventisca helada. Atacó con una gran velocidad pero Xenovia evadió todos los ataques de Kiba con movimientos simples.

-El movimiento rápido de un caballo. Una espada de fuego y una de hielo. ¡Pero tú eres muy ingenuo!

Un simple golpe de Xenovia convirtió las dos espadas demoniacas de Kiba en polvo. Este se quedó sin palabras a causa de que sus espadas demoniacas fueron destruidas con un solo golpe.

-Mi espada es una masa de destrucción. No hay nada que no pueda destruir.

Xenovia giraba su espada. Luego apunto hacia arriba y entonces la incrusto en el suelo. De repente el lugar en el que estaba empezó a temblar y el suelo estaba moviéndose. Se creó una cortina de polvo. Al dispersarse había un gran agujero

-Esta es mi Excalibur. Puede destruir cualquier cosa en su camino. No es llamada "Excalibur" por nada.

-Tanto poder destructivo incluso no siendo la verdadera Excalibur. Así que destruir las siete espadas será un trabajo difícil. – hablo Kiba.

-¡Caray! Estoy toda cubierta de lodo a causa de que destruiste el suelo, Xenovia! - Irina se sacudió el lodo de su ropa mientras protestaba. - Pero. ¡Ya es hora de resolver esto!

Apunto con su espada a Natsu y se lanzó rápida contra él. Para los reflejos del mago la velocidad de Irina era rápida, pero no igualaba la de Kiba. Antes de que esta le diera con la espada este la esquivo con un movimiento simple.

-¡Eres bueno esquivando! ¡Parece que tu ama te ha entrenado bien!

-Buchuo no tiene nada que ver.

Y siguió esquivando los distintos ataques de la castaña con facilidad hasta que se cansó y le intento dar un gancho en la barbilla. Irina lo esquivo como pudo y puso una mirada afilada.

-Parece que te estaba tomando a la ligera. Tienes Buenos movimientos.

Irina volvió a lanzarse contra Natsu pero este seguía esquivando los ataques de la castaña.

-"Tiene técnica pero le falta mucha experiencia."

Natsu llego a esa conclusión después de tener sus incontables batallas con Erza. Irina no paraba de intentar acertar un corte en el cuerpo del mago, pero no conseguía ni acercarse a menos de medio metro. Después de haber analizado a la castaña Natsu decidió que era momento para acabar. Prendió su puño de fuego y usándolo como un látigo lo enrollo en el cuerpo de la castaña.

-¡¿Pero qué?!

Natsu empujo con fuerza hacia él y sin que la castaña pudiera cortar el látigo de fuego Natsu le golpeó fuertemente en el estómago. Irina cayó sujetándose el estómago con fuerza intentando recuperar el aire.

-Tienes buena técnica pero no tienes experiencia en batalla. Además, ¿no dijiste que tu espada podía cambiar a mas formas? Deberías aprovecharlo.

Y diciendo esto el mago dio por acabado su enfrentamiento con la castaña.

-He perdido. – susurro Irina.

Natsu fijo su mirada en Xenovia y Kiba. Este último estaba jadeando arrodillado en el suelo. Con un grito levanto su espíritu e intento hacer algo con su mano. Tomo la forma de una espada.

-¡El poder destructivo de tu Espada Sagrada o el poder destructivo de mi espada demoniaca! ¡Ya veremos cuál es más fuerte!

Lo que apareció en la mano de Kiba era una espada gigantesca, la cual agarro con ambas manos mientras liberaba un aura siniestra. Su ataque alcanzo a Xenovia, pero esta hizo un suspiro como si estuviera decepcionada.

-Es una pena. Tomaste la decisión incorrecta.

Esta hizo un movimiento de choque con la espada de Kiba destruyéndola fácilmente.

-Tu arma es la variedad de espadas que puedes crear y tu velocidad. Necesitas un montón de fuerza para mover una espada como esa, y perderías la velocidad de la que estás muy orgulloso. ¿Estás buscando un poder destructivo? Por tu estilo de pelea, es algo innecesario. ¿No lo sabes?

Después de esas palabras la empuñadura de la Espada Sagrada golpeo el estómago de Kiba.

-Incluso no habiendo sido golpeado con la hoja, ese golpe sería suficiente para detenerlo de levantarse por un rato.

Xenovia miro a Kiba una vez, y luego se dio la vuelta mirando a Natsu mientras avanzaba hacia él.

-¡Espera! – fue el grito de Kiba.

-Sempai, te sugiero que pelees con más calma la próxima vez que luchemos. Rias Gremory, confió en la plática que tuvimos antes. También, deberías entrenar a tus sirvientes un poco más. Hay un límite para pulir sus estilos de lucha.

Dicho esto volvió a caminar hacia el mago.

-Estoy decepcionada contigo Irina, que hayas sido derrotada por este simple demonio.

-Ya veremos si dices lo mismo cuando seas tú la que estés en el suelo. – hablo con voz profunda Natsu.

Xenovia levanto la espada e hizo un corte descendente. Una intensa aura sagrada salió despedida hacia Natsu. Este en respuesta cubrió su puño con fuego y rayos.

-¡Golpe del dragón del fuego y el trueno!

El choque de ambos poderes creo una explosión y una gran cantidad de humo. Al dispersarse casi todos miraron con asombro a Natsu, el cual estaba sin ningún rasguño.

-¡¿Cómo es posible que no tengas ni una herida?! ¡¿Cómo has destruido el ataque de mi Excalibur?!

Como ya paso con el exorcista loco, la magia dragonslayer es inmune a los poderes sacros, por lo que puede contrarrestarlos. Natsu no respondió, sino que se lanzó hacia a ella con fuego en sus manos. Xenovia volvió a atacar a Natsu con el aura de la espada pero este lo esquivaba.

-"No tiene técnica. Solamente ataca con ese poder. Será más fácil derrotarla a ella que a la otra."

Pensado y hecho. Impulsándose con fuego en sus pies Natsu avanzo rápidamente hacia Xenovia y le dio un poderoso gancho en la mandíbula mandándola por los aires. Luego se impulsó y con una patada descendente la incrusto en el suelo creando un profundo cráter.

-Habéis perdido. ¿Y con este nivel pretendéis recuperar las Excalibur? Menuda risa.

Dicho esto se dirigió hacia Kiba mientras Akeno quitaba la barrera mágica.

-Impresionante Natsu/-kun/-sempai. - Le dijeron todos.

No se dieron cuenta de que Kiba se había puesto de pie y se estaba marchando.

-¡Espera! ¡Yuuto! – grito Rias. - ¡No te perdonare si me abandonas! Tu eres el "Caballo" del grupo de los Gremory. También tendré problemas si te vuelves un "callejero" ¡Espera en este instante!

-Fui capaz de huir de ahí gracias a mis camaradas. Es por eso que tengo que poner sus lamentos en mis espadas demoniacas.

Después de decir eso Kiba desapareció.

-Yuuto ¿Por qué?

-"Maldito idiota." – fue el pensamiento del mago.

Al día siguiente en un parque se encontraban Happy, Lucy, Koneko, Saji y Natsu.

-¿Para qué me has llamado Dragneel?

-Voy a destruir las Espadas Sagradas.

Silencio.

-¡¿ESTAS LOCO?! – grito Saji.

-¿Esto es por Yuuto-sempai? – pregunto Koneko.

-Exacto. – respondió con una sonrisa el pelirrosa.

-¿Por qué yo? Es el problema de su club ¿no? ¡Yo pertenezco al Clan Sitri! ¡No debo tomar parte en esto! ¡No, en absoluto! ¡Me van a matar! ¡Kaichou me va a matar!

Natsu siguió hablando mientras ignoraba a Saji.

-Cuando Irina y Xenovia vinieron a nosotros, que dijeron que "La Iglesia decidió que sería mejor eliminar a todos los Excaliburs en lugar de dejar que ellas sean utilizadas por los Ángeles caídos. Nuestro objetivo mínimo es conseguir que los Excaliburs se alejen de los ángeles caídos." significa que tienen que destruir las Excaliburs robadas o recuperarlas, ¿no?

-Sí. Eso es correcto. – respondió Happy.

-Es por eso que pensé que podría ayudar a recuperarlas. Tres espadas fueron robadas, por lo que no le importará a Kiba si las recupero o las destruyo.

-¿Quieres que Yuuto-sempai destruya a Excalibur y para cumplir su deseo? – pregunto Koneko.

-Kiba quiere ganar contra las Excalibur y llevar a cabo su venganza y la de sus antiguos camaradas. Xenovia e Irina desea recuperar las Excaliburs de los ángeles caídos, incluso si tienen que destruirlos. Tenemos el mismo objetivo a continuación. Lo que queda es ver si las dos nos van a escuchar aun sabiendo que somos demonios.

-Parece difícil. - concluyo Lucy.

-Koneko. – La llamo Natsu - Es un secreto, no podemos contarle a Buchuo y los demás miembros. Cuando vayamos a hablar con ellas podría llevar a una lucha y la tensión entre nosotros.

-¡Voy a correr ahora! ¡Eso es aún peor! ¡Kaichou me matara si hago algo así para la destrucción de las Excaliburs sin su permiso! ¡Ella definitivamente va a torturarme!

-Exagerado. – dijo Natsu.

-¡Claro! ¡Tú ama es muy amable pero la mía es MUY estricta!

Después de esto los cinco se pusieron a buscar a las exorcistas, aunque no tardaron ni media hora.

-Por favor, bendice a los corderos perdidos.

-Por favor, caridad a nosotros en nombre del padre en el cielo.

Estaban vestidas con sus capuchas blancas. Además, la gente las miraba raro.

-¿Cómo puede ser esto? ¿Esta es la realidad del país desarrollado de Japón? Es por eso que no me gustan los países que no tienen el olor de nuestras creencias.

-No digas eso, Xenovia. Hemos perdido todo el dinero que teníamos. Así que tenemos que depender de la caridad de los herejes o de lo contrario no podemos conseguir comida, ¿sabes? ¡Ah, no podemos ni siquiera comprar una hogaza de pan!

-Todo ocurrió porque tú compraste ese cuadro falso.

Xenovia señaló una pintura de un santo que fue muy mal diseñado.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Esta pintura tiene el dibujo de alguien que se parece un santo! ¡Eso es lo que la persona en la exposición!

-Entonces, ¿Tú sabes quién es la persona en el dibujo? Yo ciertamente no lo reconozco.

- ¿Creo que es… San Pedro?

-No pierdas el tiempo. San Pedro no es así.

-¡No, él debería ser parecido esto! ¡Estoy segura de eso!

-Ah, ¿por qué mi pareja tiene que ser alguien como tú? Dios, ¿esto también es un castigo?

-Oye no agaches la cabeza. ¿De verdad se deprimen cuando están abajo de un santo?, ¿no es así?

-¡Cállate! ¡Es por eso que a los protestantes se les llama herejes! ¡Ustedes tienen creencias diferentes a nosotros los católicos! ¡Muestra más respeto a los santos!

-¡Qué! ¿En serio?, es que en el catolicismo, donde aún se rigen por la ley vieja ¡¿no?!

-¿Qué has dicho, hereje?

-¿Qué has dicho, hereje?

Las dos comenzaron a discutir golpeando sus cabezas una contra la otra.

-"O son estúpidas o son gilipollas." – fue el pensamiento de los demonios.

Entonces se escucharon sonidos de estómagos rugiendo. Provenían de las exorcistas y de Natsu.

-En primer lugar, vamos a hacer algo para llenar nuestros estómagos. O si no, no es una cuestión de la recuperación de los Excaliburs.

-Tienes razón. ¿Quieres obtener dinero de los herejes amenazándolos? Creo que Dios nos perdonará si no hacemos daño a los herejes.

¿Tiene planes para atacar el santuario? ¿O va a robar su caja de ofrendas? No lo hagas. Vamos a usar nuestras espadas para poner en una actuación. Se trata de un entretenimiento a nivel internacional que trabajan en todos los países.

¡Esa es una idea excelente! Si podemos cortar las frutas con nuestros Excaliburs, ¡entonces podemos obtener dinero en efectivo!

-Bueno, no tenemos las frutas. No hay más remedio. Vamos a cortar esa imagen.

-¡No! ¡No se puede cortar esto!

Al ver tal espectáculo se decidió que sería Lucy quien se acercara a ellas. Después de convencerlas, cosa que no costo mucho, se dirigieron a un restaurante familiar.

- ¡Delicioso! ¡La cocina japonesa es deliciosa!

-¡Sí, sí! ¡Eso es! ¡Este es el sabor de la comida de mi patria!

Para quien no lo sepa, Irina es original de Japón.

- Uf. Ahora estoy tranquila. Es el fin del mundo, ya que fuimos rescatadas por un demonio. - fue lo que dijo Xenovia.

Hola. ¿Te vamos a pagar la comida y aun así tú dices eso? – pregunto indignada Lucy.

-Fiuh! Gracias por la comida. Ah Dios, por favor, dar caridad a los demonios. - Irina, dijo mientras sostenía su cruz.

Un dolor de cabeza les vino a los demonios tras esto.

-¡Ah, lo siento! ¡Lo hice sin pensar!

-Pbuesbh pbienbsa bantbes. – comento Natsu mientras comía.

-Así que, ¿por qué viniste a nosotras? – pregunto Xenovia.

-Ustedes dos vinieron a este país para recuperar los Excaliburs, ¿verdad? – comento Lucy.

-Eso es correcto. Ya te lo dije antes.

-Queremos ayudar a destruir las Excaliburs.

Ambas se veían sorprendidas por lo que la rubia dijo. También buscaban la una a la otra con la mirada.

-Sí. Lo mejor es dejar una espada bien con ustedes. Os dejaremos que nos ayudéis a destruirlas. Pero asegúrense de que sus identidades no sean reveladas. Asimismo, no queremos que nuestros superiores y enemigos piensen que estamos trabajando con ustedes.

Todos los demonios, a excepción de Natsu que seguía comiendo, los miraron asombrados. No esperaban esa respuesta.

-Hey Xenovia. ¿Está segura?

-Irina. Para decirte la verdad, creo que realmente iba a ser duro recuperar los tres Excaliburs y luchar contra Kokabiel con sólo dos de nosotros.

-Ya lo sé pero.

-El objetivo primordial es que tenemos que conseguir destruir las tres Excaliburs o llevarlas de vuelta. Si nuestras Excaliburs van a ser robadas entonces debemos romperlas antes de que suceda. Incluso si se utiliza el último recurso, sólo hay una posibilidad del 30 por ciento de que tengamos éxito en nuestra misión y regresar a casa.

-A pesar de ello, pensamos que la tasa de éxito fue lo suficientemente alto como para venir a este país dispuesto a poner nuestra vida en riesgo.

-Sí. Las nuevas empresas de alto-mando también nos dijeron que continuáramos con nuestra misión, así que nos enviaron. Es casi auto-sacrificio.

-Y no es eso lo que nosotros, ¿los seguidores deseamos?

-He cambiado de opinión. Mis creencias son flexibles. Así que puede actuar de la mejor manera.

-¡Tú! He estado pensando en ello durante mucho tiempo, pero su fe es un poco extraña.

-No voy a negarlo. Pero creo que es nuestro es deber llevar a cabo nuestra misión y regresar a salvo. Voy a vivir y seguir luchando por Dios. ¿Me equivoco?

-No te equivocas pero.

-Por eso no vamos a pedir ayuda a los demonios. En su lugar, vamos solicitar la ayuda de un dragón. Los altos mandos no nos dirán nada si pedimos prestada la fuerza de un dragón. – comento Xenovia mientras miraba a Natsu. - Nunca pensé que me encontraría con Sekiryuutei en un país lejano como este. Incluso si tú te convertiste en un demonio, veo que el poder del dragón en tu interior aún está presente. Si es como dice la leyenda, entonces tú puedes aumentar tu capacidad a la de un Maou, ¿correcto? Si tú consigues igualar el poder de un Maou, entonces tú puedes romper las Excaliburs sin sudar. También creo que era obra de Dios que hayamos tenido esta reunión. – dijo Xenovia con alegría.

-Está bien. – Hablo Natsu - Te prestaré mi poder. ¿Cómo has sabido que tenía a Ddraig?

-Nos hemos informado. – respondió Irina.

-Bien. Ahora, ¿podemos llamar a nuestro socio para esta cooperación? – pregunto Lucy recibiendo un asentimiento de las exorcistas.

* * *

Y aqui el capitulo 8, nos leemos en el proximo.


	10. Un plan, una nueva espada y Kokabiel

Fairy Tail ni High School DxD son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Guest: tranqui, tardare más o tardare menos en actualizar, pero no la pienso dejar.

treeofsakuras: la verdad es que lo de Gabriel sería un puntazo, el problema sería ver que hacer para que no "caiga". Eso es un problemón.

Qwaiser-Izanagi: tú lo has dicho socio. En cuanto a las parejas… tengo decididas algunas, pero saldrán más adelante. Además Wendy tiene entre 12 y 14 años, no? es que no tengo ni idea, tú lo sabes?

Este fic contendrá momentos echi, violencia y palabrotas.

-comentarios normales-

-"pensamientos"-

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

-["pensamientos de Ddraig, Albion, etc."]

* * *

Capítulo 9:

**UN PLAN, NUEVA ESPADA Y KOKABIEL**

-¿Kiba? – llamo Lucy al rubio por teléfono.

-¿Si?

-Estamos con las usuarias de Excalibur. Queremos que vengas con nosotros. Es muy importante.

Después de un rato Kiba llego hasta donde estaba el grupo y la rubia le conto todo lo que habían hablado hasta antes de su llegada. Kiba tomo una taza de café y hablo.

-A decir verdad, me siento satisfecho cuando las protectoras de los Excaliburs me están dando el permiso para destruirla.

-Esa es una manera tosca de hablar. Si tú fueras un "demonio callejero" te hubiese partido en dos sin perder tiempo.

Kiba y Xenovia se fulminaron con la mirada el uno al otro.

-Así que nos guardas rencor con respecto al proyecto "Espada Sagrada". Contra la iglesia y los Excaliburs.

Kiba afilo sus ojos al oír las palabras de Irina.

-Obviamente. - respondió con una voz baja y fría.

-Pero Kiba-kun. Gracias a ese proyecto, la investigación sobre la Espada Sagradas los usuarios mostraron resultados. Por eso se buscan a las personas como Xenovia y yo, que puede sincronizarse con la Espada Sagrada.

-¿Crees que solo por eso puedo perdonar un proyecto creado para el fracaso, que le costó la vida a todos los sujetos de prueba?

Kiba miró a Irina con ojos llenos de odio.

-Ese incidente se convirtió en uno de los peores casos. La gente se sentía disgustada al respecto. La persona encargada de ese proyecto en ese momento se decía que tenía un problema con sus creencias. Así que él fue acusado de herejía. Ahora es una de esas personas en el lado de los Ángeles caídos.

-¿Cuál es el nombre de esa persona?

-Balba Galilei. El "Arzobispo genocida".

-Si voy después tras los ángeles caídos, entonces puedo llegar a él. Entonces, parece que tengo que compartir la información también. El otro día fui atacado por una persona que tenía el Excalibur. En ese momento, él había matado a un sacerdote. El que murió es, probablemente, de tu organización. El nombre de esa persona es Zelzan. ¿Este nombre suena familiar?

Xenovia e Irina mostraron ojos afilados por las palabras de Kiba.

-Ya veo. Así es él. Freed Zelzan. El ex exorcista del Vaticano. El genio que se convirtió en un exorcista a la edad de 13 años. Había conseguido un montón de grandes logros, porque se mantuvo en la eliminación de los demonios y bestias místicas. Pero se le fue la mano, mató a sus aliados. Freed no tenía ninguna creencia hacia nuestro Dios desde el principio. Lo único que tenía era la lucha contra el instinto y la intención de matar a los monstruos y una obsesión anormal para las batallas. Era cuestión de tiempo que pagara por la herejía. – explico Irina.

-Freed utiliza el Excalibur que robó al matar a nuestros compañeros seguidores. Para nosotras, va a pagar el precio de sus acciones, nuestros compañeros no se estaban cuidando de el. Definitivamente va a pagarlo. – Dijo con odio Xenovia - De todos modos vamos a pasar a la estrategia de cooperación.

Xenovia sacó una pluma y la usó para escribir en un bloc de notas. Escribió su número de teléfono y se lo entrego a Lucy.

-Si pasa algo, llama a este número.

-De acuerdo. Toma, este es el nuestro. – le contesto la rubia dándole un papel.

-Natsu-kun. ¿Por qué hiciste esto? – pregunto Kiba en voz baja.

-Somos nakamas, pertenecemos a un mismo grupo y tú me ayudaste a salir de un problema antes.

-Si yo actúo por mi cuenta, entonces podría causar problemas a Buchuo. Esa es también una la razón, ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto. – Contesto esta vez Lucy - Rias se pondría triste si tuviera que darte la espalda en un alboroto. Bueno el hecho es que este plan seguramente sea una molestia para ella y le va a causar problemas. Pero es mejor a que te conviertas en un "exiliado", ¿verdad? Bueno, resultó ser un éxito, ya que hizo un acuerdo con los chicos de la Iglesia.

Kiba todavía no parecía satisfecho. Entonces noto como Koneko lo agarraba de la camisa y le miraba triste.

-Yuuto-sempai. Me sentiré sola si sempai desaparece. Yo te ayudare, es por eso que por favor no te vayas.

-Jajaja. Me doy por vencido. Si Koneko-chan me lo pide de esta forma, entonces yo no puedo hacer cosas imprudentes. Muy bien, voy a trabajar contigo. Pero ya que estamos haciendo esto, definitivamente vamos a derrotar el Excalibur.

-¡Está bien! ¡Ahora hemos formado el grupo para destruir el Excalibur! ¡Vamos a derrotar al ladrón de Excalibur y a esa mierda de exorcista! – grito Natsu.

- Ummm ¿Tengo que hacerlo? – Pregunto Saji - Quiero decir, estoy totalmente fuera de este asunto. Después de todo, ¿cómo están Kiba y Excalibur relacionados?

-Vamos a hablar un poco. – le dijo el rubio.

Kiba comenzó a hablar de su pasado después de que se bebió el café. El proyecto "Espada Sagrada" era un proyecto secreto. La prueba para hacer que un montón de personas que pueden utilizar espadas santas estaba teniendo lugar en un instituto determinado. Había chicos y chicas que tenían talento en el uso de espadas y un poseedor de las artes Sagradas. Día tras día, iban a través de experimentos inhumanos. Estaban experimentando con todos y su derecho a la libertad fue hecho pedazos. No fueron tratados como seres humanos y sus vidas fueron ignoradas. Pero tenían un sueño. Para sobrevivir utilizaban su esperanza. Se vieron obligados a creer que fueron amados por Dios, y sólo estaban esperando a que "ese día" llegara. Ellos creían que iban a convertirse en seres especiales. Creían que podían convertirse en personas que podrían utilizar las Espadas Sagradas. Pero el resultado fue la "eliminación". Kiba y sus compañeros no podían utilizar la Espada Sagrada.

-Todo el mundo murió. Ellos fueron asesinados. Asesinado por los que sirven a Dios. Nadie nos ha salvado. El hecho de que no podíamos utilizar la Espada Sagrada nos condenó. Otros niños y niñas fueron sometidos a gas venenoso en vida. Pusieron gas venenoso en nosotros, mientras decían "amén". Nosotros vomitábamos sangre y sufríamos en el suelo. Aun así, estábamos buscando la ayuda de Dios. – comento con gran tristeza Kiba.

Este que logró escapar y se tropezó con Buchuo, que estaba conociendo Italia, justo cuando estaba a punto de morir.

-Quiero cumplir con mis compañeros asesinados. No pienso hacer de su muerte sea en vano. Tengo que seguir viviendo en su lugar, y tengo que demostrar que soy más fuerte que la Excalibur.

Se produjo un silencio hasta que escucharon como alguien estaba llorando fuerte. Y no, no eran ni Lucy ni Natsu ni Koneko. Era Saji.

-¡Kiba! ¡Debe haber sido horrible! ¡Debe haber sido doloroso! ¡Maldita sea! ¡No hay ningún Dios o la esperanza en este mundo! ¡Ahora mismo siento tanta simpatía por ti! ¡Sí, es una historia horrible! ¡Entiendo por qué sostienes un rencor contra las personas de la iglesia y a Excalibur! A decir verdad, tu no me agradabas antes, porque eras un chico guapo. ¡Pero ahora es diferente! ¡También voy a ayudar! ¡Estoy dispuesto a recibir el castigo de Kaichou! ¡Pero antes de eso tenemos que destruir Excalibur! ¡También voy a trabajar duro! ¡Tú también tiene que vivir! ¡No vuelvas a traicionar a la Rías-sempai, que te salvó! ¡Está bien! ¡Es un buen momento! ¡Yo quiero que ustedes escuchen mi historia! ¡Ustedes deben saber sobre mí, si estamos trabajando juntos! - Saji parecía un poco tímido, entonces dijo con los ojos brillantes. - ¡Mi sueño es embarazar a Kaichou y casarme con ella! Pero, ya sabes lograr que una chica se embarazase de mí y casarme con ella es difícil para un chico poco popular como yo. No hay ninguna chica que me atraiga más que ella, quiero, deseo embarazarla para empezar. ¡Pero un día la dejare embarazada y me casarse con ella!

Silencio. Uno bien grande.

-Eres de lo peor. – dijeron Lucy y Koneko que lo miraban con mala cara.

-¡!

-Bueno, cada uno tiene su sueño… por más raro que parezca. – termino de decir Natsu.

Pararon los días y no encontraban rastros de las Excalibur. Un día en clase estaban Lucy sentada en su silla y Natsu en su escritorio. Ambos estaban hablando de las Excalibur hasta que apareció Kiryu.

-Hola Lucy, Natsu.

-Hola. – respondieron ambos.

-¿Una cosita Lucy? – empezó a decir Kiryu pero Natsu no sabe porque empezó a sentirse nervioso. Muy nervioso - ¿Sabes que mis gafas pueden calcular el tamaño de las "cositas" de los chicos? Su longitud y circunferencia.

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron con la boca abierta. Natsu se tapó la entrepierna y Lucy se puso más roja que el cabello de Erza. Kiryu puso la mano en el hombro de Natsu, el cual estaba cada vez más nervioso.

-Está bien. Tu tamaño es bastante grande. Si, definitivamente es bastante grande. Rias-sempai y Lucy definitivamente estarán satisfechas. – luego miro a Lucy que no había apartado la vista de la entrepierna de Natsu - Bien por ti Lucy. – le dijo a esta y la rubia solo pudo desviar la mirada mientras salía humo de su cabeza. Ya os imagináis lo que estaría pensando jejeje.

Después de la escuela el mismo día se reunieron en el parque para seguir buscando.

-Ningún progreso hoy. - dijo Saji.

-Chicos. – llamo Natsu deteniendo el avance del grupo.

De repente alguien los ataco y Kiba tomó su espada demoníaca de forma rápida, bloqueando el ataque.

-Freed. – susurro Natsu.

-¿Esa voz, Natsu-kun? ¿Bueno, no es esta una reunión extraña? ¿Cómo estás? ¿Has sido capaz de liberar más poder del dragón? ¿Está bien que te mate ahora?

-¡Extiende mi línea! - de la mano de Saji salió la lengua de su Sacred Gear.

Freed trató de bloquear el ataque con su espada, pero la lengua del lagarto cambio su dirección y se fue hacia abajo. Se quedó pegado en el pie derecho de Freed y comenzó a girar alrededor de su pierna. Freed trató de cortar la lengua, con su espada, pero esta la traspaso como si la lengua no tuviera ninguna forma física.

-No se puede cortar fácilmente. ¡Kiba! ¡Con esto no se puede escapar! ¡Atácalo ahora!

-¡Gracias!

Kiba se precipitó con rapidez. Iba hacia Freed con dos espadas demoníacas.

–Así que no es sólo el "Borrador Santo", ya veo. Al tener múltiples espadas demoníacas. ¿Eres el poseedor de una "Espada Naciente", tal vez? Guau. Eres culpable de tener un Sacred Gear raro, ¿sabes?

Freed parecía que estaba disfrutando.

-Pero. Las espadas demoníacas no pueden ser un desafío contra mi Excalibur-chan.

Las espadas demoniacas de Kiba se rompieron pero volvió a crear espadas demoníacas.

-Kiba ¿Quieres recibir mi poder? – pregunto Natsu, que se había mantenido apartado al igual que los demás.

-Todavía puedo seguir

-¡Jajaja! La forma en que miras a mi Excalibur, da miedo. ¿Tú quizás tengas un rencor contra ella? ¡Bueno, yo no sé lo que te pasó! Pero si te corto con esto, no puede evitar ser eliminado sin dejar rastro ¿sabes? Tú vas a morir, ¿sabes? ¡Vas a morir! ¡Sólo morir!

Freed salto contra Kiba, el cual trató de bloquearlo al hacer aparecer las espadas demoníacas alrededor de la zona, pero la Espada Sagrada, que estaba cubierta de un color blanco azulado, rompió las espadas de Kiba en un solo golpe. Natsu no espero más. Activo el [Boosted Gear] y se lanzó hacia Kiba. Cuando llego a él hubo una palabra que resonó en el lugar. [¡Transferencia!]. La energía que acumulo Natsu paso a Kiba.

-Tengo que usarlo desde que la recibí. ¡"Espada Naciente"!

Con ese grito empezaron a salir cuchillas alrededor de toda la zona. Freed hizo un ruido con la lengua, y luego comenzó a romper las espadas demoníacas que van a él. Kiba desaparecido con su espada demoníaca tan pronto como encontró con una abertura. Freed siguió el movimiento de Kiba con los ojos. Junto con el sonido del viento, había una espada demoníaca en dirección a Freed. Kiba lanzó una de las espadas demoníacas cuando estaba usando la espada demoníaca como una ruta de pie

-¡Ese es un truco de circo bueno! ¡Eres un demonio podrido!

Freed destrozo las espadas demoníacas una tras otra con una expresión de emoción.

-¡Mi Excalibur es "Excalibur Speedy"! ¡En términos de velocidad, no va a perder nunca!

La Espada Sagrada, que liberó comenzó a vibrar en la punta, y luego desapareció.

-¡No está funcionando! – grito Kiba.

La espada demoníaca que tenía en ambas manos se destruyó.

-¡Muere!

La espada de Freed iba en dirección a Kiba pero el cuerpo de Freed se fue hacia atrás y él perdió el equilibrio.

-¿Cómo? ¡Déjame!

El lagarto de la mano de Saji sacó su lengua hacia atrás, lo que le hizo perder su posición a Freed.

-¿Esta es? ¡Mierda! ¿Está absorbiendo mis poderes?

-Este es mi Sacred Gear ¡"Línea de absorción"! Mientras esta línea está conectada a ti, tu poder seguirá siendo absorbido por mi Sacred Gear! ¡Sí! ¡Hasta que pierdas la conciencia!

-¿Tu Sacred Gear es un tipo Dragón? Es el tipo más problemático. La capacidad inicial no es una gran amenaza. Pero cuando crece, el poder de destrucción supera a otros Sacred Gears, están en un nivel completamente diferente. Miedo. ¡Realmente, eres un fastidio!

Freed trató de despegarse de nuevo con su Espada Sagrada, pero no había ni un rasguño en el Sacred Gear de Saji.

-¡Kiba! ¡No es el tiempo de quejarse! ¡Acaba con ese tipo! ¡El problema con el Excalibur puede venir después de eso! ¡Este tipo es gravemente peligroso! ¡Estar justo delante de él me hace temblar! Si le damos tiempo él se recuperara, también me va a causar daño a mí y a Kaichou! Yo ya he debilitado su poder mediante la absorción con mi Sacred Gear, por lo que mátenlo de una vez.

-Me cuesta, pero también es conveniente acabar con tu vida aquí. Todavía hay dos Excaliburs más que fueron robados. Voy a tener que esperar que los otros dos sean fuertes. – dijo Kiba con una cara seria, sabía que no podía ganar solo.

-¡Ha! Soy más fuerte que los otros dos, ¿sabes? ¡En el momento en el que me golpearon sabía que no hay otras personas que se comparen con vosotros! ¿Estás seguro? Si me matas, no tendrá ninguna Espada Sagrada que este a tu nivel, será difícil encontrar una buena batalla.

Hubo un pequeño silencio hasta que la voz de un viejo hablo.

-"Espada Naciente" ¿eh? Es un Sacred Gear que puede tener un número infinito de espadas en función de su poseedor.

-¿Eres tú viejo Balba?

Todo el mundo se sorprendió ante la palabra de Freed.

-¡Balba Galilei! – grito con ira Kiba.

-Freed. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-¡Viejo! ¡No puedo huir porque la lengua de este tipo no se despega!

- Aún no eres capaz de utilizar la espada sagrada, perfectamente. Utiliza el "elemento" que te di y concéntrate más sabiamente. Estoy investigando eso. Reúne el elemento sagrado que se mueve a través de tu cuerpo y envíalo a la hoja de la espada sagrada. Con esto, tú deberías ser capaz de cortarlo.

-¡Sí, sí!

Freed comenzó a concentrarse, reunió su aura y la espada comenzó a brillar. Cortó con facilidad el Sacred Gear de Saji.

-¡Voy a escapar ahora! La próxima vez que nos encontremos, ¡será el momento de nuestra batalla final!

-¡Yo no te dejaré escapar! – la persona que grito eso fue Xenovia. - Freed Zelzan. Balba Galilei. Rebeldes. ¡Voy a hacerlos desaparecer en el nombre de Dios!

-¡Ja! ¡No digas el nombre del Dios que tanto odio, eso no me gusta! ¡Perra!

Freed y Xenovia intercambiaron palabras, pero Freed sacó algo. Era una bola de luz.

-Freed, vamos a informar al jefe, Kokabiel

-No hay otra manera. ¡Nos vemos alianza de la Iglesia y los demonios!

-Vamos tras ellos Irina.

-¡Está bien!

Xenovia e Irina asintió con la cabeza la una a la otra y salieron corriendo de aquí.

-¡Voy detrás de ellos también! ¡No voy a dejarte escapar Balba Galilei!

Kiba salió corriendo detrás de las exorcistas.

-Oi Natsu. – lo llamo Happy.

-¿Mmm?

-Es raro que no hayas peleado.

-Esto era cosa de Kiba. Por esta vez se lo he dejado a él, pero la próxima yo mismo me encargare de patearle el trasero. – comento serio.

-Natsu. ¿Cuál es el significado de esto? Explícame. – detrás de los cinco que aún quedaban ahí se dieron la vuelta para encontrarse con Rias y Akeno.

Volvieron a la sala y se encontraron que también estaba el Consejo Estudiantil. Después de que Lucy les contara todo a Rias y Sona esta última tomo la palabra.

-Saji. ¿Estás haciendo algo como esto a mis espaldas? Realmente eres un niño problemático.

-Lo siento Kaichou.

-Así que ¿Yuuto fue detrás de que la persona llamada Balba? – le pregunto Rias a Lucy.

-Sí. Creo que con Irina y Xenovia, creo que nos va a llamar si le pasa algo.

-¿Crees que Yuuto, que se convirtió en un vengador, nos llamara?

Lucy bajo la mirada pensando lo que pensaban todos, que no lo haría.

-Koneko.

-¿Sí?

-¿Por qué hiciste esto?

-No quiero que Yuuto-sempai vaya a desaparecer.

-Decir esto, cuando ya ha ocurrido no va a cambiar nada, supongo. Pero lo que ustedes tres hicieron podría haber afectado al mundo de los demonios. ¿Entendéis?

-Si. – respondieron los tres inclinando la cabeza.

De repente se oyeron unos azotes porque Sona estaba golpeando el trasero de Saji con poder demoniaco.

-Parece que necesitas para reflexionar sobre su comportamiento.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! Por favor, perdóname ¡Kaichou!

-No. 1000 azotes.

-Natsu. – lo llamo Happy.

-¿Aye?

-¿Te recuerda a alguien?

-Erza.

Ante el nombre los dos magos y el neko se pusieron azules y temblaron.

-Oye Natsu no mires hacia otro lado. Envié a mi familiar a buscar a Yuuto. Vamos a ir a él con el resto de los miembros del club cuando veremos cómo se encuentra. Vamos a decidir qué hacer a partir de ahí. , ¿Está bien?

-Hai. – respondieron los tres. Luego Rias se acercó y los abrazo.

-En realidad son tres niños estúpidos. Hacer que me preocupe de esta manera.

-¡Kaichou! ¡Terminaron con un buen ambiente!

-Ellos son así. Nosotros no.

El pobre Saji lloraba del dolor que sentía en su pobre trasero.

-Ahora, - empezó a decir la pelirroja – mostradme vuestros traseros.

-¡¿EH?!

-Es mi deber disciplinar a mis siervos. Recibiréis 1000 azotes.

Ese día a los tres pobres demonios les dolió el culo como nunca antes en su vida. Cuando llego la noche Rias fue la primera en ir a la mansión mientras Natsu y Lucy se trataban el culo para que le bajara el dolor.

-"Menos mal que Lucy tiene ese Sacred Gear. Gracias a quien sea."

Cuando llegaron a la mansión dejaron sus zapatos y fueron a la cocina, pero no esperaban nada de lo que veían. Rias tenía puesto un delantal bastante pequeño y erótico, además… ¡NO LLEVABA NADA MAS! A Natsu no tardo en empezar a gotearle la nariz.

-Ya habéis regresado. Esperaba que tardarais un poco más. – le dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Quién te ha dicho que te vistas así Rias? – pregunto con mala mirada la rubia.

-Una chica de tu clase. Creo que se llamaba Kiryu.

-"Mañana la mato." Espera aquí un momento Natsu.

Este solo asintió sin despegar la cara del cuerpo de Rias. Lo mejor fue cuando esta le sonrió y se dio la vuelta para seguir cocinando.

-"¡Pedazo de trasero!"

-¿Qué tal me veo Natsu?

Este miro a la rubia y su nariz empezó a expulsar sangre como si una fuente se tratase. La rubia también llevaba un delantal pequeño y erótico y nada más. Esta, con una sonrisa camino hasta el lado de Rias y le hablo.

-Deja que te ayude a preparar la cena Rias.

-Vale. Parece que no me lo vas a dejar fácil. – le dijo con voz retadora.

-Ni en tus sueños. – le respondió igual.

Mientras Natsu.

-"Dios lo que me está entrando ganas de hacer con esos dos pedazo de trasero… y con el resto."

Por la noche estaban durmiendo los tres en la cama de Natsu bien abrazados cuando notaron una gran presión. Natsu, gracias a su olfato, pudo saber de quien se trataba.

-Ese puto sacerdote. Pero hay otro también. "Debo decirle a la maestra que ponga un escudo o algo."

-Un ángel caído. – dijo Buchuo mientras con un chasquido hizo aparecer ropa. Natsu se puso unos pantalones y Lucy una bata y salieron de la misión.

-¡Yu-hu! ¡Natsu-kun, Lucy-tan! Parece que están de mal humor. ¿Qué pasó, los interrumpí? Vaya vaya, ¿no me digan que los pesque a los tres teniendo sexo? Entonces lo siento. La lectura de la atmósfera no es mi fuerte.

-Vete a tomar por culo puto sacerdote. – le hablo Natsu.

-Vaya que palabras. No es culpa mía estar aquí, sino de mi jefe.

Al lado suyo en el cielo se pudo ver a un ángel caído con diez alas negras. Sin duda era fuerte.

-Nos reunimos por primera vez, heredera del clan Gremory. Tu cabello rojo es hermoso. Me recuerda a tu hermano quien me da mucho asco, tanto que me dan ganas de vomitar.

-Encantado de conocerte, líder de los ángeles caídos, Kokabiel. Mi nombre es Rias Gremory. También voy a aclararte algo. Nosotros y el clan Gremory somos muy cercanos al Maou, pero también la más alejada de él. Si estás aquí para hablar de política conmigo, entonces pierdes tu tiempo.

-"Así que él es Kokabiel. Se nota que es muy fuerte." – pensó la rubia.

El caído lanzo a alguien al aire y cayó sobre Natsu, el cual la agarro antes de caer al suelo. La persona era Shidou Irina, la cual estaba cubierta de sangre y respiraba con dificultad.

-Ella vino a mi base. Así que le di una bienvenida. Bueno, no pude atrapar a los otros dos.

-Lucy. – le llamo Natsu.

-Lo sé.

Esta se acercó y empezó a curarla pero no había rastros de su Excalibur.

-Yo no haría algo estúpido como hablar con un Maou. Bueno, si violo y mato a su hermanita pequeña, entonces la ira de Sirzechs se centrará en mí. Eso va a ser malo.

-¿Cuál es el motivo para ponerte en contacto conmigo?

-Voy a arrasar esta ciudad con tu base, la Academia Kuoh, como punto de partida. Luego Sirzechs también aparecerá, ¿verdad?

-Si haces algo por el estilo, la guerra entre Dios, los ángeles-caídos y los demonios, volverá a comenzar ¿sabes?

-Eso es lo que estoy deseando. Pensé que Michael iba a comenzar una guerra si robaba las Excalibur, pero sólo envió exorcistas de segunda y dos usuarias de la Espada Sagrada. Es muy aburrido. Estoy muy aburrido de verdad. Es por eso que voy a arrasar la base de la hermana de Sirzechs. ¿Ves? Parece divertido, ¿verdad?

-"Igual que Zero." – pensó el mago.

-¿¡Iniciarás una guerra?!

-Sí. ¡Así es! Yo estaba aburrido después de la guerra entre las tres partes. Azazel y Samyaza no están tan entusiasmados con la próxima guerra. Después, comenzó a recoger algunos aburridos Sacred Gear y comenzó a hacer algunas investigaciones raras. Algo inútil que no va a ser de alguna utilidad para nosotros. Bueno, es una historia diferente si se trata de un "Sacred Gear" como el que tiene ese mocoso de allá. Pero no es algo que se puede encontrar tan fácilmente.

Kokabiel puso la mirada en Natsu, el cual le devolvió la mirada desafiante y furiosa.

-Me gusta esa mirada mocoso.

-¿Son ustedes también usuarios de Sacred Gear?

-No estoy interesado, pero creo que Azazel sí.

-¿Azazel? Creo que era el Gobernante de los ángeles caídos. ¿Está coleccionando Sacred Gears? - susurro la pelirroja.

-De cualquier manera, voy a empezar una batalla con las Espadas Sagradas, Rias Gremory. ¡Para iniciar una guerra! Una escuela donde asisten las hermanitas de Sirzechs y de Leviatán. Debo llenarlo de poder demoníaco para disfrutar el caos. ¡Es también el mejor lugar para liberar el verdadero poder de las Excaliburs! Es un buen lugar para un campo de batalla.

-¡Jajaja! ¿No es mi jefe el mejor? Su locura es suprema. Así que yo también estoy ansioso por hacerlo. Incluso si me tratan así.

Freed saco dos Excaliburs.

-La de la derecha es "Excalibur Speedy". La de la izquierda es " Excalibur Nightmate ". La que tengo en mi cadera es "Excalibur Transparent". También he recibido "Excalibur Mimic" de la chica de allá. También quiero conseguir a " Excalibur Destrution " que la otra chica tiene. ¿Soy la primera persona en el mundo que pose tantas Excaliburs? También recibí un elemento de del viejo Balba que me permite controlar las Espadas Sagradas. Ahora mismo estoy en un modo de híper concentrado que me permite manejar todos ellas, ¿sabes? ¡Soy invencible! ¡Soy maravilloso! ¡Soy el más fuerte! ¡JAJAJA!

-El proyecto "Espada Sagrada" de Balba. Es el verdadero propósito del plan se muestra aquí. A decir verdad me pareció sospechoso cuando interfirió en mi plan. – dijo Kokabiel.

-¿Qué piensas hacer con las Excaliburs? – pregunto Rias pero Kokabiel se fue volando hacia la escuela.

-¡Jajaja! ¡Vamos a tener una guerra! ¡Hermanita de Sirzechs Lucifer, Rias Gremory!

Uso un artilugio que creo una luz y desapareció.

-¡Chicos hay que ir a la escuela!

-¡Hai!

Se cambiaron y empezaron a correr rumbo a la escuela. Rias informo a Sona y cuando llegaron se encontraron con Saji.

-Rias-sempai. Hemos cubierto la escuela con una gran barrera. Si algo sucede el daño no se extenderá al exterior.

En frente del instituto estaban reunidos el Consejo Estudiantil y el Club del Ocultismo, pero faltaba Kiba.

-Esto es para que sea mínimo. Sinceramente, si Kokabiel fuera a luchar en serio, no sólo esta academia, sino toda la región sería aniquilada. Sumado a eso, él ya está listo para hacerlo. Mis sirvientes liberarán sus poderes en los terrenos escolares. – hablo Sona. - Mis sirvientes y yo seguiremos manteniendo la barrera. Quiero minimizar los daños tanto como sea posible. Es difícil evitar que nuestra escuela sea dañada, pero parece que no podemos evitarlo, ya que nuestro enemigo, el líder de los ángeles caídos se está moviendo.

-Gracias, Sona. Haremos el resto a partir de aquí.

-Rias. Nuestro enemigo es un monstruo con fuerza superior a la nuestra. Todavía no es demasiado tarde. Debemos buscar a tu Onii-sama. Rias solo negó con la cabeza.

-Tú no llamarás a tu Onee-sama.

-Mi Onee-sama... tu Onii-sama te ama. Sirzechs-sama definitivamente nos ayudará. Así que…

-Ya le he informado a Sirzechs-sama.

-¡Akeno! – le grito Rias.

-Yo sé que no quieres causarle problemas a Sirzechs-sama. Sucedió en tu territorio, en tu base y sucedió después del problema entre las familias. Pero es una historia diferente si el líder del enemigo aparece. Se trata de un problema que supera el nivel que podemos solucionar. Vamos a pedir la fuerza de un Maou. – Hablo con enojo Akeno y después Rias solo asintió con una sonrisa - Gracias por comprender la situación, Buchuo. Sona-sama. Los refuerzos de Sirzechs-sama estarán aquí dentro de una hora.

-Una hora... lo entiendo. En ese momento, nosotros, el consejo de estudiantes, se compromete a seguir para colocar las barreras en el nombre de los Sitri.

-Ahora mis sirvientes. Vamos a atacar. Vamos a entrar dentro de la barrera y llamaremos la atención de Kokabiel. A diferencia del Rating Game que tuvimos contra los Phenex, esta es una batalla de vida o muerte. ¡Aun así, yo no los perdonaré si mueren! Vamos a sobrevivir y continuaremos asistiendo a la escuela.

-¡Hai! – respondió el grupo.

-¡Dragneel! Te dejaré el resto a ti.

-Ya lo sé, Saji. Debes preocuparse por el daño y el prejuicio de tu culo.

-¡No digas eso! ¡Siento que mi culo me duele más cuando dices eso! ¿Qué pasa con el tuyo?

-Ya no me duele. Lucy me ayudo con su Sacred Gear.

-¡Serás cabrán! ¡También podía habérmelo curado!

-Te crees que dejaría que Lucy acercara las manos a tu trasero. – Le susurro – Antes te calcino.

-[Compañero.]

-Dime. – hablo Natsu a su mano izquierda.

-[Nuestro oponente es un líder de los caídos, es fuerte. Ten cuidado.]

-Tranquilo Ddraig. Vamos a rostizarlo.

-[Jajaja. Bien dicho socio.]

Entraron directamente desde la puerta principal. En el centro del campo de la escuela había cuatro espadas que liberaban luces por sus extremos mientras flotaban. En frente de ellas estaba Galilei.

-¿Qué es eso? – pregunto Natsu.

-Voy a combinar las cuatro Excaliburs en una sola.

-Balba. ¿Cuánto tiempo tomará combinar las Excaliburs?

El caído estaba sentado en una silla en el cielo.

-Ni siquiera me tomará 5 minutos, Kokabiel.

-Está bien. Yo te lo dejo a ti. - Kokabiel quitó sus ojos de Balba y apuntó su mirada a Rias. - ¿Es Sirzechs quien vendrá? ¿O será Serafall?

-En lugar de Onii-sama y el Leviatán-sama, nosotros...

No termino de hablar debido a que Kokabiel creo una lanza de luz y la lanzo contra el gimnasio, el cual desapareció después de semejante ataque.

-"Es muy fuerte. Seguro que Gildarts y el viejo lo derrotarían sin usar todo su poder."

-[Compañero vas a tener que usar la pieza "Reina". Este tipo va a ser difícil.]

-(Me temo que tienes razón. Pero pienso rostizar al cuervo este.)

-[Jajaja ten por seguro que lo haremos, aunque tenga que convertirte en un verdadero dragón.]

-(¿?)

-Aburrido. Bueno, está bien. Ahora me entretendrán. Ahora. Voy a tener que pelear con mi mascota traída del infierno.

Kokabiel chasqueó los dedos. Desde la oscuridad salió una criatura de diez metros. Tenía unas garras enormes. Parecía un perro pero tenía tres cabezas.

-Cerberus. – Hablo Rias - Es una criatura legendaria que tiene el apodo del "Guardián del Infierno. Vive en la puerta del Infierno, no en el Infierno. ¡Sin embargo, llevarlo al mundo de los humanos! Natsu, esta vez, nosotras te cubriremos, debes transferirnos poder a nosotras. El Boosted Gear es un Sacred Gear que aumenta el poder del usuario y también aumenta el poder de sus aliados en una batalla en equipo, por cierto ¿cuántas veces puedes transferir tus poderes?

-Mmm creo que puedo hacerlo hasta quince veces.

-Son bastantes, pero no podemos desaprovecharlas. ¡Akeno!

Rias sacó sus alas fuera de su espalda y voló hacia el cielo con Akeno. Cerberus saltó después de hacer un gruñido. Una de las cabezas miró a Buchuo que estaba volando y escupió fuego.

-Muy ingenuo.

Akeno se paró frente a Rias y congeló el fuego al instante

-¡Toma esto!

Rias saltó desde detrás de Akeno y lanzó un enorme bloque negro de poder demoníaco. La otra cabeza de ese monstruoso perro disparó otra bola de fuego. El poder demoníaco de Buchuo y la bola de fuego de Cerberus chocaron entre sí, entonces, la otra cabeza disparó otra bola de fuego. Natsu absorbió el fuego y Koneko corrió hacia el perro.

-Dejaste una abertura abierta.

Koneko le dio un fuerte golpe a una de las patas del perro haciendo que por un momento se tambaleara.

-Ahí está la apertura.

Cuando Akeno señaló sus dedos hacia arriba, creó un rayo en el cielo. Entonces señaló con sus dedos a Cerberus y este lo golpea de lleno seguido por el poder de Rias, pero el cuerpo de Cerberus no es destruido y sólo recibió daño en un lado de su estómago. Había sangre de color negro oscuro y humo saliendo del estómago del monstruoso perro. Se oyó otro rugido y natos y Lucy miraron detrás suyo.

-¿Otro más?

Natsu se puso en posición para darle un fuerte golpe pero su cabeza fue cortada. La causante de esto fue Xenovia. La cabeza del Cerberus que Xenovia cortó se convirtió en polvo. El perro aulló de dolor pero esta lo partió por la mitad y clavo la espada en el pecho.

-He venido a apoyarlos.

-[Compañero ya puedes transferir tu poder a las chicas. Seguro que con ese poder serían capaces de derrotar a muchos Cerberus.]

-¡Rias, Akeno tomad!

[¡Transferencia!] El enorme poder reunido de Natsu fue transferido a ambas chicas. Estas quedaron impresionadas al obtener semejante poder.

-Con este poder podremos vencer a todos los Cerberus que se nos presenten.

-Fufú no sabía que Natsu-kun tuviera este poder. Se siente muy bien. Seguro que le queda mucho más.

-¡Akeno!

-¡Sí! ¡Resuena! ¡Trueno!

Akeno señaló sus dedos hacia el cielo y luego apuntaban hacia Cerberus. Este trató de escapar como si predijera la tormenta que se aproximaba, pero un innumerable montón de espadas salieron del suelo evitando que este saliera huyendo. El trueno cayó sobre Cerberus después de quedar inmóvil a causa de las espadas demoníacas. El rayo cubrió más de la mitad de los terrenos escolares. En el momento en el gran perro desapareció, Rias apuntó con su mano a Kokabiel.

-¡Toma esto Kokabiel!

Una gigantesca masa de poder demoníaco que salió disparado de la mano de Rias. Ganó una gran velocidad y se dirigió hacia el líder de los ángeles caídos que estaba sentado en el cielo. Kokabiel levantó la palma de su mano hacia el cielo. El poder que fue lanzado por Rias fue desviado y subió al cielo y luego desapareció. Kokabiel mostró una sonrisa maliciosa después de ver el humo que salía de su mano.

-Ya veo. El poder de Rías Gremory creció tanto gracias al poder del Sekiryuutei. Interesante. Esto es muy interesante.

-"Parece que incluso con una pequeña parte de mi poder Rias no pudo hacer nada. Jeje me voy a divertir." – pensó Natsu mientras ponía una sonrisa desafiante en su cara.

-Está completo.

Entonces, las cuatro Excaliburs que estaban en el centro del campo de la escuela empezaron a destellar una increíble cantidad de luz.

-Las cuatro Excaliburs se convertirán en una. – dijo Kokabiel mientras aplaudía.

Una luz divina empezó a cubrir el campo de la escuela. Debido a su brillo, se taparon el rostro con las manos. Cuando la luz se fue, había una espada sagrada que emitía un aura de color azul y blanco.

-Debido a la luz creada por Excalibur, las cuatro espadas se combinaron en una, también el hechizo está completo. Esta ciudad colapsará en 20 minutos. La única forma de detenerlo es derrotando a Kokabiel.

El círculo mágico se extendió por todo el campo de la escuela y comenzó a brillar y a recolectar poder.

-¡Freed! - llamo Kokabiel.

-¿Qué pasa, jefe?

-Usa la Excalibur que está en el círculo. Este será tu entrenamiento final. Lucha, mientras utilizas la única Excalibur formada por otras cuatro.

-Sí, sí. Caray. Mi jefe que usa a la gente de forma imprudente. ¡Pero, pero! ¡Estoy honrado de usa a mi Excalibur-chan que ya es súper maravillosa! ¿O algo por el estilo? ¡Ahora me limitaré solo a rebanar algunos demonios!

-"Caballo" de Rias Gremory. Si nosotros cooperamos entonces destruiremos esa Excalibur. – le dijo Xenovia a Kiba.

-¿Está bien?

-En el peor de los casos, no es un problema si puedo recuperar el fragmento de la Excalibur, que actúa como el núcleo de la misma. Desde que Freed la está manejando, es una espada sagrada pero ya no es más una santa espada. Incluso si es una espada sagrada, es igual a otra arma. Cambia dependiendo de la persona que lo usa. Ahora es una espada hereje.

Kiba asintió y le hablo a Balba.

-Balba Galilei. Soy un sobreviviente del proyecto "Espada Sagrada". No, yo fui asesinado por ti para ser más preciso. Continúo con vida porque fui reencarnado en un demonio.

-Vaya, un sobreviviente de ese proyecto. Esto es una desgracia. Para que se reunieron en un país lejano oriente como este. Me siento con suerte. Mira me gustan las espadas sagradas. Me gustan tanto que las tenía en mis sueños. Posiblemente porque mi corazón estaba fascinado por la leyenda de Excalibur desde que era un niño. Por eso, cuando me di cuenta que no soy capaz de utilizar la Excalibur me deprimí mucho. Admiraba a aquellos que pueden utilizarla porque no podía. Ese sentimiento tan poderoso me hizo iniciar un experimento para crear a usuarios que puedan utilizarlas. Entonces se completó. Es gracias a ti y a los demás.

-¿Qué? ¿Se completó? Tú nos desechaste a todos nosotros después de enterarte que éramos un fracaso.

-Me di cuenta de que eso no era un factor esencial que se necesita para portar una espada sagrada. Así que usé el valor numérico de los "factores" para investigar su capacidad. La mayoría de los sujetos de prueba tenían los "elementos", pero que no tienen el valor numérico necesario para ejercer la Excalibur. Entonces llegué a una conclusión. ¿Hay una manera de recoger todos los elementos?

-Ya veo. Ahora entiendo. Lo que estaba dentro de la espada sagrada cuando recibió su bendición es...

Xenovia parecía como si supiera la verdad y apretó sus dientes con odio.

-Así es usuaria de la espada sagrada. Tomamos todos los elementos celestiales y los cristalizamos. Al igual que esta.

Balba sacó un orbe que se estaba destellando luz. Era un orbe brillante.

-Con esto, mi investigación sobre los usuarios de las espadas sagradas mejoraron. Aun así, esos tontos de la Iglesia me desterraron por hereje y se llevaron mis archivos sobre la investigación. Al mirarte a ti, veo que el proyecto fue sucedido por alguien más. Ese Michael. Él me hizo ver como un criminal y ¿este es el resultado? Incluso si toma los elementos de los sujetos de prueba, que no iría tan lejos como para matarlos. Eso lo hacen más humano que yo.

-¿Tú mataste a mis compañeros y llevaste a cabo los elementos necesarios para usar las espadas sagradas? – pregunto Kiba, el cual tenía intenciones asesinas contra el viejo.

-Eso es correcto. Es esta esfera de aquel entonces. He utilizado tres de ellas en Freed. Sin embargo, ésta es la última.

-¡Hyahahahaha! ¡Los otros chicos que murieron antes de mí murieron porque sus cuerpos no se podían sincronizarse con los elementos! Hmm. Si lo pienso bien, esto me hace alguien especial.

-Tú piensas que los tipos como yo tendemos a ser difíciles, ¿no es así Natsu-kun?

-Vete a tomar por culo gilipollas. – respondió secamente Natsu.

Era raro no ver a Natsu repartiendo hostias como panes, pero la situación lo ameritaba. Kiba tenía un gran asunto que resolver. Solo entonces empezaría a repartir leña.

-Balba Galilei. ¿Cuántas vidas ha sacrificado por tu codicia y tus experimentos?

- Si dices eso, entonces voy a dar este orbe a ti. Mi investigación ha llegado a la etapa en la que puedo producirla en masa con los elementos necesarios. Primero, voy a destruir a este pueblo con Kokabiel. Luego reuniré las legendarias espadas sagradas que están almacenadas en todo el mundo. Entonces voy a producir usuarios de espadas sagradas en masa y comenzaré una guerra en contra de Michael y el Vaticano con las Excaliburs combinadas. Yo les mostraré el resultado de mi investigación a los ángeles y a sus tontos seguidores que me han condenado.

Ese era el motivo por el cual Galilei y Kokabiel se juntaron, ya que ambos odiaban a los ángeles y querían una guerra. Balba tiró el orbe, como si hubiera perdido el interés en él. Rodó por el suelo y fue a los pies de Kiba, el cual se agachó en silencio y lo recogió. El palmeó el orbe con tristeza, con amor y con cariño.

-Todos.

Hubo una lágrima en la mejilla de Kiba. Su expresión se llenó de tristeza y rabia. Entonces sucedió. El orbe que Kiba tenía empezó a dar pocas luces. Las luces comenzaron a extenderse y que finalmente cubrió el campo de toda la escuela. Desde el suelo se formó una figura. Luego se amoldó en una forma apropiada. Tomó la forma de algunas personas. Había chicos y chicas que tenían luces de color azul y blanco y ellos rodearon a Kiba.

-Los diversos poderes que están presentes en este campo de batalla hicieron que los espíritus dentro del orbe aparecieran. Dijo Akeno.

-¡Todos! Yo... yo... – intento hablar el rubio - Siempre he... siempre pensado en esto. ¿Está bien que yo fuera el único sobreviviente? No había otros que tenían más sueños que yo. Había otros que tenían más deseos de vivir que yo. ¿Está bien que yo sea el único que tenga una vida tranquila?

Entonces el espíritu de un niño sonrió y parecía como si quisiera decirle algo. Movía sus labios, pero nadie podía entender lo que estaba diciendo ya que no sabían leer los labios, pero Akeno hablo por ellos.

-[No te preocupes nunca más por nosotros. Por lo menos estás vivo]. Eso es lo que están diciendo.

Todos los niños empezaron a mover las bocas como si cantaran.

-El canto sagrado. – murmuro Xenovia.

Kiba comenzó a cantar mientras derramaba lágrimas. Mientras sufrían por esos dolorosos experimentos, esto era lo único que tenían para mantener sus sueños y esperanzas. Ese era el único apoyo que tenían para seguir en esa dura vida. Kiba y sus compañeros tenían las sonrisas de unos niños inocentes. Sus cuerpos comenzaron a brillar en los colores azul y blanco. Esas luces fueron cada vez más brillante, con Kiba en el centro.

-[Nosotros no estamos solos.] [No el suficiente elemento para usar las espadas sagradas. Pero...] [Estarás bien si las usamos juntos.]

Todos empezaron a oír sus voces. Se suponía en un principio que el canto sagrado hacía sufrir a los demonios pero esta vez es diferente ya que nadie sentía dolor. En cambio sentía algo cálido. De repente todos los miembros, incluso Natsu, empezaron a llorar más o menos fuerte.

- [Tienes que aceptar la espada sagrada.] [No tengas miedo.] [Incluso si Dios nos está mirando.] [Nuestros corazones estarán siempre...] [UNIDOS].

Sus espíritus subieron al cielo y se transformaron en una gran luz que se cayó sobre Kiba.

-[Compañero].

-¿Qué pasa?

-[Ese "Caballo" ya lo ha alcanzado. Los Sacred Gears cambian y evolucionan usando los sentimientos de los usuarios como una llave. Pero hay otra forma. Cuando los sentimientos y los deseos del usuario dan un repentino cambio dramático y cambia el flujo del mundo y el Sacred Gear reacciona. Sí. Esto es el [Balance Breaker.]

La luz que partió el abismo de la noche parecía que estaba bendiciendo a Kiba.

-Balba Galilei. Mientras no te mato, muchos sufrirás lo mismo que nosotros.

-Desde hace mucho tiempo se ha dicho que una investigación siempre viene acompañada de sacrificios. ¿No te has dado cuenta de eso? ¡Tú ciertamente eres un ser maligno!

¡Kiba! ¡Corta a Freed y a su Excalibur!

-Natsu-kun.

-¡Yuuto! ¡Hazlo! ¡Tú tienes que terminar con esto! ¡Supera a Excalibur! ¡Tú eres mi sirviente, el sirviente de Rias Gremory! ¡Mi "Caballo" no perderá a una simple Excalibur! – exclamo Rias.

-¡Yuuto-kun! ¡Yo creo en ti! – dijo esta vez Akeno.

-¡Yuuto-sempai! – grito Koneko.

-Adelante Kiba. Dale la mayor paliza de su vida.

-¡Aye! – gritaron tanto Happy como Lucy.

-¡Jajaja! ¿Por qué estás llorando? Tú estabas cantando esa canción con alegría con los fantasmas-chan. Es realmente me molesta. Es lo peor. Sabes que odio esa canción. ¡Sólo con escucharla tengo la piel de gallina! No quiero oírla nunca más. ¡Ya llegue a mi límite! ¡Yo mismo te cortaré en pedazos y te calmaré! ¡Con la Excalibur más fuerte que surgió de otras cuatro! – grito Freed.

-Freed Zelzan. Los espíritus de mis compañeros residen dentro de ti. ¡No puedo permitir que hagas malas acciones con ellos por más tiempo! Estas lágrimas que tengo son las lágrimas de mi determinación. ¡Voy a ser la espada de Buchuo y mis camaradas! ¡Por favor, responde a mis sentimientos ahora! ¡Espada Naciente!

Todos pudieron observar como el poder sagrado y demoniaco se juntaba en una sola espada.

-¡Balance-Breaker-Espada del traidor! Recibiste un poder que tiene tanto energía sagrada como demoníaca en tu propio cuerpo.

Kiba corrió con su velocidad hacia Freed pero este paraba sus ataques.

-¿Esa espada sobrepasa al creador de las espadas sagradas?

-Si eso fuera la verdadera Excalibur, yo tal vez no hubiera podido ganarle. Pero esa Excalibur no puede cortar los sentimientos de mis compañeros ni de los míos.

Freed empujo a Kiba y entonces la espada se dividió en dos en los extremos de la hoja y se dirigió hacia el a gran velocidad. La intención de matar era palpable por lo que Kiba podía esquivar los distintos ataques.

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué no puedo golpearlo?! Se supone que es rival para la espada sagrada-sama, ¿no? ¡¿No se supone que hay un montón de leyendas en el que la llaman la espada definitiva?! ¡Entonces! ¡Entonces tengo que usar esto también!

La punta de la espada desapareció. Freed estaba usando todas las habilidades de la nueva Excalibur.

-Sí. Mantenlo ahí.

Xenovia inesperadamente se entrometió. Ella sostenía su espada sagrada con su mano izquierda, y puso su mano derecha en el aire.

-San Pedro. San Basilio el Grande. Santo Denis. Santa Madre María. Por favor, escuchen mi voz. - El espacio donde puso su mano se distorsionó y metió la mano. - ¡En los nombres de los santos a quienes residen dentro de esta hoja, te liberaré!, ¡Durandal!

-¿Durandal? ¿No era una usuaria de la Excalibur?

Tanto Balba como Kokabiel estaban asombrados.

-Incorrecto. Yo era originalmente una usuaria de Durandal. También fui elegida como la portadora de la Excalibur. Eso es todo.

-¡Absurdo! ¡Según mi investigación, no hemos llegado a la etapa en la que alguien pueda usar a Durandal!

-Por supuesto. Incluso en el Vaticano, no han hecho a un usuario que pueda usar a Durandal artificialmente.

-Entonces ¿por qué? A diferencia de los usuarios artificiales de las espadas sagradas, como Irina, yo soy una usuaria nata.

Balba se queda sin palabras

-Durandal es una espada cuyos estragos van más allá de lo que la gente puede imaginarlo. Corta todo lo que toca. No me escucha todo el tiempo, es por eso que tengo que guardarla en otra dimensión, de lo contrario sería peligroso. Incluso yo, su portadora, tengo dificultad con ella. Ahora, Freed Zelzan, gracias a ti, podemos tener una batalla decisiva entre Excalibur y Durandal. Ahora, estoy temblando de placer. No mueras de un solo golpe ¿está bien? ¡Por lo menos usa a Excalibur al máximo!

La hoja de Durandal empezó a liberar un aura sagrada mayor a la que la Excalibur que Freed llevaba.

-¿Esto está permitido? ¿Cómo paso esto? ¡Maldita perra! ¡Yo no necesito nada de esto para derrotarte!

Freed gritó y movió su intención de matar a Xenovia. Con un solo ataque, Excalibur se hizo añicos. Debido a la presión dada por poder de Durandal, hizo un gran agujero en el campo de la escuela.

-Así que ahora es sólo una espada sagrada rota, eh. Ni siquiera puede competir con mi Durandal. – dijo Xenovia mientras hizo un suspiro mientras lo miraba aburrida.

-¿Hablas en serio? ¿Es en serio? ¿Mi legendaria Excalibur-chan está hecha pedazos? ¡Horrible! ¡Esto es realmente horrible! ¿Estaba mal usar algo roto desde el principio? La superficialidad de los seres humanos. La insensatez de la Iglesia. ¡Quiero crecer mientras tenga una idea de él!

Mientras Freed se quejaba Kiba se lanzó hacia él. Freed intento defenderse pero su espada perdió contra la de Kiba destrozándose.

-¿Lo has visto? Nuestros poderes han superado Excalibur.

Kiba corto a Freed mientras destruía lo que quedaba de la Excalibur. Freed cayó cuando salía sangre de la herida que le hice desde el hombro hasta un costado de su estómago.

-¿Espada Sa... Sagrada-demoníaca...? Imposible... Dos elementos opuestos no se pueden combinar. – Balba estaba asustado y asombrado.

-Balba Galilei. Prepárate ahora mismo.

-¡Vamos a terminar con esto! ¡Esperemos que todo acabe! – grito Kiba.

-¡Ya veo! ¡Ahora entiendo! Lo sagrado y lo demoníaco. Si mi explicación es cierta, el poder debería desbalancearse. Entonces no sólo el Maou, también Dios ha…

No pudo acabar porque una lanza de luz atravesó el pecho de Balba.

-Balba. Tú fuiste notable. Descubrir ese secreto lo demuestra. Pero, no me importa si estás conmigo o no. Yo podría haberlo hecho por mí mismo desde el principio. – dijo Kokabiel mientras se reia y burlaba mientras aterrizaba en el suelo.

-¿Estás tratando de darnos una oportunidad? ¡No pierdas el tiempo!

-¿Qué no pierda el tiempo? Jajaja. Ustedes son los lo que lo están perdiendo. ¿Ustedes creen que puede vencerme?

-Natsu activa tu Sacred Gear.

-No.

-¿Cómo?

Todo el mundo estaba asombrado mirando a Natsu. Le había dicho que no a Rias.

-Lo siento Buchuo pero este es mio.

-¡¿Crees que tienes poder suficiente para enfrentarte a él?! – le pregunto/grito furiosa.

-¿Y tú sí? – Rias cambio a una cara de asombro – Admítelo Rias, no tienes nivel suficiente para poder darle pelea al cuervo.

-¿Y tú sí? – pregunto con desconfianza.

-Tengo un plan. – le dijo mientras giñaba un ojo.

-No pienso dejarlo para ti todo Natsu-kun. – hablo Akeno.

-Eso es cierto Natsu. – concordó la rubia.

Todos los demás asintieron ante el comentario de ambas. Kokabiel había visto todo esto mientras estaba cayado hasta que hablo.

-Incluso después de perder a los maestros que sirven, los demonios y los seguidores de Dios todavía pueden pelear, ¿eh?

-¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto Rias.

-¡Fuhaha, fuhahahahahahahahahaha! ¡Es cierto! ¡Lo olvidé por completo! ¡La verdad no les fue revelada a los jóvenes! Entonces, se los diré. En la gran guerra de los tres bandos, no sólo los Yondai Maou, sino que también Dios murió. Es normal que los jóvenes no sepan. ¿Quién les puede decir que Dios ha muerto? Los seres humanos son seres incompletos. Sin Dios no pueden controlar sus corazones y hacer que obedezcan las leyes, ¿sabes? Incluso nosotros, los ángeles caídos y los demonios, no podíamos decirles esto a nuestros subordinados. Ustedes no saben tampoco de dónde se filtró la información. Incluso entre los tres bandos, sólo algunos líderes y ciertas personas lo saben. A pesar de eso parece que Balba lo había notado antes. Después de la guerra, los que estaban vivos eran los ángeles que habían perdido a Dios, los demonios que perdieron al Maou y la mayoría de los demonios de clase alta y los ángeles caídos perdieron la mayoría de los sus tropas, además de algunos de los líderes. Por lo tanto, todos no estaban en un mero estado. Todos los bandos cayeron tan bajo, que tuvieron que confiar en los humanos para que las generaciones continúen. Especialmente los ángeles y ángeles caídos que sólo podría continuar su generación apareándose con los humanos. Pero los ángeles caídos aumentaban su número si los ángeles caían. Pero los ángeles puros no pueden aumentarse sin el poder de Dios. Incluso los demonios puros son raros, ¿no?"

-Mentira. Eso es una mentira. – Xenovia estaba en estado de shock.

-La verdad es que otra gran guerra no ocurriría si no la provocamos. Eso significa que los tres bandos ya pasaron por el infierno de la guerra anterior. Todo el mundo decidió que no tenía sentido continuar con una guerra si sus líderes, Dios y el Maou, estaban muertos. Incluso ese hijo de puta de Azazel dijo que "no habrá una segunda guerra" después de perder la mayoría de sus soldados en la guerra. ¡Es difícil soportarlo! ¡Realmente no puedo soportarlo! ¿Pero bajar las armas una vez que disparó? ¡No jodas! ¡No jodas! ¡Si no nos hubiéramos rendido, hubiéramos ganado! ¡Aun así él...! ¿Los ángeles caídos no tienen ningún valor, que sólo dependen de los humanos con Sacred Gears? – Kokabiel estaba furioso.

-¿Dios no existe? ¿Dios ha muerto? Entonces el amor que nosotros recibíamos.

Kokabiel contestó dudas de Xenovia con una sonrisa.

-Estás en lo correcto. Es normal que no haya amor de Dios y su protección divina. Dios está muerto. Michael sin duda lo hace bien. Él está tomando el lugar de Dios y está a cargo de los ángeles y de los humanos. Bueno, el "sistema" utilizado por Dios sigue funcionando, entonces la oración a Dios, la bendición de Dios, y el exorcismo siguen funcionando. Pero si comparo con el tiempo en el que Dios estaba vivo, el número de creyentes disminuyó. Ese mocoso de las espadas fue capaz de crear la espada sagrada-demoníaca porque el equilibrio entre Dios y el Maou se rompió. En realidad, los poderes sagrados y demoníacos no se pueden combinar. Si los que gobiernan el poder de los poderes sagrados y demoníacos, Dios y el Maou, luego desaparecen muchos fenómenos únicos ocurren.

-¿Y dónde está el problema? – pregunto la rubia, recibiendo la atención de todos – Has dicho que Dios está muerto pero por lo que veo el mundo sigue, ¿o me equivoco? Como has dicho, Miguel está haciendo un buen trabajo por lo que no hay que preocuparse por esas cosas.

Casi todos sus compañeros estaban aturdidos por lo dicho por la rubia, pero le encontraron sentido. Aunque Dios hubiera muerto no había pasado algo catastrófico. El mundo seguía porque sus "descendientes" lo estaban haciendo bien.

-Bien dicho Lucy. Ahora cuervo – dijo llamando la atención de Kokabiel – te voy a quitar todas las plumas.

-Inténtalo mocoso.

De la espalda de Kokabiel salieron diez alas negras, mostrando todo su poder.

-Rias. – Llamo Natsu a la pelirroja – recuerdas que dije que tenía un plan – ella asintió – observa. Vamos allá Ddraig.

-[Adelante compañero.]

Natsu saco todo su poder pero no era suficiente, por lo que paso a su segundo estado.

-Dragonslayer del fuego y el trueno.

Su cuerpo se cubrió de llamas y rayos que apenas dejaban ver su figura a través del fuego.

-¡Ahora Ddraig!

-[¡Vamos!]

Y Ddraig libero todo el poder que había acumulado desde que llego al instituto.

(Flashback)

-(Oye Ddraig.)

-[Dime socio.]

-(Quiero que acumules todo el poder que puedas.)

-[¿Qué pretendes hacer?]

-(Has dicho que el cuervo es fuerte, así que entrare en mi estado de dragonslayer de fuego y trueno y luego tu liberaras ese poder y lo unirás al mío.)

-[Mmm sin duda conseguirás un poder increíble. De por si estarías en categoría de clase alta pero, si haces eso tu poder será mucho mayor.]

-(Esa es la idea.)

-[Muy bien. Empezare ya. Jajaja sin duda le vas a dar una sorpresa.]

(Fin flashback)

Se notó una gran presión de donde estaba Natsu. Al principio no se pudo apreciar pero cuando las llamas se apagaron lo suficiente para poder ver a Natsu se vio que tenía cubierto parte del cuerpo de escamas rojas y amarillas, estas últimas eran en el límite entre las escamas y la piel (es la Dragon Force básicamente). Otra cosa diferente era que las llamas de Natsu no tenían el color que deberían tener, sino que era de un color rojo puro. Era como la llama que uso contra Phenex.

-Interesante. Eres bastante poderoso. Sin duda estarías en clase alta.

-Caya y a pelear.

Natsu se impulsó con sus pies recubiertos de fuego y rayos. Kokabiel se puso en guardia pero no espero lo que hizo Natsu. Antes de llegar a donde estaba Kokabiel le solo un "Rugido del Dragon Emperador del fuego y el trueno". Este ataque le dio a Kokabiel de lleno quemándole gran parte de la ropa y las alas que tenía en la espalda, además de dejarle quemaduras en la piel. Después de ese ataque y sin poder recuperarse Natsu le envió la "Llama del Dragon Emperador del fuego y el trueno", que era la misma con la que acabo con Raiser. Esta gigantesca bola de fuego rojo puro y rayos lo mando estrellarse contra el suelo causando un enorme cráter. Al salir de el Kokabiel no podía emprender el vuelo debido a que sus alas estaban quemadas.

(Con el resto)

-¿Cómo es posible? – Pregunto Akeno en voz alta - ¿Cómo es capaz de enfrenarse a un líder de los caídos?

-Así es Natsu ¡Aye! – hablo con una sonrisa Happy – Si alguien le hace daño a un ser querido puede considerarse quemado.

-¿Pero tanto poder? – hablo asombrado Kiba.

-Ni siquiera contra Raiser demostró esto. – termino Rias.

-Bueno – hablo la rubia – Raiser no es Kokabiel. Contra este enemigo necesitaba mucho más. Así es Natsu, siempre te sorprende. – Termino con una sonrisa pero luego se deprimió – Y yo no he participado en la pelea. – susurro.

No sé yo, pero eso ha sido raro.

(De vuelta con Natsu)

-¡MUERE!

Kokabiel creo una enorme lanza de luz que fue lanzada hacia Natsu, que estaba en el cielo, pero este gracias al fuego de sus pies, lo esquivo y se volvió a lanzar contra el caído. A partir de ahí, ambos empezaron un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Kokabiel tenía mucha más experiencia que natos debido a sus milenios de vida, pero esto no hacía que tuviera mucha ventaja en la pelea, ya que para un dragonslayer no había una forma de pelear. Peleaban de cualquier manera. Ambos se alejaron del otro dispuestos a acabar con la pelea.

-¡Lanza Ultimate! – grito Kokabiel mientras creaba una enorme lanza.

-¡Arte secreto del Asesino de Dragones! ¡Vuelo de Dragon Emperador del fuego y el trueno! – grito Natsu concentrando todo su poder en su mano izquierda.

Ambos lanzaron sus ataques y chocaron entre sí. La lanza de Kokabiel fue destruida y el ataque de natos le dio, aunque estaba debilitado por la lanza. Cuando se disipo el humo provocado por el impacto se pudo ver a un Natsu con la ropa bastante destrozada y sin sus escamas, además de estar agotado, y a un Kokabiel en un cráter casi sin ropas, con quemaduras muy graves en casi toda su piel y con una sola ala chamuscada.

-¡Matus!

Fue el grito de todo el grupo que corrió hacia donde estaba este. Lucy se puso a curarlo en cuanto mismo llego. Mientras la rubia curaba al mago en el cielo se pudo ver algo lleno a gran velocidad hacia donde se encontraba Kokabiel.

-Dragón desvanecedor. – fue lo que dijo el caído que apenas podía hablar - Uno de los Longinus, "Divina división"... Si estás en el modo de armadura eso significa que estás en el modo Balance Breaker. "Boosted Gear Scale-mail". Al igual que el "Boosted Gear" realmente es una molestia.

El Dragon blanco levanto al caído y miro su ala.

-Esta ala es igual a la de un cuervo. No me gusta su color. Las alas de Azazel son mucho más oscuras y tiene el color de la oscuridad eterna ¿sabes?

Y dicho eso se la arranco de la espalda.

-Azazel me dijo que te llevara de regreso, aunque sea por la fuerza. Te pasaste un poco de la raya.

-¡Tú! ¡Así que es eso! ¡Azazel! ¡Azazel! ¡Yo… yo...!

El caído apenas podía mantenerse consciente después de la paliza, peo un golpe del blanco lo dejo inconsciente.

-Parece que tengo que llevarme a Freed también. Hay cosas que quiero preguntarle a él. Nos ocuparemos de él después.

-[¿Me estás ignorando, Blanco?] – hablo Ddraig a Albion.

-[Así que estabas despierto Rojo.] - La joya de la armadura de Albion también estaba brillando.

-[Finalmente nos encontramos, pero en una situación así.]

-[Está bien. Es nuestro destino luchar un día. Cosas como estas nos pasan.]

-[Pero, blanco. No puedo ninguna hostilidad como la que tenías antes.]

-[Rojo. Tu hostilidad es menor ahora.]

-[Parece que ambos tenemos cosas que más interesantes que luchar.]

-[Así es. Debemos divertirnos por un tiempo. No estar así a veces, ¿cierto? Vamos a volver a vernos, Ddraig.]

-[Eso también sería divertido. Hasta pronto, Albion.]

La conversación fue entre Sekiryutei y Hakuryuko.

-Menuda conversación más rara que tenéis. – Dijo Natsu a Ddraig, el cual solo se mantuvo cayado, luego hablo al blanco – Hey, ¿Cuál es el significado de esto? ¿Quién eres y qué estás haciendo?

-Eres fuerte portador del Rojo. Has podido dejar así a Kokabiel, un líder de los caídos. Tengo ganas de enfrentarme a ti.

Se cubrió en una luz blanca y voló hasta desaparecer.

-Eso ha sido raro. – susurro Natsu para después mirar a Kiba y Rias.

-Yuuto este es tu castigo por actuar por tu cuenta. 1000 azotes. – dijo Rias mientras cubría su mano de poder demoniaco.

El rubio solo pudo sudar frio.

* * *

Joder. 10000 palabras. No quería hacer esto tan largo pero no quería cortarlo a la mitad de la pelea contra Balba y Kokabiel. Bueno que se le va a hacer. Nos leemos en el próximo. y lo se, la pelea contra kokabiel ha sido floja.

¿Reviews?


	11. Compañeros, visita y piscina

Fairy Tail ni High School DxD son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

treeofsakuras: tampoco es pa tanto, en la obra Vali le arranca las alas y lo deja inconsciente sin ningún problema. En cuanto a Akeno, la única parte con ella era cuando le "extraían" poder de su brazo… creo.

Qwaiser-Izanagi: lo de Akeno tranquilo que viene ahora, o en el próximo. Lo de Serafall mmm a ver que consigo. Y lo sé, la batalla ha estado muy floja.

Este fic contendrá momentos echi, violencia y palabrotas.

-comentarios normales-

-"pensamientos"-

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

-["pensamientos de Ddraig, Albion, etc."]

* * *

Capítulo 10:

**COMPAÑEROS, VISITA Y PISCINA**

Pasaron unos días del incidente con Kokabiel. Natsu, Lucy y Happy se encontraban yendo en dirección a la sala del club. Al entrar se encontraron con alguien que no esperaban.

-Oye, Sekiryutei.

Xenovia, estaba ahí usando el uniforme de la Academia Kuoh.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto curioso el mago.

-Al saber que Dios estaba muerto decidí convertirme en demonio, recibí una pieza de "Caballo" de Rias Gremory. Parece que no soy tan buena, mientras que Durandal si lo es, así que fui capaz de convertirme en un demonio con tan solo una pieza y fui colocada en la escuela. Desde ahora, soy una estudiante de segundo año y miembro del club de ocultismo. Llevémonos bien, Natsu-kun, Lucy-san y Happy-san.

-Tener a la poseedora de Durandal es un alivio. Junto con Yuuto ya tengo a mis dos espadachines. – dijo Rias con una gran sonrisa.

-Parece que lo disfrutas Aye. – dijo Happy.

-Si. Ahora soy un demonio y no hay vuelta atrás. Ahora que sé que Dios no existe serviré a Rias Gremory. Irina regreso a los cuarteles generales con el cuerpo de Balba y las 5 Excaliburs incluyendo la mía. Los "fragmentos" que actuaban como núcleos fueron recuperados en ese estado, así que la misión de recuperarlos fue todo un éxito. Si tienen los núcleos, ellos pueden usar alquimia para hacer la espada santa de nuevo.

-¿Pero está bien que hayas traicionado tus creencias? – pregunto desconcertado Natsu.

-Tenía que darles la Excalibur de nuevo, solo por si acaso. A diferencia de Durandal, hay otros miembros que pueden usarla. Tener a Durandal es suficiente para mí. Cuando les mencione la muerte de Dios, ellos se quedaron callados. Así que por saber de la muerte de Dios me convertí en una forastera. La iglesia odia mucho a los forasteros y a la herejía, incluso si esa persona es la portadora de Durandal. Irina tuvo suerte. Incluso si no estuvo en la pelea debido a sus heridas, termino no conociendo la verdad. Tiene una creencia más fuerte que la mía. Si se enterara acerca de lo de Dios, no sé qué podría pasarle.

Aunque estaba muy decepcionada de que me convirtiera en un demonio. Ya que no podía decirle que fue porque sabía de la ausencia de Dios. Fue una despedida extraña la que tuvimos. Tal vez seamos enemigos la próxima vez que nos veamos.

-La iglesia hizo contacto con nosotros, los demonios. Más precisamente el Maou hablo de ese incidente. Dijeron "Nos gustaría tener contacto contigo a causa de las acciones no claras y deshonestas de los ángeles caídos a pesar de que nos sentimos insatisfechos acerca de esto". También se disculparon por lo de Balba ya que tuvieron el error de dejarlo escapar en el pasado. – Comento Rias - La verdad acerca del incidente les fue enviado a la facción de los que estaban del lado de Dios y a los demonios por el líder de los ángeles caídos, Azazel. El robo de las Excaliburs fue una acción tomada únicamente por Kokabiel, los otros líderes no tenían conocimiento de eso. El planeo romper la tensión entre las tres facciones ya que intento comenzar otra guerra, él fue puesto en el Cocytus por toda la eternidad en un estado de congelamiento. También habrá una reunión entre los representativos de los ángeles, demonios y Azazel. Aparentemente hay algo de los que Azazel quiere hablar. Escuche que tal vez se disculpe por lo de Kokabiel, a pesar de que es sospechoso que se disculpe. También estamos invitados a la reunión. Tenemos que reportar sobre lo ocurrido en la reunión ya que nos vimos involucrados en ese incidente.

-¿Me pregunto qué tan fuerte será Azazel? – se preguntó Natsu en voz alta.

-Es mucho más fuerte que Kokabiel, así que no se te ocurra enfrentarte a él. – Le dijo Rias – Con Kokabiel pudimos ver el poder que puedes alcanzar por ahora pero no sería suficiente para enfrentarte a él. Estas demasiado lejos, aunque a este paso… - termino en pose pensativa.

-Ya sabes Natsu – hablo esta vez Lucy – piensa que ese hombre está muy por encima del abuelo. Seguramente también estará por encima de los diez magos santos, creo.

Natsu y Happy pusieron los ojos blancos ante tal comparación, aunque tratándose del líder de los caídos no sonaba tan disparatado. Además, no sabían cuan fuertes eran los cuatro primeros magos santos, los que dicen que no son humanos.

-Por cierto Natsu-kun – volvió a hablar Xenovia - El "Dragón desvanecedor" pertenece a la facción de los ángeles caídos. Azazel está reuniendo a poseedores de Sacred Gears que tuvieran un "Longinus". No puedo saber en qué está pensando, pero definitivamente no es algo bueno. El "Dragón Desvanecedor" es el peleador más fuerte entre ellos. Escuche que era el cuarto o el quinto más fuerte de entre todos los de ahí incluyendo a los líderes de los Grígori. Pero después de ver tu lucha contra Kokabiel estoy segura de que estáis en igualdad de fuerzas. – dicho esto se dispuso a salir de la sala no sin antes mirar a Kiba - Por cierto, me gustaría tener una batalla con el usuario de la espada sagrada-demoniaca.

-Muy bien. No perderé la próxima vez. - Kiba contesto con una sonrisa.

-Bueno. Ya que todos han vuelto de nuevo, ¡comencemos de nuevo con las actividades del club! – hablo Rias.

Pasaron dos días desde que Xenovia se unió al grupo Gremory, por lo que solo le faltaba la pieza de "Torre". En la mansión se encontraban Rias, Natsu y Lucy bañándose en la bañera del cuarto de Natsu, aunque sería mejor decir que era el cuarto del trio.

-Vaya Lucy, tienes muy buen cutis.

-Por supuesto que sí. Hay que tratarse la belleza. Tú también tienes buena piel.

Matus estaba un poco extrañado ya que era raro que hablaran tan sueltamente sin ningún roce, por lo cual el mago daba las gracias. Pero no tardó mucho en irse la tranquilidad ya que Rias apoyo su cuerpo en Natsu mientras decía.

-Que bien se siente bañarse contigo Natsu. Eres muy cálido. Quiero bañarme contigo a diario.

Natsu miro a Rias y esta decidió jugar un poco, o joder un poco a Lucy, como se vea.

-¿Quieres atacarme? – pregunto con voz sensual provocando que Lucy dejara de enjabonarse. – Si Lucy no estuviera aquí, habría sido atacada, parece que en nuestro tiempo a solas… - no continuo debido a que la rubia apoyo su cuerpo en Natsu - Vete Lucy. Te lo diré claramente, este chico me pertenece, es mi familia y mi sirviente, él es mi Natsu. ¿Entendiste?

-Por encima de mi cadáver Rias. Puede ser tu siervo pero no es tuyo.

-Lucy debido a que normalmente eres adorada por Natsu, por lo menos dámelo en estas ocasiones. Me alivio con tan sólo estar con él, desaparece mi agotamiento diario. – dijo mientras lo abrazaba provocando que sus pechos estuvieran pegados a los del mago.

-Y una mierda. – contesto la rubia mientras pegaba su pecho al del mago.

-"No sé si estar jodidamente feliz o cansado por estas discusiones."

Fue el pensamiento del mago hasta que sintió que alguien cogía su mano y la ponía en algo grande y suave.

-¿Ha hecho Lucy una cosa así? La relación que tengo con Natsu es tal que podemos hacer este tipo de cosas.

-¡Él también me ha tocado los pechos!

-Pero siempre me golpeas, además nunca ha sido a propósito. "Espero que se lo crea."

Lucy se cabreo por lo que dijo Natsu y entre eso y sus ganas de no perder contra Rias cogió la otra mano de Natsu y la puso en su pecho, el cual era un poquito más pequeño que el de Rias pero era igual de suave.

-Puede que los tuyos sean un pelín más grandes, pero eso no significa que sean mejores. – le fijo la rubia a la pelirroja.

Natsu, como buen hombre y cabronazo que es, se dejó hacer. A la mañana siguiente Natsu y Lucy se encontraban en clase cuando el profesor hablo:

-Escuchadme alumnos. Hoy tendremos un nuevo integrante. Espero que os comportéis. Adelante.

Los dos magos abrieron enormemente los ojos al ver quien se encontraba ahí. Mientras las chicas se ponían locas por ver al que sería otro futuro ídolo masculino como lo era Natsu en ese instituto.

-Hola mi nombre es Gray Fullbuster.

Sip. Quien estaba ahí era ni más ni menos que el mago de hielo.

-¡Frosty/Gray!

-Llamita, Lucy.

-¿Se conocen? – pregunto el maestro.

-Si. – fue el tono seco de Gray.

-Bien. Entonces siéntate a la derecha de Dragneel.

Gray avanzo hasta el escritorio que estaba al lado del de Natsu.

-Muy bien. Abran el libro de matemáticas por la pagina cuarenta.

Debido a que estaban en clase no pudieron hablar pero en cuanto llego el recreo Natsu y Lucy se lanzaron contra Gray.

-Cuanto me alegro de volver a verte Gray.

-Igualmente Lucy.

-Al menos estas bien princesa de hielo.

-¡¿Quieres pelea cabeza lava?!

-¡Cuando quieras stripper!

-Parad los dos. Estamos en clase. - Por raro que parezca ambos jóvenes pararon de pelear – y dime ¿ha venido alguien más?

-Erza y el abuelo.

-¡¿Erza está aquí?! ¡¿Y con el viejo?!

-¿Estas sordo flamitas?

-¿Y dónde está Erza? – pregunto la rubia.

-Es un año mayor que nosotros, por lo que debe estar en tercero.

-Pues vamos a buscarla.

Y sin más la rubia cogió a ambos y salieron corriendo de la clase. Caminaron por los pasillos hasta que se encontraron con la pelirroja.

-¡Erza! – gritaron ambos.

-Natsu, Lucy. - Y cogió y los abrazo – Cuanto me alegro de volver a veros.

-Y nosotros.

-Por cierto – siguió hablando llamando la atención de los tres - ¿es cierto lo que nos ha contado la maestra Mavis?, lo de que sois demonios y demás.

-Así que os lo ha contado ¿eh? – Hablo la rubia – Eso nos evita una larga charla. Y es completamente cierto.

-¡Jajaja cabeza carbón fue derrotado por una niña Jajaja!

-¡Tú también hubieras muerto hielito!

-¡¿Quieres pelea?!

-¡Cuando quieras!

-Os estáis peleando. – Erza y su voz de ultratumba.

-¡No! ¡Somos los mejores amigos!

-Sera mejor que después de clase vayamos con Rias y le expliquemos. – Volvió a hablar Lucy - ¿y dónde está el abuelo?

-Esta con Mavis. Ya que es el actual maestro tiene unos asuntos que atender.

Después de clase Natsu y Lucy guiaron a Gray y Erza a la sala del club donde estaban tanto el Consejo Estudiantil como el grupo Gremory. Estos habían sido avisados por los dos magos.

-Rias, Sona os presento a dos de nuestros compañeros. – dijo el pelirrosa.

-Un gusto. Mi nombre es Erza Scarlet.

-Yo soy Gray Fullbuster.

-Encantada. ¿Vosotros también sois magos? – pregunto Rias, a lo que estos asintieron.

-¿Podríais decirnos cual es vuestra magia? – pregunto esta vez Sona

-Mi magia es re-equipacion. Uso distintas armaduras.

-Es algo parecido a lo de Kiba. – aclaro la rubia.

-Yo uso magia de hielo. – dijo Gray.

-¿Sois igual de fuertes que Natsu-kun? – pregunto Akeno.

-Yo soy más fuerte que flamitas.

-¡¿Qué dices stripper?! ¡No serias capaz de vencerme!

-¡¿Quieres probar?!

Ambos pegaron sus frentes para pelear hasta que un golpe de Erza los dejo K.O.

-Jeje – rio nerviosa Lucy – Erza es la mujer más fuerte de nuestro gremio. Es una maga de Clase S.

-¿Tan fuerte es? – pregunto Kiba.

-Natsu no puede derrotarla. - Todos los que estaban ahí miraron con asombro y temor a Erza. Sabían que Natsu los superaba a todos los que habían ahí, así que ver a alguien a quien el mago no pudiera vencer era algo increíble. - Y Gray está al nivel de Natsu, sin el Sacred Gear claro.

-Me gustaría tener un combate con usted Erza-san. – dijeron Kiba y Xenovia.

-Me parece bien. Natsu me ha hablado de vosotros dos. Sera interesante comprobar vuestras habilidades. – hablo esta con una sonrisa.

Tras terminar las clases los cuatro magos, Happy y Rias se marcharon hasta la mansión Fairy Tail. Si, Makarov la renombro así.

-Entonces Rias tú te estas quedando aquí. – hablo Erza a lo que la otra pelirroja asintió – Y duermes con Natsu, te bañas con él y demás. – termino de decir mientras esta seguía asintiendo – Y tu Lucy haces lo mismo. – La rubia solo asintió sonrojada – Natsu, – lo llamo con voz ultratumba, el mago se meaba encima – como les hagas algo indebido antes de casaros te castro.

-¡Hai!

Algunos se preguntaran porque no lo persigue sosteniendo una larga espada pero lo que pasa es que le contaron TODO lo que les ha pasado, y Erza entiende que Lucy lo hace para no perder contra Rias. Además de que ambas quieren hacerlo porque quieren, nadie las obliga.

-Hijo puta con suerte. – murmuro Gray.

-Natsu. – volvió a llamarlo Erza – Entonces tienes tu Sacred Gear tiene el alma de un poderoso Dragon que te presta su poder. – el mago asintió.

-Al menos así tendrás una oportunidad contra Laxus. – dijo con burla Gray.

-¡Cállate!

Después de la ducha y la cena cada uno se fue a su habitación. Por la mañana Erza fue hasta la habitación de Natsu para despertarlo.

-Natsu es hora de lev…

No termino debido a que vio a los tres desnudos, excepto por los calzoncillos de Natsu. Se puso roja y casi se desmayó.

-Mmm. Pasa algo Erza. – dijo Rias.

-¡N-Nada! ¡Perdón por interrumpir!

-Tranquila, solo dormimos. – le aclaro.

-B-Bien.

Y cerró la puerta. Por la mañana las clases fueron moviditas por dos motivos. A Erza la tenían a la altura de las dos grandes Onees-sama, Rias y Akeno, mientras que Gray se había convertido en el pervertido número uno del instituto, pero como que a las chicas les daba igual ya que decían que les daba igual que fuera completamente desnudo. Serán hijasdesumadre. Cuando les conviene no hay problemas con que sea un pervertido. En fin. Cuando tocaba el turno de las invocaciones de los demonios Natsu fue invocado por un hombre el cual estos dos últimos días le ha estado invocando.

-Hola, Demonio-kun. Perdón que sea también hoy.

El cliente era un hombre de pelo negro que rondaba entre los treinta años. El sólo usa yukatas, pero la atmosfera de su cuerpo se siente diferente a la de Kiba, era como decirlo… como el de un "chico malo".

-Demonio-kun, ¿Jugarías un juego conmigo? Compré un juego de carreras en la tarde y como estoy solo, no tengo a ningún oponente.

-Sí, me encantaría

-Bien, ya he puesto el juego. Es bueno que hayan muchas cosas en que gastar el tiempo en Japón. No es un mal lugar. Ten, toma este control.

Natsu no era muy bueno en los juego en comparación con Happy, el cual estaba viciado a todo tipo de videojuegos.

-Acabo de recordar que te debería alcanzar pronto. ¡Gane! Parece que gané, Demonio-kun.

-¡Todavía no!

-¡Oh! Tu espíritu luchador parece estar creciendo. Otra carrera Sekiryutei.

-¿Quién eres? – fueron las palabras de Natsu que no dejaba de mirar la pantalla.

-Azazel, Líder de los ángeles caídos. Encantado de conocerte, Sekiryutei, Natsu Dragneel. - En ese instante, doce alas negras salieron de su espalda – Es raro que no estés asustado ni en posición de defensa o ataque.

-No tengo porque. No me has atacado en ningún momento y no tienes esa intención.

-Oh ¿y cómo lo sabes?

-Mi instinto.

-Jajaja.

Se pasaron el resto del tiempo echándose unas cuantas carreras. Cuando Natsu volvió a la sala del club le conto quien era el que lo estaba invocando. En ella se encontraba el grupo Gremory y el grupo Fairy Tail. Rias había permitido a los miembros del gremio poder estar en la sala cada vez que quisieran.

-Ciertamente, incluso sabiendo que la reunión de los demonios, ángeles y ángeles caídos será llevada a cabo en esta ciudad, ¡Pensar qué el Líder de los ángeles caídos venga a nuestro territorio e interfiera con nuestros asuntos! ¡Y para colmo, intentar poner una mano en mi lindo Natsu! ¡El precio será la muerte! - después de relajarse Rias siguió hablando - He escuchado que Azazel está extremadamente interesado en los Sacred Gears. Seguramente se puso en contacto con nosotros para estar cerca del Boosted Gear que Natsu posee. Vas a estar bien Natsu, yo definitivamente te protegeré.

-Cabronazo. No le basta con Lucy que encima también tiene a Rias. – murmuro entre dientes Gray.

-¿Quién es Azazel? – pregunto Erza.

-Es el líder de los caídos. – le respondió Kiba.

-Entiendo.

Mavis ya se había hecho cargo de que según van saliendo los magos del escudo que sepan cómo va el nuevo mundo. Les explica un poco de todo.

-Parece que Azazel tiene interés en mi Sacred Gear, después de todo, es el Líder de los ángeles caídos.

-Escuché que Azazel tiene un vasto conocimiento en Sacred Gears, he escuchado que está reclutando a muchos poseedores que controlen bien sus Sacred Gears. Pero todo va a estar bien. – hablo Kiba - Yo te protegeré. Tú me salvaste, tú eres mi preciado camarada, si no puedo salvar a un camarada de una crisis, entonces no me podría llamar a mí mismo un Caballero de la casa de los Gremory. Yo ya he obtenido mi Balance Breaker y tú el Boosted Gear, si nos unimos, sé que podemos superar cualquier crisis peligrosa. Fufú, yo no solía decir esas cosas antes, pero después de estar contigo, mi disposición con mis compañeros también cambio. No sé por qué no me disgusta que… esté caliente esta parte de mi pecho.

Natsu miro con cara rara a Kiba mientras se alejaba a pequeños pasos de el hasta que se escuchó una voz.

-Hey, hermanita. Este cuarto parece la escena de crimen. Me pregunto cómo es posible que este lugar esté lleno de círculos mágicos, a pesar que las chicas se reúnen aquí.

Quien hablaba con Rias era ni más ni menos que Sirzechs.

-Onii-sama, ¿Por qué estás aquí? - Preguntó Buchuo un poco dudosa y sorprendida por la aparición de este.

-Que estás diciendo, la visita escolar se acerca, ¿Cierto? Estoy pensando en venir por cualquier medio, me gustaría ver de cerca a mi hermanita trabajar duro en sus estudios.

-Grayfia-san, ¿Tú fuiste quién le contó a Onii-sama?

-Sí, todos los reportes de la escuela me llegan a mí, ya que me han sido confiados por la casa de los Gremory. Por supuesto, como soy la Reina de Sirzechs-sama, yo le informo todo.

-Incluso si mis deberes como Maou son difíciles, me tomaré un día libre, ya que quisiera participar en la visita escolar de mi hermanita. No te preocupes Otou-ue vendrá igual.

-¡No puede ser cierto! – Rias estaba que le daba algo - ¿No es Onii-sama el Maou? ¡Dejar tu trabajo y venir aquí! ¡El Maou no puede tratar a un simple demonio de una manera especial!

-No, no, esto es mi trabajo igual. Rias, en realidad pensaba hacer la reunión de las tres facciones en esta escuela, así que vine a inspeccionar el lugar. – respondió con una sonría que parecía burlona para Rias.

- ¿Aquí? ¿En serio? - Rias tenía sus ojos abiertos de la sorpresa.

-Ah, esta escuela parece tener el destino atado a ella. Mi hermanita, el legendario Sekiryutei, el portador de la espada demoníaca-sagrada, la portadora de la sagrada espada Durandal, la hermanita de Maou Serafall Leviatán están igual en este lugar, igualmente Kokabiel y Hakuryuko atacaron este lugar. Además de contar con más magos del gremio de Mavis. Esto es un fenómeno que no puede considerarse como una coincidencia; fuerzas poderosas parecen estarse mezclando, es como el movimiento de las olas. Por cierto no me he presentado. – les dijo a Gray y Erza – Soy Sirzechs, hermano mayor de Rias y ella es mi esposa Grayfia.

-Encantada. Yo soy Erza Scarlet y el Gray Fullbuster.

-Encantado.

Sirzechs miro a Xenovia.

-Tú eres el Maou y hermano de Buchuo, encantada de conocerte. Yo soy Xenovia.

-Buen día, Xenovia. Soy Sirzechs-Lucifer, Rias ya me informó sobre ti, la portadora de la espada sagrada Durandal quien fue reencarnada como demonio, sin mencionar que te has vuelto parte de la familia de mi hermana. A decir verdad, estaba dudando de mis oídos la primera vez que lo escuche.

-Igual yo, nunca me hubiera imaginado convertirme en un demonio. Ser reencarnada en el lado que yo quería destruir, incluso si lo digo yo, a veces me arrepiento, pero pienso que ha sido un movimiento muy intrépido. Sí, eso es ¿Por qué me habré convertido en un demonio? ¿Por desesperación? Sin embargo, ya en este punto, la verdad es que todo ha estado bien. Pero, ¿Fue realmente bueno convertirme en un demonio?

-Jajaja, es genial que la familia de mi hermanita esté integrada por un montón de gente interesante, Xenovia, ya que recién has sido reencarnada puede que no entiendas tu camino ahora, pero me gustaría que apoyes a la casa de los Gremory ya que eres parte del equipo de Rias. Estaré contando contigo.

-Si me lo pide el legendario Maou que aparece en la biblia, entonces lo haré, ya que no tengo más opción que cumplir tu petición. No sé qué tanto sea capaz de hacer pero haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance.

Después de escuchar las palabras de Xenovia, Sirzechs sonrió, esa sonrisa era exactamente la misma que la de Rias.

-Gracias. Oye Rias te importa dejarme solo con Natsu?

-No veo porque no.

Sirzechs y Natsu salieron de la sala del club y empezaron a caminar por el instituto.

- Escuche que conociste a Azazel. – Natsu solo asintió - No te hizo nada pero ¿Te dijo algo?

-Te veré la próxima vez, es lo que dijo.

-Ya veo. Azazel tiene un fuerte interés en los Sacred Gears. Tu Boosted Gear no es la excepción. Incluso una persona en posesión de un Longinus se le ha unido. Azazel es el Líder de una organización con el poder de afectar el cielo, el inframundo y el mundo humano. Si llega a usar al blanco expandiría un montón de digresión. Sin embargo, a él no le gusta la guerra como a Kokabiel. Es por eso que los ángeles caídos fueron los primeros en retirarse de la pasada gran guerra. No te preocupes, te garantizo tu seguridad. Finalmente el legendario dragón está del lado de los demonios, así que me asegurare de que te traten bien. Incluso mi hermanita te trata con mucho cariño. Nunca había visto que Rias se divirtiera tanto, incluso en el inframundo. Estoy seguro de que se la pasa bien todo los días, y presiento que es gracias a ti.

-No es nada. Soy un mago de Fairy Tail después de todo.

-Natsu-kun cuida a mi hermana de ahora en adelante.

-Por supuesto. – le dijo con su sonrisa.

Pasaron varios días y Makarov no daba muestras de vida. Los magos se preocuparon al no saber dónde y que estaba haciendo su maestro, pero al recordar que era un mago santo y que estaba con Mavis la preocupación se fue disipando. Un día se encontraban los miembros del club limpiando la piscina. Erza y Gray habían ido a ver la ciudad para conocerla, y también conocer la tecnología de ese mundo.

-Por orden del Consejo Estudiantil nosotros limpiaremos la piscina y tendremos derecho a ser los primeros en usarla. – hablo Rias.

Debido a que Kiba no se encontraba ahí Natsu tuvo que hacer el trabajo de ambos. Después de terminar de limpiar la piscina Akeno uso su magia para llenarla de agua pura, sin químicos ni mierdas de esas.

-¿Oye Natsu? – llamo Rias al mago.

-¿?

-¿Quieres ver mi traje de baño?

El mago simplemente alzo los hombros. Las chicas se fueron a cambiar mientras Natsu se ponía a jugar con Happy. Al final el neko cogió un flotador y se lanzó a la piscina dejando solo a Natsu.

-¿Qué te parece?

Natsu se dio la vuelta para encontrarse a Rias con un pequeño bikini rojo, el cual dejaba ver la parte de debajo de sus pechos. Y también dejaba ver el espectacular cuerpo de la pelirroja.

-Ara ara. Buchuo, en serio estás prendada. Fufú, en serio querías mostrárselo a Natsu-kun. Por cierto ¿Qué te parece el mío?

Después de revisar exhaustivamente el cuerpo de la pelirroja, el mago observo a Akeno. Esta llevaba un pequeño bikini como el de Rias pero el suyo era azul oscuro.

-Dejadlo en paz. – hablo la rubia.

Natsu volteo a verla. Llevaba un bikini como el de las otras dos pero el suyo era blanco. También vio que a su lado estaba Koneko, la cual llevaba el traje de baño del instituto. Rias se acercó a Koneko y puso sus manos en los hombros de la peli platino.

-Etto Natsu… ¿podrías enseñar a Koneko a nadar?

-Por supuesto. – Y se dirigió con Koneko a la parte menos profunda – Por cierto, - dijo llamando la atención de las mujeres – Os quedan genial esos bikinis, y a ti también Koneko. – termino con una sonrisa y sonrojando a las féminas.

Dentro de la piscina Natsu agarraba las manos de Koneko y ella usaba las piernas para nadar.

-Sensei, perdona por hacerte ayudarme.

-No digas eso Koneko. Es divertido ayudarte. – le dijo con una sonrisa, pero no se dio cuenta del pequeño sonrojo de la pequeña.

-Natsu-sempai eres inesperadamente gentil.

-¿Gracias? – pregunto cofundado, pero se le paso rápido.

Después de las pequeñas clases y de nadar un buen rato Natsu salió de la piscina. Koneko estaba durmiendo en una hamaca con una sombrilla que evitaba que le diera el sol, además de estar abrazando a un durmiente Happy. Lucy estaba a su lado leyendo un libro, por lo cual no le prestaría atención. De repente el familiar de Rias se acercó a Natsu con un tarro de crema. Miro a Rias, la cual le estaba haciendo señas para que se acercara. Cuando llego Rias señalo la crema que Natsu portaba en su mano.

-Los demonios no se queman por el sol, pero la luz solar sigue siendo un enemigo. Ese es un aceite especial para la belleza. ¿Me lo pondrías en mi espalda?

Natsu solo asintió.

-Entonces, ¿Empezamos inmediatamente?

Rias no tardo en quitarse la parte de arriba de su bikini dejando sus pechos expuestos. Natsu pensó que quería que le pusiera crema en sus pechos pero la pelirroja se dio la vuelta y movió su pelo dejando su espalda a la vista.

-Cuando quieras. – le dijo.

Natsu echo crema en su espalda y luego la fue extendiendo con sus manos.

-Mmm – gimió la pelirroja (no sé cómo se escribe un gemido) – Sera porque eres un Dragon de fuego pero se siente muy bien. – comenzó a mientras Natsu seguía con la crema- Oye, Natsu. – Lo llamo haciendo que este la mirara - En mi cuerpo no hay lugar que no hayas tocado. Por alguna razón este cuerpo parece ser controlado por ti. – Después de eso se dio la vuelta y se incorporó hasta estar a la altura del mago - ¿Quieres poner aceite en mis pechos? – pregunto con voz sensual.

-Natsu-kun, ¿Me pondrías aceite a mí también?

Natsu sintió como algo grande, suave y elástico se pegaba a su espalda. Al darse la vuelta vio que se trataba de Akeno, la cual no usaba la parte de arriba del bikini.

-Ara ara, no es justo que sólo tú puedas Buchuo. Le dijo como si la criticara mientras apretaba más sus pechos contra Natsu.

-Oye, Akeno. ¿Sabes qué todavía no ha terminado de ponerme aceite? También debes recordar lo que te he dicho que no tientes a Natsu de esa manera, ¿Cierto?

Para Natsu parecía la misma discuta que tenía con Lucy, solo que ahora era Akeno. Esta puso su mejilla al lado de la de Natsu mientras la restregaba.

-Oye, Natsu-kun Buchuo da miedo. Normalmente corro y me canso. Sólo quiero liberar lo que he construido con mi lindo Kouhai.

Y dicho esto le mordió sensualmente la oreja.

-"Ay mi madre. Esto es nuevo. Pero se siente muy bien. Espera, ¿qué está haciendo con la lengua? Joder que gustito." – pensaba Natsu mientras ponía cara de "¿Me he perdido algo?"

-En serio, Natsu-kun es lindo. Buchuo, ¿No me darías a Natsu a mí? En el futuro, cuando esté sola, separada las ordenes de Buchuo, quiero llevar a este chico conmigo después de todo.

-¡No! ¡Ese chico me pertenece! ¡Definitivamente no te lo daré!

-No hay chico más maravilloso y tierno que él. Entonces, está bien para mí ser afectuosa con el de maneras Echi, ¿Cierto?

-¡Eso está prohibido! No quiero que Natsu esté con otra chica que no sea yo. Bueno, si se trata de Lucy no se puede evitar. Pero si tú eres su compañera, Natsu se convertiría en una bestia.

-Ara ara, esa es una manera extrema de decirlo. ¿No crees qué los chicos son mejores cuándo son unas bestias? La castidad de Natsu-kun, voy a…

-¡No te lo daré! ¡Y no estoy jugando! – se notaba que estaba muy cabreada.

-Por cierto, Natsu-kun. – empezó a decirle muy sensualmente en el oído, causando un escalofrió al mago - Has chupado los senos de Buchuo?

-¿Chuparlos? – pregunto confuso.

-Ara ara, pobre de ti. En serio Buchuo, a pesar de que mimas a Natsu, aún no llegas hasta esos puntos, tu guardia es muy dura.

-Si ese es el caso, en remplazo puedes chupar los m-i-o-s. – dijo esta vez Rias con una sonrisa muy rara y voz sensual.

-Aquí Natsu no va a chupar ningún pecho. – esta vez hablo la rubia con sus manos en sus llaves y látigo. Había dejado de leer su libro al sentir algo extraño en la Fuerza.

-Ahora mismo, las cosas que se deslizan en tu espalda Natsu-kun, te permitiré tenerlas en tu boca. Es lo que dije, ¿Cierto? ¿Ya lo entendiste? – dijo mientras movía sus pechos por la espalda de Natsu, el cual podía sentir sus duros pezones causando que se pusiera rojo y empezara a salir un poco de sangre por su nariz - Mientras mueves tu lengua hasta el punto más alto, te puedes quedar como un niño, o chupar salvajemente con tus instintos de animal. Es la primera vez que un chico chupara mis senos, así que no puedo ni imaginarme que ocurrirá. – termino de decir mientras le daba una mordida en el lóbulo de la oreja del mago.

Sin darse cuenta algo paso al lado de Natsu mientras este abría los ojos como platos y miraba a la piscina, la cual tenía una parte destruida. Por no decir un látigo atado a su pie que lo separo de Akeno.

-Akeno. ¿No te estás excediendo? ¿Acaso se te olvido qué eres mi sirviente?

-Haz caso a Buchuo Akeno.

-Ara ara, os volvéis así entonces voy a estar en problemas. – cerro los ojos y cuando los abrió su cuerpo estaba rodeado de rayos.

No te daré a Natsu, vulgar sacerdotisa del trueno-san. – dijo Rias.

-No es bueno ser tan cariñosa, virgen princesa carmesí-sama. – hablo Akeno.

-Pero si tú también eres virgen. – dijo Lucy.

-Ara, ya que lo mencionas. Le diré a Natsu que tome mi virginidad justo ahora.

-¡No! ¡Natsu tomara mi virginidad! – gritaron las otras dos.

Inmediatamente seguido de eso, sonidos de destrucción empezaron a sonar. Las tres mujeres empezaron a pelear. Rias con su Poder de Destrucción, Akeno con sus rayos y Lucy con sus látigos y llaves.

-Akeno, en primer lugar, ¡Tú odias a los hombres! ¿Por qué de entre todas las personas, sólo tomas interés en Natsu?

-Ya que lo mencionas, incluso tú Rias, no tenías interés en los hombres, ¡Tú decías qué para ti todos eran iguales!

-¡Natsu es especial! ¡Él es tierno!

-¡Incluso para mí Natsu es tierno! ¡Por fin conocí a un chico por el qué me siento así, entonces debería estar bien estar con Natsu -kun un rato para dejarme entender a los hombres!

Natsu veía esta escena con terror así que hizo lo mejor que podía hacer, con cuidado se fue alejando de ahí hasta donde se cambian los alumnos de ropa (no me sale el nombre). Después de recuperar el aliento alguien hablo.

-Pero si es Natsu Dragneel. ¿Qué ocurrió? Y, ¿Por qué afuera parece estar muy ruidoso?

-Es mejor no ir afuera en este momento. Y también tú, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Sí, es la primera vez que uso un traje de baño así que me llevó tiempo ponérmelo. ¿Me queda bien?

Llevaba un bikini normal de color verde, y no era erótico como el de las otras chicas.

-Te queda bien.

- Natsu Dragneel hay algo que quiero hablar contigo.

-Con Natsu está bien.

-Entonces, Natsu. Lo diré una vez, ¿No te gustaría tener un hijo conmigo?

Silencio. Natsu estaba con los ojos como platos mientras se repetía esa frase en su cabeza.

-Tengamos un hijo. – Repitió, pero al ver que no hablaba siguió hablando - Cuando nací fui traída a los cuarteles generales de la iglesia, Roma, así el elemento para poder blandir las espadas santas nacería desde la infancia en el camino de Dios, en la religión. Me esforcé en mis entrenamientos y en mis estudios. Desde la infancia, mientras decía mis sueños y objetivos, todo se enlazaba con Dios y la fe. Por ejemplo, derrotar demonios por el bien del señor; y quien proponía eso era el Vaticano; ya que creía en ellos, nunca dude de ellos. Es por eso que después de convertirme en un demonio, se podría decir que todos mis sueños y objetivos habían desaparecido. Cuando le servía a Dios, había desechado una parte de mí, la felicidad de una mujer. Mi cuerpo, mi corazón, sellé todo eso por el bien de la fe. Sin embargo, justo ahora, soy un demonio. ¿Qué debería hacer? Inicialmente no lo entendía, pero después de preguntarle a Buchuo me dijo que los demonios son seres que poseen avaricia, cumplir con la codicia, premiar a la codicia, y desear la codicia. Intenta vivir como tú desees. Eso fue lo que Buchuo dijo. Es por eso, que sentí que me libere del sello que estaba dentro de mí, y me convertí en alguien muy hábil en eso. Entonces, mi nuevo objetivo, mi sueño es tener hijos. El aura de un dragón en tu cuerpo, probablemente porque llevas contigo al Sekiryutei. Lo sentí desde la primera vez que nos encontramos, pero tu espíritu de dragón está incrementando. Más que tener hijos, quiero que se conviertan en hijos fuertes. Ya sea por un poder especial en los genes del papá, o de otra manera, pero quiero que sean más fuertes. Y es por eso que pienso que eres la mejor opción. El poder del legendario Sekiryutei. Incluso si los niños no heredan el Sacred Gear tal vez hereden el aura. Está es una buena oportunidad. Definitivamente, esté es el sendero del señor… ¡Uh! Sin querer recé y me hice daño, pero así es. Y ya que no hay presencia de humanos aquí intentémoslo ahora mismo. Si hay algo que sé, es que mientras más rápido mejor. – Empezó a desnudarse mientras seguía hablando – Conozco la natalidad de los demonios también. Parece que es muy difícil tener hijos. Especialmente si ambos son de sangre pura, pero por suerte tú y yo somos demonios reencarnados. La base es humana. Espero que si lo hacemos diario, entonces en 10 años yo debería ser capaz de concebir. Tampoco hay problema por parte de los niños, básicamente yo los criaría. Sin embargo, si los niños desean amor de su padre, entonces sólo en esas ocasiones tú tendrías que jugar con ellos. Después de todo, para los niños la madre y el padre son necesarios. Desafortunadamente no tengo ninguna experiencia con los hombres, así que tratare de memorizarlo de ahora en adelante, pero por ahora aprenderé de ti.

Termino mientras se acercaba a Natsu desnuda. Este al volver su mente al mundo coloco sus manos en los hombros de Xenovia, evitando su avance.

-Me temo que estas equivocada. – La chica se sorprendió por lo dicho – Ahora mismo no me interesa ser padre. Aun somos muy jóvenes y quiero hacer otras cosas antes que formar una familia.

-Pero…

Xenovia no pudo terminar de hablar debido a que la puerta se abrió dejando ver a las tres mujeres.

-¿Natsu? ¿Cuál es el significado de esto?

El cuerpo de la pelirroja estaba rodeado por una fina capa de aura roja.

-Ara ara, eso es injusto, Xenovia-chan. ¿Has planeado tomar la castidad de Natsu?

Akeno estaba sonriendo pero era una de esas sonrisas que te acojonan.

-¿Que ibas a hacer Natsu?

La rubia estaba apretando uno de sus látigos con fuerza.

-¿Qué pasa? Natsu, ¿entonces cuándo podremos tener hijos?

Xenovia parecía ajena a la situación. Las chicas cambiaron sus caras a unas más aterradoras. Rias y Akeno sujetaron a Natsu de los brazo y empezaron a arrastrarlo hacia afuera.

-¡Chicas! ¡Hay una explicación para esto! – grito el mago.

-Ya sé. Fue mi error. Es mi culpa por alejar mis ojos de ti incluso por un momento. Pero sabes, Natsu, deseo saber que significa -hacer niños-.

La pelirroja sonrió, pero era una sonrisa como la de Akeno.

-Veamos. Quiero escuchar un poco sobre el corazón de un hombre. Quisiera saber las circunstancias por la que la conversación se torno acerca de niños.

Esta vez fue el turno de Akeno.

Natsu miro hacia sus pies para ver un látigo que los tenía amarrados.

-Tomando al sospechoso. – termino la rubia.

-Natsu si hubiera la oportunidad quisiera tener hijos contigo, recuérdalo bien. Prepárate también. – dijo la peli azul mientras las demás se alejaban con el mago y Happy se descojonaba de la risa.

Después de una durísima interrogación el grupo se marchó de la piscina. Cuando iban a salir de la escuela se encontraron con un joven peli plateado.

- Oye, es una buena escuela. – hablo el peli platino.

-¿Qué quieres blanco? – pregunto serio Natsu sorprendiendo al resto del grupo.

-¿Cómo lo has sabido? – pregunto asombrado este.

-Por tu olor.

-Vaya. Sin duda tienes una nariz increíble. Yo soy Vali. El Hakuryuko. Es la segunda vez que nos encontramos aquí Dragón Galés, Sekiryutei, Natsu Dragneel. Me pregunto qué pasaría si intentara hacerte algo mágico aquí.

En un rápido movimiento Vali puso la mano enfrente de la nariz de Natsu pero este ni se inmuto. Lo siguiente que paso fue que dos espadas se pusieron en el cuello de Vali. Kiba y Xenovia fueron quienes aparecieron en ese instante. Estaban empuñando la espada santa-demoniaca y la santa espada Durandal en dirección hacia dragón blanco.

-¿No sé qué estás planeando, pero no crees qué tu broma ha ido muy lejos?

-No puedo dejar que comiences tu enfrentamiento con el Sekiryutei aquí, Hakuryuko.

Dijeron ambos pero Vali solo sonrió con superioridad para hablar de nuevo.

-Es mejor si se detienen. ¿No están temblando tus manos? – Y como había dicho las manos de ambos temblaban mucho - Está bien presumir. No conocer la diferencia entre la fuerza de tu oponente es una gran evidencia. Entre vosotros y yo hay una decisiva diferencia de poder. No le pudisteis hacer nada a Kokabiel mucho menos me lo haréis a mí. – Luego volvió a mirar a Natsu - ¿En qué rango crees que esté tu fuerza en este mundo?

-Ni lo sé ni me interés saberlo. – contesto tajante el mago.

-Jajaja. Hay mucha gente fuerte en este mundo. Incluso el Satán carmesí Sirzechs Lucifer, no entraría en los diez primeros. Sin embargo, el primer lugar está decidido. Es una existencia fija.

-Hakuryuko, ¿Cuál es el significado de esto? Si tienes lazos con los ángeles caídos entonces ponerse en contacto más de lo requerido es… - empezó a hablar Rias pero Vali la paro.

-Los dos dragones celestiales. Los dragones llamados de esa manera, Dragón Galés y Dragón Desvanecedor. En el pasado, aquellos que estaban relacionados con ellos no tuvieron una vida satisfactoria. ¿Cómo ira a terminar? Hoy no vine aquí a pelear. Solo quería ver la escuela que visité la última vez. Vine a Japón escoltando a Azazel, pero estaba aburrido. No peleare contra el Dragón Galés aquí, sin mencionar que tengo mucho trabajo que hacer.

Dicho esto se dio la vuelta y desapareció.

* * *

Capitulo diez terminado. En el próximo será la visita a la escuela por parte de los adultos. Habrá una pequeña sorpresa y no creo que salga aun la pelea en la reunión. En todo caso solo la reunión, pero ya veré. Y a ver si consigo publicar el tercer capítulo de "Mago Angelical". Dios como me cuesta. Es muy fácil imaginarlo pero jodio escribirlo.


	12. Dia de visitas y Alfil

Fairy Tail ni High School DxD son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Schillerwild999: bueno, ningún mago ha vencido a ningún dragón, es decir, ni Natsu ni Gajeel ni Wendy ni ninguno. En la guerra de los dragones ninguno derroto a uno, pero bueno. En cuanto a lo de derrotar a Erza, yo creo que le puede dar un gran combate pero vencerla… y en cuanto a lo del harem, a mi ni me va ni me viene, sinceramente me gusta HS DxD por su historia. La forma de usar las religiones, mitologías y demás me encanta.

Treeofsakuras no creo que meta a ninguno en las tres facciones, serán más de apoyo. Y en cuanto a la escena tranqui que la pondré .

Qwaiser-Izanagi no creo que los una a ninguna de las tres facciones, en todo caso de apoyo. Ya tengo ganas de meter a Akeno en la cama con Natsu Lucy y Rias.

ShadingWolf49 gracias, me alegro que te agrade y no la dejare, en todo caso tardare en actualizar si me sale algún contratiempo.

Este fic contendrá momentos echi, violencia y palabrotas.

-comentarios normales-

-"pensamientos"-

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

-["pensamientos de Ddraig, Albion, etc."]

* * *

Capítulo 10:

**DIA DE VISITAS Y ALFIL**

El día de la visita de los padres o tutores los tres magos de segundo año se encontraba tranquilamente hablando en su clase cuando Xenovia se acercó hasta el grupo.

-Etto Natsu-san. – Llamo la peli azul al pelirrosa - Lamento haberte dicho esas cosas de repente el otro día. Hable sin pensar en ti. Hacer esas cosas de repente es complicado después de todo, según creo. – Natsu la escuchaba atentamente mientras Gray no se enteraba de nada y Lucy entrecerraba los ojos, tenía un mal presentimiento. – Es por eso que primero deberíamos practicar usando esto.

Lo que saco de su bolsillo eran dos condones. Toda la clase se quedó mirando con los ojos que se les salían de las cuencas al cuarteto. Gray estaba igual que la clase, solo que además balbuceaba. Natsu estaba impresionado con la boca abierta a más no poder y los ojos como dos puntitos. La rubia estaba roja de ira y no se le ocurrió hacer otra cosa que darle un muy buen golpe en la cabeza.

-¡PEDAZO DE IDIOTA! ¡QUE COÑO HACES SACANDO ESO EN MEDIO DE TODA LA CLASE!

- En el mundo en el que me encontraba, había una disputa sobre el uso de esto, pero ponérselo en Japón sería más conveniente, siguiendo el patrón de este país después de todo. – dijo mientras se acariciaba el chichón.

-¡PERO TU TE HAS DADO CUENTA DEL MOMENTO Y LUGAR EN EL QUE ESTAMOS! – grito la rubia.

Xenovia inclino la cabeza dando a entender que no sabía de qué hablaba.

-Si quieres puedes usarlos tú también. – Le dijo mientras le entregaba uno – Las relaciones sexuales no planeadas podrían lastimarlos a ambos. La relación entre un hombre y una mujer es complicada.

-¿Qué qué? ¿Dragneel hará algo tan increíble? – pregunto Kiryu con sus gafas brillando de forma siniestra - Pero, me pregunto si será correcto. Si duermes con Xenovia, Lucy va a…

-¡Kiryu te quieres callar!

-Cielos, Lucy. Te lo dije, ¿verdad? Si no comienzas a moverte pronto, Dragneel se convertirá en algo problemático. Hay muchos enemigos formidables alrededor de él, ¿sabes? Si sigues perdiendo el tiempo, antes de que lo sepas puede ser devorado. Eso no te gustará, ¿cierto? Un hombre con la esencia de otra mujer.

La rubia estaba que explotaba por lo dicho por Kiryu y por Xenovia. Natsu y Gray eran meros espectadores. Ambos estaban hipnotizados por la conversación.

-Estoy preocupada. Estás conforme con que sea tu única aliada, ¿verdad? Yo estoy conforme también con una actitud limpia, pero a veces tienes que hacer lo que tienes que hacer. ¡Hasta tú, Lucy, eres lo bastante madura para comer! Muéstrame tu mano un momento. - le pidió de repente Kiryu a Natsu – Está muy bien, te cortas las uñas muy profundas. Los hombres que se cortan las uñas seguido juegan intensamente con las mujeres, es lo que oí. Sí, para tantear el cuerpo de una mujer es un inconveniente tener las uñas de la mano largas. ¿Te las cortas tú?

-En realidad lo hacen Rias y Lucy. – contesto simplemente.

-Ya veo. – termino la chica de gafas mientras miraba con una sonrisa pervertida a la rubia.

Al empezar la primera clase los padres de los alumnos van entrando, pero nuestros magos se sorprenden al ver a un señor bajito con bigote blanco y pelo a los lados de su cabeza de color blanco también. Se trataba del maestro Makarov, el cual los miro con una gran sonrisa. El profesor miro a los alumnos y, después de entregarle plastilina a cada uno, les dijo.

-Tienen que crear algo con la plastilina entregada. Un animal está bien. Una persona está bien. Una casa está bien. Cualquier imagen en la que esté pensando en éste momento, intente darle forma. ¡Adelante!

Cada alumno estaba en su mundo intentando darle forma a la plastilina. Los tres magos estaban tan concentrados, con los ojos cerrados, que no se dieron cuenta de que todos los que estaban en el aula los miraban asombrados. Al abrir los ojos cada uno vio lo que había creado. Lucy había hecho una de sus llaves, para especificar era la de Acuario, Gray había hecho el símbolo del gremio y Natsu había "creado" a su padre.

-¡Impresionante! Vuestras creaciones son increíbles. Están muy bien hechas. Tenéis talento para esto. – fue el comentario del feliz profesor.

En la hora del almuerzo, o el recreo, todos los alumnos salieron de sus aulas. Los tres magos esperaron fuera a que saliera Makarov.

-Abuelo me da gusto volver a verlo. – hablo la rubia y ambos hombres asintieron.

-También me da gusto volver a verlos hijos míos. Siento no haber estado antes con vosotros, pero tenía asuntos que tratar con Mavis y otros seres. – Dijo serio para luego cambiar a una cara pervertida – Estoy orgulloso de ti Natsu. Te has hecho todo un hombre… y mira que parecías asexual.

Gray se había enojado recordando la suerte que tenía su amigo-enemigo con las mujeres en ese mundo. Lucy se puso roja como un tomate debido a la mirada que le daba Makarov mientras Natsu se rascaba la nuca nerviosa.

-¿Y qué haces aquí viejo? – dijo Natsu cambiando de tema.

-¿Cómo que que hago aquí? Soy vuestro maestro y tutor. Además, sois menores de edad por lo que tengo que cuidar de mis hijos. – termino con una sonrisa.

Después de su charla el trio de magos se reunió con el resto del grupo Gremory. Rias le pidió su "creación" a Natsu y Lucy, Gray se la mostro aunque no se lo pidiera.

-Están muy bien hechos. ¿Este es tu padre Natsu? – pregunto Rias.

-Sip. Me sorprende que me haya salido tan bien. Es exactamente igual.

-Ya veo. Y esta es una de tus llaves, ¿no Lucy?

-Exacto. Es la de Acuarios.

-Y este es el símbolo de vuestro gremio. ¿Estoy en lo correcto Gray?

-Sip.

-Lo habéis hecho muy bien. Estoy orgullosa. – dijo Erza con orgullo por sus compañeros.

-A propósito, Buchuo. ¿Vino Sirzechs? – pregunto el pelirrosa.

-Sí, vino junto con mi padre. – dijo con un suspiro.

-En mi clase vino la maestra Mavis. – dijo Erza.

-¿En serio? A la nuestra vino el maestro. – dijo Lucy.

-Buchuo debería ver esto. – dijo Kiba que acababa de llegar.

Los demonios y los magos fuero hasta donde estaba lo que buscaban. Había mucha gente echando fotos y se podía ver a una joven vestida de una extraña manera haciendo poses y girando un bastón que tenía en sus manos.

- ¡Que! – Rias estaba que le daba algo al ver a la joven.

-¡Hey, hey! ¡Tú, la que está haciendo una sesión de fotografía en un pasillo público! – el que gritaba era Saji. - ¡Hey, hey, dispérsense, dispérsense! ¡Hoy es el día de muestra de las clases al público! ¡No hagan un alboroto en este lugar! – Después de dispersarse la gente Saji volvió a hablar con la joven - Usted también, por favor no use esa clase de disfraz. Espera, ¿por casualidad serás un familiar? Aunque ese sea el caso sabe que hay un código de vestimenta de acuerdo al lugar. Esto es problemático.

-Eh, pero este es mi uniforme. – contesto la joven cosplay.

Saji apretaba los dientes con fuerza hasta que reconoció a Rias.

-Oh, Rias-sempai. Ha llegado en el momento indicado. Estaba guiando al Maou-sama y su Otou-san, sempai.

Mientras Saji giraba su cabeza hacia atrás, bajo la guía de Sona Sitri Kaichou, los hombres de cabello carmesí se acercaban.

-¿Qué es esto? Saji, siempre te digo que resuelvas las cosas de forma concisa… - Sona dejo de hablar al ver a la chica cosplay.

-¡Sona-chan! ¡Te encontré!

Todos estaban confusos hasta que sirchez hablo.

-Ah, eres tú Serafall. Así que también viniste.

-Esa persona es una de las actuales 4 Maous, Serafall Leviatán-sama. Y también, la hermana mayor de Sona.

Los magos miraron asombrados a las hermanas. No podían creer que esa chica fuera uno de los Maous.

-Fíjate que raro es el mundo. – dijo Gray para luego caer inconsciente por un golpe de Erza.

-Más respeto Gray.

-Serafall-sama, ha pasado tiempo.

-Vaya, Rias-chan. Mucho tiempo. ¿Has estado bien? – Serafall estaba muy alegre.

-S-Sí. Gracias a usted. Vino hoy a la visita de clase de Sona? – Rias estaba inquieta.

-Si. Sona-chan es realmente mala. ¡No me había dicho de hoy! ¡Cielos! Por el shock, estuve a punto de atacar el Cielo.

-Chicos saludadla. – le dijo Rias a Natsu, Lucy y Happy, el cual no se sabe cuándo se había puao, entrometido o como lo digáis.

-Encantada. Mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia.

-Yo soy Erza Scarlet. Un gusto.

-Gray Fullbuster. – y recibió otro golpe de Erza.

-Yo soy Natsu Dragneel. Encantado de conocerte. Y este es Happy.

-Gusto en conoceros. Soy la Maou Serafall Leviathan. Llamadme Levi-tan. ¡Hay que monooo! – y agarro a Happy para abrazarlo fuertemente - Hey, Sirzechs-chan ¿Este chico es el dragón-kun de los rumores?

-Así es. Él es Natsu Dragneel, hijo de Igneel y el actual portador del Dragon Gales.

-Mmm. - Serafall se fue acercando a Natsu observándolo con curiosidad. – Tienes muy buen gusto Rias-chan. Me alegro por ti. – termino con una sonrisa.

Rias estaba más que inquieta y riendo nerviosamente mientras Sona estaba roja de vergüenza.

-Sona-chan, ¿cuál es el problema? Tu rostro está completamente rojo, ¿lo sabes? Ya que es la tan esperada reunión con tu onee-sama, creo que ¿sería mejor si estuvieras un poquito más feliz? 'Onee-sama!' '¡So-tan!', llamarnos así y abrazarnos de forma yuri ¡Ese tipo de trato está bien para mí, Onee-chan!

-O-onee-sama. Esta es mi escuela y me han confiado el trabajo de presidenta del consejo estudiantil aquí. No importa qué tan parientes cercanos seamos, el comportamiento de Onee-sama es demasiado. No puedo aprobar esa clase de atuendo.

-De ninguna manera, ¡Sona-chan! Si Sona-chan me dice así, ¡tú onee-sama se pondrá triste! ¡Sona-chan no sabe que su onee-chan es admirada como la chica Mágica! Ya que con el bastón resplandeciente, borro a los ángeles y a los ángeles caídos.

-Onee-sama, por favor sé prudente. Si mi Onee-sama, la Maou brilla, entonces este pequeño país sería destruido varias veces.

-"¡La hostia! ¡No parece que fuera tan fuete!" – pensamiento de los magos.

-Hey, Saji. – Lo llamo Natsu - Cuando uno de los líderes de los ángeles caídos invadió, Kaichou no llamó a su Onee-san... viendo esto, ¿ellas no tienen buena relación?

-Es lo contrario. Lo contrario. Como en la conversación, Serafall Leviathan-sama está muy fascinada con su hermana menor, si la hubiéramos llamado, se hubiera convertido en algo terrible. Parece que si ella se enteraba de que su hermana menor era herida por el ángel caído, no sabemos cómo hubiera reaccionado. Probablemente hubiera sido una guerra instantáneamente. Fue la decisión correcta no haber llamado a Serafall-sama, y en su lugar llamar a Lucifer-sama. Sin embargo, también la conozco por primera vez, pero esto es...

-¡Aaah, no puedo soportarlo!

La calmada y serena Kaichou tenía sus ojos húmedos, y corrió lejos de ese lugar.

-¡Espera! ¡Sona-chan! ¡A dónde vas dejando atrás a tu Onee-chan!

-¡Por favor no me sigas!

-¡Nooooo! ¡No abandones a tu Onee-chaaaaaaan! ¡So-taaaaaan!

-¡Te he pedido muchas veces que no agregues 'tan'!

Después de ver como ambas hermanas desaparecían por la puerta Sirzechs hablo.

-Sí. La casa de los Sitri es pacífica. No lo crees, Ria-tan.

-Onii-sama, no le agregues 'tan' a mi apodo cariñoso.

-No puede ser. Ria-tan. Incluso cuando en el pasado me seguías a todas partes diciendo 'Onii-sama Onii-sama'. Es la edad rebelde, ¿eh?

-¡Cielos! ¡Onii-sama! ¡Por qué me recuerdas mi niñez!

[Flash]

El padre de Rias le saco una foto con una cámara digital de última generación en la cual salía enojada.

-Esa es una buena cara, Rias. Está bien, que te hayas criado tan espléndidamente. Suplantaré el entusiasmo de mi esposa, que no pudo venir hoy.

-¡Otou-sama! ¡Cielos!

Los magos y demonios no podían hacer otra cosa que no fuera sonreír o reírse al observar la escena.

-Los Maou-samas y sus familias tienen características interesantes. – comento Akeno muy sonriente.

-¿Características comunes?

-Maou-sama y todos los otros son simplemente graciosos. Y además, su hermana, sin excepción es una persona seria. Fufú, definitivamente a causa de que su hermano de carácter libre se convirtió en el Maou-sama, ella no podía no volverse seria.

-Ya veo.

-Oh vaya Natsu, Lucy cuanto tiempo sin vernos.

-Hola Lord Gremory. – saludaron ambos.

-Y decidme. Donde esta vuestros maestro.

-Ni idea, pero seguro que no tardaran en llegar. – hablo Erza.

-Y esta en lo cierto.

Al darse la vuelta pudieron ver que entrando por la puerta estaban Mavis y Makarov.

-Maestro Makarov, Mavis, un gusto volver a verlos.

-Lord Gremory. – dijeron ambos maestros.

Los tres adultos empezaron a caminar hasta desaparecer. Luego Sirzechs se acercó a Rias.

-Rias.

-¿Qué sucede, Onii-sama?

-Hay algo de lo que quería hablar por un momento. Disculpa, Natsu-kun, me llevaré a mi hermana menor por un minuto. ¿Akeno-kun, te molestaría venir con nosotros?

-Sí.

Sirzechs se llevó a Rias y Akeno dejando a los magos solos y Kiba y Koneko solos. Después de clase tanto demonios adultos y jóvenes como magos se reunieron en la mansión Fairy. Lucy, Rias y Grayfia se pusieron a cocinar para después comer todos juntos en la enorme mesa del salón-cocina. Después de la comida Mavis, Makarov, Sirzechs, Lord G., Natsu, Gray y Erza se pusieron a beber cerveza mientras veían las grabaciones que habían hecho de los jóvenes.

-No entiendo cómo es que beben. – se preguntó Rias.

-Llevan haciéndolo años. En Fairy Tail se empieza a beber desde joven. – aclaro la rubia.

-¡!

-Ohhh miren a Lucy. Tan concertada. ¡Hay que monada! – grito Makarov.

-Qué guapa esta mi hija. ¡Hay que monada! – grito Lord Gremory.

-"Por favor que acabe ya." – fue el pensamiento de las dos sonrojadas jóvenes.

-¡Por favor vean! ¡Nuestra Ria-tan está levantando la mano y respondiendo la pregunta del Sensei! – fue el grito de Sirzechs señalando la pantalla de la tele.

-¡No puedo soportarlo! ¡Onii-sama, idiota! – y corrió hacia su cuarto.

POM

Sirzechs fue golpeado por el abanico de papel de Grayfia.

-"¿Qué le habrá pasado?" – acto seguido el pelirrosa se levantó y se dirigió a su cuarto.

Al entrar en la habitación se encontró con Rias tumbada boca abajo en la cama.

-Oye Rias ¿estás bien?

-…

-Parece que tu padre y hermano se llevan bien con el viejo y Mavis. – dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-Me alegro que se lleven bien. Oye Natsu… - haciendo una pequeña pausa - ¿Te alegra haberme conocido? Yo si me alegro. Me alegro muchísimo. Tú ocupas un gran espacio en mi corazón.

-Por supuesto que me alegro de haberte conocido Rias. Gracias a ti sigo vivo, pero eso es uno de los motivos por los que me alegro de haberte conocido. – contesto con una sonrisa.

-Jeje, ahora no conseguiré un novio, ¿sabes? Es más, para que digas esas cosas, me dejas algo conmocionada. – le dijo mientras se levantaba y miraba sentada a Natsu, justo al lado suyo.

-Pero ¿no necesitas un futuro marido? – pregunto confundido.

-Eso es cierto. Para la continuación de la casa, es importante conseguir un yerno. He decidido modelar el yerno de mi casa yo misma. Si tengo que hacerlo de todas formas, voy a educarlo de acuerdo a mis propios ideales. Así es más rápido.

-Ahhh. ¿Pero no deberías aceptarlo cómo es?

-Sí y no. Claro que aceptare como sea pero eso no significa que no deba enseñarle ciertas cosas. Sabes una cosa… he pensado sobre mi ceremonia de matrimonio también. El estilo japonés estaría bien. Para la recepción, algún lugar en Japón sería bueno. Si hablas de un lugar con una hermosa escena, entonces…

Y sin más paso sus brazos por su cuello y lo beso. Rias acaricio los labios de Natsu con su lengua y este ante ese movimiento sorpresivo abrió la boca dejando que ambas lenguas se juntaran. Después de separarse Natsu estaba como un poco ido, pero eso cambio cuando noto una presencia en su espalda. Al girarse observo a una cabreada Lucy, aunque parecía no estarlo.

-¿Qué haces Rias?

-El ave que madruga se lleva el gusano. Lo aprendí en mi batalla con Akeno.

Ambas empezaron a mirarse con intensidad, como si en algún momento ambas se abalanzaran una contra la otra hasta que alguien interrumpió.

-Ustedes dos, pelearse no está bien, especialmente frente a Natsu-sama, es imprudente.

Quien las separo era Grayfia. A su lado estaba Sirzechs.

-Es verdad, pelear no está bien. Hay algo de lo que necesito hablar de nuevo, Rias, es la continuación de la charla que tuvimos durante el día. Hablemos del otro Alfil.

A la mañana siguiente los miembros del club se encontraban delante de una puerta que tenía una cinta que ponía "Aléjense".

-Aquí es donde se encuentra el otro Alfil. Puede salir por la noche si es en este viejo edificio,

Kiba se acercó y quito la cinta mientras Akeno ayudaba a Rias.

-El niño de ahí adentro ha sido el de mayores ganancias entre los sirvientes. A través de una computadora hace contratos especiales con los humanos. Francamente, es una persona que no quiere vernos. Ese tipo de personas negocian de manera diferente y forman relaciones de forma diferente. Resuelven las cosas mediante la computadora. En los tratos a través de computadora, entre los nuevos sirvientes demonios, este niño tiene tantos números como los de rango superior. Además, posee un Sacred Gear que, cuando se emociona, el tiempo de todo en su campo de visión se detiene por un intervalo de tiempo determinado.

-Mooolaaa. – dijeron Natsu y Happy.

Después de quitar el sello Rias abrió la puerta y un grito salió de dentó de la habitación.

-¡Nooooo!

-Buenos días para ti. Es bueno verte con tanta energía.

-¿P-Po-Por quéeeeee? – pregunto la voz de adentro.

-Vaya vaya, el sello fue removido, ¿sabes? Puedes salir ahora. Vayamos juntos afuera.

-¡Nooooo! ¡Este lugar esta bieeeeen! ¡No quiero ir afuera! ¡No quiero ver genteeeee!

-"¿Y a este que cojones le pasa?" – se preguntaron los magos y Happy.

Entraron a la habitación, la cual estaba completamente a oscuras, y se acercaron a un ataúd.

-"¡¿Qué mierda hace aquí un puto ataúd?!"

-Veréis Gasper Vladi, que es su nombre, es medio vampiro, por lo que duerme ahí dentro. – dijo Rias mientras señalaba el ataúd. Como no puede controlar su Sacred Gear, por órdenes del Archiduque y del Maou Sirzechs-sama, fue sellado.

Al acercarse un poco más pudieron ver a una "niña" rubia encogida y asustada.

-Es un chico. – Dijo Natsu llamando la atención de Lucy, Happy y Xenovia - ¿Por qué esa vestido así?

-Veras, es que le gusta vestirse con ropa de mujer. – hablo Rias.

-¿Quiénes son ellos? – pregunto Gasper.

-Cierto. Déjame presentarte a tus nuevos compañeros. Ellos son Natsu Dragneel que es el "peón", Lucy Heartfilia que es tu compañera "alfil", Xenovia que es la nueva "Caballo" y Happy. Por favor, ¿podemos ir afuera? ¿Bien? Ya no tendrás que estar sellado más aquí, ¿sabes?" Buchuo lo dijo amablemente, pero...

-¡Nooooo! ¡Para mí el mundo exterior es imposibleeeee! ¡Estoy asustado! ¡Estoy asustado del exterior! ¡En todo caso, aunque vaya al mundo exterior le causaré problemas a los demaaaaas!

Después de ese grito se metió en una caja de cartón.

-Veréis, el nombre de su Sacred Gear es [Forbidden Balor View]. Es muy poderoso y el problema es que no es capaz de controlarlo. Debido a eso, Gasper fue sellado hasta ahora. Activar su Sacred Gear de forma inconscientemente fue visto como un problema.

-¿Y cómo es posible que le convirtieras en sirviente con una sola pieza? – pregunto la rubia.

-Porque lo hice con una pieza mutada que tenía.

-¿Pieza mutada? – pregunto Natsu.

-Es diferente de una evil piece normal, cuerpos que claramente necesitan más de una pieza para ser reencarnadas pueden ser reencarnadas con una pieza, es una pieza que puede hacer que dicho fenómeno ocurra. Usualmente, para los demonios de clase alta, hay una probabilidad de uno entre diez de que un demonio posea una pieza. Es una irregularidad que nació cuando el sistema de las evil piece fue creada, es más como un error pero se quedó porque parecía divertido. Gasper-kun es quien uso esa pieza.

-¿El problema es su habilidad?

-¿?

-El posee una habilidad extraña y parece que el poder de su Sacred Gear aumenta cuando esta inconsciente. Tal vez debido a eso, cada día su poder aumentar. De la conversación anterior podemos decir que, en el futuro, hay una posibilidad de que pueda alcanzar el Balance Breaker.

-Impresionante. – dijeron ambos magos y Happy.

-Si. Sin embargo, debido a que mi evolución fue aceptada, las personas que me evaluaron dijeron que ahora seré capaz de controlar a Gasper. Tal vez porque logre que Yuuto obtuviera el Balance Breaker y tener como peón al portador del Dragón Gales.

-Juzgándolo por su habilidad, tal vez después de Natsu y Akeno el seguiría. A pesar de que dicen que es semi vampiro, proviene de una familia de vampiros de clase pura con buen linaje y posee un poderoso Sacred Gear debido a su mitad humana. Está bien dotado con las habilidades de los vampiros y destaca usando magia. Debido a eso, probablemente no se hubiera convertido en un alfil con tan solo una pieza. Posee la sangre de un vampiro especial conocido como caminante diurno ya que él se podía mover en el día, así que no hay problema. Sin embargo, al él parece desagradarle.

-¡Odio la luz del día! ¡Es mejor si el sol desapareciera! – Grito el vampiro desde su caja - ¡El aire y la luz de afuera son un enemigo natural para mí! ¡Por favor dejad al chico en su caja de cartón!

-¿Pero no necesita sangre? – pregunto la rubia.

-Ya que es mitad vampiro, no tiene tanta sed de sangre. Si le damos sangre cada 10 días entonces no habrá problema. Incluso pensado que a él no le agrada mucho beber sangre.

-¡Odio la sangre! ¡También odio el pescado! ¡También odio el hígado!

-¡Odia el pescado! ¡Blasfemia! – grito Happy mientras apuntaba acusatoriamente a la caja de cartón.

-Vampiro bueno para nada. – dijo Koneko.

-¡Koneko-chan es ruin!

-Por ahora, hasta que regrese, Natsu, Lucy, Koneko, Xenovia, les dejare el entrenamiento de Gasper a ustedes. Akeno y yo iremos al lugar de la reunión de las tres facciones. Y Yuuto, parece que mi Onii-sama quiero oír en detalle sobre tu Balance Breaker así que acompañamos.

-Hai Buchuo.

-Gasper-kun, deberías acostumbrarte a ir afuera, ¿sabes?

-¡Akeno onee-samaaaaaaa! Por favor no digas cosas como esas.

-Ara, ara, eso es problemático. Natsu, te lo dejare a ti.

-¡Yosh! Déjamelo a mí.

-Entonces, Natsu, ¿puedo disciplinarlo? Un hombre débil no es bueno. Y también siempre he querido enfrentarme a un vampiro desde mi niñez. Déjame este tratamiento a mí. – dijo Xenovia al mismo tiempo que sacaba a Gasper de la caja.

-¡Eeeeeeeeek! De ninguna manera, ¡no quiero pelear en contra de la portadora de la espada santa Durandaaaaaal! ¡Seré destruido!

-No grites, Gasper. Si quieres, podría preparar una cruz y un botella de agua bendita, ¿también podría atacarte con ajo?

-¡Eeeeeeeeeek! ¡Ajo noooooooooo!

Xenovia saco a Durandal mientras apuntaba a Gasper.

-Comienza a correr. Si eres un caminante diurno entonces eres capaz de correr en el día.

-¡Eeeeeeek! ¡No me persigas mientras mueves tu Durandaaaaaaal! ¡Moriré si me tocaaaaa!

Gasper empezó a correr esquivando a Durandal. Acabo saliendo del edificio y corriendo por la parte de atrás. Lo gracioso es que Koneko también se unió al "entrenamiento".

-Gya-kun, si comes el ajo, estarás saludable.

-¡Nooooooo! ¡Koneko-chan esta intimidandomeeeeee!

Koneko seguía a Gasper y Xenovia con un matojo de ajos en su mano derecha. Mientras Natsu, Lucy y Happy solo podían reír nerviosos ante tal espectáculo.

-Oh, oh, estás ahí.

-Ah, eres tú, Saji.

-Hola, Dragneel, Heartfilia, Happy. Después de escuchar que había un sirviente hikikomori, cuya prohibición había sido levantada, quise ver un poco

-Está allí, el que está siendo perseguido por Xenovia.

-¡Es una chica! ¡Y además rubia!

-En realidad es un travesti. Gasper es un chico, Aye. – le aclaro Happy.

Saji solo pudo lamentarse en el suelo mientras murmuraba cosas como "Es injusto" "Sueño roto", etc. Después de recomponerse miro a los magos y volvió a hablar.

-Cómo puedes ver, estoy en el mantenimiento de la cama de flores. Han sido órdenes de Kaichou desde hace una semana. Mi trabajo es que luzcan hermosas para la reunión de las Tres Facciones. - les dijo con pose orgullosa.

De repente cambia su pose y empieza a temblar, y siendo un poco "ignorante" era normal.

-Con que sirvientes de las familias de los Maous están jugando aquí.

La persona era nada más ni nada menos que Azazel.

-Hey Azazel.

-Hola, Sekiryuutei. Ha sido un tiempo desde aquella noche.

-La verdad es que sí. Me divertí bastante.

-¡D-Dragneel, por Azazel quieres decir…!

-El líder de los caídos. Me ha invocado unas cuantas veces. ¿Y qué haces aquí? – le pregunto al caído.

Todos los demás estaban expectantes de lo que diría Azazel. Ya que Natsu estaba relajado los demás pudieron también relajarse un poco.

-Decidí dar un paseo y vine a visitar el lugar de los demonios. ¿Está aquí el portador de la espada sagrada-demoníaca? He venido a verle.

-Me temo que no está aquí.

-Ya veo, el usuario de la espada sagrada-demoníaca no está aquí. Esto es aburrido. Por cierto, el vampiro está escondido por ahí. – Dijo señalando unos árboles - Tú eres el poseedor de la [Forbidden Balor View], ¿verdad? Si no lo utilizas adecuadamente te convertirás en un objeto que le causarás daño a los demás. Como cualquier Sacred Gear, si se puede complementar los aspectos deficientes, debería estar bien pero, ahora que lo menciono, la investigación de los Sacred Gears en los demonios no progresó mucho. Se puede invocar a través de los cinco sentidos, pero si la capacidad el dueño del Sacred Gear es insuficiente entonces, podría moverse de forma natural, y sería muy peligroso. – Empezó a razonar pensando en voz alta mientras no dejaba de mirar a Gasper para luego mirar a Saji - ¿Es eso la [Absorption Line]? Si estás practicando, pruébelo. Conecta a este vampiro, si lo invocas, absorberás el exceso de poder del Sacred Gear, probablemente sería menos violento.

- ¿M-Mi Sacred Gear, que puede absorber el poder de otros Sacred Gears? Pensé que simplemente absorbe el poder de mis oponentes y los debilita.

-En serio. Es por esto que recientemente los poseedores de los Sacred Gears no tratan de conocer el poder de sus Sacred Gears bastante bien. La [Absorption Line] tiene el poder de uno de los legendarios cinco reyes dragones, el dragón de la prisión, Vritra. Bueno, esto fue descubierto gracias a una investigación reciente. Esta cosa se puede conectar a cualquier objeto y absorber su poder. Si es por un corto tiempo es posible separar la línea de un lado y conectarlo a otra persona u objeto.

-E-entonces, la línea de mi lado. Por ejemplo, ¿puedo conectarlo a Dragneel u otra persona y entonces el poder fluirá en él?

-Sí, si creces el número de las líneas también se incrementarán. Si haces eso la salida de absorción aumentará muchas veces también.

-Es cierto. – Dijo Lucy en voz alta llamando la atención de todos – Tu investigabas las Sacred Gear.

-Sip. Por cierto, para mejorar su Sacred Gear, la forma más rápida sería la de beber la sangre del Sekiryuutei. Si el vampiro bebe de su sangre, entonces podrá controlar su poder. Bueno, ustedes hagan el resto. – Y empezó a marcharse – Por cierto Sekiryuutei, lamento lo de Vali. Lo hizo por voluntad propia. Parece que, al contario que tú, no quiere solucionar la rivalidad del rojo y el blanco.

-Ya hare que entre en razón ya sea por las buenas o por las malas.

-Jajaja espero poder ver eso. Bueno nos vemos demonios. – y se marchó.

-Sera mejor que pruebe lo que me ha dicho Azazel.

Saji uso su Sacred Gear y la "conecto" con la de Gasper a través de la línea. Como dijo el caído, la línea absorbía el poder del Sacred Gear de Gasper, por lo que pudieron entrenar. Natsu se dedicaba a lanzarle pelotas que el vampiro detenía, pero casi siempre paraba algo más que el balón, por lo que se andaba disculpando cada tres por dos.

-Escúchame Gasper. – Le hablo Natsu – Deja de disculparte.

-Pero es que…

-Ni es que ni nada. Es imposible que las cosas como esta te salga bien sin dominarlas, y para eso debes entrenar, para convertirte en alguien fuerte que proteja a sus seres queridos. – le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Proteger. – susurro.

-Exacto. Yo no me hago fuerte solo para alcanzar a mi padre, sino también para proteger a mi familia y amigos.

-Natsu-sempai.

-Entonces que, ¿seguirás entrenando o lo dejaras?

-Y-yo entrenare y m-me hare más fuerte.

-¡Así se habla! ¡Ahora sigamos!

Después de un tiempo apareció Rias con unos bocadillos.

-Y que tal, ¿progresaron?

-Sip. Es un poco complicado pero hemos avanzado. Por cierto Buchuo, esto esta delicioso.

-Gracias. No tenía muchos ingredientes. Hice lo que pude.

Siguieron comiendo hasta que Lucy le dijo sobre su encuentro con Azazel.

-He oído que Azazel tiene un amplio conocimiento acerca de los Sacred Gears. Consejos sobre Sacred Gears. Tal vez tenía tiempo libre para darle consejos a otra persona.

-En fin. – Dijo Saji – Si me disculpan he de volver a mi labor.

-Saji-kun, gracias por cuidar a mis sirvientes. Estoy muy agradecida.

E-Está bien. Eres una preciada amiga de Kaichou y vi algunas nuevas posibilidades con respecto a mi Sacred Gear. Pero tengo que trabajar en la cama de flores, así que… - dijo mientras se sonrojaba.

Después de irse Rias miro a Gasper.

-Gasper, puedes continuar ¿cierto? Después de ser succionado por Saji-kun tu poder se reguló a un nivel perfecto, durante el resto del entrenamiento te haré compañía.

-Y-yo voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo.

Y siguieron entrenando hasta bien entrada la noche.

* * *

Bueno, aquí capitulo once. Y por fin termine el segundo de "Mago Angelical", aunque me ha salido como el culo. En el próximo saldrá Ascalon, que tengo una sorpresita con ella, y la reunión.

¿Alguien sabe una manera de alcanzar el [Balance Break] sin sacrificar una parte de su cuerpo? Tengo pensado hacerlo como Kiba, que lo alcance a través de los sentimiento, pero si a alguien se le ocurre otra cosa estoy dispuesto a escucharlo.


	13. Ascalon y la reunion

Fairy Tail ni High School DxD son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Schillerwild999: Bueno… el Segundo origen lo consiguen después del ataque a la isla, 7 años después del ataque, aunque creo que se me puede ocurrir algo con eso. Y en cuanto a Gasper, cada uno sus gustos, a ti él y a mi Asia (no la odio, solo que no me termina de tirar).

Treeofsakuras: aquí se acercaran más, pero su momento culminante queda un poco lejos.

Este fic contendrá momentos echi, violencia y palabrotas.

-comentarios normales-

-"pensamientos"-

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

-["pensamientos de Ddraig, Albion, etc."]

* * *

Capítulo 12:

**ASCALON Y LA REUNION**

-Y-yo... ¡no necesito un Sacred Gear como éste! ¡P-porque siempre detengo a todos! ¡Los asusto! ¡Hago que me desprecien! ¡Hasta yo lo desprecio! No quiero detener a mis a-amigos y c-camaradas, tener que ver los rostros de mis seres queridos detenidos, y-yo no quiero eso.

Después del entrenamiento Gasper fue con Natsu a hacer uno de sus trabajos pero todo salió mal y el pequeño vampiro volvió a encerrarse en su habitación.

-Qué dilema. Hice que éste niño se encerrara de nuevo. Soy un desastre como Rey. – dijo Rias con aire deprimido.

-Buchuo, déjame el resto a mí. Yo haré algo al respecto.

Después de pensarlo un poco Rias asintió a la petición del pelirrosa.

-De acuerdo. Te lo encargo Natsu.

La pelirroja miro la habitación, suspiro y se fue. Natsu se apoyó al lado de la puerta y se sentó en el suelo.

-Que sepas que no me pienso ir de aquí hasta que salgas. – le dijo al vampiro elevando la voz.

No se oyó nada al otro lado de la puerta por lo que estuvo en silencio un rato hasta que volvió a hablar.

-Oye Gasper ¿tienes tanto miedo de tu Sacred Gear? – se calló esperando que le respondiera, cosa que no paso – Quiero que sepas que yo también tengo uno. Es el [Boosted Gear] y en el tengo a un poderoso Dragon llamado Ddraig. – Se volvió a callar pero no pasó nada – Sabes que, yo pertenezco a un gremio de magos. En realidad soy un mago, un caza dragones de fuego. En toda mi vida he pasado por grandes dificultades, oponiéndome a todo lo que impedía que continuara. Nunca me he rendido y no pienso hacerlo, sea cuales sean las circunstancias.

-S-sempai. ¿P-por qué sigues adelante?

-Porque no quiero ver a mis seres queridos llorar. Hace tiempo creí que perdí a alguien pero por fortuna no fue así, y hace poco no pude salvar a una amiga. Esas y otras cosas son las que hacen que me levante y no me rinda.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver el perfil del vampiro.

-Yo, yo sólo les causare problemas. Soy hikikomori, soy profundamente tímido. No puedo usar correctamente mi Sacred Gear.

-Ya te lo dije Gasper, yo te ayudare a controlar tu poder. Además, si lo que dijo el cuervo es cierto, si bebes mi sangre tendrás mejor control de tu poder.

-Tengo miedo. – dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza - De beber sangre directamente de criaturas vivas. Me asusta incluso mi propio poder. Si algo más llega a suceder entonces voy a, voy a.

-El miedo no es malo. – dijo Natsu sorprendiendo a Gasper – El miedo te enseña cuáles son tus límites y que es lo que tienes que superas… o eso me dijo Gildarts. Además, si te soy sincero, tengo envidia de tu Sacred Gear.

-¡¿?!

-Podría hacer tantas cosas. – dijo Natsu mientras ponía cara psicópata imaginando las palizas que les daría a más de uno.

El joven vampiro termino de salir de la habitación sentándose al lado de Natsu.

-Natsu-sempai eres una persona amable.

-Gracias.

-Era de suponerse con Natsu-kun. Eres capaz de tener una charla amistosa con Gasper.

-Kiba. – saludo el mago.

-Disculpen, pero ¿Está bien si me quedo dentro de la caja? – Dijo el vampiro llamando la atención de ambos hombres - No voy a cerrar la tapa, es sólo que cuando hablo con otras personas estoy más tranquilo dentro de la caja.

-Etto no veo porque no. – dijo extrañado Natsu.

-Ah, esto es relajante. La caja de cartón es el oasis de mi corazón. – comento el vampiro ya metido en su caja.

Después de eso siguieron hablando de diferentes cosas hasta bastante tarde. Al volver a la mansión se encontró con que solo estaba Lucy.

-Ya llegue. – comunico el mago.

-Bienvenido.

-¿Dónde están los demás?

-Mmm Rias fue a hablar con su hermano de la reunión. Gray y Erza están por la ciudad. El maestro ni idea y Happy tampoco lo sé.

-Osease, que solo estamos nosotros dos.

Dijo el mago con toda naturalidad. La rubia se sonrojo ante el pensamiento que le vino al escuchar la frase.

-Oi Natsu, ¿podrías acercarte? – le pregunto nerviosa y sonrojada la rubia.

El mago se acercó y cuando estuvo en frente de la rubia esta le rodeo el cuello con los brazos y lo beso. Natsu se quedó igual que con Rias. No terminaba de acostumbrarse pero dejo a la rubia hacer. Esta le metió la lengua en la boca explorándosela. Después de unos segundos o minutos, ninguno sabía, se separaron. Natsu estaba atontado y la rubia sonrojada pero con una enorme sonrisa.

-Vaya. No puedo dejarte sola ni un momento Lucy.

La persona que apareció fue Rias, que fulminaba a la rubia con la mirada.

-No eres la única que puede hacer esto Rias. – le dijo con superioridad.

Mientras ambas mujeres se mataban con la mirada, los otros dos magos entraron por la puerta y se encontraron con ese espectáculo. Gray iba a preguntar pero al ver a Natsu entendió lo que pasaba, o había pasado, y lo maldijo de todas las formas posibles. La cena al principio fue tensa hasta que Happy, a saber cuándo había llegado, empezó a contarle cosas haciendo que todos se rieran. A la mañana siguiente Natsu se dirigía al templo de la ciudad por petición de Akeno.

Siguió las indicaciones que le dijo Rias y llego a unas escaleras muy largas de piedra. Al subirlas se encontró con Akeno vestida de sacerdotisa.

-Buenos días Natsu-kun.

-Yosh.

-Perdón por llamarte así de repente Natsu-kun.

-No hay problema. Estaba libre y no tenía nada que hacer. Por cierto, ¿no se supone que los demonios no pueden entrar aquí?

-Tranquilo por eso. Hubo un acuerdo por el que los demonios pueden entrar.

-Ahhh.

-Akeno ¿vives aquí?

Si. El sacerdote de la última generación murió. Rias resguardó este santuario para que otros no se acerquen aquí.

Avanzaron hacia la casa que había cuando Natsu noto un olor extraño y una poderosa presencia.

-"Es más fuerte que la de Azazel."

-¿Es el Sekiryuutei?

Natsu dirigió su vista hacia la voz encontrándose con un hombre atractivo vestido con una túnica blanca y doce alas doradas, además llevaba una aureola.

-Así es. – respondió con una sonrisa Akeno.

-Encantado de conocerte Sekiryuutei. Yo soy Miguel, líder de los ángeles. Es un gusto Natsu Dragneel, hijo de Igneel. – se presentó con una sonrisa.

-Encantado. Así que el líder de los caídos, ¿eh? Tú también conociste al viejo.

-Así es, en la guerra de los dragones. Pude luchar al lado suyo y de los otros dragones y magos de Earthland.

-Ya veo.

-¿Vamos dentro? – pregunto la morena.

-Hai. – contestaron ambos.

Después de entrar se sentaron y Akeno les dio una taza de té. Después de dar un sorbo Miguel hablo.

-La verdad es que he venido personalmente para entregarte algo.

-¿?

Miguel señalo hacia arriba y el pelirrosa observo una espada que liberaba un aura sagrada.

-Esta es Ascalon. No es la más fuerte de las cuatro espadas sagradas, pero sin duda es poderosa. Esta bañada con la sangre de miles de dragones. Como cortesía especial, ya que te estoy dando esto, incluso tu un demonio que tiene el poder de un dragón puede manejarla. Antes de que la poseas, ¿crees que pueda asimilarse dentro de tu Boosted Gear?

-Puedo intentarlo, pero ¿Por qué a mí? Es decir, soy un dragonslayer.

-Por qué dártela a ti es porque la reunión de esta ocasión, pienso que hay una gran oportunidad de que las Tres Facciones cooperemos. Me dijeron que ya lo habías escuchado pero te lo diré de nuevo, perdimos a nuestro creador, a Dios durante la última guerra. Nuestros enemigos también perdieron a su antiguo Maou en la batalla. Los líderes de los ángeles caídos son reticentes. Azazel ha dicho oficialmente que no quiere crear guerras. Este es una oportunidad. Una oportunidad para librarnos de las batallas inútiles. Si batallas de pequeña escala continúan intermitentemente entonces de alguna manera las Tres Facciones terminaran destruidas. Incluso si ese no es el caso, por otro lado otras potencias nos podrían invadir. Esa espada es un regalo mío para la facción del Maou. Por supuesto, también le envié regalos a la facción de los ángeles caídos. Recibí la rumorada espada santa-demoniaca de la facción de los demonios, nuestra facción está muy agradecida. Y en cuanto a TI, ya sé que eres un dragonslayer, como he dicho es un regalo para el Maou pero si quieres puedes prestársela a uno de tus compañeros. Tengo entendido que en el gremio de Mavis hay una poderosa espadachín que tiene muchas armaduras y es una maestra de la espada.

-Eso es cierto. Erza es la mejor usando la espada. Sin duda haría maravillas con ella.

-Me alegra escuchar eso. – No dejaba de sonreír el jodio ángel – Espero que puedas explicarlo de esa manera en la reunión.

-Sin problemas.

-Deseo que unamos nuestras fuerzas como esa vez, dejo mis esperanzas en ti. En el Sekiryuutei.

-No veo el problema.

Natsu y Miguel se sonreían debido a que se habían entendido. Ninguno quería una guerra.

-A esa espada se le hicieron ajustes finales en este santuario. Se hicieron ceremonias de campo por Maou-sama, Azazel-sama, y Michael-sama así que incluso si un demonio que posee el poder del dragón, puede tocarla. – le explico Akeno al mago.

-[Compañero, enfoca tu conciencia en el Boosted Gear. Te seguiré después de eso. Trata de que la espada de tu mano se combine con el poder de tu Sacred Gear.]

Natsu hizo lo que le dijo el Dragon. Al agarrar la espada con el [Boosted Gear] activado, la espada se unió.

-Bien, ya es hora de irme. Te veré en la reunión hijo de Igneel.

Dicho esto el ángel desapareció en una potente luz blanca. Cuando pudieron abrir los ojos Natsu se quedó en silencio pensando en lo hablado con el ángel.

-Toma un poco de té.

-¿Eh? Ah gracias.

Después de tomarse el te Natsu miro fijamente a Akeno. Esta al darse cuenta le pregunto.

-¿Ocurre algo Natsu-kun?

-Me gustaría preguntarte algo, ¿puedo? – La morena asintió – Ok. ¿Eres hija de un líder de los caídos? – pregunto serio el pelirrosa.

La cara de Akeno cambio a un serio mezclada con tristeza.

-Eso es cierto. Originalmente nací de entre un líder de los ángeles caídos, Barakiel y una humana. Mi madre era la hija de un sacerdote en algún lugar del país. Escuche que cierto día, mi madre salvo a Barakiel quien se había desplomado por las heridas y por el destino de ese día, yo nací. – después de una pequeña pausa saco sus alas. Una era de demonio y la otra de un caído, de plumas negras - Son alas sucias. La ala de demonio y la ala de ángel caído. Poseo ambas. – Con odio cogió su ala de caído – Mientras odiaba estas plumas conocí a Rias y me convertí en un demonio, pero lo que salió fueron las alas de ángel caídos y las de demonio, una criatura que poseía ambas. Esto no me gusta ya que tengo sangre sucia corriendo por mis venas. Cómo te sientes Natsu, ¿después de escuchar eso? Tu odias a los ángeles caídos, ¿cierto? Ellos te mataron y mataron a la monja e intentaron destruir esta ciudad, no hay manera de que tengas buenos pensamientos acerca de ellos.

-No odio a los caídos. – le dijo secamente el mago sorprendiendo a la morena – Es cierto lo que has dicho pero no por eso odio a toda su especie. Además de que no odio a ninguna especie de aquí debido a que llegue hace muy poco. Solo odio a aquellos que hacen daño a mis seres queridos, no tengo motivos para odiar a toda una especie por lo que hacen unos pocos idiotas. Tú eres tú, y el que seas una hija de un líder de los cuervos no tiene nada que ver. Akeno es Akeno y punto, da igual de donde provenga.

Después de sus palabras vio fijamente a Akeno, que estaba llorando. Después de dejar de llorar, la chica se acercó a Natsu y lo abrazo con fuerza.

-Lo he decidido. Yo, me he decidido. Natsu-kun, ¿Te gusta Rias?

-Etto, creo que sí. – no sabía a qué se refería exactamente con gustar. Es lento el pobre, que se le va a hacer.

-Eso es un hecho, cierto, ella también es seria, así que como esposa de manera legal es imposible. Hay la posibilidad de que Lucy-chan sea la esposa legal. Así que la primera posición y la segunda no se pueden mover supongo.

-"¿A qué se refiere con primera y segunda posición?"

-Oye, Natsu-kun.

-Dime.

-No me importa estar en la tercera posición.

-¿?

-Pienso que relativamente es un buen lugar. Por encima de todo está el sentimiento de la infidelidad así que estará ardiente. Fufú, Natsu-kun. ¿Está bien si te mimo un poco más?

-No veo el problema. – seguía confundido el jodio.

Akeno recostó la cabeza de Natsu en sus piernas y empezó a darle pequeñas palmaditas en la cabeza.

-fufú, robe uno de los derechos especiales de Rias y Lucy. De alguna manera, siento que estoy haciendo algo malo. Natsu-kun, ¿se siente bien?

-Es relajante.

-Un, me pregunto que es pero, si esta escena es vista por Buchuo…

-¿Que hay con Buchuo?

Natsu se levantó de golpe de las piernas de Akeno ya que el aura de la pelirroja asustaba. Era como las que tenía con Lucy por tener derechos sobre él. Ni que fuera un objeto.

-¿Que paso con la espada Natsu?

-La tengo. – dijo mostrando su brazo izquierdo, ya no tenía la Sacred Gear activada.

-¿Que paso con Miguel?

-Se fue.

-Entonces… ¡no hay más que hacer aquí! ¡Nos vamos!

-¡Hai!

El pobre Natsu estaba asustado y no sabía porque estaba así de cabreada la pelirroja.

-En verdad estoy celosa de la candidata Rias Buchuo. – dijo Akeno mientras se iban. Eso fue escuchado por ambos.

Mientras bajaban las escaleras del templo Rias se preguntó en voz alta.

-¿Qué es eso de la candidata?

-Ni idea. – contesto el mago.

A la mañana siguiente se encontraban Gasper, Natsu y Lucy en un pequeño bosque que había detrás del viejo edificio. Natsu y Gasper se encontraban entrenado mientras Lucy preparaba el desayuno.

-Natsu-sempai estoy cansado.

-Venga Gasper, solo unas diez más y descansamos por ahora.

-Bien.

Gasper seguía intentando congelar todas las pelotas que le lanzaba el mago, pero muchas veces también congelaba parte del brazo.

-¡Lo siento! – y volvió a llorar.

-Ya te he dicho que no pasa nada. Esto es algo normal. Sigamos.

-¡H-hai!

Siguieron entrenando hasta que llegó la hora de entrar a clase. Por la tarde-noche los cuatro magos de FT y Happy fueron llamados por Makarov para ir a la sala de la reunión de las Tres Facciones media hora antes. Al llegar a la sala se encontraban los líderes de las tres facciones, el grupo Gremory, los magos de FT, Makarov, Mavis y Grayfia.

-Onee-sama, ¿Qué hacemos aquí a esta hora? – pregunto Rias a Sirzechs.

-Veras Rias, antes de la reunión nos hemos reunido para hablar con Mavis y Makarov sobre su gremio.

-Ah. ¿Y porque estamos nosotros aquí?

-Porque aparte de nosotros tres y Odín vosotros sois los únicos que sabéis que no son de este mundo.

-Entiendo.

-Bien pues empecemos. Podemos hablar con tranquilidad debido a que hemos puesto un escudo y solo los que estemos aquí dentro podemos oírlo.

-En primer lugar quiero daros las gracias por permitirme a mí y a mis hijos el permanecer en este mundo hasta que podamos volver al nuestro. – le dijo Makarov a los tres líderes.

El grupo Gremory estaba detrás de Sirzechs mientras que los magos, incluyendo a Natsu y Lucy, estaban detrás de Makarov y Mavis.

-No tiene que darnos las gracias maestro Makarov. – Hablo Miguel – Estamos en deuda con Mavis por lo sucedido hace tanto tiempo. Es un honor para nosotros que hayan miembros de su gremio aquí.

-Eso es cierto. Gracias a Mavis nos libramos de una buena, así que no hay problema en que os quedéis. – hablo Azazel.

-Aun así. Fairy Tail apoyara la alianza de las Tres Facciones y ayudara en lo que necesite.

-Es bueno oírlo. –hablo esta vez Sirzechs – He sabido que has hablado con Odín para aclarar las cosas.

-Eso es cierto. – Dijo Mavis – Al igual que ahora no ha tenido problemas en aceptar "darnos" refugio en este mundo hasta poder volver.

-En ese caso… los miembros de FT serán bien recibidos por parte de las Tres Facciones. – termino de decir Sirzechs.

-Gracias. – dijeron ambos maestros.

-Etto me gustaría decir algo.

-¿Qué es Natsu? – pregunto extrañado Sirzechs.

-Vera ayer Miguel me entrego esta espada. – Acto seguido activo el [Boosted Gear] y saco a Ascalon – El problema es que no soy bueno con la espada además de ser un dragonslayer, por eso quiero "darle" la espada a Erza. – esta miraba a Natsu sorprendida.

-Como dije ayer, no hay ningún problema por mi parte. – hablo Miguel.

-Si Miguel no tiene ningún problema entonces adelante.

Natsu cogió la espada y se la entregó a Erza. Esta la observo, se alejó un poco del grupo y empezó a moverla. Después de comprobar su "movilidad" hizo una sonrisa de aprobación.

-Agradezco el que me permitan portar esta espada. – dijo mientras hacia una reverencia.

-Ahora tengo cinco. – susurro Makarov, cosa que solo fue escuchada por los cuatro magos, Happy y Mavis.

Después de esto Mavis desapareció y entraron Serafall, el grupo Sitri, Irina y Vali. Serafall se sentó al lado de Sirzechs, el grupo Sitri detrás de los Maous, Irina detrás de Miguel y Vali detrás de Azazel.

-¿Habéis terminado? – le pregunto Serafall a Sirzechs.

-Exacto.

-¡Biennn!

-Bueno, empecemos esta reunión. – volvió a hablar Sirzechs – Hace unos días, en el ataque de Kokabiel, fueron ellos quienes estuvieron activos durante la redada. – señalando a Rias.

-He escuchado el informe. Le doy las gracias una vez más. – dijo Miguel.

-Lo siento. Kokabiel, quien pertenece a mi lado, te ha causado problemas. – hablo Azazel.

-¿Qué hacen ellos aquí? – pregunto Vali señalando a Makarov, Erza y Gray.

-Son unos amigos que hemos invitado. – le respondió Azazel.

-Ahora que todo el mundo ha llegado, voy a decir las condiciones previas para la reunión. Las personas aquí presentes reconocen el evento más importante y el tema prohibido, es decir, la no existencia de Dios. – siguió Sirzechs.

-Bueno, no tenemos nada en particular para quejarnos otra vez. – hablo Azazel.

Rias, la cual estaba temblando, miro a Natsu y este al percatarse le dio una sonrisa para que se relajara, lo cual surgió efecto.

-Ahora bien, Rías. ¿Podría hablarnos sobre el incidente de hace unos días?

-Sí, Lucifer-sama. – Rias empezó a contar lo ocurrido en la lucha contra Kokabiel, Freed y Galilei - Eso es todo. Éste es el informe que yo, Rías Gremory y los demonios de mi hogar experimentamos.

-Buen trabajo, siéntate.

-Gracias, Rías-chan – le dijo Leviatán mientras le giñaba un ojo.

-Ahora bien, Azazel. Después de escuchar este informe, quiero oír la opinión del Gobernador de los ángeles caídos.

-En relación con el incidente de hace unos días, Kokabiel, un Líder de nuestra organización central, Grígori, guardó silencio a los otros líderes, así como a mí, el Gobernador, y actuó de forma independiente. Su captura fue hecha por Vali. Después de eso, en el tribunal de la organización marcial se dictó su sentencia. Su castigo es el eterno congelamiento en Cocitos. Él no puede salir nunca más. La explicación de eso, y otros detalles están presentes en el material que les enviamos, ¿Verdad? Eso es todo. – dijo Azazel.

-A medida por esta explicación, puedo decir que es de baja categoría; pero… Se acerca a la historia de Rias Gremory y su familia, personalmente, no quiero hacer nada grande que pueda producir daños en contra de nosotros. ¿Estoy en lo cierto? – le pregunto Miguel.

-Aaah, no tengo ningún interés en las guerras. Kokabiel también me menosprecio a mí por eso, ¿No es cierto que también agregué eso al informe?

-Azazel, quiero preguntarte una cosa, - hablo nuevamente Sirzechs - ¿Por qué has estado reuniendo propietarios de Sacred Gears en las últimas décadas? Al principio pensé, que estabas reuniendo seres humanos, para tratar de aumentar tu potencial de batalla. Incluso esperaba que se declarara otra guerra contra el cielo, o contra nosotros, pero…

-Sí, no importa cuánto tiempo haya pasado, no declaraste una guerra contra nosotros. Cuando me enteré de que tenías al dragón blanco estaba envuelto por una desconfianza fuerte. – termino Miguel.

-Es por el bien de la investigación de Sacred Gear. Si ése es el caso, ¿Debo enviar una parte de los materiales de investigación a ustedes también? Incluso si la investigación que hice es revelada, yo no comenzaría una guerra en contra de ustedes o cualquier otra cosa. Yo no tengo ningún interés en la guerra en esta tarde a esta hora. Estoy perfectamente satisfecho con el mundo en estos momentos. Le he pedido encarecidamente a mis subordinados: "No interfieran con la política en el mundo humano", ¿Sabes? No tengo ninguna intención de intervenir en la religión, ni influir en el negocio de los demonios. ¡Maldita sea!, ¿Mi confianza en las tres facciones es la menor? - Los dos Maous y Miguel asintieron. - Pensé que eras mejor que Dios o Lucifer de la última generación, pero, ustedes son los mismos chicos problemáticos. Así que no les gusta que yo investigue a escondidas, eh. Ah, lo tengo. Entonces hagamos la paz. ¿No ésta era mi intención? ¿Y la de ángeles y demonios también?

-Sí, yo también planeaba proponer la paz al lado de los demonios y Grígori. Incluso, si seguimos con nuestra relación de las Tres Facciones como antes, entonces esto se convertirá en algo perjudicial para el mundo en este momento. Como actual líder de los ángeles estoy a favor de la paz. – dijo Miguel asombrado por las palabras de Azazel.

-¡Ja! Ese obstinado de Miguel ha comenzado a hablar. A pesar de que era acerca de Dios, Dios, Dios.

-He perdido un montón de cosas. Sin embargo, no hay búsqueda de ayuda para las cosas que no están presentes en este tiempo. Es nuestro deber guiar a los humanos. Nosotros, los miembros de los Serafines, tenemos la misma opinión de que la cosa más importante es velar por los hijos de Dios a partir de ahora, y también los guiaremos.

-Hey, hey, con tu discurso de hace un momento, es posible que 'caigas' ¿Sabes? Pese a eso, se hizo cargo del sistema. Se ha convertido en un mundo bueno. Es completamente diferente al de la época en la que él 'cayó'. – volvió a hablar el caído.

-Somos lo mismo. Incluso si el Maou no está aquí, con el fin de continuar la especie, los demonios también han avanzado. No queremos una guerra. Si hacemos otra, los demonios serán destruidos.

Siguieron hablando hasta pasar una hora. Grayfia serbia te hasta que Miguel le hablo a Natsu.

-Ahora bien, la discusión ha ido considerablemente en una buena dirección, está bien si oímos las preguntas de Sekiryuutei-dono ahora.

-¿Por qué exiliaste a Xenovia?

La aludida miro con sorpresa al mago, pero este no dejaba de mirar a Miguel.

-Perderte es una herida grave, incluso para nosotros, pero si aparte de nosotros, los serafines y una parte de los ángeles de mayor rango, una buena cantidad de personas que no saben acerca de la no existencia de Dios, llegaran a enterarse, esto afectaría el sistema. Me disculpo. No había otro camino que hacerte a Xenovia una hereje.

-No, Michael-sama, por favor, no te disculpes. Aun así, hasta que llegué a esta edad fui criada por la iglesia. ¡Me sentía de alguna manera un poco irracional!, pero si usted sabe la razón, entonces no hay nada como preguntar por qué. – le dijo Xenovia al ángel.

-El hecho de que te reencarnaran como un demonio es nuestro crimen. – le respondió.

-Está bien. Me arrepentí un poco, pero las cosas que yo no podía hacer cuando estaba sirviendo a la iglesia, las cosas que fueron selladas de mí, ahora brillan en mi vida cotidiana. Si digo estas palabras, puedo hacer enojar a los demás creyentes. Aun así estoy satisfecha con mi vida actual.

-Lo siento. Estoy muy agradecido porque tu corazón pueda perdonarme. Dejo a Durandal a Xenovia. Puesto que es de la familia de la hermana del Sirzechs, entonces estoy tranquilo que no va a ser utilizada por aquellos que quieran hacer lo que quieran.

-Ahora bien, es el momento de escuchar la opinión de personas ajenas a nosotros, los otros que parecen que pueden influir en el mundo. Iniciando con el invencible Dragón-sama. En primer lugar, Vali. ¿Qué es lo qué quieres hacer en el mundo? – le pregunto Azazel al peli platino.

-Si puedo pelear con chicos fuertes, entonces todo estará bien. – dijo con una sonrisa.

-Entonces, Sekiryuutei, ¿Y tú?

-¿Qué tiene que ver mi opinión?

-Eres el portador del Dragon Ddraig, obviamente la decisión de los dos dragones es importante.

-Ya veo. A mi también me gusta luchar con gente fuerte, pero eso es muy distinto a una guerra. Yo estoy a favor de la paz.

-Es bueno oír eso. – hablo el ángel.

-Parece que estamos en la buena senda para conseguir la paz. – dijo Sirzechs.

De repente todo se paró. Natsu noto la sensación que tenía cuando Gasper le "congelaba" durante el entrenamiento. Cuando se fijó bien en la habitación observo que algo había cambiado. Miguel miraba por la ventana. Sirzechs, Azazel y Makarov conversaban, y Vali se movía un poco buscando una mejor comodidad. Cuando el caído vio Natsu perplejo le hablo.

-¡Oh, Sekiryuutei!

-¿Qué paso?

-Parece que sólo Xenovia, Yuuto, Natsu y yo somos los únicos capaces de moverse en mi familia. – hablo Rias.

-¿Y porque el viejo se puede mover? – se preguntó el mago.

-Porque es muy poderoso. – Le respondió Sirzechs - Al parecer, la razón por la que estás a salvo, es porque eres el poseedor del Sekiryuutei, a la vez Yuuto tiene una forma irregular de espada santa-demoniaca, la cual ha alcanzado el Balance-Breaker y Xenovia invoco a Durandal justo antes de que ocurriera el fenómeno. ¿Qué haces Natsu?

Todos los presentes miraron a Natsu que le estaba haciendo ciertas jugarretas al mago de hielo.

-Jodete calzoncilloman muajajajaja.

Acto seguido fue aplastado por la mano gigante de Makarov.

-B-bueno ¿Qué está pasando? – pregunto el mago después de reponerse.

-Parece ser estamos siendo atacados por los terroristas.

* * *

Quitando el prólogo este es el capítulo más corto, pero no quería meter la pelea porque si no se me haría demasiado largo, y no quiero hacerlo de diez mil palabras, así que lo dejo aquí y en el próximo pondré la pelea contra los terroristas.


	14. Rojo vs Blanco

Fairy Tail ni High School DxD son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Qwaiser-Izanagi: espero que te guste la pelea y la próxima será Koneko, un poco antes que Ravel jeje.

Este fic contendrá momentos echi, violencia y palabrotas.

-comentarios normales-

-"pensamientos"-

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

-["pensamientos de Ddraig, Albion, etc."]

* * *

Capítulo 13:

**ROJO VS BLANCO**

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí? – pregunto Natsu.

-Parece que Gasper ha congelado el tiempo y solo a los más fuertes o tienen "algo" no les afectan. Lo más probable es que utilizaran un Sacred Gear o la magia para transferir el poder al Sacred Gear del chico mitad vampiro y lo forzaron para entrar en estado de Balance-Breaker. Aunque es sólo un estado de Balance-Breaker temporal. A pesar de eso afectó a las personas aquí presentes que no estaban en el campo de visión. Así que la capacidad potencial del semi vampiro era tan alta. Bueno, aún no nos han bloqueado la salida. - le explico Azazel – Gracias al escudo creado por Sirzechs y Miguel los ataques de los magos no afectan al edificio.

-Oye Rias, ¿Cómo es que tú puedes moverte y Akeno no?

-Ni yo lo sé.

-Al menos esta claro que no es por poder.

-¿Eh? Insinúas que soy débil. – le pregunto mientras emanaba su aura.

-N-no decía eso. Lo decía por si es por poder Erza y hielito deberían poder moverse. – dijo mientras apuntaba a ambos magos.

-Creo que tienes razón. En fin, ¿Qué hacemos ahora? Gasper se ha convertido en un arma terrorista en el edificio de la vieja escuela, así que ¿De dónde obtuvieron información sobre mi siervo? ¡Por otra parte, qué utilicen su poder durante esta reunión importante! ¡Nunca he sido tan insultada cómo ahora!

Sin duda la pelirroja estaba bastante furiosa. Mientras Rias se quejaba Azazel levanto la mano apuntando a la ventana y decenas de lanzas de luz se crearon. El caído bajo su mano hacia el suelo y las lanzas se lanzaron a gran velocidad contra los magos que había en el suelo.

-Esta escuela está envuelta en una barrera. Pero, a pesar de esto, los magos aparecieron dentro de la barrera. Debe haber un círculo mágico de uso para transferencias o una persona que se conecta con una puerta en el interior de los locales. De cualquier manera, si aumentan el efecto de la [Fordiben View Balor] más que esto, sería realmente preocupante, incluso será capaz de detener gente como nosotros. Al detenernos aquí con su feroz ataque, seguro tienen la intención de aniquilar la construcción escolar en el instante que el tiempo se detenga. Es esto una repetición, ellos siguen apareciendo incluso cuando los derribamos. Sin embargo, incluso si el tiempo y las técnicas terroristas son a considerar, puede ser que tengan una persona con conocimientos e información privilegiada. ¿Hay un traidor aquí?

Esa pregunta hizo que todos se voltearan hacia Azazel mientras pensaban en el posible traidor.

-Dicho esto, nosotros los líderes y Makarov no podemos movernos y al mismo tiempo hacer los preparativos. Sin embargo, nuestro primer objetivo es recuperar a Gasper del edificio de la vieja escuela, que se ha convertido en la base de los terroristas. – fueron las palabras de Sirzechs.

-Onii-sama, voy a ir. Gasper es mi siervo. Es mi responsabilidad el traerlo de regreso.

-Creo que lo dije antes, entiendo la personalidad de mi hermana menor. Sin embargo, ¿Cómo vas a ir al edificio de la vieja escuela? Fuera de este edificio, todo está repleto de magos. La transferencia de costumbre también está bloqueada por arte de magia.

-En la habitación de reuniones de la vieja escuela hay una de mis piezas que no he usado "La Torre", la mantuve a salvo dentro de ella."

-Ya veo, el enroque, ¿Eh? Dado que por lo general se espera que salgamos para ir por él y traerlo de regreso, esto podría atrapar al oponente con la guardia baja. Vamos a anticiparnos a algún tipo de truco.

-¿Qué es el enroque? – pregunto Natsu.

-¡¿Y ganaste a Lucy al ajedrez?! Bueno, escucha. El enroque es una técnica para cambiar al instante la ubicación del "Rey" y la "Torre".

-Está bien. Sin embargo, es imprudente que vayas sola. Grayfia, ¿Es posible transferir más de una persona a través del enroque con mi sistema de magia?

-Sí, parece que sólo se tiene que implementar una técnica sencilla de ceremonia aquí, pero es posible transferir a Ojou-sama y a otro.

-Así que Rías y otra persona... Natsu, ¿puedes acompañarla?

-Sin problemas.

-Azazel, según un rumor, se dice que has estado investigando la manera de manejar libremente los Sacred Gears por un tiempo fijo, ¿No? – le pregunto Sirzechs al caído.

-Sí, eso es cierto, ¿Pero de qué se trata?

-¿Es posible controlar a Gasper?

-…

Azazel se quedó en silencio en respuesta a la pregunta de Sirzechs y saco una pulsera de su bolsillo.

-Oye, Sekiryuutei.

-Me llamo Natsu.

-Está bien… Natsu. Toma esto. Pónselo al vampiro en cuanto puedas. Esas son las pulseras con el poder de controlar un Sacred Gear en algún grado. Si encuentras a aquel mencionado medio vampiro dásela, le ayudará a controlar su poder de alguna manera.

-Azazel, ¿Hasta dónde investigaste los Sacred Gears? – pregunto Miguel

- Está bien, ¿No? Dios, el que hizo los Sacred Gears, no está aquí, ¿Verdad? ¿No es mejor si hay alguien que pueda explicar acerca de Sacred Gears por lo menos un poco? Se dice que hay todo tipo de cosas que aún no sabes, ¿Verdad?

-Creo, que el problema es que tú eres el que lo está investigando.

Mientras Grayfia creaba el círculo mágico Azazel se acercó y empezó a hablar con Vali.

-Vali.

-¿Qué sucede Azazel?

-Uno debería llamar la atención del enemigo en el exterior. Si el Hakuryuko sale en la parte delantera, va a alterar su estrategia un poco. Además, algo se podría mover, ¿Verdad?

-¿Así qué esa persona también se dará cuenta de qué yo estoy aquí?

-Si haces es, no van a esperar que Sekiryuutei se transfiera hacia el centro utilizando enroque. También tendrá el efecto de atraer su atención un poco.

-[¿No sería más rápido volar todos los terroristas en el edificio de la vieja escuela y al medio vampiro que se ha convertido en un problema?] – hablo Albion. Ese comentario no gusto nada a Rias y Natsu.

-Eso no, en un momento en el que nos hemos unido en paz. En el peor de los casos, tendríamos que hacer eso, pero si podemos salvar a un miembro de la familia del Maou será beneficio para nosotros en el futuro.

-Entendido. Balance-Breaker.

-[¡Dragón Desvanecedor Balance-Breaker!]

Un aura blanca rodeo a Vali y cuando esta luz desapareció se pudo ver su armadura y las alas. Acto seguido salió de la sala al exterior. Los magos empezaban a lanzarle hechizos pero el blanco los esquivaba sin ningún problema.

-"Es muy rápido. Sin duda su velocidad será un problema." – pensó el dragonslayer.

-Azazel, continuando con la charla de antes. – le dijo Sirzechs.

-Sí, ¿Qué?

-¿Qué estás tratando de hacer mediante la recopilación de Sacred Gears? Has estado recogiendo propietarios de Longinus, ¿Verdad? ¿Tienes la intención de matar a Dios, aunque Dios ya no existe?

-Es para prepararse.

-¿Prepararse? Eso es un discurso que incita a la intranquilidad, a pesar de que has rechazado la guerra. – dijo asombrado el ángel.

-Ya lo dije, ¿No? No voy a entrar a una guerra contra ustedes. Asimismo, no se hace la guerra aquí. Sin embargo, los medios de defensa personal son necesarios. Más bien, ¿Debería decir que sólo estamos preparándonos para un ataque de ustedes?

-¿Entonces?

-La brigada del Caos. Yo sólo confirmó el nombre de la organización y se fundó hace poco, pero mi vicegobernador Shemhaza también ha tenido el ojo puesto en este grupo sospechoso que actúa desde antes de eso. Se dice que están reuniendo a miembros peligrosos de las tres grandes potencias. Algunos humanos que poseen Sacred Gear que han alcanzado el Balance-Breaker también parecen estar incluidos. También he confirmado una serie de poseedores de Longinus entre ellos.

-¿Su objetivo es?

-La destrucción y el caos. Es así de sencillo, ¿Sabes? No les gusta la paz de este mundo. Son terroristas. Por otra parte tienen mal carácter y son extremistas.

-Entonces, ¿Podría ser qué este ataque terrorista es?

-El líder de la organización es el poderoso dragón infernal, la otra existencia de dragón además del Dragón Galés y el dragón Desvanecedor.

-[¡!]

-¿Ddraig? – susurro confuso el mago ante la reacción del Dragon.

-Ya veo, por lo que esa persona se ha movido. El Dragón Ouroboros Ophis. El dragón temido por Dios. El que se mantiene vigente en la posición del más fuerte desde el principio del mundo. – dijo Sirzechs.

Los tres líderes tenían caras sombrías ante la mención del Dragon.

-¿Quién es Ophis, Ddraig? – susurro el mago. Solamente Rias le oía.

-[Ophis. Que nostalgia. Es el Dragón más poderoso que existe. Es el ser más fuerte, sin contar al Gran Rojo, pero ese solamente nada en la Brecha Dimensional por lo que no se le cataloga como el más fuerte.]

-¿Tan fuerte es Ophis?

-[Nadie podría vencerla. Ni siquiera el blanco y yo. Es el dragón temido por el Dios Bíblico. Solamente el Rojo podría, pero como que pasa del asunto. Él está nadando tranquilo y le da igual todo.]

-Ya veo.

-Si Ophis. La líder de la Brigada del Caos.

La voz vino de un círculo mágico que apareció de repente.

-¡Ya veo! ¡Así qué has venido! El cerebro está presente. Grayfia, ¡Transfiere a Rías y a Natsu ya!

-¡Sí! – Grayfia cogió a ambos jóvenes y los metió en el círculo - Ojou-sama, le deseo suerte en la batalla.

-¿E-Espera, Grayfia? ¡Onii-sama!

Y desaparecieron en una luz. Cuando volvieron a "ver" observaron que estaban en una habitación llena de magas, que llevaban ropas extrañas que dejaban ver gran parte de sus pechos y piernas, y Gasper estaba atado en una silla.

-¡Mierda! ¡Han podido venir aquí!

-Espera… ¿ese no es el Sekiryutei?

-Es cierto es el. Es tan atractivo como nos dijeron, pero que lastima. Parece que también esta Rias Gremory. Deberemos matarla antes de divertirnos con él.

-Gasper. – llamo Natsu al vampiro ignorando las palabras de las magas.

-N-Natsu-sempai. Buchuo.

A pesar de haber oído perfectamente las palabras de las magas Rias se concentró en su siervo.

-Gasper. Estoy tan contenta de que estás a salvo.

-Buchuo, ya es demasiado tarde. – Gasper empezó a llorar - Es mejor si yo muero. Por favor, Buchuo, sempai. Por favor, mátenme. Debido a estos ojos, yo no puedo hacer amistad con nadie. Yo no soy más que una molestia y un cobarde.

-No digas una cosa tan estúpida. Yo no te abandonare, ¿Sabes? Cuando te transferiste a mi familia, te convertiste en mi pertenencia, ¿Verdad? Eso, ahora has vuelto a nacer, vas a vivir para mí, y también vas encontrar una nueva forma de vida con la cual puedas vivir satisfactoriamente. – le dijo Rias con una sonrisa amable, pero no consiguieron hacer mucho a Gasper.

-Yo no podría encontrarlo. Yo sólo causo problemas. Mi vida no tiene valor.

-Tú eres mi siervo y miembro de mi familia. No voy a abandonarte tan fácilmente. ¡Ahora que ha llegado el día en tú puedas ser libre!

-¡Así es Gasper! ¡Buchuo y yo no te abandonaremos! – grito Natsu afirmando lo dicho por la pelirroja.

Una de las magas le dio una fuerte bofetada a Gasper ante la mirada de Rias y Natsu.

-Ustedes son tan estúpidos. Es una tontería la manera en que tratas a un medio vampiro que es peligroso por simple naturaleza. Es tal como dice la facción de Maous antiguos -Los de la familia Gremory son tan tontos en la misma medida que son profundamente afectuosos y llenos de poder. ¿Tal vez este medio vampiro hubiera conseguido más valor si le hubieses lavado el cerebro rápidamente y lo usaras cómo una herramienta más efectiva? Si hubieras dejado que su Sacred Gear se saliera de control mientras lanzabas a este niño al territorio de los ángeles caídos, podrías haber eliminado a uno de sus líderes. ¿Por qué no hiciste eso? ¿Podría ser qué tienes la intención de tratar a un funcionario como tu amigo cercano?

Natsu estaba dispuesto a lanzarle una bola de fuego pero Rias le agarro suavemente el brazo impidiéndolo para contestar a la maga.

-Yo atesoro a mis siervos.

Una de las magas le lanzo un hechizo a Rias que fue detenido por una columna de fuego creada por Natsu.

-Si te mueves lo mato.

La maga que había hablado antes coloco un cuchillo en el cuello del vampiro.

-Además, no me gustas porque eres hermosa a pesar de que eres un demonio, hija de Gremory. Te mataremos y violaremos al Sekiryutei.

-Gasper, por favor, deja de provocarme problemas. – Volvió a hablar Rias ignorando a la maga - ¡Te voy a regañar una y otra vez! ¡Te voy a consolar! ¡Pero nunca voy a dejarte ir!

-B-Buchuo. Yo. Yo.

-¡Gasper! – Lo llamo a gritos Natsu – ¡Deja de hacer el gilipollas de una buena vez! ¡¿Acaso has olvidado lo que hablamos o qué?! ¡Somos tu familia y te protegeremos! ¡No importa la circunstancia!

Natsu cogió un trozo de cristal y se cortó la palma de la mano. Cuando la sangre empezó a salir hizo un movimiento y su sangre cayo en el rostro de Gasper.

-¿Quieres dejar de ser un inútil, cobarde y demás? Pues bebe mi sangre y se un hombre.

Gasper asintió y bebió la sangre que podía alcanzar con la lengua. Cuando bebió la sangre el ambiente cambio. El vampiro desapareció de la silla. Las magas buscaron con su vista y al mirar al techo se encontraron con algo aterrador. Un número innumerable de pequeños vampiros revoloteaban por la sala.

-¡Mierda! ¡Se ha trasformado!

-¡Maldito!

Las magas empezaron a lanzarle hechizos pero no surtían efecto en los murciélagos. Estos se lanzaron hacia las magas mientras las mordían.

-¡Esta succionando nuestra sangre!

-¡No solo eso! ¡También nuestro poder mágico!

Natsu y Rias solo miraban la escena.

-La hostia. ¿Gasper puede hacer eso?

-Esta es una parte del poder de Gasper, el cual originalmente estaba oculto. Debe de haber sido puesto en libertad por beber tu sangre.

En un intento desesperado las magas apuntaron a los jóvenes y les lanzaron balas mágicas que fueron detenidas en el aire.

-Es inútil. Puedo ver todos vuestros movimientos.

La voz de Gasper retumbaba en toda la habitación. Las magas cayeron desmayadas una a una debido a la succión de sangre y magia del vampiro. Después de atarlas a todas Gasper volvía a su forma humana y Natsu le puso el anillo de Azazel.

-¿Cómo te sientes ahora? – le pregunto Rias.

-Mucho mejor. Gracias a la sangre de sempai pude controlarlo.

-Y con eso podrás controlar tu Sacred Gear sin problemas… o eso dijo el cuervo. – dijo Natsu en pose pensativa. Rias se acercó a Gasper y lo abrazo mientras acariciaba la cabeza.

-Me alegro mucho por ti Gasper.

-Gracias Buchuo.

-No. Gracias a tu por hacer sufrir a esas putas. – dijo con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

-¿Eh?

-Nada, nada. Volvamos.

Gasper y Natsu se miraron interrogantes para luego recordar las palabras de las magas. Al terminar de atar a las magas los tres salieron del edificio y empezaron a caminar hacia la sala de reunión. Cuando salieron por la puerta del viejo edificio y estaban por entrar al nuevo algo choco fuertemente contra el suelo. Al disiparse el polvo se pudo observar que se trataba de Azazel.

-Techo. Así que me estás traicionando en estas circunstancias Vali.

-Así es Azazel.

Alzaron la mirada para encontrarse a Vali en su estado Balance-Breaker.

-En el instante en que se decidiera la paz, se hicieron arreglos para invocar a los terroristas para secuestrar a la mitad vampiro, forzar su Sacred Gear y comenzar con el ataque terrorista. El Hakuryuko se volvió salvaje junto a mí una vez que jugamos un buen rato. Es bueno que pudiéramos matar a uno de los líderes de las tres grandes facciones. Estaba bien, si la reunión se rompía por eso.

Al lado de Vali se encontraba una mujer que no habían visto nunca antes.

- Caray, también he llegado a mi límite. Para que uno de mis seguidores haga esto. – Azazel se reía de sí mismo - ¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo decidiste hacer esto?

-Tuve la oferta mientras yo estaba regresando con Kokabiel a la sede. Lo siento Azazel. Este aspecto parece ser interesante.

-Vali, tienes al Dragón Desvanecedor y… ¿Te quedaras junto con Ophis?

-No. sólo estoy colaborando por mi obstinación. Me dieron una oferta atractiva. [¿No te gustaría luchar contra Asgard?] Cuando me dijeron eso, era algo con lo cual quería poner a prueba mi poder, no podía rechazar esa oferta. Azazel, a quien no le gusta pelear con los dioses de las tierras de Valhalla, ¿No? Ah, a ti no te gusta la guerra.

-Te dije lo fuerte que soy, sin embargo déjame decirte que ser fuerte no es el único factor que decidirá la destrucción del mundo.

-Eso no tiene relación. Sólo quiero pelear eternamente.

-Ya veo. No, yo podría haber previsto de alguna manera en mi corazón que él se iría de mi lado…Desde el momento en que nos conocimos hasta ahora, él quería pelear con gente fuerte.

-Los preparativos y el suministro de información para este ataque nos fueron otorgados por Hakuryuko. Es poco habitual en ti contenerte, como dejarlo en paz a pesar de que entendías su verdadera naturaleza. Como resultado de ello, él te ha traicionado. – dijo la mujer al lado de Vali mientras se burlaba del caído.

-Mi autentico nombre es Vali Lucifer. Descendiente del Maou Lucifer de la generación anterior, quien murió en la guerra. Sin embargo, soy un hijo de sangre mixta, nacido de un padre que era el nieto del Maou original y una madre humana. Obtuve el Sacred Gear del Dragón Desvanecedor porque soy mitad humano. Fue por casualidad. Sin embargo, yo, que soy un pariente de sangre real de Lucifer y también soy el Dragón Desvanecedor. Si realmente hay tal cosa como la suerte y los milagros, puede que sea yo. Estoy bromeando.

-No puede ser. – Rias estaba asombrada.

Es cierto. Si hay una existencia tan ridícula, esa es la de él. Se convertirá en el Hakuryuko más fuerte entre todos los que conocí en el pasado y el presente, y probablemente también el de todos los tiempos.

-¿Has vuelto en tú, Azazel? – pregunto la mujer.

-Tch, que tu volumen de aura sea más grande que antes, ¿Significa qué la aumentaste con la ayuda de esa bastarda de Ophis?

-Sí, él es el dragón que posee un poder infinito. Por el bien del cambio mundial, me prestó un poco de su poder. Gracias a eso puedo luchar contra ti, incluso hay una posibilidad de que pueda vencer a Sirzechs y Miguel. A esos Gobernadores Generales tontos.

- Puede que sea tonto. No puedo hacer nada sin Shemhaza. Yo sólo soy un entusiasta de Sacred Gear. Pero sabes, ¿De verdad crees qué puedes vencer a esos imbéciles de Sirzechs y Michael? Al menos ellos son muy superiores a una persona mediocre como tú.

-¡Qué tontería! – Dijo la mujer mientras hacia una mueca - Muy bien, voy a darte el golpe de gracia aquí y ahora mismo. ¡Yo te destruiré, a ti, el Gobernador General de los ángeles caídos, como el primer paso a la creación de un nuevo mundo!

- he ido más allá de ser un entusiasta de Sacred Gears. – Decía mientras sacaba una especie de cuchillo de su bolsillo - También he fabricado el mío. He construido réplicas. Bueno, casi todas ellas son basura. Dios, quien desarrolló los Sacred Gear, fue increíble. Eso es lo único que le respeto a él. Sin embargo, son incompletos, porque Dios y Maou murieron dejando tras ellos errores que sólo pueden alterar el equilibrio del mundo. Ejemplo de eso son los Longinus y el Balance Breaker. Bueno, sin embargo los Sacred Gears…

-Ten en paz tu mente. Las cosas como Sacred Gears de ninguna manera crearan un nuevo mundo. Incluso sin esas cosas, el mundo funciona. Finalmente, Odín hará sus movimientos desde el norte de Europa y así entonces el mundo tendrá que cambiar. – le interrumpió la mujer.

-Cuanto más escucho, más ganas de vomitar ciento por sus metas. ¿Valhalla? ¿Dioses de la Tierra? Por lo tanto, aquellos que están al lado de Odín tienen la intención de arrebatarle todo al mundo. Sin embargo, las personas que me roben mi placer pueden irse y desaparecer.

La daga de Azazel se separó y empezó a brillar.

-¡Balance Breaker!

Una luz salió del "cuchillo". Azazel desplego sus doce alas negras y se cubrió con una armadura de color oro.

-Estudié al Dragón Desvanecedor y otros Sacred Gears de dragón y creé esto, mi obra maestra, un Sacred Gear artificial. Se trata de la "Lanza del dragón caído", en su pseudo Balance-Breaker, La Armadura Lanza del Dragón Caído.

-[No, eso no es un verdadero Balance-Breaker.]

-¿Qué quieres decir, Ddraig? – le pregunto Natsu.

-[Él hizo un Sacred Gear y libero su poder en una explosión forzando su despertar. Una especie fuera de control. El Sacred Gear se romperá después de que la batalla termine. ¿Va a utilizar lo que llama Sacred Gear artificial producto desechable?]

-¡Jajaja! ¡Cómo era de esperar de Azazel! ¿De verdad eres increíble? – le dijo Vali mientras reía como un loco.

-Vali, también me gustaría ser tu oponente, pero... Bueno, por favor, llévate bien con el Dragón Galés.

-¡A mí no me metas en tus follones cuervo! – grito Natsu al caído.

-Pero, luchar con Azazel parece divertido. – Dijo Vali para luego preguntar - Se basa en un dragón dotado de poder, ¿No?

-Si. Yo selle al dragón Fafnir Gigantis en este Sacred Gear artificial. Lo copié de los Sacred Gear de los dos dragones celestiales, el Dragón Galés y el dragón Desvanecedor. Todavía tengo que ver si tuve éxito o no.

-[Fafnir es uno de los "Cinco Grandes Reyes dragones". Azazel habló de Vritra, el otro día, ¿Verdad? En adición, está el "Dragón Karma del Caos" Tiamat, el "Dragón Travieso" Yu Long, y el "Dragón durmiente" Midgardsormr. A pesar de eso, dicen que Vritra fue eliminado hace mucho tiempo y sellado en algún lugar. Si lo que Azazel dice es cierto, entonces también Fafnir fue sellado. Aunque en un principio, eran seis reyes Dragones. De forma inesperada, es posible que los conozcas pronto. Dado que Tiamat me odia.]

-No querrás decir que intentara matarme.

-[Lo más posible.]

-Vamos a tener que hacer una lista sobre quien quiere matarme por tu culpa.

-[…]

-¡Azazel! A pesar de que tienes tanto poder, ¡Tú!

-Cattleya, tú misma has dicho que tú te has aliado con el Dragón Ouroboros.

-La investigación de Sacred Gear no se debe de haber desarrollado en este sentido.

-A partir de esa mirada, me hace entender que el grupo que traicionó a mi organización, sacó algunas de mis investigaciones de Sacred Gear. Sin embargo, no tiene sentido alguno. Sólo yo y Shemhaza sabemos una parte acerca de la verdad.

-¡Yo soy una de descendiente del Leviatán original! ¡Cattleya Leviatán! ¡No voy a perder ante un ángel caído tan molesto como tú! – un aura oscura cubrió a la mujer.

-Ven. – reto el caído.

-¡No me subestimes!

La mujer se lanzó a gran velocidad contra Azazel.

ZAS

Después del choque la mujer tenía mucha sangre saliendo de la herida hecha por el caído. La mujer callo de rodillas al suelo y se pudo ver que gran parte del suelo estaba dividida en dos.

-[Fafnir no era el más poderoso pero si el más fuerte físicamente. Cuando el cuervo ha entrado en el Balance Breaker tanto su defensa como su ataque aumentaron en un gran nivel.]

-Impresionante. Me gustaría ver al viejo o Gildarts luchar contra él.

-¡No he terminado! – Grito la mujer mientras su brazo se transformaba en un tentáculo y lo envolvía en el brazo izquierdo de Azazel - ¡Azazel! Incluso si intentas matarme, mientras estés en este estado, ¡Es inútil! Ahora que estás conectado conmigo, ¡Esta fuerte magia se activará y te matara a ti también cuando yo me muera!

-Así que me vas a dar un gran daño mientras tienes una resolución de auto-sacrificio. Es una manera de pensar de mal gusto, pero el resultado es una razón enorme. Ese es un tentáculo especial que absorbe mi vida. No se va a romper.

Ante el asombro de todos Azazel se cortó su brazo y con el tentáculo mientras el brazo se hacía polvo.

-¿Tú cortaste tu propio brazo?

- Te voy a dar un brazo por lo menos. – le sonrió arrogantemente.

La mujer exploto y no quedo rastro de su existencia. La armadura de Azazel se destruyó y este miro una joya que tenía en su mano para después besarla.

-Así que éste es el límite de un Sacred Gear artificial. Todavía hay mucho que investigar... Mientras la joya central esté a salvo, lo puedo rehacer de nuevo. Vas a tener que hacerme compañía un poco más de tiempo, dragón Fafnir Gigantis-kun.

-Como era de esperar de Azazel. Sin embargo, la armadura ha desaparecido. Así que los Sacred Gear artificiales aún requieren más estudio.

-Ahora bien, Vali. ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Debo atacarte? Incluso si no tengo mi armadura y tengo una sola mano, puedo pelear contigo de manera adecuada. – dijo Azazel mientras miraba a Vali y creaba una lanza de luz.

-Pero ¿No te parece qué el destino es cruel? – esta vez miro a Natsu - Por un lado, estoy yo, la más fuerte existencia en la cual uno puede pensar, soy un Maou y un legendario dragón; y por otro lado, un simple ser humano como tú, que posee un legendario dragón también. Diga lo que diga, creo que este accidente del destino es cruel. A pesar de que somos rivales con el mismo Sacred Gear de tipo dragón, la brecha entre los dos titulares es demasiado grande. Es raro. No hay archivos sobre ti. Lo único que encontré es que eres huérfano. Sin padres. Un humano común. Tengo lastima de que tú seas mi rival.

-"Hay Vali. La estas cagando. No tienes ni idea de con quién te estas enfrentando." – fue el pensamiento de un divertido Azazel, que hacia lo posible por no tirarse al suelo de la risa.

-Así que voy a matar a tus amigos. Si son asesinados por una existencia valiosa como yo, ¿No crees que vayas a ser capaz de dedicarte abiertamente a un destino solemne? Sí, voy a hacer eso. Después de todo, si no mato a tus amigos vivirán normalmente, envejecerán normalmente y morirán normalmente. ¡El ajuste del qué te hablé es mucho más brillante qué una vida tan aburrida!, ¿No?

Natsu, el cual estaba temblando de la furia, en un instante agarro a Vali de la cara gracias a que se impulsó hasta él con su fuego, y lo ataco con fuerza.

-¡Agarre del dragón de fuego!

Vali salió disparado contra el suelo. El casco estaba totalmente destruido y tenía una pequeña quemadura en su cara.

-¡¿Qué cojones?! – grito mientras su casco se reparaba.

-[Eso ha sido muy extraño Vali. Su poder nos ha afectado como si fuera un arma mata dragones.]

-Has amenazado a mis amigos. A mi familia. ¡Y eso es algo que no perdono!

La furia de Natsu pudo sentirse. Promociono a "Reina", se cubrió de fuego y de rayos y para rematar, su furia fue tanta que hizo algo que no esperaba.

-[¡Balance Breaker! ¡Welsh Dragon Over Booster!]

Un aura de color rojo puro cubrió a Natsu. Se pudo apreciar como aparecía una armadura roja, parecida a la de Vali. El fuego de Natsu tenía el mismo color que siempre. En este caso no cambio de color.

-¿Qué es esto?

-[Cosa mía socio.]

-¿?

-[Gracias a tus sentimientos has llegado a este punto, pero para ello he tomado un sacrificio. Te he estudiado desde hace tiempo y he visto que tienes dos núcleos mágicos. Uno es el que usas siempre, pero el otro está intacto, así que lo he cogido. ¿Te preocupa?]

-Para nada. Mejor que sacrificar un brazo.

-[Eso es cierto. Además, gracias a tu… vamos a llamarlo Segundo Origen tu Balance Breaker es más fuerte que el que tendrías si hubieras sacrificado una extremidad tuya. El Segundo Origen ha hecho que tus poderes aumentes considerablemente.]

-Bien pues. Vamos a darle una paliza a este imbécil.

-[Vamos a darle una gran sorpresa socio.]

[JET]

Natsu salió a gran velocidad contra Vali pero este lo esquivo. Natsu recubrió su puño con fuego y rayos y volvió a lanzarse contra él, pero Vali siempre lo esquivaba.

-"Mierda. Es demasiado rápido. Así me costara golpearle."

-Mira, Albión. El poder de Natsu Dragneel brotó por una cantidad incomparable. La razón es simple, la furia es la llama del detonante, pero esto es... Jajajaja, el aumento de un dragón.

-[El Sacred Gear sólo utilizan las emociones fuertes como alimento para liberar su poder. La rabia de Natsu Dragneel se encuentra en su límite total y está dirigida hacia ti. Sólo las personas sencillas pueden extraer el poder del dragón.]

-Ya veo. Así que su afinidad es más grande que la mía, su dragón también le ha de haber explicado eso.

Vali se cansó de esquivar e intento golpear a Natsu.

-Vaya. Parece que puedes esquivar mis ataques.

-Je. Si no fueras tan rápido ya te habría convertido en cenizas. ¡Golpe del Dragon de las Llamas Eléctricas!

El puñetazo fue dirigido hacia Vali pero este lo esquivo con dificultad.

-¡Puño Relámpago del Dragon de las Llamas Eléctricas!

Esta vez el golpe le dio a Vali pero en el brazo izquierdo, destruyendo la armadura y quemándole el brazo.

-Arg. Mierda.

-¡Llama Brillante del Dragon de las Llamas Eléctricas!

Vali consiguió evadir ese ataque pero no pudo con el que vino después.

Natsu aspiro aire y luego le lanzo un rugido.

-¡Rugido del Dragon del fuego y el trueno!

-[¡Vali esquívalo!]

[Dividir]

Aunque hizo que el poder del rugido se redujese tuvo que esquivarlo para no dañarse.

-[No sé como pero sus ataques son mata dragones. Será mejor que los esquives o acabaras MUY mal.]

-Esto sin duda es extraño. Parece que no es tan débil como pensaba.

Natsu volvió a lanzarse a gran velocidad, pero no tanta como Vali, y le intento dar un puñetazo.

[Dividir]

El poder de Natsu se redujo. Vali esquivo el ataque y se alejó de Natsu.

-[Socio. La habilidad del blanco es una putada. Ese tipo de habilidad reduce a la mitad la energía de su oponente y luego se la agrega a él la parte menor del poder robado. En otras palabras, el poder que te quitó se convirtió en su propio poder. Es sólo potencia hasta el final. Sin embargo, no importa cuán impresionante es el anfitrión, él tiene un límite. El poder que va más allá de su capacidad se libera de las alas de luz en la espalda, y sigue manteniendo su límite de potencia sin destruir su cuerpo. Lo que él te quita yo te lo puedo recuperar.]

-(Pues habrá que hacer que absorba tanto que no pueda aguantarlo.)

[BOST]

Natsu tuvo una idea y escupió fuego creando un gran muro de llamas alrededor de Vali.

-Aburrido.

[Dividir]

Sin que se diera cuenta Natsu le asesto un poderoso golpe recubierto de fuego y rayos en el estómago. Vali escupió sangre a través de su casco. Cogió la base de las alas de Vali e transfirió su poder a estas. Al hacerlo provoco que Vali se quedara quieto debido a la gran cantidad de poder transferida.

-[¡Vali recupera la guardia YA!]

Vali puso como pudo sus brazos en cruz sobre su pecho pero Natsu no ataco directamente, sino que le lanzó un ataque que le dio de lleno.

-¡Arte Secreto del Asesino de Dragones!

-[¡VALI!]

-¡Loto Carmesí: Explosión de Hojas de las Llamas Eléctricas!

El ataque golpeo a Vali haciéndole gritar de dolor mientras chocaba con el suelo mientras aun le daba el ataque del mago.

-[¡¿Cómo es posible que tenga poder mata dragones?!]

-[Eso te pasa por no haber estado en la guerra de los dragones Albion. Te habrías enterado de cosas interesantes. Mi socio es un dragonslayer de fuego.]

-[¡Eso es imposible! ¡Se extinguieron hace siglos!]

-[Pues como ves eso es erróneo.]

-[¡!]

Vali se levantó del suelo cubierto de sangre y con la armadura destrozada. Vali escupió una gran cantidad de sangre mientras su armadura se recomponía con dificultad. Natsu bajo al suelo y observo una joya de la armadura de Vali. La cogió y la miro.

-Oye Ddraig, ¿Qué te parece mi idea?

-[Socio me has enviado una imagen bastante peligrosa. Pero, ¡Es interesante! Podemos morir, pero ¿Tienes la voluntad?]

-Ya me conoces Ddraig.

-[¡Jajaja! ¡Resolvamos esto! En ese caso, ¡Yo también lo soportare! Esa habilidad no está en mí, ¡Pero yo soy el Dragón Emperador Rojo, el cual es una masa de poder! ¡Vamos a demostrarles qué vamos a vivir y superar esto juntos, socio! ¡No! ¡Natsu Dragneel!]

Natsu quito la joya de la mano derecha, que estaba destrozada, y puso la joya del blanco. Un aura plateada cubrió la mano derecha de la armadura y un intenso dolor llego a Natsu y Ddraig.

-¡AHHHHH! – gritaron ambos.

-¿Tienes la intención de obtener mi poder? – dijo Vali sorprendido con la armadura casi completa.

-[¡Qué cosa más imprudente haces Ddraig! Somos existencias opuestas. Eso no es más que un acto de auto-destrucción. ¿No estás dispuesto a aniquilarte por una cosa así?]

-[¡Albión! ¡Eres tan inflexible cómo siempre! – Dijo Ddraig mientras aguantaba el dolor - ¡Durante incontables eones hemos reencarnado en los diferentes huéspedes y continuamos luchando entre sí! ¡Es una repetición de lo mismo, todas y cada una!]

-[Así es, Ddraig. Ese es nuestro destino, incluso si nuestros anfitriones respectivos son diferentes, la manera en que combatimos es la misma. Tú aumentas el poder, yo robo la energía. El lado que hábilmente utiliza su Sacred Gear da el golpe de gracia y termina. Así es como siempre ha sido, y siempre será.]

Ddraig soltó una carcajada ante las palabras de Albión.

-[¡Desde que me reuní con este huésped he aprendido una cosa! ¡Qué todo es posible con una determinada estupidez! ¡Tomare el poder del dragón Desvanecedor!]

El guante derecho de Natsu pasó de ser rojo a blanco.

-Lo hemos conseguido. – dijo Natsu jadeando y sonriendo maquiavélicamente.

-[¡Imposible! ¡Tal cosa es imposible!]

-[Socio. Tu vida se ha acortado considerablemente, incluso para ser demonio.]

-Da igual Ddraig. No me interesa vivir miles de años.

Vali, ya con la armadura completa, aplaudió.

- Interesante. Entonces, ¡También voy a ponerme un poco serio! ¡Si no sobresales, voy a reducir a la mitad a todos ustedes y todo lo qué te rodea con el poder del Hakuryuko!

-[¡Dimensión mitad!]

Vali apunto a un grupo de árboles y estos se redujeron a la mitad.

-¿Pero qué?

-Permíteme explicártelo con claridad. – Dijo Azazel que se había acercado a Natsu, pero a cierta distancia - Esta capacidad reduce a la mitad todo en sus alrededores. Podría reducir enormemente el tamaño de los pechos de las chicas.

-Eso sin duda sería malo. Se deprimirían mucho. – dijo Natsu en pose pensativa.

-E incluso podría hacer que tu pene se redujera a casi nada.

-…

Silencio. Uno muy grande e inquietante hasta que

-¡HIJOPUTAAAAA! ¡TE VOY A MATAAAAAR! ¡Voy a destruirte hasta el punto en qué no serás capaz de reencarnarte de nuevo! ¡Tú, maniaco de reducir a la mitad!

Un ENORME aura broto de Natsu junto con sus llamas y rayos.

-¡Jajaja! ¿¡Qué demonios es eso!? ¡En serio! ¡Tú poder de dragón brotó tan pronto sólo porque tu pene podría casi dejar de existir! Aunque… pensándolo bien es normal. – termino de decir pensativo el caído.

Vali se lanzó a gran velocidad contra Natsu, pero este lo esquivo superando su velocidad.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Has superado mi velocidad?!

Natsu no tardó en darle un poderoso golpe en el abdomen, provocando que Vali vomite sangre. Pero no se quedó ahí. Siguió golpeándolo durante unos segundos hasta que con un fuerte puñetazo vertical lo mando a estrellarse contra el suelo. Vali vomito mucha sangre y su armadura estaba bastante destrozada.

-Interesante. – dijo en un susurro mientras sonreía.

-[Vali, he terminado el análisis de su poder de reducir a la mitad. Si lo comparamos con su forma de controlar su poder, podremos manejar la situación.]

-Entiendo. Albión, ¿Crees qué si se trata de Natsu Dragneel, sea lo suficientemente digno para mostrarle la unidad de Juggernaut del Hakuryuko?

-[Vali, no es una buena opción hacerlo en este lugar. Si imprudentemente entras en "El enigma llamado unidad de Juggernaut", la maldición de Ddraig puede ser removida.]

-Todo se arreglará, Albión. "Yo, que estoy a punto de despertar, en lo supremo de la justicia." – Vali empezó a cantar algo.

-[¡No actúes precipitadamente Vali! ¿Es tu deseo estar a merced de mi poder?]

Vali paro de cantar al ver una figura que apareció de repente entre Vali y Natsu.

-Vali, he venido por ti.

-Así que es Bikou. ¿A qué has venido?

-¿No es cruel? Hice un viaje largo y vine todo el camino hacia este país sólo porque mi amigo está en un apuro, ¿Sabes? Los otros chicos estaban haciendo un alboroto en la sede, ¿Sabes? Debido a que estamos unidos para combatir a los dioses de los países del norte. Se supone que debías huir y regresar de inmediato si la misión fracasaba, ¿Verdad? Cattleya falló al intentar asesinar a Miguel, Azazel y Lucifer, ¿Verdad? Eso era más que suficiente. Vuelve conmigo.

-Ya veo, así que ya es hora. – dijo Vali mientras se ponía en pie con dificultad.

Azazel se acercó hasta el lado de Natsu y hablo.

-El descendiente de Buda, el luchador victorioso o también conocido como Sun Gukong, el mono famoso de Viaje al Oeste. Para decirlo de forma correcta, es un youkai mono que ha heredado el poder de Son Gukong. Sin embargo, realmente es el fin del mundo, él se ha unido a la Brigada del Caos. Tanto Sun Gukong como el Dragón Desvanecedor, están bien acompañados.

-Yo soy diferente al sujeto de primera generación que se convirtió en Buda. – Dijo mientras se reía - Yo he vivido haciendo todo lo que me gusta. Mi nombre es Bikou. Encantado de conocerte, Sekiryutei.

Cogió a Vali y empezaron a marcharse a través de una oscuridad debajo de sus pies.

-Yo el Hakuryuko, soy pariente sanguíneo del Maou original. Mis enemigos no son sólo los ángeles, ángeles caídos y demonios. Con el tiempo vamos a luchar de nuevo, pero en ese momento, la batalla será aún más intensa. Ambos seremos más fuertes.

-Acabare contigo. – dijo Natsu mirándolo retadoramente.

-Eso lo veremos.

Después de desaparecer Azazel hablo.

-Eso ha sido increíble. No me esperaba que lo dejaras tan mal. Aunque has tenido suerte al creerse superior a ti.

La armadura de Natsu desapareció y empezaron a caminar a la sala de reunión junto con Rias y Gasper. La pelirroja le abrazo suavemente al notar lo agotado que estaba el mago. Al llegar a la sala el Maou hablo con Azazel.

-Así que estaban a salvo. Qué bueno. Azazel, ¿Qué le pasó a tu brazo?

-Fui capturado por Cattleya y casi se autodestruyó conmigo. No tenía más remedio que cortarme el brazo.

-Ya veo. Ese asunto era un problema del lado de los demonios. Acerca de esa herida…

Azazel negó con el brazo.

-Yo también cause problemas con Vali.

-Así que te ha traicionado. – le dijo Miguel.

-Desde el principio, él era un hombre que vivía para pelear. Si nos fijamos en los resultados, es posible entender y decir. Sin embargo, es mi responsabilidad por no evitar que eso sucediera.

-Ahora bien, volveré al cielo una vez más y trabajare en un plan para la cuestión de la paz y las contramedidas contra la Brigada del Caos.

-Lo siento, yo había arreglado las cosas en este tiempo. Nosotros, que creamos el lugar de esta conferencia nos sentimos avergonzados.

-Sirzechs, por favor, no se sienta tan responsable. En cuanto a mí, me alegro de que las tres grandes facciones estén caminando por el camino hacia la paz. ¿Sabes? Con esto, las peleas inútiles también deberían disminuir.

-Bueno, los subordinados que no estén de acuerdo con esto también se irán. – Dijo con sarcasmo el caído - Eso es inevitable. Debido a que hemos estado odiándonos mutuamente durante mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, debemos cambiar incluso un poco de ahora en adelante. El problema es la Brigada del Caos, quien no pueden asumir esto como algo bueno.

-Entonces vamos a tratar y cooperar de ahora en adelante con respecto a ese asunto.

Azazel y Miguel asintieron ante las palabras de Sirzechs.

-Entonces, voy a regresar al cielo de una vez. Voy a volver de inmediato, así que vamos a celebrar el acuerdo formal de paz en ese momento.

-Oye Miguel.

-¿Qué sucede, niño Sekiryutei?

-Hay una cosa qué me gustaría pedirle!

-Muy bien, no hay tiempo, pero voy a escuchar una sola cosa.

Es por el sistema que Xenovia recibe daño cuando ora a Dios, ¿Verdad?

-Sí. Si los ángeles caídos o demonios oran a Dios el sistema se mueve y decide hacerles daño de luz. Debido a que esto se incluyó en el sistema para funcionar con o sin la presencia de Dios, se mueve de forma natural. ¿Qué pasa con eso?

¿No puedes modificarlo de tal modo qué no le cause daño sólo a Xenovia mientras esté orando?

Miguel lo pensó unos segundos y luego asintió.

-Me ocupare personalmente de ello.

-Michael-sama, sobre el asunto antes mencionado, por favor, haga lo que dijo. – le dijo Kiba.

-Siguiendo su consejo, juro por la santa espada demoníaca que no voy a permitir que la investigación de espadas sagradas produzcan más víctimas nunca más. Fue un error muy grande para nosotros los creyentes el rechazar el plano importante en este sentido.

-Michael, dejo la explicación a los chicos de Valhalla para ti. Puesto que sería un problema para mí de seguir imprudentemente. Después, tendrás que transmitir lo que ha ocurrido hoy al monte Sumeru también. – le dijo Azazel al ángel.

-Sí, ya que no habría poder de persuasión, si bien el Gobernador de los ángeles caídos o el Maou lo explican, voy a tener que ser yo quien les diga. Después de todo, estoy acostumbrado a los informes de Dios.

-Bien. Voy a dejar la limpieza en manos de Sirzechs. Estoy cansado, así que voy de regreso. – Sentencio el caído para luego irse no sin antes mirar a Natsu – Tengo la intención de quedarme aquí por el poco tiempo que viene, voy a ayudar al obispo de Rías Gremory. Porque no puedo soportar ver un Sacred Gear que no puede ser controlado.

Al descongelarse el resto de las personas congeladas se le conto todo lo pasado. Al día siguiente el club del ocultismo fue reunido en su sala por Azazel.

-Y así, a partir de hoy, voy a ser el asesor de este club de Investigación de lo Oculto. Por favor, llámenme Azazel-Sensei. O el Gobernador también está muy bien.

-¿Por qué estás aquí? – pregunto Natsu.

-¡Ah! ¡Se me pidió que asumiera esta posición por la hermana pequeña de Serafall! Bueno, es porque soy un tipo súper-genial. ¡Anoto incluso con colegialas!

-¡Eso está prohibido! – Grito Rias - O más bien, ¿Por qué Sona haría tal cosa?

-Eres muy terca Rías Gremory. Me lo dijo la hermana de Serafall, de que esto fue solicitado por Sirzechs. Es por eso que ella me lo pidió.

-Espera, ¿Qué pasa con ese brazo? ¿No perdiste uno de ellos? – pregunto Akeno.

-Ah, esto. Es un brazo artificial real, el cual produje mientras investigaba los Sacred Gear. Es un brazo para todo uso, que se puede cargar con mi poder, por medio de luz, así como de rayos laser y pequeños misiles. Yo quería estar equipado con una cosa como ésta al menos una vez. Lo puse en conmemoración por mi brazo perdido. La condición para mi estancia en esta escuela, es que haga que los Sacred Gear inmaduros que poseen los demonios de la familia Gremory crezcan. Bueno, mi conocimiento como un investigador de Sacred Gear es útil; después de todo, ustedes también han oído hablar de él, pero no es una organización extraña llamada la Brigada del caos. Como un elemento de disuasión contra el futuro de ellos, el Dragón Galés y su familia se han hecho famosos. Y dada la situación actual, soy un experto en la oposición del dragón Desvanecedor. De la información que tengo sobre él, sé que Vali tiene su propio equipo. Estamos temporalmente llamándolo el Equipo de Hakuryuko. Varias personas se reúnen en torno a los que se han identificado en la actualidad, Vali y Sun Gukong.

-¿Vali y los demás van a atacar de nuevo aquí? – pregunto Natsu.

-Ellos no atacarán aquí de nuevo. Fue una rara oportunidad para realizar un asesinato a los dirigentes de las tres grandes potencias en la conferencia, sin embargo el intento fracasó. Sus oponentes actuales son el cielo y el inframundo. En el inframundo, todos los ángeles caídos a mis órdenes se han unido con los demonios. El inframundo no caerá tan fácilmente. Los serafines en el cielo también no permanecerán en silencio. Además, están las fuertes bestias sagradas en el cielo, y las bestias demoníacas en el inframundo.

-¿Así qué es una guerra? – pregunto Lucy.

-No, todavía está en el nivel de escaramuza. Se podría decir que tanto ellos como nosotros estamos en un período preparatorio. No se preocupen, algo así como una guerra no se producirá hasta que ustedes se gradúen de la universidad, por no hablar de la división de esta escuela secundaria. Disfruten de su vida escolar completamente. Sin embargo, es el período preparatorio, largamente esperado. Así que vamos a hacer varias preparaciones, ¿Verdad? Sekiryutei, tu enemigo es Hakuryuko Vali hasta el amargo final. Pero no te olvides de ese sólo hecho. Fuiste capaz de repeler a Vali. Y, ¿Puedes usar el poder del Hakuryuko después de ese evento?

-No, no funciona en absoluto.

-Bueno. Da igual. Te ayudare con tu Sacred Gear y con el del vampiro.

Siguieron conversando de muchas cosas. Al llegar la noche, que ese día empezaban las vacaciones, llamaron a la puerta de la mansión. Natsu abrió y se encontró con Akeno y Xenovia.

-Hola. ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

-Vamos a vivir aquí.

Y dicho esto Akeno abrazo fuertemente a Natsu.

Akeno y Xenovia también van a vivir junto a nosotros en esta casa. Ésa fue la sugerencia de Onii-sama, con la aceptación del maestro Makarov y Mavis. Koneko también tiene previsto llegar más tarde. – dijo Rias que se había acercado junto con Lucy a la entrada.

-Natsu-kun voy a dormir junto a ti esta noche. Fufú. Quiero hacer cosas con Natsu-kun en la cama toda la noche, tan sólo una vez.

Natsu se puso colorado ante las palabras en su oído de Akeno.

-He pensado hacer una pequeña remodelación de la mansión, para agregarles algunas cosas. El maestro Makarov y mi hermano se encargaran de ello. – añadió Rias.

-¿Y el abuelo? – pregunto Lucy.

-No lo sé. Erza y Gray vendrán más tarde. Parece que tiene algo que hablar con Azazel.

-Ahhh.

-Bueno. Vamos a tu cama Natsu-kun. Quiero hacer muchas cosas. – dijo lascivamente Akeno.

-¡Por encima de mi cadáver! – gritaron Lucy y Rias.

* * *

Bueno aquí esta. ¿Qué os ha parecido? alguien me ha preguntado sobre el lemon. he de decir que lo pondré en lo que seria el tomo 12, a partir de la "resurrección" de Natsu. Ya sabréis porque lo hare en ese momento. Habrá próximas sorpresas en los próximos capítulos. Uno de ellos tendrá que ver con el Balance Breaker. Seguro os gustaran. Además de aclarar que quería hablar Azazel con Erza, Gray y Makarov.


	15. Familiares y viaje al Inframundo

Fairy Tail ni High School DxD son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Qwaiser-Izanagi: espero que te guste la pelea y la próxima será Koneko, un poco antes que Ravel jeje. Tranqui por Lissana, no voy a meterla en el harem. Aunque me ha gustado la idea de emparejarla con Kiba. Veré que hago con ello.

treeofsakuras: el problema de Vali es que no lo tomo enserio y Natsu uso todo su poder. Ya verás que hablo Azazel con FT, será importante en un futuro. Aunque lo explicare en este capítulo.

Este fic contendrá momentos echi, violencia y palabrotas.

-comentarios normales-

-"pensamientos"-

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

-["pensamientos de Ddraig, Albion, etc."]

* * *

Capítulo 14:

**FAMILIARES Y VIAJE AL INFIERNO**

Después del día en que Akeno, Xenovia y Koneko se fueron a vivir a la mansión Fairy Tail las cosas se habían vuelto raras. Gray y Erza habían vuelto de su reunión con Azazel y antes de ir a dormir se reunieron los magos y demonios en el salón.

-¿Entonces que quería el cuervo? – pregunto Natsu.

-Según nos dijo cuando tú alcanzaste el Balance Breaker lo hiciste de un modo inusual. – empezó a hablar Erza - Según te oyó Azazel, Ddraig uso algo llamado Segundo Origen. Azazel nos llamó para que le ayudáramos a investigar eso junto a investigadores de las Tres Facciones. El maestro acepto. Volverá mañana.

-Así que Azazel quiere investigar nuestra capacidad mágica. – dijo la rubia.

-Exacto. Al parecer quiere hallar la forma de activarlo como hizo el cabeza de lava.

-¡¿Cómo me dijiste maldito stripper?!

-¡¿Estas sordo imbécil?!

-¡¿Quieres pelea?!

-¡Adelante!

Ambos iban a pelear cuando Erza les dio un buen golpe.

-Callaos. – dijo la pelirroja con voz ultratumba. Ambos magos asintieron acojonados y temblando – Por lo que parece ser, el Segundo Origen hace que nuestro poder se incremente en gran cantidad aunque no sabemos exactamente cuánto.

-¿Cuánto tardara Azazel en conseguir activarlo? – pregunto Rias.

-No lo sabemos. Dijo que sobre la reunión de jóvenes, o algo así.

-Buchuo se referirá a…

-La reunión de los jóvenes demonios. Queda poco para eso pero, siendo una investigación de las Tres Facciones es normal que tarden menos. – dijo en pose pensativa.

-Eso quiere decir que pronto podre patearte el trasero cerilla.

-No te lo crees ni tu hielito.

-Si no lucharas con Ddraig no podrías ganarme.

-¡¿Quieres ver como si podría?!

-¡Inténtalo!

Esta vez Erza los dejo inconscientes a causa de un MUY fuerte golpe. Después de la charla cada uno se fue a su habitación. Por la mañana Natsu se levantó pero noto algo raro.

-"Esto es raro. Veamos… Lucy está a mi izquierda, Rias a mi derecha, entonces… ¿Quién cojones hay en mi pecho?"

Se incorporó un poco y se encontró con Akeno desnuda y su pelo suelto.

-"Con que era eso lo que notaba. Ahora entiendo."

Y es que, lo que Natsu estaba notando era algo suave y grande en su pecho. Ahora sabía que se trataba de los melones de Akeno. Esta se despertó y miro con una sonrisa a Natsu.

-Fufú. Buenos días Natsu-kun.

Dicho esto la morena se puso más cómoda mientras abrazaba a Natsu.

-"No despiertes. Por favor no despiertes." - Pensó el mago con fuerza. No quería que su amigo se levantara. Entonces el olor del pelo de Akeno llego a sus fosas nasales – "Huele muy bien."

-Fufú. Tu cuerpo es muy fuerte Natsu-kun. ¿Sera por haber sido entrenado por un dragón? Además, la piel de un hombre es mejor de lo que pensaba, o es porque es el tuyo. Dime Natsu-kun, ¿mi cuerpo se siente bien?

Akeno empezó a pasear sus labios por el cuerpo de Natsu provocando escalofríos a este. La morena iba a besarle en los labios cuando una voz la paro.

-¿Qué haces Akeno?

-Estoy teniendo contacto cercano con mi Kouhai. Es mi deber como su sempai.

-Con que sempai, ¿eh? Esta habitación es un santuario para mí, ¡Y solamente yo y Lucy podemos estar aquí!

-Ara ara, ¿no será que tienes miedo de que te lo robe?

-Parece que tendremos que discutir esto otra vez.

Ambas empezaron a expulsar su aura hasta que dos almohadas les impacto a ambas en la cara.

-Ni se os ocurra destrozar la habitación. – dijo una somnolienta Lucy que recién se despertaba.

Las tres mujeres empezaron una guerra con las almohadas para disfrute de Natsu. Ver esos cuerpos moviéndose de esa manera mientras "luchaban" era una jodida delicia. Pensaba estar así un rato hasta que la puerta se abrió de golpe. En ella estaba Makarov sangrando como una cascada, con una enorme sonrisa y el pulgar levantado.

-¡OLE TUS HUEVOS NATSU!

Después de eso salió volando traspasando la mansión gracias a las tres hembras que había.

-Viejo verde/pervertido. – dijeron.

Para decepción de Natsu, que no se notaba, se vistieron y bajaron a la cocina. Allí estaba Xenovia, Koneko, Erza y Gray.

-Buenos días. – dijeron los de la cocina.

-¿Habéis notado los cambios? – pregunto Gray.

-¿?

-Veras, - empezó a hablar Rias – como dije se ha hecho una pequeña remodelación. Ya que es una mansión enorme no hizo falta hacer muchas cosas. En la superficie no hemos hecho muchos cambios. Hay un segundo piso exactamente igual a este. Luego hay pisos subterráneos. El primero puede ser usado como campo de entrenamiento, sala de cine y otras cosas. El segundo tiene una piscina bastante grande y el tercero una biblioteca y un almacén. Se puede acceder a ella a través de un ascensor o por unas escaleras.

-Impresionante. – Dijo Lucy – Y no nos hemos dado cuenta.

-Sin duda. – Hablo Makarov ya recuperado y con una gran venda en la cabeza – Natsu, Gray venid conmigo ahora.

Ambos hombres se levantaron, después de zamparse rápidamente el desayuno, y siguieron al viejo. Las chicas se miraron extrañas y siguieron comiendo más relajadas. Los tres hombres llegaron al final del pasillo hasta una puerta.

-Observar – y abrió la puerta – Esta habitación es el cuarto de la escoba pero fijaos bien ahora. – Cerro la puerta y puso la mano en el pomo de la puerta – Makarov. – y expulso un poquito de su magia. Volvió a abrir la puerta pero había un ascensor – Entrad. – Cuando entraron el ascensor se movió, provocando que Natsu se mareara – Esta puerta nos llevara a una habitación secreta. Sirzechs y yo la diseñamos para "escapar" de las mujeres. Tenéis que poner vuestra mano en el pomo y liberar un poco de vuestra aura. Si hay una mujer no aparecerá el ascensor.

Ambos jóvenes lo miraban asombrado ante tan genial idea. Al abrirse el ascensor observaron una enorme sala. Había billar, futbolín, mesas de ping-pong, dianas, una barra de bar con innumerables bebidas y comida, una pantalla de quinientas pulgadas, consolas de todo tipo y videojuegos, sofás y sillones lujosos y cómodos y otro montón de cosas.

-Esta es la sala de hombres. Todo lo que hay aquí está protegido con diferentes escudos por lo que es imposible que se destruyan. Las bebidas y comidas no se acabaran nunca y solo hay una salida, que da al parque más cercano para que no sospechen de que existe esta sala. – explico Makarov con una sonrisa.

-¡La hostia! ¡Esto es genial! – exclamaron ambos.

-Aquí podremos hacer lo que queramos. Podremos disfrutar sin problemas. Solo hombres.

-¡Aye!

Estuvieron en la sala un tiempo observándola. No tardaron en volver, desde el parque a toda leche, para preocupar a las mujeres, pero volvieron con una enorme sonrisa. Cuando llegaron Rias hablo.

-Natsu, Lucy, tenemos que ir a buscaros familiares.

-¿Familiares?

-Exacto. Vosotros no tenéis ninguno y es necesario. – De repente un murciélago rojo apareció en la palma de Rias – Este es el mío.

El de Akeno era un Oni, el de Koneko un gatito y el de Kiba un pequeño pájaro.

-Impresionante. – dijo Erza

-¿A que si? Bueno, iremos a buscar los vuestro.

-Buchuo está listo.

-Bien vamos. – luego miro a los magos – Lo siento pero a donde vamos solo pueden ir demonios.

-No hay problema. Nosotros iremos con Azazel. – le dijo Makarov.

Los demonios desaparecieron en el círculo mágico y los magos se fueron con Azazel. Los demonios aparecieron en un extraño bosque. Los arboles eran tan grandes que no dejaban entrar la luz solar del inframundo. Pero no tenían problemas ya que veían en la oscuridad.

-En este bosque están los familiares. – Aclaro Rias – Hoy buscaremos los vuestros.

Un hombre apareció ante los demonios, pero más que hablar parecía gritar.

-¡Hola soy Zatooji! ¡Soy el demonio de entrenamiento que quiere convertirse en Maestro de Familiares!

-Hola Zatooji-san. Ellos son los que te dije. – le dijo Rias mientras señalaba a Natsu y Lucy.

-Ahhh. Ya veo. Un tipo que parece salvaje y una preciosa rubia. ¡Bien! ¡Venid conmigo! ¡Si fuera por mí atraparía a cualquier familiar! – y empezó a caminar.

-Natsu, Lucy hoy pasaremos el día en este bosque buscando a vuestro familiar.

-Hai.

-¿Y de qué tipo queréis vuestro familiar?

-Pues no lo sé. ¿Qué nos recomendarías? – pregunto Lucy.

-Al salvaje le recomendaría a Tiamat.

-¡NO! – grito Natsu con fuerza, ganándose la mirada de todos.

-¿Y eso? – pregunto el entrenador.

-Digamos que por culpa de alguien, - dijo señalando su brazo – no sería buena idea que me acerque a ella.

-[Lo siento socio.]

-Ya ya, a otro con ese cuento.

-Ahhh ya veo. Bueno pues sigamos.

-A mí me gustaría un familiar lindo. – pensó en voz alta Lucy.

-Mmm. Creo que tengo una idea. Seguidme.

Zatooji los guio hasta un precioso lago.

-Los espíritus se reúnen en torno a este lago. El espíritu del lago no suele hacer presencia delante de personas. - El lago empezó a brillar – Parece que Ondina hará su aparición.

Del lago apareció un ser de cabello azul con una túnica transparente sobre un cuerpo ENORME. El cuerpo parecía el de Elfman, todo musculo. De repente apareció uno y empezaron a luchar.

-Están peleando por su territorio, ¿Qué te parece si el que gane se convierte en tu familiar? – le pregunto el entrenador con una gran sonrisa a la rubia.

-E-Etto… como que mejor nos vamos.

El grupo asintió y siguieron buscando.

-¿Y qué te parece un Hada Dragón? Es un dragón que emite rayos azules.

-¡¿Un dragón?! – pregunto/grito Natsu ilusionado. - ¡Lucy tienes que conseguirlo!

-¡Cállate Natsu! ¿Es fuerte? – le pregunto la rubia al entrenador.

-Es un bebe. En un futuro no será tan fuerte como los Reyes Dragones, pero sin duda será un dragón de primer nivel.

Caminaron un rato más hasta que algo azul oscuro voló cerca suyo. Al fijarse bien. Zatooji grito.

-¡Es un Hada Dragon! ¡La hostia! ¡Es la primera vez que lo veo!

-Es precioso. – dijo la rubia mientras lo miraba, las demás asintieron.

Cuando iban a por él una cosa pegajosa ataco a las chicas, cuyas ropas estaban desapareciendo.

-¡Kya!

-¡Es un Slime! – grito Kiba.

Las chicas estaban intentando taparse ante la mirada fija de Natsu, el cual recibió un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Koneko.

-Por favor, no veas.

-¿Cómo nos deshacemos de ellos? – pregunto Rias.

-Tendré que quemarlos.

-Yosh. Déjame eso a mí.

Natsu empezó a usar su fuego para destruir a la criatura. Después de conseguirlo una descarga eléctrica sacudió entero a Natsu. La descarga eléctrica salió del pequeño dragón.

-¿Natsu te encuentras bien? – le pregunto Lucy mientras invocaba a Virgo para cambiar sus ropas.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? – pregunto mientras se incorporaba malhumorado.

-El Hada Dragón solo hace daño eléctrico a los que reconoce como sus enemigos. Debe ser por eso. Además de que parece un dragón, y por lo que oi los dragones machos tienes gustos por las hembras de otra especie, y odia a los otros machos.

-Ara ara. Por eso ataco a Natsu-kun, ya que él es un dragón.

-¿En serio? – Pregunto el entrenador, a lo que Natsu asintió – Pues deberías mostrarle quien es el macho alga, sino no dejara que te acerques a las mujeres.

-Oh tu tranquilo. – dijo Natsu con una sonrisa espeluznante mientras aumentaba una burrada su aura.

El dragón, que estaba en brazos de Lucy empezó a temblar al ver la mirada de Natsu.

-Tú – dijo el mago señalando al dragón – aquí. – señalando delante suyo, el dragón no lo hizo por lo que Natsu aumento su aura aún más - ¡ahora!

El pequeño dragón salió de los brazos de Lucy a donde le señalaba Natsu muy rápido y acojonado. El pobre temblaba delante del mago.

-La última vez que se te ocurre atacarme. – le dijo con voz baja el mago mientras el dragón asentía.

Natsu se agacho hasta el dragón, ya sin emitir su aura, y le acaricio la cabeza. El pequeño Dragon dejo de temblar y miraba a Natsu fijamente.

-Parece que ya has demostrado quien es el macho alfa. – Dijo Zatooji – Ahora tu estas en la cima y el no osara contradecirte.

Natsu miro al entrenador mientras acariciaba la panza del dragón, el cual parecía que se llevaba bien con Natsu, normal después de lo visto.

-Entonces será mi familiar. – afirmo la rubia.

-Lucy ahora tienes a dos dragones protegiéndote. – dijo Happy.

Mientras Lucy y el dragón hacían su contrato, con ayuda de Akeno, Zatooji hablo.

-Es raro. Normalmente este tipo de dragón no se junta con demonios. La chica debe tener un buen corazón para ello.

-Por supuesto que sí. – afirmo Natsu.

Después de terminar el contrato el dragón voló hasta el pecho de la maga y esta lo abrazo mientras empezaba a jugar con él.

-Jajaja para Draco, me haces cosquillas.

-¿Draco? – preguntaron todos.

-Sip. Así es como lo llamare.

Natsu se acercó hasta Draco y este le alzo la cabeza para que se la acariciara.

-Ara ara. Parece que ya no te atacara Natsu-kun.

-Eso es bueno. No habrá problemas ente ambos dragones. – asintió Rias.

Después de terminar su búsqueda volvieron a la mansión.

-No he conseguido ningún familiar. – dijo Natsu con depresión.

-No pasa nada Natsu. Ya lo encontraras. – dijo Rias mientras acariciaba la cabeza del mago.

A la mañana siguiente Makarov fue llamado por Sirzechs junto con Erza y Gray. Los Gremory se reunieron en el salón de la mansión.

-Escuchadme. Hoy iremos al infierno ya que voy a pasar allí las vacaciones con mi familia y me gustaría que vinierais.

-Claro/No hay problema/Si lo pide Buchuo. – fueron distintas respuestas.

-Bien pues. Estaremos ahí hasta después del veinte de agosto. Asistiremos a diferentes reuniones allí.

-Pero – dijo Happy - ¡NO PODRE JUGAR A MIS VIDEOJUEGOS!

-Tranquilo Happy. Allí podrás jugar sin problemas.

-¡Aye!

-"Que rápido camia de opinión." – pensaron los demás.

-Ara ara. En ese caso pasare más tiempo con Natsu-kun en la cama. Podremos hacer cosas echi. – dijo con mirada lasciva.

-¡Lo prohíbo!

-¡Y una mierda!

Gritaron la rubia y pelirroja. Las tres se miraban a matar hasta que hablo alguien ajeno.

-Yo también voy.

-Ya decía yo cuando ibas a hablar. – dijo Natsu.

-Jajaja. Se me olvido que el olfato de un dragón es el mejor que existe, igual que sus demás sentidos. – Dijo Azazel – Bueno, iré con vosotros ya que soy su profesor.

-Un momento, - dijo Lucy - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Mavis me dio permiso para estar en esta casa sin problemas. – Dicho eso saco una libreta de su bolsillo – El calendario es: el primer día visitar a los padres de Rias y la introducción de los Demonios libres de las actuales familias. Luego la reunión de los Jóvenes Demonios y vuestro entrenamiento allí. Mientras me reuniré con Sirzechs y Makarov. Esto es muy molesto. – dijo con voz cansada.

-Entonces Azazel-Sensei nos acompañara. ¿Vamos a hacer las reservas para el viaje?

Azazel asintió ante la pregunta de Rias.

-Por supuesto. Es la primera vez que entrare al inframundo a través de la ruta demoniaca.

Al día siguiente todos fueron con ropas casuales hasta la estación de metro cerca del instituto. Entraron a un ascensor que en vez de subir bajaba.

-Debajo de esta estación hay un nivel secreto. Solo los demonios lo conocen.

-Etto Rias, ¿Cómo iremos al inframundo? – pregunto nervioso Natsu, temiendo la respuesta.

-En tren por supuesto.

Siguieron avanzando hasta que vieron a Lucy y Happy mirando a Natsu que estaba agarrado como garrapata a una farola en la estación demoniaca.

-¡Y una mierda! ¡No pienso subirme a un transporte! ¡Antes muerto que subirme a eso!

-¿Qué le pasa? – pregunto extrañada Rias.

-No aguanta los transportes. Es el punto débil de un dragonslayer.

-Increíble. – dijo la pelirroja mientras caía sudor por su nuca.

Consiguieron que Natsu subiera al tren después de dejarlo inconsciente a base de fuertes golpes. A pesar de estar un poco inconsciente Natsu se puso azul. Lucy se sentó y tumbo a Natsu en su regazo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza ante las miradas matadoras de Rias y Akeno. El tren se puso en marcha pero por suerte Natsu había conseguido dormirse con las caricias de la rubia.

-Oye Akeno. – Llamo la rubia - ¿Cuánto tardaremos en llegar?

-Aproximadamente una hora. Podríamos usar un círculo mágico pero ya que hay demonios nuevos es necesario hacer correctamente el procedimiento de inscripción oficial.

-Ya veo. – siguió acariciando la cabeza de Natsu hasta que Akeno le pregunto.

-Ara ara ¿Cómo haces para que se calme Lucy-san?

-Bueno. Erza suele dejarlo inconsciente de un golpe, pero yo prefiero de esta manera.

-Fufú, ¿y no será que te gusta tener a Natsu-kun entre tus piernas? – pregunto picara a lo que la rubia se sonrojo mucho.

-Eso. Responde Lucy. – la persona que hablo esta vez fue Rias.

Las tres se miraron a matar mientras la rubia seguía acariciando a Natsu. Este ronroneo del gusto y las tres le miraron con ternura mientras seguía ronroneando.

-"Que lindo." – pensaron.

-Princesa Rias. La comunicación con sus siervos parece ir bien pero, ¿un ejemplo de procedimiento será bueno?

Detrás de Rias apareció un hombre de avanzada edad con una barba blanca bien cuidada.

-L-Lo siento. – murmuro la pelirroja.

-Ho-ho-ho. No tiene que disculparse joven princesa. – Rias se puso más roja que el pelo de Erza – Encantado de conoceros. Soy Reynaldo, conductor del tren privado Gremory.

-Encantada. Yo soy Lucy Heartfilia, "Alfil" de Buchuo. El – señalando a Natsu – es Natsu Dragneel, "peón" de Buchuo. Y él es Happy.

-¡Aye!

-Ho-ho-ho. Parece que no soporta el tren. – se rio el hombre.

-No soporta los transportes. Es un blando. – dijo Happy mientras ponía sus patitas en su boca mientras reía.

-Yo soy Xenovia, "Caballo".

Después de las presentaciones Reynaldo saco una maquina los capturo con un monitor.

-Esto es una máquina del mundo demoniaco que comprueba y compara. Lo usamos para comprobar que alguien no permitido ocupara este tren. A partir de ahora podrán entrar al mundo demoniaco sin problemas ya que sus registros archivan las designaciones de piezas y cuando se transmite se registra como datos en el Inframundo.

-Ahhh.

Paso la maquina por todos y después de comprobar que no hubiera problemas se dirigió a Rias.

-Princesa, con este tanto el control y las formalidades para la entrada se terminó. Ahora descansen y relájense, pronto llegaremos a nuestro destino.

Luego Reynaldo miro a Azazel, que estaba durmiendo como un tronco.

-Ho-ho-ho. El gobernador de los caídos es realmente pacifico.

Cuarenta minutos después atravesaron las paredes dimensionales y pudieron ver un hermoso paisaje. El cielo era purpura. Había montañas, arboles, lagos, etc.

Xenovia, Happy y Lucy miraron asombradas afuera del tren.

-Increíble. Hasta hay casas. – murmuro Xenovia.

-Este lugar está dentro del área del territorio Gremory.

-Lucy. Es más grande que tu casa. – dijo Happy a lo que la rubia asintió.

-¿Tu territorio es grande? – pregunto Rias.

-Antes lo era. – Dijo la rubia con melancolía – Antes mí padre era un hombre importante y poderoso. Teníamos muchas tierras, pero después lo perdió.

-Lo siento.

-Yo no. Ahora estoy con Fairy Tail. Estoy feliz por ello.

-¿Y qué tan grande es tu territorio Buchuo? – pregunto Xenovia.

-Mmm. Es tan grande como la isla Honshu, si mal no recuerdo. – le aclaro Kiba.

-Increíble. – dijo asombrada la peli azul.

El Inframundo tiene la misma área que el mundo humano, solo que no hay océanos, por lo que la cantidad de tierra es mayor. A diferencia del mundo humano, en el Inframundo no hay tanta población, aun contando con demonios, caídos y otras especies.

-Puede que sea tan grande como la isla, pero la mayoría son bosques y montañas. Como parte de mi familia les daré territorio más tarde. ¿Qué tipo de territorio os gustaría?

Kiba extendió un mapa del área Gremory.

-Las zonas rojas ya están ocupadas. Todo lo demás está libre. Elegid lo que queráis.

Cada uno escogió su lugar salvo Natsu, pero Happy y Lucy le dijeron que lo más posible es que eligiera un lugar con bosques y montañas ya que él se crio en medio de la naturaleza. Después de unos minutos el tren se paró y Natsu salió a toda leche y se puso a besar el suelo.

-¡Nunca más subiré a un transporte! ¡Nunca!

-Natsu siempre dices lo mismo, Aye.

Los demás le veían con una gota de sudor. Azazel empezó a caminar en un rumbo contrario a los demonios.

-Etto Azazel, ¿Por qué vas por ahí? – pregunto la rubia.

-Como ya dije, tengo una reunión con Sirzechs y Makarov. Iré después a veros.

Después de que Azazel se fuera, avanzaron hasta donde habían un montón de criados esperando afuera.

-¡Bienvenida a casa, Rias-Ojou-sama! – gritaron los criados para lanar fuegos artificiales.

Natsu, Happy, Lucy y Xenovia estaban impresionados por tal recibimiento mientras Gasper se escondía aterrado en la espalda del mago.

-Estoy de vuelta. – hablo la pelirroja con una gran sonrisa.

-Bienvenida de nuevo, Ojou-sama. Por favor suban al carro. Iremos a la residencia principal. – dijo Grayfia que había aparecido de repente.

Antes de que pudiera correr Natsu fue detenido por Kiba y Koneko y metido a la fuerza al carro. Esta vez, Rias se pudo al lado de Natsu mientras le acariciaba los cabellos, como había hecho la rubia. Claro que esta y Akeno no estaban para nada contentas. El auto avanzo hasta un enorme castillo. Al llegar Natsu bajo mientras se recuperaba del viaje. Seguidos de él bajaron Rias, Lucy, Akeno y Happy. En otro iban Xenovia, Kiba y Koneko. Avanzaron hasta el castillo y entraron en él. Cuando empezaron a caminar sobre una alfombra que había en la entrada principal, una pequeña silueta pelirroja corrió hasta Rias y la abrazo con fuerza.

-¡Rias-onee-sama! ¡Por fin has venido!

-Milicas. Cuanto me alegro de verte ¿Has vuelto a crecer?

Ambos se miraban mientras se sonreían. Luego Rias presento al infante a los demás.

-Este niño es Milicas Gremory. Mi sobrino. Vamos Milicas, saluda.

-Sip. Encantado, soy Milicas Gremory. Un gusto conocerlos.

-Así que ere el hijo de Sirzechs y la mucaca. – dijo Natsu.

-¿Cómo lo has sabido? – pregunto asombrado el joven.

-Soy un dragón. Mi olfato no me falla nunca. – dijo con orgullo.

-¡Tú eres el hijo de Igneel! ¡Mi padre me ha hablado de ti!

-¿En serio? ¡Genial!

-"Parece que esos dos se llevaran muy bien." – pensó el resto.

-Bueno. Sigamos.

Rias cogió la mano de Milicas y siguieron avanzando. Según observaban veían como era el castillo. Había unas enormes escaleras que llevaban a los pisos superiores. Una enorme lámpara de araña en el techo, etc.

-Ojou-sama. El amo vendrá esta noche. Los verá en la cena.

-Entendido Grayfia. Entonces descansaremos. ¿El equipaje ya fue transportado?

-Si. Deberían estar ya en las habitaciones.

Grayfia se retiró pero apareció una hermosa mujer.

-Ara, Rias. Ya has vuelto.

-Hola madre.

-Un gusto volver a verlos a todos. – saludo la mujer a los demás.

-Encantados de volver a verla Benelana-sama.

-Me alegro de volver a verte Natsu-kun.

-Lo mismo digo.

-Natsu, un poco de respeto. – le susurro Lucy.

-No pasa nada Lucy-san.

Pasaron las horas y los nuevos demonios pudieron explorar el enorme castillo. Al llegar la hora de la cena fueron hasta un enorme salón. La mesa estaba llena de deliciosos manjares. Justo como la última vez que comieron con los Gremory. Esta vez Natsu se controló un poco ya que no quería volver a ser golpeado por la rubia.

-Por cierto Natsu. – Hablo el matriarca Gremory - ¿Cómo esta Mavis?

-Mmm, creo que estará en el escudo curando a los demás.

-Me alegro por ello. Por lo que tengo entendido dentro de poco sacara a dos de vuestros compañeros, pero no sé a quién. Además, Makarov me ha dicho que tiene una sorpresa para Lucy-san. – La aludida lo miro interrogante – Me ha dicho que dentro de poco podrán activar el Segundo Origen, y ya que Natsu lo tiene faltas tú.

-Vaya. Eso es una muy buena noticia. – sonrió la rubia.

-Sin duda. Ahora me pregunto. ¿Cómo será el castillo para los magos de Fairy Tail? – Ambos magos lo miraron asombrado - ¿Occidental o japonés? Una opción preocupante.

-Querido, será mejor que lo hables con Mavis y el maestro Makarov. Por cierto Natsu-kun, ¿te quedaras por aquí?

-El tiempo que se quede Rias.

-Perfecto. Tienes que adquirir caballerosidad, por lo que estudiaras un poco mientras estés aquí.

-¡¿?!

-¡Padre! ¡Madre! Ya basta, ¿Qué tipo de cosas están tratando de avanzar?

-Basta Rias. ¿Sabes lo que les costó a tu padre y hermano controlar a los demonios de clase alta? Decían que "mi hija egoísta cancelo su compromiso usando al dragón rojo. Puede que seas la hermana del Maou, pero hay un límite.

-Pero Onii-sama no tiene nada que ver.

-Eso es cierto. Sin embargo eres su hermana pequeña. Tienes una atención importante en las Tres Facciones. No tolerare otra muestra de egoísmo, ¿entendido? – Rias bajo la mirada y se sentó con energía en su asiento – Lo siento por lo que os he mostrado. Volviendo al tema. Ya que Natsu-kun experimentara con la sociedad superior de la nobleza necesita unos mínimos modales. Tienes suerte que el ser un dragón te ayude en esto, ya que todos sabes cómo se comporta un dragón.

-Pufff. Está bien. – dijo con desgana Natsu.

-Te agradezco la cooperación Natsu-kun. – finalizo Benelana con una sonrisa.

Al día siguiente, Natsu junto con Milicas se dedicaron a dar clases con tutores para ciertas materias. Lucy solo iba a algunas, como la escritura demoniaca, ya que ella había sido criada en la alta sociedad. Sin duda Natsu no tuvo que hace mucho esfuerzo gracias a Erza. Desde que llegaron al Inframundo no habían visto a sus dos compañeros ni a los "nuevos" que iba a soltar Mavis. Un día antes de ir a la reunión de los jóvenes demonios Benelana se reunió con Natsu, Lucy y Milicas.

-¿Y cómo avanzáis?

-Sin problemas, aunque me cuesta la escritura. Es complicada.

-Estoy seguro de que podrás con ello Natsu-kun. Por cierto, mañana es la reunión de los Jóvenes Demonios. Espero que lo hagáis bien.

-Por supuesto Benelana-sama. – contesto la rubia.

A la mañana siguiente se pusieron en camino para la famosa reunión.

* * *

El nombre de Draco es en honor a la película Dragon Heart. ¡Adoro esa película! Natsu no tiene familiar aun porque quiero que use a Ryu, el barco, pero le pondré otro nombre. Lo de los familiares quería haberlo puesto después de Kokabiel, pero se me olvido. Además, es una historieta de las que hay en el tomo 8 por lo que las demás las pondré según avance la historia.

**También decir que la semana que viene me iré unos días a la playa y no poder escribir.**


	16. Reunion de demonios y entrenamiento

Fairy Tail ni High School DxD son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Qwaiser-Izanagi: No sera su momento, sera el de otro peon. Ya verás porque sacare a estos magos, tiene su explicación.

treeofsakuras: será interesante.

Reptilian95: ahora mismo tengo 7 chicas fijas, aunque puede aumentar a 10 o más, lo cual ya es una "burrada". Si meto a alguna más de FT será Cana (no he visto fic de esta pareja)

Este fic contendrá momentos echi, violencia y palabrotas.

-comentarios normales-

-"pensamientos"-

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

-["pensamientos de Ddraig, Albion, etc."]

* * *

Capítulo 15:

**REUNION DE JOVENES Y ENTRENAMIENTOS**

Cuando Rias y los demás llegaron de su visita turística se fueron en tren a una ciudad. En el tren Natsu pedía que le mataran hasta que las chicas lo calmaron acariciándole la cabeza, no sin antes tener una guerra entre ellas por ver quien lo hacía. Después de tres horas de viaje llegaron a una ciudad gigantesca y moderna.

-Esta es la ciudad de Lucifaad, antigua capital del Inframundo. Antes de morir vivía el anterior Lucifer-sama. – Explico Kiba – A partir de aquí cambiaremos al metro.

Al salir del tren se pudo ver a un grupo de jóvenes demonios que gritaron emocionados al ver a Rias.

-¡Kya! ¡Es Rias-hime-sama!

Rias saludo con una sonrisa nerviosa al grupo.

-Al ser la hermana menor del Maou es muy conocida, además de por su belleza.

-Hiii. Mucha gente. – el pequeño vampiro se escondió en la espalda de Natsu.

-Oi Gasper, tu y yo vamos a hablar sobre vestirse con ropa de mujer. – le dijo serio.

-¡Nooooo!

Cerca del grupo Gremory había dos hombres de negro, no eran Men In Black, que esperaban al grupo. Eran sus guardaespaldas.

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos ya. ¿Está listo el tren?

-Hai. Sígannos por favor.

El pobre Natsu maldecía en todos los idiomas que conocía a los transportes. Después de llegar al metro este tardo cinco minutos en llegar a su destino, el cual era el sótano del edificio más grande de la ciudad. Al salir de él entraron a un ascensor.

-Vamos Natsu-kun. Ya queda poco. – decía Kiba mientras sostenía al pobre mago.

-Mátame. – suplicaba el pobre pelirrosa.

-Escuchadme. – Los llamo Rias – No importa lo que pase, no inicien ninguna pelea. La gente de arriba serán nuestros rivales. No debemos mostrar una fea forma.

Al abrirse el ascensor Natsu fue el primero en salir. Como siempre juraba no volver a subir a un transporte. Los demás le miraban con pena por su condición en estos. Al mirar enfrente vieron que estaban en un amplio salón. Una empleada se acercó a Rias e hizo una reverencia.

-Bienvenida Gremory-sama. Por favor sígame.

Después de caminar un rato Rias vio a una persona que estaba en una esquina.

-¡Sairaorg!

-Rias. Cuanto me alegro de verte. – saludo el extraño.

-Sin duda. Chicos este es mi primo por parte materna.

-Encantado. Soy Sairaorg Bael, futuro líder de la familia Bael.

El chico era el hermano gemelo "pelinegro" de Laxus. Era alto, apariencia dura, aspecto enérgico, un gran físico con muchos músculos, pero no era arrogante. Luego miro a Natsu.

-Ah, por fin te conozco Natsu Dragneel. – le dijo mientras le extendía su mano.

-¿Me conoces? – pregunto sorprendido aceptando su saludo.

-¿Y quién no? el que venció a Raiser Phenex, el dragonslayer de fuego, el hijo del dragón Igneel y el Sekiryuutei. Tenía muchas ganas de conocerte y espero poder pelear contigo en un futuro.

-Vaya. Yo también tengo ganas de luchar contra ti, se nota que eres fuerte.

Ambos se miraban con una gran sonrisa mientras apretaban la mano del otro. Sin duda se cayeron muy bien a la primera.

-Y dime, ¿Qué haces aquí Sairaorg? – pregunto Rias.

-Ah, por el idiota.

-¿Ya han llegado?

-Agares y Astaroth llegaron antes que Zeferdoll. En cuanto llego este se puso a pelear con Agares. – En ese instante se sintió un temblor – Pufff, es por eso que no debemos encontrarnos antes de la reunión.

Avanzaron hasta una puerta, la cual abrió el pelinegro. Al entrar pudieron ver a dos grupos de demonio que expulsaban aura asesina y un montón de comida. Sin que nadie se diese cuenta Natsu corrió hacia la comida y empezó a devorar, claro que Happy no tardo en unírsele. Mientras con los dos grupos de demonios apareció una chica hermosa que llevaba gafas y su mirada era fría y cortante. Su familia, que estaban vestidos de forma elegante, estaba detrás.

Uno de los grupos de demonios tenía aspecto de duendes malignos. Los otros parecían demonios comunes.

-Zeferdoll, ¿quieres que te ayude a iniciar una pelea? Incluso si te mato no seré culpada por las personas de encima.

-¡cállate zorra! ¡Todas las mujeres de la familia del Maou sois unas putas vírgenes! ¡Te dije que me gustaría tener una ceremonia formal de apertura para ti! ¡Como odio a las vírgenes!

-"Menudo gilipollas el muy imbécil." – pensaron las Gremory.

Sairaorg se acercó hasta los demonios y hablo mientras Natsu lo miraba de reojo.

-Seekvaria, princesa de la familia Agares y Zeferdoll, hijo rebelde de la familia Glaysa-Laboas. Si seguís adelante usare mis puños. Es mi última advertencia.

-"Sin duda es fuerte." – pensó Natsu al notar como el aura del pelinegro aumentaba poco a poco.

-Para la incompetente familia Bael…

PUM

El delincuente salió volando contra la pared gracias a un puñetazo de Sairaorg. Perdió el conocimiento ya que no se levantaba.

-Te lo dije.

-¡Maldito! / ¡Bastardo! / ¡Hijo de puta!– fueron los gritos de los siervos del delincuente.

-Sera mejor que ayudéis a vuestro amo. No tenéis nada que hacer contra mí. Además, la reunión empezara dentro de poco. – Luego se dirigió a la chica de lentes – Sera mejor que vayas a arreglarte. – La chica asintió y salió de la sala junto a su familia – Llamad al persona, quiero tomarme un té con mi prima y en esta situación no puedo. – le dijo a su familia.

Ya en la reunión estaban todos los jóvenes demonios y sus familias se presentaban.

-Soy Seekvaria Agares, próxima jefe de la familia Agares, archiduque.

-Encantada de conoceros. Soy Rias Gremory, próxima líder de la familia Gremory.

-Soy Sona Sitri, próxima líder de la familia Sitri.

-Soy Sairaorg Bael, próximo líder de la familia Bael, jerarquía Gran Rey.

-Soy Diodora Astaroth, próximo líder de la familia Astaroth, por favor cuiden de mí. – se presentó un niño de semblante amable.

-"Este niño me da mal rollo." – pensó Natsu.

-La familia Glaysa-Laboas parece haber tenido problemas el otro día entre familiares. El que era el anterior futuro líder murió en un accidente, por lo que Zeferdoll se ha convertido en su próximo líder. – explico Sairaorg.

-Oye Natsu, presta atención. – le recrimino Saji al ver la cara de aburrido de Natsu, que estaba por dormirse.

-Pero es que me aburro.

-Da igual. Eres el Sekiryuutei. Tienes que prestar atención.

-Eso da igual. Además, ¿Por qué te molesta tanto? – le pregunto serio. El estar ahí quieto no iba con él.

-Es porque eres el siervo del que Rias-sempai está más orgullosa. A mí me gustaría serlo de Kaichou.

Antes de que Natsu pudiera hablar un empleado apareció. – siento la espera. La reunión ya puede empezar.

Al entrar en la habitación pudieron ver que había sillones colocados en lugares muy altos. Natsu reconoció a Sirzechs y Serafall. Los otros no los conocía pero según le dijo Kiba ellos eran Belcebú y Asmodeus. Los cuatro emitían una poderosa aura.

-"Estos son los cuatro Maous. Ahora entiendo por qué de su título." – pensó el mago.

Los seis líderes jóvenes avanzaron un paso. El delincuente tenía la mejilla inflamada debido al golpe de Sairaorg.

-Bueno, ya estamos todos reunidos. Vosotros seis sois los líderes de la próxima generación. Esta reunión se realiza en un ciclo regular, de manera que podamos examinaros. – dijo uno de los Maous mientras juntaba sus manos.

-Aunque parece que en cuanto se vieron lucharon. – dijo hombre con bigote con sarcasmo.

-Ustedes seis sois demonios de la próxima generación que tiene el más alto grado de nobleza, por eso quiero que hagáis juntos el debut y aumentes su poder de esta manera. – dijo Sirzechs.

-¿Con el tiempo lucharemos también contra la Brigada del Caos? – pregunto Sairaorg.

-No lo sé. Sin embargo no quiero enviar a demonios jóvenes si es posible. – respondió Sirzechs.

-No lo entiendo. Incluso si somos jóvenes nos dedicamos a realizar parte de la responsabilidad de los demonios. No podemos depender de la bondad de nuestros protectores.

-Reconozco tu valor Sairaorg, sin embargo sería una gran pérdida si uno de vosotros fallece. Sois la próxima generación, nuestro tesoro. Espero que lo entiendas. – explico el Maou pelirrojo.

-Entendido.

-Bien. Ahora vamos a escuchar sus metas para el futuro.

El primero en responder a Sirzechs fue Sairaorg.

-Mi sueño es llegar a ser Maou.

Casi todo lo miraron con asombro. Otros, Natsu, lo miraban con una sonrisa, no le sorprendió nada.

-No existen precedentes de un demonio de la familia del Gran Rey sea Maou.

-Cuando la gente del Inframundo sienta que no hay elección, sino para convertirme en Maou, yo me convertiré en uno.

Otra vez casi todos miraban asombrados al pelinegro. La próxima en hablar fue Rias.

-Mi sueño es convertirme en líder de Gremory y ganar en los Rating Game.

-Mi sueño es construir una escuela para los Rating Game en el inframundo. – dijo Sona después de Rias.

-¿No existe uno ya para eso?

-Esa es solo para demonios de clase alta. La que quiero construir es para demonios de clase media y baja.

Hubo un silencio hasta que se escuchó la risa de los de arriba.

-Jajajajajajajajajajaja.

-¡Eso es imposible!

-¡Esto es simplemente genial!

-¡Ya veo! ¡Así que tú eres una niña que sueña!

-¡Es bueno ser joven! Tengo que decir que menos mal que eso lo has dicho aquí antes del debut.

-Incluso si el Inframundo ha cambiado entre demonios de clase alta, los demonios de clase baja y reencarnados todavía existe discriminación. – explico Kiba.

-Parece que los Gremory son una excepción. – dijo Lucy.

-Así es Lucy-san, pero ya viste cómo es esto en realidad.

Natsu, Lucy y Happy se estaban cabreando. A ninguno de los dos le gustaba que la gente se riera de los sueños de los demás. Ninguno en Fairy Tail consentía tal cosa. Si eso pasaba golpeaban al imbécil que se burlaba de los sueños de los demás.

-Lo digo en serio. – dijo Sona.

Serafall asintió a sus palabras. Estaba orgullosa de su hermana. Por su posición no podía ayudarla.

-Sona Sitri-dono. Los demonios de clase baja trabajan para sus amos, demonios de clase alta, y solo se seleccionan por su talento. Las viejas familias pensarían que es una pérdida de clase. Aunque se diga que nuestro mundo está en periodo de cambio este puede ser bueno o malo. No hay interés en un centro de enseñanza para demonios de clase baja.

-¿Qué están diciendo? – Recrimino Saji – No soporto que se burlen de nuestro sueño. No entiendo porque os oponéis a pesar de nuestras buenas intenciones.

-Guarda silencio reencarnado. Sona-dono deberías educar mejor a tu siervo.

-Le pido disculpas. Saji guarda silencio. Ya hablaremos más tarde. Ya les dije mi sueño, eso es todo.

Sona miro fijamente a Saji y este bajo la cabeza mientras se disculpaba con ella.

-¡En ese caso, si mi Sona-chan consigue una buena puntuación en los juegos no habrá ninguna queja! Podrá cumplir su sueño dependiendo de los juegos. – Dijo Serafall con un claro enojo - ¡Ustedes viejos-samas han unido fuerzas para atormentar a Sona-chan! ¡Si la intimidan un poco más los piensos atormentar!

Los dos Maous miraban con los ojos como platos a Serafall mientras Sona se tapaba la cara por la vergüenza. Natsu, Lucy y Happy se aguantaban las ganas de reír.

-Muy bien. Entonces jugaran el Rating Game entre ellos. – Dijo Sirzechs asombrando a todos – Rias, Sona, ¿no les gustaría luchar entre ustedes? - Ambas chicas se miraron entre ellas sorprendidas – Originalmente el juego de Rias tendría lugar dentro de poco. Azazel ha reunido a los fans de los Rating Games de los distintos poderes para ver a los jóvenes. Así que ambas luchareis.

Ambas volvieron a mirarse, pero esta vez de forma retadora.

-No pienso perder contra ti Rias.

-Eso mismo digo yo Sona.

-¡Que emociónate! ¡Un partido entre Rias-chan y Sona-chan! – grito Serafall.

-Bien pues. El juego será el veinte de agosto en tiempo humano.

Después de la reunión el grupo Gremory volvió a la residencia Gremory. Lucy fue llamada por Azazel, por lo cual se separó del resto. Cuando llego la noche llego Azazel y Lucy

-Estamos a veintiocho de julio en tiempo humano, no quedan veinte días para entrenar.

-Espera un momento, - interrumpió Natsu - ¿Qué te ha pasado Luce?

-Veo que lo has notado. Azazel ha conseguido activar el Segundo Origen, por lo que ya tengo activado el mío. – le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Genial. Me pregunto qué serás capaz ahora.

-Continuo. – Dijo Azazel – Mañana se reunirán en el jardín para explicar vuestros métodos de entrenamiento.

-Hai.

-El baño termal está listo. – anuncio Grayfia.

-Hai.

Todos salieron al baño salvo Natsu que se quedó con Benelana.

-Etto Benelana.

-¿Si Natsu-kun?

-¿Cómo de conocidos son mi padre y los otros dragones?

-Bueno… nadie salvo los líderes de las Tres Facciones y Odín saben que son de Earthland, pero eso no quiere decir que no sean famosos. Metalicana, el dragón de metal, sus escamas son las más duras que se hayan conocido. Grandine, la dragona del viento, no hay dragón que sea superior a ella en el aire, bueno dragón y no dragón jejeje. E Igneel, el dragón de fuego, su fuego era superior a cualquier otro dragón, solo Tannin competía con él. Los tres dragones estaban igualados a los Reyes Dragones, aunque creen que incluso los superaban. Y los dragonslayers eran poderosos, podían enfrentarse a dragones de primer nivel, e incluso a los Reyes Dragones.

-Impresionante. – dijo asombrado.

-Por eso es tan conocido. Al igual que los otros dos.

-Entiendo. Gracias por explicármelo.

-Puedes hablar conmigo cuando quieras.

Natsu salió de la sala y se reunió con Kiba, Gray y Azazel en el baño.

-¿Frosty?

-Oi cabeza lava. – Saludo el pelinegro – Ya tengo activado mi Segundo Origen. Ahora podre darte una paliza.

-Eso no te lo crees princesa de hielo.

-¡¿Quieres pelea imbécil?!

-¡Cuando quieras!

-Jajaja. Como esperaba. Los ríos del inframundo son aguas termales. – Dijo Azazel para cambiar de conversación - Sobre todo si se trata de la familia Gremory, entonces es un manantial. Jajaja.

Gasper no quería entrar por lo que Natsu se acercó a él y lo agarro de la muñeca.

-¡Kya! ¡Por favor, no quiero entrar! – grito el vampiro con la toalla sujeta al pecho.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces poniéndote la toalla en el pecho? Eres un hombre.

-¡Calla!

Natsu no hizo caso y tiro al vampiro a la piscina.

-¡Nooooo! ¡Me derrito! ¡Natsu-sempai malvado!

Natsu hizo caso omiso y se metió de nuevo.

-Sí que eres raro. – le dijo Gray a Gasper.

-Por cierto Natsu, - lo llamo Azazel - ¿Qué tal vas con el Balance Breaker?

-Bueno… le pedí a Ddraig que hiciera un cambio. No me gustaba usar esa armadura.

Azazel abrió los ojos a más no poder para después llorar de la risa.

-Jajaja. Esto nunca lo he visto antes Jajaja. Y te ha dicho algo. – le dijo mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas.

-Bueno... al principio también se rio como tú, luego me dijo que vería lo que puede hacer.

-Ya veo. Tengo ganas de ver tu nuevo Balance Breaker.

-Yo también deseo verlo Natsu-kun.

-Siiii. Yo también quiero verlo sempai.

-Yo también quiero ver que hará Ddraig.

Empezaron a reír hasta que oyeron a las chicas al otro lado.

-Ara ara Rias, ¿tu pecho se hizo más grande?, ¿puedo tocarlo?

-¿Tu crees? Pero tu sujetador es más grande que el mío.

-Mi viejo sujetador es un poco estrecho, sin embargo una mujer se vuelve más audaz cuando tiene un socio a quien le gustaría mostrar su cuerpo.

-Deja de estimular tanto a Natsu.

-Yo creo que no sirve de mucho que Akeno lo estimule.

-¿A qué te refieres Lucy?

-En el gremio ha visto a casi todas las mujeres desnudas y no ha reaccionado.

-Eso es cierto. – afirmo Erza – Llevo bañándome con él y Gray desde pequeños y no ha pasado nada, nunca.

-"No queremos morir." – pensaron los dos magos.

-Ara, eso será por su táctica.

-¿?

-Se hace el asexual para que no le digan nada, pero seguro que es un pervertido. – afirmo Akeno. A Natsu casi le da algo al ver que Akeno averiguo su estrategia.

-Eso explicaría muchas cosas. – asintió Erza.

-La verdad es que tengo un poco de envidia. – Dijo Xenovia – Las cuatro tenéis buenos pechos. Los míos son grandes pero no tanto.

-Ara ara. Xenovia, me entere de que los pechos se hacen más grandes frotándolos.

-¿En serio? Creo que probare a ver si funciona.

-Es bueno ser joven, ¿no Rias? Por cierto, sobre la base de este sentimiento, realmente han sido cada vez más grande.

-¡A-Akeno, saca las manos de mis pechos! Ahhh… ¡¿Dónde coño has aprendido a hacer eso?!

-Fufú. Que agradable sensación. Probemos aquí.

-¡No! ¡Para! Ahhh. Decidí que Natsu sería el primero en hacer eso. Ahhh.

Mientras en el otro lado Azazel, Gray y Natsu estaban atentos a la conversación.

-¿Queréis echar un vistazo?

Pregunto Azazel con mirada sucia a unos sonrojados Natsu y Gray, con sangre en nariz. Ambos asintieron. Entonces el caído cogió a ambos de los brazos y los lanzo al aire.

-¡Cabronazo! / ¡Hijoputa!

Ambos cayeron al lado de las chicas, justamente en medio de todas ellas. Ambos se levantaron y observaron a las desnudas chicas que había delante de ellos. Esperaban que les gritasen o golpeasen, pero eso no paso… bueno, a Gray lo lanzaron de regreso y Erza salió de los baños para dar intimidad, claro que más roja que su pelo al imaginarse lo que pasara. Por su parte Koneko se sumergió hasta la nariz.

-Hola Natsu, ¿fuiste lanzado por Azazel? ¿Te lavaste correctamente?

-Fufú. Natsu-kun eres muy atrevido.

Ambas se cogieron de los brazos de Natsu pegando sus cuerpos al de él.

-Te cogí.

-Akeno, aléjate de mí Natsu.

De repente una rubia cabellera tenia a Natsu abrazado por delante, torso con torso.

-Alejaos vosotras dos de él.

Las tres se miraban retadoras mientras Natsu hacia lo imposible para que su miembro no se levantara.

-De ninguna manera. He decidido disfrutar las termas con Natsu-kun. Ya estoy calentando nuestros cuerpos, aunque a él no hace falta. Su cuerpo se siente bien de solo tocarlo. – dijo Akeno mientras se aferraba más al mago.

-¡Basta! ¡El cuerpo de Natsu es mío! Ahhh me siento muy sensible. Será por lo de antes o porque te estoy tocando. – susurro eso ultimo Rias en el oído del mago.

-¡Y una mierda! ¡Que sea tu siervo no quiere decir que sea tuyo! – grito la rubia mientras se apegaba más al mago.

-"O me largo o me violan. Aunque no es mala idea." – pensó el mago.

-Como suponía. Es imposible arrebatar a Natsu lejos de esas tres. No tengo más opción que mirar desde lejos por hoy.

Al día siguiente, por la mañana en el jardín, estaban reunidos el grupo Gremory mas Erza y Gray.

-Déjenme decir esto. Lo primero es que ahora diré el programa de entrenamiento. Hay gente que consigue resultados en poco tiempo y gente que tiene resultados a largo tiempo. Vosotros sois de los primero, así que empezare por ti, Rias. – La nombrada lo escucho con seriedad – Desde pequeña has tenido mucha suerte. Tienes talento, capacidad física y poder mágico. Incluso si vives como ahora te convertirás en un poderoso demonio. Sigue este entrenamiento – le dijo mientras le entregaba un papel – Parece simple, pero debes mejorar tus capacidades como Rey. – Rias asintió – Ahora Akeno. – un pequeño silencio – Acepta tu sangre. – La aludida lo miro asombrada – Es lo único que puedo decirte. Mientras no la aceptes no podrás desarrollar todo tu poder. Ahora Kiba y Xenovia. – Los aludido miraron – Señorita Erza, - la pelirroja lo miro interrogante – me gustaría que los entrenase a ambos. – Los dos "caballos" miraron asombrados – Eres una espadachín formidable, además de tener el Segundo Origen activado, eres la más capacitada para entrenarles. – Erza asintió – Kiba, debes mantener el Balance Breaker por un día entero. Acostúmbrate a él. Harás el entrenamiento básico. – El rubio asintió – Xenovia, para usar a Durandal debes ser capaz de usar otra espada sagrada. Es una espada especia. – la peli azul asintió – Gasper, no tengas miedo, ese es tu mayor obstáculo. Mejora tu magia y el "Alfil", además de mejorar para salir en público, que tus movimientos no sean obstáculos. – El vampiro asintió tembloroso – Koneko, lo mismo que Akeno. – La aludida asintió frustrada – Gray, tu Segundo Origen está activado, pero tu entrenamiento consistirá en conseguir ataques más poderosos usando menos magia. – El pelinegro asintió entendiendo a que se refería – Lucy, tu entrenamiento consistirá en tres parte. La primera será que consigas abrir tres puertas y mantenerlas bastante tiempo, y convocar el Urano Metria tu sola. – La rubia lo miro con preocupación – No te preocupes, con tu Segundo Origen no deberías tener problemas. Tu segundo entrenamiento será físico. Tienes una gran resistencia, pero no sabes luchar cuerpo a cuerpo, aunque por lo que me han dicho tienes buenas patadas. – Dijo mirando a Natsu, que desvió la mirada – Por lo que se tus espíritus podrían ayudarte en eso. Y por último debes ampliar el alcance de tu Sacred Gear, claro que sin curar a los enemigos, solo aliados. – Esta asintió – Por ultimo Natsu. Deberás acompañarme.

Todos se levantaron de la mesa y se alejaron un poco de la mansión. De repente apareció un círculo mágico y aparecieron dos magos más Mavis.

-¡Gajeel! / ¡Cabeza de metal! / ¡Wendy! – gritaron los cuatro magos.

-¡Natsu-san! ¡Gray-san! ¡Lucy-san! ¡Erza-san! – saludo la niña mientras los abrazaba.

-Salamander, hielito, coneja, Titania. – saludo Gajeel.

-¿Cómo estáis aquí? – pregunto Natsu.

-Eso es porque los Maous nos han dado un pase para estar sin problemas en el Inframundo demoniaco. Además de en el de los caídos gracias a Azazel. – explico Mavis.

-Ahhh.

Los Gremory y los dos dragonslayers se presentaron. Después de los saludos notaron una fuerte presión. Natsu, Wendy y Gajeel abrieron los ojos como platos y miraron al cielo. Hay apareció un enorme dragón de quince metros de altura, enormes fauces, gruesas piernas y brazos y enormes alas.

-Un dragón. – susurraron los dragonslayers.

-Él es Tannin, ex rey dragón. – aclaro Azazel.

-Azazel, te sobra valor para entrar en territorio de demonios.

-Que sepas que he entrado sin problemas. Es más, tengo autorización. Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, el será vuestro maestro.

Los tres magos miraron a Azazel para luego mirar a Tannin.

-Ya veo. – Dijo Tannin – Los hijos de Igneel, Grandine y Metalicana. Me alegro de conoceros.

-Igualmente. – respondieron los tres.

-Esto me trae recuerdos. – dijo Natsu.

-Gihi. Hacía tiempo que no entrenábamos con uno.

-Que nostalgia. – concluyo Wendy.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo Ddraig.

-[Ahhh, que nostalgia Tannin.] – dijo Ddraig, que apareció en el brazo de Natsu.

-Antes Tannin era un Rey Dragon, pero se convirtió en demonio. – Aclaro Azazel – Meteor Blaze Dragon Tannin. Se dice que su aliento iguala al impacto de un meteorito. Es el único dragón que igualaba a tu padre en poder de fuego. Tannin ayuda a estos chicos.

-Sera un honor ayudar a entrenar a los hijos de mis amigos.

-Tienes veinte días para entrenarlos. Ddraig dice que hará un cambio en el Balance Breaker a gusto de Natsu.

-¿En serio? Creo que me imagino que será.

-Bien. Nos vemos en veinte días. – anuncio Azazel.

-Dad lo mejor de vosotros. – dijo Rias.

-Señorita Rias. – La llamo Tannin - ¿Puedo coger esas montañas? Necesitare mucho espacio para estos tres.

-Por supuesto.

-¡Estoy encendido!

Cada uno se fue a su lugar. Kiba y Xenovia se fueron con Erza no sin antes recibir unas palabras del resto de magos.

-Kiba, Xenovia, ha sido un placer conoceros. – dijo Lucy.

-Nos vemos en la próxima vida. – dijo Natsu.

-Aye.

-Rezare por vosotros. – dijo Gray.

-Qué mala suerte tenéis. – dijo Gajeel.

-Suerte. – dijo Wendy.

Los dos "caballos" se miraron con miedo para después seguir a Titania.

-Oi. ¿Dónde están Charle y Lili? – pregunto Gray.

-Están dentro de la mansión. – aclaro Wendy.

-¡Charleeeee! ¡Voy por tiiiiii!

Happy salió como alma que lleva al diablo. Los demás le miraron con una gota en la nuca. Natsu, Gajeel y Wendy subieron encima de Tannin y esta partió rumbo a las montañas. Al llegar los tres se bajaron del dragón.

-¿Y ahora?

-Tendréis que esperar. Tienen que venir otros dos.

-¿?

Poco después en el cielo aparecieron dos dragones más. Uno era azul oscuro y la otra de color dorado. Ambos eran un poco más pequeños que Tannin. Al aterrizar miraron a los tres mata dragones que tenían delante.

-Así que ellos son sus hijos. – dijo con seriedad el dragón azul.

-Sin duda. Se nota que son sus hijos. – dijo con una sonrisa la dragón dorado.

-Gajeel, Wendy, ellos serán vuestro maestros. Id con ellos.

-Hai.

Gajeel se puso en frente del dragón azul y ambos se miraron con seriedad para después subirse el mago encima del dragón. Wendy sonrió a la dragona y está igual. Los dos dragones con sus pupilos se marcharon dejando a Tannin y Natsu solos.

-Me sería difícil entrenaron a los tres al mismo tiempo en tan poco tiempo, así que me ayudaron. Ambos lucharon junto a Metalicana y Grandine, por eso los elegí.

-Oye Tannin, ¿Por qué te convertiste en demonio?

-Lo hice por dos motivos. El primero fue para participar en los Juegos, el segundo fue para conseguir un territorio en el que crecen las Manzanas Dragón. Nuestra especie las necesita para vivir. Después de convertirme en Clase Suprema, aunque ya lo era, conseguí ese territorio. Allí entreno a dragones jóvenes.

-Que ganas de ir allí.

-Ya iremos. Ahora a entrenar.

Tannin se lanzó con gran velocidad hacia Natsu mientras cubría una de sus garras de fuego. Natsu reacciono en el último momento para evitar que Tannin le hiciera una gran herida.

-Tienes buenos reflejos cachorro. Veamos tus demás habilidades de dragón.

Esta vez le lanzo un rugido de fuego. Natsu iba a comérselo pero al final acabo esquivándolo, quemándose un poco.

-"Como suponía. No puedo comerme aun sus llamas. Es igual que con el rubio ese. Solo necesito tiempo."

-Veo que no puedes comer mis llamas.

-¡¿?!

-Recuerda que también luche junto con dragonslayers. Estas muy lejos de ellos. Sin usar el poder de Ddraig estas muy lejos de el nivel mas poderoso de un dragonslayer. Por lo que se podrían llegar al nivel de Reyes Dragones e incluso superarlos, pero para eso además de entrenar deben bañarse en sangre de dragon.

-¡¿En serio?!

-Si. Ahora continuemos.

Pasaron varios días entrenando sin descanso. Natsu apenas podía dormir, comer o hacer sus necesidades. Tannin lo atacaba en cualquier momento.

-Tienes que mejorar tu fuego. Aun estas lejos del nivel de fuego de Igneel.

-¿Y que hago?

-Concentra tus llamas. Haz que sean pequeños soles en miniatura. Asi conseguiras que tu fuego este mas cerca de mi nivel.

Poco a poco Natsu conseguia que sus llamas fueran mas poderosas. A veces entraba en modo Dragón de fuego y trueno para atacarle. Aprendia a usar menos poder mágico y concentrarlo para conseguir ataques mas poderosos con menos agotamiento. Aun no podía usar el Balance Breaker, por lo que entrenaba su poder de mata dragones.

-¿Cómo os va?

De entre los matorrales apareció Azazel con varios bentos. Tannin y Natsu dejaron de entrenar y este ultimo se lanzo como salvaje a los bentos que tenia Azazel.

-Si que tienes hambre. Lo han preparado Rias, Akeno y Lucy. – luego miro a Tannin - ¿Y que tal?

-Va mejorando. No tiene el poder de los antiguos dragonslayers, pero sin duda tiene potencial para superarlos. Me temo que aun no puede usar el Balance Breaker, pero Ddraig dijo que podría usarlo dentro de poco.

-Eso es una buena noticia.

-Oye Azazel, ¿Qué iba a usar vali cuando canto? – pregunto Natsu.

-El [Juggernaut-Drive].

-¿Y eso que es?

-Es el poder sellado de los dos dragones. Es un poder temporal que rivaliza con Dios, pero tiene un riesgo enorme. Disminuye la vida del portador, además de hacer que pierda la razón. Vali puede controlarlo varios minutos por su poder mágico. Creo que tu también podrias controlarlo. Te aconsejo no usarlo, al menos que sea necesario.

-No creo que lo use.

-Bueno. Cambiemos de tema. ¿Qué piensas de Akeno, Natsu?

-¿?

-Me refiero como mujer.

-Es muy atractiva.

-Bueno. Quiero que cuides de ella en lugar de mi amigo.

-¿Su padre?

-Exacto.

-Sin problemas.

-Me alegro. Ahora el problema es Koneko.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Se a derrumbado. Tiene miedo de su poder y se a excedido con su entrenamiento. Lucy puede curarla físicamente, pero ya esta, solo eso.

-Entiendo.

-Bueno. Voy a llevarte al castillo por petición de Benelana. Tannin te lo traeré mañana por la mañana.

-Bien. Yo ire a ver como van los otros dos y después ire a mi territorio.

Al llegar a la mansión Natsu se fue con Benelana a una sala donde empezaron a bailar.

-Vas mejorando Natsu, pero aun tienes mucho que practicar. Tomemos un descanso.

Ambos se sentaron en una silla y bebieron un poco.

-Etto Benelana, ¿Por qué hago esto solo?

-Porque Kiba ya lo ha hecho y Gasper sabe comportarse al ser miembro de una distinguida familia de vampiros. Debido a que tendras que hacer actos de presencia junto a Rias en la alta sociedad tienes que saber ciertas cosas.

-¿Rias y yo?

-Ups, me descuide. Bueno, aquí debes llamar a Rias correctamente. En la escuela le dices Buchou… a veces, pero aquí debes hacerlo correctamente. Ya se que al ser un medio dragon, casi uno, no tienes los modales que debe tener el futuro es… Uy casi se me escapa algo otra vez. En fin, debes aprender y punto.

-Hai. "¿Que me ocultas?" Otra pregunta, ¿Qué pasa con Koneko?

-Un exceso de trabajo ordinario. Se recuperara en unos días.

-Estoy preocupado.

-Esta haciendo su mejor esfuerzo. Koneko no tuvo una infancia feliz. Su hermana la abandono de pequeña y Koneko tiene miedo de su poder. Es una Nekomata. Su especie sobresale en el manejo de youjutsu, pero su hermana también puede usar el Sennjutsu. Su aumento de poder no paraba por lo que su hermana mayor mato a su dueño, convirtiéndose ambas en demonios exiliados. Koneko se quedo atrás. Sirzechs la salvo y se convirtió en Torre de Rias y paso a llamarse koneko.

-Ya veo. En mi gremio ninguno tuvo una buena infancia. Nos parecemos bastante.

-Por eso creo que puedes ayudarla Natsu-kun. Confio en ti.

-Hai. Natsu se levanto y se fue en busca de koneko.

-"Has elegido muy bien Rias, pero me temo que tendrás competencia." – pensó divertida la mujer.

* * *

Bueno, después de unos días ya estoy aquí. Cada miembro que salga se le activara el Segundo Origen y se le contara lo que a pasado hasta el momento. Si hay preguntas un review o Mensaje Privado.


	17. Nekomata

Fairy Tail ni High School DxD son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Naruto Kurosaki Uzumaki: ¿re subido? Tío, no sé de qué hablas. En esta historia no he re subido nada. Si me lo puedes explicar te daría las gracias.

Qwaiser-Izanagi: Ya lo veras. Y he decidido sacarlos a los tres para entrenar con dragones. Laxus no cuenta.

treeofsakuras: bueno, los dragones no son importantes, no mucho. Son dragones que lucharon junto a sus padres y aprendieron un poco de ellos.

Este fic contendrá momentos echi, violencia y palabrotas.

-comentarios normales-

-"pensamientos"-

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

-["pensamientos de Ddraig, Albion, etc."]

* * *

Capítulo 16:

**NEKOMATA**

Natsu llego a la residencia principal donde fue recibido por Rias.

-¡Natsu!

-Yosh.

Rias corrió a abrazarlo hundiendo su cara en el pecho masculino. Natsu imito el gesto.

-El olor de Natsu sigue siendo el mismo. ¿Sabes qué?, me sentía sola sin ti. Creo que me he acostumbrado a dormir contigo. El no poder sentirte conmigo todos los días me hace sentir mal. Creo que no puedo imaginarme una vida sin ti. Pero lo estamos haciendo por un bien mayor, así que tenemos que esforzarnos más.

-Por supuesto que sí. Etto Rias, ¿Dónde está Koneko?

El semblante de Rias cambio a uno serio y empezó a caminar hasta una habitación. Al entrar se encontró con Akeno al lado de la cama y a Koneko sentada en la cama con sus orejas de gato.

-Natsu-kun, esto es…

-Ya lo sé. Me lo han contado todo.

-Ya veo.

Natsu se acercó hasta la cama y se sentó en el borde.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? – pregunto suave.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto sombría.

-Estoy preocupado por ti. No tienes que sobre esforzarte. Lo único que haces así es acerté daño y ninguno queremos eso. – le volvió a decir preocupado.

-Yo quiero… - dijo en un susurro.

-¿Tú quieres? – volvió a preguntar suave.

-Quiero ser fuerte, como vosotros. Quiero hacer mi cuerpo y espíritu fuerte. Soy una inútil. A pesar de ser una "Torre" soy muy débil e inútil. No quiero usar el poder que hay dentro de mí. No quiero usar mi poder de Nekomata. No quiero convertirme en lo mismo que mi nee-sama.

-Koneko quiero que me escuches atentamente. – La aludida lo miro con lágrimas – No debes temer tu poder. En mi gremio paso lo mismo. Una amiga tenía miedo de su poder porque podía hacer mucho daño, pero sus hermanos aprendieron su magia para que no se sintiera mal, para que viera que no debía tenerle miedo. Koneko, tú no tienes por qué ser igual que tu hermana si usas tu verdadero poder. Solamente si actúas como ella puedes acabar igual. El tener el mismo poder no significa nada, solamente como lo uses significara si eres como ella o no. usa tu poder para proteger a tu familia. Ya verás como no tienes nada que temer. – concluyo con su típica sonrisa.

Akeno miro la escena nerviosa. A ella le pasaba lo mismo, no aceptaba su sangre de ángel caído. Las palabras de Natsu le habían llegado, pero aun así era difícil aceptarlo. Natsu acaricio la cabeza de Koneko y se marchó. A la mañana siguiente volvió a donde Tannin para continuar su entrenamiento. Pasaron los días entrenando hasta que Natsu pudo usar su nuevo Balance Breaker. Sin duda le encantaba el nuevo. También supo de Wendy y Gajeel también estaban mejorando mucho. Su entrenamiento era igual de duro que el de Natsu. Uno de los días Natsu y Tannin estaban descansando cuando Natsu le pregunto algo a Tannin.

-Oye Tannin.

-Dime cachorro.

-He oído que el Dios Bíblico era muy poderoso, pero cuan poderoso era.

Tannin miro con los ojos como platos al joven mago.

-Mmm. Es fácil decirlo. Era el ser más poderoso que existía, incluso más que el viejo Odín. Solo los dragones estaban por encima de él.

-Guau. Sin duda era alguien poderoso.

-Sin duda lo era, pero odiaba a los dragones.

-¿Y eso?

-Una larga historia. Lo único que debes saber es que su sola presencia hacia atemorizar a sus enemigos. Murió en la gran guerra, pero por lo que he oído paso algo para que muriera en ese entonces, claro que no sé qué fue lo que paso.

Después de esa charla Natsu y Tannin siguieron entrenando hasta el día clave. Los entrenamientos variaban entre usar el nuevo Balance Breaker, su estado normal (dragonslayer de fuego) y su estado de dragón de fuego y trueno. Entrenaba de todas las formas que podía. El último día Natsu y Tannin se encontraban combatiendo antes de volver a la residencia Gremory. Natsu estaba en modo dragón de fuego y trueno y el Balance Breaker activado. En ese momento estaba con todo su poder activado. El mago le lanzo un Dragon Short con todo su poder al dragón. Este lanzo un gran rugido. Cuando impactaron ambos ataques se creó una enorme onda de choque debido al impacto. Pero después de eso Natsu le lanzo un rugido de fuego rojo puro rodeado de rayos que Tannin contuvo con su cuerpo recubierto de fuego y sus alas. Después de terminar el ataque se podía ver que algunas de las escamas de Tannin estaban dañadas, por no decir sus alas y el resto del cuerpo.

-Sin duda has mejorado mucho cachorro. Has hecho que use bastante de mi poder en comparación a cuando empezaste. – dijo Tannin.

-Jejeje desde que tengo el Balance Breaker puedo hacer que uses más poder viejo.

-Sin duda. Y ese nuevo Balance Breaker sin duda va contigo.

-¡Yosh!

-Puedes mantener el Balance Breaker por cinco días enteros. Sin duda es mucho tiempo teniendo en cuenta que pudiste usarlo desde hace un par de semanas.

-Es porque soy genial. – dijo con un toque de arrogancia el mago.

-Jajaja igualito que Igneel. En fin creo que es hora de irnos. ¿Quieres subir a mi espalda?

-Por supuesto.

Tannin llevo a Natsu hasta la residencia Gremory. Esta bajo de su espalda y volvió a hablarle.

-Gracias por entrenar conmigo.

-[Sip. Perdón por molestarte Tannin.]

-No tenéis que decir nada. Me divertí mucho. Por cierto, yo también voy a la fiesta. Llevare a mi familia y vendré aquí el día de la fiesta. Me pondré en contacto con los Gremory más tarde.

-Ok. Nos veremos entonces aquí.

Tannin batió sus alas y se marchó atravesando el cielo.

-[Parece que te llevas bien con Tannin.]

-Por supuesto, pero ¿los dragones macho no se llevaban bien con otros machos?

-[Bueno, eso es sobre todo para dragones pequeños y adolescentes o cuando hay hembras de por medio. Si un dragón se mete con las hembras de otro dragón sin duda habrá follón.]

-Posesividad. Espera, sois polígamos.

-[Un dragón es muy posesivo y celoso con sus hembras. Ya lo sabes. Y sí.]

-Vaya. Me pregunto si pasara lo mismo con los dragonslayers.

-[No creo.]

-Natsu-kun.

Natsu se dio la vuelta para ver quien lo llamaba y se fijó que era Kiba.

-Hola Kiba.

-Natsu, Kiba.

Ambos miraron para encontrarse con Xenovia.

-Xenovia. – dijeron ambos.

-Y dime Natsu-kun, ¿Qué tal con Tannin?

-Genial. Sin duda entrenar con un dragón es duro pero es fantástico. ¿Y vosotros con Erza? Veo que estáis bastante mal, parecéis momias. – dijo Natsu después de observar las muchas vendas de ambos.

Ambos se pusieron azules y empezaron a temblar como gelatina.

-Nunca he sufrido tanto en un entrenamiento. Ni siquiera con mi maestro. – dijo Kiba y Xenovia lo secundo.

-Jejeje. – se rio nervioso el mago – Erza es un monstruo cuando se toma las cosas en serio.

-¡Chicos! – la que grito esta vez fue Lucy.

-Hola Luce / Lucy-san / Lucy.

-¿Qué tal tu entrenamiento? – le pregunto Natsu.

-Genial. Ya puedo abrir tres puertas al mismo tiempo durante bastante. Puedo curar a distancia y he mejorado en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

-Eso es bueno. Estos dos – señalando a Kiba y Xenovia – han sobrevivido.

-Ya lo veo. Tenéis suerte.

-¿Suerte?

Todos se pusieron nerviosos a más no poder al ver que Erza estaba seria detrás del grupo.

-¡Erza!

-Ha pasado tiempo. – dijo cambiando a una sonrisa.

-Oi.

-Gray.

-Ara, parece que todos estamos aquí. – saludo Rias

Al poco aparecieron Wendy y Gajeel.

-Hola chicos. – saludo Wendy.

-Gihi. Tenéis todas las ropas destrozadas.

-Tu igual cabeza de metal.

-¡¿Qué has dicho Salamander?!

-¡Lo que has oído!

-Estáis peleando. – dijo Erza en voz ultratumba.

-¡No!

-Bueno. Ahora que estamos todos, por favor entrad. Tomaos una ducha y cambiaos de ropa. Nos reuniremos en la sala de entrenamiento.

Después de ducharse y cambiarse de ropas se reunieron en una sala. Estaban los magos, demonios y Azazel. Cada uno conto como fue su entrenamiento.

-Parece que vosotros tres habéis disfrutado de vuestro entrenamiento. – dijo el caído mirando a los caza dragones.

-Por supuesto. No hay nada mejor que entrenar con un dragón. Aunque Tannin es muy duro. – dijo Natsu.

-Gihi, coincido con Salamander.

-Que nostalgia. – dijo Wendy.

-Vaya. Y yo que pensé que eso sería horrible. – dijo Lucy.

-Para nada. – contestaron los dragonslayers.

-En cambio vosotros dos. – Dijo esta vez mirando a Kiba y Xenovia – Parece que habéis sufrido mucho.

Los dos se miraron y empezaron a sudar frio recordando el entrenamiento de la pelirroja.

-Nunca antes había tenido tanto miedo. – dijeron ambos.

-Eso es bueno. Significa que la señorita Erza lo ha hecho bien. Bueno, parece que habéis conseguido los objetivos. ¿Y que tal tu nuevo Balance Breaker, Natsu?

-Es genial. – contesto sonriendo.

-Bien pues.

Al día siguiente se encontraban Natsu y Gray vestidos con un smoking. El de Natsu era negro con camisa roja, sin corbata y con su bufanda. El de Gray era azul oscuro, casi negro con una camisa azul más clara, sin corbata. Y junto a ellos estaban Gajeel con su típico traje blanco y Lili. Se encontraban hablando de su entrenamiento cuando vieron a alguien.

-¿Dragneel? ¿Fullbuster?

-Hola Saji. Ven que te presente. – Saji se acercó y Natsu le presento – Cabeza de metal, este es Saji. Saji este es Gajeel o cabeza de metal.

-Gihi.- fue lo que "dijo" Gajeel.

-Otro dragonslayers, impresionante.

-¿Y porque estás aquí? – pregunto Gray.

-Porque Kaichou se reunió con Rias-sempai y empezó a vagar sin rumbo por la mansión hasta que llegue aquí. – explico Saji.

-¿Y has entrenado? – Le pregunto Natsu – Porque yo sí.

-Por supuesto. Por cierto Dragneel, ¿te acuerdas de la reunión de hace un mes?

-Etto. – su puso nervioso.

-Él come fuego no se acuerda. – afirmo Gray.

-Pufff. – Suspiro Saji – Lo de la escuela para demonios. Mi sueño es convertirme en maestro.

-¿Vas a enseñar? – preguntaron los tres.

-Es muy difícil conseguir nuestro sueño dado que solo los demonios de clase alta pueden entrar en la escuela de los Rating Game. Parece que poco a poco las cosas se van suavizando. La posibilidad no es cero, por lo que tenemos probabilidad de conseguirlo. Kaichou me ha dicho que quiere hacer algo al respecto. Quiere enseñar a los demonios de clase baja para que puedan participar en los juegos. ¡Incluso estudio en el mundo humano para eso! ¡Sin duda lo conseguiremos!

-Por supuesto que sí. – Afirmo Natsu – Hay que demostrarle a esos idiotas que están equivocados.

-¡Si! ¡Pienso ser profesor en esa escuela para enseñar a los peones! ¡Kaichou ha dicho que me ayudara! ¡Yo ayudare a Kaichou a conseguir su sueño!

-Eso suena bien. – Dijo gray – Hazlo y que nadie te detenga.

-Gihi. El stripper tiene razón.

-¡¿A quién llamas stripper?!

-A ti. Y ponte ropa.

-¡¿Cuándo?!

-Natsu ciento la espera, parece que Saji-kun vino.

Los chicos miraron detrás de él y vieron a las chicas vestidas con vestidos occidentales. No solo las Gremory, sino que también las Sitri y Erza y Wendy Llevaban un poco de maquillaje, su pelo arreglado y unos preciosos vestidos… ¡¿QUE HAGO HABLANDO DE VESTIDOS?!

Lo más extraño era que Gasper también estaba vistiendo uno.

-Salamander, ¿Qué hace ese niño vistiendo de mujer?

-¡Gasper! ¡Ponte ahora mismo un traje! – le grito Natsu.

-¡P-pero yo quiero llevar un vestido!

-¡Y una mierda! ¡Ponte un traje o te quemo el vestido!

-¡Nooooo! – grito y corrió detrás de Lucy.

-Ya déjalo Natsu. – le dijo la rubia.

-Oi Saji, ¿Qué te pasa? – le pregunto gray.

El aludido estaba mirando embobado a zona. De repente se escuchó un fuerte sonido y Natsu sonrió ampliamente.

-Ya ha llegado. – dijo llamando la atención de todos.

-Tannin y su familia ha llegado. – informo un mayordomo.

Natsu salió corriendo al encuentro con Tannin. Al salir pudo ver que había diez dragones de su mismo tamaño. Entre ellos estaban los maestros de Wendy y Gajeel.

-Yosh viejo.

-Hola Natsu, como te dije he venido.

-Ya veo.

-Buenas noches Tannin-sama. – saludo Rias que venía con los demás.

-Oh señorita Rias. Esta hermosa esta noche, todas lo estáis. Colocare una barrera para que vuestros vestidos y peinados no se estropeen por el viento.

-Muchas gracias Tannin-sama.

-Oi cerilla, con esto y la isla podrás restregarle a Laxus lo que dijo de los dragones.

-Tienes razón Frosty.

Después de que se subieran a los dragones estos empezaron a volar en dirección a la fiesta. Natsu iba montado en la cabeza de Tannin con los ojos cerrados disfrutando del vuelo.

-Oye Natsu, ¿tú no te mareabas? – le pregunto curiosa Rias.

-Aye, eso es porque Tannin no es un transporte, aye. – le explico Happy.

-Los dragonslayers son raros. – afirmo Lili desde el dragón que compartía con Gajeel.

-Pero Wendy no se marea en ninguno. – les dijo orgullosa Charle desde la maestra de Wendy.

-[Ver este paisaje desde lo alto de un dragón es una experiencia indescriptible.] – dijo Ddraig con una sonrisa amarga.

-Jajaja. Es una experiencia interesante Ddraig. Sin contarme a mí solo quedan como dragones activos Ophis, Tiamat y el Gran Rojo. Los demás o están jubilados o sellados en Sacred Gear.

Siguieron volando hasta que llegaron a su destino. Era un hotel de lujo a gran altura que estaba en un boque en el límite del territorio Gremory. Al llegar los dragones aterrizaron y bajaron de encima de ellos.

-Gracias por el viaje Tannin-sama. – dio las gracias Rias.

Los dragones alzaron el vuelo y se dirigieron a otra área. Después fueron conducidos al hotel por los empleados utilizando una limusina. Natsu y Gajeel maldecían a los transportes mientras Gray se reía de ellos. Por desgracia el Troia de Wendy no funcionaba ya en ellos.

-Buchuo, ¿y Azazel? – pregunto Lucy.

-Vendrá después de reunirse con Onii-sama y el maestro Makarov.

Después de bajarse de la limusina fueron guiados hasta el interior del hotel.

-Parece que el partido será en la enorme planta superior. Hablad de manera adecuada, ¿vale?

-Hai.

Entraron a un ascensor y salieron a una hermosa sala llena de demonios y mucha comida deliciosa. Antes de que Natsu saliera corriendo Rias le hablo.

-Ahora estamos en ronda de saludos Natsu, tendrás que esperar para comer.

Natsu cambio a una cara de desilusión absoluta.

-Hay mucha gente. – dijo Gasper desde la espalda de Natsu.

-Piensa que es parte de la decoración.

Después de dar muchos saludos pudieron descansar. Natsu empezó a comer con "modales" todo lo que podía. Akeno, Rias, Wendy, Charle, Erza y Lucy conversaban con otras mujeres, Kiba estaba rodeado de mujeres mientras que Xenovia, Gasper, Gray, Happy (con un pez), Lili y Gajeel conversaban y comían. Natsu paro de comer al notar a una figura femenina a su lado. Trago lo que tenía en la boca, se la limpio y se fijó en la muchacha. Al principio no la reconoció pero luego se acordó.

-Ah. Tú eres la hermana del pájaro imbécil.

-Ha pasado tiempo, Sekiryuutei. Ravel Phenex es mi nombre, por si no se acuerda. Claro que se recuerda más la destrucción que provocaste.

-No sería de Fairy Tail si no destruyera. – afirmo Gray.

-Gihi. Eso es cierto. Siempre andamos destruyendo ciudades.

Esto sorprendió tanto a Ravel como a Xenovia y Gasper.

-Bueno, ¿Cómo está tu hermano? – le pregunto Natsu.

-Estas deprimido. Su humillante derrota lo ha dejado hundido, pero le pasa por prepotente. Ahora soy un Alfil libre ya que mi madre no participa en los juegos, ya que soy su sierva ahora. P-por cierto, ¿puedo llamarte por tu nombre? – le pregunto sonrojada.

-Por supuesto. – le contesto con una sonrisa provocando un mayor sonrojo en la joven rubia.

-Entonces te llamare Natsu-sama.

-Deja el sama, con Natsu basta.

-¡No! ¡Esto es importante!

Natsu la miro extrañado para luego encogerse de hombros. Luego vio como una figura se le acercaba.

-Ravel-sama, Danna-sama la llama.

-Ok. Etto Natsu-sama, ¿le gustaría tomar él te conmigo y probar una torta preparada por mí la próxima vez que nos veamos? – le pregunto nerviosa y sonrojada.

-No veo porque no. – le respondió con su sonrisa, que la sonrojo más.

-Entonces, con su permiso. – hizo una reverencia y se fio.

-Oi stripper, ¿es cosa mía o Salamander tiene muchas mujeres a su alrededor? – pregunto confundido Gajeel.

-No te lo imaginas cabeza oxidada. El cabrón de los ojos bizcos duerme desnudo en la cama junto a Lucy, Rias y Akeno. – le dijo con claro enojo mirando a Natsu.

-¡No me jodas! – grito el ojirojo.

Mientras con Natsu.

-Oye Natsu Dragneel.

-¿Y tú eres?

-Veo que no te acuerdas de mí. Soy Isabela de la familia Phenex. Soy la escolta de Ravel-sama.

-Ahhh.

-Quería decirle que agradezco que aceptara la petición de Ravel-sama. Disfrute de la fiesta.

Y dicho esto se fue.

-Natsu-sempai tiene muchos amigos demonios. – dijo Gasper con admiración.

Todos se estaban relajando o aburriendo (Gray, Gajeel y Natsu). Entonces el pelirrosa vio a Koneko salir rápidamente hacia el ascensor. Por su expresión parecía absorta. Frunció el entrecejo para empezar a caminar hacia su dirección. Gray y Gajeel lo vieron pero no lo siguieron. Cuando llego al ascensor, Koneko ya se había bajado. Al principio no quiso entrar, pero recordó la cara de Koneko y entro. Se fijó que había alguien más con él y vio que era Rias.

-¿Qué pasa Natsu?

-Vi a Koneko salir de repente. Tengo un mal presentimiento.

-Entonces también iré. Además, no puedo dejarte solo, no podrías salir jeje. – Natsu se deprimió un poco para luego preguntarle.

-¿Cómo sabias que iba a subir?

-Porque siempre estoy mirándote.

Cuando el ascensor comenzó a moverse Natsu se mareo, pero Rias lo agarro antes de que cayera al suelo. Al salir no vieron a Koneko por ningún lado. Con el olfato de Natsu siguieron su rastro hasta el bosque.

-El comportamiento de Koneko es anormal. Ni siquiera ella es tan rara. – dijo Natsu.

-Tienes razón. ¿Por qué habrá hecho este camino?

Natsu cago a Rias a estilo princesa, sonrojando enormemente a esta, y empezó a correr a una gran velocidad entre los árboles. Al llegar a cierto punto vio a Koneko parada e inquieta. Se escondió detrás de un árbol y bajo a Rias sin quitar la mirada a la Nekomata. Esta miraba a todos lados hasta que se quedó mirando un punto fijo. Rias y Natsu miraron al mismo punto y vieron a una hermana mujer con un kimono negro medio atado, dejando ver gran parte de su físico. Tenía orejas de gato en la cabeza y dos colas de gato.

-Hace tiempo que no nos vemos. – dijo la extraña a Koneko.

-Tu.

-Hola, Shirone. Tu onee-chan ha vuelto.

-"Su hermana." – pensaron ambos.

-Kuroka-nee-sama.

-Estoy impresionada de que siguieras a mi familiar hasta aquí-nya.

-¿Qué es esto? – dijo con ira en su voz.

-No pongas esa cara. Acabo de tener un asunto sin importancia que cuidar y he oído que había una fiesta de demonios aquí, por eso estaba un poco interesada. Nya. - le dijo mientras le giñaba un ojo de forma linda.

-Jajaja, ¿acaso eres un miembro de los Gremory? – dijo una voz conocida para Natsu.

-"Ese tipo otra vez."

La persona se trataba del Sun Gukong Bikou, aquel que ayudo a Vali en su pelea contra Natsu.

-Sera mejor que salgáis. – Dijo mirando en dirección de Natsu y Rias – Kuroka y yo dominamos el Sennjutsu. Podemos detectar cualquier variación del flujo espiritual.

Natsu y Rias salieron de su escondite.

-Buchuo, Natsu-sempai.

-Hola monito. Dime, ¿Cómo está el idiota? – pregunto Natsu.

-Está bien. Se ha recuperado de sus heridas. Nunca vía nadie que lo dejara tan mal. Y por lo que veo te has vuelto mucho más fuerte.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Por el Sennjutsu. – Dijo Rias – Es diferente a la magia y brujería. Hace hincapié en el chakra, el aura que es el poder original que desemboca en el espíritu de uno, la fuerza de vida. Pueden captar los movimientos hasta cierto punto.

-También podemos controlar el flujo de espíritu y reforzar el interior y exterior de nuestros cuerpos o manipular a los espíritus de todos los arboles a nuestro alrededor y otras cosas-nya. Podemos alterar el espíritu de nuestro oponente e infligir daño. Nuestros ataques son mortíferos-nya.

-¿Y que hacéis aquí? – pregunto Natsu, que había entendido algo de lo explicado.

-Hemos venido a visitar el partido ya que no estamos de servicio por ahora.

-¿Quién es este apuesto chico Bikou? – pregunto Kuroka ante la mirada furiosa de Rias.

-"¡¿Quién se cree que es para decirle así a mi Natsu?!"

-Es el Sekiryuutei.

-¿En serio? – Pregunto Kuroka con los ojos abiertos como platos para luego mirarle sonriente – Así que él es el que dejo tan mal a Vali. Sin duda no podemos menospreciarte-nya.

-Kuroka vamos a volver. – Dijo Bikou mientras bostezaba – Como no podemos participar esto es una pérdida de tiempo.

-Si si. Me llevo a Shirone conmigo y nos vamos.

-Si te la llevas contigo por tu cuenta Vali se enojara.

-Cuando sepan de su poder tanto Ophis como Vali estarán convencidos.

-Puede ser.

-¿Y qué os hace pensar que dejare que os la llevéis? – pregunto serio Natsu mientras se ponía delante de Koneko.

Bikou y Kuroka miraron a Natsu y luego el mono hablo.

-Vaya. No sé si eres valiente o idiota. Puede que vencieras a Vali y que seas muy poderoso, pero no puedes contra nosotros dos juntos.

-Pruébame. – dijo Natsu mientras miraba a ambos con sonrisa desafiante.

-Nya. Valiente y atractivo. Sin duda me divertiría mucho contigo-nya.

-Esta chica es mi siervo y no voy a dejar que le pongáis un dedo encima. – dijo Rias poniéndose al lado de Natsu mientras miraba furiosa a Kuroka.

-¿Qué dices? Es mi hermana pequeña y solo yo tengo el privilegio de amarla, no un demonio de clase alta como tú. Así que voy a matarte.

Rias y Kuroka se miraban a matar y se notaba la presión en el aire. Natsu miro curioso a Kuroka para preguntarle.

-¿Qué ocultas?

-¿Nya?

-Hay algo que nos ocultas. Creo que la quieres proteger. – Todos miraron atónitos a Natsu – Hay algo que no encaja en vuestra historia y algo me dice que lo que realmente quieres es proteger a tu hermana, igual que de pequeñas.

-Puede ser. – susurro Kuroka.

-Creo que lo que quieres es que nadie le haga daño, y por eso la quieres contigo.

-¿Has acabado? – le pregunto con voz seria.

-Así que estoy en lo cierto.

Kuroka no respondió. De repente los demonios se sintieron extraños, cosa que explico Bikou.

-Kuroka no solo aprendió el Sennjutsu, Youjutsu y magia demoniaca. También controla el espacio.

-No he tenido tiempo de aprender a controlar el tiempo, pero he investigado como controlar el espacio. Ahora todo el bosque está aislado del exterior. Nadie puede entrar ni salir. Seréis asesinados. – esta vez no hablo con su voz divertida, sino que era seria.

-No te lo creas. – le dijo Natsu sonriendo.

Los demás le miraron curioso cuando una potente voz hablo.

-Parece que he hecho bien en venir. – Era ni más ni menos que Tannin - Un aura oscura. Nuestros visitantes no son aptos para el partido.

-Vaya vaya, conque el ex Rey Dragón Tannin, ¿eh? Parece que no nos queda otra. Si nos cargamos a estos dos Ophis estará en silencio. ¡Kintoun! – una nube apareció a los pies del mono y salió disparado hacia Tannin - ¡Nyoi-Bo! – un palo largo apareció en sus manos - ¡Extiéndete Nyoi-Bo!

El palo se amplió e intento golpear a Tannin, pero este lo esquivo a una gran velocidad que sería irreal debido a su enorme tamaño.

-"Ja. Si cree que así lo va a derrotar va mal." – pensó divertido el mago.

-¡Una vez más! – grito el mono, que volvió a atacar a Tannin.

Tannin volvió a esquivar su ataque. Esta vez abrió sus fauces y una enorme gran masa de fuego salió de sus fauces.

-"Conmigo usa llamas más fuertes."

-[Porque eres más fuerte que ese mono. Aun así tiene un gran nivel.]

-¡Jajaja! ¡No está mal ex Rey Dragón! – dijo Bikou que apareció en medio del fuego con sus ropas y armaduras quemadas mientras se reía.

-Me preguntaba qué clase de persona eras, Sun Gukong.

-¡Mi nombre es Bikou! ¡Descendiente de un demonio legendario! ¡Encantado de conocerte Jefe Dragón!

-Bien, pues yo seré tu oponente. Natsu puede encargarse de la gata.

-¡Perfecto! ¡Me vasto yo solo!

-No hables con tanta arrogancia mono, que solo eres un mono, ningún problema. ¿Qué paso con el cerdo y el demonio sabio?

-¿Te refieres a los descendientes de Hakkai y Gojou? ¡Jajaja! ¡Son todos conservadores y les gustan las cosas como están! ¡A mí me gusta hacer cosas divertidas, por eso me uní a la Brigada y a Vali!

-Tu temperamento es el más cercano a la primera generación. ¿Qué maquinas con el blanco? E oído que os movéis por separado del resto, además de no aceptar la serpiente de Ophis.

-¡Si lo quieres saber tendrás que golpearme!

-¡Maldito mono! ¡Este es el Infierno! ¡El mejor lugar para que tipos como tú se arrepientan!

Tannin se notaba cabreado y junto al mono empezaron una lucha feroz en el cielo. Mientras con Natsu y compañía enfrentaban a Kuroka, que emanaba un aura de vicio más que maligna, pero aun así era peligrosa.

-Por favor nee-sama, iré contigo pero, ¡no le hagas nada a ellos!

-¡Pero qué dices Koneko! ¡Eres mi familiar y no permitiré que hagas lo que quieras!

-No sirve de nada. – Dijo negando la cabeza – Entiendo el poder de mi nee-sama. Rivaliza con la de un demonio de clase suprema. Incluso con el poder de un ex Rey Dragón no podrán con ella.

Antes de que Rias dijera algo más Natsu golpeo la cabeza de Koneko, sin usar mucha fuerza. La peli platino se acarició la cabeza por culpa del golpe mientras miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos a Natsu, que lo miraba entre serio y enojado.

-No vuelvas a decir una gilipollez como esa. Tú no te vas de aquí, y como se te ocurra que sepas que iré a por ti y yo mismo te dejare claro que perteneces a Gremory.

-¿Y tú me impedirás que me la lleve? – pregunto con una sonrisa Kuroka.

-Por supuesto. La traeré todas las veces que hagan falta.

Esas palabras calaron hondo en la cabeza y corazón de Koneko, que empezó a llorar.

-Yo no quiero ir. Quiero quedarme con Rias-Buchuo y Natsu-sempai. Para siempre. – dijo entre sollozos.

-Pues ala. Ya está dicho. – le dijo Natsu sonriendo con superioridad.

-Entonces morid. – dijo Kuroka con sonrisa burlona.

Una fina niebla surgió desde Kuroka. Poco a poco se extendió por todo el bosque. Era muy expresa, pero era extraña.

-"Es rara. No es una simple niebla. ¿A que me recuerda? ¡A Cobra! ¡Es veneno!" – y soltó un gruñido.

-Vaya, parece que a ti no te afecta, pero a ellas sí.

Natsu miro detrás de él y pudo ver que tanto Rias como Koneko estaban tumbadas en el suelo. Les costaba respirar.

-A ti no te afecta por ser el Sekiryuutei, pero a ellas si porque esta niebla afecta a demonios y youkai-nyan. No os matara enseguida, sino poco a poco-nyan.

Rias lanzo varias bolas de Poder de la Destrucción. Una de ellas impacto en Kuroka pero se desvaneció.

-Es un buen ataque, pero inútil. Puedo hacer un clon de mi misma con los elementos esenciales de Genjutsu. - Entre la niebla aparecieron varios clones de Kuroka – Si no puedes leer el flujo espiritual no podrás tratar con Genjutsu utilizado por profesionales.

-Jejeje. A mí no me hace falta eso. – Dijo Natsu viendo como los clones lo miraban curiosos – Soy un dragón y mis instintos y sentidos están por encima de toda esa basura. Rias.

-¿Si?

-Crea un escudo para ti y Koneko. Ya

Rias no perdió tiempo y creo un escudo que las protegía por completo. Natsu empezó a acumular llamas hasta que provoco una explosión que disipo la niebla por completo, además de golpear a todos los clones.

-Nya. Cierto, eres casi un dragón, pero tu cuerpo es humano, claro que más desarrollado que los demás. Pero eso no te servirá para derrotarme. – Dijo la gata mientras creaba dos potencias diferentes en cada mano – Voy a mostrarte un tiro mixto de Youjutsu y Sennjutsu.

-Solo obsérvame.

Las dos energías fueron lanzadas hacia Natsu, pero este solo lanzo un rugido de fuego cubierto de rayos.

-¡Rugido del Dragón del fuego y el trueno!

Ambas energías chocaron provocando una enorme explosión.

-¿Eso es todo?

-No funciono. ¡Es imposible! ¡Use una enorme cantidad de poder espiritual!

-Como te dije, te vas a arrepentir.

Dicho esto salto con fuerza y velocidad contra Kuroka.

-¡Nyan!

Kuroka empezó a lanzar más poderes aumentados, pero Natsu los esquivaba con o los destruía con sus puños recubiertos de fuego y rayos hasta colocarse delante de Kuroka, que lo miraba con miedo. El mago golpeo en el estómago de la gata y la mando a volar. Al incorporarse miro a Natsu con miedo en sus ojos.

-¡Maldito capullo!

-Amenazas a los míos y te hago cenizas.

-Jajaja. ¡Ahora hay dos grandes oponentes! ¡Seria mentira si dijera que no me emociono esto! – grito Bikou mientras seguía luchando contra Tannin.

Rias y Koneko miraban sombradas a Natsu desde dentro de la barrera. Si bien ya lo habían visto vencer a grandes enemigos, seguían impresionándose.

-"Hasta donde llega su poder. Y no ha activado el [Boosted Gear]." – pensaron ambas.

-Ahora entiendo como derrotaste a Vali. Decían que eras el Sekiryuutei más débil pero se equivocan. Eres mucho más fuerte de lo que pareces. Y ni siquiera has activado el Balance Breaker. – dijo Kuroka.

-No me gusta que me subestimen.

Kuroka y Bikou juntaron todo su poder para lanzarlo contra el mago, pero antes de conseguirlo alguien apareció ante ambos. Era un hombre joven rubio que llevaba una espada en su mano.

-Es suficiente Bikou, Kuroka. Ya se han dado cuenta.

Bikou descendió del cielo hasta estar al lado de la gata.

-¿No estabas con Vali?

-Debido a que Kuroka tardaba mucho decidí venir. Hasta tus estas aquí. ¿Se puede saber qué hacéis?

Tannin, que estaba en el cielo, y descendía hasta Natsu, grito.

-¡No os acerquéis a ese tipo! ¡Esa espada es muy molesta! Esa espada es la espada sacra Caliburn. Es la más fuerte de las espadas sagradas. Me sorprende que este contigo. Pero parece que tienes otra.

-Esta es Excalibur Ruler. La más poderosa de las Excalibur. – dijo el hombre.

-Parece que estas bastante tranquilo. – le dijo Kuroka al hombre.

-Si. La verdad es que tengo mucho interés en sus compañeros. Sekiryuutei-dono, ¿podría mandar mis saludos a los usuarios de la espada sacra-demoniaca y la usuaria de Durandal? Me gustaría luchar contra ellos.

-Por supuesto, pero creo que te gustaría luchar más contra Erza. Es mi compañera maga y el mejor espadachín del mundo. Está muy por encima de los otros dos.

-¿En serio? – Pregunto entusiasmado, pero se notaba mucho – En ese caso dígale que me gustaría luchar contra ella algún día.

-Sin duda le encantara.

-Espero con impaciencia ese día. Hasta entonces Sekiryuutei-dono. Por cierto, mi nombre es Arthur Pendragon**.**

Blandiendo a Caliburn cortó el aire y apareció una lágrima espacial por la que entraron.

-Adiós Sekiryuutei-chin. Cuida de mi hermana. – esto último se lo dijo Kuroka en un susurro.

-Tenlo por seguro. – le respondió igual.

Después de irse Natsu miro a Tannin.

-Oye Tannin. A mí no me afectan las armas sacras.

-¿Y eso cómo es posible? – le pregunto asombrado.

-Por eso. – le dijo con una sonrisa arrogante mientras se prendía en fuego.

-Ya entiendo. Tu fuego es dragonslayer, por lo que no te afecta. Sin duda es una gran ventaja. – dijo el dragón razonando.

-Natsu-sempai. – Natsu miro a Koneko, que estaba llorando – Gracias.

Natsu se acercó hasta ella y Rias y acaricio la cabeza de la gata.

-Ya te lo dije. Eres de los nuestros y no dejare que te pase nada.

La gata siguió llorando pero esta vez lo abrazo. Natsu correspondió el abrazo y miro a Rias, que sonreía mientras asentía con la cabeza. Después de un rato muchos demonios llegaron hasta Natsu y compañía. La barrera había desaparecido con Kuroka, por lo que pudieron encontrarlos con facilidad. Rias y Koneko fueron llevadas a la enfermería para desintoxicarlas. Mientras Natsu hablaba con el resto sobre lo que ha pasado.

-Así que el usuario de la espada sagrada más poderosa que hay. Sin duda debe ser muy fuerte. – dijo Erza asintiendo.

-No deberías de hacer tonterías Natsu, pero ayudaste a Koneko. – dijo Lucy.

-Ara ara, me hubiera gustado ver tu pelea. – quien sino Akeno.

-Gihi. Seguro que eran débiles y por eso les venciste.

-Estoy de acuerdo con el metal oxidado.

-¡¿Queréis pelea pedazo de imbéciles?!

-¡Cuándo quieras Salamander/ojos bizcos!

Empezaron a pelear hasta que Erza decidió poner fin a la pelea golpeando a los tres.

-Parece ser que el partido ha sido aplazado por el incidente. – dijo Xenovia.

-No pasa nada. Total vamos a ganar. – dijo despreocupado Natsu.

-Siempre y cuando no os pongan la condición de no destruir nada. – dijo Gray restando importancia.

Ante estas palabras al grupo le dio un escalofrió.

* * *

Y aquí el 16, en el próximo será el enfrentamiento entre Sona y Rias. Kuroka es fuerte, pero Natsu lo es mucho más. Como habréis visto aquí Natsu se muestra más maduro y no tan idiota como suele serlo.


	18. Gremory vs Sitri

Fairy Tail ni High School DxD son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Naruto Kurosaki Uzumaki: no pasa na .

Qwaiser-Izanagi bueno, intentare hacerlo lo mejor posible, aunque no podrán "explotar" todo su poder. Gray es un puto gafe jejeje.

treeofsakuras: el único que puede darle combate es Sairaorg (tanto cuerpo a cuerpo como con el Balance Breaker), tengo ganas de escribir su pelea. Y en cuanto a Xenovia y Kiba… han vivido lo que es el verdadero INFIERNO muajajaja.

Este fic contendrá momentos echi, violencia y palabrotas.

-comentarios normales-

-"pensamientos"-

-*comunicación por holograma, comunicador, etc.*-

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

-["pensamientos de Ddraig, Albion, etc."]

* * *

Capítulo 17:

**GREMORY VS SITRI**

Era la noche antes del partido contra Sitri cuando el grupo Gremory se reunió con Azazel.

-Entonces Natsu, ¿Qué tal el nuevo Balance Breaker?

-Como ya dije sin problemas. Aunque he notado que tardo unos veinte segundos en poder activarlo.

-Bien, ¿y cuánto dura?

-Mmm. Con Tannin podía luchar bastante tiempo, pero solo podía activarlo una vez al día.

-Son buenas noticias. Sin duda eres uno de los Sekiryuutei más fuertes que ha habido. ¿Y la transferencia y duplicación?

-No lo sé. La transferencia no la he usado desde que lo conseguí. En cambio la duplicación agota bastante el Balance Breaker. Aunque puedo mantener el Balance Breaker durante mucho tiempo, cuanto más uso la duplicación más rápido se agota. Una vez ataque a Tannin duplicando al máximo mi poder y el Balance Breaker me duro dos horas más. Según Ddraig la capacidad máxima de duplicación ha crecido enormemente.

-Normal. Ya de por si eras muy fuerte y el haber entrenado con Tannin y conseguir el Balance Breaker sin duda ha ayudado a eso. Y ahora Rias. ¿Cuánto sabe Sona sobre tu grupo?

-Bastante. Sabe que cada uno de nosotros es muy fuerte y que hemos mejorado. Además de saber el verdadero poder de Koneko y el Sacred Gear de Gasper.

-¿Y qué sabes de ellos?

-La verdad es que poco. Aún no he confirmado las habilidades algunos miembros. Se las de Sona, su vicepresidenta y de otros sirvientes. También se cuáles son sus piezas. El "Rey", la "Reina", una "Torre", un "Caballo", dos "Alfil" y dos "Peones".

-Tenemos desventaja en esto, aunque es bueno saber cuáles son sus piezas. En los Rating Games se clasifican a los jugadores por tipos: potencia, técnica, asistencia y ayuda. Rias es del tipo asistente. Akeno es del tipo técnica, junto a Kiba. Xenovia es del tipo potencia. Lucy y Gasper son del tipo apoyo, Koneko es del tipo energía mientras que Natsu es del tipo potencia, energía y asistente. No solo eres de potencia por el Sacred Gear, sino por tu propio poder de dragón. Además, según se en tu gremio son expertos en destruir. En cuanto a asistente se debe a la "Transferencia" del Boosted Gear. – Azazel dibujo en una pizarra unas líneas en forma de cruz y en cada línea ponía el nombre de los miembros – Los del tipo poder deben cuidarse del tipo contraataque. Estos tipos devuelven el golpe lanzado y lo regresan aún más poderoso.

-Si hay un tipo contraataque solo tengo que superarlo en poder. – dijo Xenovia.

-Es una posibilidad, pero es distinto cuando es un genio en ese campo. En ese caso hay que intentar atacar lo menos posible. Es mejor enfrentarse a ellos con usuarios de hechizos como Akeno, las técnicas de Kiba o las habilidades vampíricas de Gasper. Es cuestión de compatibilidad. Los del tipo poder son muy fuertes pero el riesgo es grande cuando luchan contra tipo técnica. – Luego miro a Natsu - ¿Tú crees que podrías ganar a Kiba?

-Mmm, es posible que me diera problemas con la velocidad, pero podría con él.

-Creo que he escogido un mal ejemplo. Sin duda hay pocos demonios jóvenes que sean capaces de derrotarte. ¿Qué velocidad alcanzas con el Balance Breaker?

-Tannin dijo que era una gran velocidad, pero al no compararme con Kiba no sé si la igualaría.

-Ya veo. Aun así, Rias tienes que conseguir que Natsu no se encuentre con ninguno, aun sabiendo que su poder está por encima de ellos. ¿Quién sabe qué has conseguido el Balance Breaker? – volvió a preguntar a Natsu.

-No lo sé, pero es posible que todos lo sepan.

-Estoy seguro de ello. Que lo usaras contra Vali no quiere decir que pudieras usarlo siempre, además de haberlo "cambiado". Pero creo que Sona tendrá en mente que lo hayas conseguido. Creo que tenéis el ochenta por ciento de posibilidades de ganar.

-Siempre y cuando no nos pongan la condición de no destruir. – Dijo Kiba recordando las palabras de Gray – En ese caso tendremos problemas.

El resto del grupo tuvo escalofríos al pensar en esa posibilidad.

-Sin duda sería algo muy negativo. Natsu es como un dragón, arrasan todo a su paso. Además de ser de Fairy Tail. Y por lo que se este grupo ha cogido esa costumbre. – dijo Azazel mirando a todos.

La mayoría, salvo Natsu y Lucy, bajaron la cabeza ya que sabían que estaba en lo cierto. Desde la llegada de Natsu acababan destrozando los lugares de combate. Se les contagiaba la malacostumbre de Fairy Tail.

Después de la charla antes del partido todos se fueron a su habitación. Para Natsu era extraño ya que estaba acostumbrado a dormir con las chicas. Ahora solo dormía con Happy. Al día siguiente se celebraba el partido. En la residencia Gremory se encontraba un círculo mágico para transportarlos a la zona del juego. Estaban todos reunidos con el uniforme de verano del instituto, claro que cada uno con su toque (entiéndase la camisa de Natsu sin mangas). Desde fuera del círculo mágico Benelana, Milicas, Azazel y los miembros de FT le hablaban a Rias.

-Rias, haz lo mejor que puedas. Deja en alto el apellido Gremory.

-¡Da lo mejor de ti Rias-nee-sama!

-Ya te he enseñado todo lo que necesitan. Ahora id y dad lo mejor.

-Buena suerte chicos.

-Gihi. No hagas el ridículo Salamander.

-Eso mismo ojos rasgados.

-¡Que os den!

-Buena suerte. Seguro que lo haréis muy bien.

-Hmp. No hagáis quedar mal al gremio.

-Suerte Natsu, aye.

-Suerte.

Dichas estas palabras fueron transportados de la residencia Gremory a la zona del partido. Al abrir los ojos vieron que se encontraban en lo que parecía ser un amplio restaurante. Al salir de dicho lugar observaron que se trataba de un centro comercial.

-Vaya. No esperaba que la tienda de departamentos cerca del instituto seria el escenario.

_-*Atención por favor. Yo, la reina dl grupo Lucifer, Grayfia seré el árbitro del encuentro entre el grupo Sitri y el grupo Gremory. En el nombre de mi amo, Sirzechs Lucifer, velare por esta batalla entre las dos familias. Ambos grupos han sido transportados a sus bases en este escenario, la tienda por departamentos en el barrio de la escuela de la "Academia Kuoh". La base de Sona-sama es en el primer piso del lado oeste y la de Rias-sama es en el segundo piso del lado este. Para que los peones puedan promoverse deben ir a la base del oponente. No habrá reglas especiales. Se le ha proporcionado a cada equipo una botella de curación "Lagrimas Phenex". El tiempo para crear estrategia es de treinta minutos. El contacto con el oponente en ese tiempo está prohibido. Después de los treinta minutos empezara el juego.*_

Después de esas palabras todos se reunieron con rapidez alrededor de Rias.

-Parece ser que será una batalla interior. Hemos tenido mala suerte ya que la regla para esta ocasión es "No destruir la tienda por departamentos". Sin duda es una batalla desventajosa para Akeno, Xenovia y Natsu.

-"MALDITO GRAY. PUTO GAFE." – pensaron los miembros del grupo Gremory.

-Los ojos de Gasper-kun tampoco serán eficaces. Hay muchos sitios para esconderse. Además podrían hacer un ataque sorpresa desde la oscuridad. – dijo Akeno.

-Los ojos de Gasper no se pueden usar desde el principio, hay una restricción, su uso está prohibido dado que no lo puede controlar perfectamente. Tampoco se le puede dar la sangre de Natsu. Tendrá que usar unas gafas desarrolladas por Azazel que tienen un sello para su Sacred Gear. – explico mientras Gasper se ponía las gafas.

-Sin duda esto es problemático. ¿Gasper puede usar su magia y habilidades de vampiro? – pregunto Lucy.

-Sí, puede hacerlo. El problema es que no sabemos qué tipo de contraataque podrá hacer Sona. En el Rating Game no se gana solo por tener un gran poder y eso lo demuestra nuestro partido. Debido a que este terreno es negativo para nosotros, es positivo para los que dependen de la sabiduría, además el tiempo también es perjudicial. Tenemos que compensar esto, sino no podremos ganar y avanzar en los juegos.

-Eso es correcto – afirmo Akeno – Debemos ser capaces de ganar en campos como este. La batalla de hoy es la mejor oportunidad para acostumbrarnos a batallas interiores.

-Sin duda esto es un problemón. – hablo Natsu.

-Sobre todo para ti. Estas acostumbrado a destruir mientras luchas. Tú eres como un dragón, arrasas por donde vas, y tu poder es enorme. Si destruimos nos eliminan al instante. Por eso te pido que no uses ataques como tu rugido, combate cuerpo a cuerpo sin destruir. Ya sé que te pido mucho, pero por favor, hazlo como pido.

-Pufff. Será complicado.

-Parece que en estos casos es desventajoso tener a un dragón. – dijo Kiba haciendo que Natsu se deprima.

-[No te deprimas socio. Solo intenta usar poco poder.]

-Eso es fácil decirlo Ddraig. – susurro el mago.

-He pensado que podríamos atacar desde el garaje del estacionamiento. Estoy pensando en cómo podríamos ponerlo en ejecución. – hablo Akeno.

-Si. Es lo mismo para pasar de la azotea. Ya sea romper por el centro, desde el techo o desde el garaje hay que avanzar por estas rutas puesto que no podemos salir de la tienda de departamentos en sí.

-No creo que haya coches en el estacionamiento, aunque después de ver cómo han reproducido exactamente el lugar puede que también hallan reproducido los coches.

Rias y Akeno empezaron a discutir qué estrategia sería mejor utilizar. Entonces Kiba alzo la mano y hablo.

-Buchuo, voy a ir a buscar en el garaje de la azotea y el estacionamiento ya que hay escaleras cerca.

-Por favor Yuuto. – dijo mientras asentía.

-¿Qué tan problemáticos son los coches? – pregunto Xenovia.

-Podrían meter un coche en la rienda o usarlo como una bomba, aunque no creo que alguien como Sona conduzca imprudentemente dentro de la tienda de departamentos.- luego miro a Gasper – Gasper, transfórmate en murciélagos y vuela a diferentes partes de aquí. Quiero que nos informes para cuando empiece el juego.

-E-entendido.

-Bien. Nos quedan quince minutos. Nos veremos dentro de diez. Id a hacer vuestros métodos de relajación.

-Hai. – contestaron al unísono.

Rias se fue a una tienda comedor y se sirvió un té. Gasper fue a comer algo. Kiba se fue hasta una farmacia. Lucy fue hasta una librería. Xenovia se puso en posición de meditar. Natsu fue a una tienda de colchones donde se acostó en uno, que se le hacia cómodo, y se durmió. Al poco noto como alguien lo abrazaba y noto un olor familiar. Al abrir los ojos vio que era Akeno la que lo abrazaba.

-¿Akeno? ¿Qué haces? – pregunto confuso ya que Akeno lo abrazo con más fuerza.

-Estoy pidiendo prestado tu coraje Natsu-kun. Necesito valor para luchar porque voy a tener que usar el otro tipo de poder que fluye dentro de mí y tengo miedo. Lo odio y por eso estoy pidiendo prestado tu coraje.

-"¿Su otro poder?"

-[El de ángel caído. ¿No te acuerdas? Cuando estuviste en el templo.]

-"Cierto." No hay problema Akeno. Puedes coger cuanto coraje quieras. – le dijo con su sonrisa.

-Cuando use mi poder de luz, ¿me veras? Si me miras seré capaz de usarlo.

-Por supuesto. Te dije que cuidaría de ti y te apoyaría.

-Estoy muy feliz. – Dijo escondiendo su cara en el pecho del mago – Perteneces a Rias, pero aun así siempre lo hare, a tu lado.

Akeno levanto la mirada y se fue acercando a la cara de Natsu. Estaba a pocos centímetros cuando una voz los interrumpió.

-Natsu-sempai, Akeno-sempai, es hora de irnos.

La que apareció para interrumpir ese momento era Koneko.

-¿Ya? Apenas he dormido. – se quejó el mago mientras se levantaba junto con Akeno.

-Ara ara Koneko-chan, nos viste. Fufú, gracias Natsu-kun. Ahora estoy bien.

Akeno se fue con una sonrisa y Natsu estuvo por seguirla, pero noto como Koneko le agarraba la mano. Estaba ruborizada mientras le decía.

-Por favor, dame coraje a mí también.

-Lo mismo que le he dicho a Akeno.

Koneko sonrió para luego preguntarle.

-Natsu-sempai, ¿no me tienes miedo como Nekomata?

-Para nada.

-Pero antes del entrenamiento te dije cosas feas. – le dijo cabizbaja.

-No tienes que preocuparte por eso. Pero tienes que hacerme un favor. – Le dijo llamando la atención de la peli platino – Usa tu poder como Nekomata. Recuerda, solo tú tienes la responsabilidad de como usas tu poder.

Después de un pequeño silencio Koneko volvió a hablar.

-Si. Usare mi poder de Nekomata. Tienes razón Natsu-sempai. Que mi hermana hiciera eso no quiere decir que yo lo haga.

-Exacto. Cada uno es responsable de sus actos. Que se lo digan a Fairy Tail. – y estallo en carcajadas, contagiando una sonrisa en Koneko.

Una vez reunidos, y pasado el tiempo, Grayfia volvió a hablar.

-Ahora es el momento de comenzar. Por otra parte, el plazo de tiempo para este juego será de un estilo de bombardeo de tres horas. Sin más preámbulos… comenzad.

-Bien. Las instrucciones serán como acordamos. Los grupos será: Natsu y Koneko que iréis al interior de la tienda, Yuuto y Xenovia avanzaran adelante a través del garaje, Gasper se transformara en murciélagos y vigilara, Akeno, Lucy, Happy y yo iremos por la vía del grupo de Natsu. Ahora, ¡vamos a ganar!

-¡Aye sir!

-Vamos Xenovia.

-Hai Kiba.

Ambos salieron de la tienda y se dirigieron a sus lugares. Según informo Kiba, los coches que había en el parking eran imitaciones, por lo que no se podría atacar con ellos.

-¡Yosh! ¡Vamos Koneko!

-¡Si!

Al poco de salir fueron atacados con bolas de poder demoniaco. Kiba y Xenovia dieron media vuelta y se volvieron a meter a la rienda. Mientras Natsu fingía promover a "Reina". Con este planeamiento esperaban que se retiraran para volver a atacar. Si Sona leía sus movimientos pues debía de hacer justo lo contrario. Natsu avanzaría hasta donde estaba el "Rey", siendo la carnada y el objetivo de los Sitri, mientras Kiba y Xenovia atacaría a los que fueran al garaje.

-Suerte Natsu.

-No destruyas nada.

-Fufú, espero ver tu lado bueno.

-Ten cuidado Koneko. – dijeron Rias, Lucy y Akeno al mismo tiempo.

Natsu y Koneko avanzaron a buen paso a través del sitio. Durante cinco minutos no hubo ningún ataque. De repente ambos se pararon. Natsu empezó a olfatear y Koneko saco sus orejas y cola.

-Viene alguien. Dos exactamente.

-Si. Se están moviendo y se desplazan en línea recta hacia nosotros.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – Pregunto asombrado – Yo no sé por dónde vienen exactamente.

-Es por el Sennjutsu en mi actual estado. Puedo leer el flujo espiritual bastante bien.

-¿Cuánto tardaran en llegar?

-A este paso, diez minutos.

-Entonces esperemos.

Estuvieron un rato en silencio hasta que Natsu miro a Koneko con una sonrisa desafiante. Al principio esta no sabía a qué se refería, pero luego lo entendió.

-¿Lista? – le pregunto Natsu con una sonrisa desafiante.

-Si. – contesto poniendo la misma sonrisa.

Ninguno hizo un movimiento, pero sus sonrisas no se fueron de sus caras. De repente, desde el techo, Saji se lanzó desde una cuerda hacia él. Gracias a sus sentidos de dragón supo que no estaba solo. Natsu se apartó con gran habilidad dejando pasar a Saji y su acompañante.

-Ya decía yo cuanto pensabas quedarte ahí arriba. – les dijo el mago.

-¿Sabías que estábamos ahí? – dijo sorprendida su acompañante.

-¿Te olvidas que soy un dragón? Por cierto, ¿y esto?

Esto lo pregunto señalando una línea que conectaba su mano derecha, pero que no conectaba con el Sacred Gear de Saji.

-Bueno, al igual que tu he estado entrenando. Sé que si me concreto a ti podrías usar tu poder de caza dragones para hacerme mucho daño, pero como puede observar esa línea no absorbe tu poder.

Antes de que Natsu dijera nada un anuncio asombro a los Gremory.

-Primer Alfil de Rias Gremory-sama se retira.

-¿Cómo? – preguntaron ambos.

-Así es. Gasper fue capturado. – Les dijo Saji – Kaichou sabía que Rias-sempai haría que Gasper se transformara en vampiro dado que no puede usar su Sacred Gear. Así que solo tuvimos que hacer un movimiento sospechoso para que Gasper nos siguiera juntando todos sus murciélagos en nuestra base, que es una tienda de comestibles. Al hacerlo usamos el ajo, cosa que no es agradable para los vampiros.

-Ya veo. Koneko.

-¿Si?

-A partir de ahora todas las comidas de Gasper contendrán ajo. – le dijo tan serio que daba risa.

-Hai.

-Ahora Dragneel… ¡Yo te derrotare!

Saji se lanzó con fuerza hacia Natsu, que lo esquivo sin problemas. El peón Sitri intentaba darle distintos golpes con sus manos y piernas. Al ver que no funcionaba decidió usar su Sacred Gear. Creando distintas líneas las lanzaba hacia Natsu para intentar liar sus piernas o manos. Una de ellas lo consiguió enrollándose en las piernas de Natsu, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio. Saji se lanzó a darle un puñetazo pero Natsu lo paro con su mano y quemo la línea. Al agarrar su mano le dio un cabezazo en su frente provocando que se alejara de él.

-Te respeto por lo que quieres hacer y por tu sueño, pero yo llevo luchando desde que tengo memoria. No podrás derrotarme. No aun.

-Ya verás cómo lo hago.

Saji y su compañera se pusieron unas gafas de sol. De repente unas potentes luces iluminaron el lugar dejando ciegos tanto a Natsu como a Koneko. Mientras se cubría los ojos recibió un fuerte golpe en el estómago de parte de Saji. Aun con los ojos cerrados Natsu pudo volver a esquivar sus ataques gracias a sus sentidos. Cuando pudo abrirlos vio que Koneko luchaba con el otro peón. Se notaba que en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo Koneko era superior. El otro peón se defendía bien, pero cuando el puño de Koneko rozo su mejilla, el cuerpo de la peón tembló. Koneko revistió su puño de un aura blanca pálida y golpeo en el pecho de su oponente.

-He revestido mi puño con la energía del espíritu dentro de ti. He dañado tus vasos sanguíneos, por lo que no podrás usar magia, además de atravesar tus entrañas. No podrás moverte más.

Ya en el suelo el peón se disculpó con Saji y desapareció.

-*Primer peón de Sona Sitri-sama se retira.*

-Me he convertido en una Harpía. ¡No voy a perder!

Luego se encamino hacia Saji pero Natsu la detuvo.

-Quieta Koneko. Déjame esto.

Koneko bajo su puño y se apartó, dejando a los dos peones luchar. Saji le lanzo a Natsu un disparo mágico que Natsu destruyo con sus puños de fuego. Saji volvió a levantar su mano y siguió disparando más ráfagas hasta que paro con claros signos de agotamiento.

-¿Cómo lo has hecho? – pregunto serio.

-He usado mi propia fuerza vital y la transformo en poder mágico.

-Es que piensas morir. – cada vez Natsu estaba más serio mientras se enojaba.

-Si. Tengo esa intención. ¡Se rieron de nuestro sueño y no pienso dejar que vuelvan a hacerlo! Esta pelea está siendo retransmitida por todo el Inframundo. ¡Demostrare la seriedad del grupo Sitri frente a los que se reían de nosotros!

-Eres idiota. – dijo seco el mago.

-¡¿Cómo?!

-Morir es para cobardes. Si quieres cumplir tu sueño no lo conseguirás si estás muerto.

Saji se enojó más y lanzo una esfera mágica mucho más grande contra Natsu.

-No destruirá lo demás, pero no dejara nada de tu cuerpo.

Natsu no podía esquivarla porque tenía sus piernas atadas y su brazo izquierdo en el suelo. Cargo su puño derecho con fuego y rayos y golpeo la gran bola mágica.

-¡Karyu no Tekken!

El choque de ambos ataques creo una gran explosión y onda de choque. Esta vez Natsu tomo la ofensiva y se lanzó contra Saji. Este estaba bastante cansado por lo que apenas se podía proteger de sus ataques. A los pocos minutos Saji estaba en el suelo con mucha sangre.

-Si quieres conseguir tu sueño no hagas el idiota muriendo. Si lo haces harás daño a tus amigos.

-Voy a ganar. Te voy a derrotar y daré mi primer paso hacia mi sueño.

Aun vomitando sangre Saji se levantó y le dio un puñetazo a Natsu, que se defendió con su brazo. Al impactar noto algo extraño en su cuerpo y recordó su charla con Tannin.

(Flashback)

-Escúchame Natsu. En los Rating Game hay un golpe muy peligroso llamado "golpe final".

-¿Qué es eso?

-Se trata de un "llenado" con algo. Puede ser un sueño, un alma, la vida. Eso se "pone" dentro del puño. Es un arte muy peligroso. Llega a la base del cuerpo. El daño de ese golpe no se puede expresar con claridad. Si tu oponente puede liberar ese golpe sin duda es fuerte. Si recibes ese golpe, aunque el oponente sea inferior a ti, te atravesara. No importa que te defiendas, ese golpe llegara al centro de tu cuerpo.

-"¿La Dragon Prison?"

(Fin flashback)

-¡Dragneel!

Natsu esta vez esquivaba sus golpes. No quería recibirlos si Tannin le había dicho que sería malo. A pesar de estar en una condición lamentable Saji no dejaba de atacar a Natsu con el "golpe final". De vez en cuando Natsu lo golpeaba intentando dejarlo inconsciente.

-Dime Dragneel. ¿Qué se siente al tocar los pechos de tu ama?

Esa pregunta dejo totalmente descolocado a Natsu.

-¡¿Eh?!

-¿Qué sentías cuando tocas los pechos de tus compañeras y ama? ¡Maldito seas!

Natsu aún seguía en shock con los ojos abiertos como platos ante las preguntas del Sitri. Los golpes de Saji eran más intensos, entonces extendió varias líneas hacia la tienda de muebles y saco muchos de grandes tamaños, los cuales lanzo hacia Natsu. Este uso su rugido de dragón de fuego para destruir todos los muebles.

-¡¿Se puede saber a qué cojones vienen esas preguntas?! – grito el mago.

-¡¿Y me preguntas porque?! ¡¿Sabes las ganas que tengo de tocar pechos?! ¡Y tú ya has tocados los de tus compañeras y ama! ¡Y encima dormís juntos desnudos! ¡NO HAY DERECHO!

Si Natsu antes estaba en shock, ahora lo estaba más.

-¡Pero eso no es lo que más quiero! ¡Yo deseo convertirme en maestro! ¡Voy a ser maestro! ¡No voy a permitir que nadie se ría!

-Yo no me he reído. – susurro.

-¡Hoy lo hare! ¡Te superare!

Saji volvió a lanzar bolas mágicas. Natsu se arto, no iba a permitir que muriera. Destruyo las bolas mágicas y con fuerza dio un golpe en el estómago a Saji, sacándole el aire, y luego un golpe en la cara para dejarlo inconsciente. Saji desapareció y Koneko se acercó a Natsu.

-Eres muy bueno sempai.

-Ese idiota. Nadie debe morir por su sueño. Debe vivir por él.

Dicho esto ambos siguieron avanzando. Después de romper una máquina expendedora y tomarse algo.

-*Segundo peón de Sona Sitri-sama se ha retirado.*

-*Un "Caballo" de Sona Sitri-sama se retira.*

-*Una "Torre" de Sona Sitri-sama se retira.*

-*Un "Caballo" de Rias Gremory-sama se retira.*

-Mierda. Sera Kiba o Xenovia. – dijo por lo bajo Natsu.

-Natsu-sempai.

Koneko señalo su brazo derecho. En él había una línea del Sacred Gear de Saji.

-"¿Cuándo me lo puso?"

Intento quemarla pero necesito que sus llamas fueran muy fuertes para poder destruirla.

-"Seguro que puso todo lo que tenía en esta cuerda."

-*Equipo de ataque, ¿me oís? Ahora avanzamos hacia la base enemiga.* - dijo Rias por el comunicador.

-Hai. Vamos a por ellos.

-Si sempai.

Avanzaron durante un tiempo hasta llegar a una plaza central en el centro de la alameda de compras.

-¿Cómo están, Natsu Dragneel-kun, Toujou Koneko-san? Parece que no has necesitado el Balance Breaker para derrotar a Saji. Eso me pone en un aprieto ya que quiere decir que eres aún más fuerte de lo que pensaba. – dijo Sona en un tono tranquilo y sereno.

Sona estaba rodeada por una barrera generada por sus dos Alfiles. Había una línea del Sacred Gear de Saji conectada a una de sus Alfiles.

-Me temo que no hemos podido conseguir mucho de tu poder ya que conseguiste quemar la línea, pero aun así creo que es suficiente.

Dicho esto apareció la "Reina" Sitri, seguida de Kiba.

-"Parece que fue Xenovia."

-Kiba, ¿Qué ha pasado? – pregunto Natsu al rubio.

-Xenovia y yo conseguimos hacer una poderosa técnica, pero ella no pudo más.

-Ya veo. Pero al menos se llevó a dos por delante.

-Eso parece.

Ambos sonreían triste debido a la perdida de sus compañeros.

-Sona, eres muy atrevida. Haber llegado hasta el centro. – dijo Rias.

-¿Tu, el "Rey" que ha venido aquí personalmente?

-No ha resultado como esperaba, pero parece que aquí acabara todo.

Natsu avanzo pero se sintió un poco cansado.

-¿Qué demonios?

-Sabía que no podría vencerte con poder ya que superas a todos nosotros, así que tuve que hacer otra cosa. – una "Alfil" Sitri levanto una bolsa con sangre – Esta es tu sangre. Antes eras humano por lo que si pierdes cierta cantidad no podrás pelear, hasta el punto de ser eliminado del juego.

-Así que eso era lo que Saji-sempai quería hacer. – dijo Koneko para luego mirar preocupada a Natsu.

-No podrás mantenerte en pie. – sentencio Sona – Rias, yo estoy dispuesta a arriesgar mi vida. Si no destruyo los obstáculos uno a uno no poder cumplirlo. Voy a destruir tu orgullo y estimación.

Natsu empezó a reírse bajo para luego descojonarse de la risa ante la mirada atónita de casi todos.

-¿Por qué se ríe? – pregunto enojada Sona.

-Porque eso no lo detendrá aye. – Dijo Happy – Natsu es un dragonslayer. Tendría que perder casi toda su sangre para que no pueda seguir luchando aye.

-¿Pero qué?

-Conque es eso. – susurro Natsu para poner una sonrisa de loco y empezó a acumular Bost del Boosted Gear y entrar en modo Dragón de fuego y trueno – Pues acabemos con esto.

-¡Al suelo! – grito Lucy.

Los Gremory no tardaron en echarse al suelo mientras que los Sitri lo intentaron.

-¡Rugido del Dragón del Fuego y el Trueno!

Ese rugido impacto con fuerza en la barrera destruyéndola completamente. Después de que el polvo se dispersara se pudo ver que la barrera creada por Sitri ya no estaba, solo se veía a Natsu respirando cansadamente.

-Pufff. Sin duda la barrera era fuerte ya que tenía un poco del aura de Natsu-kun. – dijo Akeno.

Todos se levantaron y los Sitri miraron asombrados a Natsu.

-Incluso sin entrar al Balance Breaker destruyo esta barrera. – Dijo la "Reina" Sitri – Estamos en problemas.

-Koneko, ¿puedes sentir su espíritu? – le pregunto Rias.

-Si. Antes no pude pero ahora sí. Kaichou está en el techo. La barrera era falsa y esa ilusión hacia parecer que Kaichou estaba dentro de ella y también era un señuelo especial que hizo que nadie fuera capaz de percibir el espíritu de la persona real y la ubicación. Incluso Natsu-sempai fue despistado por tener el olor de Kaichou, pero parecía haber caído cuando ataco la barrera. – le explico mientras movía sus orejas.

-Parece que has perdido Sona. Salvo Xenovia y Gasper, tengo a todos mis miembros y a ti te quedan cuatro.

-Eso no importa. – Le dijo la "Reina" Sitri – Ganaremos.

Las Alfiles Sitri se disponían a atacar pero Akeno se adelantó.

-Ahora Natsu-kun quiero que me veas.

El mago la miro fijamente y Akeno sonrió mientras su cuerpo era rodeado por truenos.

-Se acabó. – sentencio la morena.

Lanzo una gran masa de truenos hacia una las Alfiles.

-Reverse.

Una Alfil extendió sus manos para tratar de revertir los truenos, pero estos envolvieron violentamente a las Alfiles.

-Era inútil revertirlo. Lo que lanzó era un rayo de trueno y luz. El reverso de la parte de la luz no fue suficiente para revertirlo. El poder no puede ser revocado cuando la energía invertida se ha cambiado.

-*Un Alfil de Sona Sitri-sama se retira.*

-¡Eso ha sido impresionante Akeno! – grito el mago.

Akeno se sonrojo y sonrió ante las palabras de Natsu. Mientras Lucy se ocupó de la otra.

-¡Ábrete puerta del león! ¡Leo!

-Dime que deseas mi princesa.

Lucy señalo con la mirada a la otra Alfil y, aunque no le gustaba luchar contra mujeres, Leo se fue hacia ella. La Alfil lo esquivo pero no vio como Lucy uso su látigo para agarrarle las piernas. Al hacerlo, tiro de ella y cayó al suelo. Leo uso su Regulus Impac para derrotarla.

-*Segundo Alfil de Sona Sitri-sama se retira.*

La Reina Sitri sintió el peligro y salió corriendo siendo seguida por Kiba.

-Yo me encargo de ella. – dijo el rubio mientras salía.

Mientras Kiba perseguía a la Reina Sitri, el resto corrió rumbo al techo. Antes de llegar donde Sona se escuchó a Grayfia.

-*La Reina de Sona Sitri-sama se retira.*

-Parece que Kiba lo ha conseguido. - dijo Lucy.

-Aye. Eso es porque es fuerte. Ha sobrevivido al entrenamiento de Erza.

-Tienes razón Happy. – afirmo Natsu mientras los demás asentían.

Al llegar al techo se pudo ver que estaba Sona, sola. Esta miro a los Gremory y sonrió con amargura.

-Sona, ¿Por qué el techo? – le pregunto la pelirroja.

-El Rey debe sobrevivir hasta el final. Ese es su deber. Si es derrotado el juego termina, ¿no?

-Tienes razón. No pensé en eso.

-Natsu Dragneel-kun. Saji no pudo derrotarte. Ni tú ni Rias cometisteis algún error. Por favor, no hagas que la luz de ese niño desaparezca. No sois los únicos desesperados.

-No quiero que su luz desaparezca. – Hablo el mago – Pero lo que no voy a permitir es que ese imbécil muera por su sueño. – Estas palabras confundieron a Sona – Por lo sueños se viven, no se muere. Se vive para conseguirlos. Si ese idiota muriera para conseguirlo, además de hacer daño a sus amigos no terminaría de cumplirlo. Él quiere ser maestro. Si muere no podrá serlo y no podrá enseñar a otros.

Hubo un pequeño silencio hasta que la Sitri volvió a hablar.

-Me temo que te he juzgado mal Dragneel-kun. Viéndolo así tienes razón. Entonces Rias, resolvamos esto tú y yo.

-Me parece bien.

-Pero Buchou… - algunos intentaron reclamarle por su acción, pero no lo consiguieron.

-Tranquilos. Esto es entre Sona y yo.

Ambas chicas estaban frente a frente. A Sona empezó a rodearla un aura de agua, que tomo forma de una criatura. A diferencia de Serafall, cuya especialidad es el hielo, la de Sona era el agua. Mientras Sona creaba la criatura de agua, Rias se envolvió en poder de la destrucción. Sin esperar más Rias empezó a lanzar bolas de poder de la destrucción contra Sona. Las bolas eran del tamaño de pelotas de béisbol, pero su concentración era alta. Sona manipulo el agua y creo un muro intentando detener los ataques de Rias, pero al mínimo contacto el agua desaparecía.

-Bien entonces, demostrare mis técnicas de agua.

Sona creo, de una inmensa cantidad de agua, un montón de halcones, serpiente, leones, lobos y dragones.

-Eso es lo que yo deseaba Sona.

Rias creo otro montón de bolas mágicas en el aire. Ambas se miraban fijamente y en un instante ambas empezaron a lanzar sus ataques. Al final se volvió a oír las palabras de Grayfia.

-*Renuncia confirmada. La victoria es de Rias Gremory-sama.*

Después de ganar el juego salieron del espacio del juego y fueron llevados al hospital. Allí estaba Gasper, pero Natsu se alejó del resto seguido por el olor de Saji. Al asomarse por la puerta pudo ver que hay estaban Sirzechs, Saji y Sona.

-Toma esto.

Sirzechs le entregaba una caja a Saji, el cual la cogió temblando.

-¿Y esto? – pregunto nervioso.

-Esto es algo que pasara a la persona que sobresalió y lucho contra el más impresionante en el Rating Game.

-P-pero perdí contra Dragneel. No debería recibir esto. – dijo con frustración y arrepentimiento.

-Eso es verdad. El único de los demonios jóvenes que podría estar a la altura de Natsu seria Sairaorg. Él está en un nivel por encima de vosotros, pero vimos tu entusiasmo desde la habitación de espectadores. Incluso Odín de los nórdicos te alabo. – Sirzechs saco una medalla y se la puso en el pecho – No debes avergonzarte o sentirte humillado. Incluso tú puedes aspirar a la cima. Tenemos grandes expectativas en ti. – le termino de decir mientras le daba unas palmaditas a Saji en la cabeza.

-Tiene razón. No importa cuánto tarde, pero me convertiré en maestro de Rating Games. – dijo mientras lloraba.

-Saji, mostraste una figura gallarda ante mucha gente. Hiciste una gran batalla. Estoy muy contenta.

-Si. Muchas gracias.

Natsu se fue de ahí para volver con su grupo con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Y haz caso a Natsu. – Le volvió a decir Sirzechs – No mueras por tu sueño, vive por él.

-Tiene razón. Me disculpare con Dragneel cuando lo vea.

Un rato después de caminar, Natsu encontró a Rias.

-Hola.

-Buchou, ¿Qué tal el partido?

-Salvo porque perdí a Gasper, nos han dado una buena puntuación. Pero hay algo muy bueno. Tanto Akeno como Koneko superaron sus paredes. Estoy muy feliz por ello.

-Por supuesto. Sabía que lo harían.

-Pero es gracias a ti. Es gracias a ti que el grupo supera obstáculos. Te estoy muy agradecida.

-Para nada. – le respondió el mago restando importancia.

De repente alguien se acercó al dúo. Era un hombre viejo que llevaba un sombrero y era tuerto, además tenía una larga barba blanca.

-¿Y tú quién eres? – pregunto Natsu.

-Soy el viejo de la Montaña del Norte, Sekiryuutei.

-Él es Odín-sama. – le dijo a Natsu, el cual entendió – Es la primera vez que nos encontramos. Soy Rias Gremory.

-Ya veo. La hermana pequeña de Sirzechs. Te vi en el juego. Tan grande. Cuando estaba viéndote estaba fascinado por solo estos. – dijo mientras miraba los pechos de Rias lascivamente.

Antes de que Rias o Natsu dijeran algo apareció una hermosa mujer con una armadura. La mujer golpeo a Odín con un abanico de papel.

-¡Ya te he dicho que no mires con ojos indecentes! Como va a haber una importante reunión, por favor… ¡Serénese como el Dios Rey de los nórdicos!

-Ya ya. Una Valquiria sin aberturas. Una reunión sobre las contramedidas de los terroristas con ángeles, caídos, demonios, Zeus, Indra y Makarov. Sin duda este último es interesante, al igual que sus magos. Pero es normal, siendo los sucesores de Mavis. Hohoho. – murmuro mientras se frotaba el golpe – Bien. Nos vemos hermana de Sirzechs y Sekiryuutei. No solo hay cosas malas en la vida, también hay divertidas. Ser imprudente es la manera de que los jóvenes crezcan. Hohoho.

Odín y la Valquiria dejaron a Natsu y Rias solos. Después de un rato se encontraron con los magos de Fairy Tail. Erza los miraba aprobatoriamente. Gajeel y Gray se reían de Natsu y Wendy curaba las pocas heridas del grupo. Después de pasar unos días en el Inframundo, después del juego, el grupo Gremory y los magos se disponían a volver al mundo humano.

-Bueno. Espero el día en que volvamos a vernos. Natsu-kun, piensa en nosotros como parte de tu familia.

-Por supuesto.

-Espero que cuides de mi hija Natsu-kun. Puede llegar a ser tan egoísta que me preocupa.

-¡M-madre! ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!

-Tranquila. Siempre cuido de los míos.

-Ahhh, estoy tan conmovido. El futuro de la familia es brillante. Creo que no tardare en jubilarme. – dijo Lord Gremory mientras lloraba.

-Cariño, espera a que Rias se gradúe de la secundaria antes de hablar de tu jubilación.

-Gi hi. Parece que Salamander se lleva bien con sus suegros. – dijo burlón Gajeel.

-Por lo menos con "estos suegros". – termino Gray.

Se miraron y empezaron a descojonarse hasta que se callaron gracia a Erza.

-Mándanos una carta en lo que quedan de vacaciones Rias-nee-sama. – le dijo Milicas a Rias.

-Por supuesto Milicas.

-Maestro Makarov, gracias por lo que dijo en la reunión. Espero volver a verlo pronto. – le dijo Sirzechs.

-Hago lo que considero correcto, y si la primera lo aprueba yo no soy nadie para negarlo.

-Bien pues.

Después de la despedida tanto los Gremory como los magos subieron al tren privado rumbo al mundo humano. Gajeel y Natsu acabaron rogando por que acabaran con su sufrimiento ante la risa de los demás.

* * *

Ahora tardare más porque tengo dentro de poco las recuperaciones de septiembre.

He estado pensando una manera para que Natsu hable con Chichigami, pero no consigo ninguna ya que Natsu no es como Issei, es un pervertido pero no tanto. Y además como resolver lo de Diodora ahora que no está Asia. Tengo algo en mente pero es muy complicado.


	19. Actividades deportivas y Diodora

Fairy Tail ni High School DxD son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Qwaiser-Izanagi: con lo del celo… no lo veo, más que na porque en mi fic los dragonslayers solo tendrán una pareja, y ya veras que pasa con Natsu. Y en cuanto a lo de Diodora, pues prácticamente tenía pensado eso, es que mucho no se puede hacer (creo yo).

treeofsakuras: no el Grupo Gremory… Natsu era demasiado para ellos XD. Tú tienes ganas de leerla y yo de escribirla jejeje (aunque me he dado cuenta que tengo que mejorar a la hora de escribir las peleas… y mucho) Hombre, ya era hora de que les tocara su momento a ambas.

Kuroyami no saiko: creo que tienes razón. En este fic Chichigami no tiene que ver, y se me han ocurrido otras cosas para sustituirla.

Este fic contendrá momentos echi, violencia y palabrotas.

-comentarios normales-

-"pensamientos"-

-*comunicación por holograma, comunicador, etc.*-

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

-["pensamientos de Ddraig, Albion, etc."]

* * *

Aclaro que a todos los personajes de FT les he tenido que quitar un año para no tener follones con los cursos y la historia. Ya que Natsu y Gajeel no se sabe las edades pues na (El misterio de los Dragonslayers). Wendy, que **creo** que ponen su edad por apariencia, pero no es la real (igual que Natsu y Gajeel).

* * *

Capítulo 18:

**ACTIVIDADES DEPORTIVAS Y DIODORA**

Después de llegar a la mansión Fairy Tail los hombres, sin incluir a Gasper, Kiba, Lily y Happy, se fueron a la sala secreta de los hombres. Al igual que hizo con Gray y Natsu, Makarov le enseño a Gajeel que tenía que hacer para poder entrar en la sala. Al llegar a esta lo primero que hicieron fue ir a la barra a beberse todo lo que pillaran. Mientras bebía a Gajeel se le ocurrió preguntar cierta cosa para resolver sus dudas

-Dime una cosa Salamander.

-¿Qué quieres cabeza oxidada?

-¿Has encontrado a tu pareja?

Esta pregunta dejaron a los dos jóvenes y al viejo con los ojos como platos. Gajeel sabía lo que era que un dragonslayer encontrara a su pareja, y él sabía quién era… o quien debía ser pero, la actitud que mostraba con las demás chicas del grupo Gremory le hacía preguntarse si se debía a Ddraig.

-¡¿?!

-Tu sabes que los dragonslayers solo tenemos una pareja, pero tú "estas" con más de una.

-Bueno, no se decirte. No creo que haya encontrado a mi pareja. – dijo pensativo el pelirrosa.

-Una pregunta, - dijo Gray - ¿no que los dragones son polígamos?

-Eso lo explicaría. – Dijo Makarov – Los dragonslayers son monógamos, pero Natsu tiene a un poderoso dragón dentro de él. Es posible que por eso no se haya aclarado.

-Tienes razón. – afirmo Gajeel mientras se bebía su cerveza.

-Oi clavo oxidado, ¿Por qué le has preguntado eso al algodón de azúcar? – la cara de Gray paso a picar - ¿acaso has encontrado a la tuya?

Gajeel escupió toda la cerveza que tenía en la boca debido al comentario del alquimista de hielo.

-¡¿QUE COJONES DICES?!

-Tienes razón hielito, ¿entonces? – le pregunto Natsu pícaramente.

-No sé de qué me habláis. – le respondió Gajeel mientras desviaba la mirada.

-Vaya. Que mala suerte tiene tu pareja. Aguantarte debe ser un infierno para ella. Sobre todo si tiene que estar "debajo". – dijo Makarov intentando que cayera en la trampa.

-¡La enana no se queja!

Los tres magos estaban con los ojos abiertos como platos ante la confesión de Gajeel. Este al ver lo que había dicho se sonrojo a tope mientras se bebía toda la bebida que pillaba.

-Así que Levy, ¿eh?

-Quien lo diría.

-Tu cállate stripper. Que a ti te gusta Juvia y por idiota no lo aceptas.

-¡A mí no me gusta Juvia idiota de metal!

-Gi hi. Eso no es lo que dices en sueños. – Luego intento imitar la voz de Gray – Hay mi Juvia cuanto te quiero. No te apartes nunca de tu Gray-sama. – y después se puso a dar besitos al aire.

Gray se puso blanco ante las palabras del caza dragones.

-¡Eso es mentira!

Ambos empezaron a pelearse ante la mirada divertida y soñadora del maestro.

-Ahhh. Parece que la próxima generación está cerca. – Luego miro a Natsu que estaba pensativo – "Parece que lo tiene muy difícil."

Después de estar un rato más ahí decidieron volver a la mansión desde el parque, ya que ahí les trasportaba la salida. A la mañana siguiente iban a empezar de nuevo las clases. En el dormitorio de Natsu se encontraba este hablando con Ddraig en su mundo.

-[Ya veo. Creo que tu maestro tiene razón. Solo puedo decir que el tiempo dirá. Es la primera vez que pasa esto.]

-Ya veo. – dijo desanimado el mago.

-[No tienes que preocuparte por eso. Ya llegara.]

Dicho esto, salió del mundo de Ddraig para volver a la realidad. Abrió los ojos y se quedó mirando al techo. Recordó las palabras de Ddraig y decidió quitarle importancia. Cuando se iba a incorporar noto algo en su estómago. Al principio creyó que era Akeno, pero el olor y el peso era distinto. Al fijarse abrió los ojos a tope al ver que se trataba de Koneko. Esta estaba con sus orejas y cola echa un ovillo encima del mago, además vestía un camisón. Natsu sonrió y le acaricio la cabeza, provocando que la gata ronroneara del gusto.

-A que es muy mona. - Natsu miro a Lucy, que estaba despierta mirando a la gata – Es gracias a ti que ahora esta así y no teme sus poderes.

-Ya sabes que ayudo a mis nakamas.

-Siempre lo haces. Creo que es hora de ir preparándonos para el instituto.

Dicho esto se levantó y empezó a vestirse. Rias se levantó e hizo lo mismo, claro que dándole un beso en los labios al mago. La rubia obviamente no le gusto el gesto. Hay los celos, que divertidos es jugar con ellos muajajaja. Mientras Natsu levanto de forma suave a Koneko.

-Nyan – ronroneo mientras se desperezaba - ¿sempai?

-Bueno días Koneko. – Le dijo Rias – Ve a prepararte para el instituto.

-Nyan.

-¿Dónde está Akeno? – pregunto curioso el mago.

-Ha bajado antes que nosotros a preparar el desayuno. – le explico la pelirroja.

Se fue a su cuarto para cambiarse. Al bajar a la cocina-salón se encontraron con que Gajeel tenía el uniforme del instituto mientras que Wendy llevaba otro.

-¿Y esto? – pregunto Natsu.

-Gajeel ira con vosotros mientras que Wendy, al ser más pequeña, ira a otra escuela. – le explico Makarov.

-Ahhh.

-Pufff, menudo aburrimiento. – susurro Gajeel.

-¿Sona ha sido informada? – le pregunto Rias al viejo.

-Sip. Sirzechs ya le dijo que algunos de mis hijos irán a ese instituto, por lo que estará enterada. Y no os desaniméis, Gray, Gajeel… tenéis una sorpresa jejeje.

La sonrisa que dio el viejo fue tan perturbadora que ambos magos temblaron. Salieron de la mansión y tanto magos como demonios se dirigieron al instituto, no sin antes dejar a Wendy en el suyo. Después de llegar, Gajeel se quedó fuera esperando a que el profesor le dejara entrar para presentarse.

-"Vaya mierda. Me pregunto qué sorpresa será." – pensó el dragón de metal. De repente le vino a la nariz dos aromas MUUUY conocidos.

-¿Gajeel? / ¿Gajeel-kun?

Este abrió los ojos lo más posible al reconocer esas voces. Volteo la mirada y grito.

-¡Enana! ¡Mujer!

-¡Gajeel-kun!

Se trataban de Juvia y Levy. La primera se lanzó a abrazar a Gajeel seguida de la pequeña. Después de abrazarse Gajeel les pregunto.

-¡¿Qué hacéis aquí?!

-Juvia y Levy han venido aquí para estar con los demás.

-Es cierto. – Siguió Levy – La maestra Mavis y el maestro Makarov nos explicaron todo. Y nos activaron el Segundo Origen.

-Ya veo. Con que a esto se refería el viejo con lo de una sorpresa.

-Ahhh. Juvia quiere ver ya a Gray-sama.

-Tranquilízate mujer. Ahora no estamos en Fiore, así que contrólate un poco.

Juvia agacho la cabeza mientras asentía. Gajeel tenía razón. Ahora no estaban en su mundo y tenían que controlarse para evitar follones.

-¡Hola!

Los tres magos miraron a la causante de ese energético saludo. Se encontraron con una chica castaña que llevaba el pelo atado en dos coletas.

-¡Vosotros también sois nuevos! ¡Me llamo Irina Shidou!

-Encantada. – Fue Levy la que saludo – Yo me llamo Levy. Ellos son Juvia y Gajeel.

-Encantada. / Hmp.

-Ya podéis pasar.

Esa voz era la del profesor, que indicaba que los cuatro nuevos ya podían pasar para presentarse. Estos entraron y los chicos se volvieron locos al ver a las tres nuevas chicas. Gajeel los miro con cara asesina y los chicos entendieron que no debían acercarse o serian jóvenes pervertidos muertos. Mientras Lucy y Gray estaban por gritar pero se contuvieron... eso es raro. Una era por ver a sus amigos bien, sobre todo a Levy mientras que el otro tenía un poco de miedo por la peli azul alta.

-Encantada. Mi nombre es Levy McGarden.

-Mi nombre es Juvia Loxar.

-Gajeel Redfox.

-¡Hola! ¡Mi nombre es Irina Shidou! ¡Espero que nos llevemos bien!

Después de las presentaciones cada uno se sentó en su nuevo sitio. Levy se sentó a la derecha de Lucy, Gajeel detrás de Natsu y Juvia al lado de Gray, mientras que Irina se sentaría junto a Xenovia. Al llegar el recreo los magos, Xenovia e Irina fueron hasta la sala del Club del Ocultismo, donde se encontraban Erza, Azazel, el grupo Gremory y el grupo Sitri. Mientras caminaban por el pasillo se podía ver al grupo.

-Ah Gray-sama. Juvia lo ha echado de menos. – le dijo la maga elemental mientras se abrazaba como posesa al mago.

-Ya ya. No te pegues tanto.

-¡Mirad es Gray-sama! – ese fue el grito de las fans de Gray.

Iban a acercarse cuando un aura oscura y con sed de sangre las dejo acojonadas en su sitio, y empezaron a retroceder.

-Gray-sama. – Susurro, dándole un ambiente más aterrador – Solo Juvia tiene derecho de llamarlo así. No volváis a acercaros o sufriréis.

-"¡¿Desde cuándo Juvia acojona tanto?!" – pensaron los magos al verla.

Las fans no tardaron en salir corriendo ante la "advertencia" de Juvia. Esta, como si no hubiera pasado nada, se volvió a colgar del brazo de un acojonado, y pequeño sonrojado, Gray. Irina miraba extrañada y divertida al grupo. Siguieron avanzando un rato hasta que llegaron al club.

-¡Xenovia! – Grito la castaña mientras la abrazaba - ¡Me alegro de volver a verte a pesar de nuestras posiciones!

-Si. Ha pasado tiempo. Me alegro verte pero, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Miguel-sama dijo que me trasladara aquí, así que estaré en esta escuela. Por cierto – dijo mirando a los magos - ¿ellos son demonios?

-Nop. Son magos. – le contesto Xenovia.

-Ahhh. ¿Y qué magia ocupáis? – pregunto muy curiosa la castaña.

-Juvia usa magia elemental de agua.

-Magia de escritura sólida.

-Dragonslayer de hierro.

-Alquimista de hielo.

-Magia de re-equipamiento.

-Y tenemos otra compañera más pequeña que es una dragonslayer del viento.

-¡En serio! ¡Dos caza dragones más! ¡Es impresionante! ¡Y vuestra magia también es interesante! ¡Nunca supe nada de magia así!

-"Es muy alegre." – pensaron todos.

Todos se sentaron en los asientos disponibles o se quedaban de pie. Koneko no tardo y se sentó en el regazo de Natsu mientras este le acariciaba la cabeza. A la mayoría (nuevos magos) les extraño el comportamiento del mago, pero este siguió como si nada.

-Shidou Irina-san, te doy la bienvenida a nuestra escuela. Y también a vosotros. – le dijo Rias.

-¡Sip! Para los que no me conozcan soy Irina Shidou y he venido aquí como mensajera de los ángeles.

-Y dime, ¿sabes sobre la muerte del Dios de la Biblia? – pregunto Azazel sin ningún tacto.

-¡Azazel-sensei / Sensei / Cuervo!

-No os preocupéis, ya me han contado todo sobre ese tema. – dijo con la cabeza agachada.

-Eres muy fuerte. Nunca pensé que TÚ no te sorprendieras.

-¡Por supuesto que estoy sorprendida! ¡Mi apoyo espiritual, el centro del mundo! ¡Pase siete días y siete noches durmiendo cuando Miguel-sama me conto la verdad! ¡Aaaaa señor!

Y se puso a llorar abrazando la mesa.

-Entiendo cómo te sientes. – le dijo Xenovia mientras la abrazaba.

Mientras los magos, salvo Natsu, Lucy, Erza y Gray, miraban extrañados la escena.

-Estos tipos están muy mal de la cabeza. – susurro Gajeel mientras los demás asentían.

-Aunque según nos contó el maestro, esto no debería de sorprendernos. – dijo Levy.

-Y dime, ¿puedo suponer que eres mensajera de Miguel?

-Si Azazel-sama. Miguel-sama estaba preocupado porque no había nadie del lado de los ángeles aquí.

-Cierto, Miguel dijo algo por el estilo. – dijo Azazel mientras llevaba su mano a su barbilla y se rascaba – Esta ubicación esta activa con el poder del cielo o el Inframundo, pero lo que trabajan aquí son el grupo Gremory y Sitri y un número reducido, incluyéndome. Pero ya que no había ningún empleado del cielo Miguel quiso que alguien fuera trasladado aquí. Por eso te envió aquí.

Irina asintió con la cabeza y su cuerpo empezó a brillar y dos alas blancas aparecieron en su espalda.

-¿Y eso? – pregunto Rias.

-La han angelizado. – afirmo Azazel.

-Sip. Recibí la bendición de Miguel-sama y me convertí en ángel reencarnado. He oído que los ángeles utilizan la tecnología de los demonios y los ángeles caídos. Cuatro Grandes Serafines y otros Serafines. En total diez decidieron tener doce subordinados llamados [Brave Saints]. Se usan unas tarjetas que van desde un As hasta una Reina. El Rey será la posición del Ángel-sama quien sería el maestro.

-Ya veo. Así que eso consiguieron los ángeles cuando les prestamos la tecnología demoniaca y los Sacred Gear artificiales. Los demonios usan el ajedrez y los ángeles las cartas. Dado que después de la muerte de Dios el aumento de los ángeles puros fue imposible, usan esto para fortalecer sus filas. Si utilizan este sistema entonces debe haber alguien fuerte llamado Joker. Además, doce cartas que representan los doce apóstoles. – y se echó a reír.

-Esto es un coñazo. – volvió a decir Gajeel.

-¿Y no será que te aburres? – le dijo Gray.

-También.

-Silencio. – les dijo Erza seria y ambos callaron.

-¿Y qué carta usas Irina? – le pregunto Lucy.

-¡Soy el As de Miguel-sama! ¡He recibido un puesto de honor! ¡Además, Miguel-sama dijo que podría haber un Rating Game entre las Evil Pieces y los Brave Saint en el futuro! ¡Y que también habría uno entre Serafines, como hacen los demonios!

-Entre ángeles y demonios hay quienes están en contra de la decisión tomada por las personas importantes. Tuvimos una relación en la que hemos tenido guerras por largo tiempo, por lo que sería incomodo si de repente les dicen que se lleven bien. – Azazel razonaba – Pero parece que Miguel ha pensado en eso. Al igual que él se está preparando una guerra representante y presenta sus argumentos en técnicas de combate en el que se puede liberar. Es como en el mundo humano, que están la Copa del Mundo y los Juegos Olímpicos.

-¿Entonces es posible que tengamos un enfrentamiento en un juego con los ángeles? – pregunto Saji.

-Quizás en un futuro. – le contesto el caído.

Después de un silencio Sona hablo.

-Pues solo nos queda hacer una cosa, y es celebrar la bienvenida de los nuevos compañeros.

-¡Si / Aye!

Después de la fiesta Azazel pidió a Natsu, Gajeel y Wendy, que habían ido a recoger a su escuela, que se quedaran un rato para hablar con él.

-Y dime Natsu, ¿ya te has encontrado con Odín?

-Sip. Me lo encontré después del juego contra Sona. Se parece a Makarov. Es un viejo verde.

-¡Jajaja! ¡Eso es totalmente cierto! – Después de recuperarse de las risas siguió – En fin, el también conoce la verdadera procedencia de vuestros padres, pero no hay que preocuparse. Vosotros dos ya sabéis lo de vuestros padres, ¿no?

-Si. Nuestros "maestros de turno" nos lo explicaron. Gihi, parece que son muy conocidos aquí.

-Es cierto. Nos dijeron que nuestros padres fueron muy importantes en la guerra de aquí. – dijo la pequeña peli azul.

-Eso es muy cierto. Solo quería deciros que vuestros padres son muy importante. Todos saben que eran dragones que estaban al nivel de los Reyes Dragones, e incluso que podían superarlos. Bueno, era de esperar ya que ellos son Reyes Dragones. En fin. Lo que quería decir es que solamente unos pocos de confianza, incluyendo a Odín, saben que son de Earthland. Lo que quiero que sepáis es que hay muchos que les tiene rencor a vuestros padres e irán a por vosotros. Por eso le he pedido a Tannin que de vez en cuando os entrene.

-¡En serio! – Grito entusiasmado Natsu - ¡Eso es genial!

-Gihi. Me parece una buena idea.

-Eso es fantástico.

-Por cierto Gajeel, - Azazel puso una sonrisa que Natsu conocía, y no le gustaba – tú eres el dragonslayer de hierro, ¿no? – el ojirojo asintió – ¿Y no te gustaría ser de algo más fuerte que el hierro?

-¿A qué te refieres?

Sin duda eso había llamado su atención.

-Me refiero a que hay materiales más duros que el hierro. Hablo del acero. Deberías ser el dragonslayer del acero ya que es más "duro" que el hierro. El acero es el mejor metal que hay dependiendo de su porcentaje hierro-carbón. He pensado en investigar para que puedas absorber el mejor carbón que existe y que absorbas el porcentaje adecuado para que tu acero sea el más duro que exista.

Gajeel estuvo pensando en eso un rato hasta que al final tomo su respuesta.

-Acepto. Pero te lo advierto, como se te ocurra hacer algo raro ten por seguro que conocerás el dolor.

-¡Jajaja! ¡Perfecto pues! De vez en cuando te necesitare para estudiar tu cuerpo y magia. Algo como esto no es tan fácil como parece.

Al llegar a la mansión el grupo Gremory y los magos, incluidos Mavis y Makarov, tuvieron una reunión pedida por Gajeel. Este les explico lo que Azazel le había propuesto y que acepto. Al principio hubo algunas quejas, pero cuando Mavis les dijo que si se le ocurría hacer algo raro a ese cuervo ella misma se encargaría de hacerlo sufrir.

Pasados unos días se estaban decidiendo los equipos para las distintas competiciones para el Festival Deportivo. En esos días han pasado algunas cosas interesantes en la mansión FT. Por ejemplo, Levy y Juvia se enteraron de que Natsu, Rias, Lucy y Akeno duermen desnudos (Natsu en calzones) en la misma cama, ya que Koneko volvió a la suya (alguna vez dormía con Natsu). Esto provoco que Levy le hiciera un súper interrogatorio a la rubia y Juvia acabara desmayada. También se notó que Gajeel era más sobreprotector con Levy, tanto en la mansión como en el exterior. Gray ya no ignoraba tanto a Juvia, e incluso se ponía "un poco" celoso (al igual que Gajeel) con los chicos del instituto. Más de una vez Gajeel y Gray amenazaron de muerte a más de uno. Wendy no tenía problemas en su escuela, ya que tenía muchos amigos de su edad, aunque siempre iban sus "hermanos mayores" para evitar que alguno se pasara con su querida "hermana menor". Happy, Charle y Lily solían ir a dar vueltas por la ciudad o ver la TV o jugar a videojuegos… Happy y Lily se picaban en casi todos los juegos.

Ya en clase se encontraba Kiryu formando los grupos para las competiciones.

-¡Si si! ¡Yo hare la "carrera de endeudamiento del artículos"!

La que grito fue Irina, la cual se había adaptado bastante bien gracias a su naturaleza alegre y enérgica. Cada uno hacia distintas pruebas. Gajeel físicas, Gray físicas y alquimistas (no sé cómo se dicen, pero me refiero a las que crean figuras con materiales), Levy de libros, Juvia de natación, etc.

-Dragneel. – lo llamo Kiryu.

-¿Eh? – pregunto el despistado mago.

-¡Decidido! Harás la carrera de las tres piernas. Tu pareja será Lucy.

-¡Estoy encendido! ¡Les daremos una paliza! – esto último lo dijo mirando a la rubia.

-¡Por supuesto!

Al día siguiente se encontraba toda la academia practicando. Erza se había convertido en la capitana del equipo de kendo, por lo que se encontraba "entrenando" a su grupo… pobrecitas. Irina y Xenovia se encontraban "practicando" a gran velocidad. En fin, cada uno estaba a lo suyo. Mientras Natsu se encontraba buscando a su compañera rubia para practicar.

-Dragneel.

-Ah Saji.

-¿Qué haces?

-Estoy buscando a Lucy.

-Ahhh. Me parece haberla visto junto a Kiryu.

-Genial. – luego se fijó en su brazo derecho - ¿Y eso?

-Ah, esto. – Se quitó el vendaje y se pudo ver marcas que tenían forma de una serpiente negra – Le pregunte a Azazel-sensei y me dijo que esto se produjo cuando luche contigo. Al parecer fue cuando me conecte con el Sekiryuutei y tome tu sangre. Parece ser que tuvo influencia en mi cuerpo.

-¿Eso es malo? Por lo que se mi poder te daña.

-Eso es lo extraño. Aunque no me conecte directamente a ti, sino que use una línea mía para concretarla a mi compañera, parece que me afecto de alguna manera. Lo bueno es que parece que no tiene una mala influencia.

-Mientras no te mate. – dijo despreocupado.

-¡No digas eso! En fin, ¿sabías que Vritra no dejara gran parte de su buena leyenda atrás? Entonces, ¿Qué prueba harás?

-La carrera de las tres piernas.

-¡¿En serio?! ¡Eres un bastardo con suerte! ¡Yo hare la carrera de comer pan!

Mientras se lamentaba de su suerte dos chicas con gafas aparecieron.

-¿Qué haces Saji? Vamos a comprobar la configuración de cada una de las tiendas de campaña. Así que vamos.

-Nosotros, el consejo de estudiantes, de todos modos te falta el poder como hombre así que a trabajar.

Las chicas eran Sona y Shinra, presidenta y vice presidenta.

-¡Hai Kaichou! ¡Fuku-kaichou!

Dicho esto los tres se fueron y Natsu retomo su camino.

-[Vritra.]

-¿Ddraig?

-[No te preocupes. Parece que el contacto directo conmigo lo ha fijado en gran medida. No importa en cuantos trozos fuera cortada su alma, será una historia diferente cuando se dé un "comienzo". Cerca de ti esta Fafnir y Vritra, además te has reunido con Tannin. Parece que tienes fuertes vínculos con los Reyes Dragones.]

-Bueno, mi padre es el Rey Dragón del Fuego.

-[Sin duda esto es interesante. He estado pensando en lo de tu amigo el dragón de hierro. Lo que le ofreció Azazel es una buena idea.]

-Sin duda. Así será más fuerte y podrá darme mejores combates.

-[Sin duda. Tus amigos se están haciendo fuertes. No se te ocurra quedarte atrás.]

-Por supuesto Ddraig.

Siguió caminando hasta que se encontró con Lucy hablando con Kiryu. Lucy estaba bastante roja mientras que Kiryu tenía una mirada lasciva.

-Oi Lucy, vamos a entrenar. – dijo Natsu mientras mostraba una pequeña cuerda.

Lucy se despidió de Kiryu y se acercó a Natsu, este ato la cuerda alrededor de sus piernas y la abraza de la cintura. Lucy se sonroja más y también le abraza por la cintura.

-Uno, dos y tres.

Intentaron caminar pero se desequilibraron y Natsu sujeto a Lucy para evitar que se cayeran ambos.

-Esto es más difícil de lo que creí. – dijo el mago.

Cuando movió su mano se dio cuenta de que agarraba algo grande y suave. Se fijó y vio que estaba agarrando un pecho de la rubia. Esta estaba sonrojada a más no poder y el mago creía que lo iba a matar.

-Natsu. – dijo la rubia en voz baja.

-¡Lo siento! – grito mientras se cubría. Espero al golpe pero este no llego. Se quitó las manos de la cara y vio que su compañera estaba roja pero no lo golpeaba.

-Debes tener más cuidado. – le dijo la rubia.

-H-hai. – Dijo confundido – "¡¿Desde cuándo no me golpea por eso?! Aunque pensándolo bien, desde que Rias se vino a casa ya no me golpea por estas cosas e incluso por verla desnuda." – razono el pelirrosa.

-"¿Desde cuándo no golpeo a Natsu por estas cosas? ¡Es todo culpa de Rias y de Akeno, por su culpa me he acostumbrado a que me toque de esa manera y me vea desnuda! ¡Si hasta hacemos muchas cosas desnudos y juntos!" – La rubia se sonrojaba más si podía – B-bueno, sigamos intentándolo.

-S-sí.

Siguieron intentándolo pero no solían dar más de cinco pasos. Natsu tenía la zancada más larga por lo que a la rubia le costaba. Después de la escuela los dos magos fueron hasta la sala del club por convocatoria de Rias.

-¿Y qué pasa? – pregunto el pelirrosa.

-Al parecer ya tenemos nuevo rival en los Rating Game. – hablo Akeno.

-¿Y de quien se trata?

-De Diodora Astaroth.

-Ahhh.

-No tienes ni idea, ¿verdad? – le pregunto Lucy con una gota de sudor marca anime.

-Nop.

Pasaron unos cuantos días. Natsu y Lucy mejoraban poco a poco. Los demás no se quedaban atrás con sus actividades. Lo que si se notó, y mucho, fue que el equipo de kendo del instituto había mejorado notablemente. Antes tenían un gran nivel, pero desde que la Gran Titania tomo el mando… ahora los demás equipos los temen ya que las chicas habían copiado la actitud de Erza, lo cual significaba una cosa… ¡AHORA HABIA MUCHAS ERZAS! ¡SALVENSE QUIEN PUEDA! Los pervertidos solían sufrir mucho, sobre todo si los encontraban los miembros del club de kendo. Sufrían mucho.

Una tarde se reunieron el grupo Gremory y los magos en su sala. Como se había hecho costumbre, Koneko se sentaba en el regazo de Natsu mientras este le acariciaba la cabeza. Desde que Koneko se sentaba ahí Happy solo tenía dos sitios, o bien en la cabeza del mago o bien se iba con alguna de las otras chicas (sobre todo Lucy) para que le dieran mimos.

-Bien, ya estamos todos reunidos. - Rias saco un DVD – Es la grabación de video que tiene los partidos de los demonios jóvenes. Nuestro partido también está aquí.

-En este DVD se encuentran los demás partidos que hubo después del vuestro. – Hablo Azazel – El primero es entre Sairaorg y Glaysa-Labolas.

Se podía ver en la pantalla como el heredero de Glaysa-Labolas era machacado, perdiendo sus piezas y perdiendo contra Sairaorg… el muy idiota lo reto.

-El nuevo heredero de Glaysa-Labolas es muy odiado, además no puede dar batalla. Los que llevan la sangre de la casa Bael son de sangre caliente.

-Yosh, que ganas tengo de pelear contra él.

-Sin duda será el mejor combate entre demonios jóvenes. – Asintió Azazel, luego miro a los demás magos – Seguro que vosotros también daríais grandes combates. Bueno, sigamos. – Azazel activo un holograma en el que salían las caras de los seis jóvenes demonios. En el aparecían las mismas graficas que cuando aparecieron las suyas contra Sitri. Esta vez aparecía una más llamada Rey. Sin duda Sairaorg era mucho mejor que los demás salvo en apoyo y asistente, mientras que la de Rias era mejor que la de Sona – Sairaorg ni siquiera peleo en serio contra Zephyrdor.

-Parece que ese tal Sairaorg es alguien poderoso. – hablo Levy.

-Sin duda. Por algo es el demonio joven número uno. – asintió orgullosa Rias por su primo.

-En realidad Sairaorg es el primer demonio puro de la familia Bael que no tiene talento. No heredo el Poder de la Destrucción.

-Parece que nos parecemos mucho. – dijo por lo bajo Natsu.

-¿Por qué lo dices sempai? – pregunto Gasper desde su caja.

-"¿La caja habla?" – se preguntaron las nuevas.

-Porque ninguno de los dos hemos conseguido nuestro poder de forma natural. – le explico a Koneko - Yo entrene duro para conseguir mi poder, quitando a Ddraig claro.

-Gihi. Me gustaría luchar contra él.

-Opino lo mismo clavo oxidado.

-¡¿Quieres pelea nevera con patas?!

-¡Cuando quieras!

Como siempre iban a pelear pero Erza los "calmo".

-¿Qué tan fuerte es? – pregunto Lucy.

-En el ranking elaborado por el comité de dirección del juego, Bael sería el primero, Agares el segundo, Gremory el tercero, Astaroth el cuarto, Sitri el quinto y Glaysa-Labolas el sexto. – Explico Akeno – Es la comparación de la posición media de sus puntos fuertes, incluyendo al Rey y sus sirvientes.

-Pero como podéis notar, Sairaorg es el que sobresale. – termino Rias.

-Sairaorg es un demonio puro que al no tener talento y tener poco poder entreno con gran intensidad en lo que tenía, su cuerpo. De este modo a superado a los genios que nacieron con talento o mucho poder.

En el video se podía ver al malo patético escondiéndose de Sairaorg mientras lloraba y declaraba su derrota.

-¡Jajaja! ¡Que patético!

-¡Gihi! ¡Ese tío es penoso!

-¡Madre mía! ¡Qué vergüenza de tío!

Natsu, Gajeel y Gray no podían parar de reírse al ver el lamentable estado del patético. Las risas no tardaron en contagiarse hasta que todos los que estaban en la sala se encontraban descojonándose.

-Fiuu bien bien. – Decía Azazel mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas – Os lo diré ahora, - y se puso serio – después de vuestra pelea con Diodora vuestro próximo rival será Sairaorg.

-¡¿En serio?! ¡Genial! ¡Estoy encendido!

-¿Pero no tendríamos que luchar contra Glasya-Labolas? – pregunto Kiba.

-Como podéis ver, después de su partido contra Sairaorg quedo hecho polvo. Su alma esta echa mierda por el miedo. Su partido acabo aquí. Vosotros también debéis tener cuidado. El aplastara vuestro espíritu y mente. Quiere convertirse en Maou y no dará segundas oportunidades.

Azazel se puso a ver a todos los miembros pero se sorprendió cuando vio la sonrisa desafiante en los miembros de Fairy Tail.

-¿En serio?

-Salamander no se te ocurra perder.

-Eso mismo pelo chicle.

-Esto será interesante.

-Juvia cree que sería un buen miembro del gremio.

-Un rival digno, sin duda.

-Que ganas tengo de luchar.

Azazel y los Gremory estaban confundidos por las palabras de los Fairys.

-¿Entendéis a que rival os enfrentáis? - pregunto Azazel.

-¿Y tú sabes quienes somos nosotros? – Estas palabras salieron de Levy – Somos Fairy Tail. Nosotros nunca nos rendimos por muy fuerte que nos golpeen. Nos seguimos levantando y nunca nos dejaremos ganar. Luchamos por nuestros sueños y por nuestra familia y da igual quien se ponga en nuestro camino.

Los demás asintieron ante las palabras de la peli azul. Esto provoco la sonrisa de Azazel y los Gremory.

-Sin duda será el mejor combate de todo el juego. – susurro el caído.

-Tenéis razón. En fin, en primer lugar tenemos que centrarnos en el próximo partido. También veremos el partido de Astaroth. He oído que derroto a la heredera Agares. Sona recibió una medalla de oro y Astaroth derroto a Agares, que es la segunda, y recibió una estrella de oro. No hay que fiarse del rango.

Antes de seguir hablando un círculo mágico apareció en el suelo. De el apareció un chico con una sonrisa gentil… o eso parecía.

-Encantado. Soy Diodora Astaroth. He venido a ver a Lucy Heartfilia.

-¿A mí?

-Exacto. Rias-san me gustaría "Comercializar" los alfiles. Tenía pensado cambiarlo por…

-Me temo que he de rechazarlo. Debo decirlo de antemano. No voy a hacer ningún intercambio. No es que tus Alfiles no me gusten pero no quiero perder a Lucy. Ella es importante.

-"No me gusta la sonrisa de este tío." – fue el pensamiento de todos en la sala.

-¿Es por su capacidad o su encanto?

-Ambas. Además, es mi amiga y casi hermana. Vivimos juntas y tengo mi afecto profundizado y no pienso dejarla ir. No sé porque quieres conseguir a Lucy por ese método y no me interesa, pero que sepas que no renunciare a ella.

Los ojos de la rubia se estaban cristalizando por las palabras de Rias. Solo una vez se sintió tan amada y protegida, y eso fue cuando entro en Fairy Tail y todos la acogieron.

-"Gracias Rias."

Los demás magos miraron alegres a la pelirroja. Entendían que su afecto por sus amigos era el mismo que había en Fairy Tail. Todos eran una familia y se protegían entre ellos.

-Entiendo, pero no renunciare.

Dicho esto, Diodora se levantó y camino hacia Lucy, que estaba al lado de Natsu.

-Lucy, te amo y ni el destino podrá separarnos. Venceré a todos con tal de estar contigo.

Cogió su mano e intento besarla, pero una mano masculina cogió su brazo y lo apretó con fuerza. Diodora miro el brazo y fijo su vista en Natsu. Este había bajado a Koneko de su regazo y lo sujeto con fuerza.

-Ni se te ocurra volver a tocarla.

Lo dijo con una voz tan amenazante y profunda que hubiera acojonado al mismísimo Zeref… tal vez. No solo el, sino que los demás magos y demonios estaban expulsando un aura asesina.

-Por favor, no me gusta que un sucio e idiota dragón me toque. – dijo con una sonrisa arrogante.

Natsu se disponía a quemarlo pero Lucy se soltó y le dio una fuerte bofetada.

-"Eso ha debido de doler." – pensaron satisfechos.

Diodora puso cara confusa y en el fondo furiosa ante la bofetada de la rubia.

-Escúchame bien. No sé quién eres para decirme eso y no me interesa. Y ten por seguro que no dejare que insultes a mis amigos. – le dijo seria y firme.

-Entiendo, ¿y qué tal esto? En el próximo partido si derroto al Sekiryuutei pasaras a ser parte de mi harem.

Los demás iban a responder cuando la rubia contesto.

-Muy bien.

Esta respuesta los dejo a casi todos con los ojos y mandíbula abiertos a tope.

-De acuerdo pues. Prepárate para convertirte en una de las mías.

-Mejor prepárate tú para ser carbonizado.

-Pues será mejor que os preparéis. – Hablo Azazel – El partido será en cinco días.

Ante las palabras del caído Diodora se fue a través del círculo mágico. Después de irse tanto magos como demonios se tiraron encima de Lucy exigiendo una explicación ante su idiotez.

-No os preocupéis. – Les dijo calmándolos – Confió completamente en Natsu, sé que él será capaz de derrotarlo, ¿no? – y giro su cabeza al mata dragones.

-Por supuesto. – Dijo serio – Le romperé la cara y luego lo incinerare. – termino mientras prendía sus puños en fuego.

-Me alegro por ello. – dijo Erza – Pero hay algo que no me gusta. Sus palabras eran falsas.

-Yo puedo explicar el porqué, o parte de ello. – dijo el caído llamando la atención de todos – Por lo que he averiguado, él fue el demonio que salvo la monja Asia, la misma que tenía tu Sacred Gear, Lucy.

-Juvia piensa que en realidad él quiere ese Sacred Gear.

-Opino lo mismo. – concluyo el caído.

-Pues ya puede esperar al fin del mundo para conseguirlo. – Afirmo Gray – Cerilla ni se te ocurra perder.

-Por supuesto que no hielito.

* * *

¿Y que os ha parecido que haga a Gajeel el dragonslayer de acero? Salió en el manga y no he podido evitar ponerlo. Y tratándose de Azazel tened por seguro que su acero será indestructible. ¿Alguien sabe cómo se escribe dragón de acero? Sé cómo se escribe dragón de hierro, pero no dragón de acero (pa los ataques). Y si ya me decis como se escribe "Dragon Celestial de Fuego" y "Dragon Celestial del Fuego y el Trueno" pues sois mis héroes. (LOS NOMBRES EN JAPONES; CLARO)

Habrán cosas del manga que pondré, como por ejemplo la Dragon Force de Wendy (aunque queda para eso).

Lo de Natsu con las parejas ya se explicara más adelante.

En este volumen he metido a Levy y Juvia, tenía ganas de meter a esas dos jejeje. Ahora os pregunto a vosotros, ¿quiénes queréis que sean los siguientes?

a) Laxus

b) Los Strauss

c) Laxus y los Strauss

d) Gildarts y Cana

e) Bix, Ever y Freed


	20. Secuestro

Fairy Tail ni High School DxD son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Qwaiser-Izanagi: pues un voto para ambos. Me estoy pensando si meterla… sería interesante, pero quiero que Natsu viva un poco más Jajaja. Gildarts estará… ya lo veras. Y Gracias por los nombres. Es para no alargarlos en la versión española. Aunque el único que me sirve es Kooketsu, el otro solo me sirve para dragón celestial, pero no dragón celestial de fuego / fuego y trueno. Gracias por la ayuda.

treeofsakuras: Diodora sufrirá. Y un voto para los Strauss.

Reptilian95: por el momento están confirmadas **Rias, Lucy, Akeno, Koneko, Xenovia, Ravel y Rossweisse. Irina** estoy buscando como meterla y las que están en duda son **Cana** (me gusta la idea), **Kuroka, Le Fay** y estoy pensando en **Serafall** o **Gabriel**, pero esas dos serían muy chungas, por no decir si Ichiei no meterá alguna nueva personaje jejeje. Vamos que de 7 pueden pasar a 12.

Este fic contendrá momentos echi, violencia y palabrotas.

-comentarios normales-

-"pensamientos"-

-*comunicación por holograma, comunicador, etc.*-

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

-["pensamientos de Ddraig, Albion, etc."]

* * *

Capítulo 19:

**SECUESTRO**

Natsu iba caminando por la calle de camino a casa mientras recordaba al odioso demonio que había enfrentado hace apenas unas horas. A él le importaba una mierda que fuera de clase alta. Ya podría ser de clase suprema que a él se la sudaría. Tenía claro que iba a partirle la cara. No iba a dejar que nadie tocara a sus chicas. Este pensamiento provoco que Natsu se detuviera y se quedara con cara de ¿WFT? Ese pensamiento había sido inesperado por dos motivos. El primero fue que él nunca había pensado así, en todo caso había pensado como amigos, y lo segundo había sido chicas, ya que decía tener más de una. Al igual que cuando hablo con Gajeel la confusión llego a su mente. Al principio tenía claro que solo tendría una pareja y creía que ya la tenía, pero desde que llego Ddraig la cosa había cambiado. Seguía teniendo ese sentimiento por ella, pero parecía que también lo tenía con otras. Esto solo provoco que se desanimara. En parte deseaba no haber tenido a Ddraig por esto, pero luego se arrepentía al recordar todo lo que había pasado desde que supo que él era su portador. Como cada vez que pasaba prefirió dejar el tema y pensar en el ahora, que prácticamente era hacer su trabajo. Siguió caminando hasta que se paró y se puso en guardia al reconocer dos olores. Paso un par de minutos hasta que dos personas aparecieron.

-Tanto tiempo, Sekiryuutei.

-…

-…

-¿Y tú eras? – Se puso a pensar - ¡Ya me acuerdo! ¡Tú eres el que estaba con la hermana de Koneko!

-Jajaja, parece que si te acuerdas de mí. – sonrió el mono.

-¿Qué quieres?

-He venido a acompañar a mi socio.

-Ya han pasado dos meses Natsu Dragneel.

-Ya decía yo cuando ibas a aparecer.

-¿Sabías que estaba aquí? – pregunto curioso.

-Yo soy un dragón y tengo sus sentidos.

-Yo también lo soy y no puedo oler de esa manera.

-Porque tú no eres un dragón. Eres un demonio que porta al blanco. – razono el pelirrosa.

-Bueno, tienes razón en eso. Da igual, he oído que has alcanzado el Balance Breaker. Me hace feliz.

-Me pregunto quién será el bocazas. – se preguntó en voz alta el mago – En fin, volveré a preguntar ¿Qué quieres?

-Estoy aquí por el Rating Game. Tu oponente es el heredero de la Casa de Astaroth y quiero ver el combate. En un principio pensé en advertirte, pero luego recordé y me dije que no hacia ninguna falta.

-¿Gracias?

-Viste el video.

-Si.

-Viste su poder. El suyo supera al de tu ama.

-¿Y?

-Nada. Lo último que quiero decirte es que espero que muestres tu Balance Breaker. Me han dicho que es totalmente distinto al anterior.

-Ahora en serio… ¡¿QUIEN ES EL PUTO BOCAZAS?! – grito al aire.

Después de gritar fijo su vista en un punto. De ahí apareció el cliente habitual del mago… ¡Mil-tan! Un hombre alto y lleno de músculos que usa ropa de lolita gótica y que usa orejas de gato.

-Nya.

Levanta la mano y saluda a Natsu, y este lo imita.

-¿Nekomata? Pero no lo he sentido hasta ahora. ¿Es Sennjutsu? – le pregunto a Bikou.

-Nop. ¿Sera algún tipo de troll? ¿Gato-troll?

Ambos miraban extrañados a Mil-tan. Después de un pequeño rato Vali volvió a hablar.

-En fin, vámonos Bikou.

-Ok. Vamos a ir a la tienda de fideos chinos que está en nuestro camino. ¡Nos vemos Sekiryuutei!

Después de desaparecer en la oscuridad Ddraig le hablo a Natsu.

-[Tu rival es raro.]

-Sip.

-[Pero tú también.]

-¡Oye!

-[Pero he de admitir que me divierto. Es como si le hablara a mi máximo poseedor. Eres el primero con el que me divierto al hablar. Además, no me tratas como una herramienta, sino como un ser.]

-¿Y porque no debería hacerlo? Que seas un alma no quiere decir nada.

-[Jajaja. Eres raro compañero, pero gracias.]

Siguió caminado hasta llegar a la mansión. Allí le contó a Rias y Makarov lo de su encuentro.

-Con que eso te dijo el blanco. – Dijo Makarov – Entonces deberías hacerle caso por esta vez. Yo también he visto el video y no es un rival fácil.

-Tiene razón maestro Makarov. – Asintió Rias – Lo que me pregunto es como no supe nada. Es posible que usara el Sennjutsu o que Kuroka tenga una barrera. Informare a Onii-sama y Azazel, por si acaso.

-Además, debemos estar alerta con Diodora. – Hablo Gray – No me fio de ese cabrón.

Los demás asintieron ante sus palabras. Después de la pequeña reunión Natsu se dirigía a su habitación junto a Rias. Al entrar y cerrar se encontró con algo bueno. Akeno estaba de pie con un traje erótico.

-Y dime Natsu-kun, ¿te gusta?

-E-está muy b-bien. – decía sonrojado y con un poco de sangrado nasal.

-¿En serio? – Pregunto sonriente – En ese caso me lo pondré para ti. ¿Qué haremos ahora? Tal vez deberíamos de tener una sesión de observación o… - decía mientras se apretaba los pechos.

Natsu iba a decir algo cuando sintió un instinto asesino detrás de él.

-¿Qué haces Akeno?

Como no, tenía que ser Rias. Estas tres siempre estaban igual.

-Ara ara Rias, ¿estabas aquí? – pregunto a propósito.

-Por supuesto. – Dijo seria – Esta es mi habitación, la de Natsu y la de Lucy. Es obvio que este aquí.

-Ya veo. Entonces espera fuera un rato. Quiero tener un poco de diversión con Natsu-kun y estorbas.

Rias se congelo y un aura roja la cubrió.

-"¡Oh venga ya! ¡Siempre estarán así!"

Antes de interrumpir vio que alguien salía de una esquina de la habitación. Se trataba de Xenovia, que usa un traje como el de Akeno.

-Sin duda es más fácil moverme así. Aunque no use ropa interior.

Natsu intento volver a hablar pero una pequeña figura apareció.

-¿Me veo bien-nyan?

Era Koneko, que usaba un cosplay.

-"¡Hasta Koneko!" – el mago estaba más que impresionado.

-¿Y ahora como me veo?

La que pregunto fue Rias, que había ido a cambiarse y ahora llevaba un traje sexi de demonio.

-"Esto va a acabar mal." – presintió el mago.

Antes de que la cosa se pusiera peor… o mejor, según se mire, una rubia cabellera entro a la habitación. Se trataba de Lucy. Natsu pensaba que las imitaría, pero le sorprendieron sus palabras.

-Lo diré solo una vez. – estaba entre seria y furiosa – Cambiaros todas e iros a dormir o correrá sangre.

-Ara ara, ¿y si no? – pregunto retadora Akeno.

-_Encuesta los cielos, y ábrelos..._  
_Entre todas las estrellas de los cielos,_  
_Hazte conocer a mí__…_

-"O mierda." – Natsu estaba entre resignado y acojonado.

-L-Lucy sempai, cálmate.

Lucy la miro directa a los ojos de Koneko y siguió recitándolo.

-_O Tetrabiblos..._  
_Yo soy quien tiene el dominio de las estrellas..._

Su cuerpo brillaba y al ver que iba en serio, salvo Rias, todas se fueron de la habitación a cambiarse. Al ver que había funcionado dejo de recitar el hechizo.

-L-Lucy.

-¿Si?

-¿No ibas a hacerlo verdad? – pregunto con una sonrisa nerviosa el mago.

-Por supuesto que iba a usarla. Ahora a dormir.

Dicho esto empezó a quitarse la ropa y se metió en la cama. Queriendo evitar problemas Natsu hizo lo mismo, seguido por Rias. A la mañana siguiente Rias hablo con el grupo Gremory.

-Escuchadme, al parecer nos van a entrevistar.

-Entonces, ¿saldremos por la tele? – pregunto Lucy.

-Eso parece.

Todos los miembros estuvieron felices por la noticia. Su grupo era famoso por Rias, que era muy popular, pero después del verano se hizo más famoso. Además, el uniforme femenino de la Academia se volvió popular. Una hora después Natsu estaba sentado en el sofá pensando cuando noto como alguien lo abrazaba, aunque gracias a su olfato sabio quién era.

-¿Qué haces Natsu?

-Ah, hola Rias. Estoy pensando.

-Eso es raro. – Dijo divertida para después ponerse un poco seria - ¿es sobre Diodora?

-Parece que me conoces bien.

-Últimamente has pensado mucho en él y en lo que dijo. Yo también estoy preocupada por ello. Lucy es una amiga muy importante, casi una hermana y no quiero que le hagan daño.

-De eso ya me ocupo yo.

-Siempre lo has hecho.

-Jejeje.

-¿De qué te ríes? – pregunto curiosa.

-Eso mismo me dijo Lucy.

-Es normal. Eres la persona más importante para nosotras. Por eso es que confiamos ciegamente en ti.

Natsu se mantuvo cayado mirando a la nada y noto que Rias lo beso en la mejilla y se fue.

-"Esto es una mierda." – pensó mientras recordaba su problema sentimental.

El día de la entrevista llego y los Gremory fueron transportados por un círculo mágico al sótano del gran edificio que se construyó en la capital. Al "llegar" fueron recibidos con abrazos por el que parecía ser el productor.

-Estamos muy contentos de que estéis aquí, grupo Gremory. Por favor seguidme.

Fueron guiados hasta la planta superior usando un ascensor. Al ver como estaba Natsu el productor pregunto qué le pasaba y Rias le contesto que se marea en los transportes. Al salir pudieron ver que el interior no era muy distinto que el de los humanos, pero había algo que destacaba. Un cartel colocado en el pasillo con la imagen de Rias sonriendo. Al final del pasillo vieron que había un grupo de diez personas siguiendo a alguien familiar.

-Sairaorg, - saludo Rias – así que tú también estas aquí.

-Hola Rias. ¿También te entrevistas?

-Sip. ¿Tú ya has terminado?

-No, voy ahora. Lo más probable es que sea en un estudio diferente. Por cierto, he visto el partido. – Rias levanto un poco las cejas – No importa cuánto poder tengas, perderás si te quedas atrapada. Tu objetivo será la apertura ligera, con plenos poderes. Por encima de todo, hay incógnitas en un Sacred Gear. No sabemos que pasara ni lo que se puede hacer. He aprendido cosas de tu partido con Sona, sin embargo… - luego miro a Natsu y puso su mano en su hombro – Es contigo con quien deseo pelear.

Natsu puso una enorme sonrisa mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de Sairaorg.

-Yo también tengo ganas de pelear contigo, solo espero que nos dejen pelear con todo.

Sairaorg también sonrió enormemente.

-Ya me ocupare yo de que no nos pongan restricciones.

Ambos se sonrieron desafiantes. Sin duda deseaban ese combate. Después de despedirse se fueron a los vestuarios. Al salir de los vestuarios fueron llevados a un estudio. Aun no estaba del todo preparado. La entrevistadora se acercó a saludar.

-Hola, es un placer conoceros. Yo soy la locutora de la radiodifusión terrenal estudio 1.

-Encantada. – saludo cortésmente Rias.

Ambas se pusieron a hablar con el personal sobre la entrevista. Mientras el grupo observaba el lugar. Gasper, que estaba junto a Natsu, temblaba.

-Yo quiero irme a casaaaaa.

-Tranquilo Gasper, no dejaremos que te pase nada. – le acaricio la rubia la cabeza al vampiro relajándolo un poco.

La entrevistadora se acerca y les dice.

-También habrán preguntas formuladas por otros miembros del grupo, por favor no os pongáis nerviosos. Ahora bien, ¿Yuuto Kiba-san y Akeno Himejima-san están aquí?

Ambos levantaron la mano.

-Parece ser que vosotros dos tendréis más preguntas debido a vuestro aumento de popularidad.

-¿En serio? – preguntaron ambos.

-Por supuesto. Kiba-san tiene muchas fans femeninas y Akeno-san muchos fans masculinos.

-Fufú, eso me da igual. Solo tengo ojos para Natsu-kun. – le dijo la morena al mago.

-Y usted Natsu Dragneel-san.

-¿Yo?

-Si. Parece ser que ser el Sekiryuutei y el hijo de un poderoso dragón ha llamado la atención.

-¿Es que todos conocen a Igneel? – se preguntó en voz alta.

-El dragón que rivalizaba con Tannin por ver quien tenía el fuego más poderoso y uno de los héroes de la guerra con los dragones malignos. Sin duda es bastante conocido.

-Ala. – susurro asombrado.

-Así que por favor sígame a otro estudio diferente. Yo te guiare.

Después de la grabación todos se estaban relajando en el vestuario. Las preguntas del programa era una colección de preguntas hacia Rias desde el principio hasta el final, como por ejemplo ¿Cómo fue el partido contra Sona? ¿Qué haría a partir de ahora? Etc. Rias se comportó en todo momento con elegancia, ya que era la próxima heredera Gremory. Con Kiba todas las fans gritaban al igual que los hombres con Akeno. Con Natsu mas que gritos eran exclamaciones de asombro.

-Y dime Natsu, ¿Qué te pidieron? – pregunto Rias.

-Me dijeron que no contara nada a nadie.

-Entiendo. Tengo ganas de que llegue.

Mientras descansaban alguien entro en el vestuario. Era rubia con el cabello trenzado.

-Disculpen, ¿esta Natsu-sama aquí?

-Oh Ravel, - hablo Rias – está ahí.

-Yosh, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ravel empujo una canasta y hablo – M-mi hermano tiene un programa de televisión en este estudio y tenía tiempo libre. A-además le traje el pastel.

-Ahhh cierto. – recordó Natsu la fiesta antes del partido. Luego abrió la canasta y vio un pastel de chocolate - ¿Lo hiciste tú?

-¡S-si! ¡P-prometí que te haría uno y aquí esta!

-Gracias. Oi Kiba, hazme un cuchillo. – Este creo uno, Natsu cortó un pedazo y se lo comió – Mmm, está muy bueno.

Ravel tenía lágrimas en los ojos y estaba muy roja. Luego sentido y grito.

-¡Natsu-sama, voy a estar animándolo en el próximo partido! – y salió corriendo.

Natsu miraba extrañado por donde Ravel había salido corriendo y luego sintió un aura malévola. Miro a las chicas, que eran las que la expulsaban.

-"¿Por qué se ponen así?"

Durante los siguientes días Natsu, Gajeel y Wendy fueron al inframundo para entrenar con sus maestros. Antes de partir Natsu se encontró con Xenovia, que estaba muy seria.

-¿Te pasa algo?

-En realidad sí. Me he dado cuenta de que soy un fraude como Caballero.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Durante el entrenamiento con Erza me he dado cuenta de que está muy por encima de mí, y no solo eso. Ella es capaz de blandir a Durandal mucho mejor que yo y Kiba.

-¿También pueden usarla?

-En el partido contra Sitri yo y Kiba creamos un nuevo ataque de Caballeros y cuando se enfrentó contra la Reina pudo convocar a Durandal, blandiéndola mejor que yo.

-Tú también eres un gran espadachín.

-Pero no tan buena como ambos.

-No te puedes comparar aun con Erza. Ella, desde que la conozco, ha sido la mejor espadachín que he conocido, pero eso no lo ha conseguido sola. Ha tenido que trabajar muy duro para conseguirlo, y lo mismo con Kiba. Ambos se han entrenado para ello. El que no seas tan buena como ellos solo quiere decir que tienes que esforzarte por mejorar. Ya llegaran los resultados.

-Creo… que tienes razón. Gracias Natsu. – y dicho esto se levantó, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

A las pocas horas los dragonslayer se encontraban con sus dragones. Natsu se encontraba entrenando con Tannin. Después de entrenar por horas decidieron tomar un descanso. Natsu se puso a dormir y Tannin aprovecho para hablar con Ddraig.

-Ya veo. Sin duda es algo nunca antes visto.

-[Sin duda. Parece preocupado por el tema de las parejas.]

-Mmm. Tengo una teoría, pero no sé si es exacta.

-[Dime.] – hablo curioso.

-Pues veras…

Estuvieron hablando un rato sobre la teoría de las posibles parejas de Natsu. Los días siguientes Tannin realizaba el mismo entrenamiento. Atacaba a Natsu en cualquier momento, aunque estuviera haciendo sus cosas. El penúltimo día decidió que Natsu, Gajeel y Wendy entrenarían juntos. Ese día Tannin llevo a Natsu hasta un llano, fuera del bosque donde se encontró con sus dos amigos.

-Gihi. Preparado Salamander.

-Por supuesto cabeza oxidada.

-Daré mi máximo.

Ese día los dragonslayers se enfrenaron entre ellos y en algunas ocasiones los tres dragones también se metían en la pelea ocasionando que lucharan en equipo o separados. El último día su entrenamiento fue teórico ya que no quería agotarlo antes del partido. Sus clases teóricas eran sobre distintos ataques, concentración de fuego y cosas relacionadas con su Balance Breaker. Ese mismo día fue transportado junto a Gajeel y Wendy a la mansión. Al llegar el grupo Gremory se reunieron en la sala del club para ser transportados. Los magos se fueron por otro sitio junto a Makarov y Azazel.

-Ya es hora. – le dijo Rias a sus siervos.

Cada uno usaba su típica ropa de combate. Xenovia su traje de exorcista, Natsu si mangas. Estaban preparados para ir al juego. Natsu cogió la mano de Lucy y le dio un suave apretón para darle seguridad. Esta le devolvió el apretón y una sonrisa. Al instante un círculo mágico apareció y fueron transportados. Al abrir los ojos vieron que se trataba de un lugar muy espacioso. Estaba alineado por gruesos pilares y el suelo hecho de rocas. Al mirar alrededor había una entrada a un santuario.

-Esto es extraño. – dijo Rias.

Todos estaban igual. Había algo muy sospechoso y estaban alerta. De repente un círculo mágico aparece al otro lado del santuario. Todos se pusieron en posición defensiva hasta que Kiba grito.

-¡No es el símbolo de Astaroth!

-Ninguno es similar. – dijo Akeno mientras cubría su mano de electricidad.

-Si mi memoria no me falla… - dijo Rias cubierta por su aura roja. Aparecieron muchos demonios con aura hostil – A juzgar por el círculo mágico, están afiliados con la facción del antiguo Maou de la Brigada del Caos.

Uno de los demonios enemigos hablo.

-El pariente sanguíneo del falso Maou, Gremory. Vas a morir aquí.

Natsu empezó a expulsar fuego de su cuerpo cuando oyó un grito.

-¡Kya!

-Lucy.

Vio que donde debía estar la rubia solo estaba sus llaves y látigos.

-¡Natsu!

Natsu cogió sus cosas y miro hacia donde provenía el grito. Allí vio como Lucy, que estaba atada de manos y pies (¡¿CUANDO OCURRIO?!), estaba siendo agarrada por Diodora, que sonreía con superioridad.

-Hola Rias Gremory y Sekiryuutei. Me llevare a esta chica conmigo.

-¡Suéltala! – Natsu estaba más que furioso. Su cuerpo ahora expulsaba fuego y rayos.

-Me parece que no.

-¿No se supone que esto era un juego? – pregunto Kiba muy serio.

-Me temo que no. Todos vosotros moriréis. Ellos son agentes de la Brigada del Caos. No podréis contra todos ellos.

-¿Me estás diciendo que estas con ellos? – Rias estaba tan furiosa como Natsu - ¡Eres escoria! ¡Incluso contaminaste el juego! ¡La muerte será tu mejor castigo! ¡Y encima te quieres llevar a Lucy!

-Si me quedara parecería que podría hacer lo que quisiera cuando quisiera. Me quedare con ella y la hare mía hoy mismo. ¡Has oído eso Sekiryuutei! ¡Si eres capaz de seguirme entonces ve a la profundidad de la capilla! ¡Veras algo increíble!

Xenovia convoca a Durandal y se lanza hacia ellos, pero Diodora libera poder demoniaco que desestabiliza la postura de la chica. Después de su ataque el espacio empieza a temblar y distorsionarse. Natsu se lanzó con furia hacia ellos pero Diodora y Lucy desaparecen. Natsu empieza a olisquear en el aire intentando captar el olor de la rubia.

-Mierda. Maldita sea. – Empieza a decir Kiba – Tenemos que derrotarlos para rescatarla.

-Si pero, - luego Rias mira a todos los demonios – será muy difícil.

Cuando iban a atacar se oye un grito femenino. Era Akeno, que había gritado porque un viejo verde, y no hablo de Makarov, le había levantado la falda.

-¡Kya!

-Desde luego, bonito trasero. Las jóvenes tienen las mejores curvas.

-¡Odín-dono! ¡¿Qué hace aquí?! – gritaron todos, excepto Natsu. Se arrepentirán de no fijarse en él.

-No es obvio. Este juego ha sido tomado por la Brigada del Caos. El comité de juego y las diferentes facciones están cooperando para encargarse de ellos. Sabemos que Diodora Astaroth se ha unido a la Facción del antiguo Maou, ha recibido la "serpiente" de Ophis, etc. Así que pensaba que necesitaríais ayuda, pero parece que no hace falta.

-¿Y eso porque? – pregunto Akeno mirando mal al viejo mientras se sujetaba la falda.

-Porque ese niño idiota ha hecho algo que no se debe hacer nunca. – dijo entre serio y divertido.

-¿El qué? – preguntaron todos.

-Enfurecer a un dragón.

Y dichas estas palabras se oyó un rugido que provoco que los Gremory se taparan los oídos. Al ver a su compañero Natsu solo pudieron ver una enorme columna de fuego y rayos.

-Se sabe que los dragones son destrucción pura y dura. Por donde pasan solo destruyen, y si se ponen furiosos no dejan nada. Acercaos a mí.

Ante las palabras de Odín, todos los Gremory se acercaron a él, Akeno recelosa, y el viejo creo una poderosa barrera.

-Pero Odín-dono, debemos ayudarle. – le dijo Kiba.

-Solo observar. – dijo con una sonrisa.

Los Gremory fijaron su vista en su amigo y compañero para ver como destruía. Donde antes estaban Diodora y Lucy ahora solo estaba un furioso dragón.

-Muy bien. Encarguémonos de este y luego vamos a por la cabeza de Odín.

Ante la orden del "jefe" todos los demonios lanzaron bolas demoniacas contra el mago. Cuando estaban por impactarle utilizo la técnica anterior. Con un rugido creo una enorme columna de fuego y rayos que destruyo las bolas demoniacas y carbonizo a los que estaban cerca. Al desaparecer la columna Natsu, envuelto en fuego y rayos, se lanzó contra los demonios. Los demonios seguían lanzándole bolas demoniacas pero Natsu, o las esquivaba o las destruía. Cuando llegaba al alcance de uno le daba un puñetazo, aun recubierto de fuego y rayos, en la cara o estómago. A otros simplemente los volvía cenizas. Cada golpe que daba provocaba una gran destrucción del lugar. No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando todos los demonios o estaban derrotados o carbonizados. Odín disipo la barrera y los Gremory se acercaron a su compañero. Este, aun furioso, disipo su fuego y rayos para no hacerle daño a sus nakamas.

-No está mal para ser un bebe que ha vivido una década. – dijo Odín, consiguiendo que Natsu lo mirara aun furioso – Tomad esto. – Y les entrego unos comunicadores - Ahora es mejor que vayáis al santuario. – entonces, con su lanza, los señalo y un aura los envolvió – Esto os protegerá hasta el santuario, ahora vayan.

Natsu no tardo ni un segundo en correr hacia el santuario, seguido por los demás. Los demás se pusieron los comunicadores pero Natsu no lo hizo. Ninguno iba a reclamarle por el simple hecho de que estaba furioso y eso no era bueno.

-*¿Están bien? Soy Azazel.*

-Si. Estamos bien sensei. – respondió Rias.

-*Me alegro, pero parece que Natsu no lo tiene. Odín me ha contado, así que lo comprendo. Bueno os cuento. El campo que habéis usado y el campo especial sobre la sala VIP está inundado de demonios de la Facción del antiguo Maou, pero ya lo esperábamos. Todas las facciones y los magos de Fairy Tail están trabajando juntos para derrotarlos.*

-Parece que son de ayuda. – dijo Kiba.

-*Sin duda son de gran ayuda. Son muy fuertes. Últimamente los que estaban relacionados con el Maou actual han muerto misteriosamente. Ahora sabemos que era por culpa de esta facción, como paso con el heredero de Glaysa-Labolas. El cerebro de esto son los descendientes de Belcebú y Amadeus. Al aterrorizar este juego tratan de sacudir al mundo como un principio por la matanza y mostrando los cadáveres de los relacionados con los Maous actuales.*

-¿Entonces es verdad lo que dijo Odín-dono sobre como consiguió Diodora su poder? – pregunto Akeno.

-*Con una "serpiente" de Ophis. No creo que sepa que lo usaría durante el juego. Es por eso que al añadir eso con el incidente con Glaysa-Labolas, anticipamos que algo pasaría en este partido. Pero no cambio su plan. Para ellos, siempre y cuando puedan acabar con nosotros, todo está bien. Esta es una oportunidad que no podemos dejar escapar. Es un buen momento para aplastas a la Facción de los antiguos Maou. Odín, los dioses griegos y los dioses de lado de Sakra también quieren aniquilarlos. Les contamos sobre el posible terror que ocurrirá y se apuntaron. Todos cooperan en este momento contra esta facción. – Después hubo una pequeña pausa – Lo siento. No quería meteros en una guerra, pero no he podido evitarlo. Solo os pido que sobrevivais.*

-Tranquilo sensei. Aún nos quedan cosas por hacer.

-*Gracias Rias. Y una última cosa para todos.*

-¿?

-*He oído sobre lo de Lucy. Dejadle Diodora a Natsu, no se os ocurra meteros de por medio.*

-Hai.

-*Este campo está hecho por el poseedor de una Longinus, el [Dimension Lost]. Supera a todos los Sacred Gear relacionados con barreras y espacios. Incluso Odín, que se especializa en técnicas, no puede destruirlo.*

-Bien. Nosotros iremos a por Lucy.

-*De acuerdo. Tened cuidado y manteneos alejados del dragón. Un dragón furioso es muy peligroso. Diodora sufrirá como nunca.* - esto último lo dijo con voz maliciosa.

Siguieron corriendo mientras seguían a Natsu. Koneko también los rastreaba. Corrieron hacia el interior del templo. Era bastante amplio, con gigantescos pilares. Cuando pasaron la ermita otro santuario aparece a la derecha. Cuando entraron sintieron una presencia. Delante suyo había diez personas pequeñas.

-*Rias Gremory y sus siervos.*

Esa voz era de Diodora. Ante esa voz Natsu soltó un pequeño rugido mientras se ponía en posición de ataque y su cuerpo empezaba a expulsar llamas. Los demás también se pusieron en posición defensiva.

-*Jajaja Sekiryuutei. No me vas a encontrar si miras a tu alrededor. Te estoy esperando en el santuario al final de otro santuario. Vamos a jugar. Ya que el Rating Game ha quedado anulado esto es un sustituto. Vamos a echar un partido. La regla es que no puedes utilizar las mismas piezas una vez más hasta que llegues a donde estoy. En este partido enviare a mis ocho peones y dos torres. Por cierto, mis peones han ascendido a Reinas. Tu turno Rias Gremory.*

* * *

Pues aquí lo dejo. El próximo será la batalla contra Diodora y algo mas.

¿Como se escribe "Dragon Celestial de Fuego" y "Dragon Celestial del Fuego y el Trueno" en Romaji? Ya me han dicho como se escribe Dragon de Acero.

¿El Urano Metria era así o me he equivocado?

¿Quiénes queréis que sean los siguientes en salir? Solo uno por usuario

Laxus

Gildarts y Cana (1 votos)

Los Strauss (1 voto)

Bix, Ever y Freed

Laxus y los Strauss

Lo preguntare hasta terminar este tomo de la novela. Si hay empate pondré a quien quiera de los más votados.


	21. Sufrimiento y sentimientos

Fairy Tail ni High School DxD son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

**5 reviews en un capitulo, nuevo record XD.**

Qwaiser-Izanagi: Gildarts ayudara, pero aquí sabrá que Cana es su hija, y si la meto al harem (que lo más posible es que lo haga) intente matar a Natsu. Acho en serio, creo que me lees la mente (por el momento Nalu digo). En el capítulo anterior di una pista en cuanto a la pareja dragonslayer y dragón. Un poco de tensión hay que poner sí o sí. Espero que veas como desarrollo los sentimientos de ambos en este capítulo. Por cierto, hay quien dice que Lucy es débil, pero en mi opinión es fuerte (no al nivel de Erza o Mira, pero fuerte). Al principio era asustadiza, débil y llorona pero según pasa el manga, al igual que Wendy, cambia para bien. Eso sí, lo de llorona no se le va XD.

caballerooscuro117: me alegra que te guste. No creo que meta a más en el harem, solo a Cana. Ya verás que pasara con Laxus, le tengo una sorpresa muajajaja. ¿Serie de TV? Mmm, es posible. ¿La Juggernaut Drive? Ya veras, tengo una sorpresa.

treeofsakuras: después de leer me dices quien ha sufrido más XD.

Regulus Nemea: con eso te refieres a que Happy vea a su madre adoptiva, ¿no?

Guest: un voto para Laxus, pero tiene desventaja en votos.

Este fic contendrá momentos echi, violencia y palabrotas.

-comentarios normales-

-"pensamientos"-

-*comunicación por holograma, comunicador, etc.*-

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

-["pensamientos de Ddraig, Albion, etc."]

* * *

Capítulo 20:

**SUFRIMIENTO Y SENTIMIENTOS**

Las piezas de Diodora tenían capuchas pero el rostro descubierto.

-Bien. Participare.

Ante las palabras de Rias lo único que hizo Natsu fue rugir. Esto sorprendió a los miembros pero Rias intento calmarlo.

-Lo siento Natsu, pero tiene a Lucy como rehén. No podemos hacer otra cosa. – Al ver que Natsu apagaba sus llamas y se quedaba quieto decidió hablar – Bien, los que iréis seréis Xenovia, Koneko y Gasper. – Los tres se acercaron a Rias – Dejare las dos Torres a Xenovia, lucha con todo.

-Recibido. Soy buena en esas cosas.

-Koneko atacara a los peones, utiliza tu Sennjutsu para acabar rápido con ellas.

-Entendido, acabare rápido.

-Gasper será el apoyo. Natsu deja que beba tu sangre. – Natsu asintió – Bien, ¡Adelante!

-*Empezemos.*

Los sirvientes de Diodora tomaron actitud defensiva. Con una espada Kiba le hizo un corte a Natsu y Gasper empezó a beber. Después de eso su cuerpo se cubrió con un aura, sus ojos se pusieron de color rojo y empezaron a brillar. Xenovia convoco a Durandal y se lanzó contra las dos Torres.

-Pienso recuperar a mi amiga. Nunca antes tuve uno y ahora no pienso vivir sin ellos.

Las dos Torres se lanzaron hacia Xenovia. Se lanzaron con gran velocidad pero Xenovia ni se inmuto.

-Cuando la conocí la juzgue y amenaza de muerte por creer que por su culpa la monja había muerto y ella se lo había robado, pero me equivoque. Ella me ha tratado muy bien y me llamo amiga, por eso… ¡Voy a salvarla!

Xenovia libero una ola destructiva de Durandal que supero a las Torres. Después cambio sus movimientos y puso a Durandal en lo alto y con lágrimas grita.

-¡Por eso te lo suplico Durandal! ¡Dame poder para salvar a mi amiga!

Ante su plegaria el aura de Durandal aumento mucho. Había una inmensa cantidad de energía emanado de la espada. Alrededor de Xenovia todo comenzó a romperse por el aura sagrada que emitía Durandal.

-Me di cuenta de que no puedo reprimir a Durandal bien. Tomare mucho tiempo para conseguir controlarla como lo hace Kiba o Erza. Solo tengo que seguir adelante. Así que me decidí en aumentar la nitidez y el poder destructivo en su lugar. ¡Ahora vamos Durandal! ¡Respóndeme!

La espada empezó a crear pilares de luz. Un agujero se creó en el techo de la capilla y las oscilaciones de Xenovia fueron en dirección hacia las Torres. Estas se las tragaron cuando impactaron con las Torres. Ante el impacto el templo tembló con violencia. Cuando la vibración se detuvo se pudo ver dos grandes pilares frente a Xenovia. La mayor parte de la capilla había desaparecido ante el ataque. No quedaba nada de las Torres. Xenovia respiraba con dificultad ante la cantidad de energía que uso.

-Koneko, Gasper, os toca.

-Hai. – respondieron ambos.

Koneko saco sus orejas y cola de gato. Gasper no se movía de su sitio pero estaba tranquilo observando a los peones. Tres de ellas se lanzaron hacia el vampiro, el cual las detuvo completamente sin ningún problema. Otras tres se lanzaron hacia Koneko pero Gasper las vio y también las paro. Sin duda, el beber la sangre de Natsu le daba un gran control de su poder. Al ver que las dos restantes estaban muy confundidas por lo que paso Koneko se lanzó contra ellas. Usando su Sennjutsu las golpeo a ambas en el pecho para que no usaran su poder demoniaco y ya de paso dejarlas inconscientes. Hizo lo mismo con las que estaban paralizadas por Gasper. Al contrario que con Xenovia, al dúo le había resultado más fácil a pesar de que estaban promovidas a Reinas. Cuando Xenovia se recuperó siguieron avanzando. Quedaban aun dos Caballos, dos Alfiles, la Reina y Diodora.

-Si mi memoria no me falla, aún quedan dos Alfiles y la Reina. – dijo Kiba.

Avanzaron un pequeño rato más hasta que vieron a una chica con capucha.

-Estábamos esperándote Rias Gremory-sama.

La mujer que hablo era la Reina de Diodora. Se quitó la capucha para revelar a una rubia de ojos azules. Junto a ella había otros dos. Se trataba, seguramente, de los Alfiles.

-Ara ara, entonces iré yo.

La que dijo eso y dio unos pasos era Akeno.

-Yo también te apoyare. Kiba podrá encargarse de los Caballeros.

Y se le sumaba Rias. Sin duda era un dúo peligroso. A Natsu le recordó a Mira y Erza.

-Ara Buchuo. Conmigo basta.

-¿Qué dices? Incluso si aprendiste a usar el rayo santo eso es tabú.

Ambas empezaron a discutir pero pararon ante las palabras de Koneko.

-Akeno-sempai, Natsu-sempai dice que tendrá una cita contigo el domingo si los derrotas con facilidad.

Natsu miro sorprendido a Koneko. Nunca esperaría que la pequeña fuera tan… no tenía una palabra exacta. Akeno enseguida se envolvió en electricidad.

-¡Fufú! ¡Puedo tener una cita con Natsu-kun!

Natsu solo asintió aun confundido por lo que pasaba.

-¡¿C-cómo?! ¡Akeno!

Ambas empezaron una guerra verbal sobre la posible cita que paso a besos en la boca, con legua y otras cosas que no venían al tema. Los dos Alfiles enemigos veían extrañados tal escena. La Reina solo estaba furiosa y les grito a ambas.

-¡Ustedes dos! ¡Paren de una puta vez! ¡No nos hacéis caso por pelear por un hombre…!

-¡Tu cállate!

Ambas gritaron enojadas por interrumpir su "charla" y les lanzaron un combinado de rayos santos y Poder de la Destrucción. Esto provocó una explosión mayor que la que provoco Xenovia con Durandal. Al disiparse el humo se veían los cuerpos de la Reina y los Alfiles. Los tres tenían humo saliendo de su cuerpo. Sin duda ese ataque les había dolido hasta en el alma. Aun después de ese ataque ambas siguieron discutiendo.

-Para comenzar, incluso si sabes que el cuerpo de Natsu, Akeno… ¿sabes hasta los más mínimos detalles?

-Simplemente lo sé. Hablas mucho Rias pero aún no lo has "tocado".

-¡Nggg! Bueno, yo me paro aquí. Discutiré después esto con calma. Lo primero es rescatar a Lucy.

-Sip. Incluso para mí, Lucy es mi amiga y hermana.

Ambas dieron una tregua y el grupo siguió para adelante. Natsu estaba desesperado. Quería encontrar a Lucy, saber que estaba bien y por culpa del juego de ese cabronazo tendría que esperar. Si por el fuera ya habría salido disparado, pero Rias tenía razón, tendría que esperar un poco. Cuando llegaron al altar vieron a alguien familiar.

-Ha pasado tiempo.

Se trataba del sacerdote cabrón / toca huevos / etc.

-¡Freed! – Grito Kiba - ¡¿Qué…?!

-A ver si adivino, estas preguntándote: ¿está vivo? Pues sí, sí. Soy muy teco y estoy vivito con mucha claridad.

-¡Maldito! ¡¿Dónde están los Caballos?!

-Ahhh esos. – mastico algo y luego lo escupe en dirección al grupo. Al llegar lo escupido vieron que era un dedo – Me los comí.

-¡¿Te los has comido?!

Koneko, quien estaba analizándolo, hablo.

-Esa persona ya no es humano.

Freed, al oír sus palabras suelta una loca carcajada.

-¡Jajaja! ¡Justo después de ser derrotado por vosotros y recuperado por Vali fui despedido por el cabrón de Azazel! – hizo un sonido raro y su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar. Le salieron cuernos de su cuerpo, creció y sus brazos y piernas se hicieron más gruesos - ¡Los que me recogieron fueron los de la Brigada del Caos! ¡Dijeron que me darían poderes y lo hicieron! ¡Jajaja! ¡Me convertí en una quimera! ¡Jajaja!

-"Igual de loco que siempre." – pensaron los Gremory.

De la espalda del exsacerdote creció un ala de murciélago y un brazo gigante. Su cara cambio y de su boca crecieron grandes colmillos afilados.

-Joder. Es aún más feo que antes. – susurro Natsu.

-¡Jajaja! ¿Sabes qué? el hobby de Diodora Astaroth es maravillosamente loco y hace latir mi corazón. Su gusto son las mujeres. Sin duda tiene un gran sabor ese niño rico. ¡Al parecer tiene un fetiche con las rubias! Además, también las que son creyentes apasionadas y fuertes. ¿Sabes lo que trato de decir? ¡Las chicas que están en su caso fueron famosas doncellas monjas Santas! ¡Su sabor es algo raro! ¡El niño demonio las sedujo y las convirtió en sus juguetes! ¡Ahora son demonios!

-Entonces Asia fue… - empezó a entender Natsu.

-Ah, esa monja muerta. Diodora fue el que provoco que la expulsaran. El escribió ese guion. No solo le encantaba por ser una monja Santa, sino por su Sacred Gear, el que ahora tiene la otra rubia. Hizo que le curara una herida que se provocó el mismo. Eso provoco que fuera exiliada. ¡Pensaba que vendría a él, pero no fue así! ¡Tuvo que morir! ¡¿Sabes lo que lo frustro?! ¡Pero ahora tiene a otra rubia con su Sacred Gear y le hará lo que no le pudo hacer a la monja! ¡Jajaja!

Natsu estaba rodeado de fuego y se disponía a torturarlo pero Kiba se puso delante.

-Natsu-kun, guarda ese odio para Diodora. Yo me ocupare de él.

Giro su rostro a Natsu y este pudo ver la ira y odio que tenía. Decidió hacerle caso y que se ocupara el.

-¡Anda! ¡Si eres el Caballero podrido-san que me ataco en el pasado! ¡Gracias a ti ahora tengo esto! ¡También me volví fuerte! ¡Tam…!

-Sera mejor que dejes de existir. – lo interrumpió Kiba hablando tranquilamente.

-¡No te pongas chulo!

Freed empezó a sacar espadas de su cuerpo dispuesto a atacar a Kiba, pero este es mucho más rápido. Desapareció de su vista y cuando volvió a aparecer Freed se separó en trozos. Lo había cortado en trozos.

-¡Jajaja! No serán capaces de detener el plan de Diodora! ¡Jajaja!

Kiba no tardo y apuñalo la cabeza de Freed acabándolo por completo.

-Puedes seguir aullándole a la Parca en el infierno. – dijo el rubio mientras limpiaba su espada.

-Bien. – Hablo Rias - ¡Vámonos!

Ahora solo les quedaba Diodora, del cual Natsu se ocuparía de torturar. Corrieron hasta el último lugar, que era el santuario, situado en el extremo más profundo. Al llegar ahí apareció un dispositivo gigantesco. El dispositivo estaba tallado en la pared. Tenía joyas ubicadas en varias partes, además de símbolos y letras también en varias partes. Al seguir observando vieron que Lucy estaba atada en el centro.

-¡Lucy! – grito alegre el pelirrosa al ver que no tenía ninguna herida.

-Natsu, chicos. – susurro.

Natsu pasó de una breve alegría a empezar a rugir como un animal. Este cambio era producto de la persona que apareció al lado del dispositivo. Era Diodora. Tenía una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-Tu. – Susurro el mago, que ya estaba a punto de estallar – Boosted Gear. – el guantelete apareció y empezó a hacer sus Boost.

-Buenas. Al parecer no habéis tenido problemas para llegar hasta aquí. – Luego piso una sonrisa enfermiza – Dime una cosa, - mirando a Natsu – ¿Lucy sigue siendo virgen? – Esta pregunta sorprendió a los demás – Es que me gusta estrenarlas y no me gustaría que ya hubiera sido usada por ti. Aunque pensándolo bien, creo que sería bueno forzarla mientras grita tu nombre.

Se sonrisa se ensancho aún más al ver como Natsu rugía fuerte y desprendía su poder.

-¡Jajaja! ¡Asombroso! ¡Y no has usado el Balance Breaker! ¡Pues yo también lo elevare con la serpiente que me dio Ophis! ¡Te mos…!

No continúo ya que Natsu se le había lanzado con velocidad y furia. Su puño rodeado por fuego y rayos impacto con fuerza en el estómago del demonio. Este escupió sangre y salió disparado. Al levantarse intento convocar su poder demoniaco pero Natsu ya estaba delante suyo. Esta vez le dio una patada ascendente (todos sus ataques están recubiertos de fuego y rayos) que lo mando al aire. Propulsándose con sus pies lo alcanzo y con otro golpe lo paro en el aire para luego con sus dos puños mandarlo de nuevo al suelo. Diodora siguió escupiendo sangre pero Natsu no se detuvo. Dejo que se levantara para volver a lanzarse contra él. Así fue durante varios minutos. Natsu decidió darle un pequeño respiro para que se levantara.

-¡Buaj! – Escupió sangre - ¡M-maldito cabronazo! ¡Soy un demonio de clase alta! ¡Pariente de sangre del Maou Belcebú original!

Diodora creo un centenar de bolas demoniacas que lanzo contra Natsu. Este solo se preparó para su contraataque.

-¡Rugido del Dragón del Fuego y el Trueno!

El rugido salió con fuerzas de la boca de Natsu y destruyo las bolas demoniacas de Diodora. Al disiparse el humo que provoco se vio al demonio. Este tenía las ropas destrozadas y graves quemaduras en todo el cuerpo. El mago empezó a caminar hacia el demonio. Según avanzaba el suelo se derretía debido al enorme calor que desprendía. El demonio creo varias barreras defensivas para que el mago no lo alcanzara, pero resultó inútil. Con un simple puñetazo conseguía destruirlas. En todo el combate Natsu no había cambiado su gesto. Era serio pero se notaba su furia en cada golpe que daba. Al alcanzarlo le dio otro puñetazo en la cara, solo que esta vez no salió volando, sino que cayó al suelo mientras se quejaba del dolor y salían lágrimas de sus ojos.

-Me duele, me duele. ¡Me duele! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Se supone que mi poder había aumentado drásticamente con el poder de Ophis! – Luego miro furioso al mago - ¡No voy a ser derrotado por un maldito dragón podrido como tú! - apunto su mano izquierda hacia delante y creo una gruesa pared de aura - ¡Jajaja! ¡¿Has visto?! ¡Ahora soy mucho más fuerte! ¡Ni siquiera un idiota Sekiryuutei como tu podrá vencerme! ¡Jajaja!

Natsu concentro su poder en su puño derecho y con gran fuerza lo estrello con la pared. Ante el impacto esta se destruyó. La expresión del demonio cambio a una de terror.

-Esto es por Lucy. – susurro el mago.

Al decir estas palabras empezó a golpearlo sin descanso. Para rematarlo le da una fuerte patada que lo manda a chocar con un pilar. Este después de estrellarse y caer al suelo grita.

-¡Esto debe ser mentira! ¡No puedo ser superado! ¡He ganado contra Agares! ¡Tenía pensado en ganar contra Bael! ¡No puedo perder! ¡Soy el heredero de la casa de Astaroth!

Diodora puso sus manos hacia arriba y creo varias cosas afiladas. Esta vez aparecieron alrededor de Natsu, el cual ni se inmuto. Diodora hizo que fueran hacia Natsu. Este no hizo movimiento para esquivarlo, lo único que hizo fue crear una columna de fuego y rayos que destruyo todos los objetos. Después de eso corrió hacia el demonio y le dio una patada que hizo que volviera a estrellarse contra el pilar. Intento recuperarse y convocar sus poderes, pero Natsu lo detuvo. Se puso enfrente suyo y le hablo.

-No vuelvas a acercarte a ninguno de los míos.

Diodora estaba temblando de miedo. Sus dientes castañeaban.

-[Socio, su corazón ha sido aplastado. Sus ojos son aquellos que se han arraigado con el temor de los dragones.]

Natsu no contesto a las palabras de Ddraig. Lo que hizo fue darle un último golpe y dejarlo semi inconsciente. De lo que no se dieron cuenta, y es muy raro, es que no llevaba su bufanda en el cuello. Diodora se la había quitado cuando Natsu le estaba partiendo la cara y estaba por ahi. Después de eso camino hacia donde estaba Lucy. Xenovia, que estaba a su lado le pregunto.

-¿No vas a acabar con él? Podría volver a intentar esta tontería.

-Porque yo no mato a nadie. Además, - y miro a Diodora – te puedo asegurar que nunca más intentara eso.

-Está bien. Si tú lo dices te creeré.

Natsu asintió y se acercó a Lucy.

-Como siempre no te contienes. – le dijo sonriente con lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas.

-Ya sabes que me cuesta. – le dijo Natsu con una pequeña sonrisa.

El ambiente relajado que había se disipo con las palabras de Kiba.

-No puedo quitarle las restricciones a sus extremidades.

-"Mierda." – pensaron todos.

Estuvieron pensando en algo pero Diodora, que estaba algo recuperado, hablo.

-Es inútil. Ese dispositivo solo se puede utilizar una vez debido a su mecanismo, pero no se detendrá a menos que se use una vez la capacidad de Lucy.

-¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto Natsu.

-Este dispositivo es una barrera especial creada por un poseedor de Longinus. La fuerte barrera que protege este campo también la hizo él. El [Dimension Lost] es la última barrera de tipo Sacred Gear. Tener al poseedor en el centro, se extiende una gran cantidad de niebla. Puede sellar toda la zona e incluso transportar a una dimensión diferente. Cuando llega al Balance Breaker su habilidad cambia, puede crear cualquier tipo de dispositivo de barrera que el poseedor quiera con la niebla. El [Dimension Create]. La barrera hecha no se puede parar a menos que se active una vez correctamente.

-¿Cuál es el requisito y la capacidad de este dispositivo? – pregunto Kiba.

-El requisito para activarlo es yo o alguien que este afiliado demos una señal para comenzar. La capacidad aumenta la potencia de uno en el sistema de retención, en este caso Lucy, seria invertir su efecto, por su Sacred Gear.

Esto puso nerviosos a todos.

-¿Y cuál es el rango? – volvió a preguntar Kiba.

-Este campo y la sala de proyección.

Todos estaban sorprendidos. Sin duda era un peligro bastante grande.

-Los líderes de las Facciones podrían ser eliminados. – dijo Koneko.

-Tenían que comprobar si funcionaria, y en el partido contra Sitri se vio que funcionaba, solo que no supieron aprovecharlo al máximo. – volvió a hablar Diodora.

-El traidor de los caídos se mantuvo en la organización y le presto a Sona el "Reverse". ¡Así que reunieron los datos y lo han usado! – grito furiosa Rias.

El dispositivo se activó y empezó la cuenta atrás. Los Gremory no perdieron el tiempo y empezaron a atacar con todo lo que tenían, pero no funcionaba. No tenía ni un rasguño.

-[Compañero. Esa Longinus es más poderosa que el Boosted Gear, y más aún si ha alcanzado el Balance Breaker.] – le explico Ddraig.

-"Mierda. ¿Qué hago?" – estaba nervioso, no sabía que hacer – ¡Un momento! ¡Creo que tengo algo!

Los demás miraron raro a Natsu, ya que era extraño tal reacción en ese momento. El mago ignoro las miradas de sus compañeros y se acercó a la rubia. Puso las manos en sus mejillas y la miro fijamente, provocando un sonrojo en esta.

-¿Confías en mí?

-Siempre. – aún estaba un poco ida por el momento.

Natsu cerró los ojos y se concentró. Al momento un aura roja apareció en su cuerpo. La rubia se sentía extraña. Notaba un agradable calor recorriendo TODO su cuerpo. Tenía los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la sensación. Los demás solo veían como el aura que cubría a Natsu viajaba por el cuerpo de la rubia hasta las restricciones de metal que sujetaban a la rubia.

[¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Votos! ¡Boost!] [¡Explosion!]

Natsu acumulo poder en las restricciones que la sujetaban y luego las hizo explotar, provocando que se rompieran y liberaran a la rubia. Cuando Lucy fue liberada el dispositivo dejo de contar.

-¡Lucy-sempai está bien! – grito Gasper y Koneko asintió.

-Ara ara. Bien pensado Natsu-kun.

-No se me hubiera ocurrido. – Hablo Rias – Concentrar el poder en las restricciones de metal y luego hacerlos explotar. Una gran idea.

-Menos mal. – Suspiro la rubia – Gracias Natsu.

-¡Aye!

El mago le extendió sus llaves que la rubia iba a coger, pero pasó algo que nadie esperaba. Un pilar de luz rodeo a la maga y esta desapareció. La luz desapareció y no quedaba nada. Las llaves aún estaban en la mano extendida de Natsu. Este solo se encontraba en shock. No encontraba el olor de la rubia.

-¿Lucy? – el nombre salió en apenas un susurro de la boca de Natsu.

-Un objeto creado por un Longinus perece por el ataque de otro Longinus. Maldito usuario de la niebla, se relajó. Hay que reajustar el plan.

Una voz desconocida hablo. Casi todos, salvo Natsu que seguía buscando a Lucy, dirigieron su vista al dueño de esa voz.

-¿Quién eres tú? – pregunto Rias.

-Soy el verdadero sucesor del verdadero Gran Maou Belcebú, hermana del falso Maou molesto. Diodora Astaroth, te preste poder y observe. Contra Agares usaste el poder de Ophis sin mi autorización y dejaste que predijeran el plan. Eres un necio.

-¡Shalba ayúdame! ¡Juntos podremos matar al Sekiryuutei! ¡Si unimos fuerzas…!

Shalba creo una lanza de luz que atravesó el pecho de Diodora.

-Lamentable. Incluso te dije sobre el poder del Sacred Gear de la mocosa y no pudiste hacer nada. Eres un inútil. – decía mientras se reía. Todos estaban extrañados. Un demonio no puede hacer un ataque de luz. Entonces se fijaron en un dispositivo en el brazo de Shalba. Todos entendieron que realmente Lucy había muerto. Esto provocó una enorme furia en los Gremory – Ahora hermana de Sirzechs, tendrás que morir aquí. Destruiré a todos los parientes sanguíneos de los Maou actuales. – dijo con odio.

-Entonces piensas matar a Glaysa-Labolas, Astaroth y a nosotros.

-Exacto. Nosotros somos los verdaderos sucesores y somos llamados los antiguos por los familiares de los actuales Maou. Es difícil de soportar. Nuestro plan ha fracasado. No pensaba que un Longinus de nivel medio como el Boosted Gear venciera a uno de alto nivel como el Dimension Lost. No lo esperábamos. Aun así, te voy a matar, hermana de Sirzechs.

-¡No desafías al Maou directamente pero si quieres matar a sus parientes! ¡Eres un cobarde!

-Ya ves lo que me importa.

-¡Escoria! ¡Y además mataste a Lucy! ¡No pienso perdonarte!

No solo Rias, todos los demás expulsaron todo su poder y se lanzaron a luchar contra Shalba. Mientras Natsu seguía en shock buscando a Lucy. Su Lucy. La que era su pareja como dragonslayer y la que sería una de sus parejas en este nuevo caso. Tenía el corazón destrozado. A su mente llego los recuerdos que vivió con ella. Mientras con Shalba y los demás, este seguía repeliendo los ataques. Xenovia, con Durandal atacaba con todo el poder que tenía, pero Shalba repelía la espada con una barrera defensiva y luego le disparo una bola de poder demoniaco al estómago, haciéndola caer al suelo. Con Kiba repitió lo mismo, solo que él pudo esquivarlo y alejarse. Akeno y Rias lanzaban sus poderes pero los repelía con su defensa. Koneko y Gasper solo se abrazaban y lloraban.

-Y ese estúpido demonio-dragón reencarnado es basura. Por cierto princesa Gremory, es chica desapareció más allá de la dimensión. Su cuerpo ya habrá perecido, osease, ya estará muerta.

En la mente de Natsu se encontraba Ddraig, que miraba al mago. Este tenía la mirada perdida y lágrimas en sus ojos. No reaccionaba aunque lo llamara.

-[Tranquilo socio. Yo me encargare de él.]

El cuerpo de Natsu miro a Shalba y el que hablo fue Ddraig.

-[Rias Gremory, sal de este lugar ahora mismo si no quieres morir.]

-¿Ddraig? – susurro. Todos estaban asombrados.

-[Tu. El demonio de allá. Tu nombre era Shalba. ¿Verdad?]

El cuerpo de Natsu avanzo hacia el demonio mientras apartaba a Rias.

-[Tu… - su voz no mostraba ninguna emoción – tomaste la decisión equivocada.]

El cuerpo de Natsu empezó a emitir un aura de color rojo como la sangre. Cada segundo que pasaba se hacía más grande. El santuario empezó a temblar violentamente. De la boca de Natsu empezó a salir un canto espeluznante. No solo era la voz de Ddraig y Natsu, era una mezcla de muchas.

**[Yo, aquel que despertara… A los dos dragones celestiales que robaron los principios de la dominación de Dios… Yo me rio del "infinito" y desprecio el "sueño"… Yo me convertiré en el Dragón Rojo de la dominación…** – el cuerpo de Natsu empezó a cambiar. Su cuerpo se cubre por completo de escamas, sus manos y pies se convirtieron en garras, de su espalda salen un par de alas y una cola, su cabeza cambia a la de un dragón y su cuello se alarga, y por ultimo su cuerpo crece hasta alcanzar los cuatro metros. Ahora era un dragón por completo, casi - **… ¡Y yo te hundiré en las profundidades del purgatorio carmesí! ¡Juggernaut Drive!]**

Todo lo que estaba alrededor del dragón simplemente fue destruido. Para darle más emoción, rugió como nunca antes lo había hecho, extendiendo sus alas y parado sobre sus cuatro patas. Sin duda esa imagen daría miedo a cualquiera. Cuando menos se dieron cuenta vieron al dragón mordiendo el hombro de Shalba. El demonio gritaba de dolor por el mordisco. Shalba crea un ataque de luz y trata de lanzárselo a Natsu, pero este detiene su brazo con su garra, destruyendo el ataque, para después cortar su brazo con la misma garra.

-¡Ahhh!

Fue el grito de dolor del demonio, que tenía una expresión de gran dolor. Su sangre caía de su cuerpo hasta el suelo de la capilla. Con su cola le da a Shalba y lo estrella contra el suelo.

-¡Goarg!

Esos rugidos eran lo único que salía de la boca del dragón.

-¡No me jodas!

Con el brazo izquierdo, en el que tiene el aparatito de las narices, crea un ataque de luz y se lo lanza. El dragón pone sus alas delante y se protege del ataque, el cual no le deja ni un rasguño. Al ver que no surte efecto el demonio usa sus poderes demoniacos. Acumula una gran cantidad de poder y la lanza contra el dragón. Esta vez, en vez de cubrirse con las alas, lanza un rugido de fuego, que destruye el ataque demoniaco. El rugido dio directo en Shalba, pero no se detiene ahí. El fuego, que es tan fuerte como el de Tannin, golpea la pared destruyéndola completamente y aun así continua. A lo lejos se puede escuchar el sonido de una poderosa explosión. Después de su rugido el dragón baja a tierra con fuerza y una enorme cantidad de aura lo cubre.

-¡Goarg!

El dragón rugió y el suelo tembló. Un gran cráter surgió en el suelo. Los Gremory estaban aterrorizados ante la muestra de poder del dragón.

-¡M-monstruo! ¡¿Esto es el "enigma de la Juggernaut Drive"?! ¡Mi poder había igualado al del antiguo Maou! ¡Y ha sido superado por el Boosted Gear!

La expresión del demonio era de puro terror. El dragón se puso sobre dos patas y empezó a acumular aura en su boca. Todo temblaba y lo único que se oía era los [¡Boost!] que se iban acumulando. Las palabras hicieron eco en el santuario. Rias no se movía y Kiba la cargo para sacarla lo más rápido posible de ahí. Akeno cargo a Koneko y Xenovia a Gasper y salieron con rapidez. Shalba intento crear un círculo mágico, pero no pudo. Después de una gran acumulación de poder el dragón soltó un rugido.

-¡Imposible! ¡Soy el sucesor del Verdadero Maou! ¡Todavía no me he vengado de Vali! ¡No puedo ser derrotado por un simple dragón! ¡Maldición! ¡Dragón Rojo! ¡Dragón Blanco!

-[¡Longinus Smasher!]

El rugido del dragón impacto en Shalba y en todo el santuario. Los Gremory tuvieron que echarse al suelo para no salir volando. El sonido de la destrucción fue gigantesco y la destrucción era enorme. Nunca vieron nada parecido. El santuario entero había desaparecido. El dispositivo creado por la Longinus estaba gravemente dañado. El dragón no se había movido en ningún momento. Ahora lo que había era rugir triste hacia el cielo. Ningún Gremory sabía qué hacer, estaban desesperados.

-Parece que tenéis problemas.

Una grieta apareció en el aire y de ahí salió Vali, Bikou y Arthur portando a Caliburn.

-Vali. – dijo sorprendida Rias.

-Tranquilos, no vengo a luchar, solo a observar. La Juggernaut Drive del Natsu Dragneel está incompleta, pero aun así es increíble. – Sonreía complacido – Tenéis suerte de que se haya activado aquí dentro, sino quien sabe lo que hubiera pasado.

-¿Cómo lo paramos? – pregunto Akeno.

-Dado que no está completa no hay problema para revertirlo. Tiene suerte de ser mago, sino cogería su vida y lo mataría. Aun así, no es recomendable que este así mucho tiempo si no lo controla.

-Oye, esta chica es de vuestro grupo, ¿verdad? – pregunto Bikou.

Bikou le entrego una persona a Rias.

-¡Lucy!

Todos se reunieron alrededor de la rubia mientras sonreían con alegría ya que respiraba.

-¿Pero cómo…?

-Nos encontrábamos investigando la Brecha Dimensional cerca de aquí. – Explico Arthur – Entonces ella apareció volando. Vali la reconoció y la trajimos hasta aquí. Si no la hubiéramos encontrado hubiera perecido en la nada. Xenovia abrazo con cuidado a Lucy mientras lloraba.

-Ahora lo que queda es Dragneel. – volvió a hablar Vali.

-¿Podremos acercarnos a él si le decimos que está viva? – pregunto Rias.

-Podrías morir, pero no te detendré.

-Por favor, ayúdanos. – pidió Akeno.

-No sé cómo puedo pararlo.

Todos prestaron atención al dragón, que seguía rugiendo. Lucy se despertó poco a poco y pregunto a Koneko.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Lucy-sempai, me alegra que estés viva. – la abrazo y le conto todo.

La rubia no se lo creía, pero luego miro al dragón. Se dio cuenta en algo que al parecer nadie hizo. El dragón no llevaba la bufanda de Natsu. Se levantó aun mareada y empezó a buscarla. Los demás miraban curioso a la rubia, no sabían que buscaba. Después de un par de minutos la encontró. Al parecer no había sido destruida en el ataque del dragón. Volvió a mirar al dragón y tomo una decisión. Se acercó al grupo y le pidió algo a Vali.

-Necesito pedirte un favor. – le dijo seria.

-¿El qué?

-Necesito que me lleves hasta atrás de su cuello. – le dijo apuntando al dragón.

-¡¿Estás loca Lucy?! / ¡Ni se te ocurra! – fueron los distintos gritos de los Gremory.

-Tienes algo pensado, ¿verdad? – la rubia asintió – Bien.

Vali activo su Balance Breaker y con su velocidad la dejo donde pidió. Apenas la dejo detrás del cuello, Lucy puso a toda velocidad la bufanda alrededor del cuello del dragón y se apretó con fuerza. El dragón se movió bruscamente nada más noto a Lucy en su espalda, pero poco a poco se fue calmando. No se sabía si era por la bufanda o porque, aun después de haber perdido la razón, reconocía el olor de la rubia.

-Tranquilo Natsu, estoy aquí, tranquilo. – le susurro la rubia mientras acariciaba las escamas del cuello del dragón.

Su cuerpo poco a poco comenzó a cambiar otra vez. Las escamas, cola y alas desaparecieron, sus garras también y su tamaño bajo. Vali se acercó y uso el [¡Divide!] para quitarle el exceso de poder. Natsu volvió a su verdadera forma, pero estaba inconsciente. Kiba llego rápido a su lado, se quitó la chaqueta y cubrió la desnudez de su amigo.

-Parece que lo has conseguido Lucy-san. – le dijo sonriente a la rubia.

-Fufú, estoy un poco celosa, pero Natsu-kun ha vuelto.

-Eso es lo bueno.

Después de conseguir "calmar" a Natsu lo llevaron a un hospital. Al pasar dos horas Natsu abrió los ojos. Al principio estaba confuso ya que se encontraba en una cama de hospital. Después vio a todos sus amigos y compañeros. Rias y Akeno se lanzaron a abrazarlo y después los demás imitaron el gesto. Makarov hizo un pequeño gesto y todos abandonaron la sala dejando a Natsu confuso. Después de unos segundos se volvió a abrir la puesta mostrando una cabellera rubia. Natsu estaba en shock pero luego comenzó a llorar de alegría. Lucy corrió a abrazarlo con fuerza y ambos estuvieron así un rato.

-Pensé que habías muerto. – susurro el mago mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

-Yo también lo pensé. Tuve miedo cuando te vi convertido en eso.

-Tranquila. Ya todo está bien.

-Te amo Natsu. – el mago dejo de acariciar a la rubia ante sus palabras. Esta siguió hablando con su cabeza en el cuello del mago – Cuando creí morir solo me arrepentí de no poder estar más contigo y de no haberte dicho lo importante que eres para mí. Yo te amo Natsu. Te amo mucho, con toda mi alma.

El mago separo a la rubia y la miro. Tenía lágrimas y su rostro estaba muy rojo. Le limpio las lágrimas con sus pulgares y después la beso. Al principio la rubia se sorprendió pero no tardo en contestar. Estuvieron otro rato así hasta que se separaron.

-Yo también te amo Lucy. Más que a mi vida.

Ambos rieron y se volvieron a abrazar. Segundos después entraron magos, demonios y el grupo de Vali. Todos habían escuchado pero se mantuvieron cayados. Rias y Akeno estaban un poco tristes, pero no se notaba. Además, seguirían luchando por ser una de las parejas del mago.

-Parece que estas mejor. – dijo Vali.

-Eso parece.

-Bien. Mira hacia arriba.

-¿?

El techo se rompió y apareció un enorme agujero. En él se podía ver a un enorme dragón rojo, más grande que Tannin.

-Fíjate bien Natsu Dragneel. Hay dos dragones llamados los Red Dragons. Uno es Ddraig y el otro es el. El dragón rojo que se registró en el Apocalipsis, el Verdadero Dios Dragón Emperador Rojo del Apocalipsis, el Gran Rojo. Se le llama True Dragon. Decidió vivir en la Brecha Dimensional y nadar hay por toda la eternidad. El campo del Rating Game esta hay dentro, en una pequeña sección poniendo una barrera. Ophis quería confirmar eso. Mi objetivo es derrotarlo.

-El dragón más poderoso. – Susurro Natsu - ¿Cómo será de poderoso Acnologia en comparación con él?

-Es con quien más quiero pelear. – Siguió Vali – El Gran Rojo se llama a si mismo DxD [Dragon x Dragon]. Quiero llegar a ser el Verdadero Dios Dragón Emperador Blanco. No se ve bien que el Blanco este por debajo del Rojo. Pienso derrotarlo y me convertiré en lo que quiero.

Hubo un pequeño silencio hasta que alguien hablo.

-Gran Rojo. Ha pasado tiempo.

Vieron que se trataba de una niña pelinegra que viste un vestido de una sola pieza.

-¿Quién es? – pregunto Gray.

-Ophis. Jefa de la Brigada del Caos. El ser más poderoso junto al Gran Rojo.

Todos estaban asombrados ante lo dicho. Esa niña estaba en un nivel muy lejano a ellos. Más que cuando se enfrentaron a Acnologia.

-Definitivamente pondré mis manos en el silencio. – dijo la niña.

Después escucharon un aleteo. Al instante llegaron Azazel y Tannin, en pequeño tamaño.

-Yosh Tannin.

-Me alegra que estés bien Natsu. Tienes suerte de ser mago, sino la Juggernaut Drive te habría matado.

-Sip. – le dijo con una clásica sonrisa suya.

-¿Y yo que? – pregunto Azazel.

-Tú nada. – le respondió el mago.

Luego Azazel y Tannin miraron la brecha.

-Cuanta nostalgia Gran Rojo. – Dijo Tannin – Recuerdo que cuando quise luchar con él no me prestó atención. – dijo resentido.

-Ha pasado tiempo Azazel. He oído que derrotaste a Cruzerey Asmodeus.

-Bueno… en realidad fue Sirzechs. Todos sus líderes han sido derrotados.

-¿Y Onii-sama? – pregunto Rias.

-La barrera se derrumbó y volvió a la sala de observación. – Dijo Azazel y luego miro a Ophis – Parece que la Facción de los Antiguos Maous ha sido derrotada.

-Lo sé. – dijo sin inmutarse.

-Y hay otra llamada Facción de Héroes, ¿verdad? – Ophis no hizo movimiento - ¿Peleamos? – le pregunto apuntándole una lanza de luz.

-Me voy.

La niña empezó a marcharse hasta que se paró por un grito de Tannin.

-¡Espera Ophis! – grito mientras extendía sus alas.

-Tannin. – Sonrió de forma espeluznante Ophis – Los Reyes Dragones se reunirán una vez más. Eso es interesante. Lástima que no estén los "otros". – dicho esto desapareció.

-Nosotros también nos vamos. – dijo Vali entrando en la dimensión creada por Bikou.

-Yuuto Kiba-kun, Xenovia-san, - les hablo Arthur – espero que tengamos un día una batalla de Espadas Santas. – luego miro a Erza – Erza-san, contigo es con quien más ganas tengo de tener un combate.

-Ya somos dos. – dijo seria.

Dicho esto entro junto a Vali y Bikou.

-Bueno, – hablo Makarov – será mejor que volvamos a casa.

Después de que Natsu se vistiera usaron un círculo mágico para trasladarse a la mansión Fairy Tail. Allí Makarov pidió hablar con Lucy y Gajeel en privado. En el despacho de Makarov, este con ayuda de Gajeel le explicaron los cambios sentimentales de Natsu. Le explicaron la teoría que tenían pero Lucy solo les dijo.

-Ya veo. Aun así no cambiara nada. Yo lo amo y sé que él me ama. Mientras eso sea así no me preocupare de que tenga otras parejas.

-¿Estas segura coneja?

-Vosotros me habéis explicado las cosas. Si resultan ser así no tendría ningún problema. Admito que la idea de compartirlo no me agrada, pero si el me ama y ama a las demás yo no tendré problema ninguno. – dijo sonriendo.

Esto causo un suspiro de alivio por parte de ambos hombres. Estos le pidieron que no contara nada a las chicas Gremory o a Natsu, querían ver como se desarrollaban los hechos a partir de ahora. Sin duda la cosa se pondría interesante.

* * *

Que levante la mano quien ha visto el capítulo 399 del manga de Fairy Tail y tenga ganas de asesinar a Mashima entre terrible sufrimiento… ¡Yo subo ambas! ¡Que cabrón! ¡Cómo nos deja así!

Que quede claro que Natsu usaba los Boost para luchar, pero me da pereza escribirlos.

Pensé en que Lucy dijera te quiero, pero él te amo era más impactante. Bueno, la primera de las chicas ya está. La segunda aviso que será Rias, pero queda un pequeño rato para eso. Paciencia.

¿El canto de la Juggernaut Drive está bien hecho? Si no es así me lo decís y lo cambio.

¿Quiénes queréis que sean los siguientes en salir? Solo uno por usuario

Laxus (1 voto)

Gildarts y Cana (1 votos)

Los Strauss (3 voto)

Bix, Ever y Freed

Laxus y los Strauss

**Último capítulo de votación.**


	22. Facción de Heroes y cita

Fairy Tail ni High School DxD son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

**6 reviews en un mismo capítulo! Nuevo record!**

Qwaiser-Izanagi: esos dos ya se han aclarado, ahora quedan las demás. Lo harán en privado, por ahora no habrá follones, por lo menos hasta que Akeno y Rias no formalicen también, quiero igualdad de condiciones jejeje (más divertido). Lo de Happy… no se no sé. Creo que lo dejare como esta por ahora. Y a lo mejor troleo alguna vez XD. Y Gracias a ti por comentar y leer mi historia.

caballerooscuro117: más abajo pongo las confirmadas, aunque no sé si Ichiei meterá a alguna nueva en el de Issei.

treeofsakuras: Diodora sufrió, pero Ddraig dejo peor a Shalba jejeje. Lucy ya está, ahora siguen esas dos, todo a su tiempo.

Guest: voto pa Laxus. Al final aparecerán las votaciones

Schillerwild999: en serio pongo mucho Nalu? Vaya, sé que he puesto mucho en estos últimos 2/3 capítulos, pero eran para confirmar esta pareja. Tranquilo, eres libre de opinar, yo no me ofenderé. Intento mantener un equilibrio entre Lucy, Rias y Akeno ya que son las principales (las demás también cuentan), pero parece ser que me cuesta un poco. Cada chica tendrá su momento con Natsu como lo ha tenido Lucy, o eso quiero. Como ya he dicho no me ofendo, tu opina sin problemas, y en cuanto las parejas pues a gusto los colores, a ti te parece común y a mí me encanta. Bueno, esperare tu próximo review XD.

yayodragneelkun: voto para ellos. Tranquilo, he decidido meterla XD.

Este fic contendrá momentos echi, violencia y palabrotas.

-comentarios normales-

-"pensamientos"-

-*comunicación por holograma, comunicador, etc.*-

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

-["pensamientos de Ddraig, Albion, etc."]

* * *

Harem: **Rias, Lucy, Akeno, Koneko, Xenovia, Ravel, Rossweisse, Irina, Cana, Kuroka y Le Fay**. No creo meter a otra más, a no ser que lo haga Ichiei.

Otras: GaLe, GruVia, LaMi, ElfEver (Elfman y Ever) y Lissx? (no he decidido aún si emparejarla o con quien), no creo emparejar a Erza ni Wendy.

* * *

Capítulo 21:

**FACCION DE HEROES Y CITA**

Al día siguiente, cuando volvieron al instituto, ganaron en la carrera de las tres piernas y otras pruebas. Ya de vuelta a la mansión, Natsu se encontraba saliendo del baño cuando Gray lo llamo muy alterado.

-¡Cabeza chicle ven enseguida!

-¡¿Cómo me has llamado exhibicionista?!

-¡Que vengas hostias!

Natsu se puso unos pantalones y corrió hasta el salón. Hay estaban reunidos todos, magos y demonios, con caras nerviosas.

-¡¿Qué cojones pasa?! – le grito a Gray.

-¡Mira! – le grito apuntando a la tele.

Hay se podía ver (que no se vería en una tele de 500 pulgadas) a los magos de Fairy Tail y al grupo Gremory, mas especifico, eran unos actores que hacían de ellos.

-¡¿Pero esto que eeeees?!

En la televisión, los "magos" y "demonios" estaban luchando contra un villano. Lo raro es que eran ellos y se comportaban exactamente igual.

-*¡Quítate frosty! ¡Yo me ocupo de el!* - grito el Natsu de la TV.

-*¡Y una mierda afeminado! ¡Tú te cargaste al último! ¡Me toca a mí!* - grito el Gray de la TV.

-*Gihi. ¡Me toca a mí imbéciles!* - grito Gajeel de la TV.

-¡¿Hasta yo?! – grito alterado el Gajeel verdadero.

-*¡Callaos los tres!* - grito la Erza TV.

-Hasta Erza es la misma. – susurraron.

-*¡Vamos Natsu cariño! ¡Acaba con el!* - grito la Rias TV.

-*¡¿Cómo que tu cariño?! ¡Es mi cariño!* - gritaron la Lucy y Akeno TV.

Siguieron viendo la serie hasta que acabo, unos cuarenta minutos después. La cara de todos estaba blancas. Habían salido todos y cada uno de ellos. Eran exactamente iguales, salvo algún detalle en la cara, y hablaban igual. Se estaban preguntando cuando los habían espiado para copiarlos de esa manera. Makarov y Azazel aparecieron en el salón junto a un holograma de Sirzechs.

-*¿Y qué os ha parecido?* – pregunto el pelirrojo.

-¡Onii-sama! ¡¿Qué significa esto?!

-Yo respondo. – Hablo Azazel – Resulta que los tres estuvimos pensando en crear esta serie y os estuvimos estudiando con ciertos profesionales para hacer que los acores se comportaran exactamente como vosotros.

-Y yo, como vuestro maestro, les di permiso para ello.

Los magos y demonios estaban demasiado confundidos como para decir algo.

-Y lo que serían vuestros beneficios serán donados para los más pobres. – dijo Azazel intentando que no se enfurecieran y les mataran.

-A mí me parece bastante buena.

-¡Primera!

Los demonios se habían acostumbrado a llamar a Mavis primera y a Makarov abuelo.

-Veis. No es tan malo. – volvió a hablar Makarov.

-Tiene razón, a mí me gusta. – hablo Xenovia.

Todos pensaban lo mismo, pero que lo hicieran sin su permiso era algo que no les gustaba nada. Dejaron pasar el asunto y al día siguiente volvieron al insti. En el recreo se reunieron los magos, Xenovia e Irina.

-Oye chicos, ¿Sabéis que pronto habrá un viaje escolar? – hablo Levy.

-Cierto. – Afirmo juvia – Aunque juvia no se acuerda del nombre de la ciudad.

-Se llamaba Kioto. Será en invierno. – dijo Irina.

-Los grupos eran de entre tres y cuatro personas, ¿no? – pregunto Gray.

-Sip, y nos viene perfecto. – Hablo Kiryu – Juvia, Lucy, Levy, Irina, Xenovia y yo seremos dos grupos y vosotros tres – señalando a Natsu, Gray y Gajeel – seréis otro.

-Bueno, no queda más remedio. – suspiro el pelirrosa.

-Ir con vosotros dos. Sin duda será un aburrimiento.

-Gihi, opino lo mismo.

-Bien, pues seremos un grupo de nueve personas. ¡Kiyomizu-dera, Kinkaku-ji y Ginkaku-ji esperan por nosotros!

-¿Y eso que es? – pregunto Gajeel al no entender el entusiasmo de Kiryu.

-Son los templos más famosos de Kioto, una auténtica maravilla.

-Vaya, debe ser muy interesante. – dijo Levy con ese brillo en los ojos que solo conocen Gajeel y Lucy.

-"Hay madre." – pensaron ambos al ver a la pequeña peli azul.

Después de clases se encontraban reunidos en la sala del club. Azazel no se encontraba con ellos porque estaba en el Inframundo preocupado por algo, algo que no tenía que ver con Gajeel.

-¿Y a donde fuisteis el año pasado? – pregunto Xenovia.

-También fuimos a Kioto y vimos los mismos sitios que veréis vosotros. – respondió Akeno.

-Sip, pero hay muchos lugares para verlos solo en tres días y cuatro noches. Hay que decidir que sitios visitar y planes para llevarlo a cabo. Si no lo hacéis os arrepentiréis. Moveos principalmente en autobuses y trenes. – les explico Rias.

Gajeel y Natsu se pusieron azules ante la idea de tener que estar mucho tiempo en esos monstruos metálicos.

-Nos equivocamos al no calcular la duración de los viajes. Buchuo quería ir a todas partes, por lo que no nos dio tiempo a ver muchos sitios. Al final fuimos dando empujones en la estación de trenes. – dijo Akeno sonriendo mientras Rias se sonrojaba de la vergüenza.

-Mooo, me prometiste no contarlo. Solo me lo estaba pasando bien. Me distraje con las maravillas de esa ciudad.-

Los ojos de la pelirroja se humedecieron al recordar su viaje.

-Pues ya sabéis que hacer. – dijo seria Erza – Tenéis que planearlo bien y traerme recuerdos.

-Tranquila Erza-san. Juvia cree que hay mucho tiempo para eso.

-Creo que tienes razón. Aun así, quiero un recuerdo. Y vosotros tres, - mirando a Gray, Natsu y Gajeel – si me entero de que habéis causado problemas… - y saco una espada – os hare sufrir.

-¡Aye! – gritaron los tres abrazados mientras temblaban.

-No creo que pase nada Erza, - le dijo Rias – Azazel va con ellos.

Silencio. Uno profundo.

-Mejor dicho. Las chicas van con ellos. Ahora cambiemos de tema. El festival de la escuela se está acercando.

-Cierto. Apenas tenemos tiempo entre el festival deportivo, el viaje escolar y el festival de la escuela. No nos sobra tiempo. – dijo Lucy.

-Nosotros, el Club de lo Oculto, tenemos que discutirlo ahora y prepararnos. Si se decide ahora, los de tercer y primer año podrán ir preparando las cosas mientras no estáis. Será más fácil. – lijo Rias mientras ponía una hoja sobre la mesa.

-Oi, ¿vosotras tenéis pensado algo? – pregunto Gray.

Erza era la capitana del Club de Kendo, Juvia del Club de Natación, Levy al de lectura, Gajeel al de lucha y Gray al de arte.

-Aun no, pero ten por seguro que lo tendremos. – dijo confiada la pelirroja.

-A Juvia aun no le han dicho nada.

Los demás solo negaron.

-Sin duda esto será fantástico. Mi primera vez en este tipo de cosas. ¡Me transferí en un buen momento! – grito Irina siendo secundada por los magos.

-Gihi, parece que esto será divertido.

-El año pasado nosotros hicimos la casa encantada. – Dijo Rias – Hasta usamos fantasmas reales.

-¡¿En serio?! – preguntaron los magos.

-Sip. Le solicite a los Youkai que no causaran daño a los seres humanos, pero que podrían asustarlos. Al no tener nada que hacer aceptaron. Por eso fue un gran éxito.

-Y luego nos regañó el consejo estudiantil. Sona no paraba de gritarnos que: "¡Hacer las cosas bien no implica poder saltarse las reglas!"

Y ambas se pusieron a reír.

¿Y qué haremos? – pregunto Natsu.

-Algo nuevo, sin duda.

-Yosh. Estoy encendido.

Luego sonó el teléfono de todos. Después de mirarlos Rias dijo con voz grave.

-Vamos.

Los Gremory, Irina y los magos fueron hasta una fábrica abandonada en la ciudad. El cielo se estaba oscureciendo debido a las altas horas. De la fábrica salió una persona con aura hostil.

-Ya era hora grupo Gremory. Y parece que también han venido vuestros amigos los magos.

De la oscuridad salió un hombre con un abrigo negro. A su alrededor habían figuras negras con forma humanoide. Rias dio un paso adelante y hablo.

-Debo suponer que eres de la Brigada del Caos, ¿la Facción de Héroes?

-Exacto hermana del Maou, y nuestro objetico es purificar a los demonios como tú y salvar a este pueblo, y ya que estoy elimino a los magos. – dijo el hombre mientras los miraba como si fueran basura.

-Este tío me está poniendo de muy mala leche. – dijo Gray.

-Gihi. Parece que tendremos que enseñarle quienes somos.

-Ellos son los que han estado atacando sitios importantes para las Tres Facciones. – afirmo Levy.

-Que lista es la niña.

Al lado del hombre aparecieron otros dos. Uno llevaba gafas de sol y otro vestía un traje tradicional chino.

-Todos humanos. Esto se está volviendo aburrido. – dijo Gajeel.

-Son la Facción de Héroes, dudo que haya otro tipo de seres. – afirmo Erza.

Todos se pusieron en pose defensiva. Natsu activo el Boosted Gear, Xenovia convoco a Durandal, Kiba creo una espada, Erza convoco dos, y los demás… pues cada uno lo suyo. El hombre del abrigo negro creo una llama de color blanco en sus manos.

-Otro poseedor de Sacred Gear. – dijo Kiba en voz alta para que le oyeran.

-Juvia ha visto que todos tenían uno.

-Tienes razón. – afirmo Rias.

El primero en lanzar un ataque fue Gray. Con su magia de hielo creo pequeñas dagas que fueron lanzadas contra los hombres. Estos esquivaron el ataque y el del abrigo hablo.

-¡Tened cuidado! ¡Aunque sean magos pueden aniquilarnos de un golpe! ¡Dentro de la fábrica les costara moverse!

-En eso tienes razón, - afirmo Rias – pero no hará que nos derrotes.

Gajeel uso un rugido de hierro que iba directo a los oponentes pero desapareció.

-¡¿?!

Esto lo provoco el hombre de las gafas. Kiba se lanzó contra el lanzado estocadas con su velocidad, pero la sombra que devoro el rugido de Gajeel también lo hizo con la espada. Kiba estuvo a punto de crear otra pero desde su sombra apareció la absorbida. La esquivo con gran velocidad y retrocedió.

-Ya veo. Su Sacred Gear absorbe los ataques y los devuelve. Sin duda será un problema. – hablo Kiba.

-Eso quiere decir que…

Levy no pudo terminar su frase porque el rugido de Gajeel apareció de una sombra e iba en su dirección. Gajeel la cogió y lo esquivo. El rugido impacto provocando una gran explosión. El hombre del traje tradicional creo un arco de luz y lo disparo en dirección a los demonios. A Natsu no le afectaba por su magia, pero a los demás demonios sí.

-¡Si se tratan de ataques de luz entonces yo me ocupo!

Quien grito fue Irina. Ella creo una lanza de luz y bloqueo el ataque. Akeno creo varias lanzas de hielo en su dirección pero una sombra la devoro. Las lanzas salieron de una sombra en dirección a Rias, pero un ataque de agua las destruyo.

-¡Látigo de agua!

El poderoso ataque de agua, que fue realizado por Juvia, destruyo las lanzas de hielo antes de que impactaran en la pelirroja. Entonces la sombra apareció alrededor del usuario de luz, se estiro y creo un muro. Decenas de flechas de luz salieron del muro de sombras y atacaron directamente. Erza cambio a su Armadura de diamantino, mientras que Levy creaba un muro de madera que paraba las flechas al golpearlo y Lucy convoco a Aries, que las detuvo con una nube de lana.

-Gasper, ¿has conseguido algo?

-¡Hai Kiba-sempai! – Gasper usaba un dispositivo, creado por Azazel, para investigar - ¡El Sacred Gear de la llama se llama Flame Shake! ¡El defensivo se llama Night Reflection! ¡Y el de la luz Staring Blue!

Los ataques de los humanos eran cada vez más fuertes. Se notaba que los habían investigado a todos y querían acabar con ellos.

-Cuanto más fuertes nos hagamos, más seremos considerados como sus objetivos y cada vez tendrán mejores estrategias para derrotarnos. Probablemente sea algo así, creo. – hablo Kiba con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Tengo una idea, - hablo Erza – Natsu ocúpate del usuario de la llama, Kiba al de la sombra y los demás eliminaos a los esbirros.

-Hai.

Rias se recrimino por no haber pensado eso antes. Kiba convoco su espada sacro-demoniaca y empezó a atacar la pared de sombras, pero las espadas fueron absorbidas.

-¡Natsu! – Grito Rias - ¡Esquiva la espada y lanza un ataque a la sombra!

-¡Ok!

La espada de Kiba salió de una sombra en dirección a Natsu. Este la esquivo y creo una bola de fuego que lanzo hacia la sombra.

-¡Yuuto! ¡Las sombras están conectadas de modo que el ataque de Natsu volverá hacia ti! ¡Córtalo por la mitad dentro de la sombra y hazlo explotar antes de que aparezca!

-¡Entendido!

Kiba creo una espada sacro-demoniaca y la lanzo a la sombra. Una explosión se oyó y el usuario de la sombra salía volando.

-He probado a ver qué pasaría si el ataque explota dentro de la sombra, pero parece que no puede controlar las explosiones. A pesar de que puede cambiar la dirección del ataque, parece que no puede cambiar el impacto del ataque. – sonrió Rias ante su descubrimiento.

Todos sonreían ante el descubrimiento de la pelirroja, pero una flecha de luz voló en dirección a Natsu. Lo raro es que era de color verde. Natsu la esquivo con facilidad, pero al esquivarla llego otra. Nadie sabía quién era el causante. Rias miro la sombra y volvió a hablar.

-Parece que hay un enemigo más. Usó la sombra para atacarnos, el enemigo atacó desde el exterior, que es la zona de seguridad. Incluso después de haber eliminado al usuario de la sombra, parece que este aún puede funcionar un rato más.

Las sombras empezaron a desaparecer poco a poco. De repente Gasper grito mientras miraba el dispositivo.

-¡I-Increíble! ¡He conseguido los datos con solo ese ataque! ¡Eso fue la Staring Green!

-Yo me encargaré de ese entonces. Koneko, sígueme. Puedes localizar a los enemigos con el chakra, ¿Verdad?

-Sí, Xenovia-sempai.

Xenovia y Koneko, con sus orejas y cola de gato, empezaron a buscar al enemigo. Los demás estaban con lo suyo. Natsu miro al usuario de la llama y sonrió arrogante.

-¡Maldito seas Sekiryuutei! ¡Quémate!

El usuario creo una bola de fuego y se la lanzo contra Natsu. Este solo sonrió aún más y se la comió.

-¡Jajaja! ¿En serio crees poder vencerme con fuego? Y más con uno tan débil… ¡esto es el verdadero fuego!

Encendió sus puños y se lanzó contra el usuario. Golpeo con fuerza en el estómago, pero no la suficiente como para matarlo. El usuario cayó al suelo derrotado mientras Kiba derrotaba al usuario de la luz. Los demás habían derrotado a las criaturas y pensaban que habían ganado, pero el usuario de la sombra se levantó y grito. Su cuerpo se cubrió de algo negro y se extendió por toda la fábrica. Cuando estuvo todo cubierto, en sus pies apareció un círculo mágico. A continuación, el usuario fue envuelto en luz y desapareció junto con la sombra.

-¿Ya? Que aburrido. – se quejó Natsu mientras Gray y Gajeel asentían.

Rias y Akeno crearon un círculo mágico y mandaron a los hombres que Natsu y Kiba derrotaron al Inframundo. Xenovia y Koneko llegaron con otro hombre inconsciente.

-Lo golpeamos un poco, pero sigue vivo. – dijo Xenovia.

-Pero parece que uno escapo. – hablo Lucy.

-No pasa nada, ya lo atraparemos. – hablo Gray.

-Pero nunca sacamos mucha información. – Hablo Levy – Deben tener algo que provoca que pierdan sus memorias si son capturados.

-Lo que sorprende es que no hayamos destrozado mucho, ya que siempre destruimos todo. – dijo Gray.

-Gihi, tienes razón. Nos estamos malacostumbrando.

-Bueno, esto nos viene bien para los Rating Game. La última vez sufrimos. – dijo Koneko.

-Aunque esto se está convirtiendo en un verdadero problema. – dijo Kiba mientras suspiraba.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Quiero decir que hay quienes utilizan técnicas especiales entre los poseedores de Sacred Gears que nos envían para que enfrentemos. Si lo decimos de una manera de demonios, entonces significa que aquellos que se especializan en técnicas y son del tipo apoyo comenzaron a aparecer. Los que enviamos primero eran todos del tipo poder o asistente. ¿Acaso ellos han empezado a informarse sobre nuestros estilos de batalla?

-Sensei también lo dijo. Hay muchas cosas desconocidas acerca de los Sacred Gears. – dijo Rias.

-Sí, es por eso que devoró el poder de Sekiryuutei y la espada sagrada-demoníaca usando la capacidad de antes. Ellos deben haberse dado cuenta de que si es imposible bloquear sus ataques, entonces tienen que hacerlo de manera diferente.

-Ummm no es algo que me parezca sospechoso. ¿Puedo dar mi opinión? – Pregunto Irina recibiendo una aprobación - Creo que las acciones de la Facción de Héroes son extrañas si ellos realmente vienen a investigar acerca de nosotros para derrotarnos.

-¿Extraño? – pregunto confusa Xenovia.

-Porque si lo que realmente están planeando es derrotarnos, entonces creo que habrían atacado de verdad después d batallas. Pero incluso en la cuarta o quinta batalla en que nos atacaron, nada ha cambiado. Yo creo que ellos están siendo muy cautelosos, pero... ¿Cómo debo decirlo?, parece que su jefe está haciendo algún tipo de experimento.

-¿Experimento? ¿Quieres decir acerca de nosotros? – pregunto Akeno.

-Más bien como se siente como que están experimentando en los poseedores de Sacred Gears. Es sólo algo que se me ocurrió, no sé cómo explicarme. Ellos están enviando sus fuerzas, aparte de a este pueblo a otros que pertenecen a las otras facciones, así que tal vez no es más que el envío de sus fuerzas a los lugares donde están los que tienen las habilidades más poderosas.

-Puede ser que lo que quieran es alcanzar el Balance Breaker al luchar con nosotros. – Todos miraron expectantes a Levy ante sus palabras – Pensadlo bien. El Sekiryuutei, el rayo santo, la espada sacro-demoniaca, Durandal, Ascalon, el vampiro que detiene el tiempo, Nekomata con Sennjutsu, una sanadora, tres dragonslayer y magos poderosos. Creo que nos ven como seres excepcionales y poderosos.

-Pero sus métodos parecen desordenados y caóticos. – continuo Irina.

-Parece que les da igual que cientos de ellos mueran con tal de que uno consiga su Balance-Breaker. Ya estamos empezando a conocerles así que creo que ellos saben que estamos comprendiendo su verdadero objetivo.

Al terminar su charla, crearon un círculo mágico y se fueron a la parte trasera de la mansión. Cuando estaban por entrar Akeno se puso a tararear una canción. Esa actitud hizo que Rias le preguntara a la morena.

-Vaya Akeno. Pareces estar de buen humor. ¿Has encontrado algo que satisfaga tu personalidad sádica?

Akeno a continuación respondió a la pregunta de Buchou con una gran sonrisa.

-No, no es eso. Fufú. Es por mañana. No puedo dejar de sonreír. La cita. Mañana Natsu-kun será mi novio.

Natsu al principio se detuvo al notar el aura asesina de las demás chicas Gremory y salió pitando antes de que lo mataran. Por la noche hubo reunión de hombres en la sala secreta. Ahí los chicos, entiéndase Gray, Gajeel y Makarov, estuvieron dándole "consejos" al pobre pelirrosa. El solo rezaba a Mavis para que no pasara nada malo que pudiera causarle sufrimiento físico. Al día siguiente Natsu se fue temprano a la estación de trenes de Kuoh. Iba con unas convers, unos vaqueros y una camiseta roja, y su bufanda por supuesto. Estaba de pie esperando a Akeno. La verdad es que estaba un poco nervioso. No debía estarlo pero lo estaba. Nunca había tenido una y deseaba que Akeno se divirtiera. Sobre las diez de la mañana apareció una chica. Natsu se le quedo mirando con los ojos abiertos al ver a la chica. Se trataba de Akeno, pero llevaba el pelo suelto y un vestido de una sola pieza con un adorno. Estaba vestida como cualquier chica de su edad.

-Ala.

-Lo siento por la espera. ¿Qué tal me veo?

-Te ves muy bien. – sonrió el mago provocando un pequeño sonrojo a la morena.

-Me alegra escucharlo de ti. – Parecía tímida, cosa que sorprendió a Natsu – Pero hoy serás mi novio por todo el día.

Natsu iba a decir algo pero noto que alguien los observaba. No tardo en saber quiénes eran gracias a sus sentidos de dragón. Se trataba de sus nakamas, tanto demonios como magos. ¡SI HASTA ESTABA EL VIEJO!

-Ara ara. Están comprobando que no hagamos nada raro. Nos tiene bien vigilados.

Sonrió mientras soltaba una pequeña risita. Acto seguido se acercó a Natsu y junto sus brazos. Natsu pudo oler perfectamente el olor del pelo de la chica.

-"Huele bastante bien."

Después escucho como alguien era estrangulado. Giro su vista y vio como Makarov era torturado por una rubia y una pelirroja, y no era Erza. El chico tembló un poco al sentir sus auras.

-M-mejor nos vamos ya.

-Sip.

Akeno y Natsu empezaron a caminar por la ciudad. Después de tres horas se encontraban en una tienda de ropa. Akeno se encontraba probándose distintos vestidos. Esto para cualquier hombre es un sufrimiento y Natsu no era distinto. Había notado que en toda la cita Akeno no había dicho ni su "ara ara" ni "fufú". Después se fueron a comer algo a una tienda de comida. Allí compraron un crepe. Akeno no soltaba la mano del pelirrosa, pero a el parecía no importarle. Se puso a pensar en su problema con las parejas y la charla que tuvo con Ddraig.

(Flashback)

Justo antes de levantarse para la cita estaba Natsu en el mundo de Ddraig hablando sobre ese tema.

-¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto el mago.

-Veras. Tannin, Makarov, Gajeel y yo hemos estado hablando sobre tu problema sentimental, - empezó burlón el dragón – y creemos que tenemos la teoría correcta.

-Dispara.

-Bien. Como dragonslayer solo deberías tener una pareja a la cual serle fiel y amarla, pero los dragones somos polígamos, nos apareamos con una hembra distinta cada vez. Creemos que lo tuyo es una mezcla de ambos.

-Explícate. – estaba muy nervioso el mago.

-Voy voy. En fin, creemos que tendrás varias parejas, pero que les serás fiel y las amaras. O eso creemos por lo que hemos visto y comprobado.

-Mmm. Pensándolo así, no sería tan malo.

-Por supuesto que no. tendrías varias parejas pero no serias mujeriego. Creo que es la mejor noticia que podrías tener.

-Creo que tienes razón.

-Pero como te he dicho es solo teoría. Ahora falta comprobar si es la acertada, y que mejor momento que hoy.

(Fin flashback)

-¡Natsu! – le grito Akeno.

-¡Ah! ¿Qué pasa Akeno?

-Te llamaba y no contestabas.

-Jejeje, lo siento. Me estaba acordando de una charla que he tenido con Ddraig.

-Ahhh. Vamos al acuario. – dijo la chica sonriendo.

-¡Vamos!

Ambos empezaron a caminar y llegaron al acuario. Ahí vieron todos los distintos peces que había. Rato después decidieron irse a los recreativos, que ahora no hay, por lo menos no donde vivo. Natsu volvió a sentir esas auras asesinas y volvió aponerse incómodo. Akeno también lo noto y, con la mano suya y de Natsu entrelazada, empezó a correr.

-¡Vamos a despistarlos!

Después de unos minutos corriendo se escondieron en un pequeño callejón mientras los demás seguían para adelante. Natsu sabía que Gajeel y Wendy podrían haberlos delatado, pero parece ser que no lo hicieron.

-"Gracias."

-Fufú, parece que los perdimos. – dijo Akeno mientras sacaba la lengua.

Natsu empezó a mirar a todos lados y se puso rojo y muy nervioso. Akeno lo miro confusa para luego mirar a su alrededor. Estaban justo al lado de varios moteles no apto para menores. Natsu intento que se fueran de ahí, pero Akeno no se movía y lo agarraba del brazo.

-¿Akeno?

La chica no respondía.

-¿Estas bien?

-Está bien.

-¿?

-Si quieres estar en lo más profundo de mi entonces me parece bien. – dijo Akeno con cara seria, pero mostrando inocencia, nada erótico.

Natsu admitió que sus instintos le pedían eso, no eran muy fuertes. Akeno se acercó y beso a Natsu, en los labios. No era un beso salvaje, era uno suave. A los pocos segundos o apenas dos minutos el beso se hizo más intenso, osease con lengua. La morena gimió al sentir la de Natsu y puso sus brazos detrás de la nuca del mago tirando hacia ella. Este le puso más manos en la cadera y la acerco más a él. Ambos se estaban excitando y Natsu, siendo un dragón, tenia posibilidades de que sus instintos lo controlaran. Antes de que la cosa se pusiera más caliente Natsu noto que había alguien más. Rápidamente puso a Akeno detrás suyo y prendió su puño en fuego.

-Caray. Tratando de tener sexo con esta bella jovencita al mediodía. ¿Sabes cómo hacer eso, mocoso Sekiryuutei?

Quien apareció era ni más ni menos que Odín, que tenía una mirada pervertida.

-"Maldito viejo."

Justo detrás del viejo apareció una hermosa mujer albina y de ojos azules.

-Hohoho. Hace mucho que no nos vemos, desde que te pusiste furioso.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Natsu apagando su fuego.

-¡Odín-sama! ¿No le parece que este no es un sitio adecuado para usted? ¡Usted es un Dios, así que por favor actúe como lo que es! – grito la albina.

-Déjame, Rossweisse. Eres una Valkiria que tiene que cuidar de los Héroes, así que necesitas aprender las cosas típicas que se hacen en estos lugares.

-Ya sé que soy una Valkiria que no tiene ni voz ni voto. Pero ustedes dos tampoco deberían estar aquí al mediodía, aún son estudiantes de secundaria, ¿verdad? Vuelvan a casa y estudien.

Natsu y Akeno estaban bastantes confusos ante la escena que se desarrollaba. Akeno cambio su cara cuando vio a un hombre de gran tamaño que acompañaba a Odín.

-T-tu.

-Akeno, ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto el hombre enfadado.

-¡Esto no es asunto tuyo! A-Además, ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Pregunto para mirarlo fijamente. Natsu pudo sentir algo de odio en sus palabras.

-¡Eso no importa! De todos modos sal de aquí. Todavía es demasiado pronto para hacerlo.

Cogió el brazo de Akeno y trato de llevársela a la fuerza. Natsu no tardo y cogió el brazo del hombre con fuerza y lo separo de Akeno. La puso detrás suyo y volvió a prender sus manos en fuego, pero esta vez también en rayos.

-No vuelvas a tocarla. – le dijo amenazante.

-¿Y tú quién te crees mocoso? – le pregunto claramente enfundado.

-Ella te ha preguntado que que haces aquí.

-He venido como guardaespaldas de Odín-dono. Yo soy uno de los líderes de Grígori, Barakiel. Y también soy el padre de Akeno Himejima.

Estas palabras congelaron a Natsu. Él sabía parte de la historia de Akeno, así que estar en frente de su padre era simplemente increíble.

* * *

A quien le guste High School DxD le recomiendo el Fic: "**Dragón del Génesis**" del autor "**Boobie Loving Alien**".

Así han quedado las votaciones.

**Laxus (2 voto)**

**Gildarts y Cana (2 votos)**

**Los Strauss (3 voto)**

**Bix, Ever y Freed**

**Laxus y los Strauss**


	23. Loki

Fairy Tail ni High School DxD son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Reptilian95: lo siento, pero no meteré a ninguna más de Fairy Tail. Lo siento desilusionarte.

treeofsakuras: seguramente se hubieran acostado. Mmm, Lissana her up with Kiba thought, is that Lami is one that I like. (Lo he escrito bien? Es que no se mucho de ingles)

Regulus Nemea: Jajaja, no sé si saldrá, pero si lo hace será al final de esta historia.

NightCruiser: Odín es un cabrón. Y está el padre de Akeno, así que…

Elreydelechi: me temo que las votaciones se acabaron en el capítulo anterior, pero Laxus saldrá. Rompérsela no creo, pero "hablar" con el sip.

Qwaiser-Izanagi: ¿a qué hacen buena pareja? En cuanto lo vi se me vino a la mente. Como ya dije, lo que salga en el manga lo pondré… o por lo menos lo que pueda poner (lo de Gray demonslayer de hielo no poder, eso se lo dejo a Silver).

Este fic contendrá momentos echi, violencia y palabrotas.

-comentarios normales-

-"pensamientos"-

-*comunicación por holograma, comunicador, etc.*-

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

-["pensamientos de Ddraig, Albion, etc."]

* * *

Harem: **Rias, Lucy, Akeno, Koneko, Xenovia, Ravel, Rossweisse, Irina, Cana, Kuroka y Le Fay**. No creo meter a otra más, a no ser que lo haga Ichiei.

Otras: GaLe, GruVia, LaMi, ElfEver y Lissx? (no he decidido aún con quien), no emparejare a Erza ni Wendy.

* * *

Capítulo 22:

**LOKI**

Después de su encuentro con Odín, se dirigieron a la mansión Fairy. Rias y los demás los encontraron por el camino, pero al ver a Odín, la valquiria y Barakiel supieron que la cosa era seria. Cuando llegaron a la mansión se sentaron en el salón, presidido por Makarov y Azazel.

-Hohoho, he venido a visitaros por casualidad. Me alegro de volver a verte Makarov.

-Igualmente Odín.

-Y dime, - poniendo cara pervertida - ¿ya lo tienes?

-Por supuesto. – le contesto Makarov con la misma cara.

Ambos se llevaban MUUUY BIEN.

Los demás miraban extrañados a ambos viejos, pero luego se pusieron serios, que los visitara Odín era algo que debían tomarse en serio. Akeno estaba decepcionada por cancelar su cita, pero se volvió desagradable cuando estaba en el mismo sitio que su padre.

-Aquí está él te. – dijo Rias.

-No te preocupes por mí. Son enormes. Eso también es una…

La valquiria lo golpeo en la cabeza con un abanico. El viejo se masajeaba la zona del golpe con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Odín-sama, no puedes mirarlas con una mirada pervertida. Ella es la hermana del Maou Lucifer-sama.

-Caray, eres tan cabeza dura. La hermana de Sirzechs es famosa por ser una belleza con un cuerpo glamoroso, por lo que no se puede evitar que me entren ganas de mirar sus pechos. ¡Oh! Esta de aquí es mi escolta Valkiria. Su nombre es…

-Mi nombre es Rossweisse. Voy a estar bajo su cuidado durante nuestra estancia en Japón. Encantada de conocerlos a todos.

-Ella es una chica virgen, donde sus años son iguales al tiempo en que no ha tenido un novio.

Rossweisse entro en pánico ante las palabras del viejo verde.

-¡EE-Eso no tiene nada que ver con esto! ¡Yo no elegí el no tener un novioooo! ¡Yo no elegí ser todavía virgeeeen!

Las chicas la miraban con lastima, ya que ellas la comprendían. Ya tenían a un viejo, cofcofMakarovcofcof, así.

-Bueno, el mundo de los negocios de las doncellas de batallas también está teniendo un momento difícil. Incluso si hay personas con miradas, en su mayoría son los que no son excepcionales. Últimamente, el número de héroes y yuushas se han reducido, y el equipo de las Valkirias se ha reducido al mínimo debido a la falta de fondos, por lo que incluso ella estaba en problemas monetarios hasta antes de que ella se convirtiera en mi escolta.

Después de las palabras de Odín, Makarov hablo.

- Durante el tiempo en que el Odín se quede en Japón, se ha decidido que nosotros vamos a ser sus guardaespaldas. Barakiel es un respaldo de soporte desde el lado de los ángeles caídos. Azazel está muy ocupado últimamente, así que sólo tendrá un tiempo limitado para poder quedarse aquí. Así que, nosotros y Barakiel estaremos vigilando en su ausencia.

-Espero con interés trabajar con todos ustedes. – dijo Barakiel.

-Viejo, ¿no te parece que llegaste un poco temprano? La fecha de tu llegada debía de haber sido dentro de unos días. El motivo de tu visita en esta ocasión es para que puedas hablar con los dioses japoneses, ¿no? Michael y Sirzechs serían los intermediarios y yo estaría sentado contigo en la reunión, ¿correcto? – pregunto Azazel a Odín.

-De eso se trata. En nuestro país hay unos pocos problemas. En realidad, es un muchacho problemático el que está en contra de mis decisiones. Pensé que debía mover las cosas más rápido antes de que él haga algo. Es por eso que quiero hablar de varias cosas con los dioses japoneses. Hasta ahora, básicamente hemos sido insociables entre sí y no tenemos ninguna conexión. – dijo mientras se acariciaba su larga barba blanca.

-Cuando quieres decir con problemas, ¿Quieres decir que tienes a los Vanir tras tu cabeza? Les ruego que no inicien el "Ragnarok1" por ustedes mismos, Viejo. – dijo sarcástico Azazel.

-Yo no me preocupó por los Vanir. Bueno, no tiene sentido hablar de él. Por cierto pequeño Azazel, parece que la Brigada del Caos está aumentando el número de los que pueden utilizar el Balance-Breaker. ¿Pero eso es un fenómeno raro?

-Sí, son raros. Pero hay algún idiota que usa la mayoría de los más rápidos. Sin embargo, la forma más fácil para hacer que este fenómeno raro suceda es por la fuerza. Eso es algo que alguien que tenga conocimientos sobre los Sacred Gear debería pensar por lo menos una vez. Pero es algo que nadie podía hacer, ya que ha sido criticado por cada una de las facciones. En definitiva, sería muy criticado si tienen éxito o no.

-¿Cuál es ese método? – pregunto Makarov.

- El informe de Rias es, básicamente, correcto. Ese plan finalmente tendrá éxito cuando lo realizan muchas veces. En primer lugar, se reúnen por la fuerza seres humanos que posean Sacred Gears. Después de lavarles el cerebro, se envía a los poseedores de Sacred Gears al lugar donde hay enemigos fuertes. Se reúnen en los lugares cruciales donde seres superiores residen. Ellos continuarán hasta que tengan a alguien que llegue al Balance-Breaker. Cuando llegue, esa persona será convocada por la fuerza a través de un círculo mágico.

-Así que el usuario de la sombra lo alcanzo. – susurro Levy.

-Estas son cosas que ninguna facción puede hacer, incluso si pensaba en ello. Si yo, que tengo una alianza con los ángeles y los demonios, hago las mismas cosas en los lugares cruciales, eso marcará el inicio de una guerra. Así que nadie deseaba eso. Sin embargo, fueron capaces de hacerlo porque son terroristas. La Facción de Héroes son miembros de la reunión de los grandes yuusha y héroes legendarios. Sus cuerpos físicos ni siquiera obstaculizan contra los ángeles o demonios. También poseen Sacred Gears y armas legendarias. Además de eso, han llegado al Balance-Breaker, y por encima tienen a un agresivo Longinus, que puede incluso matar a un Dios. A partir de los informes, la Facción de Héroes tiene una fuerte voluntad de no poner sus manos sobre las serpientes de Ophis, por lo que en términos de poder, su talento de mejora todavía es desconocido.

-¿Qué van a hacer aumentando a los que pueden utilizar el Balance-Breaker? Ahora ese es el problema. – pregunto Odín, que en ningún momento tenía cara seria.

-Bueno, esto es algo que todavía está siendo investigado, por lo que nada va a comenzar incluso si lo discutimos aquí. Viejo, ¿hay lugares a los que quieras ir?

-¡Quiero ir a un Oppai-bar! – grito lascivamente mientras Makarov asentía.

-Jaja, seguro que tienes buen gusto, Jefe Dios-dono. Lo mismo va para usted Makarov. Claro que sí, vamos a ir allí ahora mismo. Las mujeres de mi organización abrieron una tienda en esta ciudad para los VIP hace poco tiempo. Os invito a ir allí.

-¡Hohoho! ¡Lo que se esperaba del pequeño Azazel! ¡Sí que sabes lo que hacen tus subordinados! ¡Prepárame una de grandes pechos de inmediato! ¡Voy a tocar muchas de ellas!

-¡Sigue mi ejemplo Viejo de mierda! ¡Bienvenido a Japón! ¿Quieres desatar el obi de su kimono? ¡Eso es algo que se debe hacer al menos una vez que se llega a Japón! ¡Yo te mostraré el estilo japonés!

-¡No puedo esperar a eso, no puedo esperar ese hecho!

-¡Pues vamos entonces! – sentencio Makarov.

-"Hay Mira, que lastima que no estés aquí." – pensaron los Fairys.

-"Menudos viejos verdes." – pensamiento en general.

-¡Odín-sama! ¡Yo también iré! – grito la valquiria.

-Tú te quedas aquí. No habrá problema si Azazel y Makarov están conmigo. Puedes quedarte en esta casa.

-¡No! ¡Yo iré!

Y salieron de la mansión. Los jóvenes solo miraban incrédulos hacia donde se habían ido.

-Ya vera cuando le diga a Mira. – hablo Erza.

Los demás temblaron al imaginárselo. Barakiel se acercó a Akeno y le hablo.

-Akeno, me gustaría hablar contigo.

Akeno y Baraquiel se alejaron del grupo, yéndose al jardín trasero. Cada uno se fue a lo suyo. Natsu, preocupado, se acercó, sin ser descubierto, hasta estar a la suficiente distancia, osea bastante lejos, como para oírlos.

-No me llames por mi nombre. – las palabras de Akeno eran frías y agudas.

-¿Qué significa que estés viviendo con el Sekiryuutei?

-Por si no te has dado cuenta, no vivo sola con él. Además, esta es mi vida y no tengo porque darte explicaciones.

-Estoy preocupado por ti. Me preocupa que estés recibiendo tratamientos... embarazosos.

-No hables de él de esa manera. Es un hombre amable y de confianza. Es el mejor hombre que he conocido.

-Solo lo digo como tu padre.

-¡No actúes como un padre! ¿Entonces por qué no viniste por mí en aquel entonces? ¡Aquel día en el que Kaa-sama murió sin nadie que la proteja!

Baraquiel se quedó callado. En su expresión Natsu pudo notar un gran dolor, y no solo por sus palabras. Acto seguido el caído se alejó. Cuando lo perdió de vista Natsu se acercó a la chica y la abrazo. Esta le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza.

-Akeno…

-Te lo ruego, no digas nada. Déjame estar así por un tiempo.

Al día siguiente los Gremory y los Fairys se fueron a un evento organizado por la casa Gremory en el Inframundo. Allí se dedicaron a firmar autógrafos. Las personas, sobre todo los niños, los reconocían por la serie que habían creado sobre ellos. Había para todos los gustos. Algunos admiraban más a Levy, otros a Koneko, otros a Gajeel (si, a ese también), etc. Después de un merecido descanso, todos se fueron a los vestidores, donde pudieron sentarse a descansar.

-Pufff estoy muerta. – dijo Levy.

-Cierto. En Fiore no nos pasan estas cosas. – hablo Erza.

-¿Y a que estáis acostumbrados? – pregunto Kiba.

-A recibir quejas del Consejo Mágico. – le respondió la pelirroja.

Los Fairys empezaron a reírse al recordar todas las quejas que les mandaba el Consejo por sus destrozos en las misiones.

-Natsu-sama, gracias por su trabajo.

La persona que entro en los vestuarios era Ravel. Al saber que participarían en ese evento, decidió ayudar.

-Ah, gracias Ravel. – le dijo Natsu con una de sus sonrisas, sonrojando a la rubia.

-¡E-Esto también es parte de mi entrenamiento! Y creo que darles sueños a los niños del Inframundo es un trabajo fascinante, eso es por lo que estoy ayudando. ¡N-No es como si lo estuviera haciendo por Natsu-sama, el grupo Gremory y el grupo Fairy!

Gray y Gajeel seguían odiando a Natsu por tener tanta atención femenina, pero después de recibir ciertas miradas prefirieron dejar de pensar en eso.

-Ya es tiempo de volver a casa. – hablo Rias.

-Cierto, - dijo la otra pelirroja - hoy tendríamos que cuidar a Odín después de esto.

-Sí, necesitamos regresar rápido. Buen trabajo Ravel. Gracias por lo de hoy. – le dijo Rias a Ravel.

-E-Esta bien, todo es por mi aprendizaje. – dijo sonrojada.

Entonces, hasta la próxima.

-Si, por favor llámame para el siguiente evento. ¡Si me n-necesitan entonces, definitivamente los ayudaré!

Después de volver al mundo humano, Odín se llevó a las chicas consigue para hacer un tour por la ciudad, ante la mirada matadora de Natsu, Gray y Gajeel. Estos, junto con Kiba y Gasper, decidieron ir a la sala de entrenamiento. Allí cada uno uso sus habilidades. El mismo día de los autógrafos, antes de volver a casa, Azazel llamo a Gajeel para empezar el experimento. Todos los magos, incluida Mavis, miraban expectantes como Gajeel se convertía en el Dragonslayer de Acero. A simple vista parecía no haber cambiado, pero notaron que sus ataques eran mucho más fuertes.

-¡Kooketsu no Hoko!

-¡Karyu no Hoko!

-¡Ice Make: Cañones!

Kiba y Gasper se apartaron ante los poderosos ataques de los tres magos. Después de dispersarse el humo, Kiba creo una espada sacro-demoniaca y se lanzó contra Gajeel. Este uso las "Escamas de acero" para parar el golpe. Al ver que no podía atravesar sus escamas Kiba se alejó de él dando un salto.

-Es increíble Gajeel-kun. Mi espada no es capaz de atravesar tus escamas.

-Gihi, eso es gracias al cuervo. Mis nuevas habilidades me hacen más fuerte. Dudo que alguien sea capaz de dañarme cuando las uso.

-Eso lo veremos cabeza de metal. – amenazaron Natsu y Gray.

-Giiii. Son muy fuertes. – decía el pequeño vampiro un poco alejado.

Gray creo decenas de dagas que fueron lanzadas hacia Kiba. Este uso su Sacred Gear para crear un escudo de espadas para defenderse. Acto seguido creo otra espada y, con una espada en cada mano, se lanzó hacia Gray.

-¡Ice Make: Ice Bringer!

Creo dos grandes espadas y se lanzó contra Kiba. Gray pudo notar los grandes progresos que había tenido con Erza. Antes la defensa de Kiba era su talón de Aquiles, pero con la pelirroja parecía haberlo solucionado. Era muy difícil poder darle un golpe. Ante su velocidad lo único que podía hacer Gray era defenderse y usar su experiencia para poder atacarlo. Kiba cambio sus espadas a espadas sacro-demoniacas de fuego, pero aun así notaba que no podía derretir el hielo del mago. Mientras ellos dos tenían una lucha de espadas. Natsu, con el Boosted Gear, peleaba con Gajeel. Sin duda Natsu notaba que era mucho más resistente que cuando tenía hierro en vez de acero. Después de un par de horas detuvieron su entrenamiento. Gasper entrenaba parando con sus ojos un robot que Azazel había creado para él.

-Hay veces que no puedo seguiros. – les dijo Kiba.

-Es normal. Solo tienes que acostumbrarte. – Le dijo Gray – He notado que tu defensa ha mejorado bastante. Sin duda tu entrenamiento con Erza está dando sus frutos.

-Tienes razón. Erza-san me ha ayudado mucho con ello, pero aun no puedo vencerla, ni siquiera cuando lucho junto a Xenovia.

-Jajaja eso es normal. Por algo a Erza le dicen Titania.

-Aun así. Es de mala educación decirlo, pero creo que estoy por encima de Buchuo y Akeno-san. Probablemente podría aspirar a ser demonio de clase alta. ¿Tú que piensas Natsu-kun?

-Sinceramente me da igual eso de clase alta o baja. Lo que me interesa es ser mago de Clase S.

-Gihi, tienes razón. No se decidió quien sería uno.

-Cierto. Por el ataque de Hades y Acnologia no pudimos terminar. – dijo en pose pensativa Gray.

-¿Qué tan fuerte es ese tal Acnologia sempais? – pregunto el pequeño vampiro.

-Es el dragón más fuerte que he visto nunca. – dijo serio el pelirrosa.

-Incluso le atacamos con todas nuestras fuerzas y no le hicimos nada. – admitió Gajeel.

-Es un monstruo y odia a los humanos. – termino Gray.

Kiba y Gasper se asustaron. Debía ser muy poderoso para que esos tres lo admitieran de esa manera.

-Cambiemos de tema. – Dijo Kiba – ¿Has pensado una estrategia para luchar contra Sairaorg, Natsu-kun?

-Por supuesto… golpearle hasta dejarlo K.O.

-A mí también me gustaría luchar contra él. – dijo Gajeel.

-Sin duda. Es muy fuerte. Me pregunto a qué nivel esta. – se preguntó Gray.

-Por lo que pude notar, estaría al de Laxus… seguramente. – dijo Natsu.

-Gihi, interesante.

Dicho esto entro Azazel.

-Hola muchachos. Tengo comida. Bolas de arroz hecha por las chicas.

-¡Comida! – gritaron los magos lanzándose contra Azazel.

El pobre Azazel tuvo que esquivar a los magos por el bien de su integridad física.

-"Nota mental: no ponerse en medio de un mago de Fairy Tail y la comida."

-Oye Natsu, tengo algo muy importante que decirte sobre el Rating Game.

-¿Phi qrue phes? – pregunto mientras comía.

-Es sobre tu afecto por tus compañeros. Lo más normal en ti es ir a salvarlos si están en peligro, ¿no? – Natsu asintió – Eh ahí el problema. Tanto en el grupo Gremory como en el Fairy. Sus afecciones por sus compañeros están por encima del top en los demonios. Eso será su arma, pero también su punto débil. Si otros demonios piensan "Ellos no abandonarán a sus camaradas", construirán sus tácticas de ese modo. Continuar perdiendo debido a salvar a tus

compañeros bajará su posición y rango. Lo que ustedes necesitan es aprender a abandonar a sus compañeros cuando uno es derrotado delante de sus narices. Lo que Sona Sitri les enseñó en el juego de las vacaciones de verano. No les estoy diciendo que abandonen a sus compañeros en una batalla real, pero que no se les valla de las manos en los juegos.

-Eso es fácil decirlo, pero difícil hacerlo. – Hablo Gray – En nuestro Gremio nos apoyamos entre nosotros, y si uno es derrotado lo vengamos. Es difícil cambiar nuestra esencia.

-Pero aun así debéis saber cuándo abandonarlos.

-Me temo que eso no pasara. – Dijo Natsu – Cuando derrotan a uno de los nuestros nosotros lo derrotamos a él. Así funcionamos y eso no cambiara con Rias. No permitiré que no pueda cumplir su sueño.

-Ya veo. Mavis, tienes grandes magos. – susurro esto último. Luego saco unas figuras de una bolsa – Por cierto chicos, esto es para vosotros.

Azazel le entrego una figura a cada uno. Eran figuras de ellos y estaban muy bien hechas.

-¡Como mola!

-Gihi, es exactamente igual a mí.

-No está nada mal.

-¿Para qué son sensei?

-Estas figuras las venderemos en los menús infantiles de las hamburgueserías del Inframundo. Cada una tiene una pequeña cualidad, que es que tienen un poco de magia vuestra. Apretad el botón de la espalda.

Natsu, Gray y Gajeel apretaron el botón y de las manos de los muñecos salió un pequeño rugido / daga.

-Vaya. Un mini rugido de dragón.

-¿De dónde habéis sacado la magia? – pregunto Gray.

-Tranquilos. Esa magia se recupera sola. Solo tuvimos que tomar una pequeña muestra. Hay figuras de todos los magos y demonios Gremory.

-Vaya. ¿Y nuestros beneficios? – pregunto Gajeel.

-Para los más necesitados.

Después de ese descanso siguieron entrenando. Después de unas cuantas horas lo dieron por acabado. Cuando Natsu iba a salir Azazel lo llamo.

-¿Qué quieres? – le pregunto al caído.

-¿Te importa encargarte de Akeno? – Natsu lo miro confuso - Tu tal vez lo sepas, Akeno odia a Barakiel y a los ángeles caídos. Desde que Barakiel vino la última vez, tampoco me escucha a mí. Al único al que hace algo de caso es a ti. Si algo la pasa, por favor apóyala. Me sentiré seguro si eres tú.

-Por supuesto. No dejare que le pase nada. – hablo con voz firme.

-"Parece que nuestra teoría es correcta." Bien, me alegro. Si quieres saber su historia completa pregúntale a Sirzechs o Grayfia, ellos son imparciales. Estoy seguro de que te diste cuenta ahora que vives con ella, pero hay una parte emocional de Akeno que es muy débil. Normalmente actúa de manera admirable para los estudiantes de tu escuela, una de las dos grandes Onee-sama llena de elegancia. Pero si le quitas eso, ella en el fondo es una chica normal de su edad. Habrá veces en que ella te mostrará esos lados a ti, así que trata de ayudarla cuando eso pase.

-Entiendo.

-Y también la Juggernaut-Drive.

-¿?

-No la uses, no me gustaría que murieras porque el poder de controlar la Juggernaut-Drive debería ocurrir cuando los pensamientos del usuario del Boosted-

Gear están relajados. Le pregunté a Ddraig, y descubrí que los malos sentimientos están acumulados en el Sacred Gear. Y esto es básicamente como una maldición. Parece que están tratando de usar el poder de la oscuridad para controlarte para que puedan drenar tu vida con el Sacred Gear. Dicen que los familiares y las personas cercanas a los antiguos usuarios fueron afectados también por la maldición. Es por eso que si eliminas la maldición, ósea, los sentimientos negativos, podrías ser capaz de obtener un poder que rivaliza con la Juggernaut-Drive sin acortar tu vida. Por eso, tienes que ir a lo profundo de tu conciencia en el Sacred Gear y liberar a los pasados Sekiryuuteis de sus pensamientos negativos

-Osea, que tengo que hacer que lo que queda aquí dentro – señalando su brazo izquierdo – delos antiguos portadores cambien de opinión.

-Básicamente es eso. Convencer los pensamientos de los pasados Sekiryuutei. Ddraig, te ayudara.

-[Si, pero los pensamientos de los pasados Sekiryuuteis están llenos de una oscuridad que ni siquiera yo podría alcanzar.]

-Yo creo en ti Natsu. Creo que tienes posibilidades de convertirte en el más poderoso de la historia. Has demostrado que eres capaz de parar el modo Bersek gracias a una de tus parejas, y has demostrado un gran poder que no te vuelve loco. Sin duda superaras a muchos.

-Al único que me interesa alcanzar es a Igneel. – dijo con aire nostálgico.

Una noche, días después de que Odín llegara a la mansión, se encontraban volando en un vagón de guerra de ocho patas llamado Sleipnir. Lily (en su forma grande), Kiba, Xenovia, Irina y Barakiel se encontraban fuera, como escoltas por si aparecían terroristas.

-La mujer ideal japonesa sí que está buena. Las Geishas son las mejores. – comento feliz Odín.

-Tienes razón Odín. Sin duda son unas bellezas. – hablo Makarov.

-Pero tú no te puedes quejar. Si todas las magas de tu gremio son así sin duda serás muy feliz.

-Te lo aseguro. Las mujeres de mi gremio son las más hermosas de Fiore.

Y ambos viejos verdes se pusieron a reírse.

-¡Odín-sama! Ya casi es hora de encontrarnos con los otros dioses Japoneses, así que por favor deje de pensar que está de vacaciones. A este paso va a tener problemas con varias personas cuando lleguemos a casa.

-Eres una mujer que no sabe cómo calmarse. ¿Qué tal si te relajas? Es por eso que no consigues ni un solo hombre.

-¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con que yo tenga n-n-novio o no! ¡E-estoy soltera porque quiero!

-Maestro, - hablo Erza – se lo diré a Mira cuando llegue.

Makarov sudo frio. Todo iba muy tranquilo hasta que el vagón se detuvo de repente. La calma fue cambiada por la seriedad.

-¿Qué pasó? ¡¿No me digan que son los terroristas?! – pregunto Rossweisse.

¡No sé, pero esto nunca es buena señal! – respondió Azazel.

Todos abrieron las ventanillas y se asomaron a ver. El caballo estaba llorando y Kiba, Xenovia e Irina estaban en posición de batalla con Barakiel en el centro. Delante de ellos había un hombre flotando. El hombre los miro y hablo.

-¡Encantado de conoceros! ¡Soy el dios nórdico del mal! ¡Loki!

Exacto, Loki. El que sale en Thor y los Vengadores. Imagináoslo así, que es más fácil. Azazel desplego sus alas y se acercó un poco a Loki.

-Loki, un Dios Nórdico. – dijo Rias.

-Sí, es Loki-dono. Encontrarte en un lugar así. ¿Tienes algún asunto que tratar con nosotros? En este vagón está el Dios Jefe Nórdico, Odín-dono. Pero eso ya lo sabías, ¿no?

-El Padre de Todos dejó nuestra organización para irse con otras facciones, eso es muy molesto.

-Eres muy valiente diciendo eso, Loki. – dijo Azazel con un poco de furia en su voz.

-¡Si no es el Gobernador-dono de los ángeles caídos! Normalmente no me gustaría encontrarte a ti y a los demonios, pero esta vez no hubo otro remedio. Junto a Odín y los otros, ustedes también recibirán mi castigo.

-¿Entonces si eres tú el que tiene contacto con otras facciones no pasa nada? Eso es contradictorio.

-No pasa nada si es para destruirlas. No me gusta la paz. Es la religión de ustedes la que osa meterse en nuestros dominios con esa maldita Biblia.

-¿Y por qué me reclamas a mí? Dile eso a Michael o al difunto Dios de la biblia."

Sensei respondió mientras se rascaba la cabeza. – dijo Azazel mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-Es un problema que el Padre de Todos quiera negociar con los dioses del Este. Si hace esto, nosotros nos quedaríamos sin nuestro "Ragnarok". ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber dejando el Yggdrasil?

-¡Te preguntaré una cosa! ¿Esto tiene que ver con Brigada del Caos? Espera, no creo que seas el tipo de dios que responda honestamente.

-Me repulsa que me mezcles con esa escoria de terroristas. Vine aquí por voluntad propia. Y Ophis no tiene nada que ver en esto. – respondió aburrido Loki.

Escuchando eso, Azazel relajo su cuerpo.

-Así que no eres de la Brigada del Caos. Pero esto también es un problema. Viejo, así que éste es el problema que la facción del Norte tiene, ¿huh?

Cuando Azazel miró atreves del vagón, Odín salió con Rossweisse-san. Activó un círculo mágico debajo de sus pies, y se movió flotando por el aire junto con el círculo mágico.

-Hmm. Todavía hay gente muy testaruda por ahí arriba y de vez en cuando salen idiotas como este. – dijo Odín mientras acariciaba su barba.

-¡Loki-sama! ¡Usted no tiene autoridad para hacer esto! ¡Usted no es nadie como para apuntar sus colmillos ante el dios líder! ¡Es algo imperdonable! ¡Así no se hacen las cosas! – grito Rossweisse, que cambio su traje de negocios a su armadura.

-Ninguna guerrera se debería meter en mi camino. Te estoy preguntando Odín, ¿aún estás planeando algo fuera del mundo Nórdico? – pregunto Loki a Odín sin escuchar a la valquiria.

-Al menos hablar con Sirzechs y Azazel es mil veces más divertido que hablarte a ti. Quiero aprender sobre la religión japonesa. También ellos están interesados en nuestro Yggdrasil. Después de que firmemos la paz, estoy pensando en intercambiar culturas mandando mensajeros. – respondió normal.

-Ya está confirmado. Solo estás haciendo idioteces. Es hora de que tengamos una discusión. – dijo Loki haciendo una mueca.

Loki empezó a liberar hostilidad hacia ellos.

-¿Así que puedo entender esto como que quieres lucha con nosotros? – pregunto Azazel.

-Entiéndelo como quieras.

-¡Esperad! – grito Happy llamando la atención de todos.

-¿Qué ocurre Happy?

-No ha venido.

-¿Quién? – pregunto Levy.

-Pues los Vengadores.

Silencio largo.

-¡Es cierto! – Grito Natsu – Hulk le dará una paliza.

-¡¿Pero qué dices Salamander?! – Grito Gajeel – En todo caso sería Iron Man.

-Estáis equivocados idiotas. – Hablo Gray – En todo caso sería Thor.

Los tres empezaron a discutir hasta que Erza el golpeo para que dejaran de decir tonterías.

Después de ese momento de discusión Marveliana, Loki hizo un movimiento pero una onda blanca golpeo al dios. Miraron a quien provoco eso y vieron que era Xenovia, que estaba blandiendo a Durandal. Había una poderosa aura saliendo de la espada.

-La victoria es para quien de el primer golpe. – dijo la peli azul.

-Pero parece que no ha servido de nada. Lo que se esperaba de un dios nórdico. – dijo Azazel.

-Espada sagrada. Sin duda es un poder impresionante, pero no es suficiente. Es como una suave brisa.

Kiba creo una espada sacro-demoniaca e Irina una de luz. Loki se rio al ver eso.

-¡Jajaja! ¡Inútiles! ¡Fíjense bien, yo soy un Dios! Un ataque de un demonio y un ángel no son nada.

Gray creo un cañón de hielo y ataco a Loki junto a un "Rugido del dragón de acero" de Gajeel. Loki recubrió sus manos que unas partículas de luz. Cuando los ataques impactaron se creó una poderosa onda expansiva. Vieron que Loki no tenía ni el más mínimo rasguño.

-Así que esta es la fuerza de un dios. Estamos muy lejos. – hablo Levy.

-Juvia cree que no somos oponentes.

-Pues ataquemos todos juntos. – dijo Erza – Armadura del Gigante.

Con esta armadura lanzo su lanza hacia Loki junto a ataques de sus compañeros. Gajeel y Wendy usaron su rugido, Gray volvió a lanzar su cañón, Levy lanzo una bola grande de acero, Juvia un tornado de agua y Lucy su Urano Metria. Sin duda era un ataque muy poderoso. Loki acumulo muchas más partículas de luz en sus manos y detuvo el ataque. La onda expansiva fue mucho más poderosa. Se pudo ver que Loki tenía rasguños y la ropa un poco rota.

-¡Jajaja! No está mal para ser magos. He tenido que usar más fuerza de la que creía necesitar, pero aun no estáis a mi altura.

-En ese caso me toca a mí. – Dijo Natsu - Promoción a Reina. – El poder de Natsu aumento – Vamos allá Ddraig.

-[Adelante socio] – luego sonó su voz cuando se activó - [¡Balance Breaker! ¡ Dragon Force!]

Una enorme columna de fuego rojo cubrió al mago. La presión mágica aumento de manera considerable. Todos miraban asombrados la columna de fuego rojo puro al notar ese enorme poder. Al extinguirse se pudo ver a un Natsu un poco cambiado. Parte del cuerpo fue cubierto por escamas rojas. Sus ojos cambiaron a rojo fuego. Sus colmillos se hicieron más pronunciados. En su espalda surgieron dos alas rojas de carne y hueso de dragón.

-[Este nuevo Balance Breaker. Une el poder del Balance Breaker al de mi socio, así conseguimos un Balance Breaker más poderoso que el normal. Al hacer esta unión conseguimos que entre en el estado de la Dragon Force sin ningún problema, incluso superamos el estado normal de esa forma. Además, su fuego cambia a color rojo puro al unirse con mi poder. En definitiva, es más poderoso que antes.]

Todos miraban sorprendidos al mago. Ninguno había visto el nuevo Balance Breaker del Sekiryuutei Natsu Dragneel. Sin duda era algo impresionante.

-Así que ese es tu nuevo Balance Breaker. Impresionante. – dijo Azazel.

-Hohoho. Este mocoso Sekiryuutei es muy divertido. – hablo Odín.

-Ahora veremos qué tan fuerte soy.

Dicho esto Natsu voló a enorme velocidad contra Loki con su puño envuelto en fuego. Loki no pudo esquivarlo, así que se defendió con sus partículas. El choque provoco una onda expansiva muy fuerte. Después de eso Loki se alejó un poco.

-No está mal Sekiryuutei. Nunca antes había visto una armadura semejante. Escamas, pero solo las tienes en partes de tu cuerpo.

-No te fíes de ellas. Toda mi piel es tan dura como las escamas, y mis escamas son escamas de dragón, por lo que entenderás lo duras que son. – dijo serio.

-Por supuesto. Continuemos un rato más.

Loki volvió a cubrir sus manos con las partículas y se lanzó contra Natsu. Se notaba que Loki no usaba todo su poder. Era como cuando se enfrentaba a Tannin, no usaba todo. Natsu sabía que estaba muy por encima suyo incluso en ese estado, pero quería ver cuánto. Después de un par de minutos Loki se alejó de Natsu. Tenía parte de la ropa quemada y alguna pequeña quemadura. Natsu tenía también heridas en su cuerpo a pesar de sus escamas.

-¡Jajaja! ¡No está mal Sekiryuutei! No estás a la altura de un dios, pero algo me dice que dentro de poco lo estarás. Serás un problema. – luego vio como Rias y Akeno salían del vagón con sus alas. - Cabello escarlata. Casa Gremory, ¿no? Tú tienes que ser pariente sanguínea del Maou. Dos líderes de los ángeles caídos, un ángel, muchos demonios, y encima el Sekiryuutei está contigo. Odín, eres un poco exagerado.

-Un idiota como tú terminó apareciendo. Así que me parece que al final tome una buena decisión.

-Muy bien. Entonces lo llamaré. ¡Sal, mi adorable hijo!

Una brecha apareció en el espacio. De el salió un lobo gris de diez metros. Al ver al lobo todos sintieron un temor, incluso temblaron.

-[Compañero, ese lobo es muy peligroso. Evítalo.]

-Esto es muy complicado. ¡No luchéis contra el! – grito Azazel nervioso.

-¿Q-que es ese lobo? – pregunto Levy.

-Es Fenrir.

Los demonios y Levy se asustaron aún más al oírlo.

-Eso no responde a la pregunta. – dijo Gajeel, que también temblaba.

-Es una criatura capaz de matar a un dios si lo muerde. Incluso tus escamas de acero no resistirían.

-¡!

Todos sabían lo fuertes que eran las escamas de acero de Gajeel, por lo que les sorprendía que ese lobo pudiera atravesarlas.

-Así es. Deberían ser cuidadosos. Este es uno de los más aterradores monstruos que he creado. Después de todo, estos colmillos tiene algo que puede matar a todos los dioses. No lo he probado, pero debería ser efectivo contra los dioses de las otras religiones. Puede ocasionar heridas mortales, ya sea en un demonio de clase alta o un dragón legendario. – Dijo Loki mientras palmeaba a Fenrir - La verdad es que quería usar los colmillos de mi Fenrir en aquellos que no sean del mundo Nórdico. Bueno, hacer que el mi pequeño pruebe la sangre de aquellos que no son del mundo Nórdico será una buena experiencia para él. La sangre del Maou. Probar esa sangre será bueno para Fenrir. Mátala.

El lobo aulló y se lanzó hacia la pelirroja a gran velocidad. El lobo tenía la mandíbula abierta para morder mortalmente a la Gremory. Natsu se lanzó con su gran velocidad hacia el lobo.

-¡Y una mierda!

Se puso delante del lobo y soltó un rugido.

-¡Rugido del Dragón Celestial del Fuego!

El rugido de fuego rojo puro envolvió al animal. Este aulló de dolor y se alejó. Tenía parte de su pelo quemado.

-Vaya. Has podido hacerle un poco de daño, eso es verdaderamente terrorífico, pero no será suficiente. Me desharé de ti antes de que te vuelvas una verdadera amenaza.

Loki trato de darle otra orden a Fenrir, pero Azazel y Baraquiel crearon una lanza / lanza de relámpago sacro con su máximo poder y se lo lanzaron a Loki.

-Incluso sin usar a Fenrir, ustedes son sólo dos ángeles caídos. Así que no tendrían ninguna oportunidad contra mí.

Un círculo mágico apareció como escudo y se expandió hasta el cielo. Las lanzas fueron detenidas al chocar con el escudo.

-¡Magia Nórdica! ¡Sí, ya recuerdo! Su magia es más avanzada que la nuestra. ¡Es lo que esperaba del lugar con la magia más poderosa del mundo!

-¡¿Esto quiere decir que conmigo solo estabas jugando?! – le grito Natsu a Loki.

-La verdad es que quería comprobar algo. Y lo he hecho. Aunque me has hecho esforzarme… algo. – dijo desinteresado.

-¡Entonces usaré la misma magia! – grito Ross.

Esta creo muchos círculos mágicos y los lanzo contra Loki. Los círculos mágicos de Loki detenían los ataques de la valquiria.

-Ahora, es mi turno.

Loki hizo un movimiento con la mano y notaron como los instintos de Fenrir aumentaron. El lobo iba a atacar pero algo lo detuvo.

-[¡Half Dimension!]

El espacio alrededor del lobo se distorsiono. No podía moverse, pero aulló y lo aparto de él.

-Así que ese es el nuevo Balance Breaker. Es impresionante.

-Vali. – contesto seco Natsu.

-Oy oy, ¿Cómo están? – pregunto alegre Bikou.

-¡Oh! ¿Así que eres el Hakuryuukou, eh? – pregunto Loki.

-¿Cómo estás, Dios del mal Loki-dono? Soy el Hakuryuukou Vali. Y vine aquí para eliminarte.

-Dudo que seas capaz de hacerlo, pero… ¡Me conformo por ahora sólo con ver a los Dos Dragones Celestiales! ¡Me iré por hoy! – termino gritando alegre. Hizo volver a Fenrir y volteo su capa. Al hacerlo apareció una distorsión y envolvió a ambos - ¡Pero es el día del encuentro de los dioses! ¡Volveré otra vez! ¡Odín! ¡La próxima vez, Fenrir y yo cortaremos definitivamente tu garganta como el Padre de Todos que eres!

Después del combate el vagón aterrizo al suelo en el parque cercano a la academia Kuoh. Ahí se encontraban todos reunidos, eso incluía al equipo de Vali al completo.

-Para hacer que la reunión de Odín sea exitosa, tendrán que derrotar a Loki, ¿verdad? – Pregunto Vali - No seréis capaces de enfrentaros a Loki y a Fenrir con solo estos miembros. Y debido al ataque de la Facción de Héroes, el Inframundo, el cielo, y Valhalla están en caos. Así que no pueden enviarles refuerzos. – Luego su mirada se cruzó con la de Natsu – Has tardado en mostrar tu nuevo poder. Sin duda es más poderoso que el normal. Me pregunto cómo lo abras logrado.

-Secreto profesional. – dijo burlón.

-Por lo que creo has pensado algo para vencerlo, ¿no es así? – pregunto Makarov.

-Así es maestro Makarov. – Y volvió a mirar a Natsu – Yo solo no puedo con ambos, pero tal vez los dos juntos si podamos.

Todos miraban sorprendidos al portador del blanco.

-¿Quieres trabajar conmigo? – pregunto Natsu confuso.

-Solo es una pelea. No me importa.

-Pues vale.

-"Así tan fácil accede." – pensaron todos.

Y ese fue el día en el que ambos Dragones Celestiales se unieron para luchar contra un enemigo en común.

* * *

Vale. Mashima ya me ha terminado de matar. Si visteis el 400 entenderéis. ¡EN SERIO! ¡ESTO ES POSIBLE! ¡¿POR QUE NOS HACES ESTO MASHIMA?! ¡¿Por qué?!

**¡Y ENCIMA YA HA ACABADO EL MANGA: "KENICHI, EL DISCIPULO MAS FUERTE DE LA HISTORIA"! ¡MENUDO FIN DE SEMANA!**

¿Qué os ha parecido el Balance Breaker? ¿Poca imaginación? O ¿Algo no esperado?

**Kooketsu = dragón de acero** (o eso me dijeron)

La teoría de Azazel es la misma que la de Tannin, Makarov, Gajeel y Ddraig.

**El próximo capítulo tardare en publicarlo por dos motivos:**

**1.- dentro de poco empiezo las clases.**

**2.- actualizar mi otro fic "Mago Angelical", que llevo tiempo sin actualizarlo.**


	24. Nuevo gran equipo temporal

Fairy Tail ni High School DxD son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Qwaiser-Izanagi: sinceramente pienso que Vali es gay. A este me lo pensare por largo tiempo… hasta que no vea "algo" en la Novela. No todas van detrás de Issei, algunas Sitri van detrás de Saji y Tsubaki creo que esta por Kiba. Lo de los Vengadores no pude evitarlo XD.

Regulus Nemea: como ha hecho el no, pero habrá una pequeña situación. Tendréis que esperar para leerlo.

Este fic contendrá momentos echi, violencia y palabrotas.

-comentarios normales-

-"pensamientos"-

-*comunicación por holograma, comunicador, etc.*-

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

-["pensamientos de Ddraig, Albion, etc."]

* * *

Harem: **Rias, Lucy, Akeno, Koneko, Xenovia, Ravel, Rossweisse, Irina, Cana, Kuroka y Le Fay**. No creo meter a otra más, a no ser que lo haga Ichiei.

Otras: GaLe, GruVia, LaMi, ElfEver y Lissx?, no emparejare a Erza ni Wendy.

* * *

Capítulo 23:

**NUEVO GRAN EQUIPO TEMPORAL**

Al día siguiente del encuentro con Loki se encontraban reunidos en el salón de la mansión Fairy los magos, el grupo Gremory, el grupo Sitri, Irina, Azazel, Barakiel y el equipo Vali. A la mayoría le resultaba raro que el equipo Vali se pudiera hospedar en la mansión. Vali dijo que tenía la intención de eliminar a Loki. Odín y Ross están contactando con Asgard. Según Odín, la llegada de Loki a Japón es un problema. Después de conocer la aparición de Loki, las Tres Grandes Facciones decidieron que ellos protegerían la reunión con Odín, mientras que el grupo que estaba en la mansión se ocuparía de Loki. El mayor problema para enfrentarlo era Fenrir. Ese lobo tenía el mismo poder que los Dragones Celestiales antes de ser sellados. Ni Azazel ni Tannin pueden vencerlo en un uno contra uno. Natsu y Vali sabían que no podían ganar contra Fenrir al no poder controlar todo el poder de los dragones. Si usaran la Juggernaut Drive consumirían todos sus poderes y quedarían indefensos.

-En primer lugar, Vali. ¿Por qué razón quieres cooperar con nosotros? – pregunto Azazel.

-Yo sólo quiero pelear contra Loki y Fenrir. Bikou y los demás ya han aceptado. ¿Esta razón no te satisface? – pregunto con una mueca.

-Sí, no estoy satisfecho. ¡Pero es verdad que necesitamos de tu ayuda para esta pelea! ¡En estos momentos nos encontramos en una situación en la que cada facción no puede enviarnos refuerzos debido al ataque de la Facción de Héroes! Podría haber una conexión entre tú equipo y la Facción de Héroes... pero debido a tu personalidad, no hay manera en la que puedas cooperar con la Facción de Héroes.

-Sí, nosotros trataremos de no involucrarnos mucho con ustedes tanto como nos sea posible. Todavía estoy pensando en luchar contra Loki y Fenrir, incluso si ustedes nos ayudan. ¡Aunque si no cooperan con nosotros, entonces seguiremos peleando y acabaremos con ellos al mismo tiempo que todos ustedes! – termino amenazando.

-Gihi. Ya me gustaría ver eso.

-¿Te piensas que por ser un caza dragones puedes vencerme? – pregunto desafiante.

-Cuando quieras lo comprobamos. – desafío el ojirojo.

-Gajeel. Ya basta. – Le aviso Makarov – No estamos aquí para discutir entre nosotros, sino para tratar el tema de Loki.

-Parecía que Sirzechs también estaba pensando mucho sobre esto, pero me dijo que no podrá rechazar tu oferta ya que eres el único sobreviviente de los descendientes de los Antiguos Maous. ¡Es seguro que él es un Maou ingenuo, pero también creó que sería mejor tenerte cooperando con nosotros en vez de permitirte vagar libremente! – volvió a hablar Azazel.

-A pesar de que hay muchos más puntos en los que no podemos llegar a un acuerdo. – dijo Rias.

-Debe ser más fácil tenerlos bajo vigilancia en lugar de dejarlos libres. – dijo zona.

-Probablemente estás tramando algo. – dijo Azazel mirándolo fijamente.

-Quién sabe.

-Que tal esto, me reservare el derecho a atacarte si haces algún movimiento sospechoso.

-No tengo ninguna intención de hacer algo así, pero si soy atacado, no seré derrotado tan fácilmente. – sonrió a Azazel.

-Bueno, vamos a dejar de pensar sobre Vali ahora. Mejor vamos a pensar en la estrategia que usaremos contra Loki. Estoy pensando en crear una estrategia para derrotar a Loki y a Fenrir contactando con alguien especial. – hablo Mavis con una sonrisa.

-¿Vas a preguntar acerca de Loki y Fenrir? – pregunto confuso Azazel.

-Sí, hay alguien que sabe muy bien sobre esos dos. Así que él tendrá que darnos información.

-¿Quién es? – pregunto curioso.

-Uno de los Cinco Reyes Dragones, 'el Dragón durmiente' Midgardsormr.

-Vaya Mavis, no me esperaba que supieras tanto. – le dijo Azazel con una sonrisa.

-Estuve lo suficiente como para saber muuuuuchas cosas.

-Entonces, ¿Qué tiene que ver un Rey Dragón con todo esto? – pregunto zona.

-Bueno, esa es una opción obvia, ¿Pero realmente Midgardsormr responderá a nuestra llamada? – pregunto Vali.

-Vamos a abrir el 'Portal de Dragón' con los Dos Dragones Celestiales, además nos ayudaran los poderes de los Reyes Dragones Fafnir, Vritra y Tannin. Nos limitaremos solo a citar la consciencia de Midgardsormr desde allí. Su cuerpo real está durmiendo en las profundidades del océano en el norte de Europa, en Escandinavia.

-Siempre ha sido muy dormilón. – comento con alegría Mavis.

-Más bien gandul. – dijo el caído.

-¿Yo... también… estoy…. incluido...? La verdad es que me siento presionado ya que soy débil y todos los demás son unos monstruos. – dijo nervioso Saji.

-Bueno, vas a tener que venir como uno de los factores necesarios. Junto conmigo y los Dos Dragones Celestiales. Espera hasta que me ponga en contacto con Tannin. Voy a ir a hablar con Shemhaza acerca de la medida en contra de esto. Ustedes quédense en espera hasta que yo vuelva. Barakiel, sígueme.

-Entendido.

Y ambos caídos salieron de la habitación. Luego cada uno se fue a lo suyo. Levy y Lucy, que primero le dio las gracias a Vali por haberla salvado, fueron a la biblioteca. Gajeel y gray a dar una vuelta, y Juvia con ellos. En fin, todos desperdigaos.

-¡Sekiryuutei! – grito Bikou.

-¿?

-¿Puedo ir a la piscina de abajo?

El mago solo se encoje de hombros, diciéndole que le importaba poco.

-¡Así que ésta es la última Excalibur! ¡Es muy sorprendente!

-Sí. Vali me dio información que consiguió desde sus contactos personales, y cuando la comparamos con el rollo que ha pasado de generación en generación en mi familia, fuimos capaces de encontrarla. Aunque la ubicación de la Excalibur es un secreto.

Irina y Arthur se encontraban hablando de la Excalibur. Era Excalibur Ruler, la más poderosa de las Excalibur. Junto a ellos estaban Kiba y Xenovia. Luego Natsu vio que Koneko estaba con Kuroka. La peli platina estaba seria mientras que Kuroka estaba sonriendo.

-La hermana de... Ko... Koneko-chan es hermosa, pero ella d... da miedo. – decía Gasper desde la espalda de Koneko.

-"¡Se acabó! ¡En cuanto pueda este y yo vamos a tener una seria conversación!" – pensó Natsu al mirar al vampiro.

Se acercó al semi vampiro con intención de llevárselo, pero la voz de Kuroka lo despisto.

-Vaya Sekiryuutei-chin, p arece que tu rostro se hizo más varonil desde la última vez que te vi-nya. ¿Las personas se vuelven más varoniles cuando llegan al Balance-Breaker? ¿O es porque ya experimentaste 'el cuerpo de una mujer-nya'? – le decía coqueta.

Natsu sabía perfectamente que era una belleza y se puso a pensar si Koneko sería igual que ella dentro de pocos años. Sabia por experiencia que los hermanos se parecían entre ellos. Sino que se lo dijeran a Mira y Lissana. Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que salió de ellos cuando noto una lengua en su mejilla. Se sorprendió cuando vio que Kuroka tenía la lengua fuera de la boca.

-¿Este es el sabor de un virgen-nya?

-¿Y qué pasa si lo soy? – pregunto desinteresado.

-Oye, ¿Te puedo pedir un favor-nya? – Natsu la miro, dándole a entender que la escuchaba - ¿Intentarías tener un bebe conmigo?

Por suerte solo estaban los cuatro en la sala, sino se hubiera montado una. Natsu tuvo una sensación de deja vu. Luego miro extrañado a Kuroka.

-Sabes, quiero tener un hijo con un dragón. El hijo de un dragón es especialmente fuerte. ¡También se lo pedí a Vali, pero él me rechazó! Entonces, el único que queda eres tú. Los humanos que portan a un dragón son seres valiosos-nya. Y además eres un caza dragones-nya. Eso te hace aún más interesante-nya. Y no se puede pedir más ya que posees la genética de los Dos Dragones Celestiales. Yo quiero tener un hijo. Es por eso que quiero a alguien que me dé sus genes-nya.

-"Esto me recuerda a cuando me lo pidió Xenovia."

-Nyahaha, obtendrás una buena ganancia si es ahora. ¿Qué tal si tenemos contacto físico hasta que me quede embarazada-nya? – siguió hablando.

-No voy a entregar a sempai a nee-sama. – hablo seria Koneko poniéndose delante de Natsu.

Kuroka sonrió con alegría al ver su reacción. Luego se giró y se fue. Akeno se encontraba alejada en una esquina mientras suspiraba.

-Las fuerzas conjuntas. ¿Realmente tendrán éxito? – se preguntó en voz alta.

Después de que Azazel volviera, Saji, Vali y Natsu fueron tele transportados con un círculo mágico a un espacio en blanco para convocar al Rey Dragón. Natsu observo es espacio y vio a un dragón conocido.

-¡Tannin!

-Ha pasado tiempo mocoso. – luego miro a Saji - Así que el de allá es Vritra ¿Eh?

-"D... D... Dragón... ¡Un Rey Dragón! ¡Un demonio de clase suprema...! – grito Saji entre nervioso y con admiración.

-Tampoco es para ponerse así. – le dijo Natsu.

-¡Idiota! ¡Él es un demonio de clase Suprema! Sólo los elegidos pueden convertirse en demonios de clase Suprema. Añade a eso, a los 10 actuales mejores soldados rasos del Rating Game, todos ellos son demonios de clase Suprema. Por todo lo que ellos han contribuido con el Inframundo, por los resultados en el juego, por sus habilidades, uno puede finalmente llegar a ese rango cuando reciba el mejor valor estimado en todas esas áreas. Para los demonios, ese es el mejor estatus que existe.

-Pues eso… que no es para tanto. – volvió a decir Natsu dejando a Saji con los ojos y boca abiertos a tope.

-Hakuryuukou. En el momento que hagas un pequeño movimiento sospechoso, te morderé y te haré pedazos sin dudar. – le dijo Tannin a Vali, el cual sonrió con amargura.

Azazel activo el hechizo y saco un círculo mágico personal en el suelo.

-¿Pero, ese sujeto realmente vendrá? Incluso yo sólo lo vi como dos o tres veces a lo mucho. – suspiro Tannin.

-Si los Dos Dragones Celestiales están aquí, entonces él tendrá que responder quiera o no quiera. – le respondió Azazel.

-¿Tan gandul es? – le pregunto Natsu a Tannin.

-Ese sujeto básicamente nunca se mueve. Él es una de las criaturas que solo se moverá cuando el Ragnarok se acerque. Él solo está durmiendo hasta que su papel empiece. Él vino a la superficie a veces, pero incluso en esos momentos él continuó durmiendo. Varios cientos de años atrás, él declaró que seguirá durmiendo hasta el Ragnarok. – le explico.

-La base del círculo mágico se ha completado. Ahora, que todo el mundo se ponga de pie en el lugar indicado. – dijo Azazel.

Todos los presentes pusieron su pie encima de los puntos que tenían su símbolo. Cada símbolo representaba a los Dragones Celestiales y a los Reyes Dragones. Después de poner el pie en su sitio, Azazel uso un pequeño círculo mágico en su mano y procedió a hacer la última entrada. Una luz superficial corrió a través del círculo mágico y el lugar en el que estaba Natsu se ilumino en rojo, el de Vali en blanco, el de Saji negro, el de Tannin morado y el de Azazel dorado.

-[Cada uno de ellos refleja el color de cada Dragon. Ellos no están aquí ahora mismo, pero el azul representa a Tiamat, y el verde representa a Yu-Long.]

Al poco tiempo, encima de ellos, empezó a aparecer una proyección. Se trataba de un dragón enorme. Mucho más grande que Acnologia. La sola cabeza del dragón proyectado era tan grande como Tannin entero, el torso delgado y largo. Era un dragón oriental.

-¡La hostia! ¡Es enorme! – grito el mago.

-Este sujeto tiene el cuerpo más grande que cualquier otro dragón. Debe ser cinco o seis veces más grande que el del Gran Rojo. – le explico Tannin.

-Guon. (O como se escriba un ronquido). – ronco el enorme dragón.

-¿Esta roncando? – pregunto un acojonado Saji.

-Oye, despierta, Midgardsormr. – lo llamo Tannin.

El enorme dragón empezó a abrir poco a poco los ojos.

-Ciento un impulso nostálgico de un dragón. Buaaaaaaah. – se desperezo – Oh Tannin, cuanto tiempo. – Luego miro a los demás – Incluso Ddraig y Albion están aquí. También Fafnir y Vritra. ¿Es el Ragnarok?

-No. Hemos invocado tu conciencia porque necesitamos información.

El enorme dragón cerró sus ojos y volvió a roncar.

-¡No te duermas! ¡Joder, tú y Yu-Long no cambias vuestra perezosa actitud! ¡No os aguanto! – grito enojado Tannin.

-Siempre estas cabreado Tannin. De acuerdo, ¿Qué quieres saber?

-Queremos saber acerca de tu padre y hermano.

-¿Su padre y hermano? – le pregunto Natsu al caído.

-Midgardsormr es un dragón creado por Loki. A pesar de que tiene un enorme poder, debido a su gigantesco cuerpo y su actitud perezosa, los dioses nórdicos no sabían cómo usarlo, por lo que lo enviaron a dormir a las profundidades del océano. Se le dijo que hiciera algo solo cuando el Ragnarok estuviera por venir. – explico el caído.

-Así que es sobre 'Perrito' y 'papá'. Está bien. Papá y Perrito son seres que no me importan de todos modos. Pero Tannin dime una cosa.

-¿Qué?

-¿Ddraig y Albion dejaron de pelear?

-No han dejado de pelear, pero parece que ahora no tiene tanto entusiasmo. Esta vez están planeando derrotar a Loki y Fenrir uniendo fuerzas.

-Ya me preguntaba porque no estaban peleando. En fin, Perrito es más problemático que papá. Morirías si fueses mordido por Perrito. Pero él tiene una debilidad, La magia de la cadena de Gleipnir creada por los enanos, con eso puedes capturarlo. Puedes sellar sus movimientos con eso.

-Ya hemos comprobado eso. Pero a partir de los informes del Norte, el Gleipnir no funcionó. Es por eso que pensé en conseguir otro método de ti. – le explico Tannin.

-Hmm, tal vez papá mejoro a Perrito. Si ese es el caso, entonces pregúntale a los Elfos Oscuros que viven en la tierra segura del mundo nórdico. Si mal no recuerdo, su anciano conoce una técnica para elevar la magia que reside dentro de los elementos de los Enanos. Puedo transmitirles la ubicación del lugar donde vive el anciano a los Sacred Gears de Ddraig y de Albion.

-Ok. Envíaselo al Hakuryuukou, no me fio de este. – apunto a Natsu.

-¡Oye!

-Que quieres que te diga. Me han aconsejado que no te pida esas cosas.

Natsu se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada cabreado.

-¿Y dónde viven los Enanos y Elfos? – pregunto al caído.

-La mayoría de ellos se escondieron en otro mundo debido al gran cambio en el mundo humano. Sin embargo, pequeños grupos de ellos todavía viven en una zona secreta del mundo humano.

-Comprendí sus ubicaciones. Azazel, activa el mapa del mundo con la visión holográfica. – hablo Vali después de recibir la información.

Azazel abrió su teléfono móvil y una imagen holográfica mundial apareció en la pantalla. Vali se acercó y apunto a un lugar específico. Al hacerlo Azazel envió la información.

-En realidad sabes mucho. – le dijo Tannin a Midgardsormr con admiración.

-Cuando fui a la tierra, Elfos y Enanos se hicieron cargo de mí.

-Entonces, ¿Cómo nos ocupamos de Loki?

-Probablemente, estarían bien si se utilizan la Mjölnir contra él.

-En otras palabras, básicamente tenemos que atacarlo, huh. ¿Pero el dios del trueno, Thor nos prestará su Mjölnir? Si ese Viejo de mierda Odín le preguntará... – hablo Azazel con la mano en la barbilla.

- Dudo que Thor nos preste su martillo. Esa es una de las únicas armas que pueden usar los Dioses. – le dijo Vali.

-Si ese es el caso, entonces pregúntale a los Enanos y a los Elfos Oscuros que he mencionado antes. Deberían de haber recibido la réplica de la Mjölnir de Odín. – les dijo Midgardsormr.

-Gracias por tus conocimientos Midgardsormr.

- No hay de qué. Hablar como ahora a veces es divertido. Entonces ahora me iré a dormir de nuevo. Buaaaaa. – y volvió a dormirse mientras se desvanecía.

A la mañana siguiente, después del desayuno, se reunieron en el salón para seguir con el plan. Desde el ataque de Loki no iban a la escuela.

- Aquí está el regalo del Viejo Odín. La réplica de la Mjölnir. Caray, ese Viejo de mierda realmente estaba escondiendo esto. Pero ese Midgardsormr, no puedo creer que realmente sabía acerca de esto. Se trata de la réplica de la legendaria arma que es usada por el dios nórdico del trueno, Thor. Esto tiene un rayo que puede atravesar a un dios.

- Sí, Odín-sama dijo que le prestará esta réplica de la Mjölnir a Sekiryuutei-san. Aquí tienes.

Ross dejo un pequeño martillo normal. Era pequeño pero tenía un diseño increíble

- ¿Eso es tan poderoso? – Pregunto Gray – Pues no lo parece.

-Gray, ¿has escuchado al caído?

Le pregunto Erza. El mago solo negó. Erza volvió a explicarle y la cara de Gray cambio. Ya no pensaba que no pareciera poderoso.

-Por favor, envía tu aura a través del martillo. – le pidió Ross a Natsu.

Natsu cogió el martillo e inserto sus poderes de mago en el martillo. Este destello y se fue haciendo más grande. El martillo excedió el tamaño de Natsu, pero su empuñadura seguía siendo igual de pequeña.

-Ala. – murmuro asombrado.

Todos miraban asombrados el tamaño gigante del martillo.

-Salamander, creo que te has pasado.

-Tiene razón Natsu. Ponle menos aura.

Natsu hizo caso a Levy. Bajo su aura y el martillo se hizo más pequeño.

-Impresionante. A pesar de su tamaño has conseguido mantenerlo. No está mal. Pero, incluso si se trata de una réplica, tiene un poder cercano al verdadero. Normalmente sólo puede ser usado por un Dios, pero con la ayuda de Barakiel, hemos hecho que incluso los demonios puedan usar esta arma temporalmente. No la gires a lo loco ¿De acuerdo? O toda la zona alrededor de este lugar desaparecería debido a la alta energía del trueno.

Natsu puso una sonrisa que dio mal rollo a todos.

-Natsu, - hablo Erza con voz amojonadora – haz una tontería y te arrepentirás.

Automáticamente Natsu quito su aura del martillo y lo puso encima de la mesa.

-Vali, qué tal si le ruego al Viejo Odín. Tal vez en este momento él podría darte algo especial. – le dijo Azazel.

Todos miraban extraños al caído.

-No lo necesito. Tengo la intención de dominar el poder original del Dragón Celestial. Yo no necesito armas extra. Lo que quiero es otra cosa. – dijo negando con la cabeza.

-Bikou, He recibido un mensaje dirigido hacia ti. – esta vez Azazel hablo al mono.

-¿Eh? ¿Para mí? ¿De quién? – pregunto señalándose a sí mismo.

-'Te castigaré tan pronto como te encuentre'… ese fue el mensaje del Primero. Te está buscando junto a Yu-Long.

-Ese sujeto es una mierda... ¡Se enteró de que yo era un terrorista! ¡Además de eso, traer consigo a Yu-Long es demasiado! – grito mientras empezaba a sudar y ponerse pálido.

-Bikou, ¿Podríamos ir a tu hogar alguna vez? Podría ser interesante conocer a Yu-Long y a la primera generación de Sun Wukong.

-¡No digas eso Vali! ¡Dejando a un lado a Yu-Long que parece estar retirado, el tío de la primera generación es un verdadero monstruo! Todavía puede ser considerado como activo. ¡Ese vejestorio ha dominado el Sennjutsu y el Youjutsu completamente! ¡Por ello él es muy fuerte! – grito aterrado.

-Ah, voy a volver a confirmar nuestra estrategia. – hablo Sona - En primer lugar, vamos a esperar a que él aparezca en el lugar donde se llevara a cabo la reunión, entonces el grupo Sitri usará sus poderes para transferirnos a todos a otro lugar junto con Loki y Fenrir. La ubicación del lugar al que ustedes serán transferidos es una mina de piedras.

-Los que asumirán a Loki serán Natsu y Vali. Lo vamos a combatir con los Dos Dragones Celestiales. Los que tomaran a Fenrir serían los demás miembros del equipo Gremory y del equipo de Vali, los cuales utilizarán las cadenas para capturarlo. Tendrán que eliminarlo después de eso. Sin duda, no podemos dejar que Fenrir llegue a Odín ya que sus colmillos pueden matar a un Dios. Incluso si es el Dios Odín, él moriría si fuera mordido por esos colmillos. Tenemos que evitar que eso suceda a toda costa. – Siguió Azazel - Ahora, desde que salieron a buscar la cadena hasta donde está el anciano de los elfos oscuros-, sólo tenemos que esperar a que la obtengamos, así que lo que queda ahora es Saji.

-¿Yo? – se señaló.

-Tú también eres importante para esta estrategia. Tú tienes el Sacred Gear de Vritra después de todo. – dijo sorprendiéndolo.

-"¡P... Por favor, espera un momento! ¡Yo... Yo no tengo un poder demente como Dragneel y el Hakuryuukou! ¡No voy a ser capaz de luchar contra un Dios y contra Fenrir! ¡Yo pensé que sólo tenía que transferir a todo el mundo junto con Kaichou y las demás!

-Lo sé. – Decía mientras suspiraba - No voy a decirte cosas como 'lucha en el frente'. Pero vas a tener que apoyar a tus aliados con el poder de Vritra. ¡Especialmente a Natsu y Vali que lucharan en la primera línea! ¡Ellos necesitan de tu ayuda!

-¿A… Ayuda?

-Para eso necesitas un poco de entrenamiento. Hay algo que quiero probar. Sona, voy a pedirte prestado a este chico un poco.

-Eso está bien, ¿Pero a dónde te lo llevaras?

Me lo llevo al instituto Grígori en el territorio de los ángeles caídos del Inframundo. – comento alegre.

Poco a poco todos se acercaron para darle el pésame.

-Ha sido un gusto haberte conocido.

-Gihi. Vas a sufrir.

-Mente sana cuerpo sano.

-Rezare por ti.

-Seguro que no es para tanto.

-Amigo, se fuerte.

Esas y otras más fueron las palabras de "consuelo".

-Jajaja. Entonces, vámonos Saji. – hablo mientas agarraba a Saji del cuello de la camisa.

-¿En serio? ¡Ayudenmeeeeee! ¡Dragneeeeeeel! ¡Kaichoooooou! ¡Ayúdenme!

-Adiós, Saji. ¡Nunca me olvidaré de ti! – grito con una sonrisa Natsu.

-¡Hijoputaaaaa!

Y Azazel desapareció con Saji.

-[En la batalla contra ti, el Vritra dormido dentro de ese chico empezó a despertar. Debe tener algo que ver con eso.]

-Ya veo. Por cierto, ¿no hablaras con el blanco?

-[No hay nada que hablar.]

-[Estoy de acuerdo.]

El día antes de la pelea contra Loki se encontraba preparándose. Natsu estaba junto a Rias mientras el mago probaba el martillo para comprobar que funcionara perfectamente. Entonces un círculo mágico apareció, junto a una doncella de cabello plateado.

-Ojou-sama. Aquí están los documentos relativos a la cadena mágica Gleipnir. En el día de la batalla, está previsto que la cadena será enviada directamente al campo de batalla. – le dijo mientras le entregaba unos cuantos documentos.

-Gracias Grayfia.

-Oi Grayfia, - la llamo Natsu – tengo una pregunta que hacerte.

-¿De qué se trata Natsu-sama?

¿Por qué Akeno no se lleva bien con su padre? Es que no se me la historia completa.

-Es un triste pasado. – Comento con tristeza - La Oka-sama de Himejima Akeno se involucró en una estrecha relación con Barakiel-dono, y en ese momento, él decidió rehacer su nueva vida junto con ella. – luego Rias continuo.

-Barakiel no podía dejar a la Oka-sama de Akeno y a Akeno, así que se quedó allí sin dejar de cumplir con su papel como Líder de los ángeles caídos. A pesar de tener un estilo de vida ajetreado, él todavía tenía una vida pacífica. Pero su paz no perduró mucho tiempo.

-La familia de la Oka-sama de Akeno tuvo un malentendido, ellos creían que el líder de los ángeles caídos le había lavado el cerebro a ella, por ello enviaron a un famoso jutsusha, que es un guerrero profesional. – volvió a hablar Grayfia.

-Pero entre los jutsushas, había quienes le tenían rencor a Barakiel-dono después de ser derrotados por él.

-El jutsusha les dijo la ubicación de la casa de Barakiel-dono a quienes tenían conflictos con los ángeles caídos.

-Él debe haber tenido mala suerte. Ese día, Barakiel estaba lejos de su casa por pura casualidad. El enemigo atacó la casa donde Akeno y su Oka-sama vivían tranquilamente. Pero en el momento que Barakiel-dono percibió el peligro y llegó, todo ya había terminado... Akeno se salvó porque su madre la protegió con su vida. Pero la Oka-sama de Akeno ya había…

-Después de eso, Akeno-san nos informo acerca de lo que sabía sobre su padre... cómo mucha gente que pertenecían a las fuerzas enemigas tenían rencor contra los ángeles caídos. Entonces a ella se le mostró la cruel verdad del mundo en el que vivía, en esa verdad ella vio justo en frente de sus ojos a su madre siendo asesinada.

-Desde ese día, Himejima Akeno no ha visto a los ángeles caídos de buena manera. Ella entonces tenía remordimientos porque su madre fue asesinada y le cerró su corazón a Barakiel-dono.

-Pocos años después, Akeno-san, que era una media ángel caída, fue expulsada de su casa y ella solo estuvo deambulando en varios lugares y luego se encontró con Rias.

-Pero sabes, Natsu. Cuando Akeno se convirtió en mi sierva y comenzó su nueva vida como una demonio, ella se hizo más brillante en comparación a como era antes. Por encima de todo, su visión hacia los ángeles caídos se aligero tras reunirse contigo... Lo que paso con el fallecimiento de su Oka-sama es algo que nadie puede arreglar, y Akeno también debe saber eso en el fondo de su corazón. Pero Akeno no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para aceptar eso.

Natsu se quedó callado. Sus amigos también habían pasado por situaciones muy difíciles en su infancia, incluso el, por lo que entendía a Akeno. Después de eso salió de la sala de entrenamiento del sótano y se fue a ver a Azazel. Este se encontraba trabajando solo. Natsu se acercó a él y le conto lo que le habían contado Rias y Grayfia.

-Todo fue mi culpa. – Empezó a hablar con tristeza el caído - "Eso fue mi culpa. Ese día, el que lo llamó fui yo. Había una misión que solo él podía cumplir. Es por eso que lo llamé

Imprudentemente. En ese corto tiempo… fui yo el que aparto a Barakiel de su esposa y de su hija.

Natsu lo miro sorprendido pero no hablo. En eso apareció Vali.

-Ya he vuelto.

-¿Cómo te fue?

-Este es el emblema del círculo mágico que usan los dioses nórdicos. Lo aprendí de un dios nórdico. Con esto sería capaz de resistir un ataque de Loki. – explico el chico mientras alzaba una mano y un pequeño círculo mágico aparecía en el aire.

-Perfecto. – Luego se levantó y empezó a irse - He trabajado todo el tiempo, así que descansaré un poco.

Natsu y Vali se quedaron solos. El blanco solo iba a la mansión Fairy cuando lo necesitaban. Cuando no, salía fuera con Bikou. Vali se sentó en el sofá con un libro y empezó a leer. Cuando Natsu estaba a punto de abandonar el lugar cuando hablo.

-Sabes, aún si es un Dios malvado, aun así no me esperaba pelear contra un dios.

-Deberías recordar. Si hay dioses, entonces también hay dioses malvados. Bueno, hay situaciones en las que los dioses buenos son vistos como los malos en diferentes puntos de vista. – le dijo el peli platino.

-Eso ya lo sé, pero aun así me resulta raro.

-Bueno. Yo este mundo lo encuentro aburrido, por eso peleo. Para volverme más fuerte que cualquier otro. ¿Y tú?

-No lo sé. Me gusta pelear, y quiero ser el más fuerte, pero no es lo único que quiero hacer en mi vida. – razono el mago.

-Ya veo. Me haría feliz que te hagas más fuerte. Tú eres muy fuerte. Diría que estas a mi altura. Hice mal en nuestra primera pelea y acabe derrotado de forma humillante, pero eso no volverá a pasarme. Tú debes ser el primero en intentar dominar el poder de Sekiryuutei

Hablando con Ddraig.

-¿Ddraig?

-[Correcto. Lo dije antes .Recuerdas? Eres el primer compañero que me habla. Y no drenas mucho poder, no consumes mucho poder y tratas de dominar el poder de Sekiryuutei a pesar de poseer un poder tan grande como el que tienes. La primeva es el Balance Breaker.]

-Había anfitriones que consumían tanto poder como querían. Al final, ellos enloquecían en el poder de Ddraig y padecían en la batalla. – continuo Vali.

-[Eres el primer Sekiryuutei que está tratando de dominar el poder del Dragon Emperador Rojo.]

-[Anfitriones como esos son los más problemáticos. Cuando nos oponemos a ellos, ellos no muestran muchas aperturas.] – hablo Albion.

-Exacto. Y acabo de pensar algo, en el futuro sería divertido tener una batalla contra ti en el Rating Game con mi equipo contra el tuyo. – lo reto Vali.

-Por supuesto. No pienso perder contra ti.

-Sabes, ahora entiendo lo que me dijiste. – Natsu lo miro confundido – Lo de que no querías matarme. Si uno mata al otro ya no podremos divertirnos luchando entre nosotros.

-¡Pues claro!

-Sí, Sí. Ciertamente es maravilloso. Puedo sentir la juventud de ustedes dos. – El que hablo fue Odín, que apareció de repente - El Rojo y Blanco de esta generación son únicos. Los del pasado eran bestias. Luchaban en todos lados, empezaban a pelear destruyendo todo a su paso y morían. Activaban la 'Juggernaut Drive' como querían. Solo piensen en cuantas islas y montañas fueron destruidas.

-Ciertamente, uno de ellos es un dragón caza dragones y el otro es un terrorista, pero los dos son más calmados de lo que pensé. Pensé que pelearían enseguida así como los pasados Sekiryuuteis y Hakuryuukous. – hablo Ross.

-Por cierto mocosos, ¿Qué parte de una mujer os gusta más?

Pregunto lascivamente el viejo mientras apuntaba distintas partes del cuerpo de la valkiria.

-No tengo una parte específica. Creo que todo el cuerpo es hermoso. – dijo Natsu. (No es asexual… solo lo aparenta para aprovechar sin que le golpeen)

-Yo creo que la cadera. Pienso que simboliza la hermosura de la mujer. – dijo Vali.

-Como pensé, los jóvenes son buenos. – dijo mientras se rascaba la barba y asentía.

-¿A qué te refieres? – preguntaron los dos jóvenes.

-No mucho. Hasta esta edad, este Viejo frente a ustedes no ha podido resolver nada con su sabiduría. ¿Pero sabes? Eso solo es el honor de un Viejo. Lo que realmente importa son las posibilidades de los jóvenes. Hohoho, empecé a meditar ahora, así que fui tonto. Mi orgullo dio luz a Loki, y ahora por mi orgullo, los jóvenes tendrán una batalla peligrosa.

-No lo entiendo, ¿No estaría bien ir paso a paso? – dijo Natsu.

Odín lo miro con cara atónita para luego reírse.

-Jajaja. Ser joven es bueno. Simulan a los Viejos. Sí, es cierto. Es muy cierto. – dijo con satisfacción.

* * *

Pues lo dejo aquí. En el próximo Natsu tendrá un momento íntimo con Akeno y empezara la batalla contra Loki.

Y aviso que dentro de unos cuantos capítulos (no sé cuántos) tendré una sorpresa con Excalibur. Lo explicare en su momento. Ya lo veréis XD.


End file.
